Shinobi Way
by Lion-magnus
Summary: El interés repentino de la aldea del rayo en su persona, una nueva compañera. Las preguntas sin respuesta llegan al sobreviviente Uchiha, el cual tendrá que afrontar el próximo desafío sin saber que los secretos de su clan están en peligro. Capitulo 43UP
1. 00 Prologo El comienzo de todo

Cielo carmesí, nubes oscuras de tormenta y una singular brisa que arrastra con ella el olor a muerte y desolación, un extraño paisaje cerca de los habitantes de la gran villa de la hoja los cuales refugiados dentro de sus casas y en compañías de sus familiares y amigos pasaban por alto la histórica y memorable tragedia que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos dentro de uno de los clanes más poderosos del lugar.

**[Wolfaith´s Productions Presents…]**

El clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes más poderosos del país del fuego y encargados de proteger la seguridad de la aldea, sitio de donde han surgido algunos de los Shinobis más poderosos de la historia y uno de los grupos con más renombre tanto dentro como fuera de aquellas murallas.

**[Una historia escrita por Lion Magnus]**

**[Protagonistas:]**

Nadie se imaginaria que aquellos guerreros, considerados como unos de los más poderosos dentro del mundo ninja acabarían de aquella manera, rodeada por una gran destrucción y muerte, llegando a casi su completa extinción. Ninguno de ellos imaginaria que su ruina llegaría a través de uno de los suyos…

**[Uchiha Natsuo]**

** [Uchiha Sasuke]**

-- ¡Puff, Puff!

Un infante atravesaba las calles del desolado y a la vez destruido lugar, con una prisa tan acelerada que solo se podía comparar quizás con el desconcierto y el terror que se reflejaban en sus ojos castaños , de corta estatura la cual era normal a sus recién cumplidas 6 primaveras, el niño de cabellos castaños largo alborotado vestía una playera sencilla de manga corta color rojo y unos pantalones cortos negros, además de unas sandalias un poco ortodoxas negras las cuales no parecían frenar el ritmo apresurado al que atravesaba aquel lugar.

-- ¿Qué sucedió con todos? – .se preguntaba el infante al verse rodeado de tal destrucción. - ¡Ayane-chan, Hitomi chan… ¡Oka-chan!

Gritaba el pequeño intentando localizar a su familia y más aun, a la autora de sus días de la cual por razones inexplicables tenía un mal presentimiento.

-- Quien diría que tu… una de las promesas más grandes de nuestra villa… serias el causante de nuestra extinción… - .comentaba una joven mujer de cabello largo castaño y ojos del mismo color, la cual con un sencillo kimono tradicional de color rosado con pétalos rosas permeancia arrodillada después de lo que parecía una fuerte batalla. – Uchiha… Itachi

El susodicho permanecía frente a la mujer, vistiendo un atuendo negro así como algunos accesorios como lo era una pechera, rodilleras y un par de protectores en los brazos color gris, un porta Shuriken negro y la máscara que lo identificaba como ANBU complementaban su vestimenta, llevaba una katana afilada en el brazo derecho y con sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre que escurría por su arma, observaba a la castaña sintiendo como momentos después una pequeña corriente de viento agitaba sus cabellos negros los cuales llevaba atados en una pequeña coleta . Itachi enfundo su cuchilla y sacado un kunai se encamino hacia la mujer.

-- Es una lástima que tenga que terminar así… Kasumi-san – .susurro con un tono indiferente. – No te preocupes por Natsuo-kun… te acompañara en cuestión de tiempo…

Notando aquellas palabras al igual que la aproximación del Uchiha, Kasumi sujeto el brazo que le había sido herido durante el combate y haciendo un esfuerzo logro incorporarse, observando a su atacante con unos ojos que denotaban odio y furia ante su anterior comentario.

-- No te acercaras a mi hijo… - .amenazo la mujer dando un paso hacia el. – El tiene un destino que cumplir… alguien como tú nunca lograra arrebatarle la vida… hehe

En ese momento Itachi pudo ver como en los ojos de la mujer el Sharingan, la técnica ocular característica de su clan se hacía presente.

-- No me importa morir, siempre que te pueda llevar conmigo

Ante las palabras de la mujer Itachi se mantuvo firme, como si aquello no le importara y continuando su avance llego hasta estar frente a ella. Kasumi solo pudo observar como en los ojos de aquel sombrío Uchiha, el símbolo del sharingan parecía cambiar drásticamente su forma. Todo se volvió oscuro momentos después…

-- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué están todos muertos?... – .se preguntaba ahora el chico con ojos desorbitados.

Aquello no era para menos, la vista que tenia de aquellos cadáveres, entre los cuales reconocía algunos había sido realmente impactante para un niño de su edad. Comenzó a correr, precipitado, angustiado, esperando que aquello no fuera más que una mala broma, si es que podría serlo.

-- ¡Oka-chan! – .volvió a llamar el infante esperando la respuesta de su madre.

-- No creo que sirva de mucho llamar a alguien que ya murió… - .comento una extraña figura la cual postrada sobre uno de los tejados de las viviendas parecía asechar al infante. – dudo que los muertos respondan.

-- ¿Quién… eres tú? – .pregunto desconcertado Natsuo ante la figura sombría y de rojizos ojos que tenia ante él. – espera… ¿muerto?... ¿p-porque dices eso?

La misteriosa aparición observo unos momentos al infante, en ese momento el niño pudo notar como la tarde caía y el cielo se transformaba de un vivo carmesí a un opaco y desolado azul tenue el cual resplandecía un poco ante la luz de aquella luna llena que se reflejaba a espaldas de la figura sombría.

-- ¿Acaso con muerte… se refiere a?...

Sin tiempo para completar su idea el extraño visitante dio un salto cayendo a centímetros de donde se encontraba el niño, provocando que este cayera de espaldas ante la imponente visión que aquel hombre daba.

- Parece que comienzas a hacerte a la idea de lo que sucedió – .susurro Itachi acercándose un paso a él, haciendo que el niño retrocediera dos. – lo diré de una manera clara y sencilla… yo mate a tu familia.

Natsuo sintió como todo dentro de él se había hecho trisas al escuchar ese comentario, mientras el reflejo de su joven madre se hacía pedazos, sintiendo un efecto similar al de un vidrio quebrándose al golpearse fuertemente contra el piso.

-- Debe… ser una broma… jeje solo es una broma ¿verdad? – .pregunto el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Itachi no contesto, limitándose a observarlo con sus ojos color sangre lo que solo provoco que la desesperación del pequeño aumentara, apretando fuertemente sus puños y sin pensar en lo que hacia se planto frente al comenzando a estrujarlo de uno de sus costados, debido a que su altura no le permitía llegar a la solapas.

- ¡No puede ser verdad! – .reclamo entre llantos el Uchiha. - ¡Di que todo es mentira!

Sin embargo siguió sin obtener respuesta, mas aun Itachi le había propinado un rodillazo que había hecho retroceder al niño, quien ahora permanencia en el suelo tratando de calmar el dolor sobre su agredido pecho, dolor que no lo distraía de su reciente perdida.

-- Como último deseo te mostrare la muerte de tu querida madre – .comento hombre a la vez que haciendo gala de una gran velocidad, lanzaba un Kunai que se clavo en una de las palmas del niño, reteniéndolo de esta forma en el piso. – deberías agradecérmelo.

Ahogando un gemido de dolor, Natsuo levanto su vista hacia su atacante quien, arrodillándose frente a él solo sintió como lo tomaba del cabello y sujetándoselo le alzaba la mirada de una manera un tanto brusca hacia sus ojos en los cuales el chico pudo notar como estos parecían girar como si se tratara de un caleidoscopio carmesí.

-- Oka…chan…

- ¡Oka-chan!

Despertando de una manera sobresaltada, el niño parecía realmente aturdido y confundido, sobre todo al observar la enorme habitación blanca en la que se encontraba, con un rápido vistazo pudo ver que era el único en el, si es que no contaba un par de muebles en los que reposaban un par de pastillas medicinales y lo que parecía ser una bolsa plástica con suero en su interior. Quizás unas flores darían un mejor toque a aquella desolada habitación pensó repentinamente.

-- ¿todo fue un sueño?... – .se pregunto a la vez que llevaba sus manos a su cabeza por el reciente dolor. – me duele… ¿eh?

Se pregunto ahora al notar que su brazo izquierdo permanecía vendado y no solo esa área de su cuerpo, su torso así como su frente hacían gala de algunos vendajes los cuales por su apariencia parecían cubrir algunas heridas bastante serias. Natsuo no tuvo tiempo de recapitular los hechos ya que algunas voces femeninas parecían escucharse fuera de su habitación, levantándose con cuidado y acercándose sigilosamente para escuchar.

"_Si, solo 2 sobrevivientes, tal como lo escuchas -- .susurraba una voz femenina que debía pertenecer a una mujer mayor."_

"_¿No se suponía que solo había un sobreviviente? al parecer desconcertada una segunda voz femenina."_

Para ese momento Natsuo escuchaba literalmente pegado a la puerta aquella conversación, recordando con terror la experiencia vivida anteriormente, lo que reflejaba con sus desorbitados ojos debido a la angustia que lo había invadido por todo lo sucedido.

"_Solo son 2, ambos niños… sin embargo, parece que la aldea quiere mantener al segundo en secreto por eso se informo que solo uno sobrevivió"_

"_¿eh?, ¿Qué es lo que está pensando el Hokage para hacer eso?"_

Fue en ese momento que el sonido de un cristal al romperse resonó dentro de la habitación, llamando la atención de las dos voces femeninas quien apresurándose a entrar se dieron cuenta que ahora la habitación permanecía vacía, sobresaliendo solo uno de los cristales que roto en el suelo denotaba la forma tan brusca en que la ventana había sido abierta.

"_Oh no… -decía angustiada una de las mujeres. – parece ser que escucho lo que decíamos…"_

**Musica: Seed – Janne Da Arc**

El niño se sentía fatal, todo aquello que creyó como un sueño era real y dándole igual su condición salto de la ventana, logrando aterrizar de pie y pese a la mirada de algunos de los transeúntes quienes sorprendidos al ver aquello quedaron inmóviles, salió casi disparado por las calles de la villa, bajando su lastimera vista y dirigiéndose hacia su hogar, chocando sin embargo con un niño rubio de cabello alborotado y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, hecho que observaron un par de niños mas, el primero de ojos color blancos y sin pupilas y el segundo, de cabello negro alborotado y ojos del mismo color.

**[Naruto Uzumaki]**

** [Hyuuga Neji]**

**[Rock Lee]**

**Gokigen call de yobarete  
Fura reta kimi o nagusamete  
Koko wa yasashisa apiru shite  
Chansu ga kitaze! jamamono wa mou inai**

Levantándose rápidamente y sin darle importancia siguió su apresurada huida ante los azules ojos del rubio quien parecía desconcertado por aquello. Quería escapar, escapar de todo y olvidar el dolor que su corazón sentía por su trágica pérdida, corriendo tan aprisa como su condición se lo permitía ante los ojos de los desconcertados pueblerinos quienes observaban su recorrido, en especial un par de chicos, el primero de cabello negro y expresión neutral quien junto a su rechoncho amigo de cabellos castaños y algunas marcas circulares en sus mejillas se preguntaban que había sido todo aquello.

**[Nara Shikamaru]**

**[Akimichi Chouji]**

**Niya keta gao o kakushi te  
Nachuraru na furi mo shibia ni  
Youishita kudoki daishi ni  
Kimi wa me o toji chisakuu naduita**

Los recuerdos habían vuelto al Uchiha, el cual no podía dejar de revivirlos mientras seguía escondiendo su mirada al cruzar el centro de la villa, donde un trió de niñas, la primera de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes seguida por sus amigas, una de ellas de cabello corto rosado y ojos del mismo color y la restante de cabello castaño atado en una coleta, al notar al chico pasar a su lado solo volvieron su mirada unos segundos.

** [Yamanaka Ino]**

**[Haruno Sakura]**

** [Tenten]**

**Deatte sugu kimi ni hikare  
Kizutsuku no ga tada kowaku te  
Nani mo iezu nigete bakari  
Namida no *wake shitteru no ni  
Kimi no yowami tsukekon deta  
Ushiro metasa zero janai**

Al igual que las 3 niñas anteriores, lo peatones desviaban de vez en cuando sus vistas hacia el infante que recorría en ese momento la aldea, llamando la atención de dos chicos mas, uno con gafas oscuras y cabello castaño, mientras que el segundo de cabello similar y marcas en de garras en sus mejillas sostenía un cachorro color blanco entre sus brazos.

**[Inuzuka Kiba - Akamaru]**

** [Aburame Shino]**

Unos cuantos metros más adelante, la atención de una pequeña niña de cabello corto azulado y ojos completamente blancos y sin pupilas que caminaba junto a su tutora desvió su atención hacia el lastimero chico.

**[Y… Hyuuga Hinata]**

**Kagayaku natsu no taiyou ni narukara  
Kirame ku kimi no hohoemi mou  
Ichido saite kure  
Kimi dakeo ima ore iro ni someru  
Keredo megami ga sakaseta no wa  
Monokuro no hana**

Corriendo como si no hubiera mañana el Uchiha había llegado finalmente al desolado lugar el cual se encontraba por completo en la ruina, cenizas debido a los incendios causados en algunas de las viviendas así como el pestilente olor a muerte era algo que el niño no podía olvidar de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su casa donde esperaba encontrar a la autora de sus días, sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue derrumbarse ante el porta retrato de su joven madre, soltando en ese momento sus lagrimas así como los sentimientos los cuales había mantenido reprimidos desde el momento que había despertado.

**Subete wa kono shunkan no tame  
Kazoe kirenai "tane" o maite  
Hikyou na **te de kimi o daita?  
Chigau! dare mo kizutsu itenai  
Mata jibun ni ii wakeshi teru**

Sentado sobre el pie de una colina mientras observaba el horizonte el chico recapacitaba, la soledad era algo a lo que quizás tendría que acostumbrarse y era culpa de un hombre… de aquel desgraciado que le había arrebatado todo lo que amaba, recordando esto levanto su mirada, en aquellos ojos castaños en los cuales siempre se había reflejado ternura solo un profundo odio podía divisarse ahora. El deseo de la venganza había sido activado en aquel infante.

**Kimihe no ai ni uso wa nai yo  
Ja anaze ima mo mise rarenai  
Ushiro metasa zero janai**

Recuerdos antes de su desfallecimiento llegaban a su mente, recordando como usando una especie de técnica ilusoria Itachi logro mostrarle los últimos segundos de vida de su amada madre, lo que desato dentro una furia incontenible la cual lo había llevado a pelear en contra de aquel asesino, contra el que no tendría oportunidad alguna, sin embargo el deseo y la ira por seguir aquello despertaría en él un poder que se mantenía dormido hasta ahora.

**Kagayaku natsu no taiyou ni narukara  
Kirame ku kimi no hohoemi**

Natsuo recordó aquellas palabras que el asesino de su familia le dijo al ver por sí mismo de lo que era capaz… "Estúpido niño… huye, corre, corre y aférrate a la vida, vive de una manera miserable y con el único afán de asesinarme… cuando tus ojos hayan llegado al nivel que tienen los míos, búscame"

**[En…]**

**Mou ichido saite kure  
Kimi dakeo ima ore iro ni someru  
Tenshi ga kureta hitotsu  
Dake no me o sodate you**

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del chico quien solo acabo estallando más en furia lo que ocasiono que sus ojos se tornaran tan rojos como la sangre y dándole igual el dolor tanto físico y mental que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento, tomo sus vendajes y los lanzo a un lado donde una corriente de aire los levanto para finalmente llevárselos, mientras que el Uchiha observaba el horizonte preparándose para un futuro el cual no pintaba ser nada fácil y en el cual la venganza parecía ser su única fuente de motivación…

**[Naruto Shinobi Way]**


	2. Capitulo 1 Grupo 8

Ok, antes que nada agradesco a los que les haya atraido la atencion el singular comienzo que utlize en este fic, el cual comienza verdaderamente en este capitulo el cual espero les guste y bueno solo avisar que estare subiendo un capitulo aproximadamente por semana o si el tiempo me lo permite dos, agradezco de antemano sus comentarios, sugerencias y apoyo en este proyecto.

Por cierto solo en caso de que tenga que mencionarlo, este historia es una linea paralela de lo que seria la historia de Naruto, es decir la primera temporada ya que a pesar de que me baso en la verdadera, muchos eventos son propios.

**Todos los personajes de la saga Naruto son propiedad de su respectivo autor, a diferencia del protagonista de esta historia y algunos otros que se me ocurra utilizar a lo largo de la misma.**

* * *

5 años habían pasado desde la tragedia memorable en Konoha, un largo tiempo para algunos mientras que otros podrían pensar que todo aquello transcurrió el día anterior, y ahora, durante aquella fresca mañana de verano en Konoha todo parecía tranquilo, dejando lejos aquel problema parecía que la villa seguía con su usual prosperidad, siendo una muy grande en cuanto a poder militar y no era para menos, siendo una con los mejores shinobis los cuales desde temprana edad eran preparados en la academia ninja la cual en esos momentos despedía a una nueva generación de Genins los cuales en busca de sus nuevos maestros, Jounins con una experiencia y maestría superior a los que habían encontrado, los ayudarían a dar el siguiente paso en el mundo ninja, al menos era lo que regularme hacían la mayoría de los infantes en aquella aldea.

-- Mm…

Despertando de su largo sueño, el niño de cabellos castaños abrió lentamente sus ojos, topándose con la vista del techo de su habitación, algo a lo que ya debía de estar acostumbrado, sin embargo se decidió quedarse boca arriba unos segundos antes de hacer a un lado las sabanas que lo acogían, levantándose poco después y dando un largo bostezo se encamino hacia baño.

Al parecer los 5 años transcurridos habían hecho algunos cambios en su apariencia notándose sobre todo en el color de su tez la cual a pesar de ser clara ahora se había bronceado un poco, su cuerpo un poco más desarrollado mostraba un poco mas de altura siendo aun un poco bajo a sus 11 años, denotaba además un poco fuerza en sus músculos los cuales seguramente se desarrollarían al llegarle la pubertad, y por último, su cabello ahora un poco más largo le llegaba hasta los hombros en cuanto a la parte trasera, dejándose un par de mechones en la parte delantera los cuales llegaban hasta su cuello y cubrían un poco sus oídos. Dos heridas en forma de colmillos se postraban ahora sobre sus mejillas, quizás hechas durante alguna pelea.

-- 8 de la mañana… -comentaba Natsuo aun dando un suspiro. – aun es algo temprano supongo…

Llegando finalmente al baño y después de haber humedecido su rostro con el fin de espantar el sueño, poco después y con el ánimo totalmente renovado el Uchiha tomo su ropa y haciendo gala de agiles movimientos se coloco su acostumbrada playera roja, así como un pantalón de tela negra el cual a pesar de ajustarle en la parte superior se holgaba al llegar a sus tobillos. Después de eso se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida pasando por la cocina donde tomo su chamarra desmangada con el símbolo de su clan color negra así como un trago a un cartón de leche el cual voto a la basura antes de salir del comedor. Llegando finalmente a la sala de estar.

-- Oka-chan, es hora de que me vaya. –contesto el chico al volver su mirada y observar una foto sonriente de su fallecida progenitora. – volveré a la hora de cena.

Dedicándole una última sonrisa y colocándose su chaqueta así como sus sandalias, el Uchiha se apresuro a salir de su hogar.

-- ¡Yosh, hora de esforzarme al máximo!

Sin embargo su anterior ánimo fue apagado al salir abrir la puerta que conducía a la salida del lugar y encontrarse a una mujer madura de piel clara, cabellos negros y rizados la cual con sus ojos rojizos así como una expresión dura lo observaba fijamente. Reparando en su atuendo podría jugar que estaba envuelta en una especie de vendas con marcas negras., las cuales recorriendo la mayoría de su torso formaban un atuendo algo raro para su gusto, así como una larga manga rojiza la cual debería pertenecer a una especie de blusa o protector que usara debajo, algunos vendajes en sus muñecas, un par de sandalias negras y una bandana con el símbolo Konoha que atravesaba por su frente complementaban su vestuario.

-- ¿ah dónde vas Natsuo?... –pregunto la mujer sin cambiar su expresión dura.

-- Eh… yo, solo a entrenar Kurenai-sensei –contesto el Uchiha con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en su frente.

-- ¿cuánto tiempo piensas hacerte el tonto? –regaño ahora la Jounin cruzándose de brazos. – ni siquiera te has graduado de la academia, ¿tan siquiera has asistido un día en que no tenga que llevarte arrastrando?

Un silencio se hizo en el lugar, aquello era verdad sin embargo el Uchiha no se culpaba, prefería aprender por el mismo y sin equivocarse demasiado, era pésimo interactuando con el resto de las personas por lo que tampoco era algo que tuviera que pensar demasiado.

-- No la necesito. –contesto ahora Natsuo con una sonrisa sincera mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca. – yo aprenderé a mi manera y me fortaleceré por mi cuenta, no tiene que preocuparse por mi Kurenai-Sensei.

Ante aquello la susodicha solo pudo dar un suspiro a la vez que en un ágil movimiento desembolsaba lo que parecía ser una cinta color rojo.

-- Toma. –susurro entregándosela al chico.

-- ¿y esto?– sin embargo la sorpresa llego un poco después al darse cuenta de lo que era. – ¿una bandana de ninja?

-- Así es. A partir de ahora estas a prueba para ser Genin.

-- ¿Ah prueba?.... no entiendo –susurro sin quitarle la vista a su nueva posesión.

-- Usualmente para ser Genin se necesita pasar por una serie de pruebas que la academia te impone, sin embargo tú eres un caso especial así que logre que el Hokage me diera la autorización de entrenarte en el equipo 8, por eso es que tu bandana tiene ese singular color, ya que aun no calificas como para portar una que te acredite como ninja.

Para cuando Kurenai había terminado esa explicación noto como su ahora nuevo aprendiz sigilosamente se alejaba de aquel lugar en un intento de escape, el cual fue fácilmente frustrado por la Kunoichi quien con una de sus manos lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo de la manera difícil, cierto?

-- Eh… Kurenai-sensei, es muy amable de su parte pero vera… yo ya tengo un plan de entrenamiento y… -decía algo nervioso Natsuo al intentar justificarse de todo. – y… ¡Ah espere, no Kurenai-sensei!

-- Silencio niño malcriado. –regaño la susodicha mientras en un intento por disciplinar a su estudiante lo llevaba del cuello de la chaqueta arrastrando por la calle aun en contra de la voluntad del niño. – Ahora soy tu Sensei, lo que digo se hace.

-- ¡Noooo, no quiero ir~! –exclamo Natsuo sin muchas esperanzas mientras que los transeúntes observaban aquello desconcertados.

* * *

Algo lejos de ahí, específicamente en uno de los sitios de entrenamiento para los Genin, lo que parecían tres personas esperaban en el centro de todo la aparición de su entrenadora quien por extraño que pareciera se había retrasado, dedicándose a observar a sus alrededores los cuales estaban rodeados por una vasta vegetación la cual la hacía difícil pensar que aquello fuera solo un sitio de entrenamiento.

-- ¿Cuál crees que haya sido la razón por la que Kurenai -Sensei se haya retrasado eh Shino? – Pregunto uno de los chicos finalmente, su apariencia en si parecía ser la más agresiva entre los tres, llevando un holgado abrigo gris y un pantalón de tela negra así como un par de sandalias color azul, su piel era clara y lo más notorio en su rostro además del poco cabello oscuro que se divisaba eran sus ojos negros así como un par de marcas de lobo hechas al parecer con algo de pintura. Llevaba un pequeño cachorro blanco sobre su cabeza el cual ladraba de vez en cuando. - ¿eh, Shino?

El que respondía al nombre de Shino en cambio parecía ser el más serio de aquel grupo, portando una chaqueta verde la cual cubría su cuello y una parte de su rostro, llevaba un pantalón y sandalias similares a los de su compañero, así como la bandana atada a su frente. Diferenciándose solo por su cabello castaño y esponjado además de las gafas de sol oscuras que portaba. El susodicho se limito a seguir observando hacia la nada ante la pregunta de su compañero.

-- Ya veo… -susurro el primero por aquello.

-- K-Kiba-kun… -susurro el último de los miembros, el cual parecía ser una chica tímida de cabellos azulados y cortos, ojos blanco sin pupila, la cual vestía algo similar a sus compañeros a diferente de una chamarra color amarillo claro con los símbolos de su clan, su estatura era la más baja en cuanto a los 3. – Kurenai-sensei no debe tardar mucho en llegar… ten paciencia.

-- Si, supongo que tienes razón Hinata. –dijo Kiba finalmente dando un suspiro y llevando sus manos a la nuca. – solo espero que no nos haga esperar toda la mañana ¿cierto, Akamaru?

El cachorro que respondía ante aquel nombre se limito a dar un par de ladridos como respuesta, finalmente después de casi una hora de espera el grupo pudo divisar a la fuente de sus molestias acercándose a ellos, extrañándose debido a que esta parecía arrastrar algo con una mano.

-- Disculpen la demora chicos. –se disculpaba Kurenai al llegar con su equipo, sin embargo el que no cambiara su semblante le hacía difícil ver si se trataba realmente de una disculpa.

-- ¿Qué sucedió Sensei? –Pregunto casi de inmediato Kiba. – tenemos toda la mañana esperando y a decir verdad, me parece raro que usted se retrase.

-- Tenía un asunto que arreglar. Eso es todo.

Apenas y termino aquella frase, el equipo 9 bajo un poco su vista notando lo que Kurenai sostenía entre manos, lo que llamo la atención de la susodicha quien al darse cuenta de todo de un jalón mando a cierto Uchiha al suelo, quien al notar que era observado solo pudo alzar un poco su vista encontrándose con la mirada de sus ahora compañeros, sonriéndoles de una manera un tanto nerviosa y penosa.

-- H-Hola…

-- Eh... Hola… -contesto Kiba sin muchos ánimos. - ¿y el es?...

-- Uchiha Natsuo, será un miembro temporal del equipo 9. –explico Kurenai.

Un minuto de silencio pasó en el cual los miembros del equipo se miraban entre sí ante tal noticia, hasta el momento en que uno de ellos fue traído a la realidad por algo que no encajaba según la información que poseía.

-- ¿¡¡QUE!!? –pregunto Kiba con un grito ensordecedor el cual aturdió a todos los presentes. - ¿¡Uchiha!?

Fue en ese momento que Natsuo desvió su mirada un tanto apenado por la situación, mientras que Shino y Hinata sorprendidos por aquello le dedicaban miradas a su nuevo compañero de equipo.

- ¿Un Uchiha?... ¿no era Sasuke el único Uchiha sobreviviente Kurenai –sensei? –pregunto finalmente Shino con su apagado tono de voz.

-- Eso fue lo que se le dijo a la aldea y al mundo, sin embargo dos fueron realmente los sobrevivientes. – explico la mujer a la vez que colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del Uchiha, podía parecer insensible sin embargo sabia que revivir aquello era algo que podría molestar a su nuevo alumno.

-- Espere Sensei… -decía Kiba algo pensativo. – quizás recuerdo haber visto a este niño un par de veces en la academia… pero no recuerdo que fuera un Uchiha

-- como dije anteriormente Kiba, su existencia no fue revelada y su apellido fue algo que paso por algo similar, en realidad son pocos los que saben que este niño es un Uchiha, entre ellos el mismo Sasuke. Todo por órdenes del Hokage.

Natsuo se sumergió un poco en sus pensamientos al escuchar aquel nombre, en algunas ocasiones había visto al susodicho Sasuke sin embargo, la forma en cómo este lo miraba y examinaba no era de su agrado, por lo que a pesar de ser parte de su clan se mantenía lejos de él.

-- ¿Y porque es que nos revela algo como esto a nosotros Sensei? –pregunto ahora Shino con un dejo de curiosidad.

-- Porque creo que es lo mejor, el no puede mantenerse en el anonimato siempre si quiere ser un ninja –la mirada de Kurenai se centro en el Uchiha quien le daba la espalda. – Chicos quiero que el tiempo que esté con nosotros lo traten como uno de los suyos y le enseñen sobre el trabajo de equipo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata como Shino asintieron al parecer aquellos dos no tenían ningún problema con el asunto sin embargo, Kiba quien cruzado de brazos estaba parecía delimitarse a no dar un veredicto.

-- ¿Kiba? –pregunto Kurenai esperando la respuesta del susodicho.

-- Me rehusó… - susurro Kiba sin dejar su posición actual. - ¿Por qué este enano tiene que estar en nuestro equipo?

-- ¡Ey que solo tengo 11 años! –reclamo finalmente el Uchiha levantándose del suelo.

-- Ahora que lo veo… eres más pequeño incluso que Hinata. – susurro ahora Kiba ante una apenada Hinata quien solo bajo su mirada. – como sea, ¿Por qué sensei?... ni siquiera a aprobado en la academia, ¿al menos sabes hacer algo?

Un poco molesto por el comentario del chico, Natsuo levanto un poco su mirada hacia el ya que en esos momentos se acercaba e inclinándose hacia el parecía plantarle cara, quizás para provocarlo. La respuesta del Uchiha sin embargo fue un simple desvió de mirada en el cual se notaba cierta molestia.

-- Entiendo tu punto Kiba. – interrumpió finalmente la Jounin dando un paso al frente ante ellos. - ¿Qué les parece un combate de prueba?

-- ¿combate de prueba? – preguntaron tanto Natsuo como el Genin.

-- Si. Tengamos un combate de práctica –sugirió con un semblante serio. – así veremos si las habilidades de Natsuo son las suficientes para entrar al equipo y si a Kiba le ha servido el último mes de entrenamiento que hemos tenido.

El rostro del Uchiha se mostraba apacible y a la vez pensativo, mientras que Kiba parecía confiado, bajando poco después al cachorro que hasta ese momento había permanecido en su cabeza al suelo.

-- Me parece perfecto Sensei, quiero ver de que es capaz el enano.

-- Bien. Porque nunca me retractaría ante un combate –contesto el Uchiha muy decidido, algo que todos los presentes habían visto hasta ese momento.

Tanto Kiba como Natsuo se vieron fijamente, mientras que el resto de los presentes se mantuvo al tanto de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

* * *

El mediodía se había dado y el caluroso sol de esos días permanecía en lo alto de aquel campo de entrenamiento donde solo dos figuras conocidas se postraban, siendo observadas tanto por sus compañeros como por Kurenai quienes un poco retirados de ellos se preparaban para observar el desarrollo del combate entre Kiba y Natsuo.

-- Bien novato, veamos de que eres capaz -alardeo Kiba llamando a su cachorro blanco el cual no tardo mucho en ir a su lado. - ¡demostrémosle a donde pertenece Akamaru!

El cachorro ladro en señal de afirmación mientras que Natsuo por su parte se limito a tomar una posición ofensiva. Hinata y Shino observaban extrañados.

- Kiba-kun usara a Akamaru para este combate… -susurro la pequeña Hyuuga. - ¿Por qué se lo toma tan enserio?...

-- Parece que de alguna forma se siente ofendido ante todo esto – respondió Shino con su usual voz pagada. – ese chico parece que ni siquiera a aprobado la academia y después de todo es esfuerzo que nos costó a nosotros, le parece una burla. Kiba quiere terminar con esto rápido y enseñarle un par cosas al niño por lo que creo.

-- Kiba-kun… -susurro por ultimo Hinata antes de dirigir su mirada nuevamente a la pelea.

La jounin encargada de todos esos Genins no dijo nada, se limito a escuchar los comentarios de sus alumnos sin desviar su vista del campo de batalla, el cual parecía calentarse cada vez mas mientras una cálida brisa veraniega mecía todo el prado. Finalmente el primero en hacer su movimiento fue Kiba, quien corriendo rápidamente hacia él se hizo a la mano con un par de shurikens los cuales lanzo rápidamente contra el muchacho.

- Esa fue una distancia muy corta –susurro Shino al observar el ataque de su compañero.

Sin embargo Natsuo espero aquello y antes de que lo tocaran hizo gala de un par de movimientos agiles y rápidos con los cuales se ayudo a esquivar aquellos artefactos.

-- Ey buen movimiento – lo felicito el Uchiha mientras sonreía, como si aquello no le pareciera algo serio. – lanzarlas a tan corta distancia suele ser muy efectivo

-- ¿Qué dices?... –pregunto deteniendo su marcha y observándola fijamente - ¿Qué acaso no sabes que esto es una pelea?

Nuevamente el genin se puso en camino hacia el Uchiha en un intento por continuar su ataque, lanzando una serie de puñetazos así como una rápida patada que intento conectarle al aplicarle una anterior barrida la cual Natsuo había esquivado dando un pequeño salto y aterrizando metros atrás, esbozando la misma sonrisa amplia en su rostro la cual podía comprarse a la de un niño divirtiéndose.

-- ¿Por qué sonríe? - se pregunto el chico del abrigo sin entender aquello. - ¡Akamaru!

Al son de aquel llamado, el perro ninja se lanzo hacia el Uchiha en un intento por embestirlo, el cual no fue muy difícil de esquivar para Natsuo quien dando pequeños brincos hacia atrás esquivaba todos los intentos del canino por alcanzarlo. El joven ninja estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando lo que parecía ser un tornado, o al menos eso le había parecido, se acercaba a él a gran velocidad por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo mayor logro dar un gran salto haciendo que cualquiera que fuera aquello terminara estampándose contra el suelo, levantando una gran cortina de humo.

-- ¿Woaa, que fue todo eso? – se preguntaba Natsuo antes de aterrizar a unos metros. – debo estar atento…

El humo debido a la explosión anterior poco a poco se fue disipando gracias al viento que en ese momento soplaba, observando el Uchiha como instantes después tanto Kiba como Akamaru emergían de entre el polvo.

-- ya veo, era Kiba… hehe esa parecía ser una buena técnica –susurro con una sonrisa en rostro. - ¡vamos Kiba, sigamos peleando!

-- ¿Eh? … ¡Woaa!

Ahora el impresionado no era otro sino Kiba quien sin poder creerlo, observo como a gran velocidad el infante corría hacia el llegando en instantes y comenzaba a lanzarle puñetazos y algunas patadas a una velocidad muy rápida, apenas dándose tiempo para esquivar aquello.

Sus compañeros por su parte estaban asombrados por la velocidad del pequeño, mas aun por el rostro de satisfacción que mostraba durante su ataque y el cual no parecía cambiar ante nada.

-- En verdad… esto es como ver a un niño jugar… -susurro Shino sin apartar su vista.

-- Su velocidad es sorprendente… -susurro Hinata sin poder creerlo.

Kurenai se mantuvo al margen de la conversación mientras no quitaba un ojo de la pelea la cual parecía haberse vuelto a favor del Uchiha quien no dejaba de atacar a su rival el cual se mantenía escapando, finalmente logrando separarse a una distancia considerable para replantear su estrategia.

-- vaya que es rápido, ¿Eh Akamaru? –susurraba Kiba algo agitado al haber sido perseguido de esa manera por el Uchiha. – Je, vamos a ponernos serios.

Natsuo observo en ese momento como el cachorro saltaba a la espalda de su dueño y este, tomando una posición animal similar a la de un cuadrúpedo susurraba una técnica que le pareció deletrear como "Jujin Bushin", observando segundos después como una nube de humo aparecía para posteriormente irse y revelar a dos Kibas, o al menos eso le parecía.

-- Genial… -susurro el Uchiha sin quitar la vista de su enemigo. – Una técnica que no había visto hasta este momento… Vamos Nats, podemos con esto

Se decía así mismo sin dejar de sonreír mientras examinaba la situación, momento en el que los dos Kibas se lanzaron contra él y girando sobre su propio eje, aumentaban la velocidad de sus giros hasta volverse un tornado el cual por su apariencia cortaría cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente.

-- Así que así es… ¡No debo dejar que me toque! –se apresuro a decir dando un gran salto con el cual logro evitar la poderosa embestida que le había sido lanzada, observando como aquel ataque destruía un par de arboles que estaban en su trayecto. - ¡Oye ten más cuidado con la naturaleza!

Dijo antes de caer y correr en la dirección contraria a la que su enemigo estaba.

-- Veamos, tengo que buscar una forma de acabar con la pelea –se dijo en su mente mientras que el sonido de arboles cayendo le indicaban que Kiba se acercaba. - ¡Lo tengo!

Frenando su paso y dándose la vuelta, tranquilamente espero a que Kiba y Akamaru le dieran alcance, observando cómo minutos después una explosión de tierra surgía y de entre esta, los hermanos Inuzuka aparecían dando unos pasos hacia él.

-- ¿Qué ocurre ya no te sientes tan confiado eh? -pregunto Kiba con una sonrisa.

-- No, solo que creí que no sería divertido esconderme

Una vena punzante de enojo no se hizo esperar en la frente del Inuzuka quien parecía molesto por el comentario del Uchiha.

-- ¿Así que divertido eh?... ¡Akamaru démosle algo para que se divierta!

A pesar de estar convertido en Kiba, Akamaru contesto con un ladrido dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su presa la cual al ver esto ya había comenzando a correr en la dirección contraria.

-- ¡No te servirá de nada escapar, Gatsuuga!!

Nuevamente girando sobre sí mismos, tanto Kiba como Akamaru lanzaron su feroz técnica la cual se dirigió rápidamente contra Natsuo quien al seguir huyendo de eso, sonrió al ver que la muralla que marcaba los límites del sito se divisaba.

-- ¡Yossh! –exclamo volviendo su mirada y aumentando su velocidad. - ¡Aquí vamos!

Fue entonces que yendo a una considerable velocidad el Uchiha dio un giro invertido en 360 grados aterrizando en el terreno sobre sus manos donde comenzó a dar cientos de volteretas invertidas con la intención de tomar más velocidad mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y aquella muralla, donde al llegar uso un poco de chakra para fijarse en la pared y de esta manera, ayudándose con un segundo impulso causado por el mismo salir disparado en la dirección a la que Kiba y Akamaru se acercaban.

-- Este será un gran impacto… ¡prepárense! –advertía el Uchiha a la vez que la fricción por sus anteriores movimientos ahora habían creado una estela de fuego alrededor de el, la cual lo hacía parecer una estrella fugaz cruzando el oscuro cielo. - ¡Uchiha Strike!

El choque entre el Gatsuuga de Kiba y Kamaru contra el flameante ataque del Uchiha no se hizo esperar mucho, observando a lo lejos los genins restantes y la Jounin como una feroz corriente de aire se desataba ante la fuerza de aquello. Una explosión era inminente y no tardo mucho en generarse, levantando una cortina de polvo que cubrió todo el campo.

* * *

La apacible brisa vespertina, era todo lo que se podía sentir, oh al menos lo que él podía sentir, estaba todo oscuro, aunque no era como si hubiera sido su primera vez, recordó como la noche de la tragedia todo lo fue, un lugar desolado, un lugar donde la oscuridad dominaba por completo, quizás un sitio al que habría que debía de haberse acostumbrado a permanecer. Fue en ese momento que algunas voces comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos a la realidad donde se topo a algunos pares de ojos que lo observaban detenidamente.

-- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto la voz de Kurenai quien causo que el Uchiha terminara de volver a la realidad.

-- Si… -susurro al son que se levantaba y frotaba un poco su cabeza. - ¿Qué paso?... ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

Todos se miraron entre si antes de contestar.

-- Kiba-kun fue el ganador… -dijo la apenada Hinata antes de contestar. - ¡P-pero tu desempeño fue genial Natsuo-kun!

Alago tímidamente la chica en un intento por qué no se sintiera tan mal, Shino solo observo mientras que Kurenai esbozaba una leve sonrisa al parecer satisfecha con los resultados de todo. En ese momento Kiba, con su cachorro nuevamente montado en su cabeza se acerco al chico y le tendió la mano.

-- Fue un buen combate mocoso… esa técnica que usaste me preocupo por un segundo. –decía a la vez que Natsuo tomaba su mano y se ayudaba a levantarse. - ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

-- Se me ocurrió en el momento que vi tu técnica y pensé en como contrarrestarla. – contesto Natsuo como si aquello fuera de lo más normal, sorprendiéndose poco después al ver el rostro de desconcierto que sus compañeros tenían. - ¿Qué?

-- Estas diciendo… ¿Qué casi me vences con una técnica que acabas de inventarte?... –susurro con un tono apagado.

-- si, creo que aun debo perfeccionarla jeje –contesto riendo a la vez que llevaba su mano a la nuca.

-- ¡YO LO MATO!

-- ¡Kiba kun detente, no fue su intención! – forcejeaba Hinata en un intento por detenerlo junto con Shino para que el susodicho no cumplirá aquella amenaza.

Algunos minutos después de calmar a Kiba, este se acerco junto con su cachorro y para sorpresa de todos ahí le tendió la mano en señal de respeto.

-- Peleaste muy bien y en realidad eres bueno –comento Kiba sin apartar su vista de el.- bien hecho Moc… Natsuo.

El susodicho observo como Kiba en esos momentos desviaba un poco su mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro, limitándose a mostrar una propia mientras estrechaba su mano.

-- Lo mismo digo Kiba, eres fuerte. Pero la próxima vez yo ganare.

Ambos se sonrieron, para alegría de Hinata y quizás de Shino quienes parecían aceptar que aquello terminara bien.

-- Bueno aunque algo tarde creo que es hora de las presentaciones chicos. –sugirió Kurenai llamando la atención de todos nuevamente. – adelante.

-- Mi nombre es Aburame Shino. Un Placer

Natsuo asintió como agradecimiento aunque el sombrío tono de Shino lo asustaba un poco.

- H-Hyuuga Hinata, Gusto en conocerte Natsuo-kun… -se presento la tímida chica con una pequeña reverencia.

El Uchiha le sonrió como respuesta lo que desconcertó a la Hyuuga por completo.

-- Soy Kiba Inuzuka, supongo que fue un placer. –dice llevando sus manos a la nuca.

-- ¿y el perrito?... ¿cómo se llamaba?... –decía intentando recordar. - ¡Así, Akamaru!

Respondiendo al Uchiha el cachorro ladro un par de veces y lanzándose contra él lo derribo, observando entre risas el equipo como en ese momento el perro lamia por completo el rostro de Natsuo.

-- ¡Jajaja, no, basta chico me haces cosquillas! – reía mientras intentaba sostener al cachorro.

-- Oye Natsuo. –dijo Kiba algo pensativo ante algo que no había entendido hasta ese momento. - ¿Por qué reías tanto durante la pelea?

-- ¿Eh? – se pregunto el chico apartando un poco a Akamaru de su rostro. - ¿A qué te refieres?

-- Bueno como explicarlo… era como si estuvieras feliz, por decirlo de esa manera.

-- Aaah... ¿Por qué no estarlo? –Pregunto ahora el Uchiha.- es divertido pelear con tipos fuertes, ¡No chico, abajo, jaja!

Una gota de sudor se reflejo en los restantes miembros del equipo quienes extrañados por la actitud del infante volvieron su mirada hacia su instructora, quien limitándose a dar un suspiro de resignación contesto…

-- Ni yo tengo la respuesta a eso…

Fue así como Natsuo quien ahora permeancia riendo en el suelo ante un cachorro que se negaba a dejarlo en paz había pasado a ser un miembro temporal de equipo 8, riendo poco después su compañeros ante esa escena, risa a la que se unió poco después Kurenai mientras algunos tonos carmesí en el azul cielo hacían presente que el atardecer se acercaba.


	3. Capitulo 2 Misiones

Una mañana tranquila y apacible en Konoha, como todas las que había sido durante los últimos años. Hyuuga Hinata, una tímida chica de apenas 12 primaveras cumplidas se había levantado temprano esa mañana para cumplir con sus usuales tareas como shinobi a las cuales su tutora, Kurenai, le había impuesto desde hace un tiempo. Justo en ese momento la niña de ojos blancos a paso lento hacia acto de aparición en el comedor de la modesta vivienda, dejando al parecer a su cuidadora un poco sorprendido quizás por esto.

-- Hinata… veo que te has levantado muy temprano hoy. –susurro Kurenai ocultando casi por completo su desconcierto. - ¿iras a entrenar antes de asistir a las misiones de hoy?

Aquello era una simple treta ya que la mujer estaba enterada que su pupila, por más que intentara ocultarlo, solía observar a escondidas a cierto rubio que desde hace algún tiempo parecía haber llamado su atención.

-- No, solo quiero dar un pequeño paseo. –contesto la Hyuuga con su usual tono. - si usted me lo permite, claro…

-- Supongo que no hay problema con eso. –dijo al son que bebía un sorbo de su taza de café y pensaba un poco el asunto. – solo llega a tiempo, debemos ir con Sarutobi-Sama y tomar las misiones del día.

-- De acuerdo.

Fue así como después de aquella conversación, la tímida niña salió hacia el recibidor y tomando su chamarra y sandalias se las coloco para después salir de la vivienda mientras que una Kurenai algo pensativa ante la respuesta de su alumna parecía meditar todo aquello.

-- Hyuuga… Uchiha… ¿Quién pensaría que me tocaría entrenar a dos descendientes de ese linaje?

Pensaba en ese momento la mujer para si misma, recordando a cierto Uchiha quien hace poco había pasado su cuidado y el cual pensando sobre su situación, ciertamente le recordaba a la chica que acababa de salir de ahí, quizás la forma en cómo habían quedado abandonados era diferente, sin embargo a su criterio esos dos le parecían en cierta forma muy parecidos.

* * *

Caminando por las apenas pobladas calles de la aldea, a paso lento pero firme la pequeña Hyuuga parecía haber dicho la verdad sobre el susodicho paseo ya que para cualquiera que la observaba, Hinata no parecía llevar algún rumbo determinado, limitándose a atravesar la aldea con la mirada pasiva que la acostumbraba mientras que su mente parecía divagar por obra de cierto chico rubio el cual no había logrado observar desde hace un par de días. Repentinamente una voz familiar resonó en su cabeza.

-- ¿uh?... ¿será?... –susurro con un tono impaciente mientras corría un poco y se ocultaba detrás de un poste de luz para observar al poseedor de aquella voz la cual reconocía perfectamente. – S-si es… Naruto-kun…

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se llenaron de entusiasmo notándose además la pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que sus labios mostraban en ese momento, divisándose instantes después como aquel rubio tan apreciado para ella parecía dirigirse hacia las afueras del pueblo junto a cierta pelirosa por la cual parecía sentir algo.

-- ¡Al fin, una oportunidad de mostrar lo que valgo! – decía el rubio realmente exaltado por aquello. - ¡esta misión si será una verdadera prueba!

-- Ya cálmate Naruto. –regañaba Sakura instantes después y sin dejar de seguirle el paso. – Solo tenemos que escoltar al señor Tazuna a su pueblo, quizás ni siquiera enfrentemos problemas complicados.

-- No digas eso Sakura-chan… -susurro el rubio con un tono de voz apagado el cual no tardo mucho en recuperar su estado anterior. - ¡Esta misión será especial, lo presiento!

-- Naruto-kun… -susurraba a lo lejos la Hyuuga sin poder de dejar de admirar a aquella persona la cual era su fuente de inspiración.

-- ¿Eh?

Sintiendo una mirada fija el rubio volvió su mirada intentando encontrar a alguien, sin embargo no parecía haber nadie allí.

-- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? –pregunto Sakura al ver su distracción tan repentina. - ¿acaso viene Sasuke-kun?

-- Eh… no. –contesto el susodicho mientras maldecía a su compañero Uchiha por estarse retrasando. – solo sentí que alguien me observaba…

-- Debes estar paranoico –respondió la pelirosa mientras daba un suspiro de resignación y continuaba el camino. – vamos esperaremos a Sasuke-kun y Kakashi-Sensei en la entrada de la aldea.

-- ¡Hi Sakura chan!

Muy distraído en su intento por alcanzar a su compañera parecía que Naruto no había notado la presencia de cierta Hyuuga quien, pegada al poste tano como podía permanecía nerviosa y a la vez agradecida por haber reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido como para ocultarse. Finalmente después de unos momentos de nerviosismo, la chica salió de su escondite observando fijamente hacia la dirección en que los dos Genins habían partido.

-- Naruto-kun se va a una misión… -susurro recordando que tanto el susodicho como su compañera llevaban equipaje, deduciendo que quizás estarían un par de días fuera de la aldea. – bien… yo también me esforzare

Pensó Hinata para sí misma poniendo rumbo nuevamente hacia su hogar.

* * *

Los atajos no siempre eran la mejor alternativa a seguir, era lo que pasaba por la mente de la pequeña Hyuuga quien debido a la curiosidad por explorar una nueva ruta y quizás, el hecho de no querer regresar tan pronto la habían hecho tomarlo.

-- Creo que si tomo este camino… -susurraba algo pensativa mientras observaba todas las rutas posibles. – o quizás este… ya me confundí…

-- ¿Así que… decidiste salir del agujero donde te tenían? – pregunto una voz un tanto agresiva.

-- ¿Ah?... yo…

Sin embargo Hinata pudo darse cuenta que aquellas palabras no eran dirigidas hacia ella, proviniendo quizás de un lugar cercano al poder escucharlas, suspirando poco después al pensar que se había metido en problemas.

-- ¿Pero de dónde provino aquello?... –susurro para sí misma antes de escuchar una segunda voz esta vez, una conocida. – ese es…

Con algo de curiosidad y desconcierto ante aquello, Hinata avanzo sigilosamente a través de uno de los techos de la vivienda, quedándose oculta para observar sorprendida como en una de las calles deshabitadas cercanas su nuevo compañero de equipo parecía tener una charla con cierto Uchiha el cual Naruto y Sakura debían estar esperando

-- Contesta. Acabo de hacerte una pregunta. – insistió Sasuke con una expresión que denotaba cierta impaciencia.

Sin embargo con la mirada un poco baja Natsuo parecía limitarse a observarlo sin decir palabra alguna.

-- Dos Uchihas sobreviven, la aldea decide mantener oculto a uno y ahora… ¿Después de todo dejan todo de lado como si fuera lo más común? –le dijo en un tono de burla. - ¿no te parece extraño?... ¿Qué demonios planeas Natsuo?

-- No se a lo que te refieras. –contesto finalmente el susodicho con un tono de voz algo cortante. – Yo no pedí esto Sasuke.

Hinata observaba detenidamente todo aquello, realmente no entendía del todo la conversación entre ambos chicos sin embargo, de alguna forma sentía que el verlos charlar posiblemente debían tener una conexión, especialmente por el hecho de que el moreno no solía hablar con demasiadas personas y pese a las dudas que tenia sobre su compañero, parecía que el hecho de ser un Uchiha era algo verdadero.

-- ¿Crees que voy a creer eso? –se burlo Sasuke dando un paso hacia el frente lo que atrajo la atención tanto de Hinata como Natsuo. - Ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo ¿recuerdas?... acabar con la persona que hizo nuestras vidas una miseria.

Natsuo trago saliva al escuchar aquello, no era algo que le gustara recordar.

-- La manera de poder hacerlo es convertirse en un ninja con capacidades superiores y la única manera es pasar por la academia y formar parte de un equipo. –continuaba diciendo a la vez que a pasos decididos acortaba la distancia entre él y aquel Uchiha. - ¿así que te has dado cuenta de que tu manera de hacer las cosas no te llevara a ningún lado?

Dando un paso hacia atrás Natsuo retrocedió un poco ya que la distancia entre él y Sasuke en verdad se había acortado, reconociendo que aun después de ese tiempo le seguía provocando algo de temor, quizás por el hecho de ser el hermano menor del asesino de su familia así como la usual mirada que solía dedicarle la cual no era tampoco muy diferente a la de Itachi.

-- ¿Tan cobarde como siempre? – se burlo nuevamente el moreno mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sínica.

-- ¡No lo soy!

Sasuke arqueo una ceja ante aquel comentario mientras que Hinata tuvo que contener un poco la sorpresa para no ser descubierta ya que aquella reacción del Uchiha la había tomado con la guardia baja.

-- No hago esto por seguirte el paso… -susurro con voz temblorosa y apretando sus puños. - yo tengo una ambición, quizás sean la misma pero lo hare a mi manera… y voy a superarte Sasuke…

El susodicho se limito a sonreír de una manera un tanto mezquina a la vez que tomaba su equipaje el cual había dejado en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos.

-- Solo el mejor de ambos podrá asesinarlo y no pienso perder. –comento antes de comenzar a alejarse. – esta charla a terminado, ya que parece que no estamos solos…

Hinata llevo una de sus palmas a su rostro, cubriendo su boca ante aquel comentario, parecía haber sido descubierta y a pesar de la marcha temprana de Sasuke, Natsuo parecía no querer hacer lo mismo, permaneciendo de espaldas a ella y sin dejar de observar el lugar por donde su compañero de clan se había marchado. Finalmente al notar que su compañero de equipo no se movía, la Hyuuga intento marcharse del lugar.

-- Hinata. - llamo el Uchiha haciendo caer a la susodicha del tejado por lo repentino que había sido, atrapándola para suerte de la misma en sus brazos. - ¿te encuentras bien?

-- Aaah…

-- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto nuevamente Natsuo desconcertado al notar como el rostro de su compañera se había puesto colorado. - ¿Hinata?

Desconcertado por la reacción de su compañera, Natsuo juro que estaba a punto de decirle algo antes de que la misma colapsara, jurando que por un momento pudo ver como algo de humo salía de sus orejas así como el lugar donde antes habían estado sus ojos parecía haber ahora solo un par de espirales girando.

-- ¿y ahora qué hago?...

* * *

-- Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?...

Se preguntaba Hinata tallando un poco sus antes de que su mente comenzara a trabajar sobre lo anterior que había vivido, dándose cuenta casi al instante que se encontraba en la plaza de la villa, un lugar que había visitado anteriormente ya que era usualmente muy tranquilo y podía meditar acerca de ciertos asuntos, fue entonces que volvió a la realidad e intento moverse recibiendo en ese momento una lata que parecía de ser de soda de naranja.

-- ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Natsuo después de haberle dado el refresco a su compañera.

-- S-si… gracias –susurro la chica observando que el Uchiha se sentaba a su lado.

-- me alegra.

Observando de reojo, Hinata pudo ver como su compañero le regalaba una sonrisa al son que comenzaba a tomar de su bebida, recordando lo que había pasado antes de su desmayo lo que la hizo ponerse colorada nuevamente, tratando de ocultarse con su bebida lo que le fue muy difícil, sin embargo, el Uchiha parecía distraído y no le tomo importancia a lo que había pasado, de hecho por su actitud tan apacible ni siquiera pareció haberle molestado.

Los minutos pasaron y la Hyuuga poco a poco sintió que debía decirle algo a aquel niño ¿pero qué sería?, de alguna forma se lamentaba en su mente haber estado espiando algo que no le incumbía, sin embargo debía tomar en cuenta que ahora sabía algo más sobre su nuevo compañero, aunque también la había abierto la duda hacia algunas mas. El tiempo siguió su curso y ante aquel silencio molesto Hinata se armo de valor para decir algo cuando finalmente…

-- Creo que ya se nos hizo tarde. –susurro Natsuo levantándose de su asiento lo que interrumpió el intento de habla de su compañera. – Vamos, Hinata-chan tenemos que ir con Kurenai-sensei

Diciendo eso el Uchiha se coloco un par de muñequeras rojas en ambos brazos así como la cinta que lo acreditaba como aprendiz de Genin la cual debido a su estatura (y forma de atarla) termino llegándole hasta la espalda, momentos después miro a su compañera con una sonrisa confiada indicándole que debían partir.

-- H-Hi… -susurro Hinata con su usual tono apenado levantándose de su asiento y caminando junto con Natsuo hacia su nuevo destino, lamentándose en su mente el no haber tenido el valor de disculparse por lo anterior.

* * *

En las afueras del edificio el grupo 8 y su instructora ya esperaba a los dos miembros restantes del equipo, algo extraño por parte de Hinata ya que no era de las que se retrasaba, dedicándose sus compañeros a esperar mientras que Kurenai por su parte revisaba algunos documentos que tenía en sus manos.

-- Primero Kurenai-sensei y ahora Hinata –se quejaba Kiba . - ¿Qué ya nadie es puntual?

-- Tampoco a llegado Natsuo –comento Shino con su usual tono.

-- Si bueno, de el no esperaba nada sinceramente. –contesto llevando sus manos a la nuca.

-- De Hinata me sorprende sinceramente, en cuanto a Natsuo… -susurro Kurenai pensativa. – Quizás se le haya olvidado, lo mejor hubiera sido traerlo arrastrando nuevamente.

Tanto Kiba como Shino la observaron con cierto desconcierto, anotando en su memoria que dejar esperando a aquella mujer no sería la mejor idea de todos. El tiempo siguió pasando y finalmente los dos chicos se divisaron a lo lejos, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia sus compañeros apenas y los habían notado.

-- ¡Hola chicos! – saludo Natsuo apenas y llego con sus compañeros. – Lamento la tardanza.

-- L-lo siento chicos… -se disculpo la Hyuuga con una leve inclinación.

Tanto Shino, Kiba como Kurenai los observaron detenidamente lo que desconcertó a ambos.

-- ¿y qué hacían ambos que se demoraron tanto? –pregunto finalmente Kiba

Hinata se sonrojo totalmente ante aquella pregunta, recordando el motivo de su tardanza y mirando de reojo en ocasiones a Natsuo quien seguía con su apacible expresión.

-- No mucho, la encontré de camino a este lugar y le invite un refresco. –dijo Natsuo con su calma habitual. – aunque creo que debí haberme fijado en la hora antes de hacer eso.

La tímida chica estaba ahora sorprendida por las palabras de su compañero, sobre todo por no haberle atribuido la culpa la cual por cierto merecía ante aquello.

-- ¿Verdad Hinata? – pregunto el Uchiha ahora con una sonrisa sincera.

-- ¡S-si!... –se apresuro a decir la susodicha al son que el rubor en su rostro se hacia un poco notorio teniendo que bajar un poco la mirada ante esto. – Perdonen, yo tampoco me di cuenta de la hora que era…

Los restantes miembros del equipo analizaron sus palabras así como la imagen que daban ambos, contrarrestando completamente la imagen segura que el Uchiha daba ante la penosa y muy tímida de su compañera, aun así conociendo la actitud de Hinata decidieron dejarlo pasar para concentrarse en el motivo por lo cual se habían reunido esa mañana.

-- Así que en cuanto a las misiones… -comento Shino intentando regresar la seriedad al ambiente.

-- Cierto. Bien grupo 8 tenemos un par de misiones que hacer hoy así que prepárense para sus tareas.

-- Bien lo esperaba. –dijo Natsuo muy entusiasmado. - ¿Qué haremos?, ¿escoltar a un terrateniente que es amenazado por un clan de ninjas?, ¿proteger una aldea de un ataque?... ¡vamos, muero de la emoción Kurenai-Sensei!

El resto del equipo no fue el único que aun no se acostumbraba a las reacciones de aquel niño ya que parecía que incluso Kurenai, quien en ese momento llevaba una mano a su nuca no terminaba de entenderlo.

-- Eh… no, no es nada de eso Natsuo, lo que harán será…

-- ¿¡Que, que!? – insisto el joven Uchiha con ojos de ilusión. -- ¡Quiero saber!

-- Lo que harán será…

* * *

-- Gracias muchachitos por su servicio. – decía una mujer de edad madura al son que les daba indicaciones de cómo deberían cuidar a su bebe. – en verdad me hacen un gran favor.

-- Descuide, nos esforzaremos. – contesto Hinata con el mejor tono de seguridad que podía dar.

La mujer al ver un momento a Hinata, así como a un Natsuo quien en su rostro dibujaba cierta incertidumbre término abandonando su hogar dejando a los dos ninjas al cuidado del mismo, así como de cierto bebe quien por el momento amenazaba con permanecer dormido el resto de la tarde.

-- Debe ser una broma… ¿esto es una misión? – pregunto el Uchiha dando un largo suspiro de resignación. – creí que los ninjas… hacían no se… cosas más interesantes.

-- T-todos empezamos desde misiones sencillas Natsuo-kun. –susurro la chica atrayendo la atención del susodicho. – la misiones están clasificadas de la D a la S, a nosotros los Genins nos corresponden las más sencillas.

Natsuo se quedo pensativo ante el comentario de su amiga el cual trajo a su mente las palabras que Sasuke le había dirigido esa mañana.

-- En fin… supongo que Kiba y Shino fueron junto con Kurenai-Sensei a una misión espectacular y nos dejaron las más fáciles. –se quejo sentándose en el pórtico de aquel hogar.

-- No diría eso exactamente. – comento recordando las anteriores misiones que había hecho junto con los susodichos. -¿demos lo mejor de nosotros si?

Por primera vez el Uchiha pudo ver la linda sonrisa de su compañera la cual lo desconcertó al igual que, sintiendo un vuelco el estomago lo hizo sonrojarse un poco, limitándose a asentir con su mirada en forma positiva. Hinata no noto la reacción de su compañero.

Fue así que acoplándose a la misión que se les había dicho ambos ninjas se dispusieron a cumplirla, lo cual no fue muy difícil debido a que el recién nacido se había mantenido dormido toda la tarde, lo que le había dejado tiempo a cierto Uchiha de repasar algunas rutinas en cuanto a su entrenamiento ante los atónitos ojos de la Hyuuga quien, después de Naruto, no había visto a algún otro entrenar de aquella forma. En verdad tenía algo que probarse a sí mismo, o algo que superar, al menos eso pensaba.

-- N-Natsuo-kun…

-- ¿mm?... ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? –pregunto el Uchiha interrumpiendo las flexiones que en ese momento hacia.

-- Eto… yo… -susurro ruborizándose un poco para al final bajar su mirada y hacer una leve inclinación. – Perdona por lo de esta tarde…

Alzando su vista hacia la tímida niña, Natsuo pensó un poco acerca de los recientes sucesos, sonriendo un poco al recordar el porqué de aquella disculpa. Hinata observo un poco asustada como su compañero después de flexionar un poco sus rodillas al levantarse se dirigía hacia ella, notando instantes después como colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros y le regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

-- No te preocupes, de hecho lo había olvidado. –decía riendo un poco para posteriormente llevar sus manos a la nuca. – creo que solo estabas en el lugar y momento equivocado.

¿Algo tan fácil como eso? Se preguntaba la Hyuuga al ver esa reacción tan simple que su compañero poseía, se había imaginado un interrogatorio, incluso esperaba que Natsuo le pidiera la razón por la que había estado escuchando aquello, la cual por cierto no sabría contestar ya que el quedarse en aquel lugar era algo que aun le sorprendía a la misma.

-- Si… creo que fue eso… -contesto Hinata al ver como el Uchiha se sentaba en el pórtico del patio de aquel hogar y se recostaba al parecer en un intento por descansar.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, en el que el sonido del viento al mover la espesura de los arboles de aquel jardín, así como el sonido del agua fluyendo por el estanque de la misma era lo único que podía escucharse. Aquello en cierta forma la molestaba, quizás por el hecho de que la culpa que sentía no se había calmado con la reacción de su compañero, sin embargo, no era mucho lo que podía hacer, al menos eso creía.

-- Natsuo-kun… ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun te trata de esa manera? – se digno finalmente a preguntar la Hyuuga, arrepintiéndose instantes después sin embargo.

Preguntándose porque había hecho esa pregunta a la vez que Natsuo medito un poco sobre el asunto antes de decir algo, era remontarse en el pasado, algo que no solía hacer mucho por razones personales, sin embargo no era lo suyo ignorar a los demás como lo hacía Sasuke, así que tomando un poco de aire contesto finalmente…

-- Solo son cosas del pasado… -dijo sin muchos ánimos.- Yo y Sasuke quedamos en un estado parecido después de la perdida de nuestras familias, el causante era el mismo y a ambos nos dejo vivos por razones que apenas entendimos en esos momentos…

El chico hizo una pausa, mientras que alzando su vista al cielo suspira un poco para volver a hablar, ante la atenta mirada de Hinata quien escuchaba todo lo que su compañero decía.

-- Lo único que ese tipo nos dejo fue la venganza. –susurro mirando su puño y cerrándolo fuertemente. – es lo único que nos mantiene vivos desde entonces…

-- Eso es muy tiste. –contesto la chica con un tono lastimero.

-- si, pero bueno nadie escoge el camino que le toca recorrer.

Nuevamente el silencio volvió, silencio durante el cual Hinata observo unos momentos a su compañero el cual de cierta forma, le recordó a cierto rubio por el cual se había estado preguntando toda la tarde y el cual seguramente ya estaría en camino hacia su misión. El recordar que Sasuke formaba parte de su equipo hizo que a la chica volviera el recuerdo de algo que la había intrigado en el momento.

-- ¿Le… tienes miedo a lo que Sasuke-kun pueda hacer?

Esta vez el sorprendido fue el Uchiha quien tuvo que analizar un poco todo para entender a lo que la Hyuuga se refería, recordando la reacción que había tenido frente a su compañero de clan.

-- Yo… entiendo si eso. –interrumpió nuevamente Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – porque soy una persona muy cobarde… no soy buena ninja realmente y mis habilidades son pobres así que…

Sin embargo el sonido de algunos llantos provenientes del bebe que hasta ese momento se había mantenido dormido resonaron por el lugar, dándose cuenta ambos ninjas y siendo la Hyuuga la cual se dirigió rápidamente a calmar al recién nacido.

-- Ya, ya tranquilo.- susurro la niña al tomar al bebe en brazos y comenzar a arrullarlo. – tranquilo por favor…

A pesar de los intentos tan pobres de Hinata, poco a poco con su esfuerzo y su dulce voz quizás, el niño comenzó a tranquilizarse, suspirando la chica aliviada ante aquello.

-- Valla, parece que serias una buena madre eh Hinata-chan.

Volviendo su mirada con algo de desconcierto los ojos sin pupilas de aquella chica se toparon con los castaños del Uchiha el cual recargado en una de las paredes, la observaba con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada un tanto divertida.

-- N-No digas esas cosas Natsuo-kun… -susurro la chica sonrojándose y ocultando su mirada un poco.

-- No te desvalores a ti misma Hinata.

-- ¿Eeh? –pregunto desconcertada ante eso ultimo.

-- Sinceramente no sé porque hayas pasado anteriormente y tampoco es algo en lo que deba meterme. –decía mientras caminaba hacia su amiga y se detuvo al observar al bebe que en ese momento permanecía tranquilo. – sin embargo, hay cosas que cada uno de nosotros puede hacer, mientras creas en ti no hay nada que no puedas lograr, al menos se que no hubiera podido calmar a ese bebe como lo hiciste tu.

El ultimo tono bromista que utilizo el chico le había sacado una sonrisa a Hinata quien tardo un poco en darse cuenta de esto, agradeciendo en su mente aquellas palabras y recordándose a sí misma que tendría que tener más tacto sobre lo que hablaba con su compañero, al menos si es que sus ideas eran tan maleables como las de ella.

* * *

La tarde se había pasado rápidamente y después de haberse reagrupado con el resto de sus compañeros, así como con su instructora, Hinata se despidió de todos encaminándose ahora junto con Kurenai hacia su apacible hogar, pensando durante el trayecto sobre el día que había tenido, deduciendo que era hasta la fecha uno de los más agitados de su vida, quizás por las circunstancias que le había tocado pasar gracias a cierto Uchiha quien en este momento debía estar haciendo algo parecido.

-- ¿Hinata?... ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto Kurenai al ver a su alumna tan distraída en sus pensamientos.

-- Aaah… P-Perdón Kurenai-sensei… -susurro con su usual tono. -¿me decía algo?

La mujer observo fijamente a su protegida antes de continuar.

-- Te preguntaba sobre Natsuo, ¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca de el?

-- ¿mi… opinión?... –pregunto ahora Hinata sin entender a que iba todo eso. --¿Por qué la pregunta Sensei?...

-- Es un miembro temporal del equipo, también es mi deber saber su opinión acerca de el. –contesto la mujer en un tono serio pero autoritario.

-- Me parece un buen chico, a decir verdad -contesto la chica con algo de pena. – no creo que sea alguien que vaya a dar problema.

-- Ya veo. –susurro Kurenai continuando su camino junto con su alumna. – Parece que las cosas no están resultando tan mal, solo espero poder mantenerlas bajo control.

Pensó la Kunoichi mientras que su alumna por su parte, seguía extrañada por la última pregunta, tenía un presentimiento por aquello y a decir verdad la incursión de Natsuo al equipo era algo extraño, al menos eso le parecía a la Hyuuga quien después de mucho pensarlo, empezó a pensar que las cosas podrían cambiar súbitamente con la incursión de aquel Uchiha al equipo.


	4. Capitulo 3 Una mision Superior

Una tarde tranquila en la villa de la hoja, como costumbre durante el transcurso del día los diferentes grupos de estudiantes junto con sus asesores se habían encargado de realizar las acostumbradas misiones a las que estaban impuestos, aunque esto no significara que estuvieran del todo de acuerdo y técnicamente no lo era porque fueran tareas sencillas además de un poco ortodoxas, sino por el hecho de que ciertos grupos esperaban más emoción al convertirse en ninjas.

Uno de estos equipos, el equipo 8 quien a cargo de la Jounin Kurenai Yuhi era uno de los tantos que no parecía muy conforme con sus misiones diarias, llevando ya cerca de 1 semana realizando tareas que iban desde barrer hojas hasta recoger basura del lago, en verdad que todo eso comenzaba a serles un poco fastidioso a los jóvenes aprendices quienes en ese momento, después de un arduo día de trabajo descansaban en una de las praderas ubicadas dentro de los límites de la aldea.

-- Se los digo chicos… si esto sigue así no se cuando realizaremos misiones de verdad. – comento Kiba quien junto con su cachorro de pelaje blancos observaban recostados en el pasto aquel atardecer que marcaba el final de su jornada de trabajo. – No sé que planea Kurenai-sensei con todo esto.

-- Ante todo es nuestra instructora… -susurro Hinata con su usual tono. – tenemos que confiar en que sabrá guiarnos de la mejor manera Kiba-kun.

El susodicho desvió su mirada un momento hacia su compañera quien sentada a su lado mantenía una de sus manos en su pecho y con la otra se sostenía en el terreno, observándolo con su usual rostro tranquilo y apenado, no importaba en qué situación estuviera aquella niña siempre mostraba su naturaleza tímida. Por su parte Shino, quien al lado de la chica mantenía una posición similar a la de Kiba permaneció en profundo silencio, sin desviar su mirada del cielo por lo que el Inuzuka interpreto que estaba de acuerdo con la Hyuuga.

-- A ustedes dos ni quien los haga cambiar de opinión. – comento nuevamente Kiba dando un suspiro de resignación. - ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo verdad Akamaru?

Como respuesta el cachorro dio un par de ladridos los cuales hicieron sonreír nuevamente al Genin, al parecer estaba de acuerdo con el por lo que técnicamente la mitad del grupo estaba en desacuerdo con las misiones que les habían sido otorgadas.

-- Y bueno… ¿tú qué opinas Natsuo?

El susodicho quien colgado de cabeza en un árbol cercano se había limitado a observar el horizonte hasta ese momento, en el que su usual mirada perdida ahora parecía pensar sobre la pregunta de su compañero, para finalmente contestar…

-- Bueno… realmente no sé qué decir –susurro sin quitar su sonrisa lo que desconcertó un poco a sus compañeros. – es verdad que esperaba misiones más complicadas y que pusieran a prueba nuestras habilidades, sin embargo Hinata tiene razón en que nuestra sensei y sabrá como guiarnos…

Esta vez el Uchiha mostraba un poco de seriedad en su expresión por lo que sus compañeros solo se limitaron a seguir contemplando el atardecer mientras pensaban en lo vivido en la última semana y las misiones que habían hecho juntos, coincidiendo en que después de su trabajo se les había vuelto costumbre mirar los atardeceres desde aquel lugar en un intento quizás de unir mas el equipo, a pesar de que no solían intercambiar muchas palabras debido al comportamiento de cada miembro. Finalmente y como costumbre diaria la noche llego, marcando que era la hora de regresar a la aldea y por consiguiente a sus respectivos hogares.

-- Bueno chicos, regresemos a la aldea ya es tarde –comento Kiba poniéndose de pie al son que sus compañeros lo imitaban.

Natsuo por su parte tardo un poco en seguirlos, dando un pequeño suspiro y finalmente bajando del árbol donde había estado se hecho a correr para alcanzar a sus compañeros quienes se habían detenido a esperarlo algunos metros delante, al parecer poco a poco y sin darse cuenta los Genins comenzaban a acoplar al infante a su grupo.

Fue así como estando nuevamente todos reunidos el grupo 8 se encamino hacia la aldea, esta vez y para sorpresa de los mismos, disfrutando de una buena conversación la cual a pesar de no tener mucha coherencia o sentido, era el motivo por lo que ahora tanto Natsuo y Kiba no paraban de bromear entre sí ante Shino y Hinata, los cuales a pesar de no seguir mucho la conversación por sus personalidades soltaban ocasionales risas aun así debido al sentido del humor de sus compañeros.

-- Vaya, vaya – aclamaba Kiba entre risas a la vez que abrazaba del cuello a cierto Uchiha quien reía junto a él. – Quien diría que un mocoso como tu podría ser tan divertido

-- Si y yo nunca creí que un pulgoso como tu fuera tan gracioso Kiba.

-- Si… ¡Oye!

Las risas de Hinata y Shino no se hicieron esperar al ver como el ofendido Genin correteaba detrás de Natsuo quien aun riendo huía en un intento por salvarse de una paliza segura por parte del Inuzuka.

-- Valla quien lo imaginaria. – comento Shino con su usual tono mientras observaba todo aquello, llamando la atención de su compañera. – siempre pensé que Natsuo sería muy parecido a su compañero de clan.

Hinata al escuchar aquello recordó a Sasuke, llegando a su mente la conversación que había escuchado a hurtadillas entre ellos dos y sin contar además, las palabras que Natsuo menciono la pasada tarde en la que habían cuidado a aquel bebe. La Hyuuga esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al volver su mirada hacia su compañero Uchiha y susurrar…

-- Quizás pertenezcan al mismo clan… Pero creo que Natsuo-kun es muy diferente a Sasuke-kun.

Tanto la tímida chica como el miembro serio de aquel grupo observaron tranquilamente como Kiba y Natsuo ahora parecían haberse enfrascado en una pelea la cual había levantado una nube de polvo a su alrededor, a sus pies Akamaru parecía ladrarles a ambos en un intento por detenerlos… o animarlos, no se no hablo la lengua perruna. Una escena algo desconcertante para algunos y sin duda, divertida para otros más.

* * *

-- Bien muchachos, parece que aquí nos dividimos.

Había señalado Kiba después de haber caminando un tramo a través de la aldea y finalmente llegando al sitio en el que la intersección de las calles marcaba diferentes caminos hacia sus respectivos hogares.

-- Bueno, yo y Shino iremos por este camino –anuncio el Inuzuka volviendo su mirada hacia sus compañeros restantes.

-- Hinata y yo tomaremos este –contesto el Uchiha a la vez que la tímida chica se colocaba a su lado. – Nos veremos mañana entonces chicos.

-- Cuida a Hinata bien ¿Eh? - se burlo Kiba antes de desaparecer junto con Akamaru y Shino por la ruta que habían elegido.

-- Como si no lo supiera, lo hare aun a costa de mi vida –comento el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos al parecer un poco molesto por el ultimo comentario, volviéndose sin embargo segundos después hacia Hinata con una sonrisa sincera. – Vamos, Kurenai-Sensei te espera.

- D-De acuerdo… -contesto la mencionada con su usual tono.

Fue así como ambos shinobis comenzaron su travesía por aquel camino el cual ya les parecía conocido, después de todo lo habían estado recorriendo la última semana, momento en el que su tutora les había encomendado regresar juntos, cosa que extraño a ambos chicos pero aun así ninguno tenía quejas por aquello por lo que no habían objetado nada.

-- Oye Natsuo-kun… -llamo débilmente la Kunoichi, captando la atención de su distraído compañero el cual se había dedicado a observar el estrellado cielo de aquella hermosa noche. -- en verdad… ¿era cierto lo que dijiste hace un momento?

El Uchiha sin entender del todo la pregunta observo como ahora su compañera ocultaba un poco su rostro lo cual no era para menos ya que, de no haber sido así Hinata podría haber apostado que el chico notaria su sonrojo, preguntándose el porqué le importaba tanto aquello, sin embargo la respuesta no era algo muy difícil, era un chica que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos o muestras de preocupación por parte de otros, por lo que las palabras de Natsuo la habían tomado por total sorpresa.

-- Nunca diría algo que no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir. –contesto finalmente el Uchiha atrayendo la atención de su amiga. – Kurenai-Sensei me pidió protegerte y es lo que hare.

A pesar de la sonrisa sincera de su compañero, la Hyuuga solo pudo contestar aquello con un suspiro mientras que en su mente se lamentaba el ser tan débil y atribuyendo que aquello se debía a que ni siquiera su tutora confiaba en ella.

-- ¿Te pasa algo Hinata? –pregunto preocupado el infante al ver la expresión que en ese momento que la susodicha mostraba.

-- Ah… no… -mintió alzando un poco su vista para posteriormente caminar al lado de su compañero. – vamos Natsuo-kun, tenemos que ir a casa.

Desconcertado el susodicho solo asintió y juntos retomaron el camino, durante el cual hablaron un poco sobre el día que habían tenido y la opinión acerca de las misiones que se les habían asignado, fuera de eso era poco lo que se preguntaban ya que era raro que alguno de los dos intercambiara algo de información sobre sus vidas, la hyuuga pensaba un poco durante el trayecto sobre lo último, por su parte no solía meterse en la vida de los demás además de que debía tomar en cuenta que ya había fisgoneado más de lo debido si contaba el anterior incidente, su timidez era otro buen punto a tomar en cuenta del porque no se atrevía a preguntar. Aun así, la chica no podía evitar cuestionarse en que pensaba su compañero durante los trayectos diarios, notando que en su semblante siempre se mantenía una mirada tranquila, así como su vista dirigida hacia el nocturno cielo, ¿Acaso significaba algo?, no podía saberlo y a decir verdad tampoco comprendía el porqué de su interés, sabiendo que hace mas de 7 días atrás era un completo desconocido.

-- No logro entenderlo… creo que es un poco extraño. – pensaba para sí la tímida chica a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y llevando sus manos a la espalda alzaba su vista hacia el cielo. – en cierta forma me recuerda a ti… Naruto-kun

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al observar las estrellas donde la imagen de cierto rubio que tanto admiraba se reflejaba, persona la cual no daba señales de haber regresado de su misión y la cual había estado extrañando.

-- Te ves linda cuando sonríes. – interrumpió Natsuo llamando súbitamente la atención de su compañera. – deberías hacerlo más seguido Hinata-chan.

Para la sorpresa de la Hyuuga al volver su mirada a su compañero y notar la sonrisa sincera que le reglaba, esta pudo jurar que por unos momentos el semblante de aquel rubio de ojos azules se había sobrepuesto sobre la del Uchiha lo que por consiguiente causo que su corazón comenzara a latir muy fuerte así como un sonrojo notorio apareciera en sus mejillas.

-- Hinata-chan… ¿estás bien? –pregunto ahora Natsuo con un dejo de preocupación por la expresión que su compañera mostraba.

Hinata retrocedió un poco ante esto, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza ante lo que veía y pudiendo notar como la imagen de Naruto desaparecía quedando solo la de aquel preocupado Uchiha quien parecía ahora más alerta por aquel retroceso. Sin saber cómo actuar, la apenada chica dio unos pasos retomando el camino y bajando su cabeza, susurro…

-- Por favor no digas esas cosas Natsuo Kun… -susurro la chica con un tono aun más tímido. - Lo siento… estoy bien… vamos, nos espera Kurenai-sensei

-- Esta bien… -contesto el Uchiha observando cómo su amiga se alejaba lentamente con la cabeza baja y pensando finalmente para sí. – Bien hecho Nats… la volviste a hacer.

Fue así que ambos Shinobis continuaron su camino ahora en silencio, un silencio el cual parecía bastante molesto sin embargo ninguno de los presentes hizo algo esta vez para romper con él, permaneciendo de esa manera hasta que por fin llegaron a la vivienda de la Kunoichi quien por primera vez le dio una sorpresa a su tutora, saludando rápidamente antes de pasar de largo y perderse en el interior de la casa, lo que desconcertó por completo a Kurenai quien tardo un poco en digerir la acción de la chica.

-- ¿Acaso… paso algo en el camino? – pregunto finalmente la Jounin al notar que el Uchiha parecía también preocupado por aquello.

Natsuo guardo silencio unos momentos y finalmente con el mejor tono posible que pudo dar en ese momento susurro:

-- No lo sé realmente… pero quizás debería cerrar más la boca. –termino de decir mientras se alejaba de aquella choza. – perdón por las molestias Kurenai-sensei.

La mujer sin entender del todo aquello trato de detener al infante sin embargo, cuando intento alcanzarlo se dio cuenta que este ya se había perdido entre la oscuridad de la noche, preguntándose mentalmente la causa de las reacciones de sus dos pupilos.

Mientras tanto una Hinata realmente confundida se había dirigido lo más rápido que podía hacia su habitación donde al llegar, cerro sin chistear la puerta mientras que aun con una de sus manos encima de su pecho se preguntaba porque había reaccionado de aquella manera, mas aun porque había tenido una visión como esa notando poco después como su corazón aun mantenía palpitando a un ritmo acelerado.

-- ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió? –susurro la chica llevando sus dos manos a su corazón y levantando un poco la mirada. – Natsuo-kun… creo que fui muy dura esta vez….

Susurro para sí la chica al recordar su comportamiento y preguntándose en medio de la habitación que la había hecho actuar de aquella manera.

* * *

Un par de días había pasado aproximadamente desde el incidente de aquella noche y a pesar de lo que la tímida chica de ojos cristalinos pudo haber pensado acerca de su conducta, no parecía haber reproches por parte del Uchiha quien con su habitual animo parecía mandar los problemas a volar, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Hinata quien en ese momento se dedicaba a reparar una cerca que marcaba los limites de un sembradío en las afueras de la aldea, siendo ayudada por sus compañeros para acelerar el trabajo.

-- Abran paso que aquí hay mas tablas – comento Kiba quien llevando en su espalda una caja con los susodichos materiales llegaba hasta sus compañeros. -- ¿Cómo van?

-- Casi terminado por aquí –Fue la contestación de Shino quien desde el extremo derecho del límite de la cerca daba casi por concluido su empresa.

-- Casi hemos terminado también, ¿cierto Natsuo-kun?. – pregunto la chica con una media sonrisa que le dedico nerviosamente a su compañero el cual, observándola se limito a asentir afirmativamente entregándole una propia. – uhm… creo que en verdad debería disculparme…

Pensó la Hyuuga ante aquello, metiéndose tanto en sus pensamientos que ignoro como en ese momento Kiba se colocaba a su lado y se apoderaba de sus herramientas.

-- Puedes tomarte un descanso Hinata, yo me encargare de terminar esto

-- Pero…

Sin embargo para cuando la tímida niña trato de cuestionar aquella petición su amigo ya había puesto manos a la obra por lo que dando un suspiro de resignación se limito a pasearse un poco entre sus compañeros, deteniéndose al dirigirse hacia cierto Uchiha quien al notar esto solo la observo de reojo, dejando escapar un suspiro para finalmente pensar para sí mismo…

-- Me disculpare apenas y tenga oportunidad. – dijo en sus pensamientos mientras se centraba en su tarea. – al menos debería intentar arreglar las cosas.

-- Por cierto. – comento Kiba en un intento de llamar la atención de sus compañeros, lo cual dio resultado. – Kurenai-sensei dijo que tenía algo que decirnos al terminar esta misión.

-- ¿Algo que decirnos? – susurro pensativa la tímida chica ya que no era común de no ser urgente que su tutora les diera alguna información entre misiones. – me pregunto que será…

-- Posiblemente una nueva misión se presento.

-- Si es deshacerse de la basura nuevamente tendré que quejarme con alguien… -susurro Kiba ante el comentario de Shino.

* * *

Por su parte lejos de aquel lugar en el despacho del hokage para ser más exactos, la susodicha tutora se encontraba frente a la presencia más imponente de la aldea, el líder y a la vez, la persona más respetada en toda la aldea de la hoja así como el resto de los poblados, Hiruzen Sarutobi, mejor conocido como Sandaime o Tercer Hokage. De piel un poco rugosa y morena a causa quizás de los años que tenia encima, el jefe de aquella aldea poseía una mirada que imponía tanto respeto como temor, aunque según muchos aldeanos aquellos ojos oscuros podían reflejar comprensión y amabilidad, llevaba un gorro blanco y rojo que cubría su cabello el cual podía notarse que era blanco por el color de su barba, así como una túnica blanca y roja que hacia juego complementaban su vestimenta. Sentado frente a él, Kurenai parecía esperar la respuesta de aquel hombre el cual impusiera o no respeto, se lo había ganado de su parte.

-- ¿Una misión de grado superior? – pregunto finalmente Sandaime después de analizar algunos documentos que dejo posteriormente sobre su escritorio. – Si me lo preguntas tus ninjas aun no están preparados para algo más grande que tareas sencillas, en mi opinión deberían seguir como van hasta ahora por un mes más.

-- Se que mis estudiantes pueden hacerlo Hokage-sama. –reitero la jounin con una voz firme pero paciente. – por eso es que le pido este favor, esos chicos necesitan un verdadero reto.

Ante aquellas palabras Sarutobi permaneció pensativo unos segundos, para poco después levantarse de su asiento y caminar un poco por su oficina ovalada para posteriormente detenerse frente a una de las enormes ventanas las cuales daban una vista lujosa hacia la aldea que protegía.

-- Lo entiendo sin embargo, quizás valores demasiado a estos chicos. –susurro desviando su mirada hacia Kurenai y aun así sin voltear a verla. – Más allá de las paredes de la aldea este es un mundo rudo. Podrías exponerlos demasiado.

-- Lo sé, pero hasta que no enfrenten experiencias fuera de estos muros no maduraran. – contesto la Kunoichi muy segura de sus palabras. – Por favor Hokage-sama, le pido que les dé a mis muchachos una oportunidad.

Esta vez la contestación del tercero se hizo esperar más, quizás la mujer tenía razón sin embargo, arriesgar a 4 jóvenes ninjas podría ser una gran pérdida sin contar además de que tipo de ninjas se trataban.

-- Debemos considerar los elementos que manejas, después de todo tienes a la pequeña Hinata a tu cargo. –aclaro Sarutobi por fin volviéndose hacia la mujer. – y no olvidemos al sobreviviente del clan Uchicha, ambos son muy importantes para sus respectivas ramas.

-- Tengo aquí la autorización de Hiashi, el padre de Hinata. – comento la mujer enseñando una hoja que llevaba consigo. – y por obvias razones es que necesito la autorización sobre Natsuo.

El tercero se vio nuevamente suspirar, sabía que a Hiashi le había dejado de importar el progreso de su hija, a decir verdad pareciera que hubiera dejado de interesarle la pequeña niña, razón por la que ahora Kurenai se encargaba por completo de ella.

-- Además… - completo la Kunoichi llamando la atención nuevamente de su jefe. – creo que Natsuo merece una oportunidad al igual que Sasuke de realizar una misión de mayor rango.

Había sido atrapado con aquello ultimo, recordando aquella ocasión en la que cierto rubio se había quejado sobre sus misiones por lo que como prueba decidió asignarle a su grupo una misión de rango C, por lo que ahora parecía que tendría que acceder ante la petición de la mujer de ojos carmesí.

-- En verdad eres persistente Kurenai. –termino de decir el tercero con una media sonrisa. – espero que tus alumnos se preparen para descubrir el tipo de tutora que les toco tener.

La susodicha en señal de respuesta solo se limito a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa triunfante.

* * *

-- ¿seguro que te dijo que nos encontráramos en este lugar Kiba?

-- Seguro… es la segunda vez que Kurenai –sensei se retrasa, ¿Qué traerá esta vez otro Uchiha?

Natsuo observo con una gota enorme de sudor a su compañero el cual parecía molesto, no era para menos ya que llevaban cerca de una hora esperando a su tutora en medio de aquel desolado bosque el cual le recordaba de cierta forma a la prueba que había tenido que pasar para formar parte del grupo, en pocas palabras su primera batalla contra Kiba.

-- No… creo que sea eso Kiba… -susurro finalmente Natsuo a la vez que desviando su atención hacia cierta Kunoichi provocando que un desconcierto invadió su expresión tranquila. - ¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan?

-- Aaah… no –contesto algo apenada al ver como ahora sus 3 amigos la observaban detenidamente. - ¿Por qué lo dices Natsuo-kun?

-- Ah… nada. –susurro desviando su mirada ya que con algo de arrepentimiento había recordado que posiblemente el era el causante de aquello. – creo que solo me preocupe.

Tanto Shino como Kiba parecían desconcertados por la actitud de ambos estando a punto de preguntar qué era lo que ocurría de no haber sido por las pisadas próximas que pudieron escucharse, al volver sus miradas pudieron comprobar por sí mismos como el objeto de su reunión se había dignado a hacer acto de aparición. Al fin Kurenai había llegado.

-- Kurenai-Sensei… -susurraron tanto el Uchiha como la Hyuuga algo serios, hasta el momento en que notaron como cierto chico corría hacia ella y comenzaba a reclamarle de su tardanza.

-- ¿¡Que es lo que le sucede Sensei es la segunda vez que llega así, que no sabe lo que es el compromiso!?

Akamaru solo daba un par de saltos mientras que con sus ladridos parecía estar apoyando a su amo.

-- Créanme, mi tardanza tiene una buena explicación y creo que estarán más que complacidos cuando sepan el porqué de todo esto.

La expresión de confianza en la mujer así como el decisión en sus ojos carmesí llamo la atención de los miembros y logro calmar el enojo de Kiba, quien después de esto se limito a escuchar lo que les dirían a continuación.

-- Se que se estarán preguntando cual es el motivo de que los reúna a todos antes de haber acabado el día de misiones.- comento la Kunoichi con un tono serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – bueno no suelo dar muchos rodeos así que seré clara y concisa, eh visto como han superado las pequeñas misiones que han tenido esta semana y me queda más que claro que algunos de ustedes buscan mayores retos que solo limitarse a hacer tareas de mantenimiento.

Tanto Natsuo como Kiba no pudieron evitar desviar sus miradas al notar como la Kunoichi se detenía especialmente en ellos al comentar la última frase.

-- Así que ya que buscan un mejor reto les diré que es su oportunidad. – en ese momento logro captar tanto la atención de Kiba como del Uchiha. – Una misión de rango C nos a sido asignada y partimos cuanto antes, así que tendrán que prepararse.

-- ¿Prepararnos? –pregunto Shino con un desconcierto el cual no pudo esconder a pesar de sus gafas de sol. - Sensei acaso…

-- Si Shino, esta misión requiere que salgamos de la aldea un par de días.

-- ¡Yaaaho!!... ¿¡escuchaste eso Akamaru? –Victorio Kiba ante la nueva información que les había dado la kunocihi, tomando al cachorro el cual saltaba de emoción. - ¡Al fin nos despediremos de estas tareas de limpieza y!... esperen un minuto

Todos incluyendo la jounin observaron como en el rostro de Kiba se reflejaba el desconcierto así como una mirada sarcástica la cual no dudo en lanzar hacia su tutora, como si la estuviera acusando de algún evento posterior.

-- ¿No vamos a hacer tareas de limpieza a otra aldea verdad?...

Una gota de sudor general se dibujo en el rostro de los presentes.

-- Por supuesto que no Kiba… -susurro la jounin con toda la paciencia que le era posible. – para esta misión requerimos ir a la villa de la lluvia, les daré mas detalles cuando el grupo 8 parta.

- Kurenai-sensei… - llamo la atención el más joven de sus alumnos. - ¿yo puedo ir?

Natsuo observo como las facciones duras de aquella mujer persistieron temiendo que su contestación fuera negativa, aun así poco después la aligero y sonriéndole contesto.

-- Dije que era para todo el grupo 8, no olvides que ya eres parte de él.

-- Así es enano – comento alegremente Kiba abrazando al Uchiha del cuello y sonriéndole de una manera un tanto confiada. – todos somos un equipo y vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros.

Natsuo solo pudo sonreír y reír felizmente junto con su compañero, después de todo salir de la aldea era algo que no pensaba que le ocurriría pronto y conocer nuevos lugares era un buen motivo para subirle el ánimo.

* * *

-- Ropa… provisiones… cobertor… botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Después del anuncio dado por su tutora una hora atrás ahora Hinata se dedicaba a hacer su equipaje para la próxima partida, encontrándose en esos momentos sentada en la orilla de su cama y revisando por tercera vez que no le fuera a faltar lo indispensable, la Hyuuga era evidentemente muy previsora y atenta en cuanto a esos detalles.

-- Bien, creo que estoy lista – susurro para sí misma al asegurarse que sus cosas se encontraban en orden, cerrando la mochila y colgándosela poco después antes de salir de su habitación. – Kurenai-sensei ya estoy lista.

Anuncio la Hyuuga en un intento por hacer aparecer a su tutora, para su sorpresa esta no lo hizo y después de buscarla unos minutos por las habitaciones, diviso una nota que parecía ser de la jounin y que permanencia en el comedor, Hinata lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo:

"_Me adelante en el camino, necesito arreglar unas cosas antes de la partida así que los veré en la entrada de la aldea en unos 10 minutos."_

La niña releyó una segunda ocasión la nota por si hubiera algo que se le hubiera pasado sin embargo el mensaje era muy claro, por lo que sin perder tiempo salió de la vivienda y aunque el aviso no lo mencionara cerro con llave en caso de que a su tutora se le pasara esto último. Sin más que hacer en ese lugar comenzó su pequeña travesía hacia las puertas de la aldea, las cuales hasta ahora nunca había cruzado y pensándolo mejor, no se tenía contemplado conocer nuevos lugares, al menos hasta ese momento lo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por sus labios.

-- conocer otros lugares… no había pensado en esa posibilidad. –susurro para sí misma la tímida niña hasta el momento en que un alboroto así como un grito conocido resonó cerca de ella, al volver su mirada se dio cuenta de que había recorrido un gran trayecto en esos últimos minutos, reconocido el lugar en el que estaba debido a que había estado en las cercanías hace algunos días. – creo que a veces divago demasiado…

Susurro la pequeña al darse cuenta que se encontraba en las cercanías del clan Uchiha, predominando dos viviendas las cuales destacaban por el hecho de dar señales de vida al contrario del resto que las rodeaban.

-- No importa como llegue aquí… -se dijo Hinata retrocediendo un poco. – ya me e metido en problemas y creo que debería irme…

Sin embargo el estruendo anterior la hizo detenerse, evidentemente el único que podía hacer aquello era Natsuo, ya que su compañero Uchiha no se encontraba por el momento en las cercanías, así que dentro de la cabeza de la pequeña tímida un debate si entre ir o no se desarrollaría, decidiéndose a ir finalmente debido a su personalidad tan atenta y amable que la distinguía.

-- Solo… es para ver si se encuentra bien… -se decía a si misma mientras caminaba a pasos firmes pero lentos hacia la vivienda hasta colocarse frente a la puerta la cual pudo notar, no tenia seguro. - ¿are?

Sin embargo aquello no sería lo que la terminaría sorprendiendo ya que cuando estaba a punto de abrir el cerrojo y verificar que todo se encontrara en orden, el sonido de una conversación llego a ella, desconcertante ya que hasta donde recordaba el Uchiha vivía solo.

"_Si… descuida solo me lastime un poquito"_

Resonó la voz de Natsuo a través de la puerta, parecía que al final de todo las suposiciones de Hinata no estaban del todo mal por lo que sin decir nada se coloco a un lado de esta y volviéndose de espaldas intento escuchar mas de aquello, después de todo quizás hubiera malinterpretado algo.

"_jeje si lo sé Oka-chan, sigo siendo muy torpe con lo de bajar las escaleras pero ¿sabes?, hoy es un día especial, al fin nos asignaron una misión que valga la pena, aunque estaré fuera unos días…"_

-- No puede ser… ¿su mama? –se pregunto la Hyuuga muy sorprendida. - pero… pero… el clan Uchiha…

"_Me gustaría que fueras conmigo pero sabes… es peligroso así que creo que lo mejor será que me esperes aquí jeje"_

Literalmente desconcertada por la curiosidad de aquello la Hyuuga se aventuro a espiar aquello, acercándose sigilosamente a la puerta y girando la perilla lentamente mientras que el sonido de la voz del Uchiha continuaba sonando, al girarla y abrir sin embargo encontró algo que se imaginaba y eso era un altar el cual ubicado en la sala de estar, permanecía hasta el fondo de la misma, siendo decorado por algunos lirios blanco los cuales alrededor de un enorme retrato parecían lucir a la luz de unas cuantas velas que parecía el Uchiha había puesto recientemente, el susodicho permanecía sentado sobre sus rodillas frente a él con una postura firme y educada la cual denotaba respeto.

-- Es un altar… -susurro la chica dando unos pasos dentro del hogar, perdida entre la iluminación y el ambiente que el olor de las velas y los lirios le otorgaba, perdiendo de vista la idea de donde se encontraba y el descuido que acababa de cometer. – Oh no yo…

-- Hinata-chan… -susurro el Uchiha quien al sentir los pasos detrás de él ahora la observaba detenidamente y con una mirada de temor que no había mostrado en el pasado. - ….

-- Natsuo…kun

Sin saber que decir la tímida niña de ojos cristalinos permanencia ahí frente al Uchiha quien en ese momento la miraba de tal manera que cualquiera supondría que su presencia lo había aterrorizado, pensando en que quizás esta vez, había cometido un verdadero error al invadir su privacidad, al menos la mirada de su compañero no denotaba alegría ante aquello.


	5. Chapter 4 Hacia la aldea de la lluvia

La tensión entre ambos infantes se sentía, quizás no era para menos considerando las condiciones en las que habían llegado a eso. Hinata nunca se había sentid de aquella manera, era una invasora en aquel terreno Uchiha al cual ni siquiera estaba invitada mientras que su compañero, aun con una mirada un tanto desconcertante parecía no saber cómo reaccionar.

-- Perdona… esto… fue… -la chica no sabía que decir definitivamente, bajando su mirada se culpo el haber sido tan entrometida y sabiendo que nada arreglaría eso se preparo para abandonar la morada. - ¡En verdad lo siento mucho!

Queriendo hacerse humo la Hyuuga se preparo para abandonar la morada tan rápido como le fuera posible, sin contemplar la posibilidad que se presentaría en seguida y es que para su sorpresa, sintió como algo la retenía del brazo por lo que volviendo su mirada sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada ahora comprensiva de su compañero.

-- Kurenai-sensei te pidió que pasaras a por mí ¿cierto? – pregunto el niño ahora una sonrisa habitual en él.

Hinata no entendió el porqué el cambio tan repentino de humor en el chico, a decir verdad la desconcertó pero aquello fue favorable ya que una salida a su intromisión le había sido dada, pensando poco después en que aprovecharse de la confianza de su compañero de tal forma seria algo atroz. Para sorpresa de la misma se vio asintiendo de manera afirmativa ante la última pregunta.

-- Me alegro. –fue la contestación del Uchiha quien soltando el brazo de la Hyuuga vio como esta se volvía hacia él. – Hace mucho que no tenia visitas en casa, dime Hinata-chan ¿gustas algo?

-- No… no me gustaría causar molestias. – susurro la niña bajando su mirada apenada.

-- Vamos, eres mi invitada no es ninguna molestia.

Hinata solo pudo negar las últimas palabras en su mente, sabía que no era una invitada sino una mera intrusa pese a lo que pudiera decir su compañero. La Hyuuga negó una vez más la cordial invitación con las palabras más amables que pudo encontrar, después de todo tenia modales.

-- De acuerdo, emm… ¿puedes espérame un minuto? –comento el infante llevando una mano a la nuca mientras reía de una manera un tanto nerviosa. – iré por mis cosas, no tardo.

Acepando la propuesta la chica espero a su compañero en aquella recepción, al parecer a Natsuo no le había molestado dejarla solo en ese lugar al igual que para la niña quien ahora quizás podría darle una mejor mirada a la habitación. Lo primero que llego a ella fue aquel agradable e hipnotizante escancia en la que se había perdido al entrar en la vivienda, la cual al comprobar su origen pudo notar que era causada por algunas velas aromáticas que distribuidas a lo largo de la habitación y al mezcladas con el olor de los blancos lirios de la misma, provocaban aquel delicado y refinado aroma. Siguiendo con su inspección la Hyuuga pudo tomar una imagen más concreta de la habitación la cual no tenía nada de extraordinario, solo muebles rústicos hechos de madera, contando con un par de sofás los cuales seguramente servirían para recibir a las visitas, un guardarropa el cual parecía haber tenido mejores días y comenzaba a acumular el polvo, así como una pequeña mesa en medio de toda la sala la cual mostraba señales de ser más utilizada que el anterior mueble, Pero sin duda lo que más llamo la atención de la joven Kunoichi fue el gran retrato que colgaba de la pared de fondo a la habitación, imagen en la que se mostraba el hermoso rostro de una joven mujer de no más de 23 años, de cabellos castaños largos y lacios los cuales parecían sobrepasar la altura de sus hombros perdiéndose en los mismas, sus ojos entre castaños y rojizos denotaban un semblante claramente tierno y su suaves labios rojos combinaban perfectamente con el rubor de sus mejillas en aquella clara y lisa piel. La figura de la femenina era esbelta.

-- Es hermosa… -susurro la Hyuuga cautivada ante la presencia de aquel retrato el cual al acercarse un poco, pudo notar que parecía haber sido hecho como un altar al ver como este estaba rodeado por lirios blancos los cuales se extendían mas allá de una cubierta y recubrían el piso del lugar como si de una alfombra se tratara. – esto es… increíble… ¿Are?

Repentinamente la visión de la niña fue desviada por lo que parecía ser una espada en su funda, un ninjato para ser más precisos, la arma perfecta para un shinobi según había escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

-- ¿Qué es lo que hará aquí un arma? – se pregunto la Kunoichi desconcertada sin quitarle la vista a la ninjato la cual parecía haber sido colocada sobre los lirios de forma que se asemejara a algo sagrado.

Sin embargo la inspección de Hinata terminaría en ese momento al escuchar como algunos pasos parecían escucharse con más frecuencia, si tuviera que adivinar diría que Natsuo quien en esos momentos bajaba las escaleras de la planta superior, había terminado finalmente de empacar sus cosas por lo que se apresuro a ocupar su lugar de espera en el sofá.

-- Listo. Podemos irnos Hinata chan –dijo el Uchiha apenas y había entrado a la recepción, mostrando en su espalda una mochila de tamaño medio color negra la cual tenía varios compartimientos.

-- H-Hi… partamos entonces Natsuo-kun. –contesto la Hyuuga con el tono más discreto posible mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su mochila.

Hinata camino hacia su compañero, esperando no haber dejado rastro del reciente chequeo que había hecho a la habitación, pudiendo notar al comenzar a salir como el Uchiha no dejaba de ver el retrato de aquella bella dama, deduciendo que se trataba de su madre por lo que había escuchado durante su conversación anterior. Sin decir nada intento salir, siendo interrumpida sin embargo por las palabras de Natsuo las cuales la tomaron por sorpresa.

-- Me voy madre, pero regresare pronto ¡y te contare todas las aventuras que viví! –comento con gran ánimo el Uchiha con una sonrisa tierna. – Regresare pronto… Oka-chan.

Sorprendida por aquello la Hyuuga observo como Natsuo caminaba ahora con sus ojos cerrados pero sin dejar que aquella sonrisa en su rostro se esfumara, por lo que entendiendo el mensaje siguió a su compañero hasta salir de aquella choza y dejar que la luz del día los iluminara.

-- Yosh, hora de irnos ¿Lista para partir Hinata?

Sin embargo la susodicha tardo un poco en contestar ya que la reacción del Uchiha aun la mantenía pensativa, finalmente la chica asintió y sin decir nada más se pusieron en marcha hacia la salida de la aldea.

* * *

El par de ninjas llevaba caminando un par de metros a través de las calles en silencio, durante los cuales la infante se había dedicado a darle algunas miradas discretas a su compañero. En verdad que actuaba como siempre y no mostraba señales de estar molesto con ella, preguntándose el porqué de aquella reacción tan sombría que había visto en el al irrumpir en su vivienda.

-- Me gusto tenerte de visita en mi casa Hinata-chan –comento felizmente Natsuo sin darse cuenta que había sacado a su compañera de sus pensamientos. – espero alguna vez vuelvas a visitarme.

-- F-Fue un placer… -susurro la chica sin saber que mas decir. – Natsuo-kun… ¿en verdad nadie te visita?

Sin saber que la había impulsado a preguntar aquello solo se limito a ver como el infante desviaba un poco su vista al cielo al parecer algo pensativo, finalmente respondiendo:

-- No. Supongo que los niños de la aldea siempre me vieron como una especie de loco por así decirlo.

Observando la risa que su amigo esbozaba, Hinata no entendió el último comentario, era verdad que la personalidad de Natsuo no era del todo común pero ¿decirle raro?, al menos para ella le había parecido más bien que el Uchiha tenía una manera extremadamente relajada de tomar las cosas. Pero no lo veía como algo malo.

-- ¿Por qué es que piensan eso de ti? –se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente la Hyuuga sin que su usual tono tímido la abandonara.

Esta vez la respuesta del castaño se hizo esperar más, quizás debido a los recuerdos vividos en esa época o alguna molestia personal que se había manifestado en sus últimas palabras, ante eso Hinata estuvo a punto de persuadirlo de que olvidara su última pregunta, sin embargo Natsuo respondió finalmente…

-- Quizás porque hablo con el altar de mi madre. –dijo con un tono serio mientras observaba a su compañera fijamente a los ojos. – pensaron que bromeaba pero no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que lo hacía de verdad, los insultos, apodos y demás no se hicieron esperar.

Susurro el Uchiha a la par que cerrando sus ojos comenzaba a recordar aquellos insultos los cuales solían llevar palabras en común como lo eran "raro" o "psicópata". Hinata por su parte recordó con aquella historia él como su padre solía reprocharle el no poder superar las expectativas que tenia sobre ella, no teniendo inconvenientes al tratarla como una inútil y más aun, atreviéndose finalmente a echarla de su casa.

-- Que crueles… -susurro bajando su mirada.

-- Poco a poco deje de tener contacto con el resto de los niños, quizás si hubiera dejado de hablarle al altar de mi madre todo se hubiera arreglado. Pero no lo hare –con este comentario el Uchiiha atrajo nuevamente la atención de su amiga.- De alguna manera al contar mis penas, mis motivaciones… todo lo que me ocurre encuentro consuelo en la imagen de mama.

El Uchiha esbozo una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que desviaba su atención al terreno que recorrían y escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-- Dese el trágico incidente de mi clan lo e hecho ya que… -haciendo un breve silencio pensó en si seguir su historia sin embargo al notar como la Hyuuga le ponía absoluta atención decidido hacerlo. - sentía como si ella me escuchara y de alguna forma me aliviaba, tal como ocurría cuando estaba viva, de alguna forma creo que aun sigue conmigo.

Fue entonces que Hinata por fin entendió aquellas reacciones en su compañero, tanto el desconcierto así como la mirada fija mirada que le dedicaba al irse de la vivienda, al parecer por un segundo dudo en si mostrarse tal como era frente a ella y a final de cuentas lo había hecho, eso requería valor y la Hyuuga no pudo evitar sonreír por aquello, su compañero al menos tenía algo que a ella le faltaba y eso era coraje para mostrarse firme respecto a quien era.

-- Me disculpo por entrar de esa manera.-dijo finalmente la tímida chica reuniendo algo de valor. – realmente… Kurenai-sensei no me mando a buscarte…. Yo… pasaba por ahí y al escuchar un ruido… y ver la puerta abierta… yo… yo

Realmente aquello le estaba costando esfuerzo conforme pronunciaba las palabras el cual también se reflejo en el sonrojo que se divisaba en sus mejillas, finalmente al intentar terminar aquella frase noto como una de las manos de su compañero se colocaba en uno de sus hombros, lo que llamo su atención por lo que un intercambio de miradas fue inevitable.

-- Se que no sería tu intención hacer algo así, no tienes porque preocuparte. –le dijo el infante con una sonrisa sincera y un tono comprensivo. – no estoy molesto contigo.

-- Pero…

-- Todos tenemos errores y en si por lo que me dijiste. –susurro algo pensativo a la vez que frotaba uno de sus dedos con su mejilla. – creo que solo lo hiciste porque pensaste que me había ocurrido algo ¿no es así?

Tanto en el Uchiha como en la Hyuuga un leve rubor se dibujo en sus mejillas, desviando ambos sus miradas al notar esto.

-- Si…. Fue por eso… después de todo somos amigos. –dijo la chica ya más tranquila y por primera vez en el día mostrándole una de sus lindas sonrisas.

Fue entonces que para sorpresa de la misma chica, el Uchiha se coloco frente a ella con su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo esbozando una mirada que reflejaba ingenuidad así como ilusión, lo que la apeno un poco.

-- ¿¡De verdad!?

-- Si. -- respondió milagrosamente la chica calmándose, después de todo al ver la reacción de su amigo pudo entender el porqué había desbordado tal ilusión, el peso de haber crecido solos era algo que compartían ciertamente. -- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y yo… todos somos tus amigos… Por cierto lo que me recuerda… ¡Natsuo-kun nos están esperando!

-- ¡Demonios es cierto! – exclamo el susodicho al recordar el motivo de su caminata juntos. -- ¡Hinata-chan corramos!

Haciendo caso a la petición de su compañera la Hyuuga acelero el paso junto con su compañero en un intento por reducir el tiempo de llegada el cual por cierto ya habían sobrepasado y por mucho.

-- Natsuo-kun… ¿alguna vez puedo visitarte a ti y a tu mama? – pregunto la tímida chica con algo de pena para sorpresa de su compañero.

-- Claro que si Hinata-chan. –contesto el Uchiha con una sonrisa y sin dejar de correr al igual que la susodicha. – Oka-chan y yo siempre te recibiremos.

Sonriéndose el uno al otro prosiguieron su camino a toda velocidad hacia la salida de su villa pudiéndose observar en el cielo que pronto el atardecer llegaría.

* * *

Esperando desde hace ya una media hora, tanto Kiba como Shino esperaban impacientes la llegada de ciertos ninjas que al parecer se les había hecho tarde, Kurenai por su parte parecía estar releyendo el reporte de la misión que les había sido asignada por si algún detalle se le había pasado.

-- ¿Qué les sucede a todos hoy en día?... ¿Qué llegar tarde se hizo una formalidad? – pregunto sarcásticamente Kiba mientras se paseaba en círculos por el lugar de una manera un tanto impaciente. – son unos irresponsables.

-- Solo es la segunda vez que pasa Kiba. – comento Shino sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos manteniendo su semblante frio. – debemos esperar con calma.

-- ¿solo dos veces? –pregunto ahora el Inuzuka indignado por el ultimo comentario de su compañero. - ¿Cuántas veces será necesario para aplicar puntualidad aquí?

-- Shino tiene razón. – interrumpió la Jounin desviando un poco su mirada hacia su impaciente alumno. – en lugar de quejarte de la tardanza de los demás deberías aprovechar el tiempo y verificar que todo tu equipaje este en orden.

Tragándose su orgullo Kiba guardo silencio, odiaba que le llamaran la atención sin embargo lo que decía su instructora tenía algo de lógica por lo que decidió obedecerla y al son que junto con Akamaru abrían su mochila, dos voces conocidas comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos, pudiéndose divisar como las figuras de sus compañeros se acercaban rápidamente.

-- ¡Perdón chicos! – Se disculpo Natsuo apenas y había llegado junto a ellos.- es que tuve un par de problemas al empacar pero nada de qué preocuparse.

Reía el Uchiha de una manera un tanto nerviosa mientras que Hinata respirando de alivio agradeció mentalmente al chico por no entrar en detalles por lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

-- ¿están seguros que no se fueron a una cita ustedes dos? – pregunto aun molesto Kiba por el anterior regaño mientras terminaba de revisar su equipaje.

-- ¡Claro que no! – se apresuro a decir el Uchiha sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que aparecía sobre sus mejillas.

Hinata por su parte se apeno tanto que se tuvo que esconder detrás de este para que su rostro para que nadie pudiera notar el sonrojo que de igual forma reflejaba su rostro.

-- ¿así? – pregunto Kiba ahora con una sonrisa un tanto picara al darse cuenta que esto lo había molestado. -- ¿entonces que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo tu y Hinata?

-- Bueno… -susurro el Uchiha a la vez que retrocedía un poco al ver como su compañero se acercaba a él con aquella sonrisa.

-- Eso no importa Kiba. –dijo finalmente Kurenai al son que daba un pequeño aplauso para llamar la atención de todos sus alumnos. – ya estamos todos así que les daré la información de la misión y partiremos, ¿fui clara?

El hecho que todos en ese momento fueran junto a Kurenai y permanecieran en silencio denoto que el anterior comentario de la Jounin había sido comprendido. La Kunoichi pronto tomo su lugar frente a sus alumnos y llevando sus manos a la cintura y mirando fijamente a los cuatro se dispuso a hablar.

-- Bien equipo como lo sabrán ahora una misión de Rango C nos a sido impuesta y para esto, el pasar un par de días fuera de la aldea es sumamente necesario. – aclaro la mujer antes de proseguir. – Para cumplir con nuestro objetivo tendremos que ir a la aldea de la lluvia y ahí… nos encargaremos de proteger al señor feudal, parece ser un tratado entre él y los feudales de las aldeas vecinas se llevaran a cabo y necesitan protección adicional.

Los cuatro jóvenes ninjas permanecieron en silencio dando por entendido que habían comprendido todo, por lo que su instructora se dispuso a continuar:

-- Como notaran quedan escazas horas para que anochezca por lo que tendremos que acampar esta noche antes de llegar a la aldea, esto por la necesidad de llegar mañana antes del anochecer. Eso es lo básico ahora solo tres reglas en cuanto a viajar: numero uno manténgase juntos, numero dos nada de ir por su cuenta y numero tres actúen como equipo ante todo. ¿Quedo claro?

-- ¡Si Kurenai-sensei! –respondieron firmemente sus cuatro estudiantes.

-- Bien, en marcha chicos.

A paso decidido Kurenai comenzó el trayecto hacia la aldea de la lluvia seguida por sus fieles alumnos quienes parecían entusiasmados por conocer el mundo más alla de los muros de su aldea.

* * *

Un par de horas habían pasado desde que le trayecto del grupo 9 y su instructora se pusieron en marcha hasta el país de la lluvia en donde se encontraba la aldea oculta a la que tenían que auxiliar, el trayecto hasta entonces había sido tranquilo y a decir verdad, todos parecían estar disfrutando de aquella caminata, tenían que admitirlo el cambio de aires era favorable. Justo en ese momento el grupo atravesaba una colina que marcaba el inicio de un frondoso bosque mas delante, al parecer el clima se hacía más húmedo y templado conforme avanzaban hacia su destino.

-- No puedo esperar Akamaru, ansió llegar pronto a esa aldea y mostrar lo que los ninjas de la hoja somos capaces de hacer. – alagaba Kiba a su cachorro el cual siempre parecía estar de acuerdo con el genin. -- ¿No lo creen así chicos?

-- Siempre tenemos que mantener el nombre de nuestra aldea en alto. –contesto Shino sin la mas mínima pizca de sentimiento alguno.

-- Bueno creo que si aunque… -susurro pensativo el Uchiha. – siempre me e preguntado que técnicas podrían desarrollar en las otras aldeas y bueno, me encantaría ver que pueden hacer esos ninjas en combate.

Los ojos de ilusión que hacían acto de aparición en el Uchiha lograron sacarle una pequeña risa a la Jounin quien a pesar de estar seria todo ese tiempo parecía realmente disfrutar de las conversaciones de sus protegidos.

-- Quizás tengan algunas Natsuo, sin embargo no cuentes con que podrás verlas. –aclaro la Kunoichi sin cambiar su expresión habitual. – cada aldea en nuestro mundo tiene cierta forma de criar así como entrenar a sus Shinobis, esta información así como las técnicas provenientes de clanes como pueden ser Jutsus o técnicas transmitidas por líneas de sangre, también llamadas Kekkei Genkai son secretos de alta seguridad.

La curiosidad pareció reflejarse en la mayoría de los integrantes del grupo, siendo el más pequeño el que tomo la iniciativa y volviéndose hacia su instructora comenzó a caminar de espaldas con el fin de continuar conversando con ella.

-- Nee Kurenai-sensei, ¿nosotros tenemos alguna técnica secreta o algo que valga la pena?

La susodicha solo pudo atinar a soltar una pequeña carcajada ante aquella pregunta, gesto que hizo que el resto del grupo le pusiera tanta atención como el infante lo había hecho momentos atrás.

-- Que preguntas, ustedes cuatro son parte de los clanes más poderosos de nuestra aldea. –aseguro la Kunoichi con un tono firme. – El clan inuzuka tiene las bases de las técnicas de lucha de estilo animal más reconocidas así como su manera de trabajar junto con sus compañeros mascotas, El clan Abúrame es famoso por su peculiar cualidad que se basa en el pacto que han hecho con insectos los cuales viven dentro de ellos y estos a cambio prestan su ayuda durante las batallas, El clan Hyuuga y el Uchiha tienen una similitud sin embargo.

En ese momento los jóvenes miembros de los susodichos clanes parecieron inquietos ante la pausa que hizo su instructora respecto a ellos.

-- ¿Tenemos una peculiaridad en común sensei? – pregunto finalmente el Uchiha. -- ¿Cuál es?

-- La técnica de línea sucesoria que se a transmitido generación tras generación a través de sus familias, el kekkei genkai.

Hinata asintió con su mirada mientras que Natsuo por el contario aun mostraba dudas en su semblante, lo que desconcertó por completo tanto a la tímida chica como a la mujer.

-- ¿Qué es el Kekkei Genkai? - pregunto finalmente el Uchiha al pensarlo un poco.

Hinata y Kurenai pestañearon ante aquello, ¿en verdad que no lo sabía?, parecía increíble que uno de los sobrevivientes pertenecientes al clan más poderoso de la aldea de la hoja no supiera nada sobre lo que lo hacía especial, la sangre que corría por sus venas y que encerraba un poder tan codiciado en aquel mundo ninja.

-- ¿nunca te instruyeron acerca de las habilidades? – pregunto Kurenai sin poder creer aquello. -- ¿no te dieron algún entrenamiento en tu clan?

-- Bueno… quizás me lo dieron. – susurro el Uchiha. – pero quizás fue algo de lo que olvide.

Aquello último pareció divertirle al Uchiha quien llevando sus manos a la nuca y sin dejar de caminar de singular manera pareció soltar una risita un tanto nerviosa, por su parte el grupo entero se había desconcertado ante el último comentario.

-- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con olvidarlo?... ¿te refieres a que reprimiste algunos recuerdos?

-- No, no creo que se trate de eso – contesto Natsuo la pregunta de su instructora mientras sus ojos se elevaban hacia el cielo quizás en un encuentro por recordar. – cuando era más joven perdí los recuerdos de mis primeros 5 años de vida, así que… si me dieron un entrenamiento referente a eso posiblemente haya sido durante esos años.

Un profundo silencio fue lo único que se pudo notar, al parecer ninguno de los presentes se esperaba una respuesta como aquella, en verdad que el pequeño que estaba frente a ellos encerraba algo fuerte y aun así después de contarlo permanecía ahí, frente a ellos con aquella sonrisa característica, el ambiente no podía ser más tenso.

-- Ya veo. –susurro finalmente la Kunoichi dando un suspiro. - las habilidades que posen tanto tu como Hinata radica en la utilización de habilidades que su sangre, es decir, sus genes les otorgan, el Sharingan perteneciente al clan Uchiha y el Byakugan perteneciente al clan Hyuuga. Ambas son técnicas oculares con características especiales únicas.

-- Genial... –susurro Natsuo con ojos de ilusión. - ¿hinata chan algún día me mostraras tu técnica especial?

Al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera la susodicha solo asintió, no se podía creer aun aquello y a decir verdad, aun le sorprendía la facilidad con que Natsuo lo había revelado, a decir verdad no lo veía como algo fácil de hacer. Kiba al igual que su cachorro y Shino permanecieron fuera de aquella conversación con sus rostros serios.

-- Oye Natsuo ¿Cómo es que puedes caminar tan bien yendo de espaldas? – pregunto Kiba con algo de curiosidad y con el fin de cambiar un poco el tema de conversación.

Kurenai suspiro aliviada ante la pregunta del Inuzuka, sabía que tendría quizás que explicarle mejor todo lo referente a las técnicas que había heredado gracias a su linaje, sin embargo no era algo que consideraba propio de hacer en ese momento.

-- ¿mm?... ah eso, no es tan difícil solo es cuestión de tantear el terreno que estas pisa~aa… -- sin darse cuenta al pisar un pequeño charco de agua quizás provenientes de recientes lluvias el chico resbalo, agitando sus brazos rápidamente mientras que saltando en un pie intentaba no caer, fallando miserablemente y finalmente aterrizando de cabeza a los pies de un árbol—Ouch…

-- Lo bueno es que le pones mucha atención al terreno. –susurro Kiba algo divertido para finalmente echarse a reír por lo divertido que había sido lo anterior.

-- ¿Natsuo-kun te encuentras bien? –pregunto la Hyuuga preocupada al ver como su compañero permanecía aun en el suelo con ambos ojos convertidos en espirales, acercándose a ayudarlo poco después. - ¿te dolió mucho?

El susodicho negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de su no tan cómodo lugar mientras que Kiba no podía parar de reír.

-- Estoy empezando a creer que Natsuo no es tan listo como creí… - pensó Shino mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de sol.

Kurenai solo se masajeo el puente entre su frente y nariz en un intento por soportar aquella ultima escenita de su alumno, ¿Cómo había sido posible que de un segundo pasaran de lo serio a lo ridículo?, definitivamente ese niño tenía algo poco común aunque desearía que fuera algo mejor que causar gracia en los momentos en los que menos lo esperaban. De un momento a otro el ambiente cambio de aires y la mujer se sintió extrañada.

-- Chicos alerta. –susurro la mujer, sin embargo debido a aquella última escena ninguno pareció haber escuchado la advertencia de su tutora.

Fue entonces que Kurenai pudo verlo, fue como si toda ocurriera en cámara lenta y de una manera inexplicable, en el tronco de aquel árbol emergiendo de la nada un extraño ser cubierto por una gabardina polvorienta y negra que revelaba su presencia, amenazaba la vida tanto de la Hyuuga como del Uchiha quienes no se habían dado cuenta aun de la situación, Kiba quien aún seguía riendo la ignoraba por completo, al parecer Shino era el único que se había dado cuenta y sin embargo, a la Kunoichi esto no le era suficiente, tenía que actuar y rápido. Más aun, tenía que ser astuta mas al descubrir que estaban rodeados por otros dos tipos semejantes al primero.

-- ¡Hinata, Natsuo a un lado! – advirtió la Kunoichi al son que tomaba un Kunai en mano y se lanzaba a toda velocidad con sus alumnos.

El Uchiha así como la Hyuuga solo atinaron a volver sus miradas hacia atrás dándose cuenta de su atacante el cual en ese momento mostraba en sus brazos un par de kusarigamas con los cuales parecía tener planeado darles muerte a ambos.

+Nota: Kusarigama es un arma que consta de un par de oses unidas por cadenas

-- ¡Hinata, Natsuo!

Los jóvenes aprendices solo atinaron a retroceder y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el sonido del metal al chocar así como el de algo siendo cortado se hizo presente. Al abrir sus ojos tanto el Uchiha como la Hyuuga vieron algo que los aterro por completo, el cuerpo muerto de la que antes había sido su instructora.

-- K-Kurenai… sensei… -susurro la pequeña Hyuuga con los ojos desorbitados.


	6. Chapter 5 Una dura leccion

_**Saga I - Off The Darkness**_

Capitulo 5 - Una dura leccion para un Uchiha

La situación del equipo 8 no parecía poder estar peor que en esos momentos, el grupo de jóvenes ninjas habían sido víctimas de un ataque provocado al parecer por un grupo de enemigos desconocidos quienes por la forma en cómo los tenían ahora rodeados y los habían emboscado debieron haber estado esperándolos. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el cuerpo de su maestra yacía frente a ellos, muerto por la apariencia que daba.

-- No puede ser… -susurro Kiba quien en ese momento desde el piso parecía analizar la situación junto con su cachorro el cual sin bajar la guardia se mantenía rugiendo hacia los molestos visitantes. – tan solo pasaron unos segundos y… ahora nos tienen…

Shino se mantuvo en guardia mientras que en su rostro no se veían señales de sorpresa por lo que le había ocurrido a su instructora muy al contrario que el caso del Uchiha y la Hyuuga quienes con su vista desorbitada parecían negarse a creer aquello.

-- Kurenai…. Sensei… -- susurro Hinata mientras que su cuerpo involuntariamente comenzaba a guiarla hasta ella.

-- Son unos malditos… -decía entre dientes ahora el Uchiha mientras que con una mirada de desprecio fulminaba a sus atacantes. -- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Un lento aproximamiento por parte de los ninjas enemigos fue lo que el Uchiha obtuvo como respuesta, por lo que tomando uno de los kunais de su bolsillo se apresuro a asumir una posición ofensiva.

-- ¿intentas desafiarnos? – pregunto uno de los atacantes con un tono que denoto burla así como una voz bastante ronca y profunda. – Hahaha esto sí que es divertido.

-- ¿Así porque? –pregunto ahora Natsuo retrocediendo unos pasos ante la imponente silueta de su enemigo, tenía que admitir que esos kusarigama no eran para tomarse a la ligera. -- ¿creen que no podemos vencerlos?

-- Solo mira a los que te rodean y preguntante tus posibilidades.

Ante aquella burla el Uchiha volvió su mirada hacia sus compañeros, Shino y Kiba parecían atentos mientras al igual que él, mantenían una formación circular alrededor de Kurenai y Hinata quien parecía inmóvil, pensando en esos momentos el infante si las palabras de su enemigo podrían tener validez alguna.

-- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?... ¿en verdad podemos con esto? –se pregunto en su mente Natsuo sin dejar de dar ocasionales miradas a sus compañeros. - ¡no puedo arriesgarme!

--¡Natsuo espera!

Las advertencias de Kiba fueron en vano y haciendo gala de su anterior velocidad el susodicho comenzó su ataque hacia el ninja que portaba las dobles oses, las cuales usaba para desviar todos los tajos que el Uchiha lanzaba con su kunai.

-- ¡Idiota! –se quejo de inmediato Kiba al son que Akamaru cubrió la posición que anteriormente tenía el Uchiha. - ¿Qué demonios planea hacer al romper la formación?

Shino solo se mantuvo en guardia mientras que su atacante hacia aparecer una espada y lanzaba algunos cortes los cuales logro esquivar haciéndose a un lado en repetidas ocasiones.

-- ¿Por qué no te rindes y aceptas la muerte joven genin? –se burlo ahora el misterioso encapuchado sin dejar de atacar.

-- No a llegado mi momento de morir. – contesto Shino sin ninguna señal de preocupación.

-- Prepárate Akamaru

La visión del Inuzuka se desvió algunas veces hacia su compañero Uchiha el cual alejado algunos metros de ellos continuaba batiéndose en duelo con el ninja fugitivo el cual sin mucho esfuerzo, lograba evitar los golpes así como las patadas que este ultimo solía lanzarle con la ayuda de la cadena que poseía su arma.

-- ¿Qué sucede es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto el encapuchado de voz siniestra con un tono de burla. – si es así, prepárate a morir.

Con un ágil movimiento el shinobi logro retroceder para así separarse del infante lo que le dio tiempo de lanzar una de las oses del kusarigama hacia atrás y haciéndolo girar un par de veces, lanzarlo con fuerza hacia el Uchiha el espero pacientemente y sin quitar su vista del anzuelo.

-- Espera… ¡Ahora! –Logrando que su cuerpo actuara tan rápido como sus pensamientos el chico dio un pequeño salto y aterrizando justo encima de la cadena aprovechando que aun se mantenía estática para así atravesarla a gran velocidad.--¡Ya que quieres ver lo que puedo hacer, te lo mostrare!

-- ¡Maldito M…!

-- ¡Hyenren…! – dándole una fuerte patada justo en el mentón el Uchiha logro sacar de balance a su oponente antes de que este pudiera terminar su frase, girando en ese mismo momento sobre su propio eje logrando así darle un segundo puntapié el cual logro elevar a su oponente unos cuantos metros del suelo, posteriormente aprovechando esto para dar un giro invertido y conectarle un tercer impacto justo en el abdomen. –… ¡Kyaku!!

El afectado termino dándose un fuerte impacto contra el suelo mientras que su atacante, cayendo de espaldas a el logro bajar de una manera más segura.

-- Yosh, chicos lo… logre…. – su ánimo se fue evaporando conforme su mente digería aquella escena que había ocurrido mientras realizaba su último ataque. – Shino… Kiba…

Nuevamente con sus ojos desorbitados el Uchiha pudo ver como ahora sus tres compañeros habían caído ante los dos ninjas restantes que justo en ese momento clavaban sus armas en el cuerpo de la pequeña Hyuuga quien parecía aun agonizante mientras su vista comenzaba a perderse.

-- Hinata…chan… -- ante aquella aterradora visión la reacción del chico fue derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas sin quitar la vista de su compañera. – no pudieron…

-- Parece que el bebe no soporto ver como matamos a sus amigos – se burlo una voz quien aprovechando la reacción del chico lo tomo por detrás y lo sujeto justo del cuello, dejándolo suspendido en el aire. – Maldito mocoso pagaras… lograste romperme un par de costillas.

-- Muchachos… no pudieron… no puede ser…

-- Jeje parece que el niñato aun no digiere la muerte de sus amigos… descuida. –susurro nuevamente el tipo que lo sujetaba al son que tomaba una de sus armas y se preparaba para terminar con su trabajo. - ¡Te unirás a ellos en un segundo!

Cerrando sus ojos el Uchiha espero a que llegara su trágico final sin embargo, repentinamente una extraña sensación comenzó a inundar el ambiente, así como unos pétalos de cerezo a flotar sobre todos los presentes.

"Fue suficiente."

La voz de una mujer resonó por todo el campo de batalla, mas aun una voz que resulto familiar para Natsuo quien logro percibirla a pesar de la falta de oxigeno que comenzaba a serle molesta. De un momento a otro y de manera impredecible para él, sintió como se impactaba con el suelo sin poder entender porque lo habían soltado.

-- Pero que… ¿Eh? –se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha al son que observaba como ahora su atacante era cubierto poco a poco por lo que pintaba ser maleza que progresivamente iba creciendo y solidificándose parecía volverse madera la cual termino por aprisionar a su atacante. -- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Fue entonces que el infante pudo notar como los dos enemigos restantes en ese momento se movían tanto como podían para evitar ser aprisionados de la misma forma, fallando sin embargo mientras que los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos poco a poco se desintegraban hasta convertirse en miles de pequeños insectos negros a excepción de Hinata y Kiba, quienes solo desaparecieron como si de una ilusión se tratara.

-- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-- Parece que tampoco habías visto nunca un genjustu ¿eh Natsuo?

-- ¡Kurenai-sensei! – exclamo emocionado y sorprendido el susodicho al notar la presencia de su maestra quien a su lado, no mostraba señales de haber sido herida en alguno momento. – Entonces esta fue una técnica ilusoria… lo que quiere decir…

-- Eh Natsuo, ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que podrían eliminarnos tan fácilmente?

Kiba era ahora quien le hablaba, reconociéndolo por su tono confiado, volvió su mirada hacia atrás solo para ver cómo tanto él como Shino y Hinata se encontraban perfectamente.

-- Chicos… -susurro Natsuo con una sonrisa y un rostro de alivio que no se molesto en ocultar.

-- ¿Un Genjustu?... en verdad fuimos descuidados. –dijo mas para si mismo que para otros uno de los ninjas enemigos.

-- Estúpidos ninjas, ¡Nunca contaron con que nuestra sensei era toda una maestra en la ilusión! – se burlo Kiba con una sonrisa tan confiada como las que solía mostrar siempre.

-- Pero como es que… ¿todos sabían que esto pasaría?

-- P-Perdona Natsuo-kun – se disculpo inmediatamente la Hyuuga con su compañero. – todos conocemos las habilidades de nuestra sensei y… sabíamos que haría algo como esto…

-- Actuaste de una manera tan precipitada e irresponsable, definitivamente lo hiciste bien Natsuo. –comento Kurenai con cierto sarcasmo a la vez que se dirigía hacia el ninja que había estado a punto de matar a su alumno momentos atrás. – aunque quizás eso ayudo a que esta ilusión fuera más convincente ¿no lo crees?

El ninja renegado solo atino a soltar un gruñido ante aquella pregunta mientras que Kurenai sin perder tiempo se aproximo rápidamente a él, sosteniendo un kunai a la altura del corazón de este.

-- ¿Para quién trabajas y que es lo que buscas al atacarnos? –pregunto la mujer con un semblante serio y tenebroso. – responde bien y perdonare tu vida…

Pensando un momento aquello el ninja enemigo se dio cuenta como tanto Kiba como Shino ya habían imitado la acción de su instructora y se preparaban a darles muerte a todos sus compañeros.

-- Nadie nos contrato para hacer esto. – contesto finalmente el ninja de la manera más apacible que le era posible. – estos son los dominios de nuestro grupo de cazadores, eso es todo…

Kurenai analizo esas palabras mientras que con sus fríos ojos carmesí daba un rápido vistazo a su enemigo. A simple vista parecía que sus palabras eran ciertas notándolo sobre todo por sus gastadas ropas así como su gabardina la cual cubría gran parte de su cuerpo así como su rostro. La ausencia de una bandana ninja con el símbolo de la aldea a la que debían pertenecer termino convencer a la jounin quien dando un suspiro se alejo un poco y se volvió hacia sus alumnos.

-- Kiba… Shino, saben qué hacer.

Natsuo quien en ese momento al fin superaba todo lo que había visto y las aterradoras visiones de sus compañeros al caer, pudo ser testigo de cómo ahora ellos así como su instructora lanzaban sus kunais certeramente hacia el corazón de sus enemigos quienes solo sintieron como aquel objeto punzocortante los impactaba de lleno. El Uchiha solo desvió su mirada ante la escena topándose con la de Hinata quien parecía haber hecho lo mismo para no presenciar aquello.

Después de eso los troncos que había aprisionado a los susodichos ninjas se desvanecieron quedando los cuerpos de estos inertes de estos en el suelo, los compañeros del Uchiha sin decir nada siguieron a su instructora en silencio sin darse cuenta de Natsuo quien se quedo unos momentos observando aquello antes de correr del lugar en un intento por reagruparse con ellos.

-- ¿Esto es lo que le espera tanto a nuestro enemigo como a nosotros si nos descuidamos eh? – se pregunto mentalmente el Uchiha mientras continuaba su camino cabeza abajo. – No sé si este listo para matar a alguien. Pero ver morir a mis compañeros…

* * *

El grupo de aprendices ninja y su instructora continuaron su camino a través del sendero el cual pronto los codujo hacia una llanura que conforme avanzaban, se iba cubriendo mas y mas por una vasta vegetación que hacían honor a su clima húmedo y templado. Esta vez la situación entre el grupo era mas silenciosa, esto posiblemente por el reciente ataque el cual pareció haber dejado mudo al Uchiha quien extrañamente se mantuvo serio desde ese entonces.

-- ¿Te encuentras bien Natsuo-kun? – pregunto finalmente Hinata algo preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

-- Si, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – Fue la contestación del Uchiha quien algo desconcertado había levantado su mirada hacia su amiga.— No me causaron heridas fuertes si a eso te refieres.

-- Ella se refiere a tu ánimo zopenco. –alardeo Kiba quien abrazándolo con una mano y con su usual humor intentaba a su manera ser agradable. – ¿Qué es lo que te sucede súper enano?

-- ¿Súper enano?... –pregunto el Uchiha mientras una gota enorme de sudor se prostraba en su frente, sin embargo dejo pasar aquello. – bueno nada en realidad, solo estoy impresionado por la forma en cómo actuaron todos… me desconcertó la manera de coordinarse con Kurenai-sensei y hacer que toda esa ilusión pareciera creíble…

-- No olvides que ellos ya tienen más de un mes practicando conmigo. –aclaro Kurenai al volverse hacia su alumno el cual pudo ver como esta seguía manteniendo aquella expresión dura. – además el entrenamiento que recibieron en la academia les ayudo a detectar los genjutsus.

-- Kurenai-sensei es llamada también la maestra de las ilusiones. –dijo en ese momento Hinata apoyando el comentario de su instructora. – ella nos a enseñado a detectar sus ilusiones, esto para cuando pase algo como lo de hoy podamos trabajar juntos y la hagamos más convincente para poder confundir al enemigo.

-- Maestra de las ilusiones… genial –susurro Natsuo con ojos de ilusión y admiración. – ¿Puedes explicarme como llevaron a cabo el engaño?

Aunque algo desconcertados sus compañeros se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que una pequeña risa de Kurenai llamo su atención.

-- No veo porque no hacerlo, fue algo sencillo en si –aclaro la mujer cruzándose de brazos mientras que mediante sus palabras hacia un recuento de los hechos. – En el momento en que Hinata se acerco a ti para verificar que estuvieras bien pude escuchar el tenue sonido del crujir de las hojas, así como sentir una presencia y un olor que ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo a que pertenece, en fin con solo observar a Shino supo lo que me propina y apenas cree la ilusión el supo qué hacer.

-- Observamos como la imagen de Hinata, Akamaru y la mía aparecía a nuestro lado. –explico ahora Kiba mientras Shino solo se quedaba en silencio. – así que supimos que algo pasaría a continuación, mas al ser cubiertos por la ilusión.

-- Shino-kun no demoro mucho y con su técnica hizo una réplica tanto de Kurenai-sensei como de el mismo para así poder engañar al enemigo. – continuo ahora Hinata sabiendo que el susodicho no explicaría muchas cosas.

El Uchiha quedo en silencio digiriendo aquella información mientras que en sus pensamientos, la imagen de Kurenai y Shino desintegrándose hasta convertirse en millones de pequeños insectos negros se hizo presente, lo que llevo a pensar al infante en si aquello tendría que ver con la manera en como el Aburame libraba sus batallas.

-- Entonces así fue como paso…

-- Fue entonces que tus reacciones, aunque poco aceptables por no decir que irresponsables. – el último comentario por parte de su instructora hizo que el Uchiha sintiera que cada palabra tenía el peso equivalente a una enorme roca cayendo sobre su cabeza. – hicieron convincente la ilusión y facilito nuestro plan.

Esta vez no solo Hinata, sino Kiba, Akamaru e incluso Shino observaron detenidamente a su compañero esperando una reacción de represaría por su parte, sorprendiéndose como este solo se limito a sonreír como lo hacía normalmente mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca.

-- Vaya si que son buenos chicos, hehe eso fue genial. ¡Oh miren un lago! – se apresuro a decir el Uchiha al son que corría entusiasmado hacia el susodicho lugar.

-- En verdad que es bastante relajado… -susurro Kiba aun sin poder creer aquella reacción. – digo, esperaba que se molestara por hacerlo creer todo eso.

Kurenai solo mostro una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza las últimas palabras del Inuzuka.

-- Que no te engañe su semblante. –regaño de inmediato la mujer con palabras tan duras como lo era su mirada. – es solo una fachada para esconder lo que en verdad siente, solo basta con recordar la reacción que tuvo cuando creyó que todos habíamos muerto.

Regresando aquel recuerdo a sus memorias, el grupo 8 tuvo que aceptar que las palabras de Kurenai eran verdad, la desesperación y la tristeza por parte del Uchiha se habían hecho más que notorios ante la situación, desviando un poco su mirada hacia el susodicho quien a un par de metros lejos de ahí parecía estar jugueteando en la orilla del rio sin darse cuenta de la conversación que ocurría a sus espaldas.

-- Su reacción fue peor de lo que pensé a decir verdad, aunque tomando en cuenta que el ya ha visto a sus seres cercanos morir creo que debería haberlo tomado más en cuenta antes de dejar que actuara por su cuenta.

-- Kurenai-sensei… -intervino finalmente la pequeña Hinata quien con su mirada baja y jugando con sus dedos, algo natural en ella, se acercaba a su instructora a paso lento pero decidido. -- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

La experimentada Jounin arqueo una ceja ante aquella pregunta y de un momento a otro, la niña tuvo el valor de mirarla a los ojos y terminar lo que había comenzado.

-- Usted pudo cubrirlo con su ilusión y evitar que presenciara lo que vio… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Aquella pregunta era evidente que había pasado por la mente de los 3 genins, sin embargo solo la Hyuuga se atrevió a cuestionar aquello, siendo esto quizás porque de todos ellos era la que más se había acercado hacia el pequeño Uchiha quien en esos momentos seguía distraído en el rio.

-- Todos observaron como actuó Natsuo ¿cierto? – la mujer hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar. – como lo dije anteriormente, su actitud fue irresponsable y precipitada, en las misiones ustedes deben siempre trabajar como un equipo y estar unidos ante las adversidades. Sin embargo el no sabe cómo actuar en conjunto.

Kurenai se cruzo finalmente de brazos y desviando su mirada hacia el Uchiha termino de decir…

-- Quizás me odie por esto pero… en mi opinión no hay mejor manera de hacerlo entender esta lección que mostrándole las consecuencias de sus errores.

Aquello se sentía frio y no solo por el descenso de temperatura que se podía sentir en el ambiente, la respuesta de su tutora hizo pensar a todos en que deberían tener más cuidado en sus futuros errores. Shino y Kiba se encaminaron junto con su instructora hacia donde el Uchiha estaba sin notar como cierta niña de ojos cristalinos se quedaba detrás pensando acerca de la situación que habían vivido, notando esta como su compañero le sonreía al resto del grupo al notar que se aproximaban.

-- Cruel… eso fue cruel… -pensó la Hyuuga melancólicamente al son que se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

* * *

La noche finalmente había caído sobre la llanura y después de caminar un poco siguiendo el camino del rio, el grupo decidió pasar esa noche junto al mismo con la intención de reanudar el trayecto a la mañana siguiente.

-- Bien Hinata sostenla solo un momento mas – susurraba Kurenai al son que terminaba de instalar una gran tienda de campaña. – Bien parece que ya esta lista.

Atando aquello al suelo retrocedió poco después con Hinata para juntas poder admirar el fruto de su esfuerzo con una pequeña sonrisa. Detrás de ellas Shino y Natsuo se encargaban usar algunos leños recogidos anteriormente para empalar los pescados que Kiba y Akamaru habían atrapado momentos atrás.

-- Prepárense para deleitarse sus papilas gustativas con esta receta de pescado chicos. –alardeo Kiba mientras colocaba algunos frente a las llamas. – nadie se resiste a ella.

-- ¿Qué el fuego no se encarga de todo Kiba? – pregunto el Uchiha con curiosidad mientras se inclinaba frente a la fogata con intención de ver todo más de cerca.

-- Lo esperaba de alguien sin el menor conocimiento culinario. –susurro el inuzuka un poco ofendido a la vez que comenzaba a agregarle sutilmente algunas especias a las brochetas que hacía en ese momento. –por cierto solo por curiosidad, ¿sabes cocinar?

Kurenai observo unos momentos a sus pupilos quienes parecían estar teniendo una reconfortante charla junto a la hoguera, lo cual logro una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente oculto, dirigiéndose poco después al pie de un árbol cercano para vigilar desde ahí a sus alumnos a quienes Hinata con su clásica timidez se les unió poco después.

-- Un poco… aunque admito que los primeros intentos de cocina de mi parte no fueron muy aceptables. – recordando cómo incluso la comida le había explotado algunas veces en su rostro, Natsuo no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera un tanto nerviosa. – si… en verdad que a veces soy un desastre, hehe.

-- Ya veo, así que prácticamente lo que sabes lo aprendiste por tu cuenta ¿eh? –cruzándose de brazos el Inuzuka recapitulo acerca de sus primeros intentos en cuanto a la cocina con una sonrisa un tanto confiada. – Por mi parte mi hermana fue la que me enseño todo lo que se y aunque debo admitir que al principio no me agradaba la idea, termine por aprenderlo después de todo es una habilidad muy necesaria para estos casos, sin mencionar que en el proceso aprendí como preparar la comida para Akamaru.

-- ¿o sea que le das alguna clase de comida especial? - pregunto curioso el infante al son que observaba al cachorro blanco quien en ese momento devoraba lo que parecían ser trozos de carne en un pequeño plato.

-- Para nuestro clan, los animales que nos acompañan son más que mascotas, son nuestros fieles amigos y compañeros tanto en la batalla como en la vida cotidiana. – explico Kiba con un tono que denotaba orgullo al hablar de sus raíces. – cuidamos de ellos y ellos cuidan de nosotros, es por eso que su alimentación también es algo fundamental y de cada uno de nosotros depende el crear el alimento adecuado para ellos.

-- genial… -susurro Natsuo impresionado ante aquello. – entonces eso que come Akamaru…

-- Si, es el alimento que desarrolle después de cierto tiempo de estar probando diferentes mezclas. –mientras decía esto el Inuzuka volvió su mirada hacia el cachorro al cual comenzó a acariciarle el lomo poco después. – y finalmente logre la combinación perfecta para él, oh al menos por la forma en cómo come es lo que quiero pensar.

La risa de Kiba contagio a sus compañeros quienes a su manera lo acompañaron unos momentos en su carcajada.

-- ¿Qué tal ustedes chicos?

-- Yo… aprendí con Kurenai-sensei – susurro la pequeña Hinata con su usual timidez la cual reflejaba además al bajar su mirada. – me enseño a cocinar algunas variedades de comida y… creo que no lo hice tan mal….

-- Eso suena bien, quizás algún día nos dejes probar alguno de tus platillos ¿eh Hinata-chan? –respondió agradecido el Uchiha al ver que su amiga había respondido a su pregunta. -- ¿no lo creen?

-- Si, sería bueno probar tu cocina. – lo apoyo Kiba sin chistear.

-- D-De acuerdo. –contesto finalmente la Hyuuga al ver que incluso Shino parecía estar de acuerdo con ellos, por lo que regalándoles una péquela sonrisa acepto la petición.

Finalmente pasando unos momentos de silencio Shino pudo darse cuenta de cómo ahora sus tres compañeros no le quitaban los ojos de encima, literalmente, al parecer buscando que ahora él les diera su respuesta.

-- Yo… aprendí de mi padre. – fue la contestación seca del abúrame quien sin embargo supo que aquello no sería suficiente para sus compañeros. – y me especializo en…

Tragando salvia todos parecían atentos a la respuesta de Shino quien según ellos, había hablado más de lo que solía hacer en los últimos días.

-- Comida… solo eso diré.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar que una gota de sudor apareciera en su frente ante la respuesta tan cerrada, aunque técnicamente correcta que el Aburame había dado, poco después dando un suspiro los cuatro se empezaron a comer algunos de los pescados los cuales ya parecían haberse cocinado.

-- Bueno chicos, hora de comer.

-- ¡Itadakimasu! – agradecieron todos al mismo tiempo al son que cada uno de ellos se llevaba su respectivo pescado a la boca.

Ninguna queja se hizo presente después de probar alimento, lejos de eso parecía que lo que Kiba les había dicho al principio no era solo fanfarronería atinando todos a que aunque tuviera el sabor que el pescado solía ofrecer, había un tenue sabor que hacia aquello más atractivo.

-- mm… oigan chicos. – pregunto el Uchiha dejando de lado su comida. -- ¿Por qué Kurenai-sensei no come junto a nosotros?

Sus tres compañeros dejaron también su alimento apenas y este había terminado su pregunta.

-- La verdad es que me estaba preguntando lo mismo. –susurro Kiba con un tono de voz apenas audible. -- ¿Tu comes a diario con ella no Hinata?... ¿sabes porque no lo hace con nosotros?

-- No se… es verdad que comemos juntas. –susurro pensativa la susodicha. – quizás hay algo que le este molestando.

-- Quizás, ¿tú qué piensas Natsuo?... ¿Eh? – se pregunto desconcertado ahora Kiba al notar que el susodicho no estaba, notando como este ahora se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kurenai. -- ¡Enano espera!... ¿Qué es lo que piensa que hará?

El desconcierto en las miradas tanto de Shino como Hinata le indicaron que sabían tanto como el por lo que limitándose a observar esperaron a que el infante hiciera su jugada, cualquiera que fuese. Kurenai quien había estado algo pensativa durante los últimos minutos ahora observo fijamente como uno de sus alumnos, por no decir que el más pequeño y joven de ellos, se acercaba hasta ella y permaneciendo frente a sus ojos le extendía una de sus manos.

-- ¿Comemos juntos Kurenai-sensei?

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro mientras que el suspenso de que pasaría a continuación se reflejaba en la mirada de los tres genins quienes observando a una distancia prudente esperaban ver el resultado de aquella petición.

* * *

-- Woha… eso fue sorprendente… -comentaba Kiba quien aun sin creer lo vivido en la ultima hora recapitulaba los hechos después de lo que había pasado ante la petición de su compañero Uchiha. – Nunca creí que Kurenai-sensei fuera tan… tan…

-- La palabra que buscas es comprensible Kiba. – completo Shino mientras que dentro de la tienda de campaña preparaba su saco de dormir al igual que su compañero.

-- Si, creo que tienes razón.

A decir verdad la impresión en Kiba parecía tener una justificación, una hora ninguno de ellos se hubiera imaginado el lado que su instructora les mostraría esa noche alrededor de la fogata y lo cual cambiaria su perspectiva para dejar de ser la mujer de fría mirada y semblante duro, a una de apacible temperamento y el carácter compresivo quizás no muchos conocían, a la cual parecía además no molestarse en compartir experiencias acerca de su vida pasada. El carácter que Kurenai Yui no reflejaba a vista simple y el cual por la tranquilidad de cierta niña, parecía solo haber mostrado con ella.

Hinata observaba desde el lado contrario del amplio espacio como sus compañeros conversaban acerca del carácter recién descubierto de su tutora, recordando él como ella la había visto alguna vez sintiéndose aliviada por no tardar mucho en conocer el lado comprensible y atento que la Jounin poseía. Poco después preparando sus cosas para dormir la pequeña de cabellos azulados deseo en su mente que con el tiempo entendieran porque ella tenía total confianza en Kurenai, así como deseaba entender el porqué a veces tenía que hacer entender a los demás de maneras un tanto ortodoxas como había pasado horas atrás, fue entonces que la chica noto la ausencia de cierto chico de cabellos castaños….

-- ¿Dónde está Natsuo-kun?

-- ¿mm? –se pregunto Kiba al son que terminaba de sacudir su bolsa de dormir. – Parece que Kurenai-sensei quería hablar de algo con él, dijo que volvería rápido.

Al ser la primera en retirarse de la fogata con excusa de preparar algunas cosas la Hyuuga no se había enterado de aquello y pensando acerca de las últimas palabras de Kiba, poco a poco el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir sin que se diera cuenta.

-- Vamos Hinata, ya volverá. –comento el Inuzuka sacando a la susodicha de sus pensamientos al son que se metía dentro de su bolsa de dormir y Akamaru se recostaba al lado de esta. – Sera mejor que duermas un poco.

Y acto seguido el chico se volvió dándole la espalda, poco después el silencio en el lugar indico que se había quedado dormido al igual que Shino quien pareció haberlo hecho antes.

-- Creo que tiene razón. –susurro la Hyuuga con un pequeño suspiro para después meterse en su bolsa de dormir e intentar conciliar el sueño.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? ¿Segundos, minutos, horas? , Hinata se hacia esa pregunta al intentar dormir, sin embargo sabia que el transcurso del tiempo había sido solo de un par de minutos, pensando en porque se le hacía tan larga aquella espera.

-- Natsuo-kun… tarda demasiado… - susurro la chica con un dejo de preocupación la que para su desconcierto la había sorprendido. -- ¿Por qué me estaré preocupando tanto por él?

Sonrojándose un poco la pequeña intento recordar el porqué, asegurándose a sí misma de que quizás aun estaba un poco dolida por lo que le habían forzado a ver hace un par de horas. Para su sorpresa tuvo que reconocer que últimamente los pensamientos acerca de su compañero Uchiha se estaban haciendo más frecuentes en su mente, quizás le había tomado cariño durante ese tiempo aunque nada sustituiría el cariño que sentía por su adorado rubio de ojos azules.

-- Naruto-kun… me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo…

Ahora distraída por la imagen del susodicho chico la Hyuuga pudo perderse en sus pensamientos hasta cumplirse casi una hora en la que el Uchiha no apareció, lo que por consiguiente hizo que Hinata comenzara a preocuparse nuevamente, tomando la decisión de salir y comprobar que tanto Natsuo como su instructora se encontraran bien. No sabía porque últimamente había tenido un poco mas de valor ante las circunstancias, de hecho se lo preguntaba mientas tomaba su abrigo y se lo colocaba al salir de la tienda.

-- ¿Kurenai-sensei… Natsuo-kun?... – llamo la pequeña al notar que ninguno de los dos se encontraba cerca del lugar, al mirar a sus alrededores noto como la fogata ya estaba consumida por lo que examinándola pudo determinar que lo había hecho sola . Al parecer nadie estuvo ahí la última hora. -- ¿Dónde estarán?...

Si tuviera que escuchar su razón la pequeña se hubiera regresado a dormir sin embargo, había algo que la mantenía al pendiente de todo por lo que no muy segura de sí misma, camino un poco por el camino del rio y avanzando a través de algunos arbustos y árboles, pudo ver cómo metros más adelante el objeto de sus preocupaciones descansaba junto al rio al lado de su instructora.

-- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? – pensó la infante al son que se acercaba sigilosamente a ellos y casi sin pensarlo, permaneció escondida en uno de los arbustos desde donde podía escuchar su conversación. - ¿Por qué haces esto Hinata?

Se pregunto en su mente la Hyuuga sin poder descubrir la respuesta a su curiosidad repentina.

-- Lo entiendo. – interrumpió Kurenai sacando de sus pensamientos a su fugitiva alumna y al parecer sin notar su presencia al igual que el Uchiha quien en ese momento miraba fijamente el lago. – Debiste haberte sentido muy solo en ese entonces.

-- No voy a mentir en eso. –contesto Natsuo quien bajando su mirada mientras sonreía juntaba sus piernas y ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos. -- a decir verdad fue duro y la soledad no tiene comparación con ninguno otro sufrimiento que había pasado, es algo que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

Hinata aun detrás de aquel arbusto se recargo de espaldas a este, su razón le decía que debía abandonar aquel lugar cuanto antes ya que con solo escuchar aquellas palabras logro darse cuenta de lo que Kurenai hacia, aquella platica solo servía para saber más sobre su nuevo estudiante y de esa forma poder ser más cercano a Él. Tal y como era la costumbre en aquella Jounin desde que tenía memoria, después de todo la mujer siempre había sido muy cercana con sus alumnos y era algo que no iba a negar.

-- Lo entiendo… dime Natsuo. –susurro Kurenai mientras una sonrisa complaciente se dibujaba en su rostro. -- ¿me odias?

Hinata no pudo irse después de todo, en verdad esperaba escuchar aquella respuesta la cual seguramente conocería, el Uchiha quizás estaba en todo su derecho de despreciarla si se lo preguntaban a ella.

-- No, nunca lo haría. – respondió finalmente el susodicho mientras sonreía sin volver su mirada y sus ojos permanecían centrados en el rio. – Si eso hubiera sido real todos hubiéramos sido asesinados… tan solo por mi forma tan imprudente de actuar. Entendí el punto Kurenai-sensei, tengo que aprender a actuar en equipo o podría arriesgarlos a todos…

-- Si tuviera que decir algo, creo que felicitaría al pequeño por haberlo entendido tan rápido – pensó la Jounin sin quitarle la vista de encima a su joven aprendiz. – pero aquí hay algo mas…

-- Tengo que fortalecerme. – se decía en voz apenas audible Natsuo mientras que reflejando un poco de su miedo comenzaba a temblar y abrazarse a si mismo aun con la mirada baja. – no quiero hacer realidad esa escena…. No quiero ver como las personas a mi alrededor mueren sin que yo pueda hacer algo…

-- Natsuo…

Observando cómo su alumno se acomplejaba Kurenai no pudo hacer nada más que escucharlo mientras que analizaba las reacciones de este, dándose cuenta como mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados y usando la fuerza de voluntad que podía trataba de mantenerse fuerte y firme ante aquello.

-- Déjalas salir. – dijo finalmente la mujer atrayendo la mirada desconcertante del Uchiha. – el ser fuerte no implica guardarse los sentimientos, de lo contario se convertirá en algo que poco a poco de destruirá por dentro. ¿No sería mejor que te desahogaras y terminaras con tu sufrimiento?

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire y sin duda alguna las palabras de la mujer habían sido como un detonante en el infante quien aun temblado por el miedo, no noto como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, desviando su mirada al sentir como un par de lagrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas con intención de que sus cabellos le ayudaran a disimular aquello.

-- L-lo siento Kurenai-sensei. –susurro a la vez que pasaba su mano sobre su rostro limpiándose las lagrimas y poniéndose de pie muy decidido levanto su vista hacia el cielo. – Mi sufrimiento quizás no termine hasta que acabe con el que me arrebato todo.

Mientras apretaba su puño la mujer pudo observar como una sonrisa que revelaba total confianza se postraba en el rostro de su alumno quien cerrando sus ojos volvió poco después a su usual y tranquila actitud.

-- Me prometí ser fuerte y superar cualquier obstáculo con tal de cumplir mi objetivo y después de eso disfrutar tranquilamente de mi vida. – aclaro el Uchiha al son que se volvía hacia su instructora con su sonrisa característica. – no podre calmar el sufrimiento en mi si no lo hago con el de mis hermanos de sangre.

-- Je, quizás algún día lo entiendas. –pensó Kurenai mientras cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo por lo bajo daba un pequeño suspiro en señal de resignación, sabía que había estado cerca de su objetivo y quizás para cumplirlo, solo era cuestión de seguir intentándolo sutilmente.

Mientras tanto todo indicaba que ninguno de los presentes había notado la presencia de la Hyuuga quien cabeza abajo parecía estar digiriendo aun lo que acababa de escuchar.

-- Cargar con toda esa presión… ¿acaso alguien como Natsuo-kun podrá soportar toda la carga que se ha impuesto?... – se preguntaba ahora Hinata con cierta tristeza tanto en su manera de pensar la situación como en la mirada que reflejaban sus cristalinos ojos.

Aunque con un futuro incierto los tres se preguntaban que sorpresas traería el futuro, aunque fuera cual fuera sabrían que tendrían que afrontarlas juntos, como equipo.

Continuara....

* * *

Bueno en vista de que ya tengo mi primer review subo este cap sabiendo que hay alguien que sigue la historia, asi que en vista de eso me dispongo a contestar.

**txiki: Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia que estoy escribiendo y mas aun muestres interes por ver como continuara, como ya dije suelo actualizar 1 o 2 veces por semana dependiendo del tiempo que tenga disponible asi que espero tengas la paciencia para esperar lo que sigue. Sobre todo gracias por tu apoyo y ser la primera en apoyarme en este proyecto.**

Aprovecho para decir que cualquier duda o comentario lo ire contestando en este espacio, siempre y cuando no sea informacion que arruine lo que ocurria en capitulos posteriores. Bien sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	7. Chapter 6 En la aldea de la lluvia

**Saga I - Off The Darkness**

_Capitulo 6 - En la aldea oculta entre la lluvia..._

_Un alma pura reside en un cuerpo sano,_

_El espíritu oscuro reclamaba el retorno,_

_Es el sentimiento de inocencia y bondad lo alimentaran,_

_La sangre de una virgen correrá…_

* * *

La tranquila noche había llegado a su fin y después de aquel merecido descanso el grupo 8 junto con su maestra se pusieron en marcha, recorriendo ahora un bosque apenas visible debido a la infinita niebla que parecía cubrir la ruta y la cual a pesar de la feroz lluvia no parecía disiparse. Todos los que conformaban aquel equipo llevaban su respectivo impermeable el cual les ayudaba a sortear el clima de la región.

-- Al parecer el país de la lluvia le hace honor a su nombre. – comento Kiba quien con Akamaru escondido entre su chaqueta observaban en ocasiones el cielo nublado. – esto parece nunca terminar.

-- Llueve continuamente, las condiciones húmedas del lugar es lo que da origen a la vasta vegetación que nos rodea. – Explico la Jounin sin dejar de avanzar.

Aquel comentario pareció haber quedado claro para todos sus alumnos, sin embargo uno de ellos se mantenía alejada de su alrededor, cierta Hyuuga quien aun pensaba en los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior en la que había espiado la charla de cierto Uchiha y de su tutora. Su mente quizás no lograba entender el porqué su compañero aun a pesar de la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros lograba permanecer como lo hacía ahora, ciertamente Natsuo caminando a unos metros delante de ella manteniendo una marcha alegre sin ocultar la impresión que le hacía estar alrededor de todo ese boscoso lugar.

Por más que se preguntara el cómo o el porqué de su actitud tan alegre y descuidada ante las situaciones no llegaba a una respuesta, ¿es que acaso ese infante era tan complicada para ella?, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente no es que entendiera perfectamente a los que la rodeaban, ni que decir de ella misma. Hinata se vio soltando un respiro en señal de resignación lo que no fue pasado por alto por Kurenai quien prefirió no decir nada.

-- Kurenai-sensei – llamo el Uchiha repentinamente - ¿también hay una especie de hokage o gobernante en la aldea oculta de la lluvia?

La anterior pregunta llamo no solo la atención de la susodicha sino también de sus compañeros quienes permanecieron en silencio para escuchar la respuesta por parte de la Jounin.

-- las cinco importantes aldeas de nuestro mundo está regida por los cinco shinobis mas poderosos de cada aldea, estos reciben el titulo de Kage, en este caso el líder de la aldea es llamado Amekage.

-- Amekage… vaya. –dijo pensativo ahora Kiba. – a decir verdad no se mucho de la aldea de la lluvia, solo que nuestra aldea así como la del viento se encontraban en constante guerra con ella.

-- ¿Estábamos en guerra con este país? – pregunto Natsuo desconcertado.

-- Ah lo olvidaba… tu no estudiaste en la academia. – susurro el Inuzuka desconcertado. —veamos, ¿Cómo te lo digo?...

-- Las guerras son un tema básico en nuestra historia. – interrumpió súbitamente Kurenai. - ¿no te inculcaron eso nuevamente después de tu pérdida de memoria?

-- No. –contesto Natsuo sin cambiar su usual expresión. – técnicamente solo viví un año con mi madre y según sus palabras tuve que aprender cosas básicas como caminar, hablar, entre otras.

Mientras que el semblante del Uchiha no cambiaba el de sus compañeros por el contrario denoto cierta depresión que ninguno se molesto en ocultar.

-- Nats, estar contigo a veces es deprimente.

Un signo de interrogación se dibujo sobre la cabeza de Natsuo mientras que Kurenai con un semblante serio parecía estar pensativa ante aquello.

-- Hinata, Shino, Kiba… adelántense un poco y hagan un reconocimiento del área. – susurro finalmente la jounin sin cambiar su semblante. – Natsuo y yo los alcanzaremos pronto.

Aunque extrañados por la orden Kiba y Shino obedecieron, quedándose detrás Hinata quien parecía querer escuchar la conversación que proseguiría entre el Uchiha y su tutora, sin embargo una rápida mirada por parte de esta última hizo que bajara su rostro y se fuera a paso lento después de despedirse de su compañero. La mujer hablo finalmente al confirmar que estaban solos.

-- Natsuo… -llamo con tono firme la mujer. – además de tu familia, ¿con cuantas personas has convivido en tu vida?

-- emm… pues… - el Uchiha comenzó a levantar uno a uno sus dedos conforme nombraba cada persona. – Sasuke… Hinata-chan… Shino… Kiba… y usted Kurenai-sensei, ¿Por qué lo dice?

-- Ya veo, una mano completa. – susurro al notar como el infante le mostraba la palma de su mano. -- ¿tu mama te enseño que debías ser siempre sincero con tus palabras?

Natsuo a decir verdad no entendía porque aquel interrogatorio sin embargo termino por afirmar ante la última pregunta lo cual dejo pensativa a su instructora.

-- La sinceridad no es algo malo podría decir – susurro finalmente la mujer. – pero debes recordar ante todo que eres un ninja, mas aun un Uchiha por lo que a pesar de que suelas confiar en los demás. Un dejo de desconfianza podría salvarte de muchas situaciones.

-- ¿Qué tiene que ver el que sea un Uchiha, Kurenai-sensei?

Kurenai no respondió. En su mente se preguntaba si Natsuo estaría listo para lidiar con aquello, después de todo hasta ahora solo había mostrado ser inocente y puro, la cualidad de un niño pequeño podría decir, ¿sería bueno decirle lo que la extinción de su clan provoco?, el ser visto como el portador de una característica por la cual muchos matarían, ¿acaso lo correcto sería revelarle que para la mayoría no era más que un simple recipiente con el secreto de una de las técnicas más antiguas de su linaje?, Su debate mental fue desconcertante ante el infante que observándola de frente esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

-- No, nada. – mintió finalmente la mujer. – solo quise mencionarlo… escucha Natsuo, agradecemos que tengas confianza en nosotros y sé que tus intenciones son buenas. Pero algunas cosas sería mejor que no las digieras como si fueran cualquier cosa.

La mujer de cabellos negros noto como ahora su joven alumno bajaba un poco su mirada ante aquellas palabras, para poco después alzarla y mostrar una sonrisa con la que al parecer le agradecía aquello último.

-- Entiendo. Disculpe las molestias Kurenai-sensei. –susurro haciendo una reverencia y poniéndose en marcha hacia sus compañeros.

-- Oye Nats – llamo nuevamente la Jounin atrayendo inmediatamente la atención del Uchiha. – una última pregunta. Sobre lo que decías de aprender a caminar, hablar y esas cosas en tu ultimo año con tu madre… ¿se podría decir que tu estado era el de un recién nacido?

Lejos de molestarse el chico volvió a sonreírle.

-- Sabe, mi mami me dijo que todo ese tiempo había sido como si hubiera tenido un segundo bebe. – respondió mostrando la lengua y después de sonreír nuevamente, se encamino hacia sus compañeros.

Kurenai solo pudo observar con su semblante serio como el Uchiha se alejaba.

-- ¿Así que era como un bebe? – medito la mujer en sus pensamientos. – esto es malo, Kasumi... es como si hubieras dejado a un recién nacido a su suerte… quizás lo mejor es que lo hubieras llevado contigo. ¿No lo crees?

Instantes después la chica de ojos carmesí alzaba su mirada hacia el cielo, como si estuviera en espera de la respuesta de la fallecida mujer.

* * *

Una larga caminata a través de aquel boscoso lugar llevo por fin a una gran colina desde la cual el grupo 8 pudo divisar como una aldea de enormes edificios se divisaba a lo lejos, habían llegado a su destino después de un día arduo de viaje.

-- La gran aldea oculta en la lluvia… -susurro Kiba asombrado. – así que por fin estamos aquí…

-- Es… muy grande. – comento Hinata sin molestarse en ocultar su impresión.

-- Parece que los rumores sobre sus edificaciones así como estructura eran ciertos, nada mal – dijo Shino con su tono singular.

-- ¡Yosh, vamos quiero ver eso de cerca lo más pronto posible! –exclamo cierto Uchiha quien no parecía molestarse en ocultar su ímpetu. – ¿Qué dices Kiba una carrera?

-- Tenlo por seguro enano – fanfarroneo el Inuzuka con un semblante de total confianza. – El último en llegar invita el almuerzo.

-- ¡Alto ustedes dos! – ordeno Kurenai frenando por completo a sus dos alumnos con el simple sonido de su voz. – iremos con calma y cuidadosamente, estamos en terreno desconocido así que no bajen su guardia y sobre todo… compórtense ¿fui clara?

La mirada de la mujer en ese momento causo terror tanto al Uchiha como al Inuzuka por lo que ambos concordaron en que debían obedecerla y con un tono temeroso, que sobrepaso incluso el de Hinata susurraron.

-- Si Kurenai-sensei…

-- Bien entonces adelante equipo. – termino de decir la mujer al son que dirigía a su grupo hacia la aldea frente a sus ojos.

* * *

En un cuarto poco iluminado, la situación de tres individuos conversando parecía estarse dando, los tres usaban unas gabardinas que tenían que cubrían casi por completo su cuerpo, estas de color negro lograrían mezclarse perfectamente con la oscuridad de la habitación de no ser por las nubes rojas que tenían como estampado. La habitación era amplia y si se tuviera que denotar algo, sería el escritorio detrás de ellos repleto de pergaminos usados y quizás algunos antiguos, así como las lámparas que lanzaban un poco su luz sobre las misteriosos siluetas.

-- ¿Por qué es que tenemos que pedirles ayuda a esos de Konoha? – comento una de las siluetas la cual se distinguía por tener el pelo en puntas así como un par de ojos rojizos los cuales parecían tener algunos espirales dibujados en ellos. – soy el próximo dios de este mundo, puedo acabar fácilmente con la supuesta amenaza que mencionas.

-- Lo sé, no cuestiono sus habilidades Amekage. –susurro la segunda silueta en un tono entre serio y burlón, lo único que lo diferenciaba del resto era que a pesar de estar siendo un poco iluminado, tapaba su rostro con una máscara naranja que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos carmesí. – es solo que tengo que hacerlo.

El primero sujeto observo detenidamente a su compañero, preguntándose en su mente cual sería ahora su plan al hacer venir a un escuadrón de ninjas de la hoja, mas aun pareciera que esperaba a alguien en especial. Aun así no podía hacer nada, al ser que tenía enfrente era que contralaba su organización desde las sombras por lo que tendría que estar de acuerdo con su plan por más raro que le pareciera.

-- Konan… encárgate de vigilar todo. –termino de decir finalmente el primero el sujeto del cabello en punta a la tercera figura quien por lo esbelta parecía ser una chica, sin mencionar por la flor de origami que llevaba sobre su azulado cabello.

-- Como digas.

* * *

-- ¡Waaa, esta aldea es realmente impresionante si la miras tan cerca! – exclamaba Natsuo con un semblante maravillado mientras que girando su vista en torno a los altos edificios del lugar.

-- ¡Ey Natsuo, ya tendrás tiempo de jugar después! – le reclamo Kiba quien junto al resto del grupo ya le llevaban algunos metros de ventaja en el camino. - ¡apresúrate que tenemos trabajo que hacer!

-- jeje perdón chicos

Apresurándose para alcanzar a sus amigos el grupo 8 atravesó las pobladas calles de la aldea, a decir verdad la estructura si era algo diferente si la comparaban con las de su aldea, sobre todo por las pipas y tubos sobresalientes en cada edificio que al parecer, ayudaban a evitar que aquel lugar cayera en la inundación por las continuas lluvias.

Avanzando un poco a través de la ciudad pudieron notar como continuamente el trayecto muchos de los pobladores quedaban perplejos ante la presencia de los ninja de la hoja, lo que pareció impresionar solo al Uchiha quien por esa ocasión pareció rivalizar con Hinata y bajar su mirada de una manera tan apenada como solo la Hyuuga podría hacerlo.

-- Era de esperarse, ¿no lo crees Shino?

-- Si. Años de guerra no se olvidan tan fácilmente. – contesto Shino a ante la pregunta del Inuzuka. – eso o que no están acostumbrados a ver forasteros.

Hinata prefirió guardar silencio y tratar de sobreponerse a aquellas miradas, después de todo ser el centro de atención de alguien mas no era algo a lo que estuviera precisamente acostumbrada, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa de su parte no pudo evitarse dar al notar como su compañero Uchiha parecía estar igual de apenado que ella.

-- En verdad que se siente raro el ambiente. – pensó Kurenai analizando su situación. – a decir verdad es raro que la aldea de la lluvia pida ayuda en alguna misión, pero supongo que la situación del feudal me da la razón que busco, aunque…

Recordando el recibimiento que habían recibido por parte de los AMBU que custodiaban el acceso a la aldea, la mujer ninja no pudo negar que algo raro había en ellos de hecho, de no haber especificado la misión por la que se encontraban en ese lugar juraría que ahora mismo estarían entablando combate en contra de aquellos shinobis.

-- Ustedes deben de ser los shinobis que la aldea de la hoja nos envió. – aseguro una voz femenina que trajo a Kurenai a la realidad. – ¿no es así?

La Jounin observo a la que seguramente sería su guía o incluso anfitriona, a simple vista parecía ser una simple mujer de alrededor de 20 años, cabello lacio, corto y azulado sobre el que se adornaba una flor color blanca, tenía los ojos azulados y delineados en morado, la chica mantenía una expresión seria que rivalizaba con la que Kurenai solía dar, en cuanto a su vestimenta cubría casi por completo su cuerpo con una gabardina oscura la cual solo dejaba a la vista las sandalias oscuras que cubrían incluso sus tobillos, algo no muy femenino pensaran algunos, pero bueno ¿Quién tenía derecho de criticar la vestimenta ajena?

-- Si, somos nosotros. –contesto Kurenai con amabilidad y sin cambiar sus semblante de frialdad. – soy Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin de la villa escondida entre las hojas y líder del grupo 8.

La chica de cabellos azules solo asintió de manera positiva mientras que aquella mujer le presentaba uno a uno sus alumnos, deteniéndose un poco al escuchar el apellido Uchiha, pero finalmente volviendo su atención hacia la Jounin.

-- Interesante grupo, pueden llamarme Konan y seré yo su guía durante su estadía en nuestra aldea. – aclaro la susodicha comenzando a alejarse. – Síganme por favor.

Para fortuna del grupo las reacciones frías de aquella mujer no les molestaban tanto, después de todo se habían acostumbrado a que su instructora fuera rígida con ellos por lo que sin demora la siguieron por donde los estaba conduciendo. Fue en el trayecto que todos pudieron ver como aquella mujer de corto cabello azul era saludada por casi la mayoría de los pobladores, ya sea con sonrisas, palabras cariñosas o simples "hola" que denotaban gran respeto, Konan siempre respondía aquello con un cordial gesto de mano el cual los dejaba más que satisfechos.

-- Se ve que es muy popular señorita – comento Natsuo al notar todo lo anterior lo que provoco que recibiera un codazo por parte de Kiba. -- ¿Qué?

El último comentario del Uchiha y el ver como sus compañeros le indicaban que guardara silencio logro levantar una ceja en la expresión de la susodicha.

-- Es solo por ser la ayudante del Amekage.- comento Konan con el tono acostumbrado hasta ese momento. – al igual que el Hokage de su aldea, el Amekage es la persona más respetada en este lugar.

-- Tal respeto siempre conlleva una gran Azaña – comento ahora Kurenai. -- ¿no lo crees Konan-san?

La susodicha solo bajo un poco la mirada quizás recordando algún hecho. Finalmente dijo…

-- Anteriormente la aldea de la lluvia estaba sumida en múltiples guerras, ni que decir de la guerra civil entre nuestro mismo pueblo. Pero con la llegada de nuestro actual Kage todo se encuentra en calma.

-- En verdad que esto de las guerras es un tema vital en nuestra historia. –pensó Natsuo sin notar que lo hacía en voz alta, dándose cuenta hasta el momento en que todos lo observaban. – Bueno ya… me callo… ¡oh mira una fuente!

-- ¡Vuelve acá enano fastidioso! – decía Kiba al notar como su compañero corría hacia la susodicha fuente como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Al observar aquello Shino solo se encamino junto con sus compañeros mientras que Hinata por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los intentos de Kiba y Akamaru de hacer que cierto Uchiha se comportara. Kurenai por su parte solo respiro algo resignada mientras que Konan los observo fijamente.

-- Ese niño… siento las molestias, aun no logro que se comporte como es debido.

-- No importa. – contesto Konan ante la disculpa de Kurenai. – de cierta forma me recuerda a mí.

Siendo ahora la Jounin la que arqueaba la ceja, observo de reojo a su anfitriona preguntándose si acaso aquella chica de apariencia tan seria y rígida alguna vez llego a mostrar la alegría que el más joven de sus alumnos mostraba ahora. Fuera cierto o no eran sus razones la que la hacían sentirse identificado con Natsuo y a decir verdad su pasado no era algo que le importara por lo que decidido guardar silencio y esperar a que reanudaran su camino.

-- Hinata. –susurro Kurenai llamando la atención de su protegida. – necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes…

Observando a su tutora a los ojos la chica de ojos cristalinos no pudo negarse, preguntándose en su mente cual sería la razón y temiendo que se tratara sobre su intento de espionaje durante la noche anterior.

* * *

-- ¿¡Q-que me encargue de que!?

Después de haber sido conducidos a una modesta vivienda por Konan, se les había dicho que residirían ahí el tiempo que tuvieran que permanecer en la aldea, realmente aquello era más de lo que aparentaba, por fuera parecía bastante común mientras que por dentro podría pasar fácilmente como una residencia con los servicios como lo era ducha, televisión, dormitorio y demás cumplidos. Fue entonces que aprovechando que el trió de chicos se encontraba examinando la residencia, la mujer decidió que era el momento adecuado para hacer aquella petición.

-- Ya me escuchaste Hinata. – replico Kurenai con su tono firme pero suave mientras daba un sorbo a una te las tazas de té que se encontraba en la mesita de madera pequeña y ovalada. – quiero que te encargues de Natsuo, que no se meta en problemas.

-- P-Pero… ¿no sería mejor que lo hiciera usted Kurenai-sensei? – trato de defenderse la pequeña Hyuuga.

-- Yo no estaré todo el tiempo con ustedes, habrá misiones en las que incluso tendremos que separarnos y necesito que alguien lo mantenga a raya.

Las palabras de su instructora tenían sentido, como siempre si es que se ponía a analizar sus peticiones anteriores a esa, después de todo el Uchiha había demostrado tener una actitud bastante hiperactiva por no decir infantil. Aun así si tuviera que elegir preferiría pasarle la tarea a alguien más ya que no se sentía capaz para tal cosa.

-- Si… pero… ¿Por qué yo? –susurro en tono bajo y con una mirada que emulaba su tono.

Kurenai se cruzo de brazos ante aquella pregunta y cerrando sus ojos mantuvo un semblante pensativo parecía estar meditando sus siguientes palabras, finalmente dijo…

-- Si no eres tu las cosas no funcionaran, si elijó a Shino dudo que Natsuo le preste atención, con Kiba posiblemente se la pasaran discutiendo todo el tiempo, sin embargo contigo…

Hinata no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su instructora al escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-- Bueno a decir verdad e visto que no se llevan tan mal, sin mencionar que ambos tienen algunos puntos en común. –susurro la Kunoichi pensativa. – como sea te lo encargo Hinata, eres mayor que el así que de cierta forma también es tu responsabilidad.

-- Pero… Kurenai-sensei… Natsuo-kun… no creo que necesite tanta supervisión, quizás el solo…

-- ¡Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan no creerán lo que... Waaa~a!

Como si el cruel destino conspirara en contra de la Hyuuga, Natsuo que en ese momento corría hacia ellas desde el otro extremo de la habitación término resbalando con el piso pulido de la habitación y aterrizando sobre el equipaje de todos sobre el cual quedo atrapado, mostrando momentos después su mano la cual mantenía con el pulgar en alto para darles a entender que se encontraba bien.

-- Y… ¿querías decirme algo Hinata? – pregunto Kurenai después de haber la anterior escena.

-- No Kurenai-sensei… -susurro la susodicha con la cabeza baja y un tono que denotaba resignación.

* * *

-- ¡Kurenai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei!

Algunas horas habían pasado desde la llegada del grupo 8 a su hogar temporal y buscando a su instructora, Kiba se dedicaba a recorrer los pasillos de aquel lugar junto con su cachorro sin mucho éxito.

-- Haces mucho escándalo. – contesto Shino quien observando la televisión en la sala noto como su compañero y el cachorro blanco hacían acto de presencia.

-- Ah Shino, ¿sabes donde se metió Kurenai-sensei?

-- Parece ser que fue citada por esa señorita llamada Konan para hablar con el señor feudal sobre la misión. – dijo Shino al son que su atención volvía al televisor.

-- Ya veo y ahora que lo noto… ¿Dónde está el enano y Hinata?

-- Parece que Natsuo quiso echarle un vistazo al pueblo y como sabemos Hinata tiene que hacerse cargo de que no se meta en líos, por lo que salió detrás de él en cuanto lo supo. Si no regresan antes que Kurenai-sensei los castigara.

-- bueno si eso pasa, al menos me divertiré observando que castigo le dan al súper enano.

Notando que al parecer no habría nada que hacer en las próximas horas, el Inuzuka se sentó al lado de su compañero algo resignado y sin importarle de quien fueran comenzó a comer de un tazón de palomitas que se encontraba a su lado.

-- Ni hablar, al menos espero que haya algo bueno en la programación de hoy.

-- Kiba… te estás comiendo mis palomitas…

-- ¿mm?

Al son que se llevaba algunas mas a la boca Kiba volvió su mirada hacia su compañero, desconcertándose y a decir verdad atemorizándose un poco al ver como este lo miraba fijamente con aquel semblante frio que lo caracterizaba.

-- ¿Tu no quieres comerte mis palomitas… cierto?

-- Este chico a veces me da miedo…

Pensó Kiba al igual que seguramente lo hacia su cachorro quien con algo de pavor se escondía detrás de su amo el cual mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa ante todo aquello.

* * *

Tal como había dicho Shino, su compañero Uchiha parecía estar recorriendo aquella villa en un intento por conocer más aquel desconocido lugar, de una manera un tanto entusiasta y quizás molesta para los pueblerinos quienes algo desconcertados, solo observaban como aquel infante a gran velocidad saltaba de edificio en edificio, colgándose de los tubos e impulsándose cuando la velocidad que llevaba no le alcanzaba para seguir avanzando.

-- ¡Yahoo, esto sí que es divertido! – exclamaba Natsuo sin ocultar su emoción.

Mientras tanto Hinata quien lo seguía de cerca algunos edificios detrás, a gritos le intentaba llamar la atención, fallando miserablemente al no contar con la dureza para hacerlo como debía ser debido.

-- Natsuo... kun... deja de hacer tonterías. -suplico la pequeña Hyuuga con un dejo de preocupación.

-- ¡Vamos Hinata-chan diviértete! - exclamaba en ese momento Natsuo al son que se colgaba de un tubo y hacia una pequeña maniobra digna del mismísimo hombre araña. - ¡Ehhh no sabía que podía llegar tan alto!

Mientras tanto en lo más alto de algunos rascacielos dos figuras encapuchadas por completo parecían estar vigilando a aquellos dos ninjas en su travesía a través de la aldea.

-- Quien lo diría… que los molestos mocosos que se interpusieron en nuestra casería, serian los mismos que servirían para nuestros propósitos… -- dijo uno de ellos el cual tenía una voz profunda y bastante dura.

El segundo de los encapuchados solo mostro en ese momento una reluciente y afilada dentadura la cual destello ante la luz del atardecer que anunciaba el próximo anochecer.

* * *

¿estuvo bien?, espero que si y bueno como dije en el anterior capitulo me dedicare a contestar aqui las dudas o previews a aquellos que amablemente me comentan.

**Yukihime Hiwatari: Bueno ¿que puedo decir?, sinceramente me impresiono que te tomaras la molestia de darme tu opinion sobre cada uno de los capitulos que hasta ahora e publicado y en si me alegro que te guste el personaje que desarrolle para esta historia (el cual si mi memoria no me falla cumplira 3 años en marzo). Gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes, no soy de los que dejan las cosas inconclusas por lo que continuare esta historia pase lo que pase, asi que sigue al pendiente.**

**Algo que me llamo la atencion en si es sobre lo que me comentas del cambio de personalidad de Kurenai el cual considero algo razonable considerando las circunstancias que planteo para que esto se de de esa forma. Aun asi creo que es bueno decirte que me encanta jugar con la psicologia de los personajes por lo que este tipo de situaciones podrian darse siempre a favor de continuar la historia de una manera interesante (claro esto no significa que no respete sus caracteres originales asi que no te preocupes de que los use como no son realmente), por ultimo gracias por mencionar el error del capitulo 1 lo cual fue a final de cuentas un error de dedo y el cual ignore durante mi revision antes de postearlo aqui.**

Bueno sin mas que decir solo me resta agradecer a los que leen mi historia y mas aun los que se toman la molestia de contestar, aqui seguire publicando capitulos cada vez que pueda y contestando sus dudas si es que tienen algunas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y un saludo para todos.**  
**


	8. Capitulo 7 Natsuo&Hinata I

**Saga I - Off The Darkness**

_Capitulo 7 - Natsuo&Hinata I_

Una habitación amplia y confortable, repleta de historia la cual se reflejaba en las costosas vasijas al igual que algunas estatuas de porcelana que decoraban aquel lugar, muebles rústicos y finos así como pergaminos antiguos de valor similar a todo lo que había ahí terminaban de hacer juego con todo el ambiente, un lugar digno de un feudal o al menos eso pensaba Kurenai quien acomodada en una pequeño cojín de terciopelo rojo parecía estar terminando de dar su informe al respetable hombre el cual, custodiado por un par de ninjas guardianes se dedicaba a escuchar aquello.

Aquel señor feudal era un hombre maduro, de piel morena y un poco arrugada que denotaba como los años comenzaban a pesarle, de ojos oscuros y cabello blanco así como su barba, cubría su delgada complexión con túnicas de seda fina y sobre su cuello relucían preciosos colgantes de oro fino los cuales al fundirse junto con los múltiples anillos que portaba en sus dedos serian capaces de forrar de dorado aquella habitación.

-- Entonces ¿su grupo está listo Kurenai-San? – pregunto el hombre con un tono serio que denotaba sus años de sabiduría.

-- Claro que sí. –contesto la susodicha con un tono respetuoso. – mis alumnos son muy capaces y tenga por seguro que se encargaran de proteger la seguridad de usted y el Amekage aun a costa de sus vidas.

-- Tal como lo esperaba de los ninjas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, siempre listos para cumplir su misión. – alago ahora con una sonrisa complaciente. – sin embargo no se preocupen, el Amekage no estará en esta reunión.

Kurenai no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante aquello último, anteriormente según informes de la misión se decía que tenían que ayudar con la seguridad de una reunión la cual trataría sobre un tratado entre dos aldeas y naturalmente el Kage debía de estar presente, después de todo al ser la autoridad mayor que regia la aldea y enterarse hasta el mas mínimo detalle de todo.

-- No piense mal Kurenai-san – comento el señor feudal repentinamente como si hubiera podido leer los pensamientos de la Kunoichi a través de su expresión. – Amekage-sama no suele mostrarse mucho en este tipo de situaciones, usualmente prefiere encargarse de asuntos más serios como la seguridad en nuestra aldea.

-- Oh, lo entiendo. –contesto la mujer con una sonrisa en la cual escondió un nerviosismo, una sensación extraña no porque no la hubiera sentido antes, sino por lo repentina que había sido su aparición. – bueno señor feudal, con su permiso me retiro. Estaré aquí a primera hora mañana.

Dicho aquello la mujer se levanto de su lugar y después de hacer una reverencia se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes.

-- Solo una cosa más. – interrumpió el hombre al son que frenaba la salida de la mujer. – recomendaría que no estuvieran fuera de su hogar durante la noche.

Nuevamente Kurenai se desconcertó ante aquel comentario sin poder evitar una nueva pregunta la cual obviamente cuestionaba la anterior advertencia.

-- Ha habido ataques en las últimas noches, ciertamente no se tienen muchos indicios solo que las victimas no han sido encontradas así como alguna evidencia que ayude a su localización. – explico el sabio con un tono que denotaba preocupación. – El Amekage se está encargando de este asunto, es por eso que les pido amablemente que no abandonen su residencia durante la noche.

-- Lo entiendo. Hare caso de su advertencia, gracias señor.

Una nueva reverencia fue dada por la mujer quien sin tardar mucho tiempo abandono aquella lujosa vivienda, recorriendo momentos después las calles aun algo pensativa por la información de la que acababa de enterarse.

-- No había oído nada respecto a esto cuando nos fue asignada la misión. – pensó para sí la mujer muy seriamente. - bueno, no es nuestro asunto así que mientras ninguno de mis chicos haga algo tonto como estar fuera a esta hora todo irá bien.

* * *

Algo lejos de aquel lugar, Kurenai no se imaginaba que sus últimas palabras eran toda una realidad, cortesía por cierto Uchiha quien ahora después de su largo trayecto a través de la ciudad en una muy convincente imitación de Spider-man, se encontraba en los límites del bosque cercano seguido muy de cerca por Hinata quien ya algo agitada parecía costarle seguir al infante.

-- ¡Natsuo-kun! – llamo nuevamente la Hyuuga en un intento por aplicar algo de orden a la situación. --… ¡v-vuelve acá!... por favor.

-- Nee Hinata-chan – susurro el Uchiha por fin frenándose y de un salto hacia un árbol cercano, quedar colgado de cabeza frente a su amiga. -- ¿quieres ver la luna conmigo?

-- ¿ver… la luna?...

Hinata no sabía que decir ante aquella propuesta, a decir verdad su compañero la había tomado con la guardia baja y su anterior paseo por la ciudad no ayudaba mucho a su petición, sin embargo lo que termino por convencerla fue la sonrisa que el infante solía tener en aquel apacible rostro al cual aun no se había acostumbrado a ver.

-- Pero… Kurenai-sensei… y debemos volver… -sin organizar las ideas en su cabeza finalmente la Hyuuga termino soltando un respiro en señal de resignación. – está bien… pero solo un momento ¿de acuerdo?

Al Uchiha parecía divertirle la forma en cómo Hinata intentaba tomar las riendas del asunto, a decir verdad no le quedaba el papel al ser una chica tan tímida como lo era la mayoría del tiempo. Aun así Natsuo le agradeció aquel gesto con una sonrisa la cual logro ruborizar a la chica un poco, perdiéndose esta reacción por las últimas luces que el atardecer les otorgaba. En cuestión de minutos la noche se haría presente.

* * *

Tal como era natural en el ciclo diario, la noche se hizo presente y ahora tal como Hinata lo había permitido, ambos chicos se encontraban descansando a orillas del lago después de haberse adentrado un poco más en el boscoso lugar y encontrar un sitio donde el cielo pudiera observarse lo suficiente.

-- En verdad que es una bonita noche… -- pensó en voz alta la Hyuuga relajándose un poco al haberse perdido en la plateada luna de aquel cielo nocturno.

-- Siempre lo es. – susurro Natsuo quien recostado entre la hierba parecía no querer apartar su vista de aquel panorama. – al menos siempre lo ha sido para mí.

-- ¿haces esto siempre? –pregunto la infante con algo de curiosidad ante la última afirmación de su compañero.

Natsuo tardo un poco en contestar quizás por los pensamientos en los que parecía estar divagando, sea como sea aquella expresión tan apacible en el Uchiha nunca parecía irse lo que en verdad despertaba una gran curiosidad en Hinata desde hace poco tiempo.

-- Si desde hace un par de años –contesto finalmente. – aunque es la primera vez que lo hago en compañía de alguien.

Observando como su compañero volvía a guardar silencio, la chica hizo lo mismo y se quedo ahí sentada mirando aquel anochecer, dándose cuenta que esta vez las cosas eran un poco diferentes si las comparaba a hace algunos días, extrañamente el silencio le había parecido algo molesto cuando se trataba de aquel Uchiha pero ahora, bueno a decir verdad no estaba segura pero de alguna forma se sentía tranquila y cómoda, ¿acaso Natsuo le estaba contagiando algo de su forma de ser?, la Hyuuga no supo que responderse ante aquella pregunta.

-- Natsuo-kun… -susurro tímidamente la chica atrayendo la atención del susodicho. – puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué siempre estás tan apacible y tranquilo ante todo?

-- ¿te refieres a mi actitud?

La chica asintió ante aquella pregunta aun con la timidez en su rostro, por su parte el Uchiha parecía algo pensativo, aun así cerro sus ojos y llevando sus manos a la nuca sin apartar la vista de su compañera se dispuso a contestar.

-- las cosas fluyen si te relajas. – contesto el chico sin chistear. – me e dado cuenta de que tomarle demasiada importancia a lo que sucede no me ayuda mucho a pensar en la solución, quizás solo sea un desobligado según palabras de otros pero…

La Hyuuga se quedo observando al infante quien desviando un poco su mirada hacia la luna mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-- Permanecer tranquilo, apacible y mirar siempre el futuro con buenos ojos, agradecer lo que paso y no pensar en lo que pudo ser… creo que esa es la manera en como yo sigo adelante.

-- Eres… fuerte. – susurro la Hyuuga en tono apenas audible y sonriendo levemente.

-- ¿dijiste algo Hinata-chan?

La chica solo negó lo último, quedándose nuevamente en silencio y meditando las últimas frases de su compañero, el tiempo parecía no importarle ya mucho, en verdad algo de su pereza y tranquilidad parecía transmitírsele a la chica al estar junto de aquel niño inquieto.

-- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta ahora yo, Hinata-chan? – pregunto repentinamente el chico al haber pasado unos minutos, su tono era extrañamente tímido.

-- Si… claro.

-- ¿Puedo… tocar tu mano?

- ¿¡Eh!?

Desconcertada ante la última petición de su compañero, la chica no pudo ocultar esta vez el inexplicable sonrojo en sus mejillas, obviamente la había tomado con la guardia baja, algo que se le estaba haciendo común al Uchiha en los últimos días, haciéndose este más notorio al ver como Natsuo dejaba su posición para sentarse al igual que ella sobre el césped y observarla fijamente.

-- Esta bien… -susurro finalmente la niña, después de todo solo era un leve contacto entre sus manos ¿Qué mal podría hacer?, sin contar el hecho que hasta el momento, el Uchiha nunca se había negado a responder alguna de sus preguntas. – eto… puedes hacerlo…

Extendiendo un poco su mano hacia Natsuo, Hinata desvió su vista un poco apenada esperando a que su amigo se dispusiera a realizar aquel contacto, este sin demorarse mucho en acercar una de sus manos y con sutileza comenzar a acariciar la de la Hyuuga tímidamente.

-- Eres… muy cálida Hinata-chan. –susurro el Uchiha con un tono de timidez mientras finalmente tomaba por completo su mano y continuaba apretándola suavemente. – muy cálida…

-- G-gracias… -agradeció de igual forma la chica aun con su vista desviada y su tono usual, volviendo un poco su mirada poco después solo para darse cuenta que su compañero tampoco mantenía su vista fija en su persona, a decir verdad pareciera que se encontrara igual de temeroso que ella.

Hinata no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y sin volverse, cerró sus ojos e imito a su compañero lo que llevo a que este se sorprendiera un poco al sentir como ahora la Hyuuga era la que apretaba su mano suavemente, mostrando también una sonrisa que emulaba a la de su compañera. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo finalmente por lo que se quedaron contemplando el estrellado cielo y al plateado astro que iluminaba la noche.

* * *

-- Creo que deberíamos irnos Hinata-chan.

Volviendo la susodicha su mirada observo a los ojos a su compañero quien con su semblante apacible parecía al fin estar dispuesto a comportarse, por lo que sin dejar de pasar aquella oportunidad la chica se levanto casi de inmediato de su lugar.

-- De acuerdo. Vamos Natsuo-kun.

El Uchiha llevo sus manos a la nuca y a paso decidido se dispuso a salir de ahí, dándose cuenta instantes después que su compañera por el contrario aun seguía observando la luna sin moverse de su lugar.

-- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto el chico desconcertado.

-- Solo pensaba… no creo que libremos el castigo que nos espera, Kurenai-sensei es comprensible pero estricta… pero aun así, bueno… -- volviéndose de espaldas la niña comenzó a jugar con sus dedos lo que solo mostraba la pena que sentía en esos momentos por lo que estaba a punto de decir. -- lo que intento decir es… gracias por todo esto.

La reacción del Uchiha no pudo ser más que una desconcertante, sobre todo por como la Hyuuga había pronunciado aquellas palabras rápidamente y ahora cerrando fuertemente sus ojos hacia una inclinación ante él en señal de agradecimiento.

-- Vamos no tienes que agradecerlo, si alguien tiene que hacerlo sería yo. – comento atrayendo la atención de la chica quien pudo ver como con algo de pena el niño masajeaba una de sus mejillas con uno de sus dedos manteniendo su vista algo desviada. -- debería agradecer la compañía, mas de una chica linda como lo eres tú.

-- ¿l-linda? – pregunto la Hyuuga con los ojos muy abiertos.

Si los anteriores comentarios del infante no habían bastado para hacer notorio el sonrojo de la pequeña Kunoichi, este ultimo lo había hecho, Hinata estaba tan roja como señal de tráfico, literalmente. Sin saber que pensar se preguntaba porque ahora se sentía de aquella manera, destacando un sentimiento de calidez que sentía en su interior, si tuviera que decirlo por ella misma, pero ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así?, pensándolo un poco llego a la conclusión de que debería ser el hecho de no estar acostumbrada a recibir halagos, o al menos esperaba que se tratara de eso.

-- ¡Hinata-chan cuidado!

-- ¿¡Ah!? – al ser sacada ferozmente de sus pensamientos la Hyuuga solo pudo ver como el Uchiha, quien desde su punto de vista parecía ir en cámara lenta hacia ella, terminaba lanzándosele rodando ambos por el piso para instantes después escuchar como algo se impactaba a pocos metros de ellos. -- ¿Qué sucedió?...

Sin embargo Natsuo no respondió, parecía estar ocupado observando a lo que fuera que los hubiera intentado tomar a ambos por sorpresa, con una rápida mirada Hinata pudo ver como sus atacantes no eran otros que los que les habían causado problemas durante su trayecto a ese lugar, con la única diferencia de que ahora solo parecían ser dos y no tres sujetos.

-- Son esos tipos… pero Kurenai-sensei y los chicos… acabaron con ellos…

-- Eso parecía. –susurro Natsuo ante la contestación de su compañera. – quizás fue un genjustu también…

-- No, todo fue real. – dijo uno de los encapuchados el cual de un instante a otro había aparecido detrás de los chicos, bloqueándoles la posibilidad de escapar. -- es divertido ver como ustedes sucios gusanos creen lo que sus ojos les muestran.

Tanto Natsuo como Hinata se incorporaron de espaldas ante las risas de aquellos tipos misteriosos, ninguno de los dos parecía entender el último comentario ya que si todo no había sido una ilusión, ¿de qué otra manera pudieron haber sobrevivido?, todo era confuso y para ser sinceros, la situación no les daba tiempo para pensarlo bien.

-- ¿Y qué quieren, venganza? – pregunto el Uchiha sin dejar de cubrirle la espalda a su amiga y viceversa. -- ¿oh solo están de paso?

El tono infantil que uso Natsuo para molestar a los encapuchados no paso desapercibidos sin embargo lo único que este obtuvo como respuesta fue el sonido que hacían las armas de ambos sujetos al materializarse en sus manos.

-- Vaya… buen truco, ¿luego me enseñan a hacerlo?

-- Natsuo-kun, eto… no creo que se tomen a bien tus bromas. – comento Hinata con un dejo de preocupación ante las últimas palabras del Uchiha.

-- Pero si no era una broma… en verdad me gustaría poder hacer eso.

Una gota de sudor se postro en la frente de la chica quien con un suspiro de resignación centro su atención en el segundo de los encapuchados quien ahora sostenía un par de dagas al parecer muy filosas.

-- Esto no es bueno, rodeados y en si no sabemos si tenemos oportunidad contra ellos. – pensó el Uchiha finalmente poniéndose serio ante el enemigo. – lo primero seria quitarnos a estos dos de encima… si no estamos rodeados tenemos más posibilidades. No quiero hacer esto pero creo que es necesario… Técnica secreta del clan Hyuuga….

Al escuchar eso el asombro de Hinata no podía ser mayor, ¿Un Uchiha ejecutando una técnica de su rama?, eso era algo que nunca llegaría a pensar, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta sintió como su compañero la tomaba por los hombros sin voltearse.

-- Perdóname por esto Hinata-chan… -susurro Natsuo en tono serio y antes de que la Kunoichi pudiera argumentar algo, el Uchiha la había tomado y lanzado fuertemente contra el enemigo que tenía en frente. - _¡Hinata no Jutsu!_

-- ¡Kyaaaa!

-- ¡Hinata-chan mantente firme!

Aun entre el susto del lanzamiento anterior la chica escucho las palabras de su compañero, dándose cuenta como se encontraba justo en la posición perfecta para darle un fuerte puntapié a su atacante quien al parecer no se había esperado un ataque tan Estu… pendo por parte de aquella pareja de ninjas, por lo que haciendo caso de aquellas palabra logro patear fuertemente el rostro del tipo, lanzándolo algunos metros lejos y siendo atrapada por el Uchiha antes de golpearse contra el suelo.

-- Bien hecho Hinata-chan – la felicito Natsuo al son que bajaba a su compañera. – tenemos que pelear juntos en su contra, quizás no tengamos la fuerza para acabar con ellos al mismo tiempo… pero ahora que uno está en el suelo vallamos por el otro, ¿de acuerdo?

-- D-De acuerdo. – respondió rápidamente la chica, no tenían tiempo que perder y ciertamente no sabían que tan efectivo había sido su ataque anterior por lo que tenían que jugárselas todas en sus siguientes movimientos.

-- Iré adelante, sígueme de cerca… ¡Vamos!

Siguiendo la indicación del infante Hinata se apresuro a seguirle el paso, lo que le costó un poco debido a la velocidad que el Uchiha manejaba, aun así pudo observar como el encapuchado se preparaba para recibirlos lo que Natsuo pareció notar ya que pego un fuerte salto y al son que daba un giro en el aire trato de conectarle una patada la cual fue bloqueado por uno de los brazos de su oponente.

-- ¡Hinata-chan! – se apresuro a decir el chico mientras veía como su enemigo intentaba conectarle un golpe el cual apenas y logro esquivar, para ese entonces la susodicha Kunoichi ya se encontraba lanzando un par de golpes a palma extendida tratando de acertarle. – ¡Aaah!

Aprovechando el golpe que le había sido lanzado, Natsuo se colgó del brazo de su enemigo y tomando un poco de impulso logro conectarle una patada doble justo en la quijada, dándole tiempo a su compañera para que lograra atacarlo en el pecho lo cual lo dejo contra el piso rápidamente.

-- Bien hecho ahora, uno menos démosle al otro Hinata-chan.

-- Creo que deberías hacer tus cuentas bien mocoso.

Volviendo su mirada el dúo de ninjas observo con sorpresa y temor como ambas figuras se encontraban de pie frente a ellos, sin señal de heridas o de haber recibido daño alguno.

-- Pero si tú estabas… -- volviendo su mirada el Uchiha noto que el lugar en donde se suponía estaba el encapuchado ahora parecía vacio – no pudo ser un genjutsu… estoy seguro que lo toque.

-- Por eso lo digo ustedes los humanos creen solamente lo que sus ojos suelen mostrarles. – dijo el sujeto de los kusarigamas con una risa siniestra.

-- ¿nosotros los humanos?... ¿Qué intentan decir? – pregunto Natsuo notado como Hinata comenzaba a esconderse detrás de él, parece que el miedo y la tensión en el ambiente estaban comenzando a asustar a la pequeña Kunoichi.

Sin embargo una risa conjunta por parte de los siniestros tipos fue lo único que recibieron por respuesta antes de verlos desvanecerse ante sus ojos, sabiendo lo que seguiría Natsuo empujo a Hinata algunos metros lejos, está desconcertada solo choco contra el suelo golpeándose levemente al son que los gritos desgarradores de su compañero parecieron resonar por el lugar, lo que atrajo la atención de la chica quien miro horrorizada aquello.

-- m-maldición… el Uchiha cayendo de rodillas al suelo en el que se apoyo mostrando sus brazos gravemente heridos en los que se notaban profundos y ensangrentados cortes. – son demasiado veloces…

Los dos encapuchados rodaban en ese momento al infante, sin decir nada se mantenían observando cómo este respiraba algo agitado seguramente aguantándose el dolor de haberse tenido que enfrentar con sus armas segundos atrás.

-- ¿te esta doliendo mucho cierto?... –susurro uno de los enemigos en señal de burla. – era inevitable aunque me sorprendes, tienes una buena velocidad y eso te ayudo a no que no acabaras hecho pedazos. Me pregunto qué tal te ira ahora.

Las risas conjuntas nuevamente de ambas partes volvieron aterrorizante aquel desolado ambiente, ni que decir de la Hyuuga quien aun no aceptaba lo que veía, pasando quizás en su mente si su compañero había visto algo parecido durante el ataque anterior.

-- Natsuo-kun… -- susurro antes de intentar levantarse y ponerse nuevamente en posición de combate, aun así a pesar de su aparente valentía el miedo que recorría sus ser podía ser notorio con solo ver su nerviosismo y el temblor de sus extremidades. – tengo que… pelear…

-- Interesante, ¿así que la pequeña quiere jugar también? – pregunto de manera sarcástica uno de los encapuchados al son que llevaba sus dagas a la altura de su rostro y mostrando por primera vez sus afilados colmillos paso su lengua por la hoja de sus armas en un intento por quitarles la sangre de su anterior ataque. -- veamos que puedes hacer tu mocosa.

Si Hinata alguna vez tuvo alguna intención de entablar combate con aquel misterioso ser estas se habían evaporado, aquella escena no solo terminaron desconcertándola sino que le había mostrado un nuevo nivel de temor a la tímida niña.

-- ¿Q-que es lo que eres tú?... – pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás.

-- Tu peor pesadilla. – respondió el oscuro ser mostrando una vez más su afilada dentadura.

-- Ey… ¿ustedes estas peleando conmigo no?

La voz del joven ninja atrajo la atención de sus dos atacantes quienes al parecer reprendieron una carcajada después de ver como penosamente este se había reincorporado y aun así parecía jadear debido a su agotamiento, sin mencionar por la pérdida de sangre que se hacía notoria con solo darle un vistazo al suelo.

-- Debes estar ya alucinando, ¿planeas pelear con nosotros en ese estado? – fanfarroneo el sujeto más cercano a él. – deberías agradecer que nos ocupemos de tu amiguita antes que de ti, de alguna forma seria divertido verte escapar.

--… Nunca escapare. – contesto entre jadeos el infante. – y nunca aprovecharía esa ventaja… pienso pelear así que aléjense de ella… aun no e reconocido mi derrota…

-- ¡Natsuo –kun vete de aquí!... yo... – la chica llevo una mano y bajo su mirada la cual mostro un dejo de tristeza. – no sirvo para nada… y solo soy un estorbo… abandóname aquí y quizás puedas salvarte…

-- Haha que niña tan idiota pero… sabes quizás si la abandonas aquí y te largas te perdone tu miserable vida mocoso. – volvió a fanfarronear el tipo encapuchado en un intento por aprovecharse de la noble acción de la Hyuuga.

-- Je, sabes Hinata-chan me parece raro. – susurro mirándola de reojo a la Hyuuga y sonriéndole de una manera positiva así como confiada. – Según recuerdo la última vez que lo pensé lo eras para mí.

-- Natsuo-Kun…

Abriendo los ojos totalmente sorprendida por aquellas palabras la infante pudo ver como su compañero asentía de manera positiva diciéndole con su mirada que todo saldría bien. Aun así con la sonrisa confiada que el Uchiha parecía ser que aquellos seres no lo tomarían en serio, volviéndose hacia el mas en un intento por cerrarle la boca que por continuar una pelea.

-- Muere de una vez y deja de decir estupideces. – dijo finalmente uno de ellos lanzando un fuerte corte con sus oses dobles, para su sorpresa estas fueron paradas por un kunai del castaño. -- ¿piensas resistirte eh?... yo que planeaba darte una muerte rápida, no puedes tocarnos y por lo tanto no puede vencernos.

-- Te lo dije aun no e terminado… no importa su velocidad, se que yo puedo superarla.

-- No importa si puedes superarla o no mocoso. – respondió el encapuchado sin apartar su arma de la posición cruzada. – no te sirve de nada tener una mejor velocidad que yo si tus ojos no pueden seguirme… y sé que no puedes hacerlo con mi anterior ataque.

Mostrando sus colmillos en señal de triunfo todo parecía perdido para el Uchiha quien sin embargo, mostro ahora una sonrisa más confiada y al son que levantaba su mirada dejo ver como sus ojos ahora habían cambiado, mostrando ambos una tonalidad carmesí así como tres símbolos en forma de aspas los cuales eran regidos por un circulo oscuro justo en el centro.

-- Para tu mala suerte… soy capaz de seguirte perfectamente.

-- Eso… eso es… -susurro Hinata mientras que la esperanza que la había abandonado minutos atrás parecía volver a su preocupado rostro.

Continuara...

* * *

Eh aqui un nuevo capitulo antes de lo previsto, espero puedan esperar al viernes cuando actualize nuevamente y bueno agradeciendo los Reviews, me dispongo a contestarlos.

**Txiki**:**Extrañaba tu comentario y bueno me alegra que te siga gustando la historia la cual creo podras notar esta por tornarse mas oscura, Literalmente. Igual que tu me alegro que cada vez mas vallan diciendo lo que piensan de mi historia y que como ya dije antes, sigas comentando y te pareca aun agradable el curso de la misma.**

**Yukihime Hiwatari:**** Entiendo lo de tu falta de inspiracion y el poco tiempo libre que se tiene a veces, de hecho creo que hay dias en los que simplemente no se puede escribir nada (sea por una u otra razon), sobre los akatsuki si algunos estan ahi y sobre Itachi... bueno mejor sigue leyendo (n-nUU). Por ultimo te puedo decir que puedes preguntar si tienes alguna duda sobre el personaje despues de todo como ya dije mientras no sean cosas que te aurrinen un capitulo posterior no veo problema en contestar. (lo digo porque luego ya me han preguntado algunos datos que a pesar de verse en proximos capitulos no afectan en nada la historia si los digo)**

Bueno creo que por el momento es todo, esperen el siguiente capitulo el viernes, mas tardar el sabado y como siempre gracias por leer y mas aun por comentar.


	9. Capitulo 8 Natsuo&Hinata II

**Saga I - Off The Darkness **

_Capitulo 8 - Natsuo&Hinata II_

-- Eso es… el _sharingan_ – susurro la pequeña Hyuuga impresionada ante lo que veía. – pero creí que Natsuo-kun no sabía nada acerca de el…

Natsuo permaneció quieto en su lugar, observando como aquellos oscuros seres no dejaban de mirarlo quizás debido a su nueva revelación. Finalmente ambos mostraron una sonrisa maquiavélica muy notoria por sus blancos colmillos.

-- ¿En verdad crees que puedes vencernos mocoso? – dijo entre rizas uno de ellos al son que tomaba sus guadañas y girándolas un par de veces las lanzaba hacia el Uchiha. – ¡Muere de una vez!

Para sorpresa de todos sin volverse siquiera el infante se hizo a un lado, tomando de un momento a otro la cadena de aquella arma y con un ágil movimiento aprovechar su movimiento para lanzar a su enemigo sobre el segundo de los encapuchados, quien solo observo como su compañero le caía bruscamente enviándolo al suelo.

-- Idiota… no dejes que ese mocoso juegue así contigo. – reclamo casi de inmediato el afectado, al parecer la relación entre ellos no era tan solida como aparentaba.

-- ¡Cállate!... solo fue un error que no volveré a cometer.

-- ¿van a pelear conmigo o lo harán entre ustedes? – pregunto el Uchiha tomando una posición ofensiva sin dejar su apacible semblante.

Observando cómo sus atacantes se incorporaban tan rápido como podían la Hyuuga parecía sorprendía, en verdad el as bajo la manga del Uchiha parecía estar poniendo las cosas a su favor, o al menos eso aparentaba después de todo las heridas del chico no se había cerrado y la sangre aun corriendo de sus extremidades la hacía preocuparse.

-- Natsuo-kun… ¿en verdad podrá con esto?... –se pregunto la Hyuuga sin poder evitar sentir pena hacia ella misma. -- ¿en verdad no puedo hacer nada?...

Llevando una de sus manos a su pecho pudo sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón, en verdad el palpitar era fuerte y constante notando como el miedo efectivamente parecía haberse apoderado de ella, ¿pero podría culparse?, la vista de aquellos seres de ultratumba no era algo que se esperaría una persona común, menos una tan temerosa como lo era la pequeña Hyuuga.

-- Si quieres jugar mocoso, entonces prepárate… esta vez iremos en serio. – amenazo el encapuchado de las guadañas llamando la atención de chica. -- ¡vamos Volk!

-- ¡Te sigo Ras!

Sin importarle mucho el recién descubierto nombre de sus enemigos Natsuo observo cómo estos se lanzaban hacia él con una velocidad idéntica a la que habían utilizado anteriormente para atacarlo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al son que daba un pequeño salto hacia atrás para evitar un fuerte puñetazo doble que termino impactándose contra el suelo causando una inevitable cortina de polvo en la que el Uchiha se desvaneció.

-- Parece que el chico tiene velocidad… -susurro el que respondía al nombre de Volk sin dejar de pasear su mirada por el terreno. -- ¡ahí estas!

Lanzando una de las dagas apunto hacia su izquierda, tratando de evitar un intento del Uchiha por sorprenderlo.

-- ¡Cerca! – dijo Natsuo algo temeroso saltando el arma y lanzando algunas shurikens las cuales poco después cubrió con algunas llamas que escupía de su boca. – je…

Ante aquella reacción tan rápida que Natsuo había llevado a cabo fue inevitable que al menos uno de sus enemigos lograra recibir algo de daño por aquel ataque, observando pocos segundos después el susodicho como parecía haberle carbonizado por completo uno de sus brazos a su enemigo.

-- Nada mal mocoso… -susurro el nocturno ser que respondía al nombre de Ras al son que se arrancaba el brazo el cual se convirtió en sangre al tocar el suelo. -- pero no suficiente.

-- Es verdad… no son humanos. – susurro el infante sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa.

Por su anterior descuido Natsuo no pudo anticipar como Volk, quien lanzándose hacia él a una velocidad frenética preparo un ataque que el cual seguramente sería un fuerte puñetazo. El Uchiha solo pudo intentar protegerse con ambos brazos y esperar los resultados.

-- ¡Comete esto! – declaro el oscuro ser lanzando un fuerte golpe que al impactarse en el pecho del chico, quien lo mantenía protegido con sus brazos, hizo que retrocediera unos centímetros.

-- es… fuerte… -- comento el Uchiha antes de salir despedido por la fuerza del impacto el cual había sido tan poderoso que el susodicho termino siendo arrastrado algunos metros en el suelo, tardando un poco en reaccionar antes de meter una de sus mano en el terreno y reincorporarse, llevándose con esto la torcedura de la mano que había usado para frenarse. - … lo que me faltaba…

-- ¿¡Natsuo-kun estas bien!?

Observando cómo su compañera se acercaba rápidamente a su lado, mostrándole una leve sonrisa un intento por contener el dolor y peso del esfuerzo que había hecho.

-- Descuida Hinata-chan... –susurro entre jadeos de agotamientos apenas audibles. – aun puedo luchar…

-- No… es una locura. – comento la niña con un dejo de preocupación al ver el estado de su compañero. – tus heridas… siguen empeorando, Natsuo-kun es imposible que sigas con esto…

-- Puedo hacerlo… -susurro en un tono apenas audible al son que usando todas sus fuerzas lograba levantarse, tambaleándose un poco ante el cansancio y los efectos de la sangre perdida. – es muy pronto para caer Hinata… no vamos a perder, mientras tenga algo que decir al respecto.

El reciente atacante observo cómo este parecía estar conversando un poco con aquella niña, dándose cuenta claramente del estado de su enemigo el cual por sus reacciones no debería de tardar mucho en llegar al límite.

-- Oe, ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en regenerarte o piensas quedarte mutilado para siempre? – pregunto de manera impaciente el encapuchado a su compañero quien en ese momento parecía estar en trance.

Este sin embargo parecía solo poder escuchar el sonido de sus quejidos los cuales se justificaron al ver como una línea de sangre aparecía del sitio donde antes estaba su brazo, formándose poco a poco una línea de tejidos que terminarían sustituyendo el miembro cortado por uno nuevo.

-- Lo sé, lo sé – respondió Ras al son que movía un poco su articulación quizás probando que su regeneración había sido exitosa. – parece que el mocoso tiene unos trucos, aun así es muy pronto para preocuparse por él.

El Uchiha quien había puesto especial atención en lo último que había hecho su enemigo parecía estar analizando un poco, mientras que Hinata aun más preocupada se preguntaba si podrían costear de alguna forma aquella escalofriante situación la cual podría compararse con cualquier película de ultratumba.

-- Hinata-chan… -susurro el Uchiha captando la atención de su compañera quien lo observaba a sus espaldas. – creo que puedo ganar un poco de tiempo, en cuanto tengas la oportunidad escapa… yo te alcanzo luego.

La Hyuuga se sorprendió ante aquel comentario y quizás lo hubiera seguido, pero la incógnita de la situación del infante no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

-- no lo hare… -susurro bajando su mirada en la cual se vio algo de pena ante su situación. – de ninguna manera abandonare a un compañero… no puedes pedirme que haga eso… ¡No te lastimes mas por mi!

Natsuo volvió un poco su mirada y observo como su compañera quien parecía temblar por el suspenso que la había invadido.

-- no me pidas algo imposible. – respondió finalmente el chico con una sonrisa que desconcertó aun mas a la Hyuuga. –No importa lo que mi cuerpo tenga que pasar, ni siquiera lo que tenga que soportar… si tu vida al menos puedo salvar… vaya salió verso sin esfuerzo, quien lo diría.

Hinata no pudo evitar abrir por completo sus ojos ante aquello, no por el ultimo comentario del chico después de todo, se le estaba haciendo costumbre que su compañero soltaba de vez en cuando comentarios que rompían con la seriedad en el ambiente. Era definitivamente hasta donde mostraba llegar por alguien como ella, preguntándose el porqué de su empeño por protegerla.

-- ¿Cómo lo haces?... –pregunto con tono lastimero la niña. - ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos con alguien como yo aun a costa de ti mismo?....

Un profundo silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta sin embargo no se iba a rendir, aunque fuera por primera vez tendría agallas y exigiría esa respuesta de ser necesario, quería saber el porqué, en verdad era algo que en esos momentos invadía su curiosidad. Aun así el Uchiha se adelanto a cualquiera de sus intentos y contesto finalmente.

-- Te lo dije, eres importante para mi… eres la primera persona que me a considerado su amigo --. Dijo firmemente y sin volver su mirada hacia la chica. – y proteger todo aquello que sea importante para mi sin importar el riesgo… es mi camino para ser un shinobi.

Nuevamente la impresión invadió el rostro de la infante mientras que por su parte los dos encapuchados quienes parecían haber escuchado el último comentario de Natsuo ahora reían, quizás pareciéndoles divertidas las últimas palabras del chico.

-- Te creía un poco más inteligente mocoso. – se burlo Ras sin tratar de ocultar sus carcajadas. – Pensé que los humanos habían abandonado ese patético pensamiento de unión y amistad que los hace tan débiles.

-- Un idiota siempre será un idiota, los humanos siempre tendrán "ese algo" que los hace tan miserables. – concordó su compañero el cual a pesar de no estar riendo denotaba su burla mediante el tono que uso para decir sus palabras.

Hinata se molesto un poco ante como ridiculizaban las palabras de su compañero, ganándole sin embargo su timidez y temor lo cual evitaron que pudiera hacer algún reclamo. Natsuo sin embargo aunque jadeante de cansancio, cerró sus puños y mantuvo su mirada fija así como su sonrisa característica.

-- Quizás los humanos seamos patéticos… pero al despreciar esos sentimientos aun entre ustedes… hace que su existencia me dé lastima… oye Hinata-chan.

La susodicha desvió su atención nuevamente ante su protector.

--… solo quiero pedirte una cosa…

-- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto la niña desconcertada ante el reciente comentario del Uchiha.

-- Cree en mí…

Abriendo sus cristalinos ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa de aquella petición, la niña se sonrojo un poco ante la sonrisa que el chico le mostro entre labios, al igual que la sincera mirada a través de aquel par de ojos carmesí los cuales lograron trasmitirle un sentimiento cálido el cual recorrió por completo su pecho.

-- Natsuo-kun… yo… -susurro tímidamente la chica para finalmente levantar un poco su mirada hacia su compañero y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. – creo en ti…

-- Si ya terminaron con sus comentarios sin sentido. – interrumpió el ser que respondía al nombre de Volk con un tono que denotaba fastidio. – ya es hora de morir…

El miedo volvió hacia la pequeña Hyuuga quien rápidamente noto como su compañero Uchiha se colocaba frente a ella de manera protectora dispuesto a seguir con el combate que habían dejado pendiente.

-- Hinata-chan… vete.

Al son que decía aquellas palabras la chica pudo sentir como una corriente de aire se había soltado por completo en el lugar dándose cuenta apenas y había abierto sus ojos de la causa de que se hubiera desatado. Natsuo permanecía en medio de sus dos atacantes, arreglándoselas para detener el golpe de uno con su rodilla mientras que usando la muñeca que no se había fracturado anteriormente, había parado con su mano desnuda el filo del arma de uno de sus enemigos.

-- Que demonios… - se pregunto uno de los encapuchados al observar la osadía del pequeño ninja. -- así que iba en serio lo de proteger a esa niña eh….

-- Por supuesto. – respondió Natsuo sin dejar de sonreír de manera pasiva. – tendrán que matarme antes de que le toquen un solo cabello…

-- ¡Con gusto cumpliré tu deseo!

En un intento de aprovecharse Ras había retirado el puño que había usado para su anterior ataque y con un ágil movimiento hizo aparecer una línea de sangre frente a el, la cual al tomarla se convirtió en una espada de mango negro con la hoja carmesí con la cual lanzo un tajo hacia el Uchiha quien solo pareció desvanecerse en el aire ante aquello.

-- ¿¡Que demo!?.... ¿Dónde se metió?

-- ¡cuidado abajo! – advirtió su compañero muy tarde sin embargo, bajando su vista ambos solo para observar como Natsuo quien parado sobre la palma de su mano que aun estaba sana le propinaba a cada uno un fuerte puntapié justo en la barbilla. – Maldito niño…

Sin embargo el movimiento del susodicho no había terminado, algo que comprobarían aquel par de encapuchaos quienes sin poder recuperarse aun no fueron testigos de cómo el infante comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad de rotación al son que extendía sus pies llegándoles de improvisto una lluvia de patadas las cuales solo pudieron recibir.

-- _¡Rondosenpuu! _– Natsuo finalizo su movimiento extendiendo por completo sus piernas con lo cual les otorgo a sus enemigos una nueva patada que los hizo retroceder a ambos, dándole tiempo de tratar de incorporarse ya que el esfuerzo había sido mucho y tuvo que luchar para no caer de lleno en el terreno. -- puff… puff… quizás hacer eso ultimo no fue muy buena idea… al menos cumplí mi objetivo…

-- Ese maldito mocoso… -susurro el encapuchado de las guadañas en un tono molesto. – si crees que tú y tu amiguita podrán… ¿¡a dónde demonios fue esa niña!?

Para sorpresa del par de seres paranormales el lugar que antes era ocupado por Hinata ahora parecía vacio, notando que tampoco daba señales de estar en las cercanías.

-- Ese último ataque tuyo…

-- Solo fue una pequeña distracción… -completo el Uchiha incorporándose de un momento a otro.

-- Así que ibas en serio con lo de entregar tu vida por ella. – susurro el segundo de los encapuchados manteniendo un tono así como una mirada un tanto fría y seria. – aceptare con gusto tu patético sacrificio…

Natsuo solo observo aun con su sonrisa característica como aquellos dos seres infernales se relamían los colmillos mientras permanecían al asecho quizás pensando en convertirlo en su próxima víctima.

-- Probablemente siga siendo una persona demasiado débil… ¿Tu qué opinas?… mama – se pregunto en su mente al son que cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

* * *

Corriendo a través de los prados de aquel oscuro bosque una pequeña Kunoichi intentaba escapar de aquella terrorífica escena de la que había sido presente, una sangrienta masacre que por más que intentaba apartar de sus pensamientos se negaba a abandonar su subconsciente.

-- ¿Por qué? - se atormentaba la niña sin dejar de correr a través de aquel lugar con la cabeza baja. -- ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

La infante se culpaba y era algo evidente, aun a pesar de que solo estaba cumpliendo la petición de su amigo no era algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, fríamente lo había abandonado y a pesar de que su última petición fue que creyera en el no era algo que podía hacer.

"_proteger todo aquello que sea importante para mi sin importar el riesgo… ese es mi camino para ser un shinobi."_

Las palabras del Uchiha resonaron en ese momento de angustia lo que solo la hacían sentirse más miserable, la chica siguió corriendo e incluso cubrió un poco sus oídos en el momento en el que le pareció escuchar en su mente los gritos desgarradores de su amigo así como las voces terroríficas de los encapuchados. Para sorpresa de la Kunoichi, la voz que escucharía segundos después terminaría causándole una sorpresa y vértigo mayor al que ya tenía.

"_Nunca me retractare de mis palabras y no pienso retroceder en mi decisión… ¡este es mi camino ninja!"_

-- ¡Naruto-kun!... ¡aahh! – lamentablemente al resonar aquella voz en su mente la chica había perdido la poca concentración que tenía en sus pasos por lo que resbalo y termino cayendo en el suelo donde permaneció boca abajo. –Naruto-kun… Natsuo-kun… ahora… ahora puedo entenderlo…

Susurro la niña sin levantarse mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños contra el suelo, al fin había entendido porque el reflejo del rubio se había hecho presente en su compañero.

-- siempre e sido tímida… cobarde y alguien que quizás no represente mucho para la mayoría… no soy de confianza y a decir verdad nunca he destacado por nada. – susurro para sí misma la chica recordando varias etapas en su vida. – pero quise cambiar… quiero cambiar y a base de eso… encontré mi fuerza en Naruto-kun para seguir adelante… observando todo lo que hacía y como se esforzaba era lo que me inspiraba a ser tan fuerte como el…

La joven ninja hizo una pausa en sus palabras, cerrando sus cristalinos ojos al son que su reflexión continuaba.

-- y ahora después de tanto tiempo sigo siendo la misma… -- Algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus cristalinos ojos en esos momentos. --… por más que quiero ser fuerte… ser alguien, no puedo… ¿Qué e estado haciendo todo este tiempo?... ¿Acaso aunque alguien importante para mi esté en peligro no puedo hacer nada más que salir corriendo?… no quiero…

Hinata aferro sus manos en el terreno, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y manos al son que sus ojos se abrían en par en par aun en medio del llanto. La luz de la luna irónicamente ilumino un poco su silueta dándole un semblante tan mediocre equivalente a como la chica se sentía en esos momentos.

-- Naruto-kun… Natsuo-kun… ellos dos son muy fuertes… porque tienen una razón para seguir luchando pero… ¿yo?... –la chica hizo una pausa solo para hincarse en el terreno y al son de llevar las manos a su pecho levantar un poco su mirada. – Hinata… ¿Por qué estas luchando?...

Se pregunto la pequeña Kunoichi mientras observaba melancólicamente la luna llena de aquella noche.

* * *

La situación con el joven Uchiha no iba del todo bien, a decir verdad un poco de ayuda no le vendría nada mal después de todo contando el hecho de tener uno de sus brazos imposibilitados, heridas abiertas en sus cuatro extremidades, estar perdiendo gran parte de su sangre desde hace unos minutos y el tener dos oponentes salidos de una mala película de suspenso lo tenía en un grave aprieto. Aun así el chico se las había arreglado para evitar la mayor parte de las agresiones por parte de los dos encapuchados y aunque logro contraatacar un par de veces, era claro que sus heridas y cansancio eran más notorios que el de sus rivales.

-- Ese niño se sigue resistiendo… -- comento Volk sin poder creer aquello. – Ya debería estar muerto… a pesar de ser un ninja es solo un niño después de todo.

-- no es muy común ver algo así últimamente. – respondió Ras con cierta impresión y una risa un tanto malvada. – je, el ya está en su límite…

EL último comentario atrajo la atención del encapuchado quien solo entrecerró un ojo ante la situación.

-- Quizás ya había llegado al límite mucho antes, pero su deseo por seguir peleando es lo que lo mueve. En una palabra ese niño está usando hasta su ultima reserva de vida para continuar peleando lo que significa…

-- Que eventualmente morirá por sí solo. – complemento su compañero con una sonrisa satisfactoria. – bien… dejemos que sufra entonces.

-- ¿piensas seguir con la pelea… o es que tengo que seguir esperando? – pregunto Natsuo ocultando su cansancio y manteniendo su posición de pelea. – en verdad… esto me está cansando…

El último pensamiento del Uchiha le costó un fuerte puntapié en la cara ya que al mantener la guardia baja no se percato del último ataque, el cual lo hizo volar un poco hacia un árbol en el que sus enemigos parecían querer empalarlo con la ayuda de cierta espada que habían materializado hace poco, para la suerte del primero logro sujetarse de una de las ramas y evitando el susodicho corte se escabullo entre sus enemigos manteniendo en sus manos un objeto apenas visible el cual mantuvo oculto entre sus dedos.

-- ¿Qué sucede… eso es todo? – Pregunto Natsuo con una sonrisa confiada.- creí que me darían una mejor pelea… que esta…

Aquellos dos seres se vio molesto con el comentario del Uchiha, sabían que solo tenían que mantener la presión y eventualmente el infante seria cosa del pasado sin embargo, al forma en cómo los provocaba así como el hecho de estar siendo burlados por técnicamente un niño los hacía perder los estribos fácilmente, inevitablemente ambos monstruos se lanzaron sobre Natsuo con afán de terminar de una vez con su existencia.

-- Son fácil de provocar… -pensó para sí mismo al son que esbozaba su sonrisa característica.

Fue así que manteniéndose en su lugar Natsuo espero el acercamiento de sus enemigos, aprovechando los segundos que tenia de ventaja antes de que lograran darle alcance para escapar al lanzarse al suelo y rodar para después reincorporarse, no sin antes escuchar como sus atacantes se impactaban contra el suelo fuertemente.

-- Vaya quién lo diría, ustedes en verdad son lentos. – comento el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

-- ¿¡que es lo que dijiste mocoso!?... –susurro Ras al son que aparecía entre la cortina de polvo que se había levantado. -- ¡ahora veras lo que es velocidad!

-- Bien parece que todo saldrá como espero… -pensó el infante en su mente con algo de agitación. – solo espero poder aguantar lo que sigue… tengo que hacerlo…

Lo siguiente fue ver como de entre las capuchas de los atacantes un par de alas demoniacas comenzaban a surgir, lo cual le dio la señal al Uchiha para comenzar su desenfrenada carrera a través del campo de batalla, curiosamente no era como si estuviera tratando de escapar sino que su rumbo seguía un patrón, ayudándose cada vez que podía de los árboles y rocas que se encontraba para conseguir un mayor impulso y evitar así a sus capturadores.

-- ¡M-mis piernas… siento como si todo mi cuerpo se estuviera… desgarrando!... –susurro en su mente el Uchiha entrecerrando sus ojos ya sin poder esconder su dolor y fatiga. – Un poco mas… ¡solo un poco más!

-- ¡Esta a punto de caer! –declaro el sujeto que llevaba el par de oses como armas. -- ¡es momento de acabarlo!

-- ¡Ahora!

Frenándose de un momento a otro el Uchiha pareció jalar algo que había entre sus dedos, sintiendo en ese instante sus atacantes como su vuelo era frenado para poco después ser atraídos hacia el centro del campo de batalla donde ambos permanecieron levitando como si algo los retuviera.

-- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – se pregunto uno de los encapuchados intentando moverse. – ¡No puede ser que ese mocoso conozca algún hechizo de retención!

-- Llámalo hechizo de retención o solo estrategia – declaro triunfante Natsuo al momento que mostraba un cordel plateado en su mano y al son que lo jalaba un poco el resto de él se hacía presente. – es lo suficientemente resistente para tenerlos un momento…

El hecho de reconocer que habían bajado su guardia y de permitir que un niño jugara con ellos ya era humillante, sin embargo las risas por su parte no se hicieron esperar al encontrar la falla en la estrategia que el castaño había seguido.

-- ¿y que se supone que harás ahora? – se burlo uno de los encapuchados. -- ¿escapar?... no puedes retenernos aquí y tu estado no te dejara ir muy lejos. Acéptalo niño estas perdido jajá.

Aun así las amenazas de aquel aparente Monstro no pareció afectar al infante quien solo siguió sonriendo, moviendo un vez más el cordel solo para cerrarles la boca a sus enemigos al ver el patrón que había seguido al trazarlo. Tratándose de una cruz la cual atada en cada extremo al árbol parecía aumentar el soporte de esta.

-- Quizás muera… pero hare todo lo que me sea posible por llevarlos conmigo… ¡_Flame…!_ –inhalando todo el aire que le era posible el chico inflo un poco su pecho mientras realizaba un rápido sello con una de sus manos. - … _¡Drive!_

Su último ataque finalmente consistió en una serie de cuatro poderosas llamaradas las cuales incendiaron cada uno de los cuatro extremos de la susodicha cruz la cual condujo las llamas hacia el centro de esta donde se encontraban sus enemigos.

-- ¡Gyaaaaa!!

Fue lo único que Natsuo escucho después de que las llamas se habían apoderado de todo el cordel, dedicándose a observar un poco la cruz llameante antes de ir lentamente hacia uno de los arboles en busca de un poco de descansó, estaba hecho puré, literalmente, pensando en que ya que ni siquiera sentía sus huesos suponiendo que la fricción del movimiento los había hecho polvo, aunque fuera técnicamente imposible que pudiera desplazarse algún lugar de ser eso posible.

-- creo… que ya esta… -susurro sentándose al pie de un árbol cercano y dejándose caer, suspiro mientras alzaba un poco su vista tratando de ver un poco la luna llena de la noche. – que linda noche jeje…

Susurro finalmente cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Algunos minutos pasaban y las flamas de la singular cruz que cierto Uchiha había creado parecían estar próximas a apagarse, permaneciendo todo apacible hasta ese momento en el que la pesadilla de aquel anterior ataque parecía haberse disipado, desafortunadamente no era así, de entre las llamas un par de siluetas humanoides deformadas en su totalidad comenzaron a divisarse y a caminar entre las mismas.

-- ese mocoso…. Ese estúpido mocoso… -resonó la maquiavélica así como monstruosa voz de uno de los encapuchados la cual parecía estar más enojada que nunca.-- ¡voy a matar a ese mocoso!

Las llamas se disiparon mostrando la figura desalineada de aquellos dos misteriosos seres, no pudiéndose apreciar mucho debido a las feroces quemaduras que dejaban ver músculos y huesos así como sangre brotando de sus desfigurado rostro en el que solo sus colmillos así como feroces ojos denotaban su enojo ante el que las había hecho aquello.

-- Esta ahí… -susurro la segunda silueta que se veía tan desfavorecedora como la segunda. – no me importa si esta muerto o no… voy a despedazarlo…

El Uchiha quien seguía bajo el pie de aquel árbol ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todo el esfuerzo anterior al parecer había acabado con sus reservas de energía así que aunque estuviera consiente no era mucho lo que podía hacer para evitar lo que venía. Finalmente aquellas dos aberraciones se encontraban frente a el infante.

-- Estúpido niño ahora la pagaras… -susurro uno de ellos al son que lo tomaba por la chaqueta y sin mucho esfuerzo lo alzaba en al aire, riendo de manera complaciente al ver que este no respondía. – ya está muriendo… jeje no creo que haya problema si acelero un poco el proceso y te atravieso el corazón, ¿verdad?

Aquel sarcasmo saco una risa a su compañero quien con cierto deleite observo como el corazón del chico estaba a punto de ser destruido por las garras del infernal ser que estaba su lado.

-- ¡Deténganse! – exigió una voz femenina quien antes de que alguien pudiera divisarla golpeo el pecho de los dos seres deformes quienes soltaron a Natsuo, así como algo de sangre al sentir el fuerte impacto. – No dejare que sigan lastimando a mi compañero…

-- ¿Ahora quien dem?… ¿¡tú!?

**Musica: Believer - Digimon Savers OST  
**

Como si aquello fuera algo poco creíble las deformes criaturas observaron que la chica que los había golpeado anteriormente no era otra que Hinata quien aprovechando su último ataque, había logrado recuperar a su amigo sosteniéndolo ahora con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro mantenía su palma alzada y sus ojos daban señales de poseer la técnica ocultar característica de su clan.

-- Mocosa tu… ¿Por qué demonios has venido?.... – pregunto uno de sus enemigos aun quejándose por el anterior ataque, al parecer había logrado dañarlos realmente. – pudiste haberte salvado… ¿Qué es lo que te trajo de nuevo aquí?...

Hinata quien después de retroceder un poco con intenciones de dejar a su compañero a salvo al pie de un árbol por primera vez mostro una mirada que reflejaba coraje y quizás, valentía ante aquella situación.

-- Amistad. – fue la respuesta firme de la Hyuuga.

-- Te arrepentirás de haber vuelto… aggg… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? -- pregunto Ras al son que retrocedía un poco al sentir como su sistema nervioso parecía querer colapsar. – ese último golpe… me daño más que lo que lo hizo ese enano…

Por su parte Volk no parecía muy diferente a su compañero sin embargo guardo silencio, quizás pensando en cómo sortear a este nuevo enemigo el cual seguramente podría dañarlos más que su anterior oponente.

-- Quizás corrí y tuve miedo… pero… pero… ¡No más! –exclamo la niña en un tono firme a la vez que extendía las palmas de sus manos y al son que separaba sus piernas, asumía la posición de batalla característica de su familia. -- ¡voy a pelear… porque hay alguien a quien quiero proteger!

-- ¡Así se habla Hinata!

-- ¿Uh? – pregunto extrañada la Kunoichi volviendo su mirada hacia donde había provenido la ultima voz, iluminándosele el rostro de felicidad al descubrir quienes era. -- ¡Kiba-kun, Akamaru-chan… Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei!

Los mencionados se encontraban en una gran rama la cual pertenecía a un gran árbol detrás del que cierto Uchiha yacía, evidentemente los habían estado buscando y al parecer los dos misteriosos atacantes no estaban muy felices ante las nuevas visitas.

-- Tsk… esto solo complicara más las cosas…

-- Oye… -- llamo Kurenai a las dos aberraciones que tenía frente a sus ojos. – te atreviste a tocar a dos de mis preciados alumnos… por eso, voy a matarte…

Mostrando una mirada dura como ninguna otra la mujer y las deformes plastas en las que ahora se habían convertido el par de encapuchados se miro fijamente entre sí.

**+Fin de la musica+**

Continuara...

* * *

Al fin un capitulo mas, espero haya sido de su agrado y de antemano me disculpo por haberme retrasado pero espero que este capitulo haya compensado la espera. Bueno como siempre contestare los reviews pendientes.

**Txiki:**** Si creo que me pase con el Hinata no jutsu n__nUU, aunque igual ya habra un desquite para todos aquellos que en lugar de gracioso les parecio molesto. Que bueno que te haya seguido gustando la historia y bueno sobre como terminan al final de la pelea... creo que en el capitulo doy una idea, si no en el proximo creo que quedara mas claro.**

Bueno creo que fue todo, como nota adicional solo aclaro que la cancion que utilize en este capitulo no es tanto un songfic sino mas bien musica de ambientacion la cual estaba escuchando mientras imaginaba la escena. Espero no sea problema con la lectura y aun asi haya quedado de su agrado. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	10. Chapter 9 La razon de Pelear

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga I - Off The Darkness**

_Capitulo 9 - La razon de pelear_

"Oscuro… todo está oscuro… luz… ni rastro de ella… el verde… ese verde que caracteriza los frescos pastizales en los que suelo descansar… no puedo verlo… el viento… aquel que con su suaves caricias recorre mi piel y juega con mi cabello… no puedo sentirlo… el azul… todas esas cristalinas aguas de ríos y manantiales pintadas de una vivo y hermoso color que transmitida su pureza… no puedo tocarlas… la soledad absoluta… ¿es esta la muerte?"

Levitando en medio de la nada con su cuerpo boca arriba el joven ninja solo se dejaba llevar hacia cualquier lugar al que estuviera siendo conducido, rodeado por un negro sin fin que teñía sus alrededores no lograba divisar alguna diferencia a pesar del continuo volar que su alma recorría.

--… el eterno sufrimiento… -susurro por lo bajo el pequeño Uchiha. – quizás… esto sea lo que merezco…

Pensó el infante al son que cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba una vez más tranquilamente, extrañamente sintiendo como una sensación de calidez comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y lo iluminaba.

-- que bien se siente… nunca creí que estar muerto se sentiría… de esta manera… -sin embargo el destello de aquella fuente de calidez poco a poco comenzó a molestar sus ojos por lo que al son que los abría, la sorpresa le llego al descubrir la fuente de la reciente luz. -- ¿Q-quien eres?

Sin poder divisar bien la fuente de aquella luminosidad hasta el momento en que este lo cubrió por completo y una figura femenina, distorsionada por la misma luz, intentaba acercarse a él. Aun así Natsuo pudo notar como la figura parecía tratarse de una mujer así como del par de alas que emergían de su espalda.

-- un… ¿Ángel?... –susurro el chico con un tono débil, sonriéndole poco después al notar una aproximación aun más cercana de aquella misteriosa silueta. -- ¿has venido por mi?...

_"Has luchado duro pequeño…"_

Fue la contestación que obtuvo de aquella femenina quien rápidamente lo sostuvo entre sus brazos pudiendo notar el pequeño como una bella sonrisa cruzaba los labios del místico ser.

-- ya veo… has venido por mi alma. –volvió a susurrar el chico sonriéndole tiernamente. – no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme… iré contigo a donde sea que me lleves.

Curiosamente por más que el infante intentara buscar la mirada del ángel femenino le resulto algo imposible, a pesar de que su consistencia parecía ser de luz las marcas que deberían delimitar la zona de sus ojos no podían divisarse, a decir verdad fuera de la sonrisa tierna que le estaba dedicando no lograba ver otro rasgo. Finalmente con una voz dulce la femenina le respondió.

_"Has sufrido mucho, has derramado más sangre y lagrimas que ningún niño de tu edad debería… y aun así las penas no han logrado borrar esa sonrisa sincera de tu rostro."_

El chico ya en brazos de aquel ángel solo se limito a escuchar su voz, era melodiosa y si agregaba la calidez que poseía estar en el regazo de aquella femenina, el hecho de permanecer toda la eternidad a su lado no parecía ser una mala opción.

_"Quisiera que te quedaras…_ --. nuevamente la mujer de alas angelicales hablo al son que acariciaba uno de los mechones de cabello del pequeño Uchiha. –_quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo y poder protegerte… sin embargo…"_

Haciendo una pausa en sus palabras se dispuso a continuar poco después.

_"Aun no es momento de que vengas… aun hay mucho que debes ver, desafíos que debes superar… hay tantas emociones que aun debes descubrir y experiencias que debes vivir. Tienes una vida por delante pequeño"_

Fue así que ante aquellas últimas palabras la mujer alzo en brazos al pequeño quien recibiendo una pequeña porción de aquella luz, poco a poco se fue alejando del ángel femenino el cual lo observo hasta que casi desaparecía de su vista.

_"Sigue creciendo con esperanza en tu corazón y nunca olvides, que yo siempre estaré contigo"_

Fueron las últimas palabras de aquella mujer las cuales a pesar de la distancia lograron resonar en la mente del chico quien abriendo los ojos poco a poco busco la presencia cálida presencia de la persona más importante para él.

-- ma… mama…

Aun así la poca fuerza que tenía hacía imposible cualquier intento por volver su mirada, limitándose a recorrer el espacioso vacio en el que se veía obligado a permanecer. Esta vez un par de voces conocidas fueron las que invadieron el desolado lugar.

_"Oe Natsuo, vamos aguanta"_

-- ¿Shino?...

_"¡Ey Enano no te rindas, levantarte eres más fuerte que esto! _– reclamo la segunda de las voces al parecer con un dejo de preocupación. – _oh no… no está respirando Kurenai-sensei…_

-- Kiba… Akamaru… -susurro el Uchiha abriendo un poco más sus ojos. – ellos… me están llamando…

_-- Resiste Natsuo-kun… me niego… ¡Me niego a dejarte ir!_ – resonó una tercera voz, perteneciente a una mujer la cual parecía no tener problemas en mostrar su lado sensible.

-- Kurenai-sensei…

Parecía que el sonido de aquellas voces llamándolo hacían reaccionar al pequeño ninja quien pudo notar como una luz aparecía frente a él, lo suficientemente apartada de el para que no pudiera alcanzarla, sin embargo por cada voz que se escuchaba en aquel lugar la aproximación del destello aumentaba. La ultima voz que el Uchiha escucho lo hizo abrir por completo sus ojos.

_-- Natsuo-kun… no te vayas… todos queremos que vivas… ¡Yo quiero que vivas!_

-- ¡Hinata! – exclamo finalmente Natsuo sorprendido al son que el resplandor lo cubría por completo.

* * *

El grupo 8 estaba perplejo ante lo que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos, su compañero Uchiha quien estaba en estado crítico hace apenas unos minutos ahora abría poco a poco sus ojos ahora castaños al son que el color volvía a su piel antes pálida y su respiración se tornaba un poco agitada, sorprendidos pudieron ver como el infante mostraba su característica sonrisa al notar la presencia de todos ellos frente a él.

-- Hola chicos… es bueno verlos otra vez… hehe –susurraba el chico con un tono apenas audible y una sonrisa forzada.- parecen cansados… ¿están bien?

El último comentario desconcertó a los presentes ya que evidentemente algunas marcas de sangre y leves heridas se mostraban en sus atuendos y rostro debido a la última pelea, Kiba sin embargo pareció molestarse ante ese último comentario.

-- ¡Idiota, preocúpate más por ti! – le grito el inuzuka obviamente escondiendo el hecho de que también se había preocupado. – esto no fue nada para nosotros pero tu estas hecho pedazos.

-- Lo siento… -se disculpo el chico sonriéndole a su manera, sintiendo de un momento como algo se acercaba repentinamente a él y sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que no era otra que Hinata quien, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del chico se abrazaba a él preocupada quizás por su estado. – Hinata…

-- Natsu-kun… me preocupe, creí que te ibas…

Ante la timidez y ternura de su amiga el Uchiha no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y levantando uno de sus brazos acaricio la nuca de la pequeña Hyuuga.

-- Gracias. Ya regrese….

Para Shino y Kiba aquella escena pareció conmoverlos aunque fuera sutilmente por lo que despistadamente se alejaron un poco, excusándose en el estrellado cielo que había sobre ellos. Natsuo por su parte no dejo su lugar al no tener la fuerza para hacerlo, dándose cuenta como su instructora lo observaba fijamente, creyendo que quizás estaría molesta con él y para su sorpresa, notando como en lugar de lo fría y estricta que usualmente se mostraba, el alivio se transmitía a través de sus ojos carmesí.

-- Me alegra que estés bien. – le dijo finalmente la Kunoichi regalándole una sonrisa amigable. – aunque… eso no quita el que estés castigado… ambos lo están.

-- Si no creí que me salvaría del castigo… hehe… chicos… -- llamo débilmente el Uchiha al son que todos los presentes centraban su atención a él, notando como con cada palabra se acercaba a su inminente pérdida de conciencia. – yo… quizás deba descansar… un poco…

Poco a poco el sonido a su alrededor se fue apagado y lo último que su nublada vista pudo notar es como todos sus compañeros, así como su instructora se acercaban peligrosamente a él.

* * *

Abriendo sus ojos poco a poco ante el singular ruido que las cigarras hacían esa noche Natsuo despertó poco a poco, siendo su primera sensación el de arropadoras y confortables sabanas que lo cubrían.

-- ¿Dónde estoy?... –susurro débilmente al son que paseaba su mirada por la modesta habitación lo cual le trajo la respuesta, estaba en la residencia que se le facilito al llegar a la aldea y aquel era el cuarto que el mismo Uchiha había elegido. – mi habitación… debieron haberme traído después de lo que sucedió en el bosque… y curar mis heridas.

Esto último lo pudo ver al notar los vendajes que sus extremidades y parte del tórax llevaban, sin mencionar las curitas que tenía en ambas mejillas, como prendas llevaba únicamente su playera roja así como unos shorts negros que solía usar debajo de su pantalón, el resto de su atuendo se encontraba en una silla que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del lugar.

-- hace mucho que no resultaba tan lastimado… -susurro al son que intentaba levantarse, soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor al usar la mano que tenia lastimado.— ouch… parece que aun no se mejora…

-- Y no lo hará si no te dedicas a descansar como debes.

-- ¿Are?... ¿es usted Kurenai-sensei? – pregunto el chico al son que la buscaba por toda la habitación con la mirada. – qué raro… creí haberla escuchado.

-- Aquí abajo niño… -dijo finalmente la Kunoichi.

Fue entonces que Natsuo volvió su mirada hacia el suelo donde por fin pudo ver como su instructora, que permanecía recostada sobre una blanca sabana muy larga que cubría al menos la mitad del piso de la habitación, la Kunoichi permanencia boca arriba recargando su nuca en una almohada mientras leía una pequeña novela, cubría desde el torso de su cuerpo hasta el comienzo de sus piernas con una segunda sabana y como prenda se podía observar solamente una ligera blusa de tirantes color morado que cubría y a la vez lucia su escultural cuerpo.

-- ¿Qué hace en mi cuarto Kurenai-sensei? – pregunto el infante al son que cuidadosamente se sentaba sobre sus rodillas.

-- ¿Qué más?... cuidándote. – fue la respuesta de la mujer quien cambiando la página de su libro desvió posteriormente la mirada hacia su pupilo. – No estás precisamente en el mejor estado y es una de mis tareas vigilar tu salud.

El chico examino un poco la situación, tuvo que darle razón aunque no negaba el hecho de que aquella atención le agradaba, una poca después de años de soledad quizás no era mucho pedir para el desdichado ninja.

-- Y parece que eres poco observador con estas cosas… -- interrumpió Kurenai al son que volvía su vista hacia su lectura. – no soy la única que está aquí además de ti…

Tomándolo por sorpresa el último comentario, Natsuo levanto un poco su mirada solo para notar como a pocos metros de su instructora, usando la misma sabana que Kurenai aprovechaba, Hinata dormía plácidamente recargando su vista en la almohada que mantenía abrazada, cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo con una sabana azulada la cual aun así dejaba ver la playera negra que la niña utilizaba.

-- Hinata… -- pensó para si mismo el chico al son que mostraba una sonrisa.

-- ¿Necesitas algo Natsuo-kun? – pregunto la Kunoichi después de unos minutos en los que pudo notar como el susodicho se quedaba en su posición al parecer tratando de decir algo. – deberías volver a dormir y tratar de descansar.

-- Yo… -- .comento de manera timida con un tono apenas audible y el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas. -- ¿podría dormir con ustedes?...

Ante aquella petición la mujer levanto una ceja en señal de desconcierto, notando como su alumno tomaba la sabana que lo cubría y levantándose cuidadosamente la colocaba sobre el suelo y se preparaba para recostarse, pudiendo notar como Kurenai daba un suspiro y negaba con su cabeza mientras que una leve sonrisa se formaba entre sus labios.

-- No es necesario – comento la mujer al son que con la palma de su mano daba suaves golpeteos al espacio que había entre ella y Hinata. – aquí hay suficiente espacio, puedes dormir entre nosotras.

El rostro del Uchiha se ilumino y mostrando una sonrisa como agradecimiento se acerco tímidamente al susodicho lugar, colocando su cobija y sin más recostándose boca abajo sobre las sabanas.

-- Gracias Kurenai-sensei… buenas noches.-susurro finalmente cerrando sus ojos.

-- Buenas noches. – respondió de igual forma la mujer.

Algunos minutos pasaron, tiempo en el que aquella instructora observo de reojo a sus jóvenes pupilos quizás pensando en la escalofriante aventura que ambos habían vivido y de la que posiblemente tenían mucha suerte de haber salido. Sin que nadie lo pudiera anticipar la Kunoichi se acerco un poco al joven Uchiha, extendiendo un poco su mano para poder levantar algunos de sus mechones con la intención de acariciar un poco su rostro.

-- Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerlo… pero por unos segundos parecías haber muerto. –susurro Kurenai sin ocultar la preocupación que le había ocasionado todo eso. – Debo esforzarme más si es que quiero mantenerte vivo… Natsuo-kun. Buenas noches.

Cerrando el libro que mantenía entre manos y no sin antes acariciar la nuca de su pupilo de manera protectora la mujer finalmente se recostó en un intento por conciliar el sueño. Al fin la hora de dormir había llegado para todos en la vivienda.

* * *

Era una mañana apacible y refrescante, al menos así la sentía entre sueños la pequeña Hyuuga quien cubierta por sus sabanas comenzaba a dar señales de su despertar.

-- Mmm… que noche… -susurro Hinata con tono risueño y sin abandonar su posición de descanso. – Natsuo-kun ya… se habrá… levantando…

La voz de la pequeña se fue apagando conforme abrió sus cristalinos ojos y se daba cuenta que el objeto de sus preocupaciones estaba justo a su lado, para ser más específicos, a centímetros de su rostro permaneciendo aun dormido, como era esperado la chica no tardo en ponerse tan roja como señal de tráfico.

-- ¡N-N-N-Natsuo-kun! ó la Kunoichi con los ojos abiertos y el temblor evidente en su cuerpo.

Como si aquel pensamiento hubiera llegado a la mente de su compañero este abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando sin habla a la Hyuuga quien en ese momento juraría que podía escuchar como su corazón palpitaba estrepitosamente siendo el único sonido que según ella podría escucharse, hasta el momento en que Natsuo la miro fijamente y le otorgo una de sus ya clásicas sonrisas.

-- Buenos Días, Hina-chan – saludo el infante antes de abrazarla cariñosamente. -- ¿Qué tal?

-- Esta… Natsuo-kun esta…

-- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto desconcertado ahora el Uchiha al ver a su amiga tan roja y a la vez sorprendida. - ¿Hina-chan?

Para cuando pudo darse cuenta la susodicha ya se había desmayado, notándolo por los espirales negros que ocupaban el lugar de sus ojos así, con desconcierto el joven ninja solo atino a decir.

-- ¿y ahora?...

* * *

En la cocina de aquella residencia justo en ese momento Shino y Kiba se encontraban tomando desayuno por cuenta de su instructora que a horas tempranas de aquella mañana ya se había dedicado a cocinarles el almuerzo, al final de cuentas a pesar del incidente de la noche pasada un día agitado los esperaba y el momento de cumplir el objetivo por el que fueron traídos a la aldea de la lluvia había llegado.

-- ¿Entonces Shino, Akamaru y yo nos encargaremos de apoyar con la seguridad de la reunión no es así? – pregunto Kiba haciendo una pausa en sus bocados mientras analizaba la situación. -- ¿entonces Usted y Hinata cuidaran del enano todo el día?

-- No exactamente. – contesto la jounin al son que servía algunos platos de tallarines sobre la mesa. – Natsuo-kun necesita reposo así que aprovechare para darle un entrenamiento a Hinata.

-- Ahora que menciona a Hinata… -interrumpió Shino para sorpresa de los presentes. – La manera en que se expreso y el cómo se desempeño en la batalla me dejo un poco sorprendido.

-- Ahora que lo mencionas a mí también. – contesto el Inuzuka con un semblante pensativo. – es la primera vez que muestra tal valor.

Kurenai no dijo nada al respecto sin embargo era claro que la mas sorprendida era ella, después de todo años de convivencia al lado de la tímida Kunoichi la hacía quizás la persona que mas la conocía por lo que en su mente persistía la pregunta de que la había hecho actuar así, aunque eso no significaba que no tuviera sus propias teorías sobre el asunto.

-- ¿Qué opina sobre esto Kurenai-sensei? – pregunto finalmente Kiba el cual no pareció darse cuenta de que había sacado a la Jounin de sus pensamientos. Shino puso especial atención ante la respuesta que daría su instructora.

-- Bueno Hinata siempre a sido una niña tímida lo cual la hace muy vulnerable una -- .Haciendo una pausa ante sus palabras la mujer decidió proseguir al parecer muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Aun así hasta la persona más débil puede sobreponerse a su situación al encontrar un apoyo y más aun si un segundo se hace presente.

Tanto Shino como Kiba se miraron entre sí al haber sido desconcertados por el comentario de Kurenai.

-- Entonces… ¿se refiere a que Hinata a encontrado un apoyo? – pregunto Shino por primera vez mostrando curiosidad, notoria aun detrás de sus gafas de sol.

-- Oh quizás… ¿Qué un segundo apoyo se a hecho presente? – susurro para si Kiba con un semblante algo pensativo, como fueran las cosas parece que el desconcierto ante las palabras de la jounin se habían apoderado de la atención de ambos genins.

Repentinamente ambos casi saltaron de la mesa ante el susto que la mujer les provoco al golpear severamente la mesa con una de sus manos,

-- Vamos no se distraigan, apenas y terminen de comer quiero que ocupen sus respectivos puestos de vigilancia en aquella reunión. – dijo al recuperar su semblante de dureza. – y no quiero que fallen, ¿de acuerdo?

Shino solo asintió mientras que Kiba por su parte solo esbozo una sonrisa confiada y volvía a su comida.

-- Descuide Kurenai-sensei, esto será pan comido.

Akamaru quien comía su alimento para mascotas debajo de la mesa pareció respaldar las palabras de su amo con un par de ladridos antes de que ambos volvieran a su afán de seguir comiendo, dueño y mascota no parecían ser muy diferentes a final de cuentas.

* * *

-- ¡Hyaa… Aaah, Aaah!

-- ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor Hinata! – exigió la Jounin quien dando palmadas en un ritmo constante observaba como la pequeña Kunoichi intentaba sincronizarse al ritmo de estas para golpear un macizo tronco que permanecía frente a ella. Ambas se encontraban en el patio trasero de aquella residencia el cual era bastante espacioso para poder practicar después de todo, alejarse mucho de la vivienda no era una opción razonable con uno de sus miembros en estado delicado.

-- ¡Si, Kurenai-sensei! – respondió Hinata un poco agitada pero aun así mostrando cómo era capaz de continuar castigando aquel tronco.

-- me impresiona, es la primera vez que la veo tan empeñada en algo… -- pensó la mujer al son que llevaba una de sus manos al mentón. – es como la pasada noche…

Observando el entrenamiento de su pupila, la mente de la experta ninja no pudo evitar divagar en la lo que había sido el desarrollo de la batalla anterior…

* * *

La situación no podía ponerse más difícil para los oscuros seres que habían estado entablando combate con el Uchiha hace pocos minutos, ahora después de haber recibido el ultimo y carbonizante ataque el cual seguramente apagaría la llama de vida que había mantenido al infante vivo durante ese tiempo, el trabajo de eliminarlo parecía algo sencillo y quizás lo hubiera sido, de no ser por cierta Kunoichi quien volviendo al lugar con la valentía así como un coraje del que había carecido al inicio del conflicto, les arrebato una excelente oportunidad de vengarse ante la agresión y humillación recibida.

Para su mala suerte la Hyuuga así como el reciente ataque recibido por la misma, el cual parecía estarles afectando sus órganos, no era su mayor problema, a la pelea recién se había puesto en su contra al notar como el resto de aquel equipo se reunía mostrando que en sus rostros los cuales no mostraban compasión o piedad alguna para ellos.

--Parece que la situación no está a nuestro favor. – susurro uno de los deformes seres al notar las recientes apariciones. – no se tu pero el ataque de esa mocosa… en verdad me esta molestando…

-- Lo sé… lo mejor es buscar un momento para… ¡Cuidado!

Para sorpresa de todos en el lugar, la pequeña Kunoichi no tardo en pasar a la ofensiva corriendo hacia sus enemigos a la par que extendía las palmas de sus manos y lanzaba un par de golpes constantes los cuales sus enemigos tuvieron que tratar de evitar, al sentir lo que uno en carne propia les había ocasionado no era muy inteligente dejar que los alcanzara.

-- Oigan… esa Hinata no es la misma de siempre. – comento Shino impresionado por la forma en cómo atacaba su compañera. -- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurría?

-- No sé, pero no importa mucho. – contesto Kiba con el ímpetu y la ferocidad que lo caracterizaba. – se han metido con uno de los nuestros y eso no es algo que pasare por alto… ¡Hinata!

La susodicha quien perseguía a sus enemigos que se dedicaban a retroceder ante cada golpe no pudo evitar volver su mirada ante el llamado de su compañero, dándoles un poco de tiempo a el par de aberraciones a las que se enfrentaba de retroceder un poco.

-- ¡Hazte a un lado, ahora les mostrare lo que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros!... ¡vamos Akamaru!

Haciendo caso a la advertencia Kiba, Hinata dio un par de saltos hacia atrás cayendo en una posición inclinada en el terreno al son que desviaba su vista para ser testigo de cómo el cachorro blanco tomaba la forma de su amo y juntos se lanzaban hacia sus enemigos, al son que comenzaban a girar sobre sí mismos en un intento de golpearlos con su técnica mas fuerte hasta ese momento.

-- _¡Gatsuga!_

Con la fiereza de un par de bestias en busca de su siguiente presa, tanto Kiba como Akamaru trataron de embestir a sus contendientes quienes con algo de esfuerzo se lanzaron al piso en un intento por rodar y esquivarlos.

-- D-Demonios no puedo regenerar mi cuerpo… -susurro Ras mientras se observaba las manos las cuales apenas y mantenían su forma ya que casi todo su cuerpo parecía estar derritiéndose fácilmente. – que fue lo que… un momento…

-- Ese mocoso… -- susurro Volk al entender lo que el Uchiha había logrado con su último ataque. – al calentarse a un nivel tan alto la sangre deja de tener consistencia y pierde sus propiedades solidas… al estar en este estado no podemos regenerarnos… se dio cuenta.

-- ¡Me niego a creer que ese estúpido niño fue capaz de hacernos esto!...

-- Fue todo por subestimarlo, por subestimarnos. – Contesto Hinata con un tono de seguridad que rara vez mostraba. – tal como lo hacen ahora…

Sin entender el porqué del comentario de la chica, instantes después solo pudieron sentir como si una poderosa cuchilla pasara entre ellos siendo el genin y su mascota los cuales al parecer había aprovechando el terreno para girarse con la intención de atacar por detrás. Su último movimiento les voló el brazo a ambos.

--¡Gyaaa… hijo de…!

-- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kiba quien se había detenido al lado de Hinata junto a Akamaru. -- ¿es toda la fuerza que tienen?

-- Natsuo-kun los dejo así, Kiba-kun no desperdiciemos su esfuerzo.

Kiba observo de reojo a Hinata, su semblante seguía serio y sus ojos permanecían fijos en el enemigo.

- Fiu… el Inuzuka al son que cerraba sus ojos y sonreía poco después. – nunca imagine que tú me dirías algo así… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

A pesar del sufrimiento que atravesaban sus enemigos, estos pudieron observar el intercambio de palabras de ambos genins mantuvieron unos segundos, momento que aprovecharon para intentar escapar, sin embargo la presencia de Shino detrás de ellos, así como la de Kurenai quien sostenía a Natsuo en brazos a unos cuantos metros de su lado se los impido.

-- Por si no lo dije antes… ustedes morirán aquí. – declaro Kurenai con su fría expresión. – chicos, acábenlos.

-- ¡Si, Kurenai-sensei! – fue la respuesta conjunta de Shino, Kiba y Hinata.

Fue en ese momento que atacando con movimientos simples pero rápidos, el trió de genins se las arreglo para combinar sus habilidades en taijustu, es decir lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, para atacar a sus enemigos en todas direcciones, retrocediendo de un minuto a otro tanto Kiba y Hinata, siendo el primero junto con su cachorro el que volvió a atacar.

-- Si tan solo pudiera… no, no es tiempo de ver que puedo y no hacer… -susurro para sí misma la Hyuuga al son que se concentraba un poco y hacia fluir una pequeña cantidad de chakra a través de sus palmas. – tengo que dar lo mejor de mi…

Kiba mientras tanto junto a Akamaru se las arreglaban para maniobrar y medir la distancia a través de sus dos enemigos quienes debido a la velocidad de estos dos no lograban evitar mucho de los ataques que les lanzaban con sus afiladas garras.

-- ¿Lista Hinata? – pregunto el Inzukua desviando su mirada hacia su compañera, sonriendo poco después al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de la Kunoichi. - ¡Akamaru!

Al escuchar el llamado de su amo el cachorro retrocedió, al igual que Kiba y el resto de los integrantes del grupo 8, a excepción de Hinata quien con un grácil movimiento se lanzo hacia ambos enemigos deteniéndose segundos después al colocar sus palmas justo en el abdomen de esto.

-- _Hyuuga no Oug_i… -susurro la chica al son que el chakra parecía tomar un color blanco. -- _¡Bakuru Tenbou!_

El movimiento fue rápido y preciso por lo que aquellos erráticos seres no lo vieron venir, solo observando como el resplandor en la palma de la infante creció hasta cubrirlos a los 3 por unos instantes, durante el cual el bosque se ilumino.

Al disiparse la luz los agresores permanecían aun de pie, sin embargo el daño en ellos era claro ya que considerando su actual apariencia, la anterior les favorecía mucho, al menos antes la señal de órganos destruidos y huesos calcinados no era muy visible.

-- ¿Creen… que ya termino verdad?... jeje ilusos. – susurro uno de los seres, el estado de gravedad ya hacía difícil el reconocerlos. – apenas está comenzando…

-- ¿comenzando?... Hinata quien frente a ellos no podía evitar jadear de cansancio ante el desgaste de energía que había tenido en el último de sus ataques.

-- Disfruten esta victoria niños… ahora que encontramos lo que queremos… no pararemos hasta conseguirlo… -- susurro el segundo de los seres desintegrándose poco a poco al igual que su compañero.

-- ¿encontrar lo que querían? --. Se pregunto Kurenai desconcertada ante la última declaración de sus ahora muertos enemigos.

* * *

Aun de vuelta a la realidad la experimentada Jounin no podía dejar de lado aquella declaración de sus enemigos, ¿a que se referían exactamente con encontrar lo que querían?, era como si estuviera de algo… ¿oh alguien?, el sonido de algo al caer la trajo a la realidad donde, con un poco de observación noto como Hinata caía sobre sus rodillas al parecer algo exhausta.

-- Puff… Puff… perdón Kurenai-sensei… volveré a intentarlo. – susurraba la niña al son que intentaba ponerse de pie, notando para su sorpresa como su instructora le tendía la mano. -- ¿Are?...

-- Lo has hecho muy bien. Vamos tomemos un descanso.

Observando la sonrisa maternal que Kurenai le otorgaba, la chica respondió con una propia, tomando la mano de su instructora y encaminándose poco después hacia el interior de la vivienda.

-- Oye Hinata, quizás este de mas decir que me impresiono tu forma de actuar anoche. – comento la Jounin al son que observaba a su alumna quien con su usual mirada tímida e inocente también la observo. – a todos nos tomaste por sorpresa y por fin pude ver a una Hinata valiente y llena de coraje, como siempre has querido ser… ¿puedo preguntar como una niña pasiva llego a eso?

Hinata guardo un momento de silencio, no porque no quisiera contestar sino por el hecho de que ni siquiera ella sabía con exactitud porque se había comportado de aquella manera, por lo que contestando de la manera más convincente dijo…

-- Siempre e huido a la violencia pero… Todos a mí alrededor se esfuerzan siempre por proteger lo que quieren. – la niña llevo en ese momento ambas manos a su pecho y esbozo una tímida sonrisa. – yo… también quiero proteger lo que quiero, por eso debo pelear.

-- ¿Cuál es tu razón para pelear?

_"¿mi razón para pelear?"_

Aquellas pregunta resonó en la mente de la Hyuuga, irónicamente era la misma que le había hecho a su compañero Uchiha esa mañana cuando tuvo un poco de tiempo para conversar con él.

-- ¿Qué cual es mi razón para pelear? – pregunto ahora Hinata con un semblante pensativo.

-- Si, ¿Cuál es tu razón? – insistió la jounin con un semblante pasivo.

_"Las personas peleamos día a día para abrirnos paso en nuestro camino a través de la vida… la verdad es que es la única forma de seguir avanzando y rendirse no es una opción, si es que quieres tener un futuro claro"_

-- un futuro… -susurro Hinata sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amigo.

_"Si, no creo que nuestro destino este predeterminado, son las cosas que hacemos y decisiones que tomamos las que lo van forjando, así que en base a eso… Hina-chan en base a eso mi razón para pelear es…"_

-- Mi razón para pelear es…

Sin decir nada Kurenai observo fijamente a su alumna en espera de su siguiente respuesta, finalmente después de unos segundos de silencio la pequeña hablo.

-- Quiero ser fuerte… para poder proteger a las personas que amo en ese futuro que creare.

Continuara...

* * *

Bien e aqui el siguiente capitulo el cual me tomo mas tiempo del que crei, una disculpa a los que lo esperaban pero bueno espero que nuevamente la espera haya valido la pena.

**Txiki:**** Si, tal como lo predijiste los bichos ya no duraron mucho. Sobre tu peticion, claro falta mas, ya me pase por tu cuenta y lei una de tus historias la cual me gusto bastante en si, espero la sigas y ademas poder ver mas de tus escritos ya que como dije antes, tienes un estilo interesante de escritura. Gracias por tu comentario nuevamente y sigue escribiendo.**

Bien parece que fue todo, me desipido agradeciendo a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a mi historia y espero les guste el rumbo que esta tomando. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y un saludo.

**P.D ¿alguien sabe como hacer que la pagina no se coma texto al subir el documento?... es una lata estar revisando a ver que se comio esta vez el bendito servidor -_-...  
**


	11. Capitulo 10 Saphir

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga I - Off The Darkness**

_Capitulo 10 - Saphir_

La puerta de salida de aquella residencia resonaba con leves golpeteos desde hace unos segundos, con algo de desconcierto Kurenai diriguio su vista hacia ella notando que el reloj daba apenas la 1:30, muy pronto para que sus alumnos regresaran de la misión que tenían impuesta por lo que tomando precaución se dispuso a ir al recibidor y lentamente abrir la puerta de la vivienda. Su expresión se relajo al ver que quien se encontraba frente a sus ojos no era otra que Konan, la mujer que los había recibido un día atrás al llegar a esa aldea.

-- Buen día. – saludo la femenina de cabellos azulados con su expresión neutra.

-- si, lo mismo digo. – respondió de la misma manera la jounin con cierto alivio. -- ¿Qué la trae por aquí Konan-san?

La susodicha mostro un par de documentos en su mano.

-- Informes sobre lo que será el intinerario de esta semana, cosas de rutina por decirlo así. – contesto al son que le hacía entrega de dicha información. – necesito explicarle además algunas cosas, ¿puedo pasar?

Obviamente la respuesta de la mujer sería positiva por lo que entrando ambas a la residencia, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas. Algunos minutos más tarde las dos femeninas se encontraban conversando sobre lo que sería la misión y detalles simples pero que nunca estaba de mas saber, Konan no pudo evitar preguntar por el par de alumnos que no había asistido a la reunión ese día, parecía haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de estos.

-- Ya veo. – susurro la femenina de cabellos azules antes de darle un sorbo a una taza de café que su anfitriona le había hecho el favor de servir. – es una lástima lo del pequeño, al menos se repondrá.

-- Si ya lo creo. – respondió Kurenai dando también un sorbo a su café. – por cierto ya que estamos tocando ese tema… quisiera hacerle unas preguntas Konan-san.

La susodicha no pudo evitar levantar un poco su mirada fijándola directamente en la de la Jounin.

* * *

En ese mismo instante la pequeña Kunoichi disfrutaba de un relajante baño en la tina con la que aquel baño contaba, sintiéndose afortunada por tener al fin un momento de intimidad así como de relajación que provocaba el sumergir su cuerpo en el agua caliente y la atmosfera que creaba el vapor que se desprendía.

-- Que relajante… después del entrenamiento una buena ducha no cae nada mal… -susurro la chica cerrando sus ojos para posteriormente emitir una tímida risa que la sorprendió incluso a ella. – jeje… nunca creí que tendría el derecho de decir eso.

-- Nunca te subestimes Hina-chan… -- contesto Natsuo con un tono risueño, ocupando un lugar en aquella tina en la que se sumergía por completo y solo salía a relucir su cabeza sobre la que tenía una pequeña toalla blanca. -- ¿podrías calentar un poco el agua por favor?

-- Claro Natsuo-kun… -- susurro la niña abriendo un poco la llave al son que volvía a cerrar sus ojos y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, abriendo sus cristalinos ojos rápidamente al darse cuenta de la situación. - ¿N-Natsuo-kun?...

El Uchiha solo vio como su compañera se congelaba y momentos después con movimientos lentos, casi robóticos, volvía su mirada lentamente hacia él.

-- Hola. – saludo el Uchiha como si aquello fuera de lo más normal.

* * *

-- mm ya veo… -susurro Kurenai al meditar lo que su visitante acababa de decirle. - a decir verdad por lo que vi ya tenía idea de que podrían ser eso…

-- Nunca creí que existieran seres de ese tipo. Pero parecen ser una realidad.

-- Si supongo que tenemos suerte de…

_"¡¡Kyyyaaa!!!"_

El grito ensordecedor de la pequeña Hyuuga desconcertó a Konan a la vez que preocupo a Kurenai quien rápidamente alzo su vista hacia el segundo piso.

-- ¿¡Hinata!?

* * *

Dentro de la bañera una Hyuuga muy asustada y porque no decirlo, sonrojada al grado de tener su rostro colorado por completo se refugiaba en una de las esquinas de la bañera donde se las había arreglado para tomar una toalla y poder cubrir sus intimidades.

--¿¡N-N-N-Nat…Natsuo-kun que haces aquí!? -- .reclamaba casi sin poder hablar ante la pena que sentía, ante la mirada de un Uchiha quien con su usual e inocente mirada parecía desconocer la razón por la que su compañera se comportaba de aquel modo.

-- Bañándome… quise avisarte que entraría pero parecías tan relajada que no quise interrumpir -- .contesto el infante antes de desviar su vista hacia la puerta que recién se había abierto de golpe. – Hola Kurenai-sensei.

La susodicha solo pudo observar desconcertada la escena quizás pensando que sus ojos la engañaban, sin embargo aquello era real y de un momento a otro las facciones de la mujer se endurecieron al son que un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo.

-- Natsuo-kun… ¿Qué es lo que haces?...

* * *

_"¡¡No te voy a explicarte porque no te puedes bañar con Hinata ahora sal de ahí!"_

La mujer de cabellos azules quien seguía sentada en la mesita con su taza de café en mano pudo escuchar el grito que pegaba su anfitriona así como algunos sonidos causados por un posible desastre en el segundo piso.

_"' ¡Nada de peros, deberías estar descansado!"_

Volvió a escuchar Konan quien con cierta curiosidad subía en esos momentos las escaleras que la llevaron a la segunda planta, desde donde pudo observar como una molesta Kurenai parecía arrastrar algo a través del piso.

-- ¡Pero yo no hice nada malo Kurenai-sensei! – se quejaba el Uchiha como un autentico niño al ser reprimido por su madre, aun así sus suplicas y llantos no evitaron que la mujer reconsiderara sus opciones, sin más continuando con su recorrido. – Kurenai-sensei… la fricción duele…

Dijo por último el infante con lágrimas de fideo en sus ojos antes de desaparecer por uno de los corredores junto a Kurenai, ante los ojos de cierta mujer peliazul así como Hinata quien ya cubriéndose con una toalla el cuerpo, se ocultaba detrás de la puerta del baño con el sonrojo en sus mejillas aun presente.

-- Al menos pudo dejar que se cubriera con una toalla Kurenai-sensei… -- susurro la pequeña al son que bajaba su vista aun mas apenada.

Konan por su parte no dijo nada sin embargo era claro que aquella escena la había desconcertado por completo.

* * *

La vieja torre del reloj, una edificación en ruinas restringida y lejos del alcance de los pueblerinos quienes por las historias, así como los ocasionales derrumbes de la misma preferían evitarla, construida en las afueras de la villa, cerca de las montañas fue abandonada por la mala ubicación en la que fue planeaba levantarse, con el tiempo finalmente dejaron el proyecto inconcluso y solo las ruinas de aquel monumento conservan su recuerdo.

A pesar de los continuos mitos sobre tal edificación, no parecía que ninguno de los aldeanos de aquella villa pensara o siquiera sospecharan sobre los terrores que realmente se sembraban en aquel lugar, sitio en el que ancestrales seres habían encontrado hospedaje en busca de más y más victimas con las cuales saciar su eterna sed.

Era justo en ese momento que dentro de sus desgastadas paredes una reunión parecía llevarse a cabo, siempre y cuando pudiera llamársele reunión a una banda de misteriosos seres rodeados de cadáveres humanos los cuales seguramente fueron víctimas de sus pasadas cacerías, frente a ellos el suelo se elevaba un poco colocándose sobre él un altar de piedra en el que descansaba una bella femenina de apariencia demoniaca, tez pálida así como ojos zafiros que combinaban perfectamente con su largo y sedoso cabello azulado el cual llevaba atado en una enorme coleta que era sujetada con un broche oscuro en forma de murciélago, de entre sus orejas puntiagudas surgían unos pequeños cuernos amarillos los cuales se asemejaban a la forma de los de una vaca. En cuanto a sus ropas, eran pocas pero extrañamente vistosas, llevando lo que parecía ser una pechera negra que cubría perfectamente su busto, una falda holgada color rojo sangre cubría sus intimidades llegándole a los muslos donde comenzaban a surgir un par de medias gruesas color rosa con franjas rojas que hacían juego con su falda, un par de botas con tacón negras, así como una muñequera que se extendía por su brazo izquierdo hasta cubrir sus codo y una pulsera negra ambas del color de sus tenebrosas alas magenta completaban el conjunto. Cabe destacar que aquella femenina no tenía una apariencia muy amenazante sino juguetonaa, en cuanto a edad no aparentaba pasar de los 12 años.

-- Nee… -- interrumpió la tenebrosa criaturita con un tono y voz juguetona, sorpresivamente capto rápidamente la atención del dúo de oscuros seres que parecían estar discutiendo un par de cosas. -- ¿Dónde están esos inútiles de Ras y Volk?, tardan mucho y mi paciencia tiene límites.

-- lo sentimos Saphir-sama. – se disculpo uno de ellos intimidado por la voz risueña de su jefa antes de sentir como su brazo era cortado por una corriente de aire que esta había lanzado. -- ¡Aaag… perdónenos en serio lamentamos las demoras!...

La niña de ojos zafiro sin embargo solo se echo reír llevando sus manos a su abdomen a la vez que se recostaba en el altar y pataleaba en una clara muestra de su edad.

-- ¡¡Jajaja, que divertido es desarmarlos y que se vuelvan a armar!! --. Reía infantilmente al son que recuperaba un poco la compostura al escuchar una voz que la llamaba. -- ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirme?

De entre las sombras una figura se rebeló, al contario de los plebeyos que Saphir acababa de lastimar este parecía imponer respeto, de cabello corto, oscuro así como sus ojos cobrizos, aquel ser de complexión apenas musculosa se aproximo lentamente hacia la pequeña, sus ropajes contrarrestaban totalmente con la sucia morada en la que permanecía, llevando mocasines negros, pantalón de vestir blanco y una camisa formal blanca la cual dejaba desabotonada quizás por simple el simple capricho de mostrar sus pectorales.

El recién llegado se mostraba tranquilo y apacible, dirigiéndose siempre hacia la pequeña demonio con respeto y cautela.

-- ¿Por qué me interrumpes así Richard? – pregunto nuevamente Saphir a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas en señal de disgusto. – me estaba divirtiendo.

-- le ruego me perdone mi lady. – el susodicho hizo una ligera inclinación en señal de respeto antes de continuar. – pero parece que ya están aquí…

El tono de Richard no parecía muy seguro, quizás por algo que había visto sobre sus hombres al reportarse sin embargo en los ojos zafiro de aquella niña una mirada complacida se reflejo.

-- Bien… ya me estaba cansando de esperarlos. Tráiganlos aquí.

-- S-Saphir-sama…

Aquella voz evito que la orden de la infante fuera cumplida, impresionándose los lacayo al notar como aquel compañero suyo que respondía al nombre de Ras ahora parecía irreconocible a comparación de su apariencia usual, evidentemente la batalla anterior no lo había dejado en la mejor condición, algunos incluso parecieron sorprenderse de que aun pudiera hablar más aun moverse.

-- Saphir-sama… hemos encontrado lo que buscaba… al fin…

La susodicha solo levanto una ceja ante aquel comentario.

* * *

En la residencia del feudal todo iba tranquilo, al parecer el primer día de vigilancia transcurría sin meros contratiempos para el par de genins de la hoja quienes hasta ahora habían tenido una tarde de vigilancia monótona. El lugar que se les había asignado custodiar era la entrada Este, acceso al que accedía a través de los jardines por lo que en cuanto a vista aquel sitio no pintaba nada mal.

-- Viejo estoy aburrido… -- se quejo Kiba al son que se sentaba en el suelo y observaba fijamente la fuente que había en medio de todo el panorama, esbozando una mirada un tanto disgustada. – a veces la guardia es taaan tediosa…

-- Kiba… mantén la compostura, no querrás darle mala fama a nuestra aldea. – le sugirió Shino quien firme en su puesto no se movía ni un centímetro, mostrándose alerta a todo como el disciplinado ninja que era. – estamos en medio de una misión.

Sin embargo el Inuzuka no le prestó mucha atención, dando un pequeño bostezo al son que sacaba un paquete de cartas de uno de sus bolsillos.

-- ¿te animas a un juego de cartas? – pregunto Kiba a su compañero mostrándole las cartas, a lo que Shino respondió con una de sus miradas fijas y frías. – ok ya entendí, jugaremos solo yo y Akamaru.

Ocultando su desconcierto ante la respuesta de su amigo, Shino no pudo evitar ver como Kiba efectivamente repartía las cartas y le pasaba algunas a su cachorro el cual las tomaba entre sus garras al parecer tratando de sostenerlas.

-- ¿En serio Akamaru sabe jugar póker?...

-- No pero es un cachorro inteligente y aprende rápido, ya verás como en un par de partidas irá mejorando.

Al no poder agregar un comentario a la última frase el misterioso genin se quedo observando aquella inusual escena.

* * *

-- Ya veo, así que uno de los sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha está en la villa.

-- si, lo comprobé con mis propios ojos.

La conversación entre las misteriosas figuras se daba nuevamente, esta vez girando en un sentido que quizás ninguno de ellos esperaría, al menos dos de los presentes ya que un tercero, el cual aun cubría su rostro con una máscara naranja parecía bastante complacido con la última noticia.

-- Oye… ¿Qué él acabar con el clan Uchiha no fue obra de Itachi? – pregunto una de las figuras la cual su signo característico eran sus ojos espirales carmesí así como el cabello alborotado. – Creí que solo había dejado a su hermano vivo.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta del tipo enmascarado fue una risa que denotaba sarcasmo.

-- Sospechaba que Sasuke-kun no era el único sobreviviente… aunque sería interesante averiguar la razón del que este continúe con vida.

La silueta femenina entrecerró un poco sus ojos, a decir vedad aquel ser nunca le había agradado mucho sin embargo, su compañero lo respetaba y tenía completa lealtad hacia él, así que tendría que aguantar su presencia si quería que todo saliera como el ser que permanecía a su lado lo había planeado.

-- Konan… llamo finalmente el Amekage al son que la luz de una de las lámparas iluminaba a la susodicha revelando a una mujer ya conocida. – encárgate de vigilarlo.

-- Como digas. – acepto la chica haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

* * *

En ese mismo momento volviendo a las ruinas de la torre del reloj los demoniacos seres parecían terminar de escuchar lo que su compañero les había contado, una sonrisa juguetona se postro en el rostro de la niña de ojos zafiro ante la nueva información recibida.

-- Así que al fin hemos encontrado al eslabón que faltaba… hehe… Quien lo diría, nunca espere que termináramos encontrándolo de esta forma.

-- Si Shapir-sama y se fuera tan amable de ayudarme le pro… ¡Agg… No por favor!…– rogaba ahora el ser ante su ama quien a una exagerada velocidad lo había tomado por el cuello y extendiendo sus alas lo miraba de una manera un tanto mezquina. – S-Saphir-sama…

-- No me molestaría en ayudar a un ser tan patético como tu… Tehe.

Fue así como cubriendo uno de sus ojos con el brazo, Richard intento de no ser testigo de ahora como su ama volvía a su compañero cenizas con una especie de fuego violáceo que surgía de sus manos.

-- No necesito a inútiles que pierden con un grupo de humanos -- .resono la respuesta de la pequeña demonio al son que lanzaba el cadáver reciente al suelo donde termino de calcinarse. – al que me falle le pasara lo mismo…

Mostrando una seriedad y frialdad como ninguna antes, todos los presentes se cuadraron ante la pequeña pero mortal criatura a la que consideraban su señora, incluso el ser que anteriormente se quejaba de su recién miembro pareció olvidar el dolor propio ante aquella escena.

-- Entonces, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes mi lady? – pregunto un Richard ya más tranquilo, usando su refinado así como apacible tono ante su última pregunta. -- ¿quiere que envié a alguien a buscarlos?...

-- No. – Contesto Saphir con un tono cortante.-- a decir verdad, hace mucho que no me divierto un poco con humanos… Tehe.

Una sonrisa mezquina y provocativa se dibujaron en los rosados labios de la infante quien poco a poco fue tensando el frio ambiente de aquel desolado lugar.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde la noche del ataque anterior y no había nada que mereciera la pena reportar en cuanto a la misión que estaba cumpliendo el grupo 8, al menos así lo pensaban Kiba quien junto a su compañero y fiel mascota, se preparaban para volver nuevamente a sus puestos de vigilancia, ante la seriedad de Shino y las quejas de cierto Inuzuka parecía que Kurenai anticipaba un duro día por delante ya que tendría que acompañarlos esta vez, dándole ciertas instrucciones a su joven pupila quien escuchaba atentamente.

-- Medicinas… comida… todo claro -- .dijó la pequeña Hyuuga con una sonrisa tímida.

-- Bien, siento que tengas que encargarte de todo pero esta vez tengo que atender algunos asuntos con el señor feudal y es necesario que vaya.

-- Esta bien. –contesto Hinata ante el intento de disculpa de su instructora. – quiero ser de utilidad.

Ante la sonrisa sincera así como tímida de su alumna, la experimentada jounin no pudo hacer nada más que entregar una propia al son que el dúo de Genins a su cuidado hacia acto de aparición en la recepción de aquel hogar.

-- Estamos listos Kurenai-sensei, ¿en verdad dejara solo a Hinata al cargo de la casa?

-- Si, ¿acaso tienes algo en contra de eso Kiba?

La mirada acusadora de su instructora hizo retroceder al Inuzuka unos cuantos pasos antes de responder.

-- Claro que no… solo me apiado de la pobre, tener que hacerse cargo de cuidar el lugar y a alguien como Natsuo, no es algo que le envidiaría a nadie.

Hinata no pudo evitar congelarse de pavor ante la última frase.

-- Todo estará bien, ¿cierto Hinata?

-- S-Si… claro que si -- .contestó la pequeña Hyuuga entregando una sonrisa nerviosa que ni en broma engañaría a alguien. – no tienen… nada de qué preocuparse.

-- ¿Te pasa algo Hinata? – pregunto ahora Shino ante la expresión de la susodicha.

-- Bueno confió en ti Hinata ya tenemos que irnos. – se apresuro a decir la mujer al son que guiaba, por no decir empujaba a sus estudiantes sutilmente a la salida del recibidor. – llegaremos al atardecer.

-- Esta bien… -susurro la pequeña al son que la puerta de entrada se cerraba, esto la dejo pensativa volviendo a su mente la razón de sus preocupaciones. – hay no…. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?...

Volviendo su mirada hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta, asi como el rubor a sus mejillas la Hyuuga no pudo evitar recordar el vergonzoso encuentro que había tenido con su compañero en el cuarto de baño, incidente por lo cual no lograba cruzado muchas palabras con él en los últimos días.

-- ¿Q-Que le voy a decir?... seguramente estará molesto conmigo después de haberlo evitado todo este tiempo… --. Se dijo a sí misma la pequeña al son que bajaba su mirada y su semblante además de preocupado denotaba estar serio. – pero… Kurenai-sensei confió en mi y Natsuo-kun debe recibir tratamiento… debo hacerlo, además el esta así por mí.

Finalmente tomando la decisión y con su clásico semblante tímido la chica se encamino hacia el segundo piso, subiendo las escaleras lentamente quizás intentando retrasar el inevitable momento del encuentro con aquel despistado e inusual niño.

A decir verdad Hinata no era una chica rencorosa, por lo que era fácil deducir que la razón de que hubiera evitado el contacto con el Uchiha en los últimos días lo había causado más su pena ante las circunstancias vividas, pasando por su mente preguntas peliculares como el si la había logrado ver su cuerpo desnudo ya que aunque le diera pena admitirlo, ella lo había notado en el momento en que su instructora lo sacaba a la fuerza de la tina, aun así y a decir verdad recordando las reacciones de su amigo podía deducir que el infante ni siquiera parecía interesado en espiarla.

-- Creo que aun no está interesado en ese tipo de cosas -- .se respondio a si misma la chica con un largo suspiro de alivio al recordar la inocencia que hasta ahora había mostrado el susodicho.-- Bien Hinata… aquí vas…

Se dijo la joven Kunoichi al haber llegado a la habitación del chico, poco a poco acerco su mano a la manija de la puerta solo para escuchar algunos sonidos detrás de esta, lo que pareció ser algunos golpes secos así como los quejidos de cierto infante. Hinata no pudo evitar abrir la puerta de golpe mostrando cierta preocupación.

-- ¡Natsuo-kun!, ¿Estás bien? --. sin embargo la intriga se transformo en desconcierto al ver el estado de su compañero. -- ¿Por qué… estas en el suelo?

A decir verdad la posición del Uchiha era irregular y un tanto graciosa, el estar de cabeza en el suelo aun con una de sus piernas sobre la cama además del hecho de tener sus ojos convertidos en un par de espirales daban una imagen bastante divertida. Hinata no tardo mucho en ir a auxiliarlo.

-- ¿E-Estas bien? – pregunto nuevamente la Hyuuga al son que ayudaba a su compañero a volver a la litera.

-- Si… estoy b… ¿¡Hina-chan!?

Ahora el impresionado parecía ser el Uchiha quien al notar quien era su apoyo no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño brinco de la impresión, lo que solo causo que terminara dándose un segundo golpe en la nuca quedando un poco mareado ante el reciente impacto.

-- Ten cuidado, puedes lastimarte aun más. – comento la chica preocupada y algo apenada aun ante la situación. – eto… solo digo…

-- Discúlpame por eso último. –susurro el Uchiha al son que se tallaba un poco la nuca y volvía su mirada hacia la Hyuuga quien jugaba un poco con sus manos en señal de estar apenada. – es solo que creí que todos estarían fuera hoy.

Ante la respuesta de Natsuo, la chica no pudo evitar desconcertarse nuevamente.

-- Pero… si Kurenai-sensei me dijo que lo sabías…

* * *

Algunos cientos de metros lejos de ese lugar el grupo de genins de la hoja junto a su instructora se encaminaban hacia la mansión del feudal, repentinamente el Inuzuka quien parecía estar algo pensativo interrumpió con una pregunta que desconcertó a su compañero.

-- ¿es casualidad que siempre que nos dividimos en grupos acomode a Hinata y al enano en el mismo?

-- ¿mm? – pregunto la jounin ante la repentina pregunta de Kiba.

-- Bueno solo decía, a decir verdad me lo estaba preguntando… -susurro pensativo al son que todos, incluso su mascota desviaban su atención al genin. – ya sea en las misiones o en asuntos tan simples como el de cuidar a un miembro del equipo, no lo sé solo es curioso.

La mujer observo como su alumno llevaba en ese momento sus manos a la nuca y sin dejar de seguirla desviaba un poco su vista hacia el cielo, lo que le provoco una pequeña risita ante la suspicacia del chico.

-- Contestaste eso con una pregunta, de todos nosotros… ¿Quién crees que entienda mejor a Hinata?

-- Bueno… --susurro Kiba en un intento por pensar la respuesta de la anterior pregunta.

-- Esos dos sin temor a equivocarme, saben lo que es la soledad. – completo Kurenai sin volver su mirada. – es por eso y el hecho de que comparten algunas similitudes en cuanto a sus comportamientos por lo que decidí agruparlos así, quizás la compañía mutua los ayude a ambos.

-- Espere Kurenai-sensei… -dijo ahora Kiba aun pensativo ante la respuesta de la mujer. – entonces… ¿esta intentando que esos dos queden juntos?

Una sonrisa complaciente se mostro en los rojizos labios de Kurenai.

--Eso no es algo que yo pueda o deba decidir. Vamos tenemos que apurarnos. – dijo la experimentada ninja acelerando un poco sus pasos.

Tanto Shino como Kiba se miraron interrogantes ante las últimas palabras de su instructora, antes de apresurar su marcha en un intento por darle alcance.

* * *

De vuelta a la residencia Hinata seguía interrogante ante lo que había ocurrido sin embargo no lograría nada si le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, por lo que con algo de pena se dispuso a realizar la tarea por la que había llegado a esa habitación.

-- ¿quitarme la playera dices? – pregunto el Uchiha con cierto desconcierto.

-- S-Si… Kurenai-sensei me pidió que me hiciera cargo de todo, eso incluye tus heridas… -susurro la chica en un tono apenas audible así como un sonrojo muy notorio. – así que… umm bueno…

Para fortuna de la apenada Kunoichi su compañero pareció entender el mensaje, deshaciéndose de la susodicha prenda y volviéndose de espaldas a la chica a quien pareció aliviarla el hecho que no tuviera que dar más explicaciones, por lo que tomando una toalla húmeda comenzó a limpiarle las heridas.

-- En verdad los músculos de su cuerpo parecen muy tensos… --. Pensó la Hyuuga al observar como los pocos signos de musculatura que mostraba su compañero parecían un poco hinchados, lo cual daban señales del desgaste físico ocasionado por el sobreesfuerzo de la batalla anterior. Un par de heridas cerradas en sus brazos ayudaban a comprobar lo anterior. – disculpa si esto te duele…

Al son que aquella advertencia le era dada, Natsuo tuvo que contener un poco su voz al sentir como la chica le aplicaba alcohol en sus heridas.

-- Descuida. Por cierto Hina-chan… ¿Cómo vas en tu entrenamiento? – pregunto después de unos momentos de silencio el Uchiha con intenciones quizás de amenizar un poco la convivencia.

-- Ah… b-bien… --susurro Hinata sin poder ocultar su asombro. – creo que estoy mejorando… para ser yo…

Bajando un poco su mirada en un intento por despistar su anterior reacción ocasiono que pensara un poco sobre lo último, era obvio que su instructora le debía de haber contado algo sobre sus entrenamientos durante los pasados días, ¿o acaso seria el Uchiha el que se había interesado en lo que hacía?, después de todo sus evasiones probablemente lo hubieran molestado con su persona, o al menos eso creía hasta ese momento en el que notaba que nada entre ellos parecía haber cambiado. Poco después abrió un poco sus ojos en señal de sorpresa al ver como su compañero la observaba de reojo sonriéndole de una manera un tanto tierna como inocente.

-- No se tu razón para pelear, pero sé que te esforzaras por ello Hina-chan -- .susurro con un tono amigable y seguro. – esfuérzate por lo que quieres.

Alcanzando un nuevo nivel de sonrojo, si es que eso era posible, la pequeña Kunoichi fue nuevamente fue tomada con la guardia baja, no tardando mucho en reponerse mientras que en su mente no podía evitar dar gracias al anterior comentario el cual muy en el fondo la hacía feliz, después de todo a pesar de no estar acostumbrado al reconocimiento ajeno era algo que podía aceptar viniendo de alguien como lo era la persona que hace pocas semanas solía ser un mero desconocido y la cual ahora había logrado formar parte de su vida, si es que se podía decir de esa manera.

-- Me pregunto… que es lo que pensara Natsuo-kun sobre mí. – pensó la pequeña Kunoichi sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y sin dejar de aplicar antiséptico en las heridas de su compañero, el cual también parecía estar pensativo, eso o quizás mantenía su vista fija en el nublado cielo de aquella mañana el cual amenazaba con soltar sus lluvias en unas cuantas horas.

* * *

Algunas horas habían pasado desde entonces y ahora Hinata, quien había aprovechado la siesta de su compañero Uchiha para poder entrenar un poco descansaba en el jardín algo acalorada debido al esfuerzo que había puesto anteriormente en su tarea, provocándole a abrirse un poco su chamarra mostrado una playera negra debajo de esta, al igual que una sutil vista a su juvenil pecho el cual quizás se desarrollaría en un par de años.

--Parece que lloverá hoy también -- .comentó la Hyuuga al son que bebía un poco de agua de una botella azulada y se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla. – No estoy acostumbrada a este clima pero… se siente agradable… ¿uh?

El sonido de sutiles pisadas atrajo la atención de la Hyuuga quien levantándose de su asiento camino un poco alrededor de la vivienda tratando de localizar el origen de aquellos ruidos, sin embargo nada le pareció fuera de lo normal.

-- Quizás solo fue el viento. – se dijo finalmente antes de volver a su entrenamiento.

Hinata no fue capaz de darse cuenta como una de las ventanas correspondientes a las habitaciones no se encontraba cerrada por completo.

* * *

Un par de horas más habían pasado y cierto Uchiha, quien a pesar de su actual condición logro una satisfactoria fuga ahora permanecía derribado en medio del bosque con un notorio cansancio el cual se veía por la respiración agitada que mantenía, así como la tensión marcada en su lastimado cuerpo, quizás debido al entrenamiento al que se había sometido en el tiempo transcurrido, después de todo, según su opinión el lujo de descansar no era algo permitido después de su anterior desempeño en batallas.

-- Casi… lo tengo… -- .susurro el Uchiha con voz agitada mientras entrecerraba sus ojos sin dejar de observar el nubloso cielo. —un poco mas… y podre hacerlo…

Al son que pronunciaba aquellas palabras el chico intento levantarse del suelo usando sus manos como apoyo, lográndolo aun a pesar de sus heridas y dándose cuenta como sus alrededores habían resentido los efectos de su última práctica.

-- Debería tener más consideración por la naturaleza… -- .dijo en voz baja al notar como los arboles más cercanos a él parecían estar calcinados y el terreno antes verde mostraba ahora un estéril suelo al menos en un círculo que abarcaba un radio de seis metros. – recordare reparar mi daño antes de irme… ¿mm?

Escuchando que algo se acercaba el Uchiha no pudo evitar mantenerse alerta, aliviándose al descubrir que la presencia cercana no era otra que Hinata quien en un principio había mantenido un semblante preocupado, el cual cambio al notar los alrededores calcinados que su compañero había hecho el favor de construir.

-- Natsuo-kun… ¿Qué es lo que haces?... --. Pregunto la chica aun con el asombro en el rostro.

-- Ah Hina-chan este… solo entrenaba un poco. – contesto el susodicho con una sonrisa nerviosa. – ¿Por qué llevas la chamarra sobre ti?

-- E-Esta lloviendo… -- contesto tímidamente la pequeña, reaccionando poco después al entender la situación en la que estaban.-- ¡N-Natsuo-kun no debes salir de casa así!... estas lastimado y yo tengo que hacerme cargo de ti… si Kurenai-sensei sabe que volvimos a irnos…

Sin embargo la atención del Uchiha parecía estar en la lluvia que caía sobre él, preguntándose qué tan distraído debía de estar para no notarla, lamentándose el haber dejado únicamente su chaqueta en la habitación que ocupaba, sin darse cuenta aquel comentario lo había hecho en voz alta.

-- Natsuo-kun… -- llamo nuevamente la Hyuuga esta vez sacando del trance a su compañero quien solo la observo fijamente. – P-Podemos… usar la mía si no te molesta…

El sonrojo en la pequeña se hizo nuevamente presente teniendo que desviar su mirada como ya era costumbre en ella, en un intento por que su despistado compañero no se diera cuenta de él.

-- Volvamos juntos… ¿de acuerdo?

Natsuo solo asintió con una sonrisa infantil dirigiéndose junto a su amiga.

_"Ah… que linda noche"_

Resonando detrás de ellos una voz infantil así como juguetona, volver sus miradas fue algo inevitable al igual que la sorpresa que ambos ninjas sintieron al ver como un pequeño y demoniaco ser, el cual parecía no tener pena de mostrar sus tenebrosas alas permeancia sentada en una de las ramas de los arboles sin vida, sus ojos zafiro emitieron un bello resplandor que se intensifico gracias a el relámpago que en ese momento recorrió el cielo y cayo detrás de la criatura.

-- Que linda noche… para morir -- .declaro la recién llegada sin de lado su sonrisa traviesa y maléfica.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno e aqui el siguiente capitulo el cual subi antes de lo que creia, espero les guste y ya saben. Dudas, quejas y tomatasos son dispongo a contestar los reviews a continuacion:

**Moony Kailssie**: **Gracias por tu review, en verdad me agrado mucho tener una opinion tuya mas si es tan concreta como lo que escribiste, agradeciendo sobre todo tu opinion sobre el transfondo de mi personaje ya que siempre e intentando que Natsuo sea original, es decir tenga una escencia propia y no pase como el pleagio de uno de los personajes de naruto ya existentes. Gracias ademas por tu comentario sobre las batallas y es que la verdad es donde mas tengo dudas ya que a pesar de que son las escenas que mas me gusta escribir, son las que mas dudas me crean en cuanto si a mis lectores les queda claro lo que intento plasmar.**

**Sobre lo de declararte fan de la pareja de Nats y Hina, wow a decir verdad no esperaba que alguien llegara a encariñarse tanto con la relacion de esos dos como para declararse fan n__nU, aun asi me gusto saberlo y como detalle te dire que el primer nombre que le di fue Hinatsuo, aunque despues me di cuenta de que el hombre va primero y viendo que sonaba algo raro opte por dejarlo mejor como NatsHina.  
**

**En cuanto a los problemas con el guion la verdad si creo que pueden ser errores propios que bueno como todos los cometo, pero prometo ir mejorando siempre mis redacciones (aunque es molesto cuando el server setraga palabras y hace ver como que fue mi error -_-), como sea, ante todo te doy la bienvenida a la seccion de reviews y espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo con esta historia para asi seguir contando con tu presencia. Un saludo.**

Bueno eso es todo, Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y no tardar mucho en actualizar nuevamente.


	12. Capitulo 11 Debilidad y Perdida

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga I – Off The Darkness**

_Capitulo 11 – Debilidad y perdida_

Desconcertados ante la sumisa presencia de aquella siniestra infante los dos aprendices de ninjas se miraron entre si, el aspecto de su visitante denotaba que no era humana pero definitivamente no era solo su llegada lo que los mantenía alerta, sino el hecho de que aquel par de alas demoniacas que mantenía en posición de descanso les recordaba a ambos los sumisos seres con los que habían entablado combate noches anteriores.

-- Natsuo-kun… ¿crees que sea parte de ellos? -- .pregunto la joven Hyuuga en un tono de susurro.

-- No lo sé… espero que no.-- fue la respuesta del Uchiha quien observando fijamente a la recién llegada trato de evitar su preocupación. -- ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?

Ante aquella amable respuesta Saphir dejo escapar una risa un tanto traviesa al son que bajaba de un salto de la rama en la que estaba sentada, aterrizando segundos después en el terreno árido de una manera algo lenta y grácil.

-- ¿ayudarme?... Tehe, si ya lo han hecho pequeños.

Tanto la forma en cómo se expresaba así como su sutil caminar provoco que ambos genins entraran en un estado de cautela absoluta, retrocediendo un poco ambos ante el sutil avance de la presencia frente a sus ojos.

-- No es como si quisiera tener inútiles a bajo mi mando, ¿no lo creen así?

Ante la última pregunta de la misteriosa invitada Hinata permaneció pensativa, uniendo las piezas de lo que ella creía un enigma dentro de su mente.

-- ¿Esos que nos atacaron eran amigos tuyos?--. Pregunto la pequeña Kunoichi sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación. -- ¿Quiénes eres… que es lo quieres?

Sin poder hacer más que reír provocativamente ante la última pregunta la pequeña demonio se limito a contestar.

-- Mi nombre pequeña inútil es Saphir, una Lord demonio proveniente de la más oscura de tus pesadillas. – al son que decía aquellas palabras la chica de ojos zafiro se desvaneció y reapareció frente a los cristalinos de la Hyuuga, quien ahora asustada no podía apartar su vista de su asechadora. – me encanta tu mirada… ese terror que muestran humanos inocentes como tú no es algo que se pueda disfrutar muy a menudo.

Observándose cómo esta humedecía sus labios con el pasar de su lengua sobre ellos ante una Kunoichi que logro tomar un poco de valor para alejarse unos cuantos pasos.

-- ¿Qué…que fue eso? -- .susurro la niña mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. – entonces sus palabras son ciertas, ha venido a matarnos…

-- Eres muy inteligente pequeña. – respondió Saphir ante el susurro de la Hyuuga quien al escuchar esto rápidamente se puso en guardia. –Quizás solo venga por algo que buscaba… por cierto, tu compañerito a estado muy callado desde hace un momento.

Recordando la presencia de cierto Uchiha, el cual había sido olvidado ante el reciente miedo provocado por la reciente aparición, la chica volvió la mirada hacia su compañero notando como este no solo estaba serio, sino que por su semblante parecía que cierto temor lo había atrapado ahora a él.

-- ¿Natsuo-kun… que sucede? – pregunto desconcertada Hinata al son que se apresuraba a ir junto al chico, esa reacción en el no era algo común por lo que la infante no podía evitar preocuparse ante la imagen que tenía su compañero. -- ¿Estas… bien?

-- Hina-chan… -- comento el susodicho con un tono que denotaba temor. -- ¿ella es… nuestra enemiga?

Arqueando una ceja en señal de desconcierto ante aquella reacción, Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía, usualmente hubiera deducido que Natsuo estaría emocionado por un nuevo contrincante sin embargo ahora que lo veía realmente le desconcertaba su actitud hacia la inusual visitante. Si alguna vez la idea de que el comportamiento de aquel infante era impredecible había cruzado su mente, definitivamente ahora lo había comprobado.

Fue entonces que ambos ninjas sintieron una potente corriente de aire, la cual provino para su intriga de parte de Saphir quien agitando sus demoniacas alas, estremeció a ambos al mostrar una sonrisa mezquina y una mirada sarcástica la cual parecía resplandecer aun entre la oscuridad de la lluviosa noche.

-- Déjame contestarte esa pregunta, Tehe. – dijo entre pequeñas risas siniestras al son que apretaba los puños y flexionaba un poco sus rodillas.

-- ¡Natsuo-kun cuidado!

Al escuchar la advertencia de su compañera, lo único que sus ojos fueron capaz de notar es como ahora su nueva enemiga desaparecía, sintiendo como enseguida una corriente de aire lo golpeaba, levantándolo momentos después en el aire para posteriormente golpearse contra el suelo, extrañamente sintiendo como algo caía sobre el por lo que abriendo lentamente sus ojos pudo notar el origen de aquello.

-- Hina-chan… tu…

-- eso… estuvo cerca… ¿verdad?... -- .comento la Hyuuga con una débil sonrisa para poco después emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-- No tenias que hacer esto… ¡mírate nada más! -- .reclamo el Uchiha al son que bajaba un poco su mirada y observaba ahora el par de tajos que habían atravesado la playera negra de la chica y sin más causar una herida la cual ya estaba sangrando en su espalda. La chamarra de la susodicha había aterrizado algunos metros más delante. – no debiste…

-- Oye no me digas que ya se murió. – comento Saphir con el tono de niña malcriada que la distinguía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y emitía un suspiro. – esto no será divertido así.

-- ¡Serás!...

Antes de que la chica demonio pudiera contestar un furioso Uchiha se acercaba a una gran velocidad, plantándole cara a Saphir quien pareció sorprenderse en el instante en el que ambos quedaron frente a frente, pudiendo divisar como ahora Natsuo mostraba uno de sus puños y lo lanzaba con fuerza hacia el rostro de la chica.

* * *

--… porque… ¿te detuviste?

Aquella pregunta no solo fue hecha por Saphir, Hinata quien observaba algunos metros atrás también se cuestionaba el porqué su compañero había detenido su ataque, manteniendo su tembloroso puño milímetros atrás del rostro de su enemiga. Natsuo mostraba en sus ojos cierta frustración, reflejo que se fortalecía por el singular temblor que su cuerpo mantenía.

-- No puedo… --. Susurro finalmente dejando el temblor de su cuerpo de lado al son que bajaba su puño lentamente.

Como respuesta ante aquello el Uchiha se llevo un fuerte puñetazo por parte de su enemiga quien solo observo cómo este caía al suelo tras el último ataque, para después caerle de improviso con un fuerte rodillazo el cual conecto justo en el abdomen del chico quien solo escupió un poco de sangre ante tal impacto.

-- Creí que esto sería más divertido -- .comento Saphir con cierta molestia al son que llevaba ambas manos a las mejillas del infante y atraía su rostro al de ella. -- ¿Por qué has dejado de atacarme pequeño imbécil?

Sin embargo ante aquella pregunta solo obtuvo del chico un profundo silencio, así como el desvió de su mirada en la cual aun se podía notar la frustración que posiblemente sintiera ante aquello.

-- ¡Dime, dime, dime!

Hinata fue testigo de cómo después de aquel severo ataque en las costillas, su compañero era ahora víctima de una serie de bofetadas cortesías de Saphir quien haciendo gala de su apariencia, mostraba un comportamiento equivalente a esto último.

-- ¡Dije… que… me lo digieras!! – exclamo la chica de ojos zafiro al son que un aura oscura cubría una de sus manos la cual volvió puño casi al instante en un intento por darle el ataque final, intento frustrado por cierta Hyuuga que cansada de ver todo eso intento darle un golpe certero el cual ella esquivo de un salto. – vaya, vaya…

Saphir aterrizo un par de metros alejada de aquel par de ninjas, manteniendo su semblante burlón e infantil.

-- Creo que te queda ser la damisela en apuros, aunque quizás en este momento se intercambiaron los papeles. – comento la peliazul con su usual tono divertido.

Hinata sin embargo ignoro las últimas palabras de su enemiga, ayudando a su compañero a reincorporarse sin dejar de vigilar a su atacante en caso de futuras sorpresas.

-- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-- Si… -- .respondio el castaño al son que se ponía de pie y frotaba un poco su abdomen recién agredido. – disculpa eso…

La Hyuuga lo observo de reojo unos momentos antes de preguntar…

-- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Natsuo-kun?...

El susodicho no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia su compañera, chocando su vista con la de su amiga en la cual pudo notar cierta preocupación así como desconcierto provocado seguramente por la situación que estaba viviendo.

--… Hina-chan yo…

-- se… que este no es el mejor momento para discutir esto… -- .le susurro en un tono apenas audible la chica a la vez que no podía evitar jugar un poco con sus pulgares debido a la pena que sentía. – pero… esta no es tu usual actitud… quiero saber qué es lo que te hace actuar así.

Unos segundos más de silencio transcurrieron, momentos durante los cuales ambos infantes se miraron entre si, finalmente Natsuo respiro profundo y bajando un poco su mirada se dispuso a hablar.

-- la razón es… que nunca e golpeado a una mujer – .contesto el chico al son que el desconcierto aumentaba en Hinata. – Nunca lo e hecho… y a decir verdad no quiero hacerlo…

-- Oooh, ¿no podría ser más lindo?

Sorprendidos ambos ninjas volvieron su mirada solo para encontrarse con la burlona expresión de Saphir quien sin perder tiempo lanzo una patada hacia el Uchiha, el cual voló un par de metros solo para ser atrapado por su enemiga quien manteniéndose a flote gracias a sus alas lo sostuvo del cuello con ayuda de una de sus manos.

-- Parece que te educaron bien, seguramente tu mami debe estar orgulloso de ti.

Por obvias razones el Uchiha no contesto ante las burlas que le hacia Saphir mientras que Hinata por su parte parecía molesta, sentimiento que reflejaba en sus cristalinos ojos ante tales comentarios, después de todo como Kurenai lo había dicho, ambos compartían el pesar de ciertos sufrimientos sin mencionar que ver como maltrataban a uno de los suyos no era precisamente algo que le gustara observar.

-- Vaya, vaya… la demonio de ojos zafiro al son que usaba una de sus alas para cubrir algunos Kunais que le habían sido lanzado. -- ¿acaso intentaras salvar a este inútil?

-- No es un inútil --. Se apresuro a decir la Hyuuga con su usual tono tímido.-- el… él es mi amigo… y te conviene dejarlo en paz.

Saphir por su parte no quedo muy convencida ante el intento de la Hyuuga, no es que estuviera mintiendo ya que el coraje en sus ojos aunque apenas visible era verdadero, sin embargo el tono tan tímido que poseía así como su infantil apariencia hacían difícil que la pudiera tomar tan en serio.

-- Jajaja… si así lo quieres -- .rio la amenazada esbozando una nueva sonrisa traviesa. – volveré en un segundo cariño, iré a jugar un poco con tu amiguita.

Al son que decía aquellas palabras el Uchiha fue soltado desde la altura que se encontraba no tardando mucho en caer sobre el terreno seco, Hinata quizás hubiera intentado ayudarlo de no ser porque se encontraba ocupada esquivando las constantes arremetidas que Saphir hacia, mas en un intento por probarla que por vencerla.

-- Es muy rápida. – Pensó la Hyuuga al son que se lanzaba al suelo y giraba en un intento por esquivar el último intento de embestida por parte de su enemiga.-- puede superar la velocidad de los últimos seres con los que peleamos fácilmente…

-- No esquivas nada mal niña. – alago Saphir al son que lanzaba algunas esferas de energía color violeta. – veamos cómo te las arreglas ahora.

-- ¡No podre esquivarlas! --. Fue el pensamiento de la Hyuuga quien se apresuro a realizar un sutil movimiento de manos, que acabo sello ninja. -- _¡Byakugan!_

Observando como ahora los ojos de la chica cambiaban un poco, la pequeña zafiro pareció divertirse un poco al ver como la Kunoichi intercepto ambos esferas y con un sutil golpe de su técnica, las desviaba hacia el cielo donde estas terminaban explotando.

-- f-funciono… -- .se dijo a si misma Hinata un poco agitada ante la sonrisa mezquina de su contrincante. – aquí viene de nuevo…

Mientras tanto Natsuo, quien había logrado recuperar algo de aire observaba ahora como su compañera sostenía una batalla en contra de aquella femenina de cabellos azulados, sin poder evitar su sorpresa al ver a una Hinata tan decidida la cual a pesar de no perder su semblante temeroso, hacia lo posible por seguir en el encuentro.

-- Hina-chan me necesita… demonios… dijo el Uchiha a si mismo poniéndose de pie sin dejar de admirar el coraje de su compañera. -- ¿y qué es lo que hago yo?...

Una pequeña explosión cercana atrajo la atención del Uchiha quien pudo notar el origen al ver el pequeño cráter que se había formado, la posición de la Hyuuga indicaba que era el resultado del desvió de uno de los ataques recientes de Saphir.

-- ¿Te encuentras bien Natsuo-kun? – pregunto Hinata desviando un poco la mirada hacia su compañero.

-- No te preocupes por un cobarde como yo. – susurro Natsuo en voz baja, después de todo su actitud no había sido la mejor en los últimos minutos algo por lo que se maldecía a sí mismo en voz baja. – no merece la pena…

-- No eres… un cobarde. – respondió la Hyuuga al son que seguía evitando algunos ataques y contrarrestaba otros. -- solo es una situación que…. ¡Kyaa!

-- ¡Hina-chan! – exclamo Natsuo al observar como un ataque le explotaba justo en la palma de la mano, lo que provoco que saliera despedía unos cuantos metros lo cual sería evitado por su compañero quien logro atraparla. -- te dije que no te preocuparas…

La chica abrió los ojos ante la infantil voz de su compañero, sonriéndole un poco al mirarlo directamente.

-- solo es una situación… desfavorable… -- respondió la herida chica ante la sorpresa de su compañero Uchiha. – creo que todos tenemos una debilidad… no te hagas menos por eso… Natsuo-kun…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el infante no pudo evitar apretar fuerte los dientes, la última frase de la Hyuuga era parecida a la que el había usado en la anterior batalla en la que intento protegerla.

-- Quizás tengas razón. – contesto finalmente el Uchiha al son que bajaba a su compañera, sentándola en el terreno cuidadosamente. – pero esta vez no puedo quedarme solo así…

Pensando aquello el chico volvió su mirada, en la cual por primera vez en aquella noche retaba a Saphir quien con su usual semblante travieso pareció haber interpretado correctamente las señales que Natsuo le daba.

-- Perdóname madre… pero creo que esta vez tendré que desobedecerte. – susurro el Uchiha en sus pensamientos al son que separaba un poco sus pies y apretaba sus puños. – solo esta vez…

-- Oooh, ¿al fin te pondrás serio pequeño? -- .se burlo la peli azul llevando una de sus manos al mentón mostrando una sonrisa seductora.-- trata de entretenerme un poco.

Hinata quien se mantenía atenta ante el cambio de actitud de su compañero, no pudo evitar disimular su impresión cuando este comenzó a expulsar sus reservas de energía, las cuales pudieron divisarse como una incandescente aura azul que rodaba por completo el cuerpo del infante.

-- I-impresionaste… tiene mucha energía… -susurro la Hyuuga sin apartar su mirada.

-- Tiene más poder del que estime. – se dijo a si misma Saphir en su mente, notando como en instantes su enemigo desaparecía de su vista. -- ¡es veloz!

Retrocediendo un poco la chica evito un fuerte puñetazo del Uchiha el cual termino incrustándose en el terreno el cual desprendio algunas rocas, momento que aprovecho para dar una vuelta de carro y lanzarle un par de patadas las cuales a pesar de su gran velocidad fueron bloqueadas segundos antes de hacer impacto por su oponente quien se ayudo utilizando ambos brazos como escudo.

-- jeje que buenos movimientos. – susurro Saphir en un tono provocativo al son que lanzaba sus alas hacia el Uchiha quien se tiro al piso, aprovechando esto para tomar un par de Kunais y arrojárselos en un intento por golpear sus manos. – vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor.

Pocos momentos antes de que las susodichas armas hicieran contacto, al demonio se impulso con sus mismos brazos en un pequeño salto que termino en una nueva patada invertida la cual Natsuo pudo evitar nuevamente al llevar ambos brazos a su nuca y detenerla.

-- Ambos tienen mucha velocidad --. Fue el comentario de la pequeña Hyuuga quien aun desde el suelo observaba intensa batalla.-- quizás Natsuo-kun pueda ganar… pero por alguna razón, no dejo de tener ese mal presentimiento…

Mientras tanto la batalla entre el Uchiha y la demoniaca ser se había vuelto una frenética muestra de poder y velocidad en cuanto a combate cuerpo a cuerpos se refería, mostrando ambos una singular y feroz técnica en cuanto a sus golpes que a pesar de no haber acertado ninguna vez, por las pequeñas corrientes de aire que creaban en cada movimiento denotaban la intensidad de estos.

El intercambio de ataques continúo, durante el cual las miradas de los dos contendientes se cruzaron un par de veces, manteniendo Saphir su usual expresión traviesa mientras que Natsuo por el contrario intentaba tener cierta seriedad ante el asunto. En verdad tener que pelear con una mujer no era algo que quisiera volver a repetir.

-- Maravilloso, simplemente asombroso. – Susurraba para sí la pequeña demonio al son que esquivaba algunos puñetazos y patadas lanzadas por su rival.-- fuerza, defensa y velocidad… nada mal cariño.

Natsuo no pudo evitar levantar una ceja en señal de desconcierto, aprovechando este instante su enemiga para atrapar sus dos puños con los propios, acercándolo hasta estar frente a su rostro momento en que le dedico una mirada provocativa así como una sonrisa traviesa.

-- Pero creo que es momento de terminar con los juegos…

-- ¿y…quien está jugando? -- .Hablo ahora el castaño con el tono más sereno que podía ante aquella situación. – no es buena idea que me tengas tan cerca…

Siendo ahora la femenina la que había sido tomada por sorpresa, sintió como después de aquel comentario el aura azul volvía a aparecer alrededor del cuerpo del infante.

-- Esto es…

-- El fin… -- .dijo como ultimo el Uchiha.

* * *

Siendo una explosión repentina lo último que la Hyuuga pudo divisar, el resonar del estallido pudo escucharse en un radio de 2 kilómetros a la redonda mientras que el lugar de la batalla solo una cortina de polvo y humo era visible. Hinata quien ahora cubría su boca para evitar respirar aquello buscaba con su mirada algún indicio que le pudiera dar alguna idea de lo que había sucedido. Para su total sorpresa al disiparse un poco el humo pudo notar como su compañero yacía sobre el suelo al parecer con algunas heridas causadas por el reciente ataque.

-- N-Natsuo-kun… -- .llamo la chica al son que se levantaba y a paso lento iba junto al susodicho. – oh no… ¿te sientes bien?

Ante aquella pregunta el infante solo atino a toser un poco y abrir sus ojos lentamente, a la par que intentaba sentarse en el terreno.

-- ¿Q-Que fue lo que paso?...

Sin embargo Hinata no pudo contestar aquella pregunta, a duras penas dedujo que una explosión había surgido pero el que la causo no era algo que podría decir, fue entonces que la chica se tomo un poco de tiempo para examinar el estado de su compañero notando como los ropajes de este parecían estar algo calcinados, así como algunas quemaduras leves decoraban su piel clara. A decir verdad pareciera como si el Uchiha hubiera salido recién de un edificio en llamas.

-- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... -- .Pregunto nuevamente el Uchiha mas para sí mismo que para su compañera. –creí que había logrado atacarla…

"_Es una lástima, ese último ataque fue muy bueno niño… Hmhmhm…"_

Repentinamente la voz de una mujer resonó por los alrededores, captando la atención de ambos ninjas quienes en busca de aquella presencia desviaron su mirada hacia el montón de polvo que aun persistía en permanecer en el campo de batalla, notando como a poco a poco una silueta comenzaba a divisarse.

-- ¿Quién?... espera es…

Finalmente el polvo se disipo revelando la presencia de la femenina.

-- ¿¡Es ella!? -- exclamaron el par de ninjas sin creer lo que observaban.

La sorpresa de los dos Shinobis no podía ser mayor, efectivamente la presencia frente a sus ojos era la rebuscada demonio, sin embargo su apariencia actual era lo que los había desconcertado, aquella pequeña demonio la cual hasta ahora parecía haber estado jugando con ellos se había transformado en una exuberante mujer, mostrando ahora una apariencia más jovial, a decir verdad cualquiera que la observara diría que tendría cerca de 20 años, siendo la diferencia más notoria la creciente estatura y sus bien definidas proporciones, las cuales relucían ante el traje el cual ahora le quedaba ajustado. A decir verdad, técnicamente ahora aparentaba ser una versión mayor de la misma.

Natsuo y Hinata observaron como en ese momento la mujer demonio estaba rodeada por lo que parecía ser un campo de energía color violeta.

-- pero parece que no fue suficiente… -- Comento finalmente Saphir desvaneciendo al energía la que rodeaba.

-- ¿Qué… fue lo que hizo? -- .susurro la Hyuuga aun desconcertada ante tal habilidad.-- ¿será esa su verdadera forma?...

-- Quizás… es la primera vez que veo algo así… -- contesto el Uchiha tratando de reincorporarse, soltando un par de quejidos al sentir el ardor que las quemaduras le habían provocado en el cuerpo. – demonios… es como si me hubiera golpeado mi propia técnica…

Hinata reacciono ante las últimas palabras del chico, recordando la energía que hace unos momentos la demoniaca ser frente a sus ojos mantenía.

-- Una técnica de reflejo… Natsuo-kun es exactamente lo que paso. – comento la niña de ojos perla llamando la atención de su compañero. – uso su energía para que tu técnica se volviera en tu contra.

-- Chica lista -- .comento Saphir mostrando una sonrisa siniestra. – como ya dije la hora de jugar acabo… ya es tiempo de que me lleve lo que vine a buscar.

-- ¿Lo que viniste a buscar?...

Fue entonces que la Kunoichi recordó las palabras iníciales de Saphir, así como lo que sus últimos atacantes habían mencionado sobre encontrar algo que parecían haber estado buscando, palabras que la habían dejado pensativa y las cuales ahora parecían aterrarle al comenzar a darse una idea de lo que ocurría.

-- Entonces lo que buscan… ¡No!... -- .se opuso firmemente Hinata al son que haciendo un esfuerzo se colocaba frente a su compañero caído. – no dejare que lo lleven…

-- Jeje niña boba… -- .sonrio la demonio de ojos zafiros ante el último comentario, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en instantes a pocos centímetros de la Hyuuga quien con asombro y terror, observo como esta se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro. – solo haces más fácil mi tarea… al que buscaba en un principio no era a él…

-- Entonces…

La chica no pudo completar su frase al haber sido silenciada rápidamente por Saphir, quien colocando la yema de sus dedos en ciertos puntos del abdomen de la chica pareció haberla dejado inconsciente, momento que aprovecho la mujer de ojos zafiro para levantarla sobre su espalda a la Kunoichi y comenzar a emprender el vuelo, no sin antes regalarle una última mirada traviesa al Uchiha que yacía en el suelo.

--Hina-chan… demonios… -- .Se quejo Natsuo en un tono amargo al no poder reaccionar a tiempo y más aun, sin poder hacer mucho por levantarse.-- Que… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?

Saphir lo observo un par de segundos antes de responder a la pregunta.

-- Un alma pura reside en un cuerpo sano, el espíritu oscuro reclama el retorno…Es el sentimiento de inocencia y bondad el que lo alimentaran, la sangre de una virgen correrá.

Abriendo sus ojos por completo el Uchiha no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no había entendido exactamente a qué se debía todo eso, sin embargo la última parte de la frase concordaba perfectamente con su compañera.

-- no… no permitiré que le hagas daño…

-- Jeje, sigue impresionándome tu resistencia -- .lo alagó Saphir al ver los intentos del infante por levantarse.—si quieres tener una oportunidad de salvar a tu amiguita ven a la vieja torre del reloj que se encuentra entre las montañas del norte… por supuesto te recomendaría hacerlo antes de la media noche ya que si no… ¡hmhmhm!

-- ¡Espera! – sin embargo a pesar de la orden del chico, su enemiga termino desvaneciéndose entre el viento junto a su nueva presa.- ¡Hina-chan… Maldición, maldición!

"_¡¡Natsuo, Hinata!"_

Las voz conocida de cierto Genin comenzó a resonar en las cercanías del lugar, apareciendo algunos minutos después Kiba y Shino quienes gracias al olfato de la mascota del primero lograron encontrar a su compañero, desconcertándose sin embargo al ver como el Uchiha quien se había logrado arrodillar sobre el terreno, se dedicaba a golpearlo al son que se maldecía a sí mismo.

-- Ey enano… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...

* * *

El Viento soplaba en aquel árido espacio, levantando el tenue polvo así como algunas hojas calcinadas las cuales daban señal de lo que antes había sido, en medio del terreno una singular chaqueta amarilla permeancia cogiendo el polvo de este, singular prenda que fue finalmente levantada por un castaño quien en silencio la tomo por las mangas y se la amarro a la cintura ante la mirada seria de sus compañeros.

-- ¿Qué planeas? -- .Pregunto Shino con su sombrío tono al ver aquello.

-- ¿Que más?... salvare a Hina-chan.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí ante aquella declaración.

-- Kiba, encárgate.

-- ¿Pero qué?... – pregunto Natsuo antes de comenzar a forcejear con el inuzuka quien ya lo sostenía de ambos brazos en un intento por evitar que se moviera.-- ¿¡que es lo que haces Kiba!?

A pesar del inusual semblante impaciente del infante, así como cierta rabia la cual antes no había mostrado Kiba no se dejo vencer por este.

-- Idiota, ¡evito que hagas una tontería! -- .Lo regaño casi de inmediato el susodicho mientras seguía forcejeando con el infante. -- ¡no puedes atacar al enemigo así nada más!

-- ¡Que me sueltes! – volvió a exigir Natsuo sin dejar de poner resistencia. – ¡conozco su base y no tenemos mucho tiempo, tengo que ir!

"_¡Basta los dos!"_

La voz de Kurenai fue ahora la que resonó en el lugar, apareciendo la susodicha algunos instantes después frente a sus dos alumnos quienes solo la contemplaron en silencio.

-- Kurenai-sensei… -- .susurro el Uchiha sin perder su semblante impaciente.

* * *

Dos horas habían pasado desde entonces en la morada de aquellos oscuros seres, los eventos anteriores a un ritual parecían estarse llevando a cabo, pudiéndose observar como en la gran sala en la cual antes había estado una especie de altar, ahora una gran cruz de piedra con Hinata atada a ella relucía justo en el centro de la habitación. Las ropas de esta habían sido cambiados por una especie de vestido de seda blanco, de tela holgada la cual comenzaba a cubrir desde su pecho, terminando de hacerlo algunos centímetros bajos su rodillas, alrededor de sus brazos un par de adornos vistos color oro sostenian sus muñecas, haciendo juegos con el ligero lazo plateado que se paseaba por la cadera de la niña, pronunciando de esta forma un poco mejor su figura. Una vestimenta poco típica al menos desde que los sacrificios habían pasado a ser meras supersticiones. Debía aclararse que sus muñecas estaban sujetadas con un par de cadenas las cuales fijadas a la cruz de piedra le imposibilitaban el movimiento.

-- Todo está listo mi Lady.-- comento el tal Richard haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante su ama. Algunas velas alrededor de la habitación emitían su fosforescente resplandecer volviendo la vista de aquellos dos seres aun mas tétrica de lo que ya era. – apenas llegue el momento, el renacer del dios demonio será inevitable.

Saphir quien permanecía en su forma adulta solo mostro una sonrisa ante aquellas palabras.

-- Bien, ahora prepárense para la llegada de ese niño. Quiero que lo acaben tan rápido como les posible.

-- Mis mas sinceres disculpas mi lady pero… -- .el tono de Richard esta vez no parecía ser muy seguro sin embargo decidió continuar parece demasiada precaución tratándose de un simple ninja… más un niño.

-- Entonces no tendrán ningún problema en acabar con él -- .Aseguró la chica de ojos zafiro con un tono juguetón el cual a pesar de desconcertar a su sirviente, logro hacer que se esfumara del salón principal. -- Quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar… oh es que acaso no tienes curiosidad también de saberlo, ¿eh, pequeña?

Levantando su vista hacia Hinata quien hasta ahora había mantenido pasiva así como melancolía ante la situación en la que estaba, pudo ver como esta cerraba sus ojos y desviaba su vista en señal de disgusto ante la impotencia de poder hacer algo.

De un momento a otro una explosión lejana se escucho en el lugar, provocándole una nueva sonrisa mezquina a Saphir mientras que una creciente preocupación en la Kunoichi.

* * *

**Música: One More Time ****– Kotono Shibuya (Siento no dejar el link de la cancion pero el server me lo borra)  
**

**+Música de Inicio+**

En las afueras de la torre, el polvo causado por recientes explosiones comenzaba a disiparse, apareciendo de entre este cierto Uchiha quien manteniendo una mirada seria, algo raro en el, observaba a una línea enemiga de seres demoniacos quienes permanecían al asecho de él, desplego su azulada aura al son que retrocedía una de sus manos lentamente.

**Kimi ga oshieta afureru kimochi**

**(Hoy podria recordar, lo que dijiste esa vez)**

Observándolo con cierta burla el grupo de seres oscuros se lanzo al ataque del chico quien aun con su expresión seria espero hasta que estos habían extendido sus alas y ya en el aire, se dirigían en picada hacia él, instante que aprovecho para dar un manotazo con el cual creó una llamarada que termino golpeándolos a todos. _  
_**Itsumo maemuki sonna iki kata ga**

**(Sobre no desfallecer, sobre seguir sin mas)  
**Aprovechando su último ataque el Uchiha ahora se había adentrado en la torre, estando en el primer piso en donde avanzo un poco antes de que se sintiera observado, siendo algunos pares de ojos rojizos los que aparecieron a su alrededor.

**Tsuteki ne**

**(Intentándolo)**

Sintiendo como aquellas misteriosas criaturas se acercaban cada vez mas, Natsuo dio un salto en el cual aterrizo sobre el lomo de una, dándose cuenta que se trataban de una especie de sabuesos monstruosos o feroces y deformes lobos.  
**Biru ni katamuku tokai no yuuki  
(Si pudiera encontrar la fortaleza otra vez)**

Tratando de ocultar su asombro ante tales seres, el chico tuvo que sostenerse del pelaje del enorme animal que casi de inmediato comenzó a dar brincos y a moverse un tanto brusco en un intento por derribar a su pasajero, teniendo además que esquivar las bolas de fuego que el resto de las criaturas le lanzaban.

**Miagete kyuu ni damattarishite shinpai sa**

**(Para entender, aquel camino que me llevara hasta ti)**

Uno de los disparos termino impactando sobre la bestia que el Uchiha montaba, observando cómo esta era carbonizada casi al instante, por lo que después de esquivar una ronda mas de disparos salto de lobo en lobo hasta divisar una puerta de metal doble abierta, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella con su peculiar manera de viajar. Volviendo su mirada hacia atrás lo último que pudo ver es como las feroces bestias lanzaban una ronda de disparos las cuales se convirtieron en una enorme llamarada que no tardo mucho en dirigirse hacia él.

**Mune ni egaku yume wo dare ka ga jama shite mo**

**(Dejaría todo lo que soy y soñaría una vez más)**  
Para su mala suerte el Uchiha alcanzo a divisar como la habitación estaba repleta de pergaminos explosivos por lo que, apenas y la enorme flama había entrado en la habitación se vio atravesándola a gran velocidad en un intento de escapar de la enorme explosión que se había descontrolado a sus espaldas, si aquello lograba atraparlo estaría muerto. Siguiendo así unos momentos pudo divisar unas escaleras antiguas las cuales rápidamente abordo en su intento por escapar de aquello.

**Makezu ni iru kagayaki ga suki da yo**

**(Con que al final con mis manos pueda alcanzar el sol)**  
Los pergaminos persistían por lo que nuevamente se vio cruzando los escalones hasta llegar a la cima del segundo piso donde pudo notar que estas terminaban y el fuego se aproximaba, fue entonces que mirando desesperadamente a sus alrededores pudo ver un hueco en el techo el cual no parecía tener fondo, aun así con la presión del tiempo y arriesgándose a las posibilidades Natsuo dio un gran salto logrando sostenerse de una de las esquinas del hueco, continuando su asenso a través de algunos saltos mas en zigzag los cuales finalmente lo condujeron a una salida de la que emergió,

**Dakara One More Time**

**(Por eso, una vez mas)**

Aterrizando de rodillas en el suelo con algo de agitación ante el último esfuerzo, observo que el lugar al que había llegado se trataba de un enorme cuarto circular en la que se observaban enormes engranajes pertenecientes al gran reloj de la torre.

**Kachi totte kimi no mirai**

**(Si pudiera reunir todo el coraje)**

Para su mala suerte una nueva horda de enemigos lo esperaba en esa área, notando cómo decenas de vampiros lo rodeaban en todas direcciones. A sus espaldas una puerta enorme la cual permanencia abierta podía divisarse.

**Shinjiteiru yo detai ni deki**

**(Sería capaz de hacer que este sueño no tenga fin)**

Al sentir como una presencia aterrizaba a sus espaldas, Natsuo volvió su mirada hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con la mirada de un vampiro más corpulento e imponente que los que lo rodeaban.

**Wasurenaide**

**(Porque aun puedo oír)**

El nuevo enemigo lanzo una serie de ráfagas de energía de la palma de su mano las cuales apenas el Uchiha pudo esquivar con una serie de piruetas que lo dejaron arrodillado a unos cuantos metros de ahí por el esfuerzo.

**Saisho kara mitsumetetai**

**(Tu dulce voz que me susurra)**

Tele transportándose junto al castaño, este solo pudo ver como su enemigo se preparaba para asestarle el golpe definitivo.

**Mou ichido mou ichido**

**("Ven vamos ya, ven anímate")**

Para sorpresa del infante el golpe nunca llevo, observando cómo su enemigo estallaba de un momento a otro por un par de kunais que tenían consigo un sello explosivo.

**Kigaatera gaia kami ima nara dekiru**

**("Las lagrimas se irán así y el viento las secara…")**

Al levantar su vista pudo ver que los responsables de la última acción no eran otros que Shino y Kiba quienes dedicándole una mirada confiada, levantaron sus manos mostrando ambos su pulgar en señal de que todo iría bien, por lo que entendiendo el mensaje, Natsuo correspondió el gesto levantando también el pulgar y corre hacia la salida que estaba detrás de él.

_**+ Música de fondo + **_

Algunos de los vampiros restantes intentaron seguir al Uchiha, siendo bloqueados por Kiba, Shino y Akamaru los cuales se dispusieron a entablar combate con todos aquellos seres, mientras que Natsuo quien seguía su camino observo como la gran puerta se iba cerrando gracias a una compuerta interna, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo más aumento su velocidad desenfrenadamente, teniendo que barrerse para lograr pasar así como evitar ser aplastado por la misma. Ya dentro de la habitación el chico respiraba aun más agitado, volviendo poco después su mirada hacia una columna del lugar, sobre la que Richard lo observaba desafiante.

**Dakara One More Time**

**(Por eso, una vez mas)**

Observando como aquel ser daba un salto para bajar junto a él, Natsuo espero hasta el momento en que vio como sus manos se transmutaron en afiladas garras que seguramente usaría para atravesarlo.

**Ano yuuki eeru okuru yo**

**(Debo ser capaz de levantarme)**

Retrocediendo ante el nuevo ataque Natsuo logro evitar a su oponente quien termino incrustando sus desarrolladas y afiladas garras en el terreno, aprovechando esto para saltar sobre su espalda e intentar seguir avanzando.

**Tobi ko haru hazu ga tonari ni iru wo**

**(Hoy voy a continuar y no me voy a rendir)**

Sin embargo ante la acción anterior del infante, Richard solo consiguió molestarse por lo que liberando sus garras lanzo un rápido corte hacia su pequeño enemigo el cual lo esquivo al agacharse justo a tiempo, notando el poder de su rival al ver como la columna detrás de el había sido cortada fácilmente, teniendo que ponerse serio ante aquello finalmente Natsuo decido activar su Sharingan, algo que desconcertó a su enemigo quien de igual forma no dejo de lanzarse una vez más contra él.

**Tomaranaide**

**(Mañana alcanzare)**

**Kimi ga oshitetta itumotou sa**

**(La victoria que hoy me esquiva)**

Fue así que como esquivando algunos cuantos zarpazos del elegante vampiro, el infante lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa jalándolo rápidamente para conectarle un rodillazo justo en la cara, con lo que lo saco de balance el suficiente tiempo como para saltar sobre él para así usarlo como pedestal y así impulsarse hacia una última puerta que había visto estaba cerca de una de las columnas de la habitación.

**Ganbatte ganbatte**

**(Me esforzare, me esforzare)**

La reacción de molestia por parte de su nuevo perseguidor no se aria esperar, extendiendo sus alas a la par que en su vuelo intentaba frustrar el intento del Uchiha por llegar a su destino.

**Kono nanano orikou mete Ato sukoshi da yo**

**(Junto a ti veras que el mundo ahora por mucho mejorara)**

Fue Kurenai quien cayendo desde la alta oscuridad termino siendo un factor favorable al aterrizar con una patada sobre el rostro del vampiro a la vez que, aprovechando su posición tomaba a su pupilo del brazo, dándole un empuje extra el cual fue determinante para que este pudiera alcanzar su objetivo.

**+Música final+**

Habiendo podido al fin llegar a su objetivo y escuchando como la compuerta se cerraba nuevamente detrás de él, aunque algo agitado por no decir cansado Natsuo centro su mirada en lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver a su compañera retenida sobre la gran cruz de piedra que yacía en medio de la habitación, así como a una infantil Saphir que sentada en de una manera coqueta lo observaba desde uno de los extremos de esta.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola ¿que tal?, aqui de nuevo actualizando y esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo en el cual se presenta el segundo songfic de la historia, el cual espero les haya gustado y mas aun, sea facil de comprender. Quisiera su opinion de esto ya que a lo largo de la historia se presentan situaciones que terminaran seguramente en un songifc por lo que si el formato no es entendible intentare mejorar.

En fin espero sea todo de su agrado y ahora a los Reviews:

**Angelitauzumaki: Antes que nada bienivenida a mi seccion de reviews y gracias por tu comentario. Sobre la parte de la bañera me alegro que te haya gustado y lo que opinas sobre el sentido del humor que manejo en la historia. En cuanto a Natsuo te dire que en el capitulo 18 se explica principalmente el porque de su inusual actitud. Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario y te mando un saludo.**

**Moony Kailssie: Debo decirlo, en verdad me halagas, mira que sin animos de ofender en serio crei que no contaria con tu comentario debido a lo que paso en tu pais, lo cual por cierto lamento pero me alegra saber que estas bien y que siguen adelante pese a estas cosas que a final de cuentas no se pueden evitar. ¡Adelante chile!**

**Respondiendo a tu comentario me alegro saber que lo de la bañera te resulto comico ya que en si fue algo que no planeaba meter originalmente pero bueno tu sabes, a veces las ideas llegan tan repentinamente y es mucho lo que me agradan que bueno... solo te dire que me paso lo mismo con el "Hinata no Jutsu" xD. En cuanto a Richard y Saphir creo que en este capitulo puedes saber un poco mas de ellos y de lo que traman asi que espero haber resulto algunas de tus dudas sobre ellos.**

**Sobre tu duda de las sagas, efectivamente habra saga II, de hecho hasta el momento e planeado cinco sagas en esta historia que se llevaran a cabo a lo largo de la primera temporada de Naruto. De la saga Shippuuden aun no e pensado mucho aunque dependiendo de como vaya llevando el fanfic supongo que podria hacerlo.**

**Como ultimo solo puedo decirte que al igual que tu me rei mucho con la imagen de Akamaru jugando poker.**

**P.D: Si algun dia hago o se hace un club de NatsHina tu seras la presidenta.**

Bien sin nada mas que decir me despido, no sin antes comentarles que a los que le gusta esta historia les espera una sorpresa en el proximo capitulo. Hasta entonces les pido un poco de paciencia, prometo que tratare que valga la pena la espera.


	13. Chapter 12 y 13

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga I – Off The Darkness**

_Capitulo 12 – La batalla de las bestias, el temible estilo Inuzuka_

Finalmente Natsuo se encontraba frente a aquella demoniaca ser de ojos zafiro, la cual con cierta malicia lo observaba mientras permanecía sentada en uno de los costados de la gran cruz que mantenía a Hinata presa. El Uchiha no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la imagen que daba su amiga la cual a pesar de su situación mostraba señales de estar aliviada de verlo.

-- Natsuo-kun…

-- Hina-chan…

Susurraron ambos mirándose fijamente antes de ser interrumpidos por la característica risa de Saphir.

-- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con ella? -- .Pregunto un Uchiha que por primera vez mostraba un semblante serio y a la vez intranquilo. –mas te vale soltarla…

-- ¿Qué acaso no te lo dije en el bosque? -- .respondió la demonio con una sonrisa traviesa al son que llevaba una de sus manos hacia su frente y la despejaba de algunos de sus mechones azulados. — creí que serias mas despierto pequeño, Tehe.

Natsuo no dijo nada más, a pesar de no haber comprendido el mensaje totalmente se daba cuenta de que aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser un sacrificio humano, al menos según lo que Kurenai había deducido después de que este conto lo sucedido, siendo esa una de las principales razones que lo habían impulsado a esforzarse tanto en los últimos minutos.

-- Sabes, no dejas de sorprenderme -- .Susurro Saphir sacando de sus pensamientos al infante.-- creí que podría adivinar tu siguiente jugada pero me tomaste con la guardia baja con tus acciones, usarte como distracción mientras el resto de tu equipo se infiltraba en el lugar… me gustas, tienes agallas.

La sonrisa macabra que en ese momento su enemiga le regalaba no hizo más que atemorizar un poco al Uchiha quien sin embargo no desistió ante ella, estaba decidido a cumplir con su objetivo después de todo lo que había pasado.

-- Hina-chan solo resiste un poco… voy a bajarte de ahí.

* * *

En esos momentos, justo en la gran sala circular en la que Kiba y Shino se habían quedado a combatir, la batalla parecía dar señales de haber terminado denotándose estas sobre todo en las manchas de sangre regadas en el piso las cuales anteriormente habían sido parte de los oscuros seres que los que los atacaron.

-- Parece que son todos ¿Eh, Shino? -- .preguntaba el inuzuka con cierto orgullo sin dejar de revisar sus alrededores. – Lo que sea que fueran esas cosas parece que nos hemos encargado de ellos.

Shino sin embargo permaneció en silencio, analizando y evaluando la situación en la que se encontraban para finalmente contestar con su usual tono.

-- Tenemos que seguir, no sabemos lo que Kurenai-sensei y nuestro compañero tuvieron que enfrentar más adelante.

-- si, en eso te doy la razón – .contesto Kiba poniéndose serio. – Vamos Akamaru.

Sin embargo la mascota no se movió de su lugar, debido a la reacción de alerta que el cachorro mantenía lo cual desconcertó a su amo quien se limito a observarlo fijamente.

-- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -- . Pregunto nuevamente obteniendo algunos ladridos por parte del sabueso como respuesta. -- ¿mm?... ya veo…

Antes de que Shino pudiera preguntar su compañero mostro un par de kunais los cuales no dudo en lanzar hacia sus espaldas, rebotando estos sin embargo para la sorpresa del Aburame.

-- Parece que eres bueno escondiendo tu presencia, je para tu mala suerte mi compañero es un excelente rastreador así que puede detectar tu apestoso olor a kilómetros a la redonda.

En ese momento Shino observo al recién llegado con cierta cautela, pudiéndolo notar hasta el momento en que las tenues luces de la habitación se dignaron a iluminar un poco su presencia. Aquel tipo de complexión musculosa definitivamente debería ser uno de ellos, denotándose sobre todo por su apariencia demoniaca en la cual sobresalían sus ojos completamente blancos y su lustroso cabello corto el cual llegaba hasta su cuello, portaba una camiseta elegante color lila tenue que se ceñida muy buen a su notoria musculatura y la cual permeancia desabrochada en sus mangas quizás en un intento por mostrar sus poderosas armas cubiertos de bellos, algo muy masculino quizás pensaba el sujeto, su atuendo era completado por un pantalón de tela muy elegante el cual era sujetado por un cinturón de hebilla plateada, este se holgaba solo al llegar a las rodillas donde continuaba hasta sus tobillos en los que se asomaban por debajo un par de botines negros elegantes y que hacían juego. Su presencia refinada e imponente endureció la atmosfera la cual de por si ya se sentía un poco tensa antes de su llegada.

-- Estúpidos humanos -- .se escucho resonar la imponente y tenebrosa voz del nuevo llegado la cual era atemorizante así como algo fuera de lugar. -- ¿Cómo osan meterse en nuestros asuntos?

-- Ah salido otro -- .comento Shino tratando de guardar su compostura ante el nuevo enemigo. – parece que nos será difícil alcanzar a Kurenai-sensei.

-- Ya lo creo… -- .contesto Kiba retrocediendo un poco al ver como la presencia frente a sus ojos daba un paso hacia ellos. – Akamaru… en guardia…

El cachorro también retrocedió pero se mantuvo al lado de su amo por si el conflicto se desataba en cualquier segundo, después de todo su lealtad hacia él era mayor que cualquier cosa que se les pusiera en frente.

-- Sus inútiles intentos terminan aquí – .volvió a decir el recién llegado golpeando sus dos puños entre sí. -- ¡Acabare con ustedes cuanto antes!

Tanto Shino como Kiba se prepararon para lo que vendría, solo pudiendo observar como ahora el monstruoso ser que permanecía frente a ellos se arrojaba con la ferocidad de una bestia en busca de su próxima presa.

* * *

-- ¿Qué vas a liberarla? -- .se burlo sutilmente Saphir dando un salto desde su elevada posición, solo para detenerse a segundos de caer al suelo con ayuda de sus dos demoniacas alas. -- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso cariño… es que acaso te dignaras a pelear en mi contra?

Natsuo no contesto ante esa pregunta limitándose por su parte a permanecer con su mirada fija hacia la pequeña demonio.

-- ¿Por qué hacen esto? -- .pregunto finalmente el Uchiha. – no tengo problemas con… lo que sea que son ustedes pero no entiendo el porqué sacrificar la vida de alguien a sus propósitos…

-- y dudo mucho que lo entiendas cariño – .contesto Saphir desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de Natsuo, al cual rápidamente le paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello. – esto va mas allá de la compresión que un pequeño ninja pueda tener.

El susodicho no dijo nada, la impresionante velocidad que su enemiga había mostrado así como el contacto repentino de sus suaves y a la vez agudos dedos recorriendo lentamente la piel de su cuello lo habían paralizado por completo, de algo estaba seguro, si la demonio quisiera el ya seria historia. Entonces, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que continuaba con vida?

-- Aunque si te portas bien podría contarte-- .volvió a comentar la chica de ojos zafiro acercando sus rosados labios muy cerca del oído del chico para susurrar de manera sutil. -- ¿Quieres saber… acerca del rey demonio?

-- ¿Rey… Demonio?...

* * *

Volviendo al lugar de batalla ambos genins y el sabueso blanco se las veían duras ante su nuevo oponente quien sin remordimientos se arrojaba continuamente hacia ellos, en un intento por golpearlos con sus poderosos brazos la cuales se veían obligados a evitar, lo que se notaba a través del complejo el cual mostraba algunas cuarteaduras en cuanto al suelo así como un par de engranajes pertenecientes al viejo reloj los cuales estaban destrozados quizás víctimas de ataques anteriores.

-- Que fuerza tiene… ó para si Kiba al notar los destrozos del lugar. – definitivamente estos sujetos le hacen honor a los mitos sobre ellos.

-- Necesitamos una estrategia para terminar con esto rápido. – comento Shino sin apartar su vista del enemigo. – no es de ninjas prolongar una batalla más de lo necesario.

Kiba solo atino a sonreír de manera confiada y haciéndole una seña a su mascota ambos dieron un pequeño salto aterrizando en posición perruna frente a Shino.

-- Este es el plan, adelántate con el resto del equipo. Yo me encargare de este sujeto.

Arqueando una ceja en señal de desconcierto Shino observo unos momentos a su compañero, notando como no solo sus palabras transmitían una gran confianza sino también su semblante el cual se mantenía fijo ante su nuevo enemigo.

-- De acuerdo, asegúrate de alcanzarnos ya que no sabemos que haya más delante.

-- Je, en unos minutos estaré con ustedes.

Sin decir nada mas Shino hizo realizo un sello con su mano antes de volverse humo en el aire para sorpresa del vampiro quien aun así intento evitar que se fuera, siendo detenido por dos fuertes impactos que dieron en su pecho, este al volver su mirada e intentar descubrir el origen observo que se trataban de dos heridas al parecer hechas por un par de garras afiladas.

-- ¿No me escuchaste acaso? -- .Pregunto el Inuzuka quien estaba a unos metros detrás de él y aun con su posición cuadrúpeda. – dije que yo pelearía contigo.

El fornido ser sin embargo solo atino a mostrar su reluciente dentadura antes de lanzarse contra Kiba quien al dar un salto hacia atrás se vio acorralado ante las constantes presiones por parte de su oponente, escapando de sus fuertes ataques gracias a su velocidad y agilidad nata.

-- Este tipo… no parece tener mucha conciencia, además parece confiar demasiado en su fuerza física –.pensó el Inuzuka entre sus intentos de escape. -- ataca como si fuera una bestia… je, para su mala suerte no es el único.

Y ante aquel pensamiento el Genin aprovecho la intervención de Akamaru para separarse un poco de el, apoyándose sobre manos y piernas nuevamente en posición canina mientras que su mascota lanzaba un par de arañazos hacia el vampiro quien se las veía difíciles por el tamaño y velocidad del animal. Pronto Kiba comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía alrededor de su cuerpo.

-- _Giyou Ninpo_… ¡¡Gyaaaa! las últimas palabras del Inuzuka su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar un poco, obteniendo poco a poco características animales como lo eran colmillos, garras y ojos los cuales ahora eran similares a los de un felino. – _¡Shikyaku no Jutsu!_

Los recientes quejidos del Genin atrajeron la atención del vampiro quien parecía un poco desconcertado ante el cambio del ninja, aun así esto no evito su próximo intento de ataque el cual Kiba ya esperaba.

-- Je, ¡No me subestimes! -- .Y acto seguido una fuerte patada le fue lanzada al vampiro justo en el abdomen, la cual fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo retroceder unos metros lo cual fue aprovechado por el Genin. -- ¡Aun no termino!

Y Después de aquella declaración su enemigo sintió como su pecho fue fuertemente desgarrado por las garras de Kiba quien quedo de rodillas a sus espaldas, solo para incorporarse y volver su mirada confiada hacia su enemigo.

-- ¿Qué te pareció eso mastodonte?

Sin embargo un profundo silencio invadió el lugar de la batalla, desconcertando un poco a Kiba quien ya pensaba en su próximo ataque, finalmente la risa de aquel oscuro ser pudo escucharse.

-- Je… jaja… ¡jajaja!... interesante técnica la tuya mocoso. -- .Victorio el vampiro con su tétrica voz, volviéndose hacia el susodicho con una expresión seria y a la vez burlona mientras acariciaba un poco sus heridas las cuales parecían sangrar. –tu técnica dobla tus capacidades físicas, ¿me equivoco?

-- Parece que eres más listo de lo que aparentas. – contesto Kiba con una sonrisa confiada. -- ¿crees poder con un ninja tan habilidoso como yo, mastodonte?

-- ¿Qué si puedo?...

Ante la pregunta de Kiba, ahora el vampiro comenzó a reír de manera desquiciada al son que su piel pálida se oscurecía completamente, quedando solo la oscuridad que cubría su cuerpo y la cual poco a poco parecía ir potenciándolo, aumentando un poco su tamaño así como su musculatura al son que dos enormes alas demoniacas salían a relucir de su espalda y de puntos blancos brillaron sobre su rostro, siendo al parecer sus ojos. El Genin observo como ahora sus manos poseían garras al parecer capaces de destruir todo lo que atacaran y sus piernas, se habían vuelto poderosas patas las cuales seguramente aumentarían por mucho su velocidad.

-- Eh… creo que no debí haber hecho ese último comentario – .susurro con voz apenas audible el Inuzuka antes de recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de su enemigo.

* * *

El silencio permanecía después de las palabras de Saphir, después de todo no solo Natsuo sino también Hinata parecía tener cierta curiosidad sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, después de todo si había entendido bien ella seria la ofrenda a aquel susodicho Rey demonio.

-- Parece que e captado su atención – .susurro la pequeña demonio con una sonrisa traviesa. – la historia sobre el demoniaco ser que reino este mundo hace cientos de años y fue confinado en estas tierras desde entonces.

-- Entonces lo que estas intentando hacer es…

-- Traerlo de vuelta – .completo la chica de ojos zafiro con una pequeña risa. -- ¿te lo imaginas acaso?... cuanta destrucción, cuanta muerte… el solo pensar en cientos de vidas perdiéndose en un instante…

La terrorífica imagen de lo que la chica le decía al Uchiha parecía haber entrando tan profundo en los pensamientos, al grado que parecía no darse cuenta como la pequeña demonio a sus espaldas se frotaba provocativamente con él, observándose en su rostro solo el temor y terror ante la premonición de destrucción que se le había hecho ver, una escena que en su niñez ya había contemplado. Evidentemente aquello había sido un golpe duro tanto para Natsuo como para Hinata.

* * *

El genin permanencia en el suelo ante el último golpe que había recibido y el cual parecía haber sacudido por completo su cuerpo ante la impresionante fuerza que este llevaba, su mascota preocupada por este se coloco frente a él en un intento por defenderlo de aquel oscuro ser que ya se acercaba peligrosamente.

--…demonios, cuanto poder… -- .susurraba Kiba al son que intentaba tomar aire. -- tengo suerte de que mi resistencia se haya duplicado si no…

Fue entonces que al escuchar algunos ladridos provenientes de su mascota levanto su vista, encontrándose con Akamaru quien en ese justo momento era tomado por una de las garras de su enemigo quien solo lo miro con cierto desagrado.

-- ¡Akamaru!...déjalo maldito…

Sin embargo lejos de asustarse ante la amenaza del Inuzuka, una mirada un tanto mezquina se dibujo en sus blancos ojos lo que conllevo a que este atravesará al animal con sus garras con la facilidad que un cuchillo cortaba la mantequilla.

-- A-Akamaru….

-- Así que este animal era importante para ti, Jajaja no te preocupes – .susurro el vampiro con una risa tenebrosa ante las convulsiones del cachorro. – yo Lord Krom te aseguro que no tardaras mucho en reunirte con él.

Sin embargo la impresión del Genin permaneció, cambiando repentinamente a una sonrisa confiada para asombro de su enemigo.

-- Mentí, Akamaru está justo detrás de ti – .y al son que Kiba comento aquello el perro dio un sutil ladrillo. – Así que puedes quedarte con lo que tienes en tu brazo… aunque dudo que te vaya a gustar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el supuesto sabueso termino explotando, llevándose la garra izquierda de la corpulenta bestia la cual solo pudo quejarse ante el dolor del miembro perdido.

-- ¿Qué te pareció el clon de Akamaru explosivo eh?... es un perro muy inteligente – .comento con cierta burla sin dejar de observar a su oponente. – y aun no termina esto…

Fue entonces que de entre el pequeño cumulo de nubes formado por la anterior explosión, una decena de kunais con sellos explosivos atados en ellos hicieron acto de aparición clavándose en el pecho, hombros y rostro del monstruo el cual solo sintió como una explosión combinada de estos lo envolvió por completo.

-- ¡Yosh, Akamaru ven! -- .Llamo Kiba a su mascota que sin tardar mucho llego a su lado mientras que su amo se preparaba para asestar un golpe final. -- eso no lo debió haber acabado… pero con esto terminare el trabajo.

Momentos después el genin solo marco un sello con sus manos mientras que el humo de las explosiones finalmente se disipaba, mostrando la herida figura del que antes había sido un imponente adversario, estando ahora mutilado de una de sus garras, parte de su pecho y la mitad de su cabeza. Juzgando por sus quejidos y respiración agitada cualquiera podría deducir que el último ataque lo había hecho enfurecer.

-- Estúpido… Humano… ¡cómo te atreves!!!

Y con aquel feroz grito el joven Genin pudo sentir como una corriente de aire se desataba haciéndolo retroceder unos metros para sorpresa del mismo.

-- Cuanto poder… -- .susurro preocupado el Inuzuka sin dejar de concentrarse. – aun así te acabare con esto… _¡Tsuga!!_

Después de aquella declaración Kiba corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Krom, dando un salto en el que comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje hasta crear una corriente de viento a su alrededor que por su ferocidad termino arrasando con la corriente que su enemigo creo, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra el mismo en un intento por terminar con su existencia.

-- No perderé con un ser tan miserable como tu… ¡Aaaah!! vampiro no tenía otra opción que arriesgarse a detener ese ataque, con uno de sus miembros mutilados y su cuerpo severamente dañado solo pudo confiar en su garra derecha para interceptar a su enemigo. – acércate…

Fue entonces que un choque de fuerzas se dio apenas y la técnica del colmillo filoso del Genin se había impactado contra la garra de aquel demoniaco ser, comenzando un forcejeo entre ambos por obtener terreno así como la supremacía en su lucha por prevalecer.

-- ¿Este es… todo tu poder? -- .pregunto con una sonrisa mezquina el oscuro antes de que su garra emitiera un extraño resplandor. -- ¡Patético!!

Momentos después el Inuzuka salió despedido en dirección contraria debido a la gran fuerza de su enemigo, impactándose contra el suelo fuertemente.

-- Aun… con un solo brazo es muy fuerte… -- .susurro Kiba al son que intentaba reincorporarse. – no puedo creer que haya detenido mi Tsuga así nada mas…

-- Entonces, ¿acaso es todo lo que puedes hacer? -- .durante su pregunta el cuerpo del oscuro ser comenzó a agitarse de manera extraña, no solo aumentando nuevamente sus proporciones sino que regenerado los miembros perdidos anteriormente. Una mala noticia para el Inuzuka quien observaba casi sin poder creerlo. – Esto termina aquí mocoso, usare todo mi poder para eliminarte…

-- Así que aun… guardaba algo de poder ¿eh?... -- .susurro el Genin al son que se levantaba lentamente y llevaba una de sus manos a una pequeña bolsa que ocultaba bajo su chamarra. – tendré que ir en serio entonces… te mostrare lo que mi clan es capaz de hacer…

Pese a las palabras de Kiba, Krom el Lord vampiro pareció no intimidarse ante esto manteniendo una expresión confiada la cual se igualaba a la del ninja.

-- El clan Inuzuka, especializado en ataques de tipo bestia, prepárate para conocer su poder -- .y de un momento a otro el shinobi tomo entre sus manos un par de pequeñas pastillas de la cual se comió una mientras que la otra la lanzo hacia su mascota quien lo imito. – Ahora te enfrentaras con nuestro poder combinado.

Repentinamente el cachorro soltó algunos gruñidos ligeros, comenzando a cambiar en cuanto a apariencia ya que su pelaje el cual se volvía cada vez mas alborotado cambiaba de un tono blanco a uno rojizo al son que sus facciones se endurecían, Kiba por su parte también sufrió cambios solo en cuanto a sus facciones amenazantes. De un momento a otro el Genin tomo su posición perruna ya acostumbrada y esta vez Akamaru subió a su espalda.

-- _¡Juujin Bushin! _– .y al son que pronunciaba aquellas palabras una nube de humo los cubrió a ambos, revelándose poco después como ahora en el lugar en donde había estado el cachorro, una figura idéntica a la de Kiba se mostraba. -- ¿Qué tal te las arreglaras con dos de nosotros, eh?

-- Hablas demasiado – .respondió el oscuro ser con una mueca de burla para poco después incitar a ambos con un movimiento de su garra a que se acercaran. – Pero no veo que lo intentes.

-- Je, tu lo pediste. – fu así como ante aquella provocación el genin y su clon se abalanzaron a gran velocidad a hacia su enemigo manteniendo su posición cuadrúpeda. -- ¡Akamaru, _Soujin Rouga_!

Con un ladrido el cachorro quien ahora tenía la figura de su amo contesto, observando su enemigo como a gran velocidad ambos atravesaban el campo de batalla lanzando zarpazos contra el terreno el cual comenzaban a atravesar en zigzag, pronto el vampiro se preparo para verse envuelto en aquel ataque el cual trataría de evitar usando sus garras como contra impactos, siendo rodeado por sus enemigos en un instante.

-- Impresiónate, nada mal -- .alardeo el Lord vampiro en sus intentos de defensa. – parece que esa cosa que te comiste aumento aun mas tu capacidades de lucha, pero sigue sin ser suficiente.

Y al son que declaraba aquello logro detener a sus dos contrincantes, tomándolos de la cabeza con sus fuertes garras.

-- Solo son un par de hormigas en el camino de un dios – .y dicho esto corrió hacia una parte de la habitación donde las paredes se estrechaban y estaban decoradas por algunos engranajes oxidados. -- ¡No son más que basura!

Dicho aquello tanto Kiba como Akamaru solo sintieron el dolor en sus cuerpos al ser impactados contra la pared, cayendo sobre si algunos de los engranajes ya mencionados, momento que aprovecho Krom para alejarse un poco y exhibir sus filosas garras las cuales daban la impresión de continuar desarrollándose.

-- Tranquilos, acabare con su miseria en poco tiempo – .susurro el Lord vampiro con un tono burlón.

Por su parte tanto el genin como su mascota habían recibido los daños completamente, levantándose de entre el desorden que habían hecho los engranajes y observando cómo su enemigo parecía ahora seguir fortaleciéndose.

-- Esto es de locos… -- .susurro el Inuzuka con una sonrisa que denotaba sarcasmo. -- ¿Puedes seguir Akamaru?

Como respuesta el chico obtuvo un ladrido de su mascota, podía deducir que esta tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo sin embargo debido a su lealtad con el no lo dejaría pelear a solas, Kiba mostro una sonrisa un tanto confianzuda ante esto sin quitar su vista de su enemigo el cual parecía preparar el ataque final.

-- Yosh… solo tendremos una oportunidad, la siguiente será la definitiva… -- .Kiba volvió su vista hacia su mascota de un momento a otro. – parece que es el único plan fiable… ¿estás de acuerdo?

El perro asintió de manera positiva ante aquella pregunta.

-- ¿un último intento?, je me parece bien -- .Interrumpió Krom a la vez que llevaba mostraba sus poderosas armas las cuales hasta ahora lo habían salvado de sus enemigos, quienes pudieron ver que como estas duplicaban su tamaño y anchura. – ¡fue divertido pero llego la hora de que los mande al otro mundo!

-- Je, no caeremos sin dar batalla Kiba poniéndose de pie junto a su cachorro al son que su enemigo se acercaba a gran velocidad con sus enormes garras las cuales comenzaron a cubrirse por una extraña aura oscura. – Daremos todo en este ataque, ¡Ahora Akamaru!... _¡Gatsuuga!!_

Girando ambos sobre su propio eje se lanzaron contra su enemigo hechos un cortante torbellino el cual parecía destruir todo a su paso, aun así el Lord vampiro lejos de temer ante esto parecía satisfecho de enfrentar el reto por lo que, lanzando sus poderosas garras hacia adelante no tardo mucho en interceptar ambos tornados con los cuales se los apaño para retenerlos uno con cada mano mientras sentía como la presión ejercida por su fuerza lo hacían retroceder un poco.

-- Es impresionante su fuerza… pero aun así no podrán conmigo -- .decía el oscuro ser con cierto esfuerzo, la presión ejercida por el niña obviamente era demasiada haciendo que sus enormes garras, su mayor orgullo en cuanto a defensa y ataque comenzaran a verse opacadas por sus enemigos. -- ¡Se acabo mocoso!

-- No… aun no puedo darme por vencido – .pensaba Kiba quien manteniéndose girando comenzaba a sentir la presión ejercida por su rival. -- ¡Akamaru aumenta la velocidad de rotación al máximo!

-- ¿¡Que!?

Y haciendo caso a la petición de su amo tanto la mascota como el genin hicieron lo propio, haciéndole sentir al coloso su tremendo poder el cual podía sentir ante las vibraciones que se transmitían por sus musculosos brazos y las cuales hacían temblar tanto sus extremidades como el resto de su cuerpo, el resonar del metal que cubría el piso era una muestra del choque de energías entre ambos. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que el siniestro ser no tuvo oportunidad de verlo venir, aterrizando sus dos contrincantes a sus espaldas momentos después, agitados y cansados volvieron un poco sus miradas para observar el resultado de su ataque.

-- Lo... ¿logramos? --. Pregunto el Genin con voz pausada.

-- Mis…brazos… ¿ellos pudieron?... -- .Krom volvió su vista por primera vez desconcertada solo para observar como sus orgullos habían sido completamente pulverizados hasta convertirse en polvo al viento. -- ¡Gyyyaaaa!!!

Kiba en ese momento a sus espaldas se preparo, seguido por su mascota quien pareció entender a su amo a la perfección.

-- ¡Akamaru rápido, tenemos que aprovechar y terminar con el antes de que haga algo más! -- .se apresuro a decir el Inuzuka ante la aprobación del cachorro. -- ¡Ataquemos juntos!

Así, tomando un segundo respiro tanto el Genin como su mascota se abalanzaron contra el herido ser que seguía gritando y retorciéndose delante ellos, convirtiéndose nuevamente en un par de ciclones los cuales se entrecruzaron un par de veces para unirse en un singular y poderoso ataque perforador con la intención de darle fin a aquel combate.

* * *

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga I – Off The Darkness**

_Capitulo 13 – El silencioso Shino, una muestra del estilo Abúrame_

La experimentada Jounin se encontraba frente a frente con aquel galante hombre que hace unos momentos había intentando obstruirle el paso al más joven de sus protegidos, con una rápida vista pudo denotar por su tez clara y sus garras de 30 cm aproximadamente que también era un ser sobre natural.

-- Una verdadera lástima – .susurro Richard volviendo su mirada hacia la mujer. – que una hermosa mujer como tu tenga que entrometerse en estas cosas.

-- ¿tu lo crees? -- .pregunto ahora Kurenai sin dejar su expresión dura. – quizás no tendría que hacerlo si ustedes se mantuvieran al marguen de nuestras vidas.

-- Jeje podrías tener razón.

La Kunoichi permaneció alerta, observando como aquel extraño ser se cruzaba de brazos de tal forma que sus garras no se enterraran en su brazos, paseándose un poco por aquella habitación repleta de columnas de acero que recorrió lentamente.

-- Aun así no es mi costumbre matar chicas hermosas, por lo que si prometes irte en paz podría incluso ayudarte a salir de este lugar.

-- Me niego -- .respondió firmemente la mujer. – Tienen a mi pequeña en este lugar y no hay forma de que me valla sin ella.

Ante aquellas palabras el vampiro desvió su vista hacia Kurenai, dándole un rápido pero detallado vistazo antes de decir.

-- ¿Es acaso… tu hija?

-- Se podría decir que es como mi hija -- .la firmeza en las palabras de aquella Kunoichi fueron admirables aunque algo predecibles para cualquiera que la conociera, después de todo ese comentario no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. – así que me temo que no podremos solucionar esto de una manera pacífica.

-- Me temo que no encantadora dama.

Y así ambos tomaron sus posiciones ofensivas, analizándose uno al otro lo mas que podían antes de lanzarse hacia un ataque del cual no sabrían el resultado.

* * *

-- E-Estas… ¿¡Estas demente acaso!? – .pregunto el Uchiha finalmente volviendo a la realidad después de aquella visión tan aterradora que había pasado por su mente. – ¡Millones de vidas perdiéndose en un instante no es algo que deba ocasionar gracia!

Sin embargo a pesar del tono tan rudo que el Uchiha había usado en su comentario a Saphir lejos de molestarla parecía divertirla, bajando un poco la mano con la que rodeaba el cuello del infante con intenciones de acariciar su poco desarrollado pecho, quizás dando la imagen de una pareja de enamorados de no ser por Natsuo quien aun con la molestia en su rostro parecía hacerle más caso a las palabras de la demonio que a sus actos. Bendita inocencia pensaría cualquiera.

-- Calma, calma… estropeas tu linda carita -- .Esta vez el tono de voz que uso la pequeña peli azul denoto algo de cariño y melosidad, sin dejar de lado lo divertida que se sentía ante aquello. – si te portas bien podría dejarte ileso, Tehe.

-- No bromes – .le contesto el chico separándose bruscamente de su lado y volviéndose para plantearle cara. -- ¡Esto va mas allá de mi seguridad!... Saphir, estamos hablando de vidas inocentes ¿no lo comprendes?

-- Espera… ¿estás intentando razonar conmigo?

El Uchiha nuevamente se desconcertó ante la pregunta, aumentado este al ver como la pequeña demonio soltaba una carcajada que más que malvada parecía divertida, Natsuo no pudo sentir que había hecho algo estúpido por la manera en que esta se mofaba quizás teniendo que sumarle un punto a su marcador de constantes metidas de pata.

-- Cariño… quizás esto podría funcionar con los inútiles vampiros con los que te a tocado pelear hasta ahora -- .Le comento la femenina guardando un poco la compostura ante su pequeño anfitrión. – pero yo voy mas allá de eso… no puedes compararme con esas estúpidas sanguijuelas.

Aun así el joven ninja no hizo ningún comentario ante la declaración de la chica, lejos de mostrarse desconcertado este trato de volver a su usual semblante tranquilo.

-- Sinceramente, no me interesa lo que seas -- .Dijo el Uchiha con el tono más amable que le era posible, desconcertando un poco a su enemiga. – a final de cuentas tu y yo somos igual, así que… creo que podríamos arreglar esto de una manera pacífica, ¿no crees?

-- ¿arreglarlo… de una forma pacífica? Saphir sin dejar de observar fijamente al ninja quien en ese momento le mostraba una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

En el cuarto de los pilares algunos de estos ya habían caído ante las afiladas garras de cierto vampiro quien al ver que su enemiga se las apañaba bien para evadirlo, opto por transmutar su mano en un arma más eficaz, volviéndose esta de un momento a otro una navaja de guadaña con la cual continuo su persecución hacia la Jounin.

-- Que filo tiene en ese brazo ó la mujer asombrada al son que aterrizaba en el terreno y dando un giro en este se escondía detrás de un pilar. – todo está hecho de acero… y el los corto como si estuvieran hechos de papel higiénico…

-- ¿Qué sucede bella dama? escucho la voz de Richard antes de que el pilar detrás de ella fuera cortado. -- ¿A dónde se fue su entusiasmo?

Y después de aquellas palabras se abalanzo contra la mujer, empuñando su guadaña por delante para finalmente terminar atravesando su abdomen.

-- Lamento que haya sucedido de esta… ¿uh?

El desconcierto del vampiro no era para menos ya que la mujer que había atrapado resulto ser una mera ilusión que se desvaneció entre pétalos de cerezo al viento, apareciendo la verdadera a sus espaldas y sobre uno de los susodichos pilares.

-- No me subestimes -- .Reclamo la Kunoichi al son que daba un pequeño salto y lanzaba un kunai que se clavo en la guadaña que su enemigo tenía como brazo.-- No es bueno bajar la guardia en contra de un ninja.

Así después de aquellas palabras el arma exploto gracias a un sello que la mujer le había colocado anteriormente, observando esta como ahora el brazo de su contrincante parecía intacto, siendo lo único destacable una especie de plasma rojizo que permanecía moviéndose en su muñeca.

-- Así que ilusiones ¿eh? -- .pregunto divertido Richard al son que el plasma comenzaba a cubrirle la mano nuevamente, transformándose instantes después en la guadaña que Kurenai creyó haber destruido. – ciertamente nunca las he entendido bien, pero te advierto que no te podrás valer de ellas por mucho tiempo… jeje.

Como respuesta de la Kunoichi solo consiguió que esta arqueara un ceja en señal de desconcierto, preparándose para interceptar el siguiente ataque el cual vino antes de lo que esperara ante un impaciente vampiro que volviendo la segunda de sus manos un arma cortante, intento rebanar a la jounin quien para evitar ese intento dio giro hacia atrás en una vuelta de carro la cual logro salvarla del primer corte, viéndose obligada a retroceder mediante la misma acción ante los consecutivos ataques de Richard, siendo sin duda la envidia de cualquier atleta profesional.

-- Eres muy ágil -- .le reconoció el vampiro sonriendo de manera mezquina al darse cuenta que se acercaban a una de las columnas del espacioso lugar. -- ¡Pero no podrás salir de esta!

-- ¡Te dije que no me subestimaras!

El siguiente movimiento de la ninja fue verdaderamente impredecible para el oscuro ser, quien intentando partir por la mitad a aquella Kunoichi que en ese momento permeancia en posición invertida logro detener el tajo con sus dos pies, con los cuales sujeto la guadaña de cada lado de su afilada navaja. En pocas palabras aquella había sido la técnica comúnmente utilizada para detener el filo de una espada, ejecutada de una manera un tanto… precipitada.

-- ¿sorprendido? -- .Pregunto Kurenai ante la atónita mirada del vampiro quien quizás se preguntaba de donde había sacado tales agallas aquella mujer para un intento tan descabellado como el que realizo. -- ¡Comete esto!

Y fue así como sujetándolo firmemente, uso su posición para tomar algo de impulso en un intento por lanzar a su enemigo contra el pilar cercano, el cual se derribo sobre este apenas y el impacto había resonado en la habitación.

En silencio la mujer dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás manteniéndose aun alerta ante cualquier posibilidad, sabía que su enemigo no caería tan fácilmente después de todo y lo último que necesitaba era caer ante una trampa causada por uno de sus descuidos, finalmente el sonido de los escombros al ser apartados atrajo su atención observando como de estos emergía lentamente aquel oscuro ser.

-- Rápida e impredecible -- .susurro en un tono lúgubre el vampiro al son que sus ojos ámbar se postraban sobre su enemiga. – definitivamente eres mi tipo de mujer.

Kurenai retrocedió un poco, no solo por el comentario sino por aquella mirada aterrorizante que quizás solo seres como el que tenia frente a él podrían otorgarle a algún ser vivo.

-- Vamos, divirtámonos un poco mas -- .susurro Richard al son que se lanzaba contra la mujer, siendo aquel intento frustrado por algunos Shurikens que pasaron a su lado en un intento por frenarlo. -- ¿¡Quien está ahí!?

-- Disculpe la demora… Kurenai-sensei.

-- Shino… -- .susurro la susodicha esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante el recién llegado quien con las manos en los bolsillos parecía haber observado todo desde uno de los pilares. -- ¿Kiba se quedo detrás enfrentando a alguna de estas molestias cierto?

-- Si y parece que soy el siguiente.

Kurenai no pudo evitar echarle una rápida mirada a su callado aprendiz, para finalmente preguntar.

-- ¿Crees poder con el trabajo?

-- Se que puedo hacerlo – .respondió el chico de las gafas de sol al son que estas resplandecían un poco aun a pesar de la poca luz. – además no estamos en una posición en la que debamos perder el tiempo.

A pesar de entender el mensaje que aquellos dos se trasmitían pese a la falta de información que daban, el vampiro pudo comprender que aquella estrategia ya había cabido dentro de una de las muchas posibilidades que el grupo tenía dentro de aquella torre.

-- Si tienes razón, je los veré a ambos más adelante. –susurro la mujer haciendo un sello y comenzando a desaparecer. – se que no debo advertirte que tengas cuidado con el Shino.

Desapareciendo por completo del escenario, la pista quedo despejada para el Aburame así como para Richard quien a pesar de ver como s esfumaba aquella femenina no mostraba señales de lamentación o molestia ante aquello.

-- Cualquiera diría que no te importo mucho – .comento Shino sin cambiar su tono sombrío.

-- Claro que me importa -- .respondió su enemigo con un tono amable. – pero creo que acabar con los insectos como ustedes primero es lo mejor, luego podre divertirme con esa esplendida mujer.

Lejos de provocarle miedo al Aburame este soltó una risa seca la cual a pesar de emular su usual tono, no era algo muy común en aquel ninja.

-- ¿Qué te causa risa? -- .pregunto Richard moviendo un poco la guadaña que tenía como mano. – parece ser que ustedes insectos gustan jugar en las fauces del lobo.

-- No deberías subestimar a los insectos ¿sabes? -- .comento Shino con un tono irónico al son que sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos. -- no importa que tan feroces sean si se tienen las herramientas necesarias para encararlos.

-- ¿Quieres respaldar tus palabras? --. Pregunto el vampiro mostrando sus dos brazos de forma amenazante ante un apacible ninja quien solo se limita a observarlo fijamente. -- ¿aterrado?

Sin embargo ninguna respuesta fue dada por el Abúrame quien se limito permanecer en silencio y con su mirada fija, algo que sin duda comenzaba a molestar su contrincante quien no tardo mucho en arremeter contra este.

-- Un comienzo interesante -- .susurro el silencioso ninja tan solo observando cómo su oponente se acercaba a él.

* * *

Después de sus palabras sinceras, lo único que el aprendiz de ninja pudo sentir fue una fuerte arremetida que lo envió hacia la pared contra la que se golpeo, siendo detenida por algo o alguien quien evito que se diera contra el piso.

-- ¡Natsuo-kun! -- .se preocupo la pequeña Kunoichi ante el repentino ataque.

-- Parece que no te has dado cuenta de tu situación -- .Le susurro la pequeña demonio al chico al acercar sus labios nuevamente al oído de este. —no estoy para bromas sin sentido, Tehe.

-- No… era una broma -- .contesto el agredido con voz entrecortada por el reciente golpe. – puedes tomar mis palabras en serio Saphir.

Los ojos zafiros de la demonio así como los castaños del Uchiha se cruzaron en ese momento.

-- Sabes lo más extraño es que… sigues llamándome por mi nombre-- .comento la femenina con una sonrisa un tanto picara sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales parecían intensificar su brillo ante la luz de la luna que entraba por los orificios del techo. – Usualmente mis enemigos a estas alturas ya suelen llamarme "sucia perra", "engendro del demonio" o solo "monstruo".

Sin entender el porqué de aquel comentario Natsuo se limito a contestar.

-- No soy tu enemigo… no tenemos porque serlo.

-- ¿Qué no tenemos porque serlo? -- .se burlo ahora Saphir con cierta sutileza. – Pienso matar a tu querida amiga, ¿no es razón suficiente?

El Uchiha trago saliva al son que Hinata no dejaba de preguntarse acerca de la actitud tan reflexiva que su compañero estaba tomando, aunque de cierta forma estaba de acuerdo con él, las cosas no siempre se solucionaban mediante la destrucción y violencia después de todo.

-- Aun… no lo has hecho…

Desconcertándose un poco ante el último comentario parecía que la pequeña demonio estuvo a punto de decir algo, siendo silenciada por el sonido de las campanas del reloj las que anunciaban el pronto llegar de la media noche. Saphir mostro una risa siniestra.

-- 15 minutos… en 15 minutos todo acabara… Tehe.

-- ¿15 minutos?... -- .pregunto el Uchiha desconcertado al son que la demonio chasqueaba sus dedos y la gran cruz plateada se iba desvaneciendo junto con una asustada Hinata.

-- ¿¡Que es lo que haces!?... ¡Hina-chan!

Sin embargo al intentar socorrerla el chico fue detenido por la rodilla de la demonio quien sin remordimientos impacto contra su abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente hacia la pared donde se abalanzo sobre él con intenciones de aprisionarlo.

-- No he terminado de jugar contigo cariño -- .susurro Saphir en tono conciliador así como un una mirada traviesa, al son que le sujetaba fuertemente las muñecas con sus propias manos. – Además no puedo permitir que interfieras con el ritual.

Ante aquellas palabras el chico solo pudo mostrar frustración ante su enemiga quien solo parecía divertirse ante la mezcla de sentimientos del Uchiha.

* * *

_-- ¡Gatsuuga!!_

Aquel ataque de Kiba en conjunto con su mascota se acercaba a su objetivo, el Lord vampiro que anteriormente había sido despojado de sus armas ahora solo sintió como por su espalda, dos fuertes impactos lo golpearon y atravesaron por completo su pecho, comenzando a desangrarse aun con una mirada atónita ante lo sucedido.

-- Esto no… no puede ser… -- .se cuestionaba Krom al son que la oscuridad dejaba de envolverlo y volvía a su forma real, resultando algo desagradable a la vista al estar expuestos algunos de sus órganos internos. – estúpido mocoso tu no… no pudiste haber…

Justo en ese momento el susodicho Genin junto a su mascota aterrizaban en el suelo, sin poder evitar golpearse un poco debido a su reciente esfuerzo, el cual se denotaba sobre todo por su agitada respiración.

-- Ese tipo… sí que es duro. – alardeo el Inuzuka con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica. – mira que tener un cráter en el pecho y seguir así…

Akamaru por su parte solo se mantuvo al lado de su amo, perdiendo su ilusión y volviendo a tener su forma original, evidentemente el último esfuerzo había acabado con sus reservas de energía, aunque para suerte tanto de él como del Genin, su enemigo no daba señales de poder seguir combatiendo, denotándose sobre todo en el esfuerzo que hacia al maldecirlos así como la vista de su cuerpo deshaciéndose como si este hubiera estado expuesto a un fuerte acido.

-- No…. No puedo perder contigo… estúpido mocoso… Agg…

Y dicho aquello lo que quedaba de él se convirtió en una masa sanguinolenta que corría por el piso, una vista no muy agradable para el joven ninja sin embargo, marcaba su superioridad sobre el oscuro ser lo que le dejaba una cierta satisfacción así como un poco de calma ya que los obstáculos que se presentaban en aquella empresa iban disminuyendo.

-- Bien hecho Akamaru agradeció Kiba al son que acariciaba un poco su lomo. – sabía que podía contar contigo en todo momento.

Con un sutil ladrido el cachorro agradeció aquel gesto solo para observar como su amo lo tomaba entre brazos y lo colocaba debajo de su abrigo para mantenerlo a salvo, incorporándose este unos momentos después.

-- Tenemos que darnos prisa, no sabemos qué peligros pudieron enfrentar los otros y si no estoy con ellos será difícil que puedan hacer algo -- .alardeo el aprendiz de ninja al volver a su usual y fanfarrona actitud. -- ¡Vamos Akamaru!

Obteniendo como respuesta un nuevo ladrido del cachorro, se apresuro a ir hacia la gran puerta que en la que Natsuo había entrado momentos atrás y la cual aun permanecía cerrada.

* * *

Mientras tanto Shino quien entablaba en esos momentos una batalla en contra de Richard, otro de los sirvientes de Saphir, pasaba un mal momento ante los feroces ataques que este le lanzaba y de los cuales apenas había podido escapar debido a su desarrollada velocidad.

-- Buenas maniobras – .alardeo el vampiro continuando con sus tajos a su enemigo. -- ¿Qué mas sabes hacer además de escapar?

-- Esto — .contesto Shino al son que extendía uno de sus brazos del cual comenzaron a asomarse pequeños puntos negros que salían por debajo de su manga y se dispararon rápidamente hacia su enemigo agrupándose y formando una espesa nube.

Este sin embargo se limito a lanzar un corte a aquella extraña acumulación de humo, partiéndola por la mitad con una sonrisa confiada en rostro.

-- ¿eso es todo?, patético – .Al son que pronunciaba aquellas palabras, el vampiro ya había logrado acortar mas la distancia entre el ninja y el, esperándole un letal golpe que le rebano el brazo sin ningún problema.

-- Así es como se hace… Grr…-- .la molestia no tardo mucho en presentarse en el rostro del oscuro ser, al notar como su oponente se desintegraba hasta convertirse en pequeños insectos que se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo y de los cuales alejo a la mayoría con una de sus manos. -- ¿así que técnicas cobardes eh?

Volviendo su mirada ante el sonido de rápidos pasos pudo notar de reojo como ahora Shino se acercaba a gran velocidad y después de arrojar un par de Shurikens, aprovechaba que el vampiro los desviaba para barrerse entre sus piernas extendiendo una de las propias en un intento por derribarlo, desafortunadamente el sonido de algo siendo cortado resonó por el lugar, observándose después a un Abúrame en el suelo con la falta de una de sus extremidades, así como a Richard mostrando una sonrisa confiada ante el intento del ninja.

-- Ya veo… así que no solo tus brazos poseen ese característico filo – .susurraba el Genin con voz pausada. – quizás me descuide…

-- Creo que subestimaste a tu oponente joven ninja – .susurro con voz apenas audible el vampiro, arremetiendo nuevamente contra este al son que extendía sus dos afilados brazos. -- ¡tranquilo, te daré una muerte misericordiosa!

Y sin decir nada más las filosas armas del oscuro ser se plantaron en la espalda del ninja quien ni siquiera se quejo de la anterior agresión, molestando nuevamente al vampiro quien al ver como su enemigo comenzaba nuevamente a desintegrarse ante sus ojos, apareciendo la misma clase de insectos los cuales no se fueron sin antes haber pasado a través de él.

-- Oh quizás eres tu el que lo hace.

Volviendo su mirada Richard observo como Shino permanecía a sus espaldas, con un semblante frio que había mantenido desde el inicio de la pelea, pareciéndole una burla o intento de burlarse de el por parte del ninja.

-- ¿Es que acaso piensas mantenerte escondido todo el combate? -- .pregunto el Richard con una mirada tétrica y furiosa a su enemigo quien solo lo miro fijamente a través de aquellas gafas de sol que portaba. — ustedes los ninjas son en verdad una panda de cobardes.

- Je, ¿Qué sucede?... Creí que éramos solo unos insectos ante ustedes… ¿oh es que el todopoderoso lobo no puede con esto?

Si el enfado presente manifestado en el pálido rostro de su enemigo era notorio, es obvio que el último comentario del ninja había empeorado la situación, mostrándose a un Richard furioso el cual sacando a relucir sus colmillos se preparo para terminar con la vida de su oponente.

-- Vaya te irritas rápido, aun así no importa porque este combate ya es mío.

-- Ja, no me hagas reír ¿Qué ya es tuyo?... ¡Si no has dado ningún golpe!

Shino sin embargo se mantuvo firme a pesar de la rápida aproximación de su enemigo al cual le lanzo una segunda nube de insectos para finalmente decir.

-- Pero tú sí.

Fue entonces que el vampiro pudo sentir algo extraño, frenando su acenso al sentir un repentino arrebato de energía.

-- ¿De qué hablas? -- .Pregunto Richard desconcertando obteniendo como respuesta del ninja una simple seña que le indico que debería verse a sí mismo. --¿Estos son… insectos… como es que tú?... un momento…

Analizando entonces sus anteriores ataques el vampiro pudo recordar cómo cada vez que atacaba a una de sus replicas, alguno de los insectos que había usado en ellas se adhirieron a su cuerpo, preguntándose acaso esa era la razón de su inusual falta de energía. Shino por su parte solo extendió sus brazos al son que cientos de insectos comenzaban a salir de entre sus prendas y formaban una esfera sobre su cabeza.

-- Estos insectos no son cualquier cosa, los miembros de mi clan hicieron un pacto con ellos en el que les permitimos vivir dentro de nuestro cuerpo donde se alimentan de nuestra energía, a cambio de poder usarlos como herramientas durante el combate.

-- Entonces eso era… -- .Pensó el vampiro después de la explicación de su enemigo, intentando deshacerse de aquellas molestias mientras sentía como su energía seguía siendo drenada conforme pasaba el tiempo. – M-maldición…

-- Como vez con una buena estrategia hasta un ser minúsculo puede vencer hasta los más poderosos -- .comento el Aburame antes de mandar su enjambre contra su enemigo. – Normalmente nunca dejaría que acabaran con mi oponente… pero con ustedes no tengo ningún remordimiento…

Solo un grito de desesperación se escucho antes de ser poco a poco hasta desvanecerse como el polvo en el viento.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde Shino contemplo unos segundos la luna llena en lo que sus inusuales herramientas volvían a su lugar de origen después de una abundante cena, notando que de su enemigo había quedado apenas y una mera fachada de lo que había sido en realidad.

-- Creo que esto a sido lo mejor –.Dijo finalmente al son que escuchaba como la compuerta que daba acceso a aquella área parecía estar siendo golpeada por algo o alguien. – vaya…

Y sin decir nada más se dirigió a paso lento y constante hacia la misma, observándola unos segundos antes de jalar una palanca la cual hizo que esta se abriera de inmediato.

-- ¡Tsuug… WAAA!!!

Kiba quien había sido el que ocasionaba aquellos sonidos fue visto por su compañero quien, con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente observo cómo este pasaba de largo a través de la puerta que había intentado abrir, golpeándose fuertemente contra uno de los pilares que no tardo mucho en caer sobre el.

-- Creo que esa fue una mala sincronización…

-- ¡Como te atreves Shino! -- .reclamo casi de inmediato el Inuzuka al levantarse de sus escombros.-- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

-- Claro que no -- .respondió el Aburame con su tono serio. –aunque no negare que fue divertido.

Kiba solo pudo amenazarlo con el puño ante aquella declaración al son que mostraba sus colmillos hacia su compañero quien aun mantenía su usual semblante pensativo.

-- Kiba no es el momento de juegos -- .le reclamo en un intento por recuperar la seriedad en el lugar. – Kurenai-sensei se adelanto para alcanzar a Natsuo, tenemos que seguir ahora que hemos terminado aquí.

-- Umm bueno en eso tienes razón… -- .susurro Kiba algo avergonzado por su anterior actitud. – Entonces pudiste realmente…

El sonido de las viejas campanas de aquella torre resonó en ese momento, la media noche estaría pronto y ambos ninjas estaban enterados por su compañero que debían terminar con aquello antes de la hora prometida.

-- ¡Maldición perdimos mucho tiempo!

-- Tranquilo Kiba, aun nos quedan alrededor de 15 minutos…

-- ¡Entonces démonos prisa, tendremos que buscar una entrada alterna así que tienes el tiempo suficiente para ponerme al tanto de la situación!

-- De acuerdo – .contesto de manera simple Shino al son que corría detrás de su hiperactivo compañero.

_Cansados y preocupados ante una amenaza desconocida ambos genins se apresuraron al encuentro con sus compañeros, teniendo la presión del tiempo encima pero… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocurría a media noche? Y acaso, ¿podrán salvar a su compañera de las garras de aquella demonio que amenaza con un mundo de destrucción y sufrimiento?, la batalla que decidirá el destino de todas estas almas en juego está por comenzar…_

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno como podran ver la sorpresa era un doble capitulo el cual espero y hayan disfrutado, ya estamos a 3 capitulos del fin de la primera saga y nuevo Opening y Ending (aunque esos en realidad no suelo publicarlos), ehem como sea como ya se me esta haciendo ahora respondere a los reviews que amablemente me dejan y en los cuales me alegra reencontrar lectoras conocidas.

**Txiki: Vaya tiempo sin verte pero igual me alegro que hayas regresado y la historia te siga atrayendo. Sobre la sorpresa, pues espero y haya sido algo inesperado como decias =P**

**Angelitauzumaki: A decir verdad te agradesco que aprecies mi forma de escribir y dejame decirte que de igual forma preferia no compartir lo que escribia pensando que quizas mis escritos no eran buenos o demas situaciones que me avergonzaban, pero en fin termine pasandoselo a algunos amigos curiosos y les empezo a interesar lo que escribia asi que empece a compartir poco a poco mis historias, y despues de un tiempo finalmente me anime a los foros y finalmente a esta pagina. Espero y algun dia te animes a compartir lo que escribes porque igual y lo haces mejor que yo. No soy muy dificil de superar asi que adelante n__n  
**

**En cuanto a lo que mencionas de la descripcion, juraria que la escribi en el primer capitulo al igual que la ropa que usa Natsuo. Igual si no es muy entendible, puedes agregarme a mi msn y ahi te muestro algunos dibujos que e hecho del personaje (pensaba dejar aqui un par pero el server me censura los links) igual como dicen, una imagen dice mas que mil palabras. Mi MSN esta en mi perfil ya que como es esto igual y tambien me lo censura si lo pongo.**

**Yukihime Hiwatari: Hola de nuevo amiga, es bueno verte de nuevo y descuida, se que la escuela puede robar a veces mucho tiempo tanto como para leer como para escribir (T^T), pero bueno como ya dije es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Sobre tu opinion, en verdad me alivia que te haya gustado el songfic y que te haya parecido facil de entender porque a lo largo de la historia se presentan algunos mas.**

**Espero hayan resultado estos capitulos interesantes para ti y sobre robarte a Natsuo, *cof* *cof* Saphir se te esta adelantando (xD).**

**Moony Kailssie: vaya, alguien mas que creyo que era Natsuo y no Hinata, me hace sentir que hago bien mi trabajo =P. Jaja a decir verdad Yamcha ni se me paso por la mente, ciertamente esa debilidad es algo propio y quise heredarle al personaje, pero tu comentario dejame decirte que tiene mucho valor.**

**Gracias por tus felicitaciones, creo que deberia agradecerle a mi sensei por presionarme tanto al crear una historia y meterme la costumbre de no empezar a escribir sin antes tener el inicio, detalles basicos y estructura de la historia asi como un final de la misma. ¡Arigato Gozaimasu Jessica-sensei!**

**Ehem en fin creo que me estoy saliendo del contexto n_nU, bien veamos ahora sobre tu pregunta... ¿cual es la verdadera figura de Saphir, si la Diva o la Loli? *redoble de tambores*... y la respuesta es. Ambas. ¿Razon y explicacion?, Alrededor del capitulo 45.**

Fiu, creo que fue todo y disculpen si me aloque un poco en las contestaciones, creo que el tener cuatro comentarios que responder me animo demasiado n__nU, en fin espero y haya resuelto sus dudas y les haya gustado el doble capitulo, subire el siguiente a mas tardar el viernes asi que nos vemos en el capitulo 14.**  
**


	14. Capitulo 14 La otra dimension

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga I – Off The Darkness**

_Capitulo 14 – La prueba en la otra dimensión_

-- ¡Agg!

-- ¿Qué sucede? -- .Preguntaba la pequeña monstruosidad de cabellos azulados después de haber arrojado nuevamente al ninja contra la pared, sujetándolo de sus muñecas para que no se golpeara contra el suelo. – Buu, ¿es que ya no quieres jugar conmigo?

Natsuo no contesto, solo una mueca de dolor acompañada por la impotencia de no poder liberarse de la pequeña niña que lo retenía eran mostrados, intentando escapar una vez más sin muchos resultados.

-- Buu, ¿sabes lo que duele que intente jugar contigo y tú me rechaces? -- .se quejo nuevamente Saphir inflando sus mejillas ante aquel disgusto, acercando nuevamente su rostro al hombro del chico quien extrañado observo cómo lo recargaba en el mismo. – Olvídate de ella y divirtámonos un poco cariño, ¿de acuerdo?

Escuchando aquellas palabras el susodicho la miro a los ojos directamente, en un intento por contestarle sin embargo sorpresivamente el silencio fue lo único que salió de sus labios, aumentando su respiración así como su mirada perdida la cual por extrañas razones lo obligaban a seguir las preciosas joyas que su enemiga tenia por ojos.

-- Muy bien lindo -- .susurro la pequeña con una sonrisa complaciente mientras se relamía sus seductores labios. – ven con tu dueña…

Así el Uchiha se pregunto desesperado porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba y el porqué aquella femenina lo estaba atrayendo de una manera tan repentina, pudiendo observar como ultimo como los ojos de esta se cerraban sin intención de retroceder sus labios los cuales ya estaban próximos a rozar los suyos. Una explosión sin embargo freno los intentos de Saphir quien con cierta molestia volvió su mirada hacia el origen de la misma.

-- ¿¡Quien osa interrumpirme ahora!?

Sin obtener respuesta alguna la chica mantuvo su mirada fija hacia la grieta que se había abierto recientemente en uno de los muros, llamando la atención del Uchiha quien no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que aquella atracción sentía hace unos segundos se había desvanecido, notando poco después como Kurenai observaba fijamente la escena desde la recién abertura.

-- Oh lo siento, pero ese niño aun no tiene mi permiso para jugar contigo -- .comento la mujer observando de manera seria la escena. – Natsuo, ¿Dónde está Hinata?

El chico tardo un poco en responder ante el silencio que las dos femeninas mantenían, por lo que con una sonrisa traviesa su enemiga pareció más que dispuesta a hacerlo por él.

-- Creo que debe estar desesperada ante la visión que tiene frente a ella… -- .contesto con un semblante pensativo similar al de una niña de 5 años. – oh quizás pidiendo que alguien la saque de ahí… jeje creo que el lugar de sacrificio es algo poco tolerante para seres como ustedes.

-- Ya veo… no está aquí.

Fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la Kunoichi quien sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ella con intención de atacarla, lo cual le provoco una sutil risa a su enemiga quien solo uso una de sus alas para responder, pudiendo esquivar Kurenai su ataque a una considerable velocidad para continuar con su cometido.

-- Nada mal -- .alago Saphir al notar que su contrincante estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. – por algo eres su maestra, Tehe.

Y después de decir aquello, recibió uno de los puños de la jounin el cual bloqueo con una de sus manos, bloqueando un segundo de la misma manera por lo que instantes después el Uchiha solo noto como estas se desvanecían frente a sus ojos.

-- ¿D-Donde están?

Sin embargo su respuesta llego antes de que pudiera llamar a alguna de aquellas dos femeninas, escuchándose el sonido de algunos escombros los cuales fueron movidos por las mismas quienes reaparecieron algunos metros lejos del chico, tanto Saphir como Kurenai se mantenían unidas por sus manos las cuales se mantenían entrelazadas con ayuda de sus dedos, en un intento por hacerse retroceder entre sí.

-- ¡K-Kurenai-sensei! -- .exclamo Natsuo antes de intentar ir a ayudar a su instructora, retrocediendo un poco ante la severa mirada que la mujer le dedico. -- ¿Qué pasa?

-- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aun aquí? -- .Pregunto la susodicha con voz entrecortada debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. -- ¡Vete, tienes que alcanzar a Hinata!

Es entonces que el infante recordó su objetivo original, preguntándose por como estaría enfrentando en ese momento Hinata la situación en la que se veía forzada estar por lo que sin poner excusas pareció estar de acuerdo con la orden que se la había dado, quedando aun la duda de si Saphir permitiría que se fuera ya que esto representaría una intervención directa al plan que tenía planeado ejecutar, para su sorpresa esta volvió un momento su mirada con la usual sonrisa que solía mostrar en todo momento.

-- ¿Qué esperas cariño? -- .Pregunto la chica de cabellos azules para sorpresa de ambos. – Así nunca podrás salvar a tu amiguita, Tehe…

-- ¡Nats, toma esto! -- .aprovechando el descuido de su enemiga Kurenai aprovecho para lanzar algo a su alumno quien solo se limito a atraparlo y mirarlo con desconcierto. – Solo úsalo si es necesario…

El único sonido que pudo escucharse momentos después fue el de la gran puerta doble que estaba a sus espaldas abriéndose de par en par, extrañándose el Uchiha ante esto mientras juraba no haber visto aquel acceso en los últimos minutos que había estado en esa gran sala, esto evidentemente había desviado su atención del regalo de su instructora el cual se limito a guardar en su bolsillo trasero.

-- ¿Por qué es que me deja ir tan fácilmente? -- .se pregunto en su mente Natsuo para posteriormente girar un par de veces su cabeza en señal de negación. -- ¡No, no hay tiempo tengo que llegar con Hina-chan cuanto antes!

Así rápidamente y sin perder más tiempo el joven ninja se adentro en el misterioso acceso en el que termino desapareciendo entre la oscuridad, para sorpresa de Kurenai quien aun no podía entender porque a su enemiga no parecía incomodarle esto último.

* * *

-- ¿¡W-Woah, esto que es!?

La impresión de aquel infante no podía ser mayor, después de haber recorrido unos momentos la oscuridad todo su alrededor había pasado a convertirse en un espiral de colores brillantes los cuales parecían girar en un patrón a su alrededor, como si aquello se tratara de un túnel colorido el cual lo llevaba a algún destino, esperando que este fuera al menos el que esperaba.

-- No puedo ver el final de esto… pero siento como si algo me estuviera absorbiendo, un momento… ¿¡Desde cuando puedo volar!? -- .reclamo en verdad sorprendido al darse cuenta que todo el tiempo había estado levitando hacia un destino que no conocía. -- Esto… no se siente nada bien…

* * *

Mientras tanto de vuelta con las dos femeninas, estas mantenían sus intentos de forzar a la otra a retroceder ante el choque de sus fuerzas, sin embargo cierta Jounin parecía aun desconcertada ante la actitud de Saphir quien manteniendo su traviesa expresión se limitaba a no ceder ante ella.

-- ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? -- .Se digno finalmente a preguntar la Kunoichi. – No tiene sentido si tu plan está a punto de ser frustrado ¿no crees?

-- Lo único que creo es que de esta manera es mucho más interesante, además… -- .finalmente rompiendo el balance entre ellas, Saphir se separo un poco con ayuda de un salto, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba sus puños preparándose para lo que venía. -- ¿no tendría sentido si no hago que ese niño llegue a su límite, cierto?

Recibiendo algunos cuantos puñetazos y patadas la pequeña monstruosidad retrocedió soltando ocasionales risas ante los ataques de su enemiga.

-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente con eso? -- .Pregunto Kurenai sin dejar de atacar. -- ¿Qué tiene que ver el con lo que intentas hacer?

Interceptando un par de ataques mas, fue Saphir esta vez la que paso a la ofensiva intercambiándose los papeles con la Jounin quien ahora se vio en la necesidad de esquivar la mayor cantidad de ataques que su velocidad le permitiera.

-- Es raro encontrar alguien como él, un ser que siente preocupación por seres que ni siquiera conoce -- .Alago la pequeña demonio quien aprovechando un descuido de su enemiga, logro conectarle una patada que a pesar de ser bloqueada logro alejar a la Kunoichi algunos metros. – quiero destruir sus esperanzas y traerlo a la realidad… Tehe, me encantara ver su expresión cuando su amiga no sea más que un simple cadáver y ese mundo de destrucción que tanto lucha por evitar se vuelva realidad… simplemente algo sublime.

-- Je, estás loca -- .Comento la mujer al parecer algo molesta. – no me confiaría tanto, quizás esto pueda volverse en tu contra y serás tu la que sea traída a la realidad...

La chica de ojos zafiro solo pudo ampliar su sonrisa ante el último comentario, observando cómo su enemiga tomaba nuevamente una pose ofensiva así como una mirada agresiva que denotaba una profunda seriedad en cuanto al asunto.

-- Pelea con tu forma original, quisiera evitar golpear a una niña de ser necesario.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido mientras tanto, un cielo totalmente oscuro se levantaba sobre algunas formaciones rocosas que de forma misteriosa permanecían levitando sobre un espacio que no parecía tener fondo, un vacio total, iluminando la luna carmesí de aquella noche una de las pequeñas islas en las que el cuerpo de cierto infante permeancia tendido boca abajo, al parecer este había perdido el conocimiento temporalmente. Unos segundos después sin embargo el chico comenzó a mostrar señales de vida.

-- Ugg… la cabeza me da vueltas… -- .susurro con voz entrecortada al son que intentaba levantarse del terreno, lo que le costó un poco de trabajo. – creo que voy a vomitar… ¿uh?... ¿Dónde estoy?

Echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor dio por hecho de que aquel lugar era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto anteriormente, sin mencionar que la atmosfera se sentía pesada no solo en cuanto al lugar sino también en gravedad, ya que le costaba un poco mantener su movilidad habitual.

--¿Cómo es que habré llegado aquí?... a menos que… -- .pensando un poco la situación finalmente el chico intento deducir el porqué de su estadía. – quizás a esto se refiera Saphir con que Hina-chan estaría desesperada… lo mejor será avanzar no es mucho el tiempo que me queda.

Así aunque con algo de esfuerzo el ninja se dedico a recorrer aquel sendero pedregoso el cual lo llevaba a través de aquellas islas que se mantenían a flote, conduciéndolo finalmente hacia la entrada de una cueva la cual en si no parecía tener nada de especial, salvo un letrero a su lado el cual el Uchiha intento leer.

-- ¿mm?... Qué extraño nunca había visto este dialecto… -- .susurro para sí al notar que lo único que se leían eran extraños símbolos que para el eran incomprensibles. – No tengo opción, este parece ser el único camino.

Así que sin más que decir se apresuro a adentrarse en la oscuridad de la cueva, momento en el que el letrero comenzó a cambiar drásticamente leyéndose poco después _"Cave of Ordeals, Abandonen la esperanza aquellos que entren en este lugar",_ una advertencia a considerar si no fuera porque el infante ya se había adentrado en el lugar.

Para fortuna del chico la oscuridad que se había divisado desde el exterior del lugar pareció esfumarse un poco, gracias a algunas extrañas incrustaciones las cuales parecían piedras y de alguna extraña manera, regalaban un poco de luz a aquel ambiente tétrico.

-- ¡Hina-chan!, ¿Estás aquí?... Responde si me escuchas -- .llamo el chico en espera de la respuesta de su amiga, sin embargo solo el sonido de algunos chillidos así como el golpetear de algo moviéndose a su alrededor fue lo único que obtuvo a cambio. -- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Preocupado ante los recientes indicios de movimiento el chico se puso alerta, definitivamente las condiciones de aquel lugar no estaban a su favor si una pelea se desataba, para su desgracia y como si todo conspirara en su contra observo como decenas de luces carmesí brillaban a su alrededor, emitiendo un perturbador chillido antes de lanzarse contra su posible presa.

-- ¿¡Murciélagos!? Natsuo sin creer el tamaño con los que estos contaban.

* * *

Volviendo a la torre del reloj la batalla entre Kurenai y Saphir continuaba, estando esta ultima ya en su forma adulta ante una Kunoichi quien ahora intentaba atraparla entre una lluvia de Kunais los cuales al fallar dejaban una pequeña cortina de humo por la explosión que causaban.

-- ¿Qué sucede?... creí que esto sería más interesante. – se quejo la chica de ojos esmeralda al ver los esfuerzos de su enemiga. – vamos, ¿Qué mas sabes hacer?

-- Vaya en verdad que su velocidad es muy alta para atraparla con cosas tan sencillas como esta -- .analizo la joven Jounin buscando una estrategia que pudiera darle cierta ventaja. — No poseo Ninjutsu así que lo más sabio será contenerla con Taijutsu hasta que pueda crear una técnica ilusoria en la que pueda atraparla.

*Nota del Autor: Taijutsu (técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo), Ninjutsu (Técnicas especiales)*

-- Vamos gran maestra Ninja -- .volvió a susurrar la femenina con un tono que denotaba sarcasmo. – pensé que podrías entretenerme al menos hasta que sepamos cómo se las arregla el pequeño en la otra dimensión…

-- ¿Dimensión alterna?

Al haber sacado a la ninja de sus pensamientos lo único que pudo hacer es seguir con su usual mueca de burla.

-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? -- .se armo de valor la mujer a pesar de que sospechaba que la respuesta no le gustaría del todo.

-- ¿oh, no te lo dije acaso? -- .Seguramente la demoniaca ser disfrutaba el ver la confusión así como la desesperación de sus enemigos ya que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su semblante burlón. – El lugar al que conduce esa puerta no llega a ninguna parte de este mundo, sino más allá

-- ¿mas allá? -- .Volvió a preguntar la Kunoichi ahora con un semblante intranquilo, evidentemente le era difícil creer lo que escuchaba. -- ¿es decir que existen más mundos que este?

-- Evidentemente, ¿acaso creyeron que ustedes Humanos eran los únicos que habitaban este plano existencial? -- .La ahora mujer demonio hizo un pausa antes de continuar. – 3 mundos en total y algunas dimensiones ligadas, actualmente el pequeño debe estar en el mundo oscuro… Tehe me pregunto cómo lo estará pasando.

-- Responde… ¿Hinata también está ahí?

A pesar del severo tono que Kurenai había usado en su última pregunta, Saphir se limito a cruzarse de brazos y dándole la espalda guardo un semblante inocente y pensativo antes de contestar.

-- Quizás si… aunque tal vez no -- .comento con cierto placer al ver como la Kunoichi se mostraba aun más molesta. – lo importante aquí es saber… ¿podrá tu alumno superar lo que mi mundo le tiene preparado?

-- ¡Kurenai Sensei!

El resonar de la voz de cierto Inuzuka silencio los intentos de Kurenai por continuar con aquella conversación, desviando un poco su atención hacia el techo donde pudo ver como por una de las rejillas de ventilación, tanto Kiba, Akamaru así como Shino descendían junto a ella, reuniéndose de esa manera con ella.

-- Parece que no hemos llegado tan tarde -- .Comento Kiba al son que buscaba con la mirada al resto de sus compañeros. -- ¿Dónde están el enano y Hinata?

Fue entonces que un poco asustados ante la dura mirada de su maestra, ambos Genins observaron directamente a Kurenai quien lejos de la alegría que debía sentir por su bienestar parecía mas bien molesta y un poco desesperada, aunque considerando la situación quizás era algo comprensivo.

-- ¡Kiba, Shino no hay tiempo! -- .llamo de inmediato la mujer a sus alumnos quienes aunque aun desconcertados trataron de poner atención a sus palabras. -- ¡Tomen la puerta que esta a su izquierda, deben sacar cuanto antes de ahí a Natsuo y Hinata!

-- Pero…

-- ¡No hay tiempo! -- .interrumpió nuevamente ante lo que Kiba iba a argumentar. – y sobre todo chicos… tengan cuidado con lo que sea que los esté esperando del otro lado…

Aun desconcertado el Inuzuka estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, siendo detenido segundos antes por Shino quien con la mirada parecía indicarle que no era el mejor momento para cuestionar las ordenes que se les habían dado, después de todo ver a aquella Kunoichi en un estado de desesperación no era algo común, seguramente lo que estuviera a punto de pasar sería algo serio.

-- De acuerdo, ¡Vamos Akamaru!

Y después del ladrido de su mascota ambos Genins se apresuraron a entrar en aquel acceso ante los zafiros ojos de cierta demonio quien solo contemplo divertida la escena.

-- Vaya que maestra tan irresponsable, posiblemente dos de tus protegidos van a morir… ¿y tu envías a dos más?, vaya esto sí que es divertido.

Sin embargo esta vez la Jounin no se dejo guiar por sus provocaciones, volviendo a su semblante frio y calculador que la caracterizaba.

-- Esos cuatro son un equipo, los problemas que tengan que enfrentar los superaran como tal.

-- Oh eso es tan conmovedor -- .Le contesto Saphir con ojos de ilusión los cuales no tardaron en cambiar a un semblante más siniestro. – Superaran esto o morirán juntos como equipo, que interesante desenlace.

-- Mis alumnos no van a perder. –fue la última contestación de Kurenai antes de lanzarse fugazmente hacia su enemiga. -- ¡Y yo tampoco!

* * *

En la misteriosa cueva mientras tanto, cierto Uchiha se las veía duras ante una colonia de murciélagos quienes asechándolo y turnándose en el ataque solo esperaban una oportunidad para alimentarse de él, al menos eso es lo que le parecía. Aquellos extraños seres nocturnos eran similares a los vampiros convencionales salvo por su enorme tamaño el cual era aproximadamente el triple de lo que imaginaba, así como sus colmillos que de igual manera eran desproporcionadamente largos.

-- Puff…Puff… estos murciélagos no se rinden -- .pensaba al son que evitaba a un par lanzándose hacia el suelo y rodando para quedar de rodillas en este. – y estas condiciones extrañas solo terminan agotándome más… je, si no tuviera entrenamiento quizás no podría ni moverme…

Aun siendo rodeado por las decenas de criaturas el chico solo sonrió por lo bajo, cambiando sus ojos de su usual tono castaño a uno carmesí.

-- Supongo que solo me resta tomar esto como un entrenamiento -- .y al son que decía aquellas palabras término vaporizando a dos murciélagos que estaban a punto de lanzársele encima. — ohh… parece que mis técnicas siguen teniendo el mismo efecto aquí.

Y sonriendo tomo un poco de aire ante las enormes criaturas quienes al observar como sus compañeros ardían en llamas, retrocedieron con algo de temor en sus rostros ante el miedo de quedar en una situación parecida.

-- _¡Flame Drive!_ -- .Lanzando algunas pequeñas bolas de fuego de su boca el Uchiha termino incinerado a aquellas criaturas las cuales solo cayeron a sus pies soltando sus últimos chillidos antes de que el sonido de su incineración fuera el único audible. -- bien… tuve suerte que el fuego les afectara, no puedo perder mucho… ¡Hyagg!

Sintiendo un mordisco en uno de sus brazos el chico pudo deducir que fue descuidado, notando poco después como uno de aquellos murciélagos ahora en señal de venganza le había clavado sus colmillos fuertemente, mostrándose un poco molesto el infante quien solo apretó los dientes.

-- ¿¡A si!? -- .Fue en ese momento que para sorpresa hasta de la misma criatura, el chico abrió su boca y lanzo un mordisco contra el cráneo de este, observándose como poco después en los ojos del murciélago un par de lagrimas se asomaban aun así sin desistir a su anterior mordida, al igual que el Uchiha. -- Grr….

Finalmente el murciélago no aguanto la presión y aprovechando aquello el infante lo tomo por las orejas, lanzándolo ferozmente contra una de las paredes al son que intentaba escupir un par de veces mostrando la lengua en señal de repugnancia.

-- Uagg… ¡Que feo sabia eso! -- .se quejo al son que seguía escupiendo, observando el camino que seguía frente a sus ojos y el cual por el momento parecía despejado. -- ¡tengo que continuar!

Así poniéndose nuevamente en marcha continúo el sendero mientras que a sus espaldas, el murciélago que lo había mordido parecía haberse golpeado de lleno contra la pared y los puntos rojos que anteriormente eran sus ojos parecían ser ahora en un par de espirales que no paraban de girar. Rápidamente el chico llego a una gran sala la cual no era muy diferente a lo que había visto en la cueva, salvo por las cinco puertas que permanecían frente a él.

-- Supongo que debería escoger la correcta… ¿pero cual será? -- .se pregunto al son que las examinaba con cuidado, acercándose a la puerta del extremo derecho que tenía en ella un extraño símbolo similar al de tres rocas cuarteándose así como un lenguaje como el que había intentado leer en el letrero de la entrada. – probare con esta…

La puerta no se abrió sin embargo pese al esfuerzo que el chico puso en hacerlo, por lo que después de aquellos intentos le resto importancia, después de todo había cuatro más con las que podía probar.

-- Entonces esta – .La segunda no era muy diferente a la anterior salvo por que el símbolo era diferente así como el dibujo el cual ahora se distinguía como algunas corrientes de agua chocando, esta tampoco se abrió. – se acaban mis opciones.

Fue así como el chico comenzó a recorrer las tres puertas restantes, limitándose a observar sus emblemas los cuales pudo notar una extraña cruz invertida y lo que parecía ser el perfil de un lobo en el que se podía observar una marca que se asemejaba a una "_W". _ Finalmente después de fallar con las dos últimas, quedo frente a la quinta. – Esta es mi única opción… solo espero tener alguna opción en caso de que esta tampoco abra.

La última puerta era más sencilla que las cuatro restantes, teniendo solo el símbolo que se asemejaba a un dragón y al cual el chico no le prestó mucha atención buscando una segunda posibilidad en caso de que no pudiera abrirla, algo que lamento ya que un brillo en esta comenzó a surgir cubriendo al chico por completo por su luz.

-- ¿Q-que está pasando?...

* * *

La pelea entre ambas mujeres había finalmente pasado a ser más agresiva y ruda, intercambiando ambas una serie de puños y patadas las cuales solo lograban agotar mas a la otra, repentinamente un brillo extraño surgió en la frente de Saphir, desconcertando a Kurenai quien se alejo un poco ante la sonrisa mezquina que su enemiga esbozo en ese momento al son que un símbolo similar al de un dragón aparecía en ella.

-- Parece que al fin… todo está en su lugar, Tehe… ese niño es muy útil.

-- ¿Ese niño? pregunto Kurenai para poco después entender a lo que se refería. -- ¿Que sucedió con él?… ¿a qué te refieres?

Sin embargo la respuesta que recibió de la demonio fue la mezquina expresión que ya mantenía.

* * *

Por su parte el Uchiha ahora observaba desconcertado como la puerta se había abierto sin más delante de él, preguntándose el porqué de aquel singular brillo, aun así no siendo mucho el tiempo que tardo en ponerse en marcha a través de aquella puerta, el tiempo se acababa, así como el terreno lo que sintió apenas y se adentro, cayendo inminentemente hacia un vacio del cual no se observaba fondo.

-- ¿¡Que tipo de lugar es este!? -- .se pregunto algo desesperado al caer a una gran velocidad, temiendo evitar un posible impacto contra el terreno que seguramente estaría metros más abajo, por lo que apenas y noto que el lugar comenzaba a estrecharse uso una de sus manos para frenarse, tomando así un impulso para ir descendiendo en zigzag hasta tocar el fondo, donde contra su voluntad tuvo que comenzar a correr cuesta abajo debido al grado de inclinación del lugar. Algo no muy fácil considerando el sobrepeso que el lugar te hacía sentir.

-- Oh, genial... -- .Se dijo así mismo con un tono sarcástico y con un claro cansancio que podía notarse en su respiración. – bueno al menos esto no podría ponerse peor… ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Escuchándose un leve golpeteo a través del piso, este fue aumentando al grado que juraría que se podía sentir detrás del, para su mala suerte volvió su mirada solo para ver como una pared de magma se acercaba rápidamente a él.

-- ¿¡Que demonios!? -- .exclamo impresionado al notar lo que había hacia sus espaldas, tratando de guardar la calma y más importante aún, de continuar con su descenso. – bien… solo tengo que bajar y buscar un lugar seguro… no puede salir mal… además, esto no podría ser peor ¿cierto?

Como si el lugar pudiera escucharlo le dio la respuesta a su pregunta, observando como la pendiente por la que bajaba era solo el inicio de lo que cualquiera llamaría una mortal pista de obstáculos, consistiendo esta en algunas plataformas estaban suspendidas en el aire sobre lo que parecía ser un mar de acido que seguramente lo freiría si daba un paso en falso, si es que la pared incineradora que tenia atrás no lo alcanzaba primero, el chico dio un respiro para finalmente decir.

-- Parece que hoy no es mi día… -- .y así preparándose para lo que le esperaba dio un gran salto apenas y había llegado al final del tramo para alcanzar el siguiente, en el que aterrizo sin muchos problemas para continuar con su camino. – No hay marcha atrás, ¡Tengo que ganarle a esto!

Fue así que su recorrido a través de las plataformas movibles comenzó, sintiendo en el camino como esta comenzaban a moverse y sin motivos de quedarse para averiguarlo, saltaba de una en una solo para notar como estas caían al acido donde eran rápidamente consumidas.

-- Confirmado, si caigo ahí se acabo todo… -- .pensó al seguir su recorrido mientras que el alivio regresaba a su rostro al notar que las plataformas se acababan. – Casi lo logro, creo que debo agradecer que esto no fuera peor…

Mal uso de aquella oración. Al llegar a la ultima plataforma con una ventaja de un minuto el chico pudo notar cómo lo único que le seguía era el inmenso mar de acido el cual le bloqueaba su camino, así como un estrechamiento en las paredes que anteriormente lo habían dejado maniobrar bien.

-- O-ok… ¿y ahora? -- .se pregunto al son que volvía su mirada y notaba la gran muralla de fuego que lo alcanzaría en unos 20 segundos. – Supongo que a estas alturas ya no hay otra forma…

Así saltando hacia una de las paredes el joven ninja se adhirió a ellas usando su energía para esto, comenzando a atravesar de esa manera aquel cálido lugar que sin lugar a duda había ayudado a que su fatiga aumentara en los últimos minutos, sin embargo sin tiempo para quejarse se limito a cruzar a una gran velocidad, justo a tiempo para saltar de la pared que atravesaba y la cual se vino abajo, aterrizando sobre una estalagmita la cual rápidamente comenzó a dar señales de derrumbe.

-- d-demonios… quien quiera que haya creado este lugar… -- .comento saltando entre las estalagmitas las cuales se derrumbaban dándole el tiempo suficiente para avanzar. -- me encantaría darle las gracias…

Llegando a finalmente a una parte alta el Uchiha hizo un último esfuerzo para alcanzarla, aterrizando bruscamente y quedando boca abajo en el suelo mientras que por debajo el sonido del anterior sismos poco a poco perdió fuerza, al parecer el magma se había golpeado contra la pared lo que significaba que estaba a salvo.

-- Al fin termino… -- .susurro con voz agitada al son que un nuevo sismo se hizo presente. – ok, ya lo entendí… mantendré la boca cerrada…

* * *

-- ¿Qué es este lugar?... -- .preguntaba Hinata quien sumida en la oscuridad de la gran habitación, siendo un luminoso Glifo que se cubría casi todo el suelo y la enorme cruz en la que estaba retenida lo único que podía divisar.-- ¿K-Kurenai-sensei?... ¿Natsuo-kun?...

El eco de su tímida voz le indico que estaba sola, al menos por el momento lo que hizo que la pequeña bajara un poco su mirada.

-- ¿alguien?... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... si Natsuo-kun y Kurenai-sensei estaban aquí hace unos… ¿uh? -- .se pregunto al escuchar el leve retumbar de las paredes de la habitación. -- ¿Qué… será eso?

Fue entonces que el cuarto repentinamente se ilumino por cientos de destellos plateados los cuales emergieron de aquel pentagrama, sorprendiendo a cierta Hyuuga que con terror solo noto como una misteriosa pero monstruosa figura fue emergiendo del trazo en el suelo, como si aquello se tratara de un portal el cual poco a poco liberaba a aquel enigmático ser.

-- E-es un monstruo -- .pensó Hinata aterrada al notar como los bestiales ojos de este la miraban fijamente. – este es… ¿mi fin?

El coloso se limito a mirarla unos segundos en silencio para finalmente levantar una de sus garras e intentar tomar a la niña.

-- ¡Kyaaaaaa!!

* * *

-- ok… ¿¡No había pasado antes por esto!? -- .Gritaba con un tono molesto el Uchiha al son que escapaba a través de un túnel metálico el cual metros atrás parecía desplomarse rápidamente. -- Y parece que mi cuerpo comienza a resentir el esfuerzo…

En ese momento en su mente el grito de desesperación de su amiga resonó haciendo que se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado recorriendo el lugar, guardando un momento de silencio en el que intento calmarse.

-- Hina-chan… ¿habrá sido mi imaginación o es que?... quizás ya esté cerca – .mostrando una sonrisa Natsuo pareció aumentar un poco la velocidad a pesar de que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para sobre esforzarse. -- ¡Si, eso es ya estoy cerca!

El derrumbe detrás de el comenzó a acortarse aun así, las explosiones y daños que se habían hecho durante todo su trayecto evidentemente se habían resentido en todo el lugar, aunque el chico juraría que este era el que estaba intentando acabar con él.

-- Bien… ¡has lo que puedas para frenarme, este será mi máximo esfuerzo! -- .Declaro el castaño al son que veía una luz al final del túnel, alcanzando a divisar un guía la cual iba cuesta abajo y la que seguramente sería la única opción a tomar si es que quería descender. -- no veo el soporte… oh bien, tendré que arreglármelas.

De esa manera y tomando el hombro de su playera, el chico arranco su manga y parte del pecho de la misma, haciendo girar el trozo de tela el cual rápidamente coloco sobre la guía antes de descender en picada a una gran velocidad sosteniéndose del trapo para evitar quemarse ante la ficción y el calor que se generaba por la temperatura tan alta del lugar.

-- es esa… ¡debe ser en ese lugar! -- .exclamo el Uchiha al ver como al final del trayecto una puerta con la insignia de un dragón negro parecía ser lo único que bloqueaba el camino. -- ¡Solo un poco más!

Al parecer y como último intento de la cueva por acabar con él, algunas rocas provenientes del derrumbe del túnel que había atravesado anteriormente colapsaron sobre la guía, cortando el extremo superior lo cual lo haría caer en picada y seguramente dentro del magma que yacía por debajo de el.

-- ¡Que demonios!... maldición, no hay nada que pueda usar para conseguir un impulso… si tan solo pudiera conseguir un poco…-- .Aquel infante no era precisamente un genio sin embargo hasta donde sabia siempre se las había arreglado a su manera para salir de situaciones difíciles, siendo esa una parecida por lo que habría que pensar en algo, solo él se podía salvar en ese momento y era algo delo que estaba conscientemente. Finalmente una idea llego. – Aunque nunca e intentando hacer esto… supongo que no hay mejor momento.

La cuerda ya había caído y estando cerca del magma el chico se apresuro a hacer su jugada, juntando ambos pies en los cuales el acumulo de energía se hizo notorio, resultando de este una expulsión de fuego la que no tardo mucho en hacer combustión, creando una onda expansiva que lanzo al chico algunos metros más adelante, pasando para su alivio el mar de lava que amenazaba su vida.

-- ¡Lo logre! -- .Victorio Natsuo antes de que su alegría se trasformara en sorpresa al notar una peligrosa aproximación hacia la puerta con el símbolo del dragón. – ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡No planee como deshacerme de esa puerta~a!

Siendo ya muy tarde este se preparo para el impacto contra la muralla en la cual el símbolo del dragón comenzó a brillar.

* * *

Con los ojos desorbitados la chica espero su inminente fin, ante los filosos colmillos del coloso el cual ya se había aproximado demasiado a Hinata, solo el cerrar de sus mandíbulas bastaba para engullirla por completo, siendo detenido por el fuerte sonido de la gran puerta al caer.

-- ¿Q-que fue eso? -- .pregunto la pequeña Kunoichi desconcertada ante el sonido, mostrando alegría al notar que en los cimientos que antes habían formado parte del único acceso se encontraba su compañero Uchiha.- - ¡Natsuo-kun!

El susodicho aun adolorido apenas y escucho la voz de su compañera, frotándose un poco la nuca mientras se preguntaba cómo es que había podido atravesar semejante muralla, pasando por alto el hecho de que el símbolo en ella ya no se encontraba así como un extraño y apenas visible resplandor parecía ocultarse en una de las palmas de su mano. El sonido sin embargo de los fuertes pasos del coloso fue lo que trajo a la realidad, sorprendiéndose tanto o más que su compañera al conocerlo, después de todo la vista que tenía el chico lo hacía ver aun más aterrador.

-- ¿acaso es otra prueba? … creí que en este lugar estaría… ¡Hina-chan! -- .Cuando por fin noto la cruz gigante en medio de la sala, así como a su compañera observándolo fijamente la alegría del rencuentro no tardo en manifestarse en el rostro del chico. – qué alivio… je, parece que logre llegar a tiempo…

Esta vez fueron los molestos rugidos de la bestia lo que trajo a la realidad a Natsuo, quien aun agitado por todo lo vivido parecía prepararse para lo que sería el siguiente asalto.

-- Bien llegue hasta aquí con intención de salvar a una amiga…. Y si para hacerlo tengo que vencer a esta cosa lo hare, sin mencionar que el futuro de cientos de vidas está en peligro… -- .pensó mientras que el oscuro ser acortaba con su enormes pasos la distancia entre ambos. -- ¡Yosh, voy a detener esa cosa cueste lo que cueste!

* * *

Bien hoy en dia, Natsuo (el personaje de esta historia) cumple 4 años de su creacion, razon principal por la que habia decidido actualizar este dia. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno que haya sido muy claro, como ya es costumbre me dispongo a contestar los reviews.

**Angelitauzumaki: oh entiendo, aunque a decir verdad con tu comentario me recordaste que en primaria igual gane un lugar en algun concurso, aunque no recuerdo si era ortografia, redaccion. En fin igual y era un tercero o segundo asi que no creo que importa mucho n__nU. Espero te guste este capitulo al igual que los anteriores y suerte con tu dibujo.  
**

**Txiki: Gracias por tu halago, ya que te entiendo, algunas veces las peleas no suelen detallarse bien y a la larga hace que te las brinques (me a ocurrido en algunos fanfics) pero veo que este no fue el caso, que bueno que te agrado la sorpresa y espero este capitulo te guste tambien. Sigo agradeciendo tu apoyo n__n**

**Moony Kailsie: Lamento lo que ocurrio nuevamente en tu pais, vaya en verdad me sorprendi pero unicamente puedo decir que espero que todo este bien en tu pais y adelante Chile. Ustedes pueden seguir adelante.**

**Yukihime Hiwatari: Suerte con la facultad y tus actividades diarias, entiendo que no puedas dejar comentario asi que tranquila y pasate cuando puedas, estare feliz de ver tu comentario.**

Bien, creo que fue todo asi que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, no tengo fecha para esto pero no pienso tardar mucho asi que esten al pendiente, por su atencion gracias. Saludos


	15. Capitulo 15 El verdadero enemigo

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga I – Off The Darkness**

_Capitulo 15 - ¡Aparece el verdadero enemigo, comienza la batalla decisiva!_

Al fin frente a aquel demoniaco ser el cual había dado origen a la situación que su nuevo grupo de amigos y el estaban viviendo, Natsuo pudo al fin contemplar a su nuevo enemigo gracias a las tenues luces que iluminaban la gran habitación.

-- En verdad… eres un monstruo -- .susurro el infante al ver como este desplegaba un par de alas demoniacas las cuales al extenderse por completo revelaron un nuevo par, así como unas enormes garras que salieron a relucir al erguirse por completo frente a los castaños ojos del chico el cual ya comenzaba a sentirse intimidado ante su presencia. – algo me dice… que esto será mas difícil de lo que creí… jeje.

Apenas y termino de pronunciar aquella oración, una corriente de viento le advirtió reciente golpe que había sido lanzado por su colosal oponente, el cual no tuvo muchos problemas para evitar, logrando así enfocar el apenas visible rostro de la criatura y dispararle una bola de fuego lanzada desde su boca y la cual no pareció costarle mucho detener con ayuda de su garra restante. Aun así el objetivo del ninja se había dado ya que su vista permeancia fija en el coloso frente a sus ojos al igual de los de la Hyuuga quien parecía aun más sorprendida que antes.

-- Es… ¡En verdad es un demonio! -- .evidentemente el reciente susto por parte de su compañera atrajo la atención de Natsuo quien se volvió rápidamente hacia ella. – no puede ser…

-- ¿Uh?, ¿a qué te refieres Hina-chan? -- .pregunto un Uchiha el cual al distraerse recibió como consecuencia un fuerte golpe que lo impacto contra uno de los muros del lugar. – Ugg… de acuerdo… mi error…

De esa forma, atrapado contra la pared por la enorme garra, el aprendiz de ninja pudo ver como ahora descubierto aquel gran demonio azulado acercaba su rostro en los que unos perversos ojos carmesís permanecían fijos a sus movimientos.

-- Ugg… suéltame lo que sea… que seas tú -- .forcejeaba el infante ante un monstruo el cual lejos de asustarse por sus amenazas parecía divertirse ante los constantes intentos de su presa por liberarse. -- ¡¡S-Suéltame!

Como respuesta este solo sintió como cuerpo nuevamente era apretado por aquellas enormes garras, sintiendo el aumento de presión recorrer su interior lo cual provoco un severo grito por parte del Uchiha.

-- ¡Natsuo-kun! -- .la desesperación por parte de la Hyuuga no se hizo esperar ante el sufrimiento de su amigo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras en un intento de forcejeo intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras. – No puedo… liberarme…

-- Tranquila… -- .interrumpió súbitamente Natsuo alzando un poco la vista hacia su compañera. – descuida… no terminara conmigo tan fácilmente, hehe…

A decir verdad era difícil mantener la calma ante tal situación, pensaba la Hyuuga sin dejar de intentar escaparse de su prisión, sin apartarse de su mente las historias que había escuchado sobre la existencia de seres como aquellos lo cual solo beneficiaba a que su temor fuera en aumento, teniendo en mente que quizás no fuera cierto sin embargo algunas señas como la gran ornamenta saliente de su cabeza, así como la forma sobrenatural y el aura de maldad que sentía emanar de el encajaban perfectamente con las descripciones dadas.

-- E-escúchame Natsuo-kun -- .comento Hinata en un tono suplicante a la vez que un poco jadeante debido a sus constantes esfuerzos por romper sus ataduras. – esto… esto no es algo normal… este enemigo no es como los otros.

-- Creo que eso está muy claro Hina-chan -- .respondió de igual forma el Uchiha sin poder ocultar su cansancio debido a su posición así como el trayecto anterior que evidentemente lo había agotado. —Esto debe pesar al menos 10 veces más que los anteriores…

-- ¡No… Natsuo kun tu no lo entiendes! --. Esta vez la desesperación en la niña de ojos cristalinos fue más evidente, contagiando a su compañero con un poco de la preocupación que sentía. -- … enfrentamos a la oscuridad misma… esto es un demonio.

-- ¿Un demonio?

-- La niña tiene razón pequeño humano – .resonó en ese momento la profunda voz de la enorme criatura, desconcertando a ambos chicos quienes en seguida fijaron su vista en el oscuro ser.

-- ¿¡Ah Hablado!? -- .se preguntaron el uno al otro y a coro casi sin poder creerlo.

* * *

-- ¿Por qué no debería poder hablar? -- .pregunto ahora la enorme criatura ante dos chicos quienes mudos ante la impresión se dedicaban a observarlo con la mirada desorbitada. – si es que seres tan miserables como ustedes pueden hacerlo, je… que sean la raza superior en este mundo es en verdad un desperdicio.

-- Creo que eso contesta a nuestra pregunta Hina-chan – .comento Natsuo en un tono de broma que Hinata pareció no escuchar y el cual atrajo la atención de su capturador. – Oye grandote… ¿Te molestaría bajarme?

Después de la pregunta fuera de lugar del chico, el demonio lo alzo un poco el brazo con el que lo tenía capturado, elevándolo hasta que este quedo a la altura de sus ojos rojizos lo cual hacia ver al joven ninja bastante insignificante ante aquel coloso.

-- ¿y qué es lo que piensas hacer insignificante mosca? -- .Pregunto entre risas antes de continuar con su interrogatorio. – si es que aun así pretendes cumplir con tu amenaza.

-- Si tus intenciones pueden poner a mi mundo bajo peligro… está claro que te detendré, hehe. -- .Declaro Natsuo con un semblante exhausto el cual apenas y lograba respaldar sus palabras.

-- ¿Q-que estás diciendo Natsuo-kun? -- .pregunto la Hyuuga sin poder creer las declaraciones de su compañero. -- esto está totalmente fuera de nuestras posibilidades.

Tan solo las risas del demonio resonaron al escuchar aquellas palabras de la niña.

-- Deberías hacerle caso a tu amiguita, no hay nada que pueda hacer una pequeña pulga como tu contra alguien como yo.

-- Eso no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo ¿no te parece?

Sobraba decir que la actitud desafiante que el infante se aferraba a mantener aumentaba la inseguridad de la Hyuuga, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil podría resultarse a su enemigo terminar de triturar su cuerpo y acabar finalmente con su vida?, fue entonces que de un momento a otro Hinata fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grito de dolor proveniente del Uchiha el cual termino siendo azotado nuevamente contra el muro antes de caer hacia el piso por efecto de la gravedad.

-- ¡noo!... no lo hagas… -- .suplico Hinata atrayendo la mirada del colosal demonio el cual mantuvo su mirada fija en la pequeña. -- soy… ¿soy yo a la que quieres no es así?...

-- Je, ¿acaso estás diciendo que te sacrificarías por salvar la vida de ese mocoso? -- .pregunto con un tono desafiante el azulado ser en el momento en que le daba una rápida vistazo al castaño quien derribado boca abajo a sus pies daba pocas señales de vida. – vamos, responde.

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, la cobarde y tímida Hinata resurgía de sus cenizas, ante aquel ser el cual con solo acercar una de sus garras lentamente la hacía palidecer, aun así la respuesta llego después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de la misma.

-- Si... -- .sintiendo una vergüenza sin procedentes la tímida niña bajo su mirada antes de continuar. – solo soy una molestia para mis compañeros, una carga por eso… si no los lastimas yo…

-- C-corta con eso… Hina-chan…

Aquella interrupción capto la atención tanto del demonio como la de la niña quien al centrar su mirada en el pudo ver como este con esfuerzo y aun entre jadeos de agotamiento Natsuo se levantaba ante la mirada atónita de Hinata y una cínica por parte de su enemigo.

-- Nadie ha pensado alguna vez que seas así…. -- .susurro aun entre jadeos y la sorpresa de su amiga. --… no te preocupes, rendirme ante un enemigo por más fuerte que sea no es algo que haría….

-- Pero… -- .cuestiono casi de inmediato antes de ver directamente al chico a los ojos, contemplándolo unos segundos durante el cual el silencio se hizo presente.

-- Además -- .susurro nuevamente el castaño esbozando una pequeña sonrisa sincera. -- si no fuera por ti probablemente estaría muerto… me salvaste y ahora es turno de que yo lo haga contigo.

Separando un poco sus pies mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante y hacia retroceder su pierna izquierda, Natsuo tomo su posición ofensiva al cerrar ambos puños y llevar uno frente a su rostro, mientras que el restante lo mantuvo flexionado a la altura de su abdomen.

-- Así que solo espera… porque te bajare de ahí cueste lo que cueste… -- .termino de decir mostrando una mirada así como la sonrisa que usualmente delataba una profunda confianza en él.

-- Natsuo-kun… ¿Por qué? -- .se cuestiono mentalmente en busca de la respuesta de la actitud de aquel infante hacia ella. -- ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos?...

Sin embargo si aquello había resultado conmovedor, el coloso demonio que permanecía entre ambos no tuvo problemas en cortarla con un nuevo puñetazo el cual fue dirigido hacia el Uchiha, apenas evitándolo de un salto que lo impulso hacia atrás algunos pasos por el temblor ocasionado ante el inmenso impacto de aquella garra con el terreno.

-- Debo admitir que quizás tengas algo de espíritu combativo -- .Comento entre una risa cínica el demonio azulado. -- jeje en verdad disfrutare desgarrándote pequeña pulga.

- Si… ya lo creo -- .susurro para sí mismo el ofendido sin apartar su vista de los movimientos de su enemigo. --… si me descuido no tendrá problemas en cumplir su amenaza… y lo que es peor aún, no me queda energía y mi cuerpo está a punto de llegar al límite… jeje , parece que mi situación va de mal en peor…

Fue entonces que en su mente la imagen de su instructora se vio reflejada, recordando algunos instantes de su conversación antes de haber entrado en aquel extraño lugar.

-- Solo… una emergencia… -- .susurro para sí mismo al son que tomaba el objeto que le había sido entregado, el cual resulto ser una pequeña pastilla color rojo que contemplo con cierto desconcierto. -- ¿y esto es para?... supongo que no hay tiempo para cuestionarse.

Comento al notar que un nuevo ataque había sido lanzado hacia él, haciéndose a un lado para después lanzarse hacia el piso y rodar un par de metros durante los cuales logro ingerir la pastilla. Los efectos no tardaron mucho en darse y una reacción de poder se manifestó al desatarse una ligera corriente de aire caliente a los pies de Natsuo.

-- Esto es… mi energía… ¡La eh recuperado! -- .Exclamo emocionado ante el desconcierto de su enemigo quien ahora veía como el infante se las arreglaba para evitar sus garras de una manera más ágil y constante. – No… no es solo eso… ¡es como si hubiera aumentado, genial!

Mientras tanto una Hinata aun más desconcertada observaba como el infantil y feliz ánimo de su compañero, el cual ahora pegaba brincos de felicidad mientras se dedicaba a evitar algunos ataques con un ánimo totalmente renovado.

-- s-sorprendente… esas debieron ser… Píldoras del soldado – .comento para sí pequeña Kunoichi. – solo eso explica su repentino despliegue de energía ya que esas píldoras no solo te restablecen tu fuerza, sino que te la doblan…

-- Así que has recuperado algo de tu fuerza, ¿eh? -- .comento el demonio sin parecer muy preocupado por aquello. – bueno no es como si importe… solo alargas un poco mas tu sufrimiento.

-- ¿Tu crees? -- .Pregunto el chico antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos, por lo que el coloso trato de predecir su siguiente movimiento y de esa manera lanzar un fuerte golpe hacia un costado de la habitación. – Fiu, eso estuvo cerca.

Comento el Uchiha con un dejo de preocupación al aparecer a unos centímetros de su extremidad, la cual se apresuro a tomar entre brazos y comenzar a jalar, ante la risa del azulado demonio quien apenas y podía creer lo que observaba.

-- ¿En serio crees que una pulga como tu puede hacer algo en contra de alguien como yo? -- .continuo burlándose el coloso antes de que sus burlas fueran silenciadas al sentir como si parte de su cuerpo comenzara a desprenderse del suelo. -- ¿¡Que demonios!?

-- ¡Te mostrare… lo que esta pulga puede hacer!! -- .Y dicho aquello los apenas visibles músculos del infante se tensaron un poco al son que en su rostro se denotaba el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en aquello. – Ggg… ¡Hyaaa!!

Así finalmente usando toda su fuerza el chico logro tomar al demonio azulado de uno de sus brazos y rápidamente lanzarlo contra el muro más cercano el cual se vino abajo ante tal impacto, dejando así a un Uchiha respirando un poco agitado pero con una expresión que reflejaba la satisfacción en su último esfuerzo.

-- Vaya… je, creí que no podría…

-- Como…. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? -- .se dijo Hinata en voz apenas audible ante la increíble muestra de fuerza que su compañero había demostrado recientemente. —era enorme… y el… lo lanzo… como si fuera cualquier cosa…

Ciertamente el desconcierto de Hinata no era para menos ya que aquel demonio media en cuanto a altura alrededor de 20 veces más que su compañero por no estimar un peso mayor, por lo que ciertamente podía deducir que podría pesar cerca de entre 800 y 1000 kilos lo que decía, que el Uchiha pudo haber levantado cerca de una tonelada en su último movimiento. Algo inexplicable para la pequeña debido a que el efecto de las píldoras solo se daba en cuanto a la energía espiritual que el cuerpo poseía y no en la capacidad física del mismo.

-- Esa fuerza debe ser propia entonces -- .susurro ya con cierto alivio al saber que Natsuo no estaba tan indefenso, sin embargo la cuestión acerca de su monstruosa fuerza no paso por alto por su mente. – Natsuo-kun… ¿Cómo… pudiste hacer eso?

El susodicho extrañado ante la pregunta solo desvió su vista hacia la Kunoichi, desconcertándose ante la forma en que esta lo miraba.

-- ¿Cómo lo hice? -- .pregunto desconcertado. --… solo lo tome y lo lance con toda mi fuerza… Preguntas como si no fuera algo normal Hina-chan.

Ante la ingenuidad de su compañero la chica no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que una enorme gota de sudor en señal de su desconcierto se hacía presente.

-- N-No exactamente…

Fue entonces que algunas rocas se escucharon caer, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Natsuo hacia su enemigo y evitando de esa forma cualquier posibilidad de que la Hyuuga pudiera seguir con su interrogatorio.

-- Ahora sí que la has hecho buena mocoso -- .resonó la aguda voz del monstruo que justo en ese momento hacia a un lado los escombros que lo habían sepultado momentos anteriores, manteniendo un semblante serio pero a la vez molesto. -- pero esta será la última vez que te subestime…

-- Je, parece que al fin me tomas en serio con un tono complaciente antes de volver a mostrar su apacible semblante. – recomencemos la batalla entonces.

-- ¿Recomenzarla?... hehe si que lo haremos --. Respondió el demonio mostrando una sonrisa maléfica la cual desconcertó un poco a su enemigo quien solo observo como un aura oscura comenzaba a hacerse visible a su alrededor. – y lamentaras haberte puesto en el camino de alguien de mi categoría estúpido mocoso.

-- ¿Q-que es esta sensación?... -- .se dijo el infante al retroceder unos pasos ante la imponente presencia de aquel coloso. – esta sensación tan espantosa… ¿Por qué la siento?

Ante las palabras del Uchiha su oponente pareció mostrar cierto desconcierto, antes de volver a su usual y cruel semblante característico.

-- Interesante… ¿así que has podido sentir mi invencible poder demoniaco, eh? -- .la pregunta del azulado demonio solo aumento la inseguridad del chico quien no lograba entender muy bien a lo que se refería su enemigo. – No es algo usual que ustedes desarrollen su sentido de la percepción a ese nivel, aunque así es mejor… ya que podrás sentir el verdadero terror que mí poder puede ocasionarte…

Ante esas palabras aquella aura oscura aumento su tamaño al son que el cuerpo de su poseedor comenzaba a oscurecerse por completo y una nueva risa siniestra por parte del coloso resonaba en la habitación.

-- ¡Permíteme mostrarte lo que es el verdadero poder!

Y de esa manera, antes de que el infante pudiera alagar algo a las últimas palabras, la impresión se apodero por completo de Natsuo el cual al sentir como la habitación comenzó a agitarse noto a su vez como el aura oscura de su enemigo comenzaba a consumir a este, fundiéndose con él hasta casi desaparecer y quedar solamente una silueta, que al parecer era humana y permeancia sumida entre la oscuridad de su propio poder.

-- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -- .Pregunto la Hyuuga ante el desconcierto de no ver por ninguna parte al coloso azulado que amenazaba la vida de ambos hace algunos instantes. -- ¿Natsuo-kun acaso?...

-- Observa bien Hina-chan… -- .interrumpió el susodicho con una expresión seria y temerosa. – el está frente a nosotros…

Al observar entonces detenidamente con sus a perlados ojos, pudo comprobar que efectivamente las palabras de su compañero eran verdad pudiendo notar únicamente unos rojizos ojos en aquella silueta cubierta entre la oscuridad y la cual parecía aun mantener su atención en ellos.

-- E-es verdad… pero… ¿Natsuo-kun ahora tienes más oportunidades verdad? -- .pregunto la chica con una esperanza notoria la cual se revelaba en sus facciones. – ahora que no es tan grande será mas fácil… ¿Verdad?

-- Eh… no lo creo -- .respondió con cierta resignación y sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo ante la situación. – no es por preocuparte Hina-chan pero… su poder es más grande que antes… y aunque odio admitirlo, estoy temblando de miedo…

-- ¡Jajaja, así que ahora lo comprendes! -- .Resonó la voz aterradora de aquella criatura la cual con un manotazo hizo a un lado el aura oscura que lo cubría. – No me sorprende, después de todo a ustedes lo que les espera es la muerte.

Esta vez el Uchiha no dijo nada, limitándose a observar ahora la nueva apariencia del enemigo la cual en si no parecía tan aterradora como antes, teniendo una forma similar a la humana y de complexión esbelta y musculosa además de portar sus dos pares de alas demoniacas. El color de su piel había cambiado a una tonalidad más oscura, sobresaliendo sobre todo el que ahora su rostro no mostrara ninguna expresión salvo la que los rubís que tenía como ojos mostraban al carecer ahora de una boca la que curiosamente no parecía necesitar para comunicarse. Un trazado que recorría por completo su pecho similar al de los pentagramas de hechicería era lo ultimo a destacar, aun así Natsuo sabia por aquella sensación que lo que le debería aterrar no era su apariencia sino la maldad que este desprendía de su ser.

-- Entonces… ¿t-todo está perdido? -- .susurro por lo bajo Hinata al son que su mirada descendía como su ánimo. – estamos acabados…

-- Así es par de ingenuos, será mejor que se preparen para encarar su destino… -- .declaro el demonio al parecer complacido por la resignación de sus presas. — Después de todo, resignarse fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho

-- je, ¿y quién se a resignado? -- .Comento el Uchiha esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante el desconcierto de su compañera. – no recuerdo haber dicho que evitaría la pelea.

-- Oh, ¿acaso pretendes pelear conmigo aun temblando de miedo como lo estás haciendo?

Natsuo espero unos segundos antes de contestar sin borrar la determinación en su rostro.

-- Es verdad que tengo miedo al sentir el monstruoso poder que tienes… no es que te equivoques – .haciendo una pausa en sus palabras el infante tomo su posición de pelea nuevamente antes de continuar. – Pero también es la emoción de enfrentarme a alguien tan fuerte lo que me hace temblar de esta manera, ¡Perdiendo o ganando nunca me rendiré!

-- Natsuo-kun… ¡Cuidado! -- .advierto la pequeña Kunoichi al ver que el demonio se impulsaba hacia su compañero el cual ya parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto.

Fue entonces que levantado el codo a la altura de su hombro el pequeño ninja detuvo el impacto que estuvo a punto de golpear su rostro, quedando frente a frente con aquel oscuro ser el cual lo miraba fijamente como si lo estuviera desafiando.

-- Veamos como respaldas tus palabras niño -- .susurro su enemigo antes de conectarle un nuevo golpe el cual esta vez acertó justo en su pecho el cual lo hizo retroceder un par de centímetros, tiempo suficiente para preparar un segundo ataque el cual consistió esta vez en un potente rayo disparado a través de un glifo que parecía estar dibujado en la palma del demonio. -- ¡Desaparece!

-- ¡M-maldición! -- .Tratando de guardar la calma ante lo que veía venir el chico solo atino a lanzar un fuerte manotazo dejando detrás de este una estela rojiza la cual rápidamente se convirtió en una muralla de fuego que solo redujo el impacto del ataque ya que aun así la onda expansiva del choque de aquellas fuerzas solo logro lanzarlo unos cuantos metros detrás. -- tengo que pensar en algo…

Así antes de tocar el suelo el afectado interpuso ambos brazos de esa manera evitando golpearse contra el piso y dando algunos giros en sentido contrario, moviéndose cada vez más rápido hasta que la misma fricción fue creando un aura carmesí alrededor del Uchiha quien finalmente al llegar a la pared se monto en esta para de esa manera impulsarse hacia donde su enemigo aguardaba.

-- Espero esto funcione, ¡_Uchiha Strike_!

-- Tu puedes, ¡Animo Natsuo-kun! -- .Pensaba Hinata sin quitar su vista de la pelea la cual seguramente decidiría el resultado de su existencia. – yo… confió en ti.

-- No me hagas reír – .susurro por su parte el demonio el cual al ver la estela de fuego que se acercaba peligrosamente, se limito a extender sus dos pares de alas y levitar algunos metros evitando de esa manera así el ataque. – Si quieres vencerme, más vale que utilices ataques menos patéticos.

Sin embargo justo en ese momento el joven ninja quien ya había recuperado de su anterior movimiento, aprovecho la velocidad que llevaba para de esa manera volver a impulsarse apenas y piso uno de los muros, dando un gran salto hacia su enemigo el cual a pesar de estar de espaldas logro sentir como este se acercaba, alcanzando a reaccionar y de esta manera volverse hacia él y detener el golpe que había lanzado al cruzar ambos brazos.

-- Aun no termino… -- .susurro Natsuo antes de continuar con su ataque el cual consistió en una serie de puñetazos lazados a una velocidad constante y en todas las direcciones posibles, los cuales fueron evitados por su enemigo quien a pesar de su velocidad no fue capaz de ver como el infante daba un giro rápidamente antes de conectarle un fuerte puntapié justo en la barbilla el cual lo saco de balance. -- y creí que habías dicho que no me subestimarías mas.

-- Ugg… mocoso… -- .Como si aquello hubiera sido un detonante, pronto el pequeño ninja sintió como un fuerte golpe le era conectado justo en la mejilla lo cual logro sacarlo de balance a la vez que recibía un segundo impacto en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y merced de un castigo final, el cual logro observar y sentir al ver como su enemigo entrelazaba sus dedos y con esto sus dos manos para arremeter con un fuerte golpe justo en su nuca y de esa manera sacarlo despedido hacia el suelo donde termino impactándose fuertemente.-- no te quieras pasar de listo.

-- Ugg… eso… me dolió… ó con voz entrecortada el Uchiha al son que se reincorporaba lentamente. -- parece que en cuanto a fuerza física… yo soy el que sale perdiendo, hehe…

Su enemigo por su parte se limito a cruzarse de brazos, descendiendo lentamente y sin dejar de lado su expresión burlona.

-- Parece que después de todo vas en serio mocoso, te preguntare una cosa... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-- Uchiha… Natsuo.

-- Ya veo, je en verdad no peleas como un ninja -- .comento con cierta gracia el demonio antes de volver a un semblante serio. – Soy Azbel pequeño Uchiha, quizás sea bueno que sepas el nombre de quien te enterrara jaja.

-- Oh quizás… del que acabara contigo.

-- No… No provoques a ese monstruo Natsuo-kun -- .susurro la pequeña Kunoichi sin ocultar su preocupación. -- no sabemos hasta dónde puede llegar…

Fue entonces que la pelea volvió a reanudarse ante la sorprendida mirada de la Hyuuga quien solo pudo ver como ambos contrincantes desaparecieron por unos segundos de su vista, volviendo a divisarlos poco después gracias a un destello ocasionado seguramente por el choque entre las fuerzas de ambos. Hinata fue testigo del frenético intercambio de golpes que se daría entre ellos, dejando de lado sus intentos de liberarse de las ataduras a cambio de seguir contemplando la encarnizada batalla que se libraba frente a ella.

-- S-Sorprendente… la fuerza de ambos… es la primera vez que veo algo como esto… -- .pensaba la chica sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de aquella escena, lamentando el no poder activar su Byakugan para así tener una mejor vista del encuentro. – Pero las habilidades de Natsuo-kun… lo que a mostrado hasta ahora… su poder es más grande que aquella vez que enfrento a Kiba-kun…

Justo en ese momento Azbel evito uno de los ataques del Uchiha elevándose un poco en torno a él y en un intento por burlarse de este, se limito a permanecer cruzado de brazos mientras que usando sus rodillas interceptaba todos los golpes así como las patadas que Natsuo le lanzaba a pesar de la velocidad que estos llevaban.

-- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te resulta difícil seguirme el paso? -- .se burlaba el demonio sin dejar de repetir aquella acción que para Natsuo parecía serle molesta. -- ¿o es que esta posición te resulta incomoda?

Para sorpresa de este, el infante esbozo una pequeña sonrisa triunfante al son que un aura carmesí cubría por completo su cuerpo.

-- Ahora que lo mencionas… estas en una posición perfecta -- .y antes de que pudiera objetar algo, las flamas que ahora lo cubrían pasaron a su brazo izquierdo con el cual golpeo fuertemente el concreto debajo de el. -- _¡Bakuenken!_

-- ¡Imposible…!

Ante la acción del chico, el suelo debajo de Azbel termino cuarteándose rápidamente, emergiendo de él una erupción de flamas que se elevaron rápidamente y lo cubrieron por completo escuchándose en esos momentos solo el doloroso grito por parte del monstruo.

-- ¿Qué tal eso, eh? Natsuo con cierto sarcasmo al ver que su ataque había resultado como lo había previsto. – parece que hasta el último momento solo me subestimaste…

-- ¡L-lo hizo! -- .Victorio la chica con su tono tímido pero a la vez mostrando cierto alivio ante la acción de su compañero. — Natsuo-kun eres tan…

Sin embargo su felicidad dio un rápido cambio hacia la sorpresa cuando noto como las llamas carmesí que Natsuo provoco hace algunos momentos poco a poco tomaban la forma demoniaca de su enemigo, hasta que finalmente el fuego se esfumo y revelo la presencia de Azbel quien no parecía presentar severos daños salvo unas marcas de quemaduras a través de su piel.

-- Nada mal -- .comento el demonio en un intento por contestar la anterior pregunta de su enemigo quien debido a que su atención estaba centrada en la Hyuuga, tardo mas en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. – Pero aun demasiado débil…

Y así ante la sorpresa de su pequeño contrincante, esta vez el demonio pareció usar toda su fuerza en el reciente golpe que le había conectado, algo que fue notorio debido a la fuerza con la que salió despedido el Uchiha quien sin embargo fue detenido por el mismo Azbel quien lo recibió con una patada que le impacto justo en la espalda, elevándolo algunos metros en el aire.

-- Es… muy veloz… no tengo tiempo de contestar algún ataque ó el joven ninja al son que sentía como seguía subiendo para finalmente ser sujetado por el cuello por su enemigo. – eh… ¿Hola?... hehe…

-- Ni en estas circunstancias dejas esa actitud tuya ¿Eh? -- .comento al ver la sonrisa nerviosa así como el tono bromista que su rival usaba. – veamos cómo te las arreglas con esto…

Y soltándolo lentamente, el demonio le propino un puntapié antes de que extrañamente un par de sombras en forma de enormes garras emergieran detrás de él y se turnaran para lanzar unos cuantos zarpazos contra el chico quien solo puso sentir el dolor de su piel siendo desgarrada.

-- no… va a matarlo… ese demonio va a matarlo -- .Susurro la Hyuuga con los ojos desorbitados ante el brutal castigo que su amigo recibía, notando además una silueta que apenas y se divisaba detrás del monstruo y la que parecía brotarle de su espalda. -- eso es…

Sin embargo una profunda mirada por parte de Azbel quien repentinamente había desviado su atención hacia la Hyuuga hicieron que guardara silencio ante el temor que aquel ser provocaba en ella, aumentando este al notar como aquellos ojos carmesí parecieron burlarse de sus preocupaciones antes de decir finalmente…

-- Quizás sería mejor que le digieras adiós al mocoso, ya que con esto acabara todo – .y burlándose una última vez en el rostro de la pequeña, las garras oscuras que habían masacrado anteriormente al Uchiha volvieron a emerger de la espalda del demonio apuntando hacia su enemigo, al igual que el mismo Azbel quien después de volverse hacia este comenzó a emitir un brillo el cual provino de las marcas que recorrían su pecho. -- ¡Es el fin!… ¡_Negative Gate_!

Todo aquello pareció haber pasado en cámara lenta, observando la Hyuuga como después de aquellas palabras del demonio, una esfera de energía oscura comenzaba a aparecer a la altura de su pecho y comenzaba aumentar su tamaño, hasta casi alcanzar el propio, momento en que fue lanzada hacia su compañero el cual quedo introducida justo en el interior de la misma.

-- _Black Hole_… -- .Susurro finalmente el monstruo apretando uno de sus puños el cual había levantado en dirección hacia Natsuo, siendo esta una señal para que el núcleo de la esfera comenzara a generar corrientes eléctricas las cuales golpearon directamente al joven ninja, del cual no se pudo escuchar ningún quejido debido a que el encierro en el que estaba no dejaba escapar sonido algún que proviniera del interior. – tranquila, su sufrimiento casi termina.

Le dijo Azbel a Hinata quien contemplaba aquello como si el sufrimiento de su compañero pasara directamente hacia su interior, estando aun así demasiado perturbada como para decir algo más que no fuera el nombre del chico.

-- Déjalo… por favor… vas a matarlo -- .suplicaba la pequeña de ojos cristalinos ante la perturbadora escena que se desarrollaba, notando poco después como finalmente la energía oscura se desvanecía y un Uchiha sin conciencia caía desde las alturas para ser finalmente atrapado nuevamente por su enemigo. – no mas...

Ignorando los suplicas de Hinata, el demonio se dedico a echarle un vistazo al Uchiha quien evidentemente no se movía o daba alguna señal que indicara que se encontraba consciente, después de todo los daños recibidos durante el último ataque eran graves, denotándose sobre todo por sus ropajes, pasando a ser meros rastros de lo que habían sido ya que su playera se había desfibrado por completo quedando solo algunas tiras rojizas que daban señal de lo que anteriormente había sido, al igual que su pantalón al cual ahora parecía faltarle una extremidad dejando al descubierto una de las heridas piernas del ninja.

-- Je, parece que ya no estás tan hablador como hace unos momentos su mirada hacia Hinata mostro el cuerpo del ninja al cual tomaba por su cabello, lo que solo asusto mas a la tímida niña. – esto es lo que les espera a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino…

Y soltando el cuerpo de Natsuo, se aproximo lentamente hacia Hinata quien inútilmente intento liberarse de su retención hasta tener muy cerca al azulado demonio.

-- Ahora después de liberarme del estorbo, podre terminar con esto… hehe sin duda tu alma pura será un gran sacrificio… -- .reía de manera incontenible mientras se preparaba para tomar a la Hyuuga quien ya intentaba retroceder ante su imponente presencia. – tranquila… esto solo marcara el inicio del fin de la humanidad… deberías sentirte alagada de formar parte de mi jaja.

-- Creo que debo diferir en eso… -- .Una voz conocida resonó en el ambiente, seguido por el quejido del demonio al sentir como si algo hubiera rasgado su espalda repentinamente. – no creo que nuestra amiga este de acuerdo con lo que quieres hacer.

Fue entonces que al volver su mirada, noto como un segundo ninja acompañado de un pequeño cachorro blanco habían sido los responsables de sus recientes heridas, intentando volverse hacia ellos para hacerlos escarmentar y lo que estos aprovecharon para usarlo como apoyo y de un impulso liberar a la pequeña Hinata quien logro caer sana y salva a los pies de la gran cruz.

-- ¡Kiba-kun! -- .Lo llamo aliviada de que este hubiera llegado a tiempo, volviendo instantes después su mirada y notando como Shino quien había interceptado la caída de Natsuo era ahora el que se acercaba. – Shino-kun… chicos, están bien…

-- Je, no deberías preocuparte por nosotros – .comento Kiba aterrizando a su lado junto con Akamaru. – por lo que veo siempre que logramos llegar ustedes dos ya acapararon toda la diversión, ¿Eh?

-- No sé si puedas llamar a esto diversión…

Al notar el bajo ánimo de su compañera el Inuzuka entendió porque lo decía, riendo un poco y sonriendo sin apartar la mirada del demonio que yacía sobre ellos.

-- Tranquila, el enano sigue con vida el no morirá con esto y además… -- .haciendo una pequeña pausa Kiba continuo en el momento en que noto que sus compañeros lo observaban fijamente. – no veo el porqué lamentarte, cuando puedes hacer algo por nuestro compañero y apalear al que lo dejo en ese estado.

Shino no dijo nada, limitándose a recostar al Uchiha al pie de la cruz y momentos después observar al demonio de manera desafiante, mientras que la Hyuuga esbozo una sonrisa tímida y cerrando sus ojos comento:

-- Saben… que nunca e tenido como prioridad resolver las cosas mediante el uso de la violencia... -- .sin embargo al hacer un sello con sus manos y mostrar la técnica ocular de su clan a los presentes termino de decir. – pero hasta yo sé cuando debo hacer una excepción… vamos…

Por su parte Azbel solo se limito a soltar una risa siniestra, quizás resultándole divertido que tantos especímenes de aquella raza odiosa se estuvieran interponiendo en su camino aun sin haber llegado a su mundo.

-- ¿En verdad creen que aumentando el número podrán hacer algo contra mí? -- .se burlo el demonio finalmente cruzando sus brazos y haciendo retumbar aquella habitación con ayuda de su poder. – No me hagan reír…

Sin embargo a pesar de aquello el grupo 8 permaneció firme, tomando todos una posición ofensiva ante aquel enemigo que seguramente representaría un gran reto si lo comparaban con los enemigos anteriormente derrotados.

-- Escuchen chicos ese enemigo…

-- Kiba-kun, Akamaru-chan y Shino-kun -- .interrumpió súbitamente la Hyuuga ante la impresión de Kiba quien sin embargo puso atención a sus palabras. – tenemos que tener cuidado con sus habilidades, no lo ataquen mucho de frente y… estén atentos con sus alrededores…

-- Hinata… ¿te sientes bien? -- .pregunto Kiba al ver la seriedad que la Kunoichi mostraba.

-- Si, no te preocupes… -- .contesto ahora con su usual tono tímido, al parecer incluso a la misma la seriedad que había mostrado hace unos momentos pareció sorprenderle. – chicos… mostrémosle lo que el equipo 8 es capaz de hacer.

-- ¡Hai!

Y así los tres integrantes que conformaban aquel grupo de ninjas se lanzaron al ataque de un enemigo quien no se molesto en tomar una posición ofensiva ante la nueva amenaza que los recién llegados presentaban.

Continuara...

* * *

Y aqui el penultimo capitulo de la primera saga, espero les haya gustado a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia lo suficiente como para esperar el siguiente capitulo. Bien sin mucho que decir ahora a contestar los reviews.

**Moony Kailssie: Tranquila, como dije en el capitulo anterior comprendo la situacion que pasan por alla asi descuida, dejaras un review cuando puedas, gracias por seguir comentando en esta historia y espero que este nuevo capitulo te agrade tanto como los otros.**

Sin mas que decir, solo me queda despedirme de todos mis lectores. Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	16. Capitulo 16 La union, nuestro poder

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga I – Off The Darkness**

_Capitulo 16 – la unión, el único poder necesario_

La lucha entre la experimentada Kunoichi y la voluptuosa demonio continuaba aun a pesar de la segunda pelea que en esos momentos se llevaba en el mundo oscuro, encontrándose ahora la mujer intercambiando frenéticos ataques en contra de su enemiga, haciendo de esta manera gala de sus habilidades en Taijustu y demostrando con esto que el titulo de Jounin no se lo entregaban a cualquiera, logrando acertarle algunos golpes los cuales lejos de molestar a la demonio la hacían interesarse más en continuar con aquello.

-- Buenas habilidades -- .Comento Saphir quien en ese momento evito una patada de Kurenai y se dedicaba a retrocede un poco ante las constantes persecuciones de esta. -- pero parece ser que no estás muy concentrada ¿o me equivoco?

Dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás logro fijarse en uno de los muros cercanos para evitar así lo que parecía ser una técnica de ilusión que la Kunoichi ya estaba preparando, notándolo sobre todo por el extraño brillo que tenía en sus ojos hace unos segundos.

-- ya que si no es así… será mejor que te concentres, claro si es que quieres ganarme Tehe.

Por su parte la mujer solo chasqueo la lengua al escuchar aquel comentario, no solo porque su último intento por retener a su enemiga había sido fácilmente evitado por la misma sino que además parecía ser que tenía cierta facilidad para entender sus pensamientos a través de lo que sus acciones transmitían ya que, debía admitirlo, estaba preocupada por sus estudiantes y era algo que no le permita tener una total concentración en la pelea.

-- Vamos, olvídate de ellos y diviérteme un poco más -- .sugirió con una voz melosa la chica de ojos zafiro al son que llevaba un dedo a sus labios y pestañeaba un poco. – tampoco es que les quede mucha esperanza… quizás ya se encuentren muertos.

Nuevamente una mueca de disgusto aunque ahora tenue fue mostrada por Kurenai, quien sin embargo y para la sorpresa de su enemiga fue cambiada rápidamente por una más confiada.

-- Quizás no deberías subestimar tanto a mis chicos – .declaro la Kunoichi con una media sonrisa. – además, el hecho de que aun no haya pasado nada, quiere decir que esto no a acabado.

-- Quizás… ¿pero cuanto crees que podrán resistir? -- .Pregunto Saphir ahora con un tono tétrico y a la vez burlón que seguramente molesto a la ninja quien a pesar de eso mantuvo firme su semblante. – a decir verdad… me encantaría ver el sufrimiento que deben tener sus rostros en estos momentos… Tehe…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo oscuro, para ser más exactos, en las entrañas de la extraña cueva el combate entre el equipo 8 y el demonio Azbel había comenzado, siendo muy obvio que los genins tenían las de perder ante el poderoso enemigo que en esa ocasión tenían que encarar y el cual en ese momento solo se dedicaba a burlarse de lo que en su opinión no podría considerar como ataques.

-- Demonios… -- .susurro Kiba quien frenándose después de haber intentando un ataque contra su enemigo usando sus garras de acero había vuelto a su posición cuadrúpeda antes de posicionarse para un nuevo intento. -- ¿Cuánta velocidad puede tener este tipo?... ¡Vamos Akamaru!

El cachorro como costumbre ladro ante la voz de su amo, apresurándose en una carrera junto a él a gran velocidad en la que aparentemente desaparecieron de la vista de su enemigo.

-- Je, ¿piensas atacarme con eso? -- .Se burlo el demonio azulado volviéndose hacia la dirección en la que habían aparecido y con un rápido movimiento de brazos, repeler todos los arañazos que por el sonido que hacían al chocar con sus extremidades imitaban muy bien el de dos metales chocando entre sí. – ataques como estos nunca lograran herirme…

-- N-No puede ser que no le hiciera nada… ¡Hinata, Shino! -- .Llamo el Inuzuka a sus compañeros quienes rápidamente se apresuraron a tomar sus posiciones acordadas. -- ¡ahora veras cuánto daño podemos hacerte!

Así apenas y había aterrizado sobre el terreno, se impulso junto a su mascota hacia Azbel quien en ese momento se ocupara de girar sobre su propio eje en un intento por repeler los constantes puñetazos y patadas que tanto Shino como Hinata le intentaban conectar, uniéndose poco después Kiba quien junto a Akamaru terminaron de rodearlo, atacándolo frenéticamente desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Aun así esto no sirvió de mucho ya que a pesar de que todos los miembros de aquel grupo de ninjas hicieron su máximo esfuerzo, lo único que les sorprendió fue la extrema velocidad que manejaba su enemigo y la cual le permitía bloquear los golpes de los cuatro sin importar de que dirección llegara, pareciéndoles algunas veces que se encontraban incluso luchando contra cuatro de su misma especie.

-- Imposible… su piel, es como si fuera tan dura como el…

-- ¿Acero? -- .completo Azbel con una sonrisa siniestra, al son que le conectaba un puñetazo tanto a Kiba como Shino los cuales fueron sacados de balance ante esto. – exactamente y no pueden hacer nada en mi contra…

-- ¡Shino-kun, Kiba-kun aléjense! --. Pidió Hinata aprovechando aquel segundo para conectarle un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano justo en el abdomen al demonio, el cual al sentir un fuerte dolor en el interior de su cuerpo retrocedió quejándose un poco y maldiciendo a la susodicha quien no tardo mucho en correr hacia él. -- _¡Bakuru!..._

Al escuchar las últimas palabras ambos genins no necesitaron ninguna advertencia mas, sabían lo que la Hyuuga estaría a punto de hacer ya que en el encuentro anterior había mostrado aquella técnica por lo que sabían de lo que era capaz, por lo que después de tomar al cachorro entre brazos Kiba retrocedió junto a su compañero Aburame algunos metros sin perder detalle de lo que ocurrirá.

-- _¡Tenbou!_

Lo siguiente que el demonio azulado pudo ver fue un brillo místico emergiendo de las palmas de la pequeña Kunoichi quien las había situado sobre su agredido abdomen, antes de que este lo cubriera, haciéndolo sentir poco después un potente despliegue de poder recorrer todo su cuerpo. Por su parte tanto Kiba como Shino parecían sorprendidos por esto último, notando como esta vez el despliegue de energía que Hinata había manejado era superior siendo evidente que lo estaba dando todo en ese ataque, comprobándolo al notar como esta se expandía ferozmente hasta convertirse en una corriente de energía colisiono contra uno de los muros al cual termino perforándolo como si fuera cualquier cosa, quedando la habitación sin rastros de su enemigo y con una Hyuuga jadeando ante el cansancio, pero a la vez, feliz ante lo que su último esfuerzo la había llevado a lograr.

-- Ese… ese es el poder de una Hyuuga – .susurro con su usual tono tímido y cansado reaccionando poco después ante la visión que tenia. -- ¿Yo… yo hice esto?

Se pregunto la chica mirándose a sí misma impresionada, pensando que a veces quizás, subestimaba demasiado sus habilidades al igual que sus compañeros quienes no mostraban una reacción muy diferente a la de ella.

-- Parece que cuando Hinata se lo propone puede hacerlo – .comento Kiba con cierto nerviosismo al ver las capacidades de su compañera. -- ¿no lo crees Akamaru?...

Como ya era costumbre en el susodicho se limito a concordar con su amo sin quitar la vista de la Hyuuga que seguía pasmada ante aquello, Shino por su parte no dijo nada sin embargo la forma en cómo observaba la situación y al parecer la analizaba, denotaba su impresión.

Aun así un tenue y extraño sonido los obligo a ponerse en guardia, escuchando como algo parecía moverse o al menos el eco de lo que debían ser pisadas resonaba en el interior de la reciente grieta que se había hecho en el muro.

-- No… no puede ser -- .Susurro Hinata con un temor que poco a poco recorría su tímido semblante. – No puede ser…

Sin embargo una siniestra risa le indico a la Kunoichi que su temor se hacía realidad, emergiendo segundos después de aquella grieta el demonio azulado el cual mirando al grupo fijamente parecía estar intacto después del tremendo ataque de Hinata, salvo por su abdomen el cual denotaba algunas marcas de quemaduras a su alrededor.

-- Ese fue un buen ataque… un poco más arriba y posiblemente hubiera sido fatal -- .comento el demonio con un tono sarcástico, antes de desvanecerse y reaparecer a centímetros de Hinata quien asustada ante esto no fue capaz de prevenir como la tomaba con una de sus garras por el cuello y la levantaba hasta la altura de su vista. Limitándose a ignorar por completo los quejidos de la niña quien pronto terminaría asfixiándose. – parece que volvemos a lo mismo… ya que eres la única que puede causarme problemas de todos ustedes… jeje.

-- ¡Hinata!

-- C-Chicos… -- .susurraba la susodicha con voz entrecortada ante la falta de oxigeno. – Lo… siento…

Sin embargo sus compañeros se negaron a dejar a la Kunoichi a su suerte, lanzándose hacia el demonio a gran velocidad en un intento por salvarla, lo que a Azbel le hizo gracia ya que con solo hacer emerger unas enormes garras oscuras de su espalda basto para detenerlos a ambos, teniendo sujeto de esa forma a todo el equipo 8 el cual se encontraba a pocos instantes de su inminente fin.

-- Y hasta aquí llegaron sus intentos por detenerme -- .se burlaba ahora el monstruo sin dejar de intentar sofocar a los tres Genins. -- ¿en verdad creyeron que tenían alguna…?

Sin embargo justo en ese momento y sin esperarlo, un fuerte impacto el cual le había dado justo en el cuello término lanzándolo contra el muro nuevamente, creando una segunda grieta por la cual desapareció temporalmente, para sorpresa de los ninjas quienes antes de caer al suelo al liberarse notaron que su liberador no había sido otro que su compañero Uchiha quien de una fuerte patada logro mandar a su enemigo contra las cuerdas, si es que podría usarse una metáfora así en esos momentos.

-- ¿Natsuo…kun? -- .pregunto sorprendida la Hyuuga al ver al susodicho consiente, mas con las heridas que tenia a través de su cuerpo las cuales no daban aun señales de haber sanado.

-- Hola, Hina-chan… chicos -- .saludo el joven aprendiz levantando su palma y sonriendo de la mejor manera que su estado le permitía. – parece que… han estado arreglándoselas ustedes solos…

-- ¿Te encuentras bien? -- .volvió a preguntar ahora preocupada por el tono de voz sin darse cuenta como poco a poco acortaba la distancia entre ellos. – creí que tu…

Observando la aproximación de su compañera Natsuo no pudo evitar un desconcierto, sonriéndole de igual manera mientras que ambos no pudieron evitar cruzar sus miradas ante aquel singular rencuentro.

-- Ehem, chicos -- .tosió Kiba en un intento por llamar la atención de aquellos dos, los cuales al volver a su realidad no pudieron evitar desviar su mirada en la cual un sonrojo se hizo presente. – no quiero interrumpir… pero creo que sería mejor salir de aquí ahora que podemos.

-- Tiene razón, no podemos contra este enemigo ó Shino quien acercándose también se limito a tomar su semblante serio el cual aun así denotaba cierto nerviosismo por la situación. -- lo mejor será escapar por ahora y replantear nuestra estrategia.

Kiba y Hinata parecieron estar de acuerdo con la sugerencia del Abúrame, sin embargo el Uchiha se limito a mantener su vista fija en la grieta que le había hecho hacer a su enemigo, ante una Hyuuga quien desconcertada al notar que su compañero no los seguía se volvió hacia él.

-- ¿Natsuo-kun?

-- Yo me quedo – .respondió finalmente el susodicho a la vez que volvía su vista hacia sus amigos los cuales fueron capaces de notar como sus ojos cambiaban hacia un conocido tono carmesí. -- No escapare de esta pelea.

-- ¿P-Porque dices eso? -- .pregunto ahora la Kunoichi con un total desconcierto. – Natsuo-kun no podrás ganar…

-- Lo sé, al menos no solo.

Aunque la forma en cómo le sonrió no le dio respuesta, otro de sus compañeros parecía más que molesto por la actitud que Natsuo estaba tomando por lo que yendo hasta él lo tomo por el cuello y observándolo fijamente le dijo:

-- No intentes hacerte el héroe ahora… pequeño mocoso.

Aun así ante el molesto tono que Kiba había usado el Uchiha mantuvo su semblante serio pero a la vez apacible.

-- Nos vamos de aquí y punto, no mas discusiones ¿entendido?

-- Solo contéstame algo Kiba -- .susurro Natsuo en un tono serio que impresiono incluso al mismo Inuzuka. -- ¿crees poder superar la velocidad de este monstruo?

Fue entonces que este se dio cuenta que su compañero había analizando la situación desde un punto de vista que él no tomo en cuenta, las capacidades de su enemigo a comparación de las suyas eran realmente muy diferentes por lo que sin exagerar, era posible que hubieran sido alcanzados por el demonio antes de llegar a la salida de la cueva. Kiba bajo a su compañero sin darse cuenta al estar analizando la situación.

-- Parece que lo entendiste… por eso es que es mejor que se vayan, al menos así yo podre ganar tiempo y ustedes lograran salir de aquí -- .Poco a poco la seriedad iba desapareciendo del rostro del chico, remplazándolo su semblante tranquilo ya apacible que lo caracterizaba. – además parece que necesita a Hinata para llegar a nuestro mundo así que… bueno quizás pueda atraparlo en este lugar.

-- No es una mala idea si lo abordas desde ese punto pero aun así, ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Aquella pregunta no tuvo respuesta, limitándose a observar a sus compañeros quienes por su silencio parecían interpretar perfectamente lo que el chico estaba callando.

-- La verdad es que no lo sé – .respondió finalmente el infante con una sonrisa que hacía gala a su edad. – pero si podemos evitar que esta monstruosidad ataque nuestro mundo, creo que lo demás es secundario.

Nuevamente el silencio invadió el ambiente, sorprendidos por la respuesta de su pequeño compañero el cual aun a pesar de haber insinuado la posibilidad de sacrificarse mantenía su tranquila expresión, contraria a la de los genins quienes por el contrario parecían no creer lo que habían escuchado por parte del Uchiha.

-- ¿En verdad hablara en serio? -- .se preguntaba en su mente Kiba.

-- ¿Qué no valora para nada su vida?-- .pensó de igual manera Shino.

Hinata por su parte solo junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, sabiendo que aquellas palabras eran serias pero aun así, sin saber a qué se debía la determinación que el chico mantenía ante aquella batalla perdida.

-- ¿Por qué lo haces Natsuo-kun? -- .pregunto finalmente la chica con tono lastimero ante la sorpresa de todos sus compañeros, mas aun de la del Uchiha. -- siempre te estás arriesgando por otros cuando pareciera que nunca lo haces por ti… ¿Por qué?

Si no fuera porque el resto de sus compañeros concordaban con ella quizás la hubieran detenido, aproximándose hacia la Hyuuga en señal de apoyo ante un infante quien solo los observo desconcertado hasta que finalmente dijo…

-- Porque es mucho lo que está en juego… si esta cosa se escapa hacia nuestro mundo chico tuvo que hace una pausa ante la imagen tan clara que en su mente de la destrucción del mismo. -- ¿se han preguntando lo que ocurriría si lo dejamos escapar?

La expresión de terror en el rostro de los ninjas le indico que la respuesta era un "no", divagando en esos momentos y teniendo una visión parecida a la que Natsuo había llevado en su mente todo ese tiempo.

-- Todas esas personas inocentes…

-- No solo eso nuestra aldea quedaría… reducida a cenizas. –concordó el Abúrame con su compañero.

-- Cualquier cosa es mejor eso, es por eso… que pienso que si se entrega una vida a cambio de la salvación de cientos, es un bajo precio a considerar -- .sus palabras eran sinceras pero sin lugar a duda no lo suficiente para aligerar el sentimiento que les daba la forma en cómo se expresaba aquel chico. – bueno al menos tuve una linda vida jeje.

Sacando su lengua y dándose un suave golpe en la nuca el infante intento aligerar el tenso ambiente que sus comentarios habían creado, riendo de manera nerviosa ante su equipo el cual no se trago en ningún momento sus últimas palabras, después de todo aunque no sabían con detalles su pasado, lo que conocían sobre su clan y la información que al mismo se le había escapado eran suficientes para afirmar que su vida no era para nada envidiable.

-- Vamos, dense prisa -- .llamo repentinamente Natsuo volviendo su mirada hacia la grieta, al parecer escuchando que el demonio se aproximaba. – puedo ganar tiempo en lo que se van del lugar.

-- En verdad… ¿no hay otra manera? una tímida Hinata ante una posible despedida final. – somos un equipo… quiero que estemos juntos… todos…

-- Hinata tiene razón -- .comento Kiba respaldado por su blanco cachorro. – ¡tenemos que permanecer juntos como el equipo que somos!

-- Eso no lo decido yo Kiba.

Ante la sonrisa sincera que el Uchiha les dedico a los tres Shino fue ahora el que hablo.

-- Ya veo, eso es lo que quisiste decir todo el tiempo… ¿es a lo que te referías con que no podrías ocuparte de esto tu solo no es verdad?

-- Por separado somos fuertes eso es seguro, pero ante este enemigo no podemos ganar con algo así… pero si peleamos juntos…

-- Podríamos tener una posibilidad -- .susurro Hinata no muy segura de sí misma.

Kiba por su parte parecía molesto ante aquella revelación, teniendo que contenerse para no irse sobre el Uchiha el cual lo había alarmado un poco durante los últimos instantes.

-- ¿y no sería más fácil contemplar esa posibilidad?... ¡Idiota no juegues con tu vida de esa manera!

-- Kiba-kun cálmate… discutir en estos momentos no nos ayudara en nada.

-- Hinata tiene razón -- .la apoyo Shino mirándolo fijamente a través de sus oscuras gafas de sol. – ya que si lo piensas bien, si optamos por esa decisión entonces podríamos perder cualquier posibilidad de salvarnos a nosotros mismos.

-- ¿Eh? -- .se desconcertó en un principio el Inzuka antes de entender el porqué del silencio de su compañero. — entonces la razón por la que no la contemplo fue…

Hinata y Shino se quedaron serios ahora, esperando a que alguno de los dos contestara y sin embargo, fue Natsuo quien mirando a Kiba susurro finalmente.

-- Porque nunca me atrevería a arriesgar la vida de alguien más, sé que no los conozco lo suficiente… pero creo que soy el que menos tiene que perder de los cuatro – .comento finalmente el infante sonriendo nuevamente antes de encaminarse hacia la grieta y decir de último. -- Dense prisa, ya no queda mucho tiempo.

El grupo 8 observo la que podría ser la última vez al que había sido su compañero así como un amigo ocasional durante la última semana.

* * *

-- Ellos volverán… -- .declaro firmemente Kurenai ante el último comentario de la demonio. -- no importa que tan terrible sea ese demonio tuyo, se que regresaran…

-- Ooh… eso en verdad se escucho muy confiado de tu parte, ¿tanta confianza te inspiran tus niños?

-- Si. Por completo -- .contesto la mujer sin cambiar su semblante. – Mis alumnos pueden parecer simples ninjas… pero son chicos especiales y es algo que aprenderás a la mala.

Sin embargo la sonrisa traviesa que Saphir había mantenido hasta ese momento no se borro de su rostro, contestando con su usual tono juguetón…

--Esperemos que lo sean, Tehe…

* * *

-- Bien… llego la hora -- .pensaba el infante deteniéndose a algunos metros de la grieta. – quizás si solo lo… ¿Uh?

Volviendo su mirada al sentir un suave golpeteo, la expresión en su rostro denoto la grata sorpresa que se dio cuando noto que la causante no era otra que Hinata quien dedicándole una mirada comprensiva parecía querer decirle algo.

-- ¿Qué sucede Hina-chan?... tienen que….

-- Yo me quedo -- .le respondió la pequeña con su usual timidez sin embargo con una mirada que transmitía una seguridad que poco a poco se hacía habitual en ella durante los últimos días. – si hay una posibilidad de vencerlo juntos prefiero intentarlo a dejar a un compañero a su suerte.

-- Pienso lo mismo -- .comento de un momento a otro Kiba mostrando una sonrisa de total confianza. – si hay posibilidades yo seguiré peleando.

-- Pueden contar conmigo también -- .termino de decir Shino acercándose al igual que su compañero.

-- Chicos… gracias, no podría hacerlo sin ustedes.

-- ¡Ahora morirás junto con ellos!

Resonó la voz del furioso demonio quien por los sonidos provenientes del hoyo de la pared parecía haberse molestado por el anterior ataque del pequeño ninja. El equipo 8 se reagrupo y se puso alerta a pesar de no haber aparecido aun su enemigo.

-- Parece ser que no tomo muy bien lo último que hiciste el Abúrame sin quitar la vista de la grieta. – en fin, parece que ya es muy tarde para hacer una buena estrategia…

-- ¿Alguna idea para atacar?

-- Recuerden sus palabras -- .comento el Uchiha ante la pregunta de Kiba, haciendo recordar al grupo lo que el demonio le había dicho a Hinata antes de tomarla por el cuello. – decir aquello fue un grave error… de su parte claro.

-- Es cierto sus palabras esa vez… bien ahora creo que podemos darnos una idea de lo que haremos… solo esperemos que podamos salir de esta.

-- Lo haremos.

La confianza en el último comentario de Natsuo ante el comentario de Kiba atrajo la atención de sus compañeros al igual que del demonio quien en ese momento hacia acto de presencia en la sala.

-- Yo lo pensaría mejor su fuera tu mocoso… porque esta vez definitivamente los acabare…

-- Odio darle la razón -- .comento Kiba con un tono lúgubre en su voz. – pero de cierta forma es verdad… ¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza tan repentinamente enano?

--Porque sé que podemos hacerlo. –nuevamente el chico noto como tenia la atención total de sus compañeros por lo que continuo. – tenemos fuertes razones por las cuales luchar, cosas por proteger y por las cuales arriesgaríamos todo, ¿lo saben cierto?

**Musica: Believer – Digimon Savers**

**+Musica de inicio+**

-- Razones por las cuales luchar…

-- Cosas que debemos proteger…

-- eso es cierto…

Los tres genins nuevamente tuvieron que darle la razón, pasando por su mente el recuerdo de sus seres queridos, concordando tanto Shino como Kiba en la imagen de su familia, al igual que Hinata que pese a no estar muy ligada a ellos últimamente, no pudo dejar de tener en cuenta a su estricto padre y una hermana menor a la cual le hubiera gustado ver en los últimos meses.

-- Veo que estamos de acuerdo -- .les sonrió Natsuo al entender que habían comprendido sus palabras, dando un paso hacia el demonio azulado quien ya se preparaba para acabar con la pelea pendiente. – ahora pateemos su azulado trasero.

-- Espera Natsuo-kun… -- .llamo la pequeña Kunoichi atrayendo la atención del susodicho. – tenemos razones pero… ¿Cuáles son las tuyas… porque peleas?

Hinata había tocado un punto importante, el cual desconcertó de momento a sus compañeros los cuales esperaron unos segundos la respuesta de su compañero quien ante esto se limito a guardar silencio, desplegando segundos después su aura azulada así como una corriente de aire que agito un poco el ambiente.

-- Te lo diré cuando salgamos de esta.

**Mou nanimo nai sekai ja**

**(En el mundo donde todo está perdido)**

**Kandou dekinai**

**(Nada puede impresionarme)**

**Sou, kidzuita sonohi kara**

**(Si, lo e sabido que desde ese dia)**

**Wakaru no sa**

**(Cuando lo supe)**

A pesar de no estar muy satisfecha por su respuesta, el repentino acercamiento de su enemigo la hizo aceptar la condición, preparándose junto con el resto de sus compañeros para el enfrentamiento que el demonio desencadenaría poco después.

-- ¡Cuidado! -- .anuncio Kiba al ver como Azbel había lanzado dos garras sombrías las cuales el grupo evito de un salto por lo que estas terminaron impactándose contra el ya de por si cuarteado suelo. -- ¡Ahora Akamaru, _Gatsuuga_!

El cachorro sin hacer esperar a su amo tomo forma humana nuevamente y se apresuro a girar rápidamente junto a él, lanzándose como un par de tornados cortantes los cuales el su enemigo detuvo con sus garras las cuales ya estaban libres, esbozando una sonrisa mezquina antes de preguntar:

-- ¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer? -- .Y como si se sintiera forzado a contestar aquello, Shino le hizo retroceder cuando Azbel noto como una esfera oscura que se encontraba levitando en el aire poco a poco se desprendía en pequeños proyectiles los cuales se impactaban contra el suelo quedando solo algunos puntos negros que llamaron un poco su atención. -- ¿Insectos?... ¿¡Me atacas con insectos!?

-- Quizás solo sea una distracción.

**Furue o tomete**

**(Deje de temblar)**

**Hitomi o hirake**

**(y abrí los ojos)**

**Kimi no jikan o tokihanate!**

**(¡Es tiempo de iniciar!)**

Y antes de que pudiera objetar algo tanto Natsuo como Hinata, quienes en ese momento corrían hacia él, acortaron la distancia entre ellos y un demonio el cual se preparo inmediatamente para interceptarlos.

-- ¡Hina-chan! -- .la llamo el Uchiha al son que tomaba su mano y le daba un pequeño impulso hacia su enemigo. -- ¡hagámoslo!

-- ¡Hai! -- .Contesto la susodicha aprovechando el anterior impulso para lanzarle una patada al demonio, la cual fue bloqueada, aterrizando poco después en el terreno para posteriormente tratar de golpearlo con su técnica de puño gentil. -- ¡Natsuo-kun!

**Mirai e SHOOTIN' STAR!**

**(Al disparar una estrella hacia el futuro)**

**Hikari no ARCH egake**

**(Un arco de luz se dibujo)**

**Todoku no sa shinji tsudzukeru naraba**

**(Seguramente llegaremos a ella, si seguimos creyendo)**

Y ahora haciendo retroceder ambos brazos atrapo los de su compañero quien ya se encontraba a sus espaldas, para de esa manera hacer un esfuerzo y girando sobre sí misma, hizo lo mismo con su compañero el cual se aseguro de que cada giro terminara en una doble patada hacia el azulado demonio quien termino retrocediendo nuevamente.

**Kimi o yobu koe ga**

**(Cuando esa voz llame por ti)**

**Kokoro de hajiketara**

**(Iluminara tu corazón)**

**Subete ga hajimaru BELIEVER!**

**(¡Todo comienza, creedor!)**

-- ¡Ahora! -- .pidió el infante haciendo que su compañera lo soltara de esta manera manteniéndose unos segundos en el aire en los que el aura carmesí volvió a rodearlo, concentrándola esta vez alrededor de sus piernas con las cuales lanzo una onda de fuego que progresivamente tomo una forma creciente. -- _¡Kougetsusen!_

Aquel ataque aun así fue bloqueado por su enemigo quien levantando ambas garras opuso resistencia hasta finalmente lanzar la energía calorífica hacia uno de los muros, dejando sin embargo su abdomen descubierto ante sus dos oponentes quienes ya se preparaban para un contraataque, extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia el otro mientras que su energía se concentraba en una esfera de luz que mantenían comprimida entre ambos con ayuda de sus manos.

**+Música+**

-- No… no sé si esto funcione… -- .comento Hinata con su usual tono tímido.

-- Bien, no hay mejor momento para hacerlo ¿no lo crees? -- .Le respondió Natsuo con algo de esfuerzo al tratar de contener la esfera resplandeciente entre ambos. – solo deja que tu energía fluya, concéntrala y ahora…. ¡Suéltala!

-- _Hyu…_ -- .pronunciando aquella oración ambos chicos, la corriente de aire se desato ante un demonio el cual al notar su equivocación rápidamente intento corregirla atacando a ambos con sus poderosas garras. -- _¡¡Haaa!!_

**Tada hitotsu no yakusoku ga**

**(Una sola promesa)**

**Sekai o kaeru**

**(Cambiara el mundo)**

**Chiisa na koro miageteta**

**(Al igual que la estrella que me utilizo para buscarla)**

**Hoshi no you ni**

**(Cuando yo era pequeño)**

Fue entonces que un aura azulada cubrió a ambos ninjas, observándose poco después como una onda de energía destellante, la cual a su alrededor mantenía un aura escarlata arraso con el demonio al igual que con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso lo que incluía la gran cruz en el centro del lugar apenas y ambos habían lanzado sus brazos hacia adelante. Pronto la luz del último ataque ilumino por completo aquella habitación, disipándose el brillo cerca de un minuto después.

--¿F-Funciono? -- .se pregunto la Kunoichi desviando su atención hacia el Uchiha. -- ¿te encuentras bien?

Volvió a preguntar la niña al darse cuenta que su compañero jadeaba, deteniendo su pronta caída y olvidando por unos segundos su pena para socorrerlo.

-- Si… disculpa esbozando una pronta sonrisa nerviosa. – quizás gaste más de la energía que debía en el último ataque… pero al menos esa cosa es historia. Jeje.

**Kokoro no oku de**

**(Dentro de tu corazón)**

**Matataku hikari**

**(Una luz centellante)**

**Yume to iu na no kagayaki e**

**(Se convierte en el brillo que llamamos sueño)**

-- ¿Tan seguro estas mocoso? -- .Resonó la perturbadora voz e la criatura, la cual inmediatamente capto las miradas de sus atacantes los cuales después de buscarlo a sus alrededores postraron su atención en el par de destellos rojizos que brillaba sobre ellos. – mira que obligarme a regresar a esta forma…

Por la forma en que como apretaba sus garras se podía deducir que su molestia había llegado a un nuevo nivel y no era para menos, después de todo a pesar de haber esquivado la onda de energía cortesía de los ninjas a los que se enfrentaba, un gran hueco se lucia a través de todo su tórax y parte de su pecho.

-- Bien, basta de juegos, no más oportunidades… esta vez… ¡No tendré piedad de ustedes!

--… Je, lo curioso es que nos subestimaste hasta el final… y ese error te costara la batalla -- .susurro el Uchiha con cierta confianza que no hizo más que molestar a su enemigo. – aunque no lo creas, alguien como tu… puede ser vencido por nosotros.

-- ¡Trata de probarlo sucio humano!

**YOU CAN BE A SHOOTIN' STAR!**

**(¡Puedes disparar una estrella!)**

**Sore ga kimi no yakusoku**

**(Esa sera tu promesa)**

**Kurayami o kirisakeru sono chikara**

**(Ese es el poder que puede romper la oscuridad)**

Sin embargo el chico solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras observaba como su colosal enemigo se disponía a hervirlos en un intento por pagar la anterior agresión con una similar, apareciendo un pentagrama frente a su pecho, el cual sin embargo comenzó a desvanecerse para sorpresa del mismo.

-- Pero que… ¿Qué demonios?

-- Siento haberlos utilizado como cebo chicos -- .comento un serio Abúrame el cual hasta ahora se había mantenido al marguen de la batalla. – pero era la única manera de hacerlo bajar la guardia.

-- Para creerte un ser muy poderoso, no es muy difícil engañarte ¿Eh? -- .dijo Kiba observándolo de una manera desafiante. – parece que esa piel tan dura como el acero no le sirve si tiene la guardia baja.

-- Tsk… ¿y que si lo sabes? -- .contesto Azbel un poco sorprendido ante el tono de cansancio que repentinamente había mostrado. -- ¿Qué demonios… está pasando?

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga**

**(La fuerza en tu mente)**

**SPEED ageru kara**

**(El que le da la velocidad…)**

**Sono mama tobu nda BELIEVER!**

**(¡Al vuelo que realizas, Creyente!)**

Fue entonces que el demonio noto como algunos de los insectos que Shino había usado para atacarlo, deduciendo inmediatamente en qué consistía su estrategia de combate y sin poder evitar sorprenderse un poco con la rapidez con la que actuaban aquellos bichos.

--Buena estrategia… -- .susurro Azbel emitiendo nuevamente su monstruosa aura demoniaca la cual incinero al instante todos los molestos bichos. – pero se han desgastado tanto… y pese a mi pérdida de fuerza aun tengo la suficiente para hacerlos pedazos.

-- ¡Maldición! -- .exclamo por primera vez el Abúrame al son que se volvía hacia Kiba. – Date prisa, no tendremos otra oportunidad de tomarlo con la guardia baja.

**+Música+**

-- ¡Lo sé! Kiba al son que daba un pequeño salto hacia atrás junto con su mascota que aun seguía en su figura humana. -- ¡Aquí va nuestro ultima ataque Akamaru, no te contengas!... ¡Recibirá el más poderoso de nuestro _Gatsuuga_!

-- ¿Ultimo intento?, perfecto… ¡vamos dame todo lo que tengas estúpido humano! -- . Exclamo Azbel ante la pronta amenaza que ahora se acercaba a él, al son que su aura provocaba que los músculos de este se tensaran ganando así mas resistencia para el choque de fuerzas que seguiría. -- ¡Te detendré!

-- ¡Hazlo Kiba!

-- ¡Tu puedes Kiba-kun!

Así Kiba y Akamaru convertidos en un par de tornados cortantes los cuales se entrelazaban entre sí, terminaron chocando con las garras de Azbel quien había usado sus brazos para detener a sus contrincantes los cuales lograron hacerlo retroceder unos metros, creándose además una onda expansiva la cual afecto a todos en el lugar, retrocediendo un poco Shino mientras que Natsuo y Hinata eran arrastrados debido a la distancia cercana que guardaban a con los dos peleadores.

-- La corriente…. Es muy fuerte… ¡Aaaah! -- .sin embargo a pesar de haber salido despedida el impacto al darse contra el suelo el dolor pareció haber sido suavizado por algo, observando como Natsuo era el responsable de aquello al haberse interpuesto y de esa manera recibir el daño por ambos. -- Natsuo-kun… no tenias que…

-- No importa -- .le contesto el chico con una sonrisa al son que levantaba un poco su mirada. – el que importa ahora es Kiba…

-- Si… tienes razón -- .susurro Hinata volviendo su mirada junto a su compañero Uchiha para observar la situación la que a simple vista se mantenía pareja, tanto Kiba y Akamaru como el azulado demonio ejercían presión entre sí para mantenerse en el combate el cual sin darse cuenta poco a poco un sismo se desataba por todo el lugar. Pronto el Inuzuka comenzó a perder terreno en contra de Azbel quien ya comenzaba a reír como si estuviera disfrutando su pronta victoria. – oh no… Kiba-kun no podrá con esto…

-- M-maldición… estoy comenzando a perder estabilidad… -- .Pensó el Inuzuka al sentir que comenzaba a retroceder por cortesía de su colosal oponente. -- ¡A-Akamaru vamos solo un esfuerzo más!

-- Jajaja no importa que hagas humano -- .continuaba burlándose Azbel al son que lo hacía retroceder un poco más. -- ¡¡No hay mucho que puedas hacer Solo!!

-- ¡No estoy solo demonio de segunda! -- .contesto desde el interior del tornado un molesto Kiba. -- ¡tengo a Akamaru de mi lado… y a mis compañeros!

**Mirai e SHOOTIN' STAR!**

**(Al disparar una estrella hacia el futuro)**

**Hikari no ARCH egake**

**(Un arco de luz se dibujo)**

**Todoku no sa shinji tsudzukeru naraba**

**(Seguramente llegaremos a ella, si seguimos creyendo)**

-- ¡eso es correcto! -- .exclamo Natsuo quien junto con Hinata se había reincorporado. —Nosotros no peleamos solos… ¡este último ataque llevara nuestro esfuerzo final!

Entonces para sorpresa de la Hyuuga, una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo descubriendo poco después que se trataba de la energía espiritual de Natsuo la cual comenzaba poco a poco a aumentar.

-- ¿Natsuo-kun crees que podrás?

-- No lo sé… espero tener la suficiente energía – .respondió el susodicho ante una tímida niña la cual creyó haber captado la intención de su compañero. -- pero no me quedare sin intentarlo Hina chan…

-- yo… yo te ayudare – .le susurro la Kunoichi al son que tomaba una de sus manos y lo miraba con un notorio sonrojo entre las mejillas. – puedes… usar también mi energía… ¿Verdad?

-- Nunca lo e intentando… – .le respondió con un sonrojo también al son que sentía como una mano se colocaba en su hombro. -- ¿uh?

-- No creo tener mucho chakra, pero si lo necesitas úsalo – .fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Shino el cual lo miro fijamente.

Finalmente sonriendo ante la disposición de sus compañeros el Uchiha cerró sus ojos para canalizar sus últimas energías junto con la de sus compañeros,

**Kimi o yobu koe ga**

**(Cuando esa voz llame por ti)**

**Kokoro de hajiketara**

**(Iluminara tu corazón)**

**Subete ga hajimaru BELIEVER!**

**(¡Todo comienza, creedor!)**

--¡Esto es lo último que podemos hacer, Kiba recuerda que estamos contigo! -- .exclamo el Uchiha al son que un brillo lo cumplía por completo. -- _¡Mega… Burst!!_

+Nota del autor: El _Mega Burst _es solo una versión más poderosa del _Flame Drive_+

Y pronunciando aquellas palabras Natsuo lanzo de su boca algunas esferas carmesí las cuales se convirtieron en una poderosa llamarada la cual impacto de lleno a Kiba, dividiéndose este en cientos de hilos de fuego los cuales giraron en el mismo sentido que lo hacían el genin y su cachorro.

-- Ahora lo comprendo -- .comento repentinamente Shino al observar la reacción que el fuego tomaba ante al ataque que el Inuzuka mantenía. – la fuerza que le daba su velocidad de giro no es suficiente para penetrar su defensa de acero pero con ese ataque… logra canalizar el calor de la llamarada a su alrededor y lo aumenta gracias a la velocidad de giro, intensificando ambos y así ir aumentando progresivamente el efecto de su ataque.

-- Eh… Shino… ¿podrías explicarme eso de manera un tanto no se… más sencilla?

La sonrisa nerviosa de Natsuo solo le indico al Abúrame que su compañero había actuado mas por instinto en lugar de usar la cabeza en su último ataque.

-- En pocas palabras, gracias a su velocidad de rotación las llamas que lanzaste harán más fuerte su ataque.

-- Ah comprendo -- .contesto con un ánimo notorio el Uchiha. -- ¡Vamos Kiba tu puedes!

Fue entonces que las esperanzas en los tres chicos aumentaron al ver como ahora el demonio temblaba ante el poder reciente que la técnica de Kiba había adquirido, comenzándose a tensar sus extremidades así como retrocediendo un poco.

-- No… esto no pude estar pasando…. -- .maldijo Azbel ante la impresión de ser superado por aquel humano. -- ¡Esto no puede ser!

-- ¡Puede y lo es!... ¡Ya hemos…! -- .Resonando aquellas palabras de Kiba lo siguiente que sus compañeros pudieron ver fue como tanto él como Akamaru atravesaban el resistente cuerpo del demonio el cual solo se paralizo mientras su cuerpo era desgarrado. -- ¡Ganado!!

**+Música Final`+**

-- ¡¡Gyaaaag… maldito…maldito humano!! de dolor por primera vez aquel enorme demonio al son que su cuerpo comenzaba a derretirse, o al menos eso pensaría cualquiera que ese momento observaba como este se deshacía poco a poco en el suelo. -- ¡¡Alguien como ustedes nunca… nunca podrá… me los llevare al otro mundo!!

-- ¿¡Uh!?

-- ¡Cuidado!

-- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? -- .pregunto Natsuo ante la advertencia de sus compañeros, extrañándose además porque los restos de aquel demonio comenzaban a hincharse a un nivel exagerado.

-- ¡Idiota esa cosa va a explotar, cúbrete!

Fue entonces que una última risa de locura se escucho por parte de su enemigo, antes de que su cuerpo brillara y una luminosa explosión se generara, observándose como ultimo como Natsuo se colocaba frente a Hinata y la cubría con su propio cuerpo ante la pronta explosión que se avecinaba.

Finalmente todo desapareció entre un blanco brillo que cubrió todo a su alrededor…

* * *

Kurenai se encontraba extrañada ante aquella demonio que finalmente después de un rápido intercambio de golpes se había detenido, al son que respiraba tranquilamente y cerraba sus ojos.

-- Bien, parece que a terminado -- .susurro Saphir con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cual se notaban muy bien sus colmillos. – todo salió muy bien… Tehe.

-- ¿Qué salió bien? -- .pregunto la mujer mostrándose intranquila ante la declaración de su enemiga. -- ¿¡Que fue lo que sucedió!?... ellos no…

Sin embargo como ya era costumbre en la voluptuosa chica de cabellos azules esta no omitió ninguna respuesta, limitándose a mantener su sonrisa traviesa la cual fue interrumpía por un brillo extraño que parecía provenir de los cielos.

-- ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿acaso es ese demonio? -- .pensó para sí misma la Kunoichi temiendo lo peor. – Shino…. Kiba… Natsuo… Hinata ustedes… no en verdad no pudieron…

Fue entonces que el impacto de aquella fuente de luz resonó en el lugar, ocasionando un pequeño sismo el cual derribo a la Kunoichi quien creyó haber perdido el conocimiento al menos durante unos minutos, al parecer cualquier cosa que lo hubiera ocasionado se alojaba en el cuarto contiguo.

-- Oh bueno, fue divertido jugar un rato contigo gran maestra ninja -- .comento Saphir quien de nuevo en su forma infantil permanecía sentada sobre uno de los pilares del lugar mientras jugueteaba un poco con sus pies. – pero nos veremos en otra ocasión así que hasta ese entonces… cuida bien del pequeño, porque pronto vendré por el Tehe.

Sin más que decir la demonio se desvaneció en el viento, ante una Kunoichi quien sorprendida totalmente se preguntaba a que había venido el último comentario, mas aun ¿Qué había significado todo aquello?, llegando de un momento a otro el recuerdo de sus alumnos por los cuales mostro una preocupación notoria.

-- ¡Shino, Kiba, Natsuo, Hinata! -- .llamo la instructor al son que se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la habitación continua, entrando poco después de su llamado. -- ¿chicos… están aquí?...

Ya había estado antes en ese lugar, para ser más exactos durante el último enfrentamiento con uno de los vampiros antes de que su alumno tomara su lugar en la pelea por lo que sin importarle la oscuridad de la habitación comenzó a buscarlos, escuchando unos conocidos quejidos para su completo alivio.

-- D-Demonios… eso si dolió… ¿Dónde estamos?

-- ¿Kiba eres tú?

-- ¿Ah?... ¿¡Kurenai sensei!? -- .pregunto sorprendido el susodicho, levantándose de sorpresa junto con Shino quien a su lado parecía también desconcertado por haber aparecido en aquel lugar de manera repentina. – entonces estamos… ¿fuera de ese lugar?

-- Si, y parece que me tienen buenas noticias la Kunoichi con una sonrisa complaciente, agradeciendo en lo más profundo de su alma el que estuvieran a salvo. -- ¿Cómo salió todo?

Kiba solo levanto el pulgar y mostro una sonrisa de total confianza antes de decir…

-- Perfecto. Acabamos con ese monstruo por completo.

-- Tal como lo esperaba… y umm… -- .sin evitar hacer la siguiente pregunta la instructora ninja parecía buscar algo más con su mirada. -- ¿Dónde se encuentran Hinata y Natsuo?

-- ¡Oh, no recordaba a ese renacuajo! -- .la expresión de susto volvió al semblante de Genin al recordar la última imagen de Hinata siendo protegida de la explosión por su compañero. – lo que sucedió bueno…

-- Tranquilo Kiba -- .comento Shino con su usual tono frio al son que señalaba hacia un rincón de la habitación. – ellos están ahí.

Fue entonces que sin necesitada de decir nada más se encamino hacia sus compañeros, sabiendo que tanto como su instructora así como Kiba se apresurarían hacia ellos con la intención de verificar su estado, sin embargo la preocupación poco a poco se evaporo apenas y habían llegado junto a ellos, convirtiéndose en ligeras risas que comenzaron a intensificarse.

**Musica: Seven - Digimon Adventure**

Ciertamente aquello era difícil de resistir, incluso para Kurenai quien intentaba guardar su semblante serio no pudo evitar echarse a reír junto con Shino y Kiba al ver a sus dos alumnos, los cuales inconsciente en el suelo permanecían uno sobre el otro con una posición un tanto comprometedora. Para ser más exactos, la Hyuuga permanecía refugiada entre los brazos del Uchiha, con una expresión perdida así como sus ojos convertidos en un par de espirales que se mantenían girando.

-- Oh por dios… díganme que alguien trajo una cámara Kiba con un tono burlón.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde entonces, y aquel grupo de ninjas junto con su instructora habían mantenido discreción ante el asunto de los vampiros a pesar de que al día siguiente las conversaciones sobre el incidente en la torre del reloj no dejaban de escucharse a través de la villa. Kurenai era una mujer astuta la cual dudaba acerca de los últimos sucesos, sin poder encontrar la lógica en los motivos de aquella demonio femenina la cual en todo momento parecía haber estado jugando con ellos , lo cual sin duda la hacia preguntarse acerca de sus ultimas palabras.

Ese día seria el final de su asignación en la misión que los había llevado a ese lugar, por lo que en esos momentos Kurenai se mantenía conversando un poco con Konan en el comedor de su hogar temporal, disfrutando de una taza de café mientras revisaban los informes acerca de las reuniones previas. El análisis sobre las circunstancias quizás tendría que esperar un poco más.

-- Ya veo, así que mañana regresaran cuanto antes a su villa -- .comento la chica de cabellos azulados y expresión seria sin levantar su vista. -- ¿a sido una semana agotadora cierto?

-- Si, se podría decir eso -- .susurro Kurenai sin poder evitar reír en sus pensamientos, en verdad había sido agotadora pero no precisamente de la manera que debería. – a decir verdad no puedo esperar por volver a nuestra aldea.

El silencio permaneció unos segundos antes de ser nuevamente interrumpido por Konan.

-- ¿y donde se encuentran sus alumnos?

-- Supongo que disfrutando de su día libre.

-- ¿Día libre? -- .pregunto desconcertada la joven mujer.

-- Si, creo que todos necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando – .contesto la Kunoichi con una sonrisa que desconcertó a su anfitriona.

Mientras tanto algunos kilómetros lejos de la vivienda el grupo de jóvenes ninjas disfrutaba de un merecido descanso a las orillas del rio, en el cual Kiba y Akamaru parecían chapotear en el agua en medio de uno de sus juegos acuáticos, ante un Shino el cual mostraba señas de enojo al ser forzado a unírseles, mientras que sentada al pie de un árbol, una tímida Hinata quien a pesar de portar un traje de baño al igual que sus compañeros lo mantenía oculto con su típica chamarra, alcanzándose aun así a divisar que este era de una pieza, teniendo un color blanco y un diseño que a pesar de infantil la hacía ver bastante coqueta.

-- Hehe… parecen divertirse -- .susurro la pequeña Kunoichi al ver la pelea que ahora Kiba y Shino mantenían lo que le ocasiono unas pequeñas risas. – nunca cambian…

-- Podrías divertirte también Hina-chan – .se escucho la voz de su compañero Uchiha quien portando un pantalón corto como traje de baño al igual que sus compañeros, se acercaba en ese momento ante la tímida niña quien rápidamente desvió su vista hacia él. -- ¿te molesta que te haga compañía?

La chica no se negó, desviando un poco la vista ante su amigo el cual se apresuro a tomar asiento y mirar fijamente a sus compañeros sin notar la tímida mirada de la niña.

-- Ah sido una semana dura -- .Comento repentinamente el Uchiha. -- ¿no lo crees Hina-chan?

-- Si, creo que… hemos pasado por cosas que nunca imaginaria -- .contesto la Hyuuga de manera tímida mientras recargaba los codos en sus rodillas, mismo lugar al que dirigió su mirada. – pero creo que todo esto resulto algo bueno…

-- ¿Tu lo crees? -- .pregunto nuevamente el chico volviendo su mirada hacia Hinata.

-- S-Si… creo que me di cuenta… de que puedo ser fuerte cuando peleo por lo que quiero hehe.

La pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa que Hinata le dedico al entregar aquellas palabras le fueron suficientes para comprobar la sinceridad en ella, devolviéndole el gesto con una propia poco después antes de decirle…

-- Siempre ten en mente tus razones para pelear, de esa manera es como obtienes la fuerza para cumplir tus metas -- .Al darse cuenta de sus palabras el chico no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa y acariciar su nunca con algo de pena --. Jeje, creo que ya estoy hablando como mi mami.

Hinata solo amplio un poco su sonrisa ante su último comentario.

-- Natsuo-kun… ¿Por qué razón peleabas de esa manera en la última batalla? -- .pregunto finalmente la chica al recordar que había esperado los últimos días para obtener esa respuesta, sin embargo una oportunidad como lo era esa no se había presentado.

-- No es algo de lo que este muy seguro -- .respondió finalmente el chico con una sonrisa habitual ante una desconcertada Hyuuga quien creyó haber escuchado mal su respuesta. – quiero crear un futuro en el que pueda vivir tranquilamente… sin embargo en esa batalla peleaba por su seguridad, la de Kurenai-sensei… por la de todos antes que la mía… jeje quizás algún día lo descubra ¿no crees?

-- Si, algún día -- .le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa sincera, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos poco después. -- y cuando lo sepas… ¿podrías decírmelo?

-- Descuida, serás la primera en saberlo.

De esa manera tanto Natsuo como Hinata intercambiaron una mirada, siendo interrumpidos por el sonido de los que parecían provenir de Kiba.

-- Muack, Muack -- .se burlaba Kiba quien junto con su cachorro parecían disfrutar aquel momento. -- ¿¡Ey, par de tortolos van a estar ahí todo el día!?

-- ¿Tortolos?

-- K-Kiba-kun guarda silencio… -- .susurro en voz baja la pequeña Kunoichi mientras que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse tan rojo como señal de tráfico. – n-no es nada solo… nosotros solo…

Sin embargo las tenues palabras de la pequeña no parecieron cambiar nada ya que el Inuzuka continuaba con sus bromas y más aun, comenzando a realizar representaciones de sus encuentros anteriores con ayuda de su cachorro las cuales eran en si la mayoría bastante bochornosas, apenándose cada vez mas Hinata mientras que su Natsuo por su parte al no entender de lo que su compañero hablaba opto por seguir el juego entre risas.

-- Que… pares… él y yo no… -- .fue así que sin darse cuenta la chica tomo a su compañero Uchiha del brazo el cual se desconcertó ante esto último. --_ ¡Natsuo-kun no jutsu!_

Así, siendo esta vez el Uchiha el proyectil, el infante término siendo lanzado por su compañera la cual solo observo cómo este terminaba impactándose contra Kiba ante la mirada del resto del grupo.

"_Disfrutando ahora de un merecido descanso los jóvenes ninja se relajan, sin embargo las preguntas acerca de los recientes sucesos permanecen vigentes, así como de la identidad de la misteriosa demonio y sus intenciones, permaneciendo todos bajo un claro cielo el cual promete traer nubes de tormenta y con estas nuevos conflictos, problemas y desafíos que pondrán a prueba su integridad así como su amistad, ¿podrán mantenerse juntos o es que están destinados a fracasar?_

_La historia no a hecho más que comenzar…." _

**+Fin de la musica+**

**Saga I - Off The Darkness... Completa  
**

_

* * *

_

Y con esto termina la primera saga de mi fanfic, la cual en palabras propias me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo ya que despues de mucho tiempo de planeacion al fin de alguna manera puedo darle vida al menos por estos escritos. Aunque a final de cuentas son ustedes los lectores los que juzgan si a valido la pena ¿No?

Con esto agradesco a mis primeras cuatro lectoras en este sitio: **Txiki, ****Yukihime Hiwatari, ****Moonly Kailssie y Angelitauzumaki**, a las cuales no encuentro forma de agradecerles mas que dedicandoles un pequeño espacio en este lugar. Chicas (lo lamento si soy algo informal n__nU), con esto solo quiero agradecer por permanecer al pendiente de la historia y el progreso tanto de la misma, asi como el mio ya que de cierta forma con cada capitulo siento que mejoro un poco mi escritura. Espero contar con su presencia en los siguientes capitulos y sus comentarios los cuales siempre son bien recibidos y me motivan a ponerme presion para seguir escribiendo y esforzandome para que bien valga la pena. Por todo su apoyo y atencion una vez mas, gracias.

Bien ahora como costumbre a los reviews.

**AngelitaUzumaki: No te preocupes, se que a veces la escuela o incluso la vida diaria te hace dificil ocuparte de otras cosas externas por lo que entiendo que no pudieras dejar comentario, aun asi te agradezco que sigas al pendiente de esta modesta historia que espero haya concluido con un buen final en su primera parte. Sobre tu dibujo pues... no suelo utilizar esa tecnica aunque si e pedido anteriormente alguno, razon por la que me decidi a dibujar por mi cuenta (generalmente siempre habia algo en ellos que no me gustaba o que no esperaba n__nUU. Aun asi te deseo suerte con eso y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

Bien sin mas que decir me despido, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo el cual dara inicio a la segunda saga. Saludos.


	17. Chapter 17 Un recibimiento Extraño

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 17 – Un recibimiento Extraño_

Aquella mañana en la ya no tan desconocida aldea de la lluvia todo parecía en calma, o al menos aparentemente debido a los rumores así como historias extrañas que circulaba por los alrededores sobre el reciente colapso de la antigua torre del reloj en las afueras del poblado, la cual si era cierto no era algo que lamentar al ser un edificio abandonado sin embargo gracias a los percances ocasionados por las recientes desapariciones tenían bajo alerta a toda la población.

Ajenos a aquellas preocupaciones, el jefe de la aldea mejor conocido como Amekage junto con sus dos subordinados parecían tener una más de sus reuniones secretas en mitad de aquella sala circular en casi completa oscuridad.

-- De tal manera que lograron acabar con esas molestas pestes -- .susurro la silueta masculina de cabellos erizados sin apartar la vista de sus informantes. -- ¿y bien que es lo que podemos concluir?

Pregunto a la figura que ocultaba su rostro detrás de la extraña mascara naranja.

-- A decir verdad a pesar del desempeño que el pequeño mostro durante sus combates puedo concluir que no es una amenaza para nosotros -- .haciendo una pausa espero unos segundos antes de completar. – por el momento…

--¿Eso es todo? -- .Pregunto de manera severa cierta peli azul que al juzgar por su tono impaciente esperaba una mejor respuesta. Sorpresivamente sus facciones serias no cambiaron en ningún momento. -- tener al enemigo asentado en nuestra villa durante tanto tiempo pudo haber echado abajo los planes ¿y eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

-- Konan cálmate -- .interrumpió severamente el hombre de cabello alborotado silenciado casi de inmediato a su compañera. -- ¿para qué fue todo esto Madara?... ¿Por qué arriesgar la recolección de los Biju y nuestro plan tan solo para que pudieras observar de cerca a ese niño?

El denominado como Madara tan solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de contestar.

-- Solo es algo que necesitaba hacer -- .iluminando en ese momento la tenue luz la parte frontal de su máscara sus dos compañeros pudieron observar como a través de el único hueco que esta poseía, un siniestro ojo carmesí en el que se divisaban un par de aspas oscuras los observaba fijamente. – después de todo el hecho de que Itachi lo dejara vivir debe significar algo para el clan… es decir, nuestro clan.

* * *

Por su parte finalmente el grupo 8 junto a su maestra se alejaban de aquella villa en la que habían pasado felizmente la última semana, o al menos eso les hubiera gustado pensar ya que los acontecimientos de los últimos días aun se paseaban ocasionalmente por la mente de más de uno de sus miembros, desgastando mentalmente a todos de cierta forma en los últimos días, a excepción de uno al cual parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto ya que su manera de andar tan alegre por no decir despreocupada hacía gala de su falta de tacto respecto a su alrededor.

-- a veces no me creo su manera de actuar… -- .susurraba Kiba quien junto a su cachorro blanco observaban fijamente al Uchiha con una ligera expresión que denotaba frustración. – siempre que pienso que es raro logra superar mis expectativas.

-- Kiba-kun no seas grosero…

El último comentario de la peli azul llamo tanto la atención de su instructora así como la del Aburame quien por su segundo vigilo de que Natsuo no se percatara de esto, permaneciendo el Uchiha entre sus pensamientos y la alegre marcha que llevaba.

-- D-Digo tampoco es que sea tan extraño… -- .Trato de excusarse Hinata ante la mirada acusadora de sus compañeros.

-- ¿Qué no lo es?... -- .se burlo Kiba ante la última afirmación de la niña. -- ¿Has visto como reacciona ante las circunstancias?... no importa en que situación nos encontramos nunca dejaba esa actitud tan pasiva de su parte… ¿te parece normal que alguien sonría al estar frente a una posible muerte?

-- N-Naruto-kun lo haría… -- .susurro en respuesta la pequeña Hinata quien al darse cuenta de la sorpresiva respuesta que había dado se apresuro a corregir sus palabras. – quiero decir que… no es que les guste la idea de morir es solo que… prefieren luchar a quedarse sin hacer nada, si eso.

La única que pareció meditar la primera frase de la Hyuuga pareció ser Kurenai quien sin embargo prefirió escuchar la conversación en silencio.

-- Vamos Hinata, ni siquiera Naruto es tan retrasado como para actuar de esa manera.

-- No sé si esto cuente en la conversación -- .interrumpió repentinamente Shino con su habitual seriedad. – sin embargo creo que no fui el único que se dio cuenta de que su manera de pelear tampoco es por decirlo convencional.

-- ¿A qué te refieres?

-- A que su estilo de combate no es algo que haya visto antes -- .contesto el Genin de gafas oscuras ante la pregunta de Kiba. – a decir verdad su técnica cuerpo a cuerpo es un poco impredecible y sus Ninjutsus… ¿realmente lo son? En ningún momento e visto que utiliza algún sello para realizarlas.

Esta vez los tres jóvenes ninjas se quedaron pensativos, a decir verdad conocían técnicas ninja que evitaban el uso de los mencionados sellos sin embargo, descartaron la posibilidad de que se tratara de eso debido a que en si la mayoría eran clasificadas con un rango que solo un experimentado Jounin podría dominar, es decir, algo imposible para alguien que ni siquiera se había graduado de la academia.

-- ¿Pasa algo chicos?... parecen preocupados por algo.

Fue finalmente la voz de cierto castaño el que trajo a la realidad a sus tres compañeros los cuales al darse cuenta de la situación se limitaron a negar de la mejor manera su última pregunta en un intento por convencerlo, el cual para su asombro funciono.

-- Oh, bueno si ustedes lo dicen está bien -- .contesto Natsuo llevando sus manos a la nuca y mostrando su ya clásica sonrisa.

-- Ven eso es raro… -- .susurro por lo bajo Kiba ganándose una mirada de represaría por parte no solo de su compañera sino también de su instructora. – de acuerdo, solo decía…

-- O-oye Natsuo-kun -- .llamo repentinamente Kurenai con un dejo de asombro el cual a pesar de haber disimulado no pasó desapercibido por sus alumnos.-- ¿puedes mostrarme la palma derecha de tu mano?

-- ¿la palma derecha? -- .respondió el castaño sin entender el motivo y sin embargo mostrando la contraria. -- ¿así?

-- Esa es tu izquierda Natsuo-kun… -- .susurro Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota enorme de sudor en la frente.

Sin mostrar señales de vergüenza ante su error el chico se limito a mostrar esta vez la correcta, llevándose los Genins una sorpresa no más grande que la de Kurenai al notar como lo que parecía ser el tatuaje de la cabeza de un dragón oscuro ahora decoraba la palma del castaño.

-- ese tatuaje es… -- .sin embargo la Kunoichi se detuvo antes de revelar algo que lamentaría, recordaba perfectamente haber visto ese mismo tatuaje en la frente de Saphir, sin embargo se preguntaba si sus aprendices sabrían el origen de este por lo que decidido callar por el momento y observar nuevamente su conducta.

-- Oye enano… -- .susurro repentinamente Kiba al parecer siendo el primero en atreverse a comentar algo. -- ¿siempre has tenido esa marca?

-- ¿uh? ¿Una marca? -- .contesto el infante con total ingenuidad. -- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Desconcertándose ante la última respuesta parecía ser que sus compañeros se habían detenido a pensar antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta, algo que naturalmente inquietaba a Natsuo quien sin embargo espero pacientemente.

-- en verdad… ¿no te has percatado de la marca que tienes en la palma de tu mano? -- .pregunto finalmente Hinata quien con cierto asombro no espero a que su amigo reaccionara tan rápido y se inspeccionara a sí mismo. – solo…

Sin embargo ya el castaño parecía no escuchar nada, concentrándose en su palma derecha la cual examinaba detenidamente hasta finalmente levantar su vista hacia sus compañeros y mostrar un desconcierto notorio.

-- ¡¡Aaaah, es cierto!! -- .Exclamo el Uchiha para total asombro de los presentes al son que les mostraba la palma derecha. -- ¿¡Que hago con esta cicatriz chicos, porque la tengo!?

-- ¿¡Se supone que nosotros sepamos!? -- .contesto de igual manera el Inuzuka sin creer la pregunta anterior de su compañero. -- ¡Esta en tu palma no en la nuestra, idiota!

-- Oh bueno, supongo que no importa jeje -- .Declaro finalmente el castaño al son que llevaba nuevamente sus manos a la nuca y sonreía a su manera.

Esta vez todos los presentes casi se fueron de espaldas ante la impresión de la reciente reacción del chico quien ahora parecía volver a la normalidad después de unos segundos.

-- ¡Cualquiera se preocuparía por algo así, subnormal!

-- ¿sí? -- .pregunto Natsuo con cierta curiosidad ante la actitud de Kiba. -- ¿Por qué?

-- Bueno… despertar una mañana con una marca extraña que nunca habías tenido y de la que no sabes nada… por donde sea que lo analices es extraño…

-- Sigo sin entender jaja

-- y yo sigo sin entenderte, subnormal -- .Dijo en respuesta Kiba ante las risas despreocupadas del castaño.

Sin embargo fue Kurenai la que en esos momentos se coloco frente al Uchiha quien mirándola de frente se limito a esperar el comentario de su tutora, el cual hizo después de un breve intercambio de miradas.

-- Kiba tiene algo de razón, ¿en verdad no te preocupa esa marca? -- .lo cuestiono esta vez en espera de su respuesta la cual fue contestada únicamente con una sonrisa así como negación del castaño. – esto puede ser más serio de lo que crees… a decir verdad no sé en qué consiste ese tatuaje pero esa extraña demonio tenía una igual en la frente durante la batalla.

-- ¿Saphir tenía uno? -- .pregunto ahora un poco más serio el castaño mientras que sus compañeros parecían mostrarse desconcertados ante el reciente descubrimiento.

-- Pero Kurenai-sensei -- .llamo la pequeña Hinata dando unos pasos hacia la mujer. – si sabia eso… ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo menciono?

-- A decir verdad tampoco me había dado cuenta que tenía esa marca hasta hace minutos, pero no es algo que me agrade… después de todo nada dice que no volvamos a toparnos nuevamente con monstruos como los que nos toco enfrentar este tiempo.

Fue entonces que la sorpresa invadió totalmente los semblantes de los tres genins los cuales al parecer no habían contemplado en ningún momento esa remota posibilidad.

-- P-Pero Kurenai-sensei… nosotros… logramos acabar con ese demonio que intentaban liberar en esa ocasión…

-- ¿están seguros? -- .respondió la Kunoichi ante la afirmación de su joven alumna quien después de meditarlo un poco guardo silencio. – a decir verdad desde mi punto de vista solo fue un juego para ellos… aunque sería más acertado decir que para esa demonio. No sería extraño volver a ver a ese monstruo nuevamente…

-- En verdad… espero que eso no pase -- .susurro esta vez Kiba al recordar el esfuerzo que les había costado salir del aprieto. – ese monstruo era fatal…

-- K-Kurenai-sensei… -- .llamo la voz del pequeño castaño el cual para sorpresa de todos mantenía su mirada baja y mostraba un cierto temblor en su cuerpo. – en verdad… cree… ¿Qué ese demonio pueda volver?...

-- Natsuo-kun… -- .susurro su instructora ante la imagen de su protegido al cual se acercaba lentamente. – podría ser una posibilidad.

Hinata por su parte solo observo en un intento por comprender la reciente reacción de su amigo la cual creyó entender, después de todo al igual que ella había sentido tan cerca la muerta y el terror de tener a la colosal criatura tan cerca, sin contar con el enfrentamiento cara a cara que había sostenido algunos minutos antes de la llegada del resto de sus compañeros.

-- ¡Eso es genial! -- .Victorio el castaño para sorpresa de todos a los cuales les mostro una mirada llena de ilusión así como determinación que superaba cualquiera de las anteriores con creces. – me había estado sintiendo raro porque sentía que esa pelea no había sido en serio… pero ahora sé que si ese demonio estuvo jugando tengo otra oportunidad, ¡podre volver a enfrentarme a él!

Con los ojos desorbitados y las expresiones vacías ante la sorpresa de la declaración del pequeño ninja, el silencio perduro unos segundos hasta que…

-- ¿¡Que estas mal de la cabeza!? -- .reclamo el Inuzuka al son que se colocaba frente a Natsuo y lo tomaba por las solapas de su chamarra mientras lo observaba detenidamente. -- ¿sabes acaso lo que estás diciendo?... apenas y pudimos salir vivos de esa ¿y crees que ahora podrás vencerlo tú solo?

-- Quizás no en este momento… pero sé que puedo a llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo -- .respondió el Uchiha con un tono así como una sonrisa de total confianza.

--Dudo que puedas hacerlo -- .susurro finalmente Kiba al son que soltándolo de la chaqueta se cruzaba de brazos. – el poder de esa cosa va mas allá de lo que puede alcanzar un humano… tuvimos que unirnos los cinco ya no digamos para destruirlo sino para detenerlo, siempre y cuando que las suposiciones de Kurenai-sensei sean correctas.

-- Lo sé pero no me importa -- .volvió a comentar el castaño sin apartar su mirada decidida. – a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte me sentía emocionado por pelear con alguien tan fuerte, por eso es que esta vez me preparare aun mas y ya verás que si nos volvemos a cruzar lo derrotare.

Y cerrando su puño en señal de afirmación fue la manera en como valido su compromiso ante las mirada desconcertada de sus compañeros.

-- Yo…. Creo que puede hacerlo -- .susurro la pequeña Hinata con un tono tan tímido que apenas y podía respaldar el apoyo hacia su compañero.

-- y yo insisto en que es un anormal pero parece que nadie está de acuerdo conmigo -- .respondió Kiba con resignación al son que acariciaba al cachorro que solía llevar sobre su nuca. – Al menos tú siempre me apoyas Akamaru.

-- Como pasen las cosas parece que estas decidido -- .comento Kurenai situándose detrás de su alumno más joven quien con ingenuidad volvió su mirada hacia la mujer que después de intercambiar una mirada aligero su expresión, sonriéndole de manera tierna para así revolver con una de sus manos los cabellos de la nuca del castaño. – así que más vale que des lo mejor de ti, quiero ver hasta donde puedes llegar.

-- Hare mi mejor esfuerzo -- .respondió finalmente el castaño con una sonrisa infantil.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el umbral de un lejano bosque, oculta entre la oscuridad cierta demonio peli azul había estado observando las reacciones de cierto Uchiha que al parecer le causaban nuevamente pequeñas risas que no se molesto en silenciar.

-- supongo que escuchaste eso -- .susurro de manera juguetón mientras que pasaba delicadamente una de sus manos por el portal que hasta ahora le había facilitado su vigilancia hacia el castaño. -- ¿te preocupa?

Apareciendo un par de destellos rojizos detrás de ella la silueta de un conocido demonio se formo sobre la superficie de uno de los arboles.

-- si… je, pobre iluso… pero te advierto Saphir no volveré a seguirte en tus juegos infantiles -- .advirtió la aparición con voz autoritaria y atemorizante. – bastante humillante fue tener que seguirte en esto… pero ya hare pagar a esos mocosos después.

-- Vaya, vaya tranquilo grandote -- .contestaba la demonio al son que volvía a su forma infantil y comenzaba a sonreír de manera traviesa. -- ¿acaso no te divertiste exterminando a esas sanguijuelas?

-- Bah, esos muertos vivientes no valían mi tiempo. Así que cualquier cosa que estés planeando con ese mocoso más te vale hacerlo bien… porque la próxima vez que nos veamos no me limitare en lo absoluto.

Y sin más que decir se desvaneció entre las sombras del lugar lo que no pareció importarle mucho a la peli azul que seguía contemplando a cierto Uchiha.

-- ¿Así que no te contendrás la próxima vez, eh?... jeje será interesante ver cómo te las apañas ante esto pequeño.

* * *

Después de un largo día de caminata así como una noche de descanso entre los límites del país de la lluvia, al fin los ninjas de Konoha habían retornado a su país de origen el cual les mostraba como su cálida aldea descansaba entre los kilómetros de bosque que les faltaba por recorrer.

-- Al fin en casa -- .comento Kiba con un ánimo notorio. – jamás imagine que tendría tanta nostalgia al solo estar fuera una semana.

-- Después de la semana tan extraña ¿Qué es lo que esperabas? -- .contesto Shino sin cambiar su expresión y manteniendo la vista fija en el camino. – aun así es bueno estar de vuelta.

-- Estoy de acuerdo -- .concordó Hinata sin dejar de mostrar una apacible sonrisa ante la posibilidad de ver a cierto rubio, por el cual comenzó a preguntarse casi de inmediato.

-- Por cierto enano, ¿Qué es lo que harás al llegar a la aldea? -- .pregunto Kiba al notar que el Uchiha estaba muy callado. -- ¿volverás al entrenamiento?

-- Creo que buscare algo de comer y después me ocupare de encontrar un buen sitio -- .respondió el castaño al son que desviaba la mirada. – el viejo ya no me sirve.

-- ¿Por qué no sirve ahora? -- .cuestiono esta vez Shino con cierta curiosidad.

-- Ah es que la ultima vez tuve un pequeño encuentro con Sasuke y comencé a perderle el gusto -- .levantando un poco su rostro hacia el cielo finalmente sonrió sin dejar de caminar y tener ambas manos en la nuca. – además es bueno un cambio de aires a veces.

-- Suena como si no se agradaran el uno al otro -- .dijo Kurenai para fortuna de cierta peli azul la cual en verdad moría por decir algo que hiciera revelar al castaño su relación con cierto moreno desde la vez en que los había visto discutir. -- ¿o me equivoco?

-- No es como si lo odiara Kurenai-sensei, solo es que siento que no le caigo muy bien a pesar de que nunca me a dicho la razón -- .Trato de justificarse el infante con un tono que no parecía llevar sentimiento alguno. -- como sea siempre aparece diciéndome cosas raras y que a veces no entiendo, quizás de eso se trate tener un primo.

Para sorpresa del castaño el silencio se hizo presente, sin saber que sus palabras anteriores habían tenido efecto en todos los presentes.

-- Sasuke… ¿Es tu primo? -- .pregunto finalmente Hinata con un tono inseguro que denotaba la confianza que se tenía de que había escuchado mal anteriormente.

-- Si, o al menos algo así me comento mi madre aunque sinceramente me da igual -- .dijo finalmente llevando su apacible mirada al frente del camino. – ni siquiera sé lo que es un primo jeje.

Y ante la ignorancia del pequeño sus compañeros decidieron no entrometerse en el último de sus comentarios, después de todo aquello parecía ser ya un asunto familiar y por lo tanto les era ajeno. Fue así que el camino continuo tranquilamente hasta la aldea, momento en el que al estar justo en la entrada el castaño se detuvo en seco.

-- ¿Qué pasa Natsuo-kun? Hinata al notar que su compañero estaba alerta.

-- Es que creí que había escuchado algo… no, estoy seguro que escuche algo.

Volviendo en ese instante su mirada hacia el castaño, el sonido de veloces golpeteos acercándose a ellos paso desapercibido para el grupo quien solo noto la extraña sombra canina hasta que dé un salto se meció sobre ellos para su total sorpresa.

-- Eso es…

-- ¡Va a atacar a Natsuo-kun! -- .Interrumpió Hinata al notar como el animal efectivamente se había lanzado sobre el castaño y no sobre ellos. -- ¡Cuidado!

Sin embargo Natsuo no acato la advertencia y término siendo derribado por el animal el cual para sorpresa de todos en lugar de agredirlo, se dedico a lamer su cara al son que su victima reía debido a esto último.

-- Jaja de acuerdo Lita, vamos me atrapaste -- .gritaba al son que la loba se bajaba de su pecho y le daba espacio al castaño para incorporarse. – también me da gusto verte, ¿Cómo han estado?

-- Oye enano… ¿Esa amigo tuyo? -- .se animo a preguntar Kiba después de ver como su compañero no solo hablaba sino acariciaba el plateado pelaje de aquel animal con cierta confianza.

-- Algo así, es una hermanita y… ¿Eh, que dices? -- .se escucho decir al Uchiha quien parecía estar escuchando los gruñidos provenientes de la hembra la cual poco a poco causaba en él una preocupación que todos comenzaron a notar. – eso es grave… ¡No hay tiempo llévame rápido!

De esa manera y antes de que cualquiera pueda cuestionar sus palabras, el castaño y la loba de pelaje plateado salían disparados en dirección hacia el bosque, el cual era parte de los límites de la aldea.

-- ¡Natsuo-kun espera!... se fue… -- .susurro la pequeña Hyuuga sin entender el porqué del repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero. -- ¿Kurenai sensei que debemos hacer?

-- ¿crees que deberíamos seguirlo? -- .pregunto Kiba con un semblante intranquilo. – después de todo está en los límites de la aldea, técnicamente sería difícil que corriera algún riesgo aquí.

-- Grupo 8 -- .llamo Kurenai con voz autoritaria la cual capto casi de inmediato la atención de sus pupilos —.Quiero que sigan a su compañero y descubran que es lo que está haciendo, yo mientras tanto entregare el informe de la misión al Hokage. ¿De acuerdo?

-- ¡Si, Kurenai-sensei! -- .repitieron a una voz antes de seguir el rumbo que habían tomado el castaño momentos anteriores, al parecer todos estaban preocupados por el mas de lo que aparentaban y eso le arrebato una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer.

-- Parece ser que este viaje fortaleció la confianza entre ustedes y los unió mas como equipo – .susurro Kurenai dirigiéndose hacia la aldea. – les costó trabajo, pero a final de cuentas mis pequeños han madurado.

Así riendo para sí misma se encamino a entregar los resultados de lo que para ella significarían una misión exitosa, a pesar de los percances los cuales estaba segura habían solo servido al desarrollo de sus niños como futuras promesas de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

* * *

Habiéndose alejado unos kilómetros de la entrada principal el equipo 8 recorría velozmente el bosque a través de las ramas de los troncos, los cuales si bien podrían ser un problema tanto como para el cruce y la visibilidad, a los ninjas instruidos parecía resultarles fácil evitarlas así como usarlas en su beneficio al maniobrar a través de ellas. De un momento a otro el cachorro blanco emitió unos ladridos hacia su amo.

-- Si yo tampoco e perdido su rastro Akamaru -- .Contesto el genin al son que se volvía hacia sus compañeros. -- están cerca de cinco kilómetros delante de nosotros, tenemos que apresurarnos o nunca los alcanzaremos chicos.

-- Fue muy listo que registraran el olor de esa loba Kiba-kun.

-- No estoy siguiendo su olor sino el del enano, en mi opinión es más confiable seguir un aroma que nos sea familiar.

-- Ah, E-entiendo -- .concordó la peli azul aumentando la velocidad junto a sus compañeros los cuales no se percataron de cómo esta se detenía en seco al ver a cierta persona que recorría tranquilamente el bosque bajo sus pies. – N-Naruto-kun…

Observándolo durante unos segundos la pequeña Hyuuga no pudo evitar sonreír, al son que se ocultaba detrás de los árboles y para de esa manera poder seguir contemplando al chico que en palabras propias era su fuente de inspiración.

-- ¿Cómo le habrá ido en su misión?.. Seguramente tuvo éxito -- .pensaba muy convencida Hinata mientras que en su interior se preguntaba el si estaría bien ir a su lado aunque se tratara solamente de un breve intercambio de palabras, lo cual pronto se reprocharía a si misma por carecer del valor para llevar a cabo algo eso. – probablemente acabe diciendo alguna incoherencia o no salgan palabras de mi…

Maldiciéndose entonces la pequeña se limito a observar de manera discreta al rubio para no incomodarlo, aunque cualquiera dudaría que pudiera darse cuenta más al haberse quedado dormido al pie de uno de los arboles.

Así durante unos minutos Hinata se mantuvo inerte en su lugar donde su mente no pudo evitar divagar en la pregunta eterna del porque de su cobardía, convenciéndose cada vez más que si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para no callar lo que sentía quizás las cosas cambiarían mucho y para mejor, cuestionándose el de sus sentimientos serian aceptados y más aun del si aquel rubio sentiría algo por su persona, aunque la misma podría afirmar que apenas y reconocía su existencia.

-- Quizás si fuera tan fuerte como Natsuo-kun podría… -- .se dijo al son que recargaba e espaldas al árbol y meditaba un poco, invadiéndola una sorpresa segundos después al recordar el porqué estaba en ese bosque y la manera tan repentina en que lo había olvidado. – es cierto… se supone que lo seguiríamos y… debo irme…

Sin embargo la pequeña no se movía, mas al volver su mirada hacia Naruto quien seguía sin dar fe a su existencia lo que a pesar de desanimarla un poco no parecía molestarla, observando el lugar que sus compañeros habían seguido momentos atrás en respectivas ocasiones en un intento por decidirse si seguir o quedarse en aquel lugar.

* * *

Kilómetros mas adelante el bosque finalmente cedía dándole paso a un terreno más árido y pedregoso que indicaba el comienzo de las montañas, a las cuales cierto Uchiha en compañía de su peluda compañera debieron haberse adentrado según el rastro que hasta ahora habían seguido Shino, Kiba y Akamaru. Este lugar se trataba de una cadena de montañas situada al este de su aldea la cual a pesar de conocerse no era muy habitada por su extrema vida salvaje así como condiciones hostiles, conocida simplemente como el valle Koha.

-- Parece ser que Hinata efectivamente se quedo detrás -- .comento Shino quien sin apartar su vista del retorno parecía estar esperando por ella. – después de todo tenias razón.

-- Si bueno ya sabes, cuando ese raro de Naruto está cerca actúa de esta forma -- .contesto el Inuzuka restándole importancia y siguiendo a su mascota la cual comenzaba a subir una cuesta pedregosa. – este camino nos adentra en las montañas… me pregunto a que habrá venido el enano a este lugar…

-- Quizás tenga que ver con lo que dijo antes de irse… ¿recuerdas que llamo a la loba, su hermana?

-- Lo tuve en mente -- .contesto Kiba secamente, a decir verdad lo había estado analizando desde que lo escucho del castaño peor aquello le parecía genéticamente imposible. – supongo que podríamos pedirle unas respuestas cuando lo encontremos.

Y de esa manera los dos genins acompañados por el pequeño sabueso comenzaron el largo trayecto de subida el cual les costó un poco de trabajo al comenzar a resentir el efecto de la altura, es decir la disminución de aire conforme esta se volvía mayor.

-- Creo que comienzo a entender lo que decían de este… lugar -- .comento Kiba un poco agitado. -- ¿Están bien Shino, Akamaru?

-- Puedo seguir… al menos un poco más.

Fue la contestación del Abúrame la cual seguida de un par de ladridos por parte del sabueso terminaron con la conversación por el momento, continuando de esa manera su camino hasta llegar a una planicie en la que varias cuevas parecían distribuirse por todo el lugar, formando de esta manera un sistema en el que cualquiera quedaría atrapado de intentar cruzarlas aunque para su fortuna el aroma del castaño al que buscaban se percibía fácilmente por lo que debería estar cerca.

-- Bien, manténganse juntos esta en esa cueva ñalo repentinamente el Inuzuka a sus compañeros los cuales junto a él se apresuraron a escabullirse sigilosamente hasta el acceso desde donde intentaron escuchar algo. – veamos mis sentidos son más agudos que los de una persona corriente así que si quizás pueda… si… lo escucho.

"_Pero… sé que es difícil pero tengo que intentarlo, nadie más puede hacerlo"_

-- ¿Y qué es lo que dice?

-- No lo sé… no es muy claro ó Kiba de manera paciente a la pregunta de Shino, intentando poco después volver a interceptar la conversación del castaño.

"_claro que no me importan los riesgos… hare lo que pueda para ayudarte, mama"_

-- ¿mama?... como es que…

-- Eh… Kiba… -- .Llamo de sorpresa Shino a su compañero el cual al voltear noto con cierto fastidio que estaban rodeados por media docena de lobos grises que apenas y se contenían en atacar. – tenemos compañía.

-- Si, eso parece… -- .contesto el Inuzuka dando un suspiro en señal de resignación.

En ese mismo momento dentro de la cueva el ambiente no era muy diferente para el castaño el cual de igual forma estaba rodeado por lobos de pelajes grises y plateados, claro que a este parecían solo vigilarlo ya que la confianza que les daba la hembra alfa así como una de sus hermanas les desconcertaba.

-- Por favor no me prohíbas hacer esto -- .rogo el castaño dirigiéndose a la loba que yacía frente a sus ojos, esta de pelaje blanco y gris quizás debido a su edad la cual no parecía tener culpa de la pobre condiciones que sus azulados ojos mostraban. – sé que puedo traer las hierbas que necesitas de la cima del monte.

-- Yo lo acompañare madre -- .resonó misteriosamente una voz femenina proveniente de la lobezna Lita. – si dejamos que tus heridas se infecten mas la enfermedad avance, sé que mi hermano y yo podemos hacerlo.

-- Lita… -- .llamo con voz autoritaria la líder de la manda silenciando a los dos impulsivos. – no hemos hablando de tu atrevimiento de meter a tu hermano en esto… si mi espíritu se quebranta ante algo como esta enfermedad es que no estaba capacitada para seguir liderando y entonces podrás ser mi sucesora.

Así la hembra alfa observo como su sucesora oculto su mirada, mientras que un Uchiha no muy convencido por sus palabras se limito a apretar los dientes así como los puños en señal de resignación.

-- me niego, esto no es algo que debamos dejar a la suerte… ¡iré por esa medicina a la cima del monte!

-- No tienes que hacerlo solo -- .resonó una conocida voz en la entrada de la guarida la cual llamo tanto la atención de bestias como la del pequeño humano. – no te libraras tan fácil de nosotros.

-- Kiba… -- .sonrió un poco Natsuo al ver a sus compañeros. – lo siento pero creo que es acertado decir que esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer… ¡los veré al regresar chicos!

-- ¡O-Oye enano espera! -- .reclamo casi de inmediato el Inuzuka el cual pronto se vio rodeado por los lobos que obstaculizaron su paso, pudiendo notar como su compañero en compañía de la loba plateada se perdían de vista. -- ¿Qué es lo que hacen? Solo intento ayudar a mi compañero.

-- Jeje veo que mi pequeño no a cambiando… es justo como la brisa del viento, siempre va a donde quiere y no hay que lo pueda parar – .comento resignada la hembra alfa llamando la atención tanto de Kiba así como de Shino, los cuales no parecieron impresionarse mucho al ver al animal parlante después de todo ese habilidad ya se había dado a conocer en algunas criaturas de la aldea. – descuiden no les haremos daño… ya que parecen tener alguna relación con él, no por algo les pidió que esperaran aquí.

Shino se mantuvo al marguen de intercambiar palabras con la lobezna, después de todo por la experiencia de Kiba y las enseñanzas de su clan parecía ser el más justo para establecer un vinculo con la manada.

-- A decir verdad es nuestro compañero -- .explico Kiba tranquilamente y sin señal de dudas en su voz a pesar de la desventaja numérica que se les presentaba en caso de algún conflicto. — Soy Kiba Inuzuka y estos son mis compañeros, Shino Abúrame y Akamaru.

-- Soy Sheeva, líder de la manada… ¿así que Inuzuka?, había oído algunas historias sobre tu clan antes de apartarnos de la villa y evitar el contacto humano.

-- A decir verdad podría decir lo mismo, mi clan contaba historias sobre su especie y lo poderosas que eran como compañeros de batalla – .comento Kiba cruzándose de brazos y analizando a todas las especies de esa manada. – fue una lástima lo de su migración, le enseñaron tantas cosas a mi clan.

Sheeva no dijo palabra alguna, limitándose a observar a los visitantes y el pequeño cachorro blanco con sus profundas gemas azuladas las cuales hicieron retroceder a Akamaru quien rápidamente busco refugio en la chaqueta de su amo, el cual por su parte decidido dejar de comentar el tema ya que creía haber tocado una fibra sensible.

-- Escuche que estaba herida… ¿en verdad las plantas medicinales que necesitan se encuentran en la cima del monte Koha?

Esta vez obtuvo un gesto de parte de la hembra alfa que lo hizo estremecer por completo, las condiciones de ese lugar eran conocidas ya que no daban lugar a la sobrevivencia humana.

-- Debemos detenerlo… entiendo ahora él porque nos pidió escapar pero el corre el mismo riesgo que nosotros – .dijo apresurándose hacia la salida. – vamos Shino tenemos que detenerlo.

Sin embargo el rugido de la lobezna los detuvo casi al instante.

-- como ya lo dije antes, nada detendrá a ese niño así que no veo el sentido de salir corriendo de esa manera -- .aseguro la hembra aligerando un poco su autoritaria voz. – además quiero creer en él, aun sabiendo que sus posibilidades son escasas… después de todo aquí es cuando puedo ver cuanto a crecido mi pequeño.

-- Suena como si lo conociera de hace tiempo aventuro a decir Shino con su usual tono serio. – Incluso como si lo hubiera criado.

-- Se podría decir que así fue -- .contesto Sheeva ante la mirada atónita de los ninjas. – tenemos algo de tiempo antes de saber que sucedió, ¿les gustaría escuchar la historia?

Tanto Shino como Kiba estuvieron a punto de contestar cuando el sonido de tenues pasos y una respiración agitada invadió el lugar, volviendo todos la mirada hacia la entrada donde poco a poco se rebeló la silueta de una conocida niña quien con su tímido tono de voz pregunto…

-- ¿P-Puedo escuchar yo también?

Continuara...

* * *

Bien, eh aqui el capitulo 17 y con el, el incio de la segunda saga la cual planeo hacer alguna revelaciones claves como lo sera el siguiente capitulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado y poder subir el siguiente capitulo a mas tardar para el proximo lunes.

Antes de que lo olvide, tan solo una aclaracion con las canciones que suelo poner. Generalmente cuando solo doy nombre de la cancion quiere decir que uso esa musica para mera ambientacion, mientras que si pongo los lyrics y es un songfic. Espero no confundir mucho con eso n__nU

Bien ahora a los Reviews.

**Txiki: Que bueno que te haya gustado el final de la primera saga y sobre lo de del jutsu, pues prometi que habria un desquite tarde o temprano xD. En cuanto a tu pregunta, como podras ver en este capitulo practicamente la historia sigue despues de uno o dos dias del fin de la primera saga, asi que los protagonistas siguen con las mismas edad: Shino, Kiba, Hinata 12, Natsuo 11.**

**Angelitauzumaki: Si creo que esta quedando muy obvia n__nU, lo siento por lo de como te salio lo del chantaje debio ser incomodo x.x... y sigo maldiciendo a esta cosa que no me deja subir al menos un dibujo para mostrarlo .. Oh en fin me alegra que te haya gustado la primera saga y espero que esta te agrade igual o mas en la que como ya dijiste, si habra aunque sea un poco mas de NatsHina.**

Bien parece ser que es todo y nuevamente, gracias a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para leerme y mas para dejarme un comentario, nos vemos en el capitulo 18 y feliz semana santa a todo aquel que la celebre. Saludos


	18. Capitulo 18 Pasado

Como nota para este capitulo tan solo dire que ya que es una retrospectiva de lo que sucedio en el pasado, lo que este escrito en cursivas es la narracion de Sheeva en cuanto a los hechos.

A estas alturas creo que no es nesesario decir que Kishimoto es dueño de los personajes utilizados en esta historia, a excepcion del personaje principal y algunos otros claro.

* * *

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 18 – La vida a través de sus ojos_

Valle Koha… 5 años atrás…

"_Recuerdo exactamente como sucedió, aquella tarde Lita mi hija había cumplido recién tres meses de edad y le mostraba los limites de nuestro territorio"_

-- Hasta aquí llega territorio norte -- .declaro una joven madre quien desde un peñasco mostraba a su cría una vista espectacular del bosque que se extendía ante sus ojos, observándose a lo lejos los rastros de una pequeña villa. – el este y el sur se entienden a través de las montañas que algún día lideraras junto a la manada.

Sin embargo la plateada cría parecía prestarle más atención a la lejana villa que se veía en el horizonte que a las palabras de su progenitora, algo que no paso desapercibido para esta.

-- ¿me estas escuchando Lita?

-- S-si madre -- .respondió casi de inmediato la cría sin poder evitar preguntar después. – Madre… lo que se ve a lo lejos… ¿es el hogar de los humanos?

-- Si, así es ¿algo te inquieta?

-- Ah es solo que… bueno escuche de mis hermanos que antes solíamos vivir en compañía de ellos… y solo… -- .Al ver como la expresión de su madre se endurecía la pequeña cría de cabello plateado parecía resultarle difícil encontrar las palabras sin embargo aun así continuo. – quería saber porque nos apartamos de esta manera… me gustaría conocer eso a lo que llaman humano.

Fue entonces que un bufido por parte de la loba alfa hizo pensar mejor a la cría, quien por un segundo comenzó a dudar en que si dar su opinión del asunto había sido una idea correcta.

-- Mi intención fue buscar una vida mejor que solo ser la herramienta de los humanos que nos usaban para pelear por ellos -- .explico secamente Sheeva antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse. — se está mejor aquí, hacemos lo que queremos y que ellos hagan lo mismo… no veo muy necesario que conozcas a algún humano.

Sin embargo la curiosidad de la cría no pareció haber sido saciada, aun así conociendo las reacciones de su madre opto por guardar silencio y permitir que le siguiera mostrando el territorio que en palabras de la misma algún día heredaría.

"_Ahora que lo pienso es curioso como la vida juega de manera tan irónica, mas aun después de la pequeña conversación con Lita en la que nunca me imagine que su curiosidad la llevaría a conocer a uno de esos seres por los que tanto se había preguntado"_

Siguiendo su caminata a través del valle pedregoso la cría de loba noto como repentinamente como su madre se ponía al asecho, indicándole el olfateo de esta hacia el aire que respiraban de que algo no debía estar bien.

-- no… puede ser -- .susurraba la hembra alfa sin dejar de examinar los alrededores tanto con la vista como con el olfato. – imposible… ninguno humano a estado aquí en años…

-- ¿Qué dices madre?... ¿un humano está aquí? -- .pregunto Lita desconcertada al son que intentaba igual localizar a la susodicha criatura con ayuda de sus sentidos, los cuales desafortunadamente no estaban tan desarrollados como los de su progenitora. -- ¿en verdad un humano está aquí?

-- ¡Lita regresa de inmediato a la madriguera! -- .ordeno de inmediato Sheeva al son que saltaba hacia una columna de piedras que se situaba justo en el barranco por el que transitaban. -- ¡Espera mi regreso y ni se te ocurra seguirme!

-- P-Pero madre… -- .contesto la cría en vano ya que haciendo gala de sus habilidades su madre se había deslizado ágilmente por las rocas y usándolas como pedestal descendió hasta terreno seguro para sumergirse poco después en un bosque cercano. – yo quería ir contigo…

Así sin más esta observo en la dirección en la que la loba había partido segundos anteriores, atravesando a gran velocidad los arboles del bosque que a medida que avanzaba comenzaban a espesarse así como el extraño aroma que seguía a intensificarse.

-- Definitivamente es un humano -- .pensó Sheeva sin detener su andar. -- ¿pero que hace en un lugar como este?

Así después de algunos minutos la loba llego hasta un claro en el que se oculto detrás de unos matorrales con intención de mantenerse oculta, no se había revelado ante un humano desde hace años y no era su intención hacerlo. Sin embargo lo que observo junto al rio la desconcertó por completo.

-- ¿U-Un niño?...

"_Lo recuerdo perfectamente, la primera vez que mis ojos contemplaron a ese pequeño castaño el cual desde el primer momento me sorprendió, claro que en ese momento el asombro fue algo superficial ya que no sabía porque motivos estaría en un lugar como este"_

Sheeva pareció examinar un momento al infante antes de actuar, al juzgar por su apariencia era realmente un pequeño de no más de seis años, el cual quizás se había perdido o caído al rio y de esa manera ser arrastrado por la corriente hasta ese lugar, explicándose de esa manera su repentina estadía así como sus ropajes tanto sucios como gastados.

-- Da igual es su problema el cómo haya llegado aquí -- .se dijo a sí misma la bestia observando una vez más al infante antes de dirigirse hacia su hogar. -- Si no sobrevive aquí es que así debía de ser.

Mientras tanto aquel pequeño castaño ajeno a la presencia de la loba parecía estar observando una de sus piernas por las cuales corría un hilo de sangre el cual a juzgar por su expresión inocente y vaga, no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

-- Creo que duele un poquito… -- .susurraba para sí mientras tocaba suavemente su herida lo que le provocaría un par de gestos involuntarios. – fue una suerte que el rio estuviera debajo de ese acantilado o no la hubiera contado… aunque ahora creo que no sé en qué lugar estoy.

Poco después en un intento por incorporarse cayó sobre sus rodillas un poco adolorido, parecía que la herida a pesar de no demostrarlo mucho le estaba causando problemas para andar.

-- Ouch… esto dificulta un poco las cosas -- .comento el castaño tomando una posición de meditación en la cual pensaba como arreglárselas. – mm que puedo hacer ahora… ¿uh?

Sin embargo el sonido de lo que parecían ser gruñidos distrajo su atención, volviendo su mirada hacia unos matorrales en donde una bestia no tardo mucho en hacer acto de aparición, la cual al juzgar por la manera en como mostraba sus colmillos y encajaba sus celestes ojos en el pequeño parecía querer despedirlo del lugar en cualquier segundo.

-- Oh, un perrito -- .comento Natsuo alegremente y sin quitar su mirada de inocencia la cual ahora dirigió hacia la bestia. -- ¿Cómo estás?

Pero un feroz ladrido fue lo único que el castaño obtuvo como respuesta ante su cordial saludo, lo que no borro su inocente expresión que se mantuvo aun ante la peligrosa aproximación de la lobezna.

-- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? -- .volvió a preguntar al son que comenzaba a gatear hasta la bestia la cual pareció desconcertada ante esto. -- ¿Eres de por aquí?

Y como si de una broma se tratara la diminuta palma del castaño se postro sobre la nariz de la loba la cual sintió como el pequeño humano la apretaba suavemente para posteriormente reír de manera infantil sin detenerse, a lo que la bestia respondió dando un salto hacia atrás y poniéndose a la defensiva.

-- ¿eh, que pasa? -- .volvió a preguntar inocentemente el infante al son que gateaba nuevamente hacia la loba.

Aun así la bestia siguió retrocediendo, perpleja ante la actitud del infante el cual en ningún momento mostraba temor ante ella, mas aun demostrando un calor extraño en la mirada que nadie había logrado transmitirle hasta ahora.

-- ¡A-Apártate hijo de hombre! -- .amenazo Sheeva sin dejar de mostrar sus colmillos. – No sé por dónde llegaste... pero si no quieres acabar aquí más vale que te largues.

Sin embargo el castaño se mantuvo con su aire de inocencia, por lo que lejos de apartarse intento acercarse a la loba que seguía sin creer que sus intentos por intimidarlo no surtían efecto con el pequeño invasor.

-- No soy hijo de hombre -- .respondió ingenuamente el niño ante el último comentario. -- Me llamo Natsuo ¿y tú?

"_Era la primera vez que conocía a un humano como lo era él y no por el hecho de que parecía ignorar que podría destrozarlo en cualquier segundo, sino por la inocencia y la pureza que su mirada reflejaba. Un total sentimiento de pureza que hasta ahora no había conocido en ningún ser humano."_

Sheeva mantuvo su mirada fija en el pequeño, el cual por el contrario parecía distraer su atención ante cualquier cosa, incluyendo esto a una diminuta hormiga que pasaba a su lado cargando una hoja en dirección hacia su hormiguero o una simple mariposa que revoloteaba alrededor de su cabeza para finalmente postrarse en la nariz del niño con intención de desplegar sus alas multicolor.

Todo esto calmo un poco el semblante de la loba quien aun así no pudo preguntarse qué hacia un pequeño de semejante edad en un lugar como ese, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de manera violenta al percibir una presencia que en su opinión no debía estar ni cerca de ahí.

-- Creí haberte dicho que regresaras a la madriguera, Lita.

Fue entonces que ante aquel frio comentario la cría hizo acto de aparición, emergiendo de entre algunos matorrales con la mirada un poco baja debido a la pena que debía estar sintiendo al haber desobedecido a su madre. Aun así se encontró el tiempo para darle una mirada rápida al humano frente a sus ojos, desconcertándose al obtener una sonrisa así como un ingenuo gesto en señal de saludo por su parte.

-- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -- .interrumpió Sheeva dirigiendo sus profundos ojos celestes hacia su atemorizada cría.

-- Yo bueno… -- .la lobezna de pelaje plateado guardo silencio antes de contestar con su temeroso tono. -- solo quería ver lo que es un humano…

Con la loba alfa lanzando una mirada de represaría a su cría y a un castaño con su atención centrada en la mariposa que revoloteaba sobre su nariz el silencio reino algunos minutos, hasta el momento en que Sheeva suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió nuevamente en dirección hacia los matorrales seguida por la vista de su aun desconcertada hija.

-- Volvamos a la madriguera. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí.

Ante aquel comentario Lita siguió sin represarías a su progenitora volviendo una vez más su mirada hacia el pequeño humano.

-- Es como si fuera diferente a nosotros… pero a la vez siento como si no lo fuera -- .pensó con un dejo de curiosidad. – entonces esto es un humano…

Fue entonces que al examinarlo más detenidamente la cría se dio cuenta de la herida que el castaño mantenía en su pierna izquierda lo cual le preocupo un poco, aunque al volver su atención hacia su madre pudo observar por unos segundos como esta también parecía haberlo notado. ¿Acaso le preocupaba el pequeño humano?

* * *

-- Espera… ¿Dejaste a Natsuo a su suerte aun sabiendo lo de su herida? -- .interrumpió Kiba con un dejo de molestia y sorpresa. – por no mencionar lo de su actitud… a veces sinceramente me sorprende que sepa vestirse solo.

Tanto Kiba como Hinata notaron como la brusca interrupción de su compañero parecía haber molestado a más de uno de los miembros de la manada, sin embargo Sheeva se mantuvo apacible antes de responder a eso.

-- ¿Sigue vivo no es así?... y a decir verdad, no te convendría mucho subestimar a mi pequeño o podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa.

Kiba no pudo objetar ante el último comentario de Sheeva, tenía que darle la razón y no solo a ella ya que parecía que siempre aquel Uchiha se las arreglaba para darles alguna sorpresa con su disparatada actitud.

-- Lamentamos la interrupción -- .se disculpo Hinata con su tímido tono.-- ¿podría seguir contándonos la historia?

La lobezna no pudo evitar mirar a la peli azul directamente a sus cristalinos ojos, sintiendo esta como si los celestes ojos de Sheeva pudieran penetrar hasta el fondo de su alma lo que la hizo sentirse indefensa por unos segundos, hasta el momento en que mostraba lo que se asimilaba a una sonrisa.

-- Tienes una mirada… interesante pequeña.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, siguiendo el trayecto hacia la cima de la montaña cierto Uchiha en compañía de una peculiar lobezna de pelaje plateado avanzaban tranquilamente en su empresa, notando el primero como su compañera en repetidas ocasiones le lanzaba miradas fijas.

-- ¿Qué sucede Lita? -- .pregunto finalmente el castaño al sentirse un poco acosado. – estas... rara.

La susodicha no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al escuchar que la persona que a sus ojos había redefinido la palabra "raro" ahora la llamara rara. ¿Raro no?

-- pensaba en lo mucho que has cambiado desde la primera vez que nos vimos... -- .respondió finalmente. – y me sorprende el cómo a pesar del tiempo sigues siendo tú hermanito, jeje.

-- ¿de verdad? -- .pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa. – me alegra, porque a mis ojos a pesar de haber crecido sigues siendo la misma que conocí hace años, hermanita.

El recuerdo de sus momentos juntos vividos hace años no pudo evitar hacerse presente al recomenzar su trayecto hacia la cima del monte.

* * *

"_No sé que me hizo hacerlo, pero había algo que me impedía abandonar a ese pequeño a su suerte por lo que a mi pesar, lo monte en mi espalda y junto a Lita regresamos a la madriguera donde el resto de la manada ya nos esperaba."_

En la acogedora cueva que desde hace años había servido como refugio para la manada Koha, los lobos que la conformaban esperaban la aparición de su líder después de una satisfactoria cacería la cual podía comprobarse fácilmente con solo ver los cuerpos inertes de las presas que ese día habían conseguido. Aun así si alguien mostraba impaciencia por comer esta desapareció al instante al ver llegar a Sheeva junto a su cría así como un inusual pasajero que a sus espaldas parecía haber sido vencido por el sueño.

Aun así nadie se atrevió a preguntar por la presencia del castaño, salvo las crías que con una notoria curiosidad no dejaban de darle un vistazo al ser con poco pelo que desapareció dentro de la madriguera junto a su líder y descendiente.

Lita la descendiente directa de Sheeva y la próxima sucesora al mando de aquella manada no dejaba de preguntarse del porque el repentino cambio en la actitud de su madre, no porque le molestara la presencia del castaño, lejos de eso le agradaba poder contemplar así como aprender más de lo que ella se refería como humano, sin embargo la lobezna alfa era conocida por su perspicacia y frialdad en cuanto a la toma de sus decisiones siempre encaminadas hacia el bien de su familia principal razón por la que se habían alejado de la convivencia de sus antes compañeros en batalla.

-- Debe estar muy cansado -- .susurro la pequeña cría al ver a los ojos al castaño el cual mantenía su vista cerrada, notando como anteriormente se había acurrucado en el pelaje de su madre.— o muy lastimado…

-- No está dormido porque lo quiera, es involuntario -- .contesto Sheeva pesadamente antes de bajar cuidadosamente a Natsuo sobre un montón de hojas que había estado reuniendo con sus patas. – es solo que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a las condiciones de este lugar, así que su cuerpo está luchando por adaptarse.

Con un poco de observación Lita pudo darle la razón a su madre, notándolo sobre todo el respiración agitada del castaño que comenzaba a preocuparle.

-- ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo? -- .pregunto la cría de manera inconsciente.

-- Solo él puede ayudarse la loba adulta dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la cueva. – si tiene el coraje y el espíritu para sobreponerse a esta situación sobrevivirá, de lo contario sería lo mismo a que si lo hubiera dejado abandonado en el rio.

Y sin decir nada mas salió de la madriguera, dejando a una cría de pelaje plateado pensativa acerca de las últimas palabras de su madre, comprendiendo minutos después que efectivamente era poco lo que podía hacer para ayudar así que solo se hecho al lado del castaño en espera de que ocurriera algo.

"_No fue necesario esperar al día siguiente para saber los resultados como lo había pensado esa vez, ya que cerca de la media noche el pequeño recobro la conciencia y por primera vez desde que lo había conocido actuó como lo esperaba."_

-- ¿D-donde estoy? -- .se pregunto el niño al darse cuenta de la poca visibilidad del lugar debido sobre todo a las altas horas de la noche. – vaya… hay muchos perritos aquí…

Susurro al notar a todos los lobos adultos así como crías que esparcidos a través del lugar descansaban tranquilamente, por lo que aun entre su desconcierto intento reincorporarse lo que le fue difícil con su reciente herida la cual para su sorpresa parecía haber sido tratada anteriormente con alguna especie de hierba.

-- No te esfuerces mucho -- .se escucho la voz de una conocida loba quien algunos metros a su lado parecía haber vigilado el lugar todo el tiempo. — de lo contario tus heridas no se cerraran.

Inspeccionando un poco el lugar finalmente Natsuo pudo determinar el origen de la voz y después de un poco de observación, su vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad pudiendo así notar los celestes ojos así como el pelaje de la lobezna.

-- ¿Tu me ayudaste? -- .pregunto el castaño al son que sin esperar respuesta le regalaba una sonrisa propia. – Gracias.

Aun así el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, negándose aun así a perder su semblante tranquilo e infantil durante los minutos en que sostuvo la mirada de la loba quien parecía examinarlo detenidamente.

-- ¿Por qué estas en este lugar? -- .pregunto finalmente con voz seca así como autoritaria.

-- a decir verdad… no lo sé -- .Respondió casi de inmediato. — aunque quizás el que haya perdido el equilibrio en esa pendiente y el que haya despertado junto al rio tengan alguna conexión…

Al parecer a Sheeva no le interesaron los debates mentales que el Uchiha tenía consigo mismo, limitándose a observar sus ojos en busca de una mentira o alguna señal que le revelara si ocultaba algo. Lo cual al final no consiguió.

-- ¿y como que estabas haciendo cerca de pendiente, mas dentro del bosque? -- .volvió a cuestionar la loba. -- ¿no deberías estar a salvo en casa o en la academia aprendiendo cosas?

-- Entrenaba. Si quiero ser fuerte tengo que practicar a diario.

-- ¿entrenar?... -- .la bestia no pudo evitar levantar una ceja en señal de desconcierto. --… seguro debes de darle muchos dolores de cabeza a tu madre.

-- Si, quizás -- .respondió Natsuo sin inmutarse ante el comentario de su anfitriona. – umm… me preguntaba… ¿puedo dormir aquí?

Ante aquella pregunta la lobezna guardo unos minutos de silencio para finalmente contestar.

-- Solo te torciste un tobillo, mañana deberías de estar bien y entonces te marcharas de este lugar. Sin discusión alguna.

A pesar de la manera poco amable en que aquellas palabras le fueron dichas al castaño, este asintió con una sonrisa típica para finalmente recostarse sobre las hojas e intentar conciliar el sueño, ignorando que cierta lobezna aun parecía examinarlo con su fría mirada.

-- No importa que sea solo un niño… -- .pensó para sí misma la bestia. — Somos de dos mundos distintos y no puedo permitir que siga cerca de la manada, no sé como su contacto pueda afectar en Lita o al resto de las crías.

Y observando a su cría que permanecía recostada a su lado se dispuso a descansar, teniendo siempre una vigilancia constante en el pequeño humano que a pesar de su aparente inocencia no se había ganado su confianza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente sin embargo la desesperación de la loba fue notoria cuando en su despertar se topo con que tanto el humano así como su cría no estaban dentro de la cueva, por lo que utilizando su olfato una nueva sorpresa se mostro en sus facciones al percibir el olor de ambos fuera de la madriguera. A paso lento y sigiloso la lobezna se encamino hacia las afueras del lugar en busca de respuestas.

¿Cuál era el fin de aquello? No podía evitar preguntarse la bestia conforme acortaba su distancia entre ella y la que seguramente sería su presa en caso de que sus acciones pusieran en riesgo la vida de su cría, notando conforme se acercaba lo que parecía ser una conversación a la cual se ocupo de prestar toda la atención posible.

-- Vaya… para ser un humano no pareces saber mucho de tu especie -- .se escucho hablar a Lita con un tono que denotaba tanto sorpresa como decepción. – es una lástima… eres el primer humano que conozco y tenía algunas preguntas…

-- la verdad sigo sin entender lo que me dices -- .susurro ahora una segunda voz juvenil proveniente de cierto castaño. – has mencionado la palabra "humano" y "hombre" para referirte a mi… ¿Por qué es que me llamas de esa manera?

La sorpresa de Lita no se hizo esperar al igual que la de su madre quien se las había apañado para espiarlos entre la oscuridad de la cueva, ya más tranquila al haber descubierto que solamente mantenían una conversación sobre una roca mientras observaban el amanecer de ese día.

-- ¿no lo sabes?... un humano es lo que eres tú, al menos tu descripción encaja con las palabras de mi madre…

-- Entonces tendrá algo que ver eso… ¿Qué me llame hijo de hombre? -- .susurro mas para sí mismo el castaño al son que soltaba una pequeña risa de ignorancia. – bueno creo en si no importa.

La pequeña loba pareció pestañear ante el último comentario del castaño, imaginaba que su primer contacto con aquella especie sería algo extraño pero no a ese nivel, pareciéndole de momento que aquel chico no solo era ignorante sino además demasiado despreocupado.

-- Oye… -- .llamo repentinamente el castaño en un intento por captar la atención de la plateada cría. – por lo que mencionas ustedes ya han estado cerca de humanos, ¿acaso se alejaron?

Lita esta vez guardo silencio, cuestionándose el si debería o no responder aquella pregunta, esta hablo finalmente después de algunos minutos.

-- Eso parece ser, a decir verdad no se mucho de las razones que tuvo mi manada para cortar sus lazos con los humanos de tu villa -- .explico la cría haciendo una pausa en sus palabras. -- … Mama no me a dicho nada, sin embargo sus palabras siempre han sido que pertenecemos a dos mundos distintos y no podemos coexistir juntos.

Tanto el castaño como la lobezna se miraron entre si, como si buscaran respuesta el uno en el otro, finalmente fue el Uchiha el que hablo.

-- Algo debió haber ocurrido para que tomara esa decisión… la verdad no es que apoye esa idea -- .el joven castaño bajo un poco su mirada pensando acerca de la situación que no sabía hasta que punto comprendía. – pero a mi parecer creo que todos somos iguales.

-- ¿Qué te hace decir algo así? -- .pregunto Lita con mucho interés ante aquella opinión que contradecía radicalmente las enseñanzas de su progenitora.

-- No lo sé -- .respondió el castaño aun pensativo. — es solo que…a pesar de tener una apariencia distinta no creo que en el fondo seamos tan distintos.

Levantando entonces la mirada hacia el horizonte el pequeño humano mostro una sonrisa sincera y una mirada firme.

-- Todos estamos en este mundo y vivimos juntos, de alguna manera… siento que unos dependemos de otros.

-- Palabras atrevidas para alguien que no tiene como respaldar sus ideas, Hijo de hombre -- .se escucho decir a Sheeva quien acercándose a ambos con paso decidido se limito a detenerse frente a los dos críos. – Lita, no vuelvas a irte de mi lado sin consultarme.

-- S-Si, madre -- .respondió apenada la susodicha y bajando su mirada se dispuso a ir junto a la lobezna alfa.

-- Bien parece que tus heridas se han curado -- .volvió a comentar Sheeva dándole una cortante mirada al castaño. — ahora como acordamos debes marcharte.

-- Si, siento las molestias -- .comento alegremente el chico. – y gracias por todo.

Así Natsuo le dio una última mirada al par de lobas las cuales observaron su partida, siendo detenido sin embargo por la voz de Sheeva.

-- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

-- ¿Uh? -- .fue la única respuesta inteligente que pudo dar el castaño antes de contestar. – Regresare a la aldea, pude ver en qué dirección esta así que si tengo suerte podre orientarme a través del bosque.

-- P-Pero… llegar ahí te tomaría al menos dos días, ¡no sobrevivirás a los peligros del trayecto!

-- ¿Peligros? -- .se pregunto Natsuo ante el terror que Lita mostraba en su último comentario.

-- Si peligros -- .contesto ahora Sheeva. – este lugar es famoso porque la supervivencia de su especie es nula, no solo las condiciones del lugar juega en su contra se deben considerar además los cambios en los factores climáticos y las especies salvajes que estarán más que dispuestas a devorarte ahí abajo. Sinceramente no creo que dures más de una hora después de bajar el monte.

Sin embargo el apacible rostro del castaño ni siquiera se inmuto, mas aun parecía estar pensando todos aquellos comentarios dichos por la loba.

-- así que es este lugar tiene esas cosas eh… -- .susurro Natsuo antes de que sus ojos mostraran una extraña pero notoria emoción. – pero si pudiera acostumbrarme a este lugar… y saliera adelante… ¡quizás mi progreso seria mejor!

El desconcierto de Lita así como una risa por parte de su madre fue lo único que obtuvo después de su atrevido comentario.

-- ¿Dices que intentaras aprender a vivir en este lugar?, no me hagas reír -- .se burlo cruelmente Sheeva ante la ignorancia del castaño. – aunque haya sido una sorpresa que tu cuerpo se adaptara a este lugar, no es que fueras el único sin embargo... a pesar de que te hayas acostumbrado no elimina la fatiga que tu cuerpo resiente en tus esfuerzos, tarde o temprano acabaras como todos en garras de algún depredador. ¿Aun así, estas tan seguro de tu decisión?

-- Claro que si -- .respondió casi de inmediato Natsuo con su usual sonrisa. – que nadie lo haya hecho no significa que sea imposible y además… nunca me daré por vencido sin intentarlo antes.

Y observando una vez más a la pareja de lobas, el castaño emprendió la retirada de aquel lugar dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia el pie de la montaña donde la frontera entre esta y el bosque se daba.

-- M-Madre… ¿crees que pueda salir de este lugar solo? -- .pregunto Lita con un dejo de preocupación al ver como el pequeño humano se perdía de vista.

-- Deja de preocuparte por él y comienza a hacerlo más por ti, continuaremos con tu entrenamiento en seguida -- .Fue la seca respuesta de Sheeva quien sin más distracciones se dirigió nuevamente hacia la madriguera hablando para sí misma. — Pero no puedo negar que sus palabras me inquietan un poco… como sea, sabremos en un par de días si su coraje esta a la altura de sus palabras.

"_No tenia métodos para saber si realmente sobrevivirá, aunque sinceramente en esos momentos no me importo el resultado ya que desde mi punto de vista, sería solamente una muerte más que demostraría por milésima vez que Koha no es un lugar con el que se deban meter."_

* * *

-- Jeje… si… aun recuerdo eso… -- .susurraba Natsuo quien en esos momentos mantenía una respiración agitada ante el esfuerzo que realizaba al escalar hacia la cima de la montaña con sus propias manos. – esa vez ese oso casi me come… oye Lita, creo que comienzo a entender… porque mama no quería que viniéramos…

-- Entre mas subimos… el esfuerzo y la fatiga aumenta -- .contesto la lobezna de pelaje plateado con la misma agitación en su voz. -- ¿no te habrás arrepentido verdad, Hermanito?

El tono burlón que Lita había utilizado solo provoco una sonrisa en el Uchiha el cual apoyándose firmemente en una roca logro impulsarse hacia arriba de un salto, al igual que la lobezna que emulando las acciones de su compañero aprovechaba cada pequeña plataforma sobresaliente que había en la superficie rocosa de la montaña para seguir ascendiendo.

-- Tus movimientos son mas agiles y precisos que antes… has mejorado mucho hermanita.

-- ¿lo notaste? -- .pregunto la femenina sin detenerse. – desde que regresaste a la aldea e seguido entrenando duramente para poder superarte… aun más de lo que tú lo hiciste cuando estuviste en el valle.

-- Oh, ahora lo veo -- .contesto divertido el castaño quien no pudo evitar bajar su mirada hacia la lobezna quien en esos momentos se ayudaba de sus poderosas garras para mantenerse en su acenso y no caer al mortal vacio que tenían bajo sus pies. – es verdad… si fuera la de antes no tendría el valor de arriesgarse tanto como lo hacemos ahora…

Y nuevamente los recuerdos volvieron a la mente del humano y la bestia que en esos momentos seguían en su lucha por alcanzar lo más alto del lugar.

* * *

"_**Música**__**: Son of Men – Phill Collins"**_

"_Tal como lo dije no sabía si sobreviviría, sin embargo en los siguientes días en los que baje al valle para instruir a Lita pude notar en al aire que su olor aun permeancia, indicándome que este se encontraba cerca del rio donde lo había encontrado._

_**Oh, the power to be strong a**__**nd the wisdom to be wise**_

_**(Oh, el poder para ser fuerte y la **__**sabiduría para ser prudente)**__**  
All these things will come to you in time**_

_**(Todas esas cosas con el tiempo vendrán)**_

"_Dudando en si debía o no acercarme finalmente la curiosidad me venció, notando como el pequeño castaño efectivamente seguía con vida y se encontraba en medio del rio al parecer intentando pescar algo"_

Tanto Sheeva como Lita permanecieron ocultas en los arbustos observando los inútiles intentos de atrapar algún pescado mientras luchaba porque la corriente del mismo no lo venciera, siguiendo de esa manera hasta que finalmente pudo atrapar un pez el cual para su mala suerte parecía ser el blanco de un gran oso que al igual que él buscaba su desayuno.

El resultado fue predecible para Natsuo quien sonreía nerviosamente retrocedió lentamente ante la feroz bestia quien estaba más que dispuesto a pulverizarlo, siendo esto frustrado por la feroz corriente del rio que derribo al pequeño humano hasta perderse de vista ante una experimentada loba que suspiraba pesadamente, mientras que su cría por el contrario reía a carcajadas por la escena que sus jóvenes ojos habían contemplado.

_**On **__**this journey that you're making, There'll be answers that you'll seek**_

_**(En el viaje que haces, Habrá respuestas que buscaras)**_

Más adelante sin embargo, un aterrado castaño respiraba agitado después de haber sido arrastrado hasta la desembocadura de aquel rio que terminaba en una cascada con cerca de 100 metros de altura que desembocaba en un lago enorme al que el chico ni de broma hubiera querido caer, agradeciendo a todos los dioses la piadosa rama de árbol que había logrado crecer por debajo de las cataratas y a la que ahora se sujetaba.

_**And it'**__**s you who'll climb the mountain, It's you who'll reach the peak**_

_**(Subirás a la montaña, hasta la cima llegaras)**_

Así ante dejarse caer en el enorme abismo bajo sus pies y una peligrosa escalada, Natsuo opto por tomar la segunda opción comenzando así su ascensión hacia el terreno elevado, lo que daría lugar a lo que sería en sus propias palabras, el primer esfuerzo que había hecho en su vida no solo por las condiciones a las que se había auto impuesto, sino por el sobreesfuerzo físico que aquello lo estaba llevando denotándose en las heridas que sus manos y rodillas que se negaban a cerrarse, dejando tenues muestras de sangre a lo largo de su recorrido hacia la cima.

El esfuerzo era mucho y el dolor insoportable, sin embargo aun así su trayecto persistió, solo tenía una vida que vivir así como una ambición que cumplir, aguantaría cualquier sufrimiento y soportaría cualquier adversidad que se mostrara en su camino. Esa era su manera de vivir.

_**Son of Man, look to the sky**_

_**(Hijo de Hombre, mira al cielo)**_

_**Lift your spirit, set it free**_

_**(Libera tu espíritu, déjalo libre)**_

"_Los días transcurrían y sorpresivamente mi pequeño continuaba en los alrededores, siempre ocupado en sus tareas que al principio me tomaron por sorpresa, sobre todo por la fuerza que comenzaba a desarrollar la cual reflejaba en sus entrenamientos diarios."_

_**Some day you'll walk tall with pride**_

_**(Algún día caminaras con orgullo)**_

_**Son of Man, a man in time you'll be**_

_**(Hijo de Hombre, un hombre con el tiempo serás)**_

Junto al rio, cierto Uchiha recorría su trayecto llevando una roca de un tamaño similar al propio sobre su espalda, dificultándose a sí mismo la tarea, la cual culminaría cerca de una hora después en la que después de deshacerse del peso extra se arrojaría hacia el rio, donde comenzaría a nadar contra corriente en un esfuerzo por llegar hasta el comienzo del mismo. Sin darse cuenta de sus dos observadoras que a una distancia prudente parecían vigilar todos sus movimientos, al parecer el desconcierto de Sheeva solo era comparable a la impresión que Lita mostraba en sus celestes ojos que se iluminaban de sorpresa ante la determinación que el pequeño humano mostraba en el desempeño de sus actividades.

_**Though there's no one there to guide you**__**, No one to take your hand**_

_**(No hay nadie para guiarte, **__**Ni una mano en que apoyarte)**_

"_Al parecer no éramos las únicas que espiaban, ya que después comencé a notar que el pequeño nos observaba sigilosamente durante los entrenamientos de Lita, como si quisiera confirmar o darse cuenta de algo ya que no solo lo hacía__ con nuestra manda sino con el resto de los habitantes del valle." _

_**  
**__**But with faith and understanding, you will journey from boy to man**_

_**(Pero con fe y entendimiento**__**, **__**el camino de un niño a un hombre recorrerás)**_

"_Estaba aprendiendo. La naturaleza es un enemigo formidable y una dama que puede acabar contigo rápidamente si no sabes cómo enfrentarla, por más fuerte que seas necesitas conocimientos y el pequeño trataba de aprenderlos de las especies que sobrevivían aquí obteniendo cada pequeño conocimiento que la vida salvaje le ofrecía. Je y vaya que lo aprendió…"_

_**Son of Man, look to the sky**_

_**(Hijo de Hombre, mira al cielo)**_

_**Lift your spirit, set it free**_

_**(Libera tu espíritu, déjalo libre)**_

Poniendo en práctica lo que había visto el castaño observaba los arboles a su alrededor, los cuales intento escalar momentáneamente siguiendo el ejemplo de los micos lo que no le estaba resultando bien, cayendo inevitablemente del tronco y conectándose unos buenos golpes contra el suelo, aun así persistiendo en sus intentos.

"_No era solo la adaptabilidad que el pequeño parecía tener ante las circunstancias, sino además el coraje que lo llevaba a intentar hacer algo hasta conseguirlo, sin importar el dolor que representara o el tiempo que le llevara el lo hacía con el tiempo volviéndolas propias." _

_**Some day you'll walk tall with pride**_

_**(Algún día caminaras con orgullo)**_

_**Son of Man, a man in time you'll be**_

_**(Hijo de Hombre, un hombre con el tiempo serás)**_

Algunos días después ya un más confiado castaño se paseaba por la llanura a través de los arboles, dando pequeños y largos saltos de rama en rama según la situación lo requiriera. La seguridad en su semblante así como la alegría que su sonrisa transmitía hacían gala de una felicidad e inocencia propia de lo que era, un niño quien arreglándoselas a su manera ahora coexistía con todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Al mismo tiempo Lita quien andaba por los alrededores junto a su madre, alzo su vista al notar como una sombra pasaba sobre ellas a gran velocidad, sorprendiéndose ambas al notar que aquel no era otro que Natsuo el cual utilizando una liana para ayudarse a llegar a un árbol lejano continuaba su trayecto el cual termino al llegar a la enorme cascada a la que anteriormente le había temido tanto y de la que ahora no tuvo ningún remordimiento en arrojarse.

"_Los meses transcurrieron, tiempo durante el cual se fortaleció no solo en cuerpo, sino en mente y alma, había aprendido no solo a sobrevivir sino a utilizar los elementos a su entorno para su beneficio. Sin darnos cuenta poco a poco se volvía uno de nosotros." _

_**In learning you will teach a**__**nd in teaching you will learn**_

_**(Aprenderás a enseñar y de la enseñanza aprenderás)**_

Desde la enorme desembocadura de aquella cascada una pequeña silueta se aproximaba hacia el enorme lago, cayendo un pequeño humano que debido a su velocidad termino sumergiéndose en aquellas aguas, de las que emergió algunos minutos después gracias a una enorme carpa que molesta con el castaño ahora chapoteaba ferozmente en un intento por bajarlo de su lomo. A lo cual Natsuo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa picara mientras se aferraba fuertemente al gran pez.

_**  
You'll find your place beside the ones you love**_

_**(Buscaras tu lugar junto a los que amas)**_

Tiempo después sin embargo, la enorme criatura yacía muerta en la orilla del lago junto a un castaño que en ese momento limpiaba un poco su rostro con aquellas aguas, observando momentáneamente su reflejo sobre el agua el cual para su sorpresa se sobrepuso al de tres jóvenes mujeres, la primera de cabellera corta violácea y ojos escarlata que mostraba un rostro apacible, la segunda una de cabello largo lacio castaño y ojos azulados del cual mantenía uno cerrado que mostraba junto a una gran sonrisa y la ultima, una de cabello largo y castaño que ataba en una coleta y ojos del mismo color los cuales lo miraban fijamente con una mirada tierna aparecían consecutivamente hasta mostrar nuevamente el propio. Natsuo esbozo una propia ante aquello.

_**Oh, and all the things you dreamed of the visions that you saw**_

_**(Oh, y todo aquello que soñaste y las visiones que tuviste)**_

Con nada más que los huesos del gigante pez como señal de lo que había sido, el castaño descansaba aquella noche sobre los arboles, con ayuda de una hamaca improvisado que había improvisado con algunas sogas encontradas anteriormente y algunas hojas acomodadas como si fueran paja colocadas estratégicamente sobre las ramas. Sus grandes ojos se iluminaban ante el estrellado cielo que podía observar entre las copas de los arboles, una de las visiones mas espectacular y hermosas que sus joven vida le había otorgado.

_**Well, the time is drawing near now it's yours to claim in all**_

_**(Bien, el tiempo está llegando ahora de que seas tú quien se proclame sobre todos)**_

Un nuevo día había llegado y con este el momento de que la vida salvaje retomara su curso, lo que la manada Koha tenía muy presente llevando a cabo su rutinario patrullaje alrededor de su zona, siendo su silencio interrumpido por los rugidos de un oso que alerto a todos los lobos que solo fueron testigos como segundos después la feroz bestia hacia acto de aparición persiguiendo a cierto humano el cual entre sonrisas confianzudas se las apañaba para evitar las poderosas garras del animal.

_**Son of Man, look to the sky**_

_**(Hijo de Hombre, mira al cielo)**_

_**Lift your spirit, set it free**_

_**(Libera tu espíritu, déjalo libre**__**)**_

Siguiendo su camino el Uchiha continuo evitando a la feroz bestia que intentaba pulverizarlo, encontrando un momento justo en el que este había intentado arrinconarlo contra el tronco de uno de los arboles, lo que evito al colgarse de una de sus ramas y girándose rápidamente le conecto una fuerte patada doble que derribo al animal.

_**Some day you'll walk tall with pride**_

_**(Algún día caminaras con orgullo)**_

_**Son of Man, a man in time you'll be**_

_**(Hijo de Hombre, un hombre con el tiempo serás)**_

Así seguro de lo persistente que era aquella bestia, el castaño aprovecho su última acción para correr en la dirección contraria escapando así del oso hasta llegar a un claro en la que algunos rencorosos primates lanzaron rocas e incluso fruta intentando darle al humano, seguramente por algún mal momento que anteriormente les había hecho pasar, aun así Natsuo mostrando una notable agilidad se las arreglo para escapar de la lluvia de objetos de la cual pudo conseguir una fruta que rápidamente se llevo a la boca ya que el peligro era constante, sobre todo con un tigre que a sus espaldas había intentando sorprenderlo.

Un salto acompañado de un pisotón justo en la cabeza de la fiera fue lo único que el castaño necesito para tomar un nuevo impulso hacia las ramas de los arboles a través de las cuales escapo, aun así cuidándose siempre de las serpientes que al notar su aproximación repentinamente lo atacaban sin piedad, como ya le había pasado en ocasiones anteriores.

_**Son of Man, Son of Man's**__**, a man for all to see**_

_**(Hijo de hombre, Hijo de hombre, un hombre que todos verán)**_

"_Una mayor fuerza, control, conocimiento, habilidad y quizás inteligencia… todo eso que mi pequeño logro desarrollar durante los meses de sobrevivencia en este lugar habían dado sus frutos, logrando enfrentar a la naturaleza en su estado más puro y salvaje convirtiéndose así… en un ser libre."_

Siguiendo su recorrido, Natsuo se apresuro a recorrer las copas de los arboles dirigiéndose a paso rápido y cauteloso hacia la cascada donde al llegar, contemplo desde lo alto de la misma un hermoso amanecer que ilumino por completo su infantil rostro.

* * *

"Sorprendente" fue lo que se pudo leer en los rostros de Shino, Kiba y Hinata al terminar de escuchar aquel relato el cual aun les resultaba difícil de creer, al menos a dos terceras partes del equipo que eran ya que la niña al ser consciente de las capacidades del castaño comenzaba a entender del porque el chico era lo que había mostrado hasta ahora.

-- Aun me es difícil de creer… -- .susurro finalmente Kiba. – entonces… ¿por eso es que lo aceptaron como parte de ustedes?

-- En parte, fueron otras circunstancias… sin embargo -- .Sheeva hizo una pequeña pausa en sus palabras al son que volvía su mirada hacia la entrada de la madriguera. -- parece que tendremos que continuar con esta historia después…

Y antes de que alguien pudiera objetar algo el sonido de pisadas acercándose lentamente invadieron el silencio de la cueva, resonando estos cada vez más cerca conforme parecían acercarse a ellos. Finalmente la presencia de los visitantes fue revelada siendo estos Lita y Natsuo los cuales a pesar de estar jadeantes de cansancio, no dejaban que esto borrara las sonrisas triunfantes en sus rostros.

-- Y… ¿alguien pidió hierbas medicinales? -- .comento Natsuo mostrando las susodichas plantas en una de sus manos.

Hinata, Shino y Kiba parecieron llevarse una nueva sorpresa al ver a su compañero en una sola pieza.

* * *

Se lo que estan pensando ya se, Nats no es tarzan (xD), solo que cuando escribia esa parte estaba escuchando algunas canciones de Phill Collins (uno de mis cantantes favoritos) se puso esa y recordando la pelicula supongo que en mi opinion le vino como anillo al dedo. Pasando a otras cosas creo que en este capitulo aclaro algo que a pesar de ser señalado en el anterior, alguno se habra dado cuento a lo largo de la historia. Esto es "¿Porque Natsuo no pelea como un ninja?" la respuesta aqui, porque nunca se a entrenado como uno. Natsuo unicamente se limita a pelear siguiendo sus instintos ya que asi se crio.

Bien creo que por el momento es todo, agradesco la atencion de todos al capitulo y ojala que la espera haya valido la pena para ustedes, nos vemos en el capitulo 19. Saludos.


	19. Capitulo 19 La peticion de Hinata

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 19 – La petición de Hinata_

Un nuevo día se esfumaba en el país del fuego y con este, se anunciaba el anochecer que marcaba el inicio de la vida nocturna en el bosque que daba indicios de la frontera entre la aldea de la hoja y el valle Koha, territorio de la manada de lobos que anteriormente había estado dándoles refugio a una tercia de ninjas quienes en una misión por buscar a su compañero terminaron descubriendo más del pasado que encerraba detrás de él.

Sin embargo la pronta interrupción por parte de Natsuo y Lita causo que la loba alfa interrumpiera súbitamente su relato, dejando así a tres ninjas consternados ante la continuación de la misma, o al menos a dos de ellos ya que cierta Kunoichi había tomado la opción, que por cierto nadie esperaba, de permanecer esa noche en la madriguera en la cual el castaño había sido casi forzado a quedarse.

-- ¿Crees que este todo bien? -- .pregunto finalmente Kiba después de mantener una silenciosa caminata en compañía de su compañero de equipo y su mascota.

-- Mientras este Natsuo con ella, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos -- .fue la fría respuesta de Shino. – fue muy notorio que le tienen estima así que dudo que dañen a alguno de los dos.

Y volviendo a su clásico silencio se limito a seguir la ruta hacia la aldea, al igual que Kiba quien tuvo que concordar con el silencioso Abúrame en que quizás el sitio que la Hyuuga había elegido para pasar la noche seria uno de los más seguros al estar rodeada por toda una manada que los cuidaría tanto a ella como a Natsuo.

-- De verdad necesito un ducha… -- .susurro finalmente el Inuzuka al notar que las luces de su acogedora aldea ya se anunciaban al final del bosque. – por cierto… ¿Cómo le explicaremos esto a Kurenai-sensei?

Esta vez Shino no contesto, lo que dejo pensando al genin si buscaba la forma de cómo decírselo o solo como dejarle todo el trabajo lo cual seguramente sería lo más probable.

* * *

En ese mismo momento la pequeña Hinata se encontraba en la madriguera de la manda Koha, rodeada por docenas de cachorros los cuales corrían a sus alrededores jugando entre ellos y a la vez, algunas veces incluían a la Kunoichi en sus juegos la cual únicamente se dedicaba a reír suavemente ante esto.

-- Vamos chicos tranquilos -- .rogaba el Uchiha algunos metros lejos al sentir como ahora los pequeños lobeznos lo intentaban derribar, cosa que lograron después de un poco de esfuerzo. -- ¡No pequeños esperen, Jaja!

Sin embargo los intentos por liberarse de las lamidas de los lobeznos no fueron muy exitosos por lo que antes de que se diera cuenta, la imagen de decenas de bolas de pelo cubriendo su cuerpo se hizo presente ante una peli azul quien no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante la escena, dándose cuenta poco después como a lo lejos Lita parecía tener una amena conversación con su ya recuperada madre quien a pesar de todo aun mostraba los resentimientos de su anterior enfermedad.

-- Eto… ¿ya se encuentra mejor Sheeva-san? -- .llamo temerosamente la peli azul conforme acortaba la distancia entre ella y el par de lobas las cuales no tardaron mucho en centrar su atención en la susodicha.

-- Estoy bien querida. -- .contesto finalmente la loba alfa. Su tono duro sin embargo resulto ser más suave de lo habitual quizás a que la actitud de Hinata no denotaba en ningún momento malas intenciones. – esas hierbas están haciendo su trabajo… Lita, no me gusta que desobedezcas mis órdenes pero aun así… me enorgullece el coraje y valor que mostraron tú y tu hermano.

-- G-Gracias madre -- .respondió la susodicha con gran sorpresa ante aquella respuesta, agradeciéndolo ya que si debía ser sincera esperaba una reprimenda por desobedecerla directamente. – aunque mi hermanito realmente es el que se debería llevar la gloria.

Sheeva levanto una ceja en señal de desconcierto, lo que extraño tanto a Hinata como a Lita la cual se apresuro a contestar.

-- A mejorado mucho madre, sus habilidades no tienen comparación si las basamos con el día en el que abandono el valle.

-- Esperaba eso -- .contesto Sheeva meditando las palabras de su cría y desviando sutilmente su mirada hacia el castaño quien seguía jugueteando con el resto de la manada. – ese niño no es común, lo supe desde que lo encontré.

El silencio entre las femeninas se dio algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente fue nuevamente la jefa de la manada la que lo interrumpió.

-- ¿Eres su compañera de equipo cierto? -- .pregunto a la peli azul quien aun entre su pena asintió positivamente. -- parece que ustedes dos han convivido un tiempo.

-- Muy… muy poco Sheeva-san… -- .se apresuro a decir la pequeña humana al sentir los penetrantes ojos celestes de la bestia. — han sido solo unas pocas semanas…

Hinata levanto un poco sus ojos perla hacia la loba que la interrogaba, tratando de sostenerle la mirada aunque fuera por unos segundos.

-- Comprendo -- .fue la respuesta de Sheeva después de escanear algunos minutos la vista de la pequeña. – espero este sea el ultimo favor que tenga que pedirle a una humana… quisiera saber por tus palabras que a sido de mi pequeño castaño en las últimas semanas.

Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse ante la petición de la plateada loba la cual poco a poco recuperaba su brilloso pelaje el cual seguramente daba signos de su vitalidad.

-- ¿Quiere… escucharlo de mi?

-- Si, cuéntanos Hinata -- .la animo Lita quien descansando a su lado mostraba su curiosidad y alegría por conocer a un nuevo humano, fascinada sobre todo por el carácter de esta ya que en sus palabras la actitud que mostraba contrastaba a la del atolondrado castaño.

-- E-esta bien... -- .respondió finalmente la Kunoichi.

Hinata a decir verdad no sabía porque preferían escuchar el relato de su persona y no del mismo castaño, después de todo en sus propias palabras, Natsuo no había sido solo el mas castigado en la última pelea sino también el que mas había hecho por lo que Kiba menciono al final de la batalla, aunque no lo suficiente ya que ninguno de los miembros del equipo ni siquiera Kurenai se dignaron a revelarle los detalles de su rescate.

Esto la había hecho pensar durante algunos días que quizás el castaño se dignaría a contarle lo sucedido sin embargo y pese a su molestia, a este no parecía darle importancia el hablar sobre sus hazañas o lo bien que se las había arreglado durante la pelea, por lo que con pesar se dispuso a contar lo que sabía al par de lobas que estaban más que dispuestas a escucharla. Dedicándose a entrelazar los hechos desde los momentos en que Saphir la había capturado, iniciando su historia desde sus comienzos como compañeros del mismo equipo.

* * *

Horas más tarde un somnoliento castaño acomodaba un montón de hojas como forraje en el suelo de la madriguera, tratando de hacer una buena cama para que tanto él como la pequeña Hyuuga pudieran pasar una agradable noche, lo cual por cierto aun lo mantenía pensante en la razón por la que alguien con el carácter de Hinata había decidido contemplar tan vaga posibilidad, aunque la visión de su amiga conversando amigablemente en compañía de su madre y hermana adoptivas lo tranquilizo, quizás estas habían formado un lazo y todo se debía a eso.

"Cualquiera que sea la razón es bueno tenerla aquí" pensaba el castaño mientras extendía las hojas cuidadosamente y sin extrañarse de lo que en su mente se decía, ¿Por qué habría de serlo? Aquella peli azul era su amiga, la primera de hecho, y pese a su peculiar inicio la verdad es que ahora le agradaba tenerla cerca al igual que Shino y Kiba, aunque debía admitir que con Hinata era un poco distinto ¿Por qué sería?, aunque quizás el género tendría algo que ver. Natsuo le resto importancia, era su amiga y se sentía bien junto a ella así que era lo que importaba.

Al mismo tiempo lejos de los pensamientos inocentes del Uchiha, Sheeva y Lita parecían estar digiriendo la información que la niña les había facilitado, aun sorprendidas ante la revelación de su encuentro ante seres nocturnos y demonios a los que habían hecho frente en la pasada semana, sin embargo aun así sus expresiones no tardaron mucho en relajarse.

--No había escuchado de actividades por parte de los demonios en años. Parece ser que aun no cesan ante sus ideas de llegar al mundo humano.

La pequeña humana no pudo evitar pestañear ante ese último comentario, ¿acaso la manada Koha estaba informada de la existencia de esos seres?

-- Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que pasan como rumores querida -- .contesto repentinamente la loba alfa como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la niña. – sin embargo aun así debes tener en consideración toda la información con la que cuentes, la cual te puede sacar de muchas situaciones difíciles como la que acaban de vivir.

Al no poder articular palabra la chica de ojos perla se limito a asentir ante la sorpresa que la loba le había dado aun, sin embargo poco a poco se fue relajando mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar como nuevamente su compañero era tomado por sorpresa ante los cachorros que deseosos de seguir jugando lo tiraban sobre la cama de hojas que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer.

-- Tenía miedo de que pudiera cambiar nuevamente Sheeva sin apartar sus celestes ojos del castaño que ahora se revolcaba de risa ante las lamidas de los lobeznos. -- pero ahora me siento aliviada al ver que sigue siendo el mismo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron pensar a la peli azul que se pregunto si en verdad Natsuo nunca había cambiado su personalidad, aunque con seguridad sabia que la única que podría responder aquella duda sobre su amigo y para desgracia del mismo ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

-- Creo… que no importa porque pase o viva Natsuo-kun… creo que siempre mantendrá esa escancia que lo hace ser el… -- .susurro con una sonrisa tenue antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras y comenzar a jugar con sus dedos en señal de vergüenza. – lo… lo siento.

Sin embargo la mirada que le dedicaron el par de lobas no pareció ser agresiva sino todo lo contrario, calmando un poco a la niña quien a pesar de todo siempre mantuvo su acostumbrada timidez.

-- Quizás me preocupe demasiado. Es bueno saber que mi pequeño encontró una pareja como tú.

-- ¿P-Pareja? -- .pregunto Hinata abriendo los ojos como platos.

-- Cierto, cierto -- .apoyo Lita volviendo su mirada hacia la peli azul quien ya comenzaba a sonrojarse. -- ¿hace cuanto tu y mi hermanito están juntos?, ¿Piensan tener hijos pronto?

-- ¡Lita no digas esas cosas! -- .regaño casi de inmediato Sheeva ante una Hyuuga quien pareció tranquilizarse ante esto, desconcertándose aun mas por las palabras que le seguirían. – tienen que esperar algunos años más para poder concebir un bebe.

-- ¡N-No, se equivocan! -- .se excuso casi de inmediato ante un par de lobas que se preguntaron si el rostro de la niña podría ponerse mas colorado de lo que ya estaba. – Natsuo-kun y yo… solo somos amigos.

-- ¿Solo amigos? -- .Pregunto entonces Lita con un tono juguetón al son que miraba fijamente a la peli azul. -- ¿no han llegado a nada aun?... o espera ya se, ninguno de los dos esta listo para revelárselo.

-- Lita…

La fría voz de su progenitora fue la que calmo las acusaciones de la plateada lobezna, lo que Hinata agradeció infinitamente ya que a decir verdad las suposiciones de Lita y el interrogatorio de su madre la estaban llevando a un nuevo nivel de nerviosismo, preguntándose si el haberse quedado en ese lugar había sido una buena idea.

¿Pero porque se había quedado?, si se lo hubieran preguntado semanas antes la idea de quedarse a solas en una madriguera de feroces lobos hubiera sonado como una total locura, ni en sueños lo haría y sin embargo ahora ahí estaba, en medio de un valle poco frecuentado rodeada por peludos seres con los que ni siquiera sabía si podía formar un lazo o alguna relación.

-- Hina-chan… Hina-chan -- .se escucho decir a una conocida voz que denotaba haberla estado llamando hace poco.

-- ¿Uh? -- .Fue la única respuesta que pudo articular la susodicha antes de notar que Natsuo se encontraba de pie a su lado intentando captar su atención, mientras que tanto Lita como Sheeva se dedicaban a darle curiosas miradas. – L-lo siento… ¿Qué sucede?

Natsuo pareció tranquilizarse al notar que su amiga volvía a su acostumbrado semblante.

-- Solo te decía que se está haciendo tarde y nuestra cama ya esta lista -- .declaro con su usual tono apacible al son que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. – claro, si es que tienes ya algo de sueño.

Si no fuera por sus experiencias anteriores con el peculiar niño, el "nuestra cama" le hubiera sonado como una propuesta indecorosa aunque a pesar de todo la peli azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, desviando su mirada hacia la entrada de la madriguera con la excusa de verificar por ella misma la hora, pudiendo notar que efectivamente la noche había traído una completa oscuridad al valle y sus alrededores.

-- si creo que tienes razón, deberíamos ir a dormir ya -- .susurro Hinata tomando la mano del Uchiha e incorporándose del suelo. – gracias… Natsuo…kun…

La voz de la Hyuuga se fue apagando para sorpresa del castaño quien desconcertado solo noto como esta lo observaba fijamente a sus ojos, mientras que una Hinata perdida en un mar de confusiones se preguntaba porque ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo de esa manera, algo que hasta el momento nunca se había atrevido a hacer, recordando como cuando sus vistas se cruzaban resultaban ser generalmente en miradas ocasionales que apenas y duraban unos segundos. Pero ahora...

"Hina-chan… Hina-chan"

Una, dos, tres veces se escucho una infantil voz llamarla sin embargo esta no respondía, parecía querer encontrar algo en aquel par de castaños y grandes ojos en la que generalmente ayudaban al infante a denotar su inocencia y pureza, los cuales en ese momento brillaban con gran intensidad ante las llamas carmesí que iluminaban la cueva, sin embargo había algo mas… algo se escondía en aquella mirada cobriza y ella juraba haberlo visto, pero ahora…

-- Hina-chan, responde -- .se escucho nuevamente decir en un tono más preocupado al castaño. -- ¿te encuentras bien?

-- Si… lo… -- .saliendo de aquel transe a la pequeña Kunoichi le resultaba difícil explicar el motivo de su ausencia, aunque pensándolo mejor no es como si quisiera hacerlo más aun ante el sonrojo que sus mejillas mostraban ante la preocupación tan dulce que su compañero mostraba en esos momentos. – siento… perdona, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos Natsuo-kun…

No pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca al darse cuenta de sus palabras, ¿Por qué había dicho algo como eso? Sabía que decir tales cosas solo llevaría al castaño frente a sus ojos a preocuparse, razón por la que solía mentir sobre su estado de ánimo normalmente al no querer ser una carga para los demás y sin embargo lo hizo, la sinceridad había salido de sus palabras como si no le importara el recibir atención aun a costa de la preocupación. Hinata Hyuuga suspiro temerosamente ante las confusiones que estaba sintiendo, apresurándose a tomar una salida táctica y excusarse con los presentes utilizando como pretexto la hora de dormir que anteriormente le había sido mencionada.

Aun así antes de que llegara muy lejos la sensación de una mano tomando su muñeca la detuvo de golpe, volviendo la niña sus a perlados ojos que chocaron nuevamente con la mirada comprensible de su amigo.

-- ¿te sientes bien? -- .pregunto este sin dejar soltarla. – si te sientes mal o incomoda puedo llevarte a la aldea.

-- Estoy bien, en serio ó la peli azul sorprendida de sí misma ya que en cualquier otro caso la respuesta hubiera sido un Sí. —Pero si tengo algo de sueño.

Y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que respaldo con su tímida mirada pareció haber convencido al Uchiha, el cual correspondiéndole el anterior gesto se encamino junto a ella hacia la cama de hojas ante la mirada de un par de lobas que aun no atinaban a articular palabra ante lo susodicho.

-- Mama… ¿Qué fue eso? -- .pregunto finalmente Lita mostrando cierto desconcierto.

-- Los sentimientos humanos son difíciles de comprender muchas veces -- .respondió la sabia loba antes de encaminarse hacia su lugar de descanso. – aunque es algo que ellos mismos deben definir en primer lugar.

Y sin decir nada más se retiro, dejando a su cría mas confundida de lo que se sentía anteriormente por lo que sin forma de saberlo, Lita se dedico a observar unos momentos al par de humanos que esa noche se quedarían en la madriguera, notando como ahora recostados en el montón de hojas espalda con espalda, parecían mantener una pequeña conversación en la que no quiso interrumpir, teniendo que admitir que la visión de las múltiples crías acurrucadas en los lechos de sus madres le estaban provocando el sueño re ponedor que después de ese día en verdad le faltaba.

Lita, la sucesora de la jefa de la poderosa manada Koha se encamino lentamente hacia el lugar de descanso de su madre con la intención de pasar una noche reparadora.

* * *

**Musica de Ambientacion: Zelda Lubally - Hyrule Symphony**

Umm… ¿d-donde estoy? -- .Se pregunto la Hyuuga al abrir lentamente los ojos al sentir una fría brisa recorrer su piel, llegando a su mente progresivamente los recuerdos de las últimas horas.

La chica suspiro tranquilamente al recordar lo que había pasado, teniendo en mente lo extraña que se sentía hace algunas horas y como la plática con cierto castaño logro aligerar un poco la confusión que sus comentarios así como las reacciones mostradas involuntariamente le causaban. Mostrando una sonrisa ante esto la pequeña Kunoichi volvió un poco su mirada con intención de agradecerle al castaño el cual sin embargo no mostraba señales de estar en las cercanías.

-- ¿Natsuo-kun?... -- .Pregunto al ver vacio el lugar junto a ella.

Fue entonces que extrañada ante la aparente desaparición de su compañero reviso con sus a perlados ojos los rincones de la misma, sin encontrar rastros de su presencia lo cual además de extrañarla logro preocuparla. ¿Dónde se podía haber metido a esas horas?

"Quizás se encuentre afuera" fue el pensamiento que llego a la mente de la peli azul al recordar la noche en la que junto a el había contemplado la luna en medio del prado. Respiro tranquila, seguramente debía ser eso y a decir verdad no estaría del todo mal unírsele, la noche se sentía fresca y la plateada luz lunar siempre era reconfortante más aun en compañía de alguien, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Finalmente después de un pequeño debate mental Hinata se encontró dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la cueva teniendo siempre cuidado en ser sigilosa y así evitar perturbar el sueño de alguno de sus anfitriones.

Apenas y abandono la madriguera, la suave brisa que había sentido tenuemente minutos atrás se intensifico, golpeándola directamente de una manera suave y vigorizante, llenándose sus pulmones con el limpio aire montañés que con el traía consigo la esencia natural de las flores mismas así como el de la vida vegetal que gracias a las lluvias de días pasados lograba tonificar el ambiente con su frágil y apenas perceptible olor. Sin darse cuenta Hinata se encontró disfrutando de esto, era maravilloso sentir las suaves caricias del viento recorrer su blanca piel así como el jugueteo en sus azulados cabellos que revoloteaban en el sentido en que la brisa la encontraba.

Se abrazo a sí misma y lentamente descanso su mirada, dejando que el viento siguiera meciéndose a su alrededor provocándole así un sentimiento de tranquilidad así como de paz interna que nunca creyó podría experimentar. Tranquilidad y paz absoluta, tan solo en eso podía pensar y felizmente se permitió sonreír al son que no podía evitar preguntarse la opinión que tendrían de ella cierto rubio así como un despistado castaño al verla de esa manera… entonces la pequeña Hyuuga regreso a la realidad al recordar el detalle de su salida.

-- ¿Natsuo-kun? -- .Susurro su nombre sin recibir respuesta, sin embargo un poco de observación le trajo nuevamente tranquilidad al notar como dos mechones castaños, que usualmente se encontraban desafiando a la gravedad se divisaban sobre una de las rocas en la que seguramente el aludido debía estar descansando su espalda. -- ¿todo está bien?

Natsuo tardo un poco en pronunciar palabra, a decir verdad le sorprendió el hecho de que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata a la cual por cierto no esperaba que se apareciera por ahí. Aun así aligerando su expresión el chico logro mostrar una apacible sonrisa como respuesta ante la preocupación de la niña.

-- Descuida -- .respondió gentilmente al son que la invitaba a sentarse a su lado lo cual la chica acepto tranquilamente. – es solo que la luna luce especialmente hermosa desde este lugar y bueno… no podía dormir.

Por un segundo la peli azul se cuestiono el si sería bueno preguntarle el porqué de su anterior declaración, sin embargo hubo algo dentro de sí que se lo impidió por lo que asentir de manera comprensible fue la única respuesta que pudo dar antes de que el silencio se diera entre ambos.

Los minutos pasaron y su mirada postrada fijamente en el nocturno astro frente a sus ojos parecía ser la única señal de vida que ambos mostraban, recordando la pequeña Kunoichi como en las primeras ocasiones aquel silencio entre ellos solía ser molesto y porque no decirlo un poco incomodo, pero ahora…

"Resulta agradable" se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo esa y algunas veces que las palabras sobraban en situaciones como lo era la actual, lo que a decir verdad le agradaba ya que no se consideraba una persona de muchas palabras, mayormente por su manera tan penosa de ser y tener a su lado a alguien que lo comprendiera en ese aspecto era un alivio.

El silencio continuo algunos minutos más durante los cuales Hinata se limito a disfrutar del agradable ambiente que haciendo juego con la vista la hacían sentir en verdad tranquila, saliendo del transe hasta el momento en que el calor del tacto ajeno rozando sus mano la regreso a la realidad.

-- N-Natsuo-kun… -- .susurro al desviar su atención y descubrir que el susodicho contemplaba su mano al son que la acariciaba suavemente.

-- Yo... -- .trato de explicarse el castaño sin comprender que lo había llevado a hacer eso. – lo siento, es solo… ¿Te molesta si tomo tu mano?

Mirando con desconcierto la petición de su amigo Hinata no supo al principio que contestar, pensando en la anterior situación en la que sus manos se habían rozado, incluso entre lazado en un gesto que aunque al principio había sido confuso para ella, termino por disfrutarlo ya que el calor que el castaño le transmitía de cierta manera la hacía sentir aliviada.

Fue entonces que Natsuo espero la respuesta de la peli azul, preguntándose si debía hacer nuevamente su petición antes de sentir como la delicada palma de la Kunoichi rozaba la suya, para después entrelazar sus suaves dedos con los suyos mostrándole así una tímida sonrisa en la que fue apenas visible un sonrojo el cual no logro entender.

-- .. Gracias -- .respondió Natsuo con una sonrisa propia.

-- N-No hay de que… sabes… -- .comento Hinata intentando que el silencio no volviera a reinar el ambiente. – Sheeva-san… nos conto un poco acerca del día en que se conocieron…

-- ¿En serio? -- .pregunto el castaño al parecer un poco impresionado al escuchar el anterior comentario. Aun así sin borrar su semblante apacible y amigable. -- Vaya… para que mama hiciera eso es que confía en ustedes, jeje me siento feliz por eso Hina-chan.

-- ¿En serio?

-- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -- .el semblante del niño se mostraba inquieto y a la vez confuso, como si Hinata hubiera dicho algo claro para todo el mundo a excepción de para el claro está.

-- Bueno es que pensé… que quizás ya que no nos habías dicho… tu… bueno -- .aquella definitivamente era la Kunoichi de siempre, la Hinata que había conocido hasta ese momento y a la se le revolvían las ideas ante la pena que sentía de expresar lo que quería decir. Natsuo no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa. — Lo siento, es solo que creí que había fuertes motivos por lo que nunca lo hubieras mencionado…

-- bueno a decir verdad… ¿Hina-chan, es algo de lo que debería hablar frecuentemente?

La susodicha pestañeo ante el último comentario de su amigo, cualquiera pensaría que este había sido una especie de sarcasmo o alguna pregunta retorica, sin embargo para Hinata quien conocía un poco a aquel chico le resulto mas una duda, ¿acaso estaba pidiendo su aprobación o es que la ignorancia del castaño iba mas allá de lo que imaginaba como para que estuviera consultando sobre sus dudas con ella?

Al recordar los comentarios de Kurenai sobre la inocencia así como el escaso talento que tenia al convivir con otras personas tuvo que optar por la segunda, respaldándola el hecho de que este no tuviera gran habilidad con las palabras, pese a que algunas veces la iluminación lograba alcanzarlo y de esa manera podía decir algún comentario que en más de una ocasión le había ayudado.

-- No -- .respondió finalmente la chica después de meditar un poco. —creo que haces bien… después de todo solo deberías contárselo a alguien en quien confíes, al menos eso es lo que creo.

-- Es por eso que el que tu lo sepas, no es algo que me moleste en lo absoluto.

"¿confía en mi? Fue el pensamiento que atravesó la mente de la femenina quien no pudo evitar recordar la noche en que habían sido emboscados por criaturas de la noche, llegando a su mente poco después el recuerdo de la vez en que el castaño le había pedido confiar en él.

La chica no pudo evitar sacudir un poco su cabeza, era obvio que la confianza por parte del castaño era algo natural si él se la había pedido anteriormente, así que creyendo en sus palabras se limito a sonreír por lo bajo mientras apretaba suavemente la mano que sujetaba, sin poder evitar soltar una risita tímida que de inmediato intento silenciar.

-- Pensaba… en lo que pasaste y en lo que e visto de ti… jeje eres alguien sorprendente, o al menos eso me parece a mí…

-- ¿sorprendente? -- .pregunto Natsuo con una ingenuidad y desconcierto genuino al de un niño de su edad. -- ¿Por qué lo dices Hina-chan?

-- L-lo siento, creo que solo… hable sin pensar...

-- No, no es que me hayas molestado -- .Se adelanto a decir. — es solo que… bueno…

Su mirada cobriza se perdió algunos instantes, al parecer permaneciendo en un estado de meditación profunda en el que seguramente debía estar analizando las palabras que momentos después soltaría.

-- No soy algo sorpréndete.

Hinata solo lo observo sin darse cuenta como su expresión se había tornado en el desconcierto, "¿hasta qué punto podía llegar la modestia del chico?" Se pregunto dentro de sus pensamientos, sin embargo tenía que aceptar que lo que su compañero mostraba no era algo que debiera desvalorarse.

-- Si lo eres… -- .Fue la respuesta de la niña quien abrazando sus piernas bajo un poco su penosa mirada antes de seguir hablando. – hiciste algo increíble, a decir verdad has logrado cosas que sorprenderían a más de uno. Nunca hagas de menos tus esfuerzos Natsuo-kun… creo que tú mismo me dijiste eso.

-- Tú también has hecho cosas maravillosas Hina-chan -- .le respondió Natsuo sin dejar de observarla. — todos a tu alrededor nos hemos dado cuenta… y a decir verdad aunque no llevemos mucho de conocernos, siento que has cambiado un poco.

-- ¿Cambiado? -- .Pregunto la niña, a decir verdad era algo que ya había notado sin embargo no esperaba que alguien se lo reconociera tan rápidamente por más notorio que lo hubiera dejado.-- ¿crees… que sea para bien?

Ante aquella pregunta el castaño tan solo busco los a perlados ojos de su amiga a la cual le dedico una mirada sincera antes de contestar…

--Eres tú la que lo decide. ¿Cómo te has sentido respecto a eso?

Hinata nuevamente medito un poco antes de contestar, recapitulando como había sido el progreso de su nueva actitud en la cual se denotaba sobre todo la perdida de timidez que mostraba mayormente durante las peleas, aunque fuera de ellas solía ser un poco mas conversadora y sociable lo que le había permitido acercarse más al castaño con el que ahora conversaba. No pudo evitar ampliar un poco su usual sonrisa con solo imaginarse que su cambio la pudiera acercar más al rubio de ojos azules que le robaba el sueño.

-- Bien. Me siento bien -- .fue la respuesta de la Hyuuga quien manteniendo su sonrisa se decidió a mirar directamente a los ojos avellana del infante, los cuales nuevamente la hicieron perderse en la inmensidad de esas gemas. Preguntándose que era lo que la orillaba a esa actitud. – aunque aun siento que debo mejorar mucho… tu sabes seguir adelante.

-- Lo sé, la mejora es un progreso continuo y a decir verdad no estoy seguro si en algún momento se detenga, ¿tienes algo en mente?

La mirada cómplice de Natsuo así como el tono amigable que uso parecía querer insinuar que la peli azul tenía realmente algo planeado, quedándose esta en silencio algunos segundos antes de hablar.

-- Quisiera poder vivir el mundo a través de tus ojos, al menos un poco -- .susurro con un tono tímido pero seguro. -- quisiera… pedirte ese favor.

-- Si es lo que deseas, te lo mostrare --. Contesto el Uchiha quien para sorpresa de la pequeña se reincorporo al instante y se volvió hacia ella. – pero debo advertirte, no es un mundo ideal. Aun así…

Inclinándose frente a ella como un caballero de reluciente armadura haría frente su princesa el chico le extendió la mano, mostrando una de sus usuales sonrisas así como una mirada que denotaba una calma total a través de sus cobrizos ojos.

-- ¿confías en mi?

Desconcertándose ante la actitud de su amigo Hinata pestañeo unas cuantas veces, pensando algunos segundos que luz de la luna reflejada a sus espaldas hacia ver al castaño realmente atractivo, lo que la hizo sonrojarse en el acto al darse cuenta de lo que había cruzado por su mente.

Aun así esta le otorgo una cálida mirada a través de sus cristalinos ojos y sutilmente extendió su mano hasta tocar la de su compañero.

-- Si, confió en ti.

* * *

_**Música**__**: Strangers Like Me – Phil Collins**_

El frio ambiente nocturno fue testigo del recorrido de dos siluetas que atravesando el bosque a una velocidad considerable dejaban una estela de viento que agitaba la vegetación a su alrededor y en ocasionares, lograba despertar a algunas de las criaturas que dormitaban en los alrededores.

_**Whatever you do, I'll do it too**_

_**(Lo que hagas tu, lo hare también)**_

_**Show me everything and tell me how**_

_**(Muéstrame todo y como se hace)**_

Los obstáculos del boscoso lugar se hacían más constantes, haciendo la tarea de los jóvenes aprendices de ninja más difícil lo que precisamente buscaba Natsuo, quien aun entre sus maniobras se las arreglaba para darle un vistazo a su compañera quien a su manera lograba sortear a duras penas el camino

_**It all means something**_

_**(**__**Debe significar algo)**_

_**And yet nothing to me.**_

_**(**__**Pero no para mí)**_

Saltando desde el pasto a los arboles el infante le dio una rápida vista a su compañera con la cual le indico que de igual manera se uniera a él en las alturas, esta por su parte lo siguió y sorprendida vio el dominio que el chico mostraba en los alrededores siempre logrando mantenerse a flote con ayuda de las ramas de los árboles o alguna liana ocasional.

_**I can see there's so much to learn**_

_**(Sé que hay tanto que aprender)**__**  
It's all so close and yet so far**_

_**(Puedo ver que todo esta tan cerca y tan lejos)**_

Hinata comprendió el mensaje, tenía que intentarlo y aunque no había tenido muchos problemas al avanzar entre arboles, esta vez las condiciones del lugar le dificultaban la maniobrabilidad dejándole en claro que el desplazarse como lo hacía no le ayudaría mucho, tenía que encontrar otra manera.

_**I see myself as people see me**_

_**(Puedo ver como los otros me ven)**_

_**Oh, I just know there's something**__** bigger out there**_

_**(Oh, solo sé que hay algo más grande afuera)**_

Desgraciadamente la Kunoichi no llego a prestarle suficiente atención a su alrededores por lo que termino resbalando con una rama la cual la hizo perder el equilibrio, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza con una segunda que la dejo en el suelo viendo estrellas ante un Uchiha quien solo pudo ver aquello con una enorme gota de sudor resbalando con su frente.

_**I wanna know, can you show me**_

_**(Quiero saber, Que me enseñes)**_

_**I wanna know about these**__** strangers like me**_

_**(Quiero saber lo extraño que somos)**_

La carrera era ahora en un campo rocoso el cual para fortuna de cualquiera no poseía obstáculos, aunque en esta ocasión no parecían necesarios ya que la dificultad de la práctica consista básicamente en el peso que varias rocas, atadas a ambos ninjas gracias a algunas sogas les otorgaban al andar.

_**Tell me more, please show me**_

_**(Dime mas, por favor muéstrame)**__**  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me**_

_**(Algo familiar acerca de lo extraño que somos)**_

El esfuerzo de ambos era muy grande, notándose en el sudor de sus cuerpos, las diversas marcas de tierra y golpes que seguramente se habían provocado en una caída así como el desgaste de sus ropajes que indicaban que llevaban cierto tiempo de dedicación.

El esfuerzo aumento al sentir como el relieve del lugar comenzaba a volverse irregular, lo que dio inicio a una pendiente que aun así no hizo desistir al par de ninjas en su entrenamiento.

_**Every gesture, every moe that she makes**_

_**(Cada gesto, cada seña que ella hace)  
Makes me feel like never before**_

_**(Me hace sentir como nunca antes)**_

Hinata se encontraba en medio de un prado, rodeada por arboles y con una bandana negra sobre sus ojos lo que le bloqueaban el sentido, ante una lluvia de Kunais y Shurikens los cuales la mayoría esquivaba logrando aun así detener algunos entre sus dedos. Escondido entre las sombras Natsuo solo opto por sonreír mientras observaba como su amiga se movía grácilmente evitando todo lo que le lanzara, notando su mejoría conforme continuaba el ejercicio.

_**Why do I have?**_

_**(¿Qué es lo que siento?)**_

_**This growing need to be beside her**_

_**(Está creciendo la necesidad de estar a su lado)**_

Tomando un descanso la pequeña Kunoichi permanecía recostada en medio del claro después de una intensa práctica, sin darse cuenta de cierto castaño el cual miraba fijamente el cielo al parecer buscando la respuesta a algo. Desviando su mirada hacia la peli azul parecía hacerse preguntas que lo tenían desconcertado últimamente aunque a final de cuentas opto por restarles importancia. Hasta ahora le había funcionado.

_**Ooo, these emotions I never knew**_

_**(Ooh, estas emociones que nunca conocí)**_

_**Of some other world far beyond this place**_

_**(De otro mundo mas allá de este lugar)**_

La hora de continuar con el entrenamiento llego, siendo esta vez uno más agresivo, dedicándose la Hyuuga a practicar su peculiar estilo de lucha en contra de algunas rocas que le doblaban el tamaño y fácilmente la resistencia, aun así obteniendo resultados tenues al cuartear algunas de ellas después de mucho esfuerzo lo que ocasiono que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por sus labios, sonrisa que compartieron tanto ella como Natsuo al cual no pudo evitar admirar al ver como este hacia pedazos una de las rocas con un solo puñetazo.

_**Beyond the trees, abo**__**ve the clouds**_

_**(Mas allá de los arboles, por encima de las nubes)**_

_**I see before me a new horizon**_

_**(Veo ante mí un Nuevo horizonte)**_

No hubo necesidad de abandonar el lugar para lo que seguiría y antes de que Hinata pudiera objetar algo, tanto ella como Natsuo se encontraban colgados de uno de los arboles boca abajo, comenzando a hacer algunas flexiones el primero seguido por la chica quien a pesar de sentir como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza no opuso resistencia ante tal ejercicio, aprovechando algunos intervalos para darle un vistazo a su maestro temporal, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que en una de esas veces sus miradas se cruzaban.

_**I wanna know, can you show me**_

_**(Quiero saber, Que me enseñes)**_

_**I wanna know about these strangers like me**_

_**(Quiero saber lo extraño que somos)**_

Mirándose fijamente ambos desviaron su mirada sin saber que decir, descolgándose de un momento a otro para continuar con corriendo a través del bosque, siendo Natsuo siempre el que establecía el rumbo seguido por una Kunoichi que cada vez se adaptaba mejor a su entorno.

_**Tell me more, please show me**_

_**(Dime mas, por favor muéstrame)**__**  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me**_

_**(Algo familiar acerca de lo extraño que somos)**_

En la famosa cascada del valle una cuerda parecía fijarse a la cima de esta gracias a un kunai previamente colocado por cierto castaño, el cual junto a su compañera atravesaban hacia el otro extremo del valle colgados únicamente de aquella guía.

Sin importar las adversidades, el calor sofocante y las condiciones del valle la joven pareja continuaba su recorrido, siendo sin embargo interrumpido por una extraña ave que con sus garras corto un extremo de la cuerda, haciendo que tanto la peli azul como el castaño cayeran hacia el vacio sumergiéndose finalmente en el lago bajo sus pies.

_**Come with me now to see my world**_

_**(Ven conmigo a ver mi mundo)**_

_**Where there's beauty beyond your dreams**_

_**(Donde hay belleza más allá de tus sueños)**_

_**Can you feel the things I feel**_

_**(Y sentir lo que yo siento)**_

Minutos después ambos emergieron en medio del largo, asomando sus cabezas las cuales mostraban rasgos de estar completamente empapados lo que les provoco a ambos una pequeña risa al notar la apariencia del otro, la cual termino finalmente en una carcajada ante la situación vivida.

Sin embargo un rápido intercambio de miradas trajo nuevamente el silencio a dos aprendices ninjas quienes al verse entre la oscuridad de la noche no pudieron evitar contemplarse el uno al otro bajo el reflejo de la luna, perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo.

_**Right now, with you**_

_**(Ahora, junto a ti)**_

_**Take my hand**_

_**(Toma mi mano)**_

_**There's a world I need to know**_

_**(Hay un mundo que necesito conocer)**_

El la veía a ella y ella solamente lo observaba a él, nada más se reflejaba en ese par de pupilas castañas que coexistían junto a las hermosas perlas de la niña bajo las cuales un pequeño rubor se hizo notorio, al parecer Hinata se había dado cuenta de su comprometedora situación así como la proximidad entre ellos la cual en algún momento debieron de haber acortado no solo por ella, sino por voluntad de ambos.

Finalmente Natsuo rompió el desconcierto de aquel extraño momento y tomo una de las manos de la pequeña niña, comenzando a nadar hacia la cascada guiando a su compañera hasta ella la cual parecía aun pensativa por el reciente suceso.

_**I wanna know, can you show me**_

_**(Quiero saber, Que me enseñes)**_

_**I wanna know about these strangers like me**_

_**(Quiero saber lo extraño que somos)**_

Natsuo y Hinata de esa manera se colocaron bajo la cascada, a esas alturas ya no le daban mucha importancia a el sentir el agua cayendo sobre ellos, dando un pequeño salto el castaño hacia algunas rocas sobresalientes entre las cascadas para de esta manera comenzar a escalar

_**Tell me more, please show me**_

_**(Dime mas, por favor muéstrame)**__**  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me**_

_**(Algo familiar acerca de lo extraño que somos)**_

Observando la Hyuuga como su compañero se detenía y le tendía la mano esta la tomo, logrando de esa manera sostenerse a una de las rocas sobresalientes. Aun así el esfuerzo de subir aquel monumento natural no era fácil mas ante la presión del vital liquido cayendo sobre sus cabezas y ejerciendo una presión constante sus juveniles cuerpos, lo cual no fue suficiente para detener su avance.

_**... I wanna know**_

_**(…Quiero saber)**_

Así con el deseo de continuar mejorando ambos aprendices de ninja continuaron su acenso, ayudándose entre sí tanto como lo necesitaban mientras que progresivamente el cielo se iluminaba y en el horizonte, el sol indicaba el comienzo de un nuevo día.

* * *

Los días habían pasado y ciertamente la preocupación de Kurenai tanto por su protegida así como del segundo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha se hacía cada vez más evidente, recordando su reacción de desconcierto cuando la noticia de que Hinata no llegaría a casa por parte del resto de sus alumnos le fue entregada, aun así dejándolo pasar debido a que no se encontraba sola y más aun, después de escuchar lo habían vivido horas atrás.

Aun así al día siguiente no hubo rastro de Hinata ni de Natsuo en todo el día, situación que se repitió conforme pasaban los anocheceres como los atardeceres. Cualquiera se hubiera preocupado, quizás hasta levantado una orden de búsqueda encomendada a los ANBUS, los ninja elite de la aldea escondida entre las hojas sin embargo, había algo que la detenía de reportar su desaparición, algo dentro de sí que la obligaba a tan solo ser paciente y esperar un día mas. Tan solo un día más.

Fue así que después del quinto día de espera, Kurenai había encomendado algunas misiones a Shino y Kiba como costumbre, antes de dirigirse a las puertas de la aldea donde cruzándose de brazos esperaba la aparición de los susodichos. ¿Llegarían acaso este día? Se pregunto la experimentada ninja quien juro a todos los dioses que esos dos niños se la pasarían un mes fregando pisos en caso de no tener una buena excusa para semejante retraso.

Repentinamente el sonido de tenues pisadas acercándose distrajo la atención de sus ojos escarlata los cuales divisaron a un par de sombras que conforme se acercaban a su rango de visión rebelaban su presencia.

Después de unos segundos de observación la mujer sonrió complacida al verificar que Natsuo y Hinata al fin habían llegado, sorprendiéndose ante la imagen tan maltrecha que daban ambos, literalmente. Ciertamente sus ropajes se mostraban mayormente desgastados y rotos. Hinata tenía severas raspaduras en su pantalón y qué decir de su chamarra a la que ahora llevaba desabrochada y a la que le faltaba una manga que permitía ver algunos vendajes en su hombro derecho. En Natsuo era más notorio sobre todo en su pantalón negro, el cual carecía de una extremidad dejando al descubierto su pierna la cual llevaba unos vendajes en la rodilla, así como su chaqueta casi por completo rasgada y la playera que solía utilizar la cual se había convertido en meros trapos que el aire hacia revolotear.

Ciertamente la Jounin se encontraba atónita y desconcertada ante la imagen de sus pupilos.

-- Ya hemos llegado, Kurenai-sensei -- .fue la respuesta conjunta de los dos infantes los cuales a pesar de denotar cansancio por su tono de voz, parecían estar felices con ellos mismos.

* * *

Ok, creo que Disney demandara a alguien xDD

Fiu, bueno e aqui un nuevo capitulo antes de lo que esperaba, todo a que terminaron mis examenes asi que me quite algo de presion de encima, esta vez el capitulo como podran darse cuenta es casi por completo NatsHina (el cual espero les guste a los que hasta ahora hayan simpatizado con la pareja), aunque aun asi trato un punto que me servira para explicar en capitulos posteriores.

Espero les haya agradado este capitulo y agradesco a todo aquel que se tome la molestia de leer.

**Txiki: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y bueno, espero que opines lo mismo de este o al menos te paresca pasable. Gracias por mantener seguimiento en mi historia.**

Bien parece que es todo, como siempre espero haya sido agradable la lectura y cualquier comentario, aclaracion, queja o sugerencia es bienvenida. Nos vemos en el capitulo 20, saludos.

P.D. En mi perfil subi un dibujo de Natsuo por si alguien quisiera ver como es (no es muy bueno pero creo que como base sirve).


	20. Capitulo 20 El reto de la bestia verde

Declaimer: La mayoria de los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de la historia de Naruto y por consiguente, de su autor original. Mashami Kishimoto.

Ryu Hayabusa, Kasumi, Ayane y Hitomi son propiedad de Tecmo

* * *

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 20 – El desafío de la bestia verde_

El valle del fin, sitio legendario que a trascendido a lo largo de la historia en el mundo ninja, mas en el país del fuego ya que ahí, justo en ese sitio uno de los más reconocidos conflictos conocidos en la historia de los shinobis se había desarrollado, resultante entre las disputas del clan Senju y el Uchiha, dos de los principales clanes encargados de la fundación de Konoha.

Fue ahí en medio de las murallas rocosas de ese lugar en el que dos poderosos guerreros habían disputado una batalla legendaria, las feroces aguas de aquella enorme cascada había resentido el poder de ambos hombres que durante su conflicto seguramente habían causado grandes daños al lugar los cuales aun se resentían. Esos dos eran Madara Uchiha y el primer Hokage, Senju Hashirama quienes ahora habían sido inmortalizados mediante dos enormes estatuas que junto a la catarata del lugar, marcaban la frontera entre el país del campo de arroz y el del fuego.

Sobre uno de los monumentos, para ser más exactos el de la primera sombra del fuego, una oscura silueta se postraba impotente a pesar de los fuertes vientos que en ese momento se desataban. Era un hombre, de al menos dos décadas de experiencia y sabiduría la cual reflejaba no solo en la vista tan afilada como la cuchilla del sable que descansaba en su espalda, sino también aguda como la del halcón lo que se podía observar a través de aquel par de orbes jade, la única señal que podría decir algo sobre sus emociones al llevar su rostro cubierto en su mayoría por una máscara que ocultaba a la vez su cabello, siendo sujeta esta por un adorno de metal la cual había sido forjada con la forma de la dentadura de un dragón. Su traje de combate era igual de color negro, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo revelando así la trabajada musculatura que años de intenso entrenamiento le habían brindado, parecía ser de una sola pieza extendiéndose por su pecho, torso e incluso sus piernas ayudado por correas de metal las cuales se entrelazaban entre sí para una mayor seguridad a la hora del movimiento. En el cuello una bufanda oscura se mecía al ritmo del viento dándole un aire de superioridad inigualable.

Portaba además un par de muñequeras que se extendían desde sus nudillos hasta sus codos al igual que las rodilleras que llegaban hasta sus talones donde se observaba el comienzo de unas sandalias especiales las cuales, dividan sus dedos en pares para lograr así una mejor tracción a la hora de escalar montañas o correr grandes distancias. Algunos Kunais sujetos a las argollas de su traje era el toque final así como la correa que recorría su pecho y la que se encargaba de mantenerlo unido con su arma, aquel fiel sable que le había otorgado igual número de batallas y experiencias.

La vista del imponente ninja se mantenía fija, sin vacilar en el horizonte en el que a algunas horas de viaje se encontraba la aldea oculta entre las hojas, un lugar el cual a pesar de traer momentos felices de su pasado no había optado por visitar, al menos prontamente. Aun así las razones por las que se encontraba en las cercanías eran muy fuertes, o al menos según la nota que había llegado hasta su aldea así lo mencionaba. Al tener la certeza de que si el Hokage se había tomado tantas molestias en solicitar su presencia las cosas no podían estar del todo bien.

El guerrero de ojos jade saco nuevamente la nota de uno de los compartimientos de su traje, leyéndola un par de veces solo para asegurarse de que sus pasos estaban siendo los correctos, lo que comprobó poco después guardando nuevamente el mensaje. La nota era clara, tenía que presentarse frente a la tercera sombra del fuego cuanto antes por asuntos relacionados con el clan dragón, cosa que no se mencionaba sin embargo era fácil de intuir. Su percepción en las cosas se había hecho bastante aguda y recientemente un mal presentimiento lo acosaba constantemente. Quizás al fin podría descubrir cuáles eran los motivos tras sus extrañas preocupaciones.

-- Tengo que llegar a Konoha antes del anochecer. Más vale que me de prisa -- .declaro el guerrero con una voz firme y segura, antes de realizar un sello con sus manos desapareciendo así entre una pequeña tormenta de hojas.

* * *

-- Bueno Hinata… esto dolerá un poco -- .anuncio Kurenai quien después de conducir a la niña hasta el hogar que compartían, se dedicaba ahora a curar sus heridas.

La pequeña peli azul tan solo asintió ante su comentario, reprimiendo un ligero gemido de dolor al apretar suavemente sus labios conforme su tutora espacia algo de alcohol en las heridas del brazo que anteriormente había vendado, intentando aligerar aquello en los recuerdos de días anteriores.

Por su parte Kurenai no dejaba de sorprenderse, recordando como usualmente la niña solía quejarse constantemente cuando curaba sus heridas de esa manera, aunque definitivamente lo que más distraía su mente eran los relatos de Hinata sobre lo que había estado haciendo los últimos días, resultándole algo increíble como por voluntad propia su protegida se había sometido a un entrenamiento como el que le había sido relatado.

Aun así la mujer de cabello azabache sonrió por sus adentros, su aprendiz, esa niña que acogió en los últimos meses y la que había sido como su hija estaba creciendo interiormente. Se había propuesto a cambiar y ser una mejor persona así como una excelente Shinobi lo cual sin duda estaba luchando por conseguir.

-- Creo que con eso es suficiente -- .comento finalmente dejando los utensilios que había utilizado para sanar sus heridas en una mesa cercana. – ahora solo date un baño y duerme un poco, lo necesitas.

-- Pero… Kurenai-sensei… ¿y las misiones?

-- Kiba y Shino pueden encargarse de ellas, tranquila son cosas simples ya mañana reanudaran sus labores como equipo.

Y sin decir nada mas Kurenai se dispuso a guardar le botiquín de primeros auxilios en una cajón sobre una de las repisas, seguida por la mirada pasiva de la peli azul quien parecía pensativa si decir o no algo que la mantenía pensativa desde hace algunos momentos. Optando finalmente por hacerlo.

-- Kurenai-sensei… -- .llamo finalmente la niña con su tímido semblante. – yo… ¿me permitiría ir mas tarde a la casa de Natsuo-kun?... será solo un momento.

-- ¿Con Natsuo?... ¿puedo preguntar el porqué?

La niña tan solo jugueteo unos minutos con sus dedos antes de responder de manera tímida.

-- No… No lo sé, me pidió que fuera cuando usted me hubiera atendido…

* * *

Cerca de una hora más tarde y después de un relajante baño finalmente la Kunoichi se había puesto en rumbo hacia la casa de su castaño amigo, recordando como su tutora estuvo un poco indecisa sobre si darle el permiso a lo que accedió después de que le prometiera que no demoraría mucho, ciertamente necesitaba un descanso al final del largo entrenamiento anterior y era algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo.

Aunque no podía negar que la pregunta de que era aquello por lo que Natsuo quería que fuera a su hogar se hiciera presente en sus pensamientos, ciertamente era lo único que la movía a través de las calles de la aldea en esos momentos ya que el trayecto que usualmente había recorrido con anterioridad se tornaba un poco ¿molesto?, ciertamente no sabía porque ahora las miradas de algunos chicos se postraban sobre ella siendo que hasta donde tenía memoria, siempre había pasado desapercibida ante sus miradas.

Quizás sería el hecho de que no llevaba su usual chamarra la cual por desgracia se había estropeado en el entrenamiento, revelando así algo de su poco desarrollada figura a través de su playera negra la cual a su edad ya daba señales de un pronto crecimiento apenas y le pubertad llegara a ella.

Sin querer descubrir si realmente se trataba de eso la niña se cubrió con ambas manos como si su cuerpo estuviera desnudo, apresurando su marcha con un notable sonrojo ante los transeúntes quienes solo pudieron ver como una estela de polvo era dejada a través del rumbo que la Kunoichi dejaba al perderse en el horizonte.

* * *

Con una respiración agitada y pequeños gemidos ante el cansancio de haber recorrido una gran distancia de aquella manera tan apresurada, Hinata anunciaba su presencia dentro de la morada Uchiha, la cual entre la fatiga podía notar que no había cambiado mucho, ciertamente quizás lo más notorio es que todo parecía mas limpio lo que indicaba que Natsuo se había dignado a hacer algo de aseo en el complejo.

Pocos minutos después de recuperar el aliento la Hyuuga se dio cuenta de la manera tan brusca en que había invadido aquel recinto, provocado seguramente por la pena que sentía hace unos momentos, la cual no tardo mucho en reaparecer ante la circunstancia actual. Aun así no tardo mucho en recuperar la compostura, sus experiencias con el castaño eran suficientes para darle cierto alivio al saber que este entendería que la intromisión había sido por mero accidente, claro si es que el chico se dignaba a asomarse. ¿Sería posible que fuera tan distraído como para no darse cuenta del portazo que la femenina había dado al entrar?

Algunos minutos de espera en el recibidor le dieron la respuesta, la cual resulto afirmativa. Así que con un pequeño suspiro la niña opto por adentrarse, no sin antes volver sus a perlados ojos hacia el retrato de aquella mujer a la que su compañero parecía adorar tanto, haciendo una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto hacia ella.

-- Con su permiso, Kasumi-san -- .susurro antes de dirigirse hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina del lugar.

Hinata se tomo unos momentos entonces para admirar por primera vez aquella parte de la sala a la que recién había entrado, siendo la cocina más grande de lo que hubiera esperado, como si en aquella habitación se dieran constantemente reuniones entre varias personas considerando la manera en cómo estaban situadas las seis sillas alrededor de la mesa. Esta a su vez estaba decorada por una nevera de considerable tamaño así como lo que parecía ser una estufa que se situaba al lado de una lava vajillas en la cual ningún plato o cubierto parecía estar fuera de su lugar.

Al igual que la habitación anterior y considerando el brillo que mostraban los azulejos tanto del piso como de las paredes, la chica tuvo que admitir que esa área del complejo lucia bastante bien.

-- Natsuo-kun -- .llamo sutilmente la Hyuuga intentando dar aviso de su presencia. – ya… ya estoy aquí…

Sin embargo nadie respondió, por lo que con una curiosidad ajena la chica de ojos perla dio algunos pasos fuera de la cocina, llegando hasta un pasillo el cual se expandía frente a ella hasta dividirse dos tramos, los cuales llevaban a una puerta corrediza de madera y unas escaleras del mismo material que parecían conducir a un segundo piso en aquel hogar.

La niña tan solo observo algunos minutos antes de llamar por segunda vez al castaño, nuevamente sin obtener respuesta lo que la hizo aventurarse a dar algunos pasos más en dirección hacia la puerta corrediza a la cual llego después de un lento caminar. Ciertamente a pesar de saber que la persona que habitaba la residencia era un completo descuido en cuanto a detalles de privacidad, la chica no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa ante la exploración que en esos momentos realizaba.

"¿Por qué tengo tanta curiosidad por explorar este lugar?" se preguntaba la Hyuuga en sus pensamientos, quien desde hace algunos minutos mantenía sus ideas fijas en la faena de descubrir todo lo que aquella morada guardaba dentro de sus murallas, lo cual la extrañaba, sobre todo por el hecho de que su personalidad siempre había sido respetuosa ante lo ajeno pero de alguna manera todo lo que parecía involucrar a cierto castaño la hacía actuar diferente a como lo hacia normalmente.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho los tenues pasos que cierto infante provocaba al bajar las escaleras, extrañándose al ver a cierta peli azul quien en esos momentos le daba la espalda.

-- Hola Hina-chan, no te esperaba tan pronto -- .saludo cordialmente Natsuo al son que llevaba su mano al hombro de su amiga. -- ¿tienes mucho aquí?

-- ¡Kyaaa, N-Natsuo-kun lo siento, lo siento! -- .se disculpo la susodicha después del susto que se había llevado al ser tomada con la guardia baja, dedicándose ahora a pedir perdón un sin número de veces mientras se inclinaba de igual forma durante sus disculpas. – ¡No debí entrar así, en verdad lo siento!

Sin embargo lo único que obtuvo como respuesta del castaño fue su ya clásica y pasiva sonrisa, la cual la dejo por unos segundos embobada. Por más difícil que fuera de creer no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquel gesto del chico.

-- No te esperaba que llegaras tan pronto a decir verdad, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Fue entonces que la peli azul se dio cuenta de su posición y con un notorio sonrojo se limito a denegar la invitación, lo cual no pareció molestar a su anfitrión quien continúo con su aspecto tranquilo y relajado.

-- N-Natsuo-kun… -- .susurro la niña con un tono que se fue apagando conforme examinaba al chico, ciertamente el único cambio en cuanto su vestimenta es que no portaba su clásica chamarra desmangada, aunque la diferencia más notable serian sus castaños cabellos los cuales al fin cedían ante la presencia del agua, la cual daba indicios que había estado tomando una ducha que seguramente interrumpió, cayendo estos como cascadas sobre su usualmente despoblada frente y seguían hasta sus ojos. —tus ojos…

-- ¿mis ojos? -- .fue lo único que atino a decir el Uchiha ante el susurro de su amiga quien a pesar de permanecer frente a su vista, parecía haberse ido a otro lugar dentro de sus pensamientos. -- ¿te sientes bien Hina-chan?

Nuevamente la niña tuvo que reprimir un pequeño grito ante la expectación de ser sacada tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos, tratando de reponerse de aquella con la pregunta que originalmente iba a hacer sin mencionar que era lo que la había llevado hasta ahí.

-- ¿Por qué… querías que viniera a tu casa?

-- A si casi lo olvido. Sígueme por favor.

Y con su usual ímpetu se dirigió sin más preámbulos hacia las escaleras las cuales subió rápidamente, seguida por la mirada de Hinata quien espero un poco hasta aventurarse a subir al segundo piso. Al llegar a la planta superior algunos sonidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones cercanas le indico que su compañero se encontraba cerca, por lo que sin demorar mucho intento unirse a él siguiendo su recorrido y llegando a lo que parecía ser una habitación.

Hinata examino el lugar con sus ojos a perlados, Natsuo parecía ocupado en lo resultaba ser un closet, seguramente buscando algo perdido o al menos eso era lo que los sonidos que producía le indicaban, así que opto por darle un rápido vistazo al lugar en lo que esperaba la aparición del castaño, notando primeramente algunos futones que guardados en una de las esquinas del cubículo respaldaban la teoría de la niña sobre la posibilidad de que ahí hubieran vivido un par de personas mas de las que se esperaban.

Un rápido vistazo a través de las cortinas que revelaban la presencia de una ventana en el lugar, así como los algunos muebles seguramente utilizados para guardar ropa y un tocador con espejo incluido le dio la respuesta, siendo esta un par de portarretratos que se exponían sobre una mesa de madera sobre la que descansaba la bandana que acreditaba a Natsuo como aprendiz de ninja.

La Hyuuga pensó un momento en si ver más de cerca o no los potra retratos, invadiéndola nuevamente una curiosidad que crecía conforme pasaban los segundos por lo que asegurándose de que su amigo siguiera en lo suyo, los fue tomando uno a uno, formándose una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios la cual se amplió conforme descubría cada nueva imagen en aquellos cuadros de madera. La primera era de tres jóvenes mujeres de las cuales una reconoció como Kasumi, la cual permanecía en medio de una segunda castaña de ojos celestes que por su semblante parecía ser tierna así como sincera y una peli morada de seria mirada escarlata, la cual cruzada de brazos llevaba sobre si un Yutaka del mismo tono que sus cabellos, al igual que sus acompañantes lo que sugería que la foto había sido tomada en medio de algún carnaval o celebración.

La segunda las mostraba igual a las tres ahora en sus uniformes que denotaba su posición como Jounins de la aldea, seguramente deberían ser muy buenas amigas o quizás familiares de la madre del castaño pensaba la chica antes de tomar un nuevo porta retratos el cual logro disipar sus dudas, por la manera en cómo se mostraban tanto con Kasumi como con Natsuo deberían ser familia, notando la Hyuuga como el pequeño castaño aparecía al menos una vez entre los brazos de cada femenina, sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver como la peli morado no lograba evitar un sonrojo entre sus intentos por disimular el cariño que aparentemente le tenía.

Sin embargo conforme continuaba su inspección la incertidumbre acerca de una presencia faltante no podía dejar la mente de Hinata, ¿Por qué no estaba el padre de Natsuo entre ellos?, aunque recapitulando los hechos en si el castaño nunca había mencionado algo acerca de su padre y solamente parecía honrar el recuerdo de su madre y al parecer por aquellas fotos, el de las chicas con las que había vivido durante su niñez. O seria acaso que…

-- ¡Al fin lo encontré! ó la triunfante voz de Natsuo la cual logro sacar de sus pensamientos a la Hyuuga que rápidamente se apresuro a poner todo en su lugar antes de que su amigo emergiera del armario con lo que parecía ser una prenda entre manos.—siento haberte hecho esperar Hina-chan.

-- D-Descuida… entonces, ¿me ibas a mostrar algo Natsuo-kun? la susodicha al son que acortaba la distancia entre él y su anfitrión.

Fue entonces que sin más preámbulos el Uchiha mostro lo que llevaba en entre sus manos a la Kunoichi, quien al principio se desconcertó un poco preguntándose si una chamarra era el único motivo por el que la había hecho ir a su casa, aun así se tomo la libertad de contemplarla algunos momentos siendo el blanco y negro que se alternaban entre las mangas y el torso, colores primarios en la susodicha prenda, lo primero que notaba así como su grácil forma la cual por su diseño ligero no evitaba que abrigara lo suficiente, parecía además tener una capucha lo que le recordó su destrozada prenda días anteriores.

Al terminar de examinarla Hinata noto algo curioso, aquella prenda era muy grande para el castaño, al menos tomando en cuenta la chamarra que usualmente solía usar.

-- Eto… es linda Natsuo-kun… aunque creo que te quedara algo grande -- .contesto la niña intentando no ser grosera.

-- No es para mí -- .Respondió Natsuo depositando finalmente la vestimenta sobre los hombros de una impresionada Kunoichi. – vi lo que paso con tu chamarra durante los entrenamientos y creí que esta te iría de maravilla. ¿Te gusta?

-- N…No, Natsuo-kun no puedo aceptar esto -- .declaro Hinata con el sonrojo entre sus mejillas ante el presente de su compañero. – es linda pero yo…

-- Vamos, acéptala -- .insistió nuevamente el chico de ojos avellanada dedicándole una mirada que desarmo a la Hyuuga y finalmente la hizo aceptar. – ves, te sienta bien.

Comento al ver que Hinata finalmente cerraba la cremallera de la chamarra después de habérsela puesto, teniendo que admitir la chica que le quedaba a la perfección, ciertamente era como llevar su antigua chamarra salvo que los colores eran diferentes y el diseño era más juvenil. Al menos esperaba que con eso las miradas acosadoras de hace horas terminaran.

-- Hina-chan -- .llamo nuevamente Natsuo a su compañera quien abrió por completo sus a perlados ojos al ver como este se aproximaba peligrosamente. — este regalo fue por hacer que estropearas tu ropa durante los entrenamientos, pero quisiera darte uno de mi parte… ¿podrías cerrar tus ojos?

-- ¿Cerrar… mis ojos? -- .pregunto ahora la Kunoichi alcanzando un nuevo nivel de sonrojo, si es que aquello era posible. Tenía que admitirlo, aquella propuesta la tomo con la guardia baja y seria lo último que esperaría del castaño el cual la miraba impaciente al parecer por ver cumplida su petición. – por… ¿Por qué me pides eso?

-- Ya lo veras.

Por la manera en que sonrió el castaño así como la forma en que sus ojos se mantuvieron entre cerrados en una expresión de ternura hizo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar estrepitosamente, no comprendió porque pero cuando tuvo conciencia de sus actos sus ojos ya se entrecerraban hasta sumirse a sí misma en la oscuridad así como la intriga de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Hinata espero. Segundos que parecieron horas pasaban tan lento que la pequeña creía que el tiempo se había detenido, preguntándose él porque tardaba tanto, si quería besarla ahora era cuando debía… un momento, ¿¡Besarla!? ¿Desde cuándo es que ella esperaba que su compañero hiciera eso con ella?, no había motivos y pese a que su corazón estuviera tan alterado no demostraba lo contrario. La pregunta de porque aquello no le molestaba no tardo mucho en abordarla sin embargo hubo algo que la hizo olvidar todas las preguntas que tenia formuladas dentro de su subconsciente.

Aquello fue el contacto repentino entre su mejilla y lo que parecía ser las yemas de los dedos del castaño, lo cual la hizo tragar saliva ante la sensación tan extraña pero a la vez cálida que le transmitía el chico. Sus dedos eran suaves y la manera en como recorría cada centímetro de su blanca piel aumentaba la intensidad en que su estrepitoso corazón calentaba su pecho. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir aquello?, no lo sabía pero deseaba que terminara pronto, la ansiedad y angustia que le estaba provocando era difícil de soportar.

Pero no termino. Sintiendo la Hyuuga como ahora la calidez se extendía de sus mejillas pasando por el lóbulo de su oído, teniendo que ahogar un gemido ante lo repentino que había sido pero apresurándose a recuperar la compostura al notar que ahora eran sus azulados cabellos los que recorría el chico con su tacto, lugar donde para su sorpresa se detuvo, solo para provocarle un nuevo suspiro al sentir que ahora su mejilla contraria era la agredida con aquellas caricias contra las que luchaba para recuperar la compostura.

Por la manera en como la sujetaba Hinata podía asumir lo peor, ¿acaso su amigo intentaba besarla?... para su sorpresa no era eso lo que la desconcertaba sino el hecho de que no hiciera nada por evitarlo.

Preguntándose cuando terminaría la niña sintió como su compañero continuaba su recorrido a través de sus mejillas, usando tan solo las yemas de uno de sus dedos hasta llegar a su cabellos desde donde sujetándola tenuemente, la jalo hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba. Hinata lo sintió, ese sería el momento de la verdad, los segundos posteriores de lo que pintaba ser su primer acercamiento hacia un chico lo cual a pesar de apenarla no lograba frenarla. Por más que deseara ocultarlo pareciera que en verdad esperaba por aquello se dijo a si misma mientras sentía como algunos cabellos de su nuca eran recogidos así como alborotados por un algo que decidió dejar de lado, las circunstancias no le permitían más que esperar lo que vendría…

Pero nada llego. Lo que extraño aun mas a la Hyuuga quien repentinamente sintió también como el calor provocado por el tacto del Uchiha desaprecia lentamente, lo que la hizo pensar que había dejado de sostenerla y preguntarse del porque.

¿Acaso todo había sido tan rápido que se perdió el momento culminante de lo que paso durante al menos unos segundos?

-- Hina-chan, puedes abrir tus ojos repentinamente el castaño ante su amiga quien a pesar de sus confusas ideas se preguntaba exactamente si podría dejar ya de tener su vista apagada, por lo que sin perder tiempo comenzó a abrir lentamente sus orbes color perla los cuales mostraron señales de impresión apenas y notaron su reflejo en el espejo que yacía frente a su persona. -- ¿te gusta?

Hinata no contesto. No porque quisiera callar sino que el hecho de descubrir el motivo de la actitud de su compañero lo cual provoco un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas, ciertamente las intenciones de este nunca habían sido propasarse con ella sino colocar un pequeño presente que ahora se lucia a través de su cabeza, resultando ser esta una sencilla diadema color blanca la cual incrustada de un lado a otro entre sus azulados cabellos le daban un aire aun mas infantil, la niña no supo que decir ante eso, ciertamente no le importara que tan sencillo fuera aquel presente ya que junto a la chaqueta que lucía eran los primeros regalos de alguien ajeno a su familia le daba.

-- Creo que tomare eso como un sí -- .susurro divertido el castaño al notar como su amiga se sonreía a si misma al contemplarse nuevamente. A decir verdad no era una chica propensa a arreglarse mucho como otras chicas de la aldea pero le agradaba la imagen que sus nuevas prendas le daban. -- Creo que si tuvieras el cabello más largo te verías aun más linda… digo es solo una opinión jeje.

Hinata no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Natsuo quien en ese momento le mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa que respaldaba al llevar una de sus manos a la nuca, lo cual le hizo preguntarse del porque su último comentario mientras tocaba un poco sus cortos y azulados cabellos.

-- Lo tomare en cuenta -- .respondió la niña finalmente regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. – Gracias por los regalos Natsuo-kun… pero no debiste, seguramente gastaste mucho en esto.

-- No te preocupes, en verdad no fue nada. La chamarra era de mi madre y el accesorio del cabello… bueno no sé el nombre pero Hitomi-chan lo utilizaba en el suyo y creí que te vendría bien.

-- ¿D-De tu mama? -- .dijo una peli azul muy impresionada al son que no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia la susodicha prenda. – pero… espera, ¿Quién es Hitomi?

Como respuesta Natsuo tomo uno de los retratos de la repisa, mostrando en el que aparecían tres conocidas mujeres que Hinata había logrado ver durante su inspección anterior.

-- Ella es mi Hitomi-chan -- .Dijo con mucho orgullo el Uchiha señalado a la castaña de ojos azules que efectivamente llevaba el accesorio que la Hyuuga portaba en ese momento, moviendo poco después su dedo hacia la mujer de cabellos violáceos y ojos escarlata. – y ella Ayane-chan, ambas hermanas de mi madre a la que ya conoces al igual que Mikoto-chan.

La niña asintió dando a entender que entendía, sin poder evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ante la manera tan orgullosa en que su amigo se sentía al hablar de aquellas femeninas, expresión que sustituyo por pena y vergüenza la cual la llevo a intentar quitarse la prenda que le había gustado tanto en los últimos minutos.

-- L-Lo lamento no puedo… -- .Sin embargo el sentir como las manos del castaño invadían sus hombros detuvo su acción, levantando su mirada solo para encontrarse con los orbes marrones de su amigo quien le dedicaba una mirada comprensible que le fue difícil sostener. – es de tu familia y bueno… esto puede formar parte de los recuerdos que tengas…

-- Esta bien. Hina-chan… no es como si fueran a volver ¿verdad? -- .pregunto Natsuo antes de ampliar un poco su sonrisa y cerrar los ojos en un intento por respaldarla. – eso no pasara y ciertamente no hay ningún uso que puedan tener esas prendas, seguramente ellas estarán de acuerdo en lo que digo.

-- Pero… -- .sin embargo las palabras que intento articular cesaron al contemplar como el pequeño castaño tomaba una vez más la foto entre sus manos y con las yemas de sus dedos, comenzaba a acariciar la superficie de la misma solo para volver su mirada hacia ella.

-- El tiempo que pase a su lado y el recordar todo lo que me enseñaron e hicieron por mí,.. -- .por unos segundos Hinata juro ver como la usual tranquilidad del chico se evaporaba, dejando aquel apacible semblante el cual parecía haberse quebrado en algo que la niña no supo identificar. Recuperándose sin embargo casi de inmediato – es todo lo que necesito de su recuerdo, es lo que guardo en mi corazón y me hace seguir adelante Hina-chan.

Y con una nueva sonrisa el infante respaldo sus palabras antes de dirigirse hacia la repisa para colocar el retrato sobre su lugar de origen, ante la mirada a perlada de la Kunoichi quien aun se preguntaba sobre el cambio de ánimos tan repentino de su amigo, aunque ciertamente no lo culpaba ya que pese a los años la pérdida de sus seres queridos debía ser una herida que no terminaba de cicatrizar.

Hinata podría decir que desde que conoció a aquel Uchiha, el verlo flaquear de esa manera parecía imposible, aunque tenía que admitir que las palabras que una vez escucho por parte de su instructora podrían ser verdad.

"_Una sonrisa no siempre con lleva felicidad, detrás de su apacible mirar y su despreocupada actitud puede esconderse el pesar de un alma atormentada por la oscuridad… solo recuerda, debes prepararte para cualquier cosa que ese niño guarde dentro de sí…"_

Aun meditaba aquellas palabras y ciertamente no lo entendía del todo, todo ese tiempo había creído que Kurenai se refería a un posible sufrimiento que su castaño amigo ocultaba o alguna emoción que intentaba reprimir mediante su buen ánimo. ¿Sería eso o es que acaso había algo más grande de por medio?

Los pensamientos de la Hyuuga fueron repentinamente interrumpíos por la voz de su compañero quien con su ánimo totalmente renovado se atrevió a preguntarle si aceptaría los presentes, a lo que ella acepto con un tenue sonrojo después de todo al escuchar las palabras de Natsuo no tenía motivos para negarse, sin contar que ciertamente le gustaba su nueva imagen.

Así el par de niños se sonrió mutuamente mostrando su conformidad, guardándose Hinata una duda que la tenia pensante hasta ese momento sin embargo, ciertamente le parecía que ya había hecho suficiente por ese día al recordar su repentino cambio de humor por lo que decidido quedarse con la pregunta que opto por silenciar de momento. ¿Y el padre de Natsuo?

* * *

Una nueva mañana y con esto un largo día de trabajo que los aprendices de ninjas esperaban después de una noche reparadora de descanso, al menos es la que Hinata podría decir, ya que después de pasar varias noches durmiendo entre camas de hojas el reponer en sueño dentro de los muros de su habitación parecía haberse convertido en un placer del que no hubiera querido dejar de disfrutar. Sobre todo ante el acoso de cierto Inuzuka que no se había molestado en ser discreto en sus preguntas sobre lo que había estado haciendo los últimos días, sin mencionar en cuanto a su nueva apariencia que había desconcertado incluso a Kurenai el día anterior en que llego con esa imagen.

Aun así estas cesaron gracias a su instructora quien con voz firme y autoritaria decidido comenzar con un poco de entrenamiento antes de realizar las labores del día, lo cual desconcertó al grupo ya que para ser sinceros estaban incompletos siendo cierto castaño el cual brillaba por su ausencia, lo cual no disminuyo en nada la dureza de sus prácticas durante las cuales Hinata pudo notar que la atención de la mujer de cabellos azabache se concentraba sobre todo en su persona, quizás queriendo visualizar por ella misma los progresos que había obtenido días anteriores.

Así transcurrió cerca de una hora y Natsuo seguía sin aparecerse, aun después de haber terminado las prácticas que prácticamente habían dejado agotados al tercio de Genins quienes en ese momento permanecían tendidos en el suelo entre jadeos y cansancio que el mismo les había provocado. Mientras que a su vez Kurenai a su lado se mantenía con un semblante de satisfacción ante el progreso aparente de sus alumnos, estando a punto de decir algo antes de levantar sus ojos escarlata ante la señal de un halcón que se mantenía volando en círculos a través del cielo.

-- ¿Una señal de reunión? -- .Pregunto la mujer con un dejo de desconcierto. Al parecer las misiones tendrían que ser pospuestas.

* * *

-- ¡¡Voy tarde, voy tarde!! -- .anunciaba un conocido castaño el cual por su manera tan apresurada de correr hacia obvio a los transeúntes de la villa sus intenciones de atravesar el tramo lo más rápido posible.

Su desenfrenado paso no pudo evitar desviar la atención de algunos aldeanos los cuales al ver la imagen que daba no podían evitar reír disimuladamente, ciertamente era claro que le había costado salir de su cama y durante su apuro ni siquiera sus ropajes se mantenían firmes por lo que ahora con algo de dificultad el pequeño intentaba ponerse su chaqueta en lo que se ajustaba lo que ya se había puesto anteriormente.

"_Ara, Ara… Nat-chan, ¿Por qué llevas tanta prisa?"_

-- ¿Uh? -- .Fue la única respuesta que artículo el susodicho quien frenando de golpe, desvió su mirada hasta el origen de aquella voz la cual provoco un destello en sus grandes orbes castaños al darse cuenta a quien pertenecía. -- ¡Midori-chan!

Y olvidándose de sus preocupaciones se abalanzo contra aquella mujer de cabello largo y verde el cual ataba en una coleta, sobre su cuerpo esbelto portaba una blusa color vino que no lucia mucho bajo el delantal blanco que caía cubriendo un falda oscura que al igual terminaba en sus rodillas. Un par de sandalias negras y una pañoleta clara atada a su cabello terminaban con el conjunto de la chica quien al juzgar por su apariencia debía tener unos 28 años.

Midori tan solo opto por abrir sus brazos ante el infante al cual abrazo de manera maternal contemplándolo algunos segundos a través de sus ojos Jade.

-- Escuche que estabas en una misión -- .comento repentinamente la mujer con cierto interés. – dime, ¿Qué tal te fue?

Natsuo como respuesta tan solo sonrió y mostro la palma de su mano en la que levantaba dos de sus dedos en señal de victoria, lo cual amplio la sonrisa de Midori. Ciertamente había estado un poco preocupada por el castaño al cual conocía desde hace pocos meses en una de las ocasiones que se paseaba por los campos de entrenamiento, quizás recordando viejos tiempos.

Desde ese entonces algunas veces sus caminos se habían cruzado teniendo así la oportunidad de conocerse un poco mejor, lo que había llevado a una relación más estrecha entre ambos ya que a decir verdad a la chica de ojos Jade le agradaba la compañía del Uchiha, mientras que al pequeño parecía sentarle bien la atención ocasional. Manteniendo platicas fuera del establecimiento de vivieres que atendía junto a su esposo la mayoría de las veces, tal y como pasaba en esos momentos en los que sin darse cuenta, tanto uno como el otro comenzaron a relatarse los sucesos vividos anteriormente.

Finalmente la voz de un hombre, proveniente del interior del establecimiento de comida atrajo la atención de ambos.

-- ¡Ya voy amor! -- .respondió divertida Midori divertida sabiendo que su marido no podía arreglárselas mucho tiempo ante los clientes que en ese momento esperaban impacientes su orden. – lo siento Nat-chan tengo que regresar al trabajo.

-- Esta bien, yo debería estar ahora con mis compañeros de equipo el susodicho con una sonrisa que denotaba el nerviosismo. – pero vendré a visitarte más seguido.

Como respuesta la mujer tan solo mostro una sonrisa complaciente, acariciando poco después el par de mechones del niño que usualmente se mantenían desafiando a la gravedad.

-- ¿Espera aquí un poco de acuerdo? -- .le propuso Midori sin esperar respuesta ya que antes de que Natsuo pudiera objetar algo está ya había entrado al establecimiento, siendo obligado a esperar afuera lo cual de igual forma no pareció molestar al infante.

En ese mismo instante sin embargo, la mirada de un extraño chico parecía vigilar todos los movimientos del infante el cual a pesar de todo se mantenía ajeno a la presencia que tan solo emitió un susurro que el viento se llevo.

"_Parece que los rumores son ciertos. Hay más de un Uchiha en esta aldea"_

Y después de aquellas palabras continuo con su vigilancia la cual en ningún momento alerto a Natsuo quien en esos momentos desvió su mirada hacia la entrada del local que se abría de golpe, apareciendo Midori con un empaque envuelto en unas cuantas servilletas. Lo que llamo la atención del castaño quien con la incógnita pintada en todo el rostro se limito a recibir el presente en sus manos.

-- ¿Qué es esto Midori-chan?

-- Solo algo que te gusta mucho y te ayudara a dar tu máximo esfuerzo -- .respondió al son que le cerraba un ojo en señal de complicidad, regalándole una de sus sonrisa lo cual el castaño correspondió con una propia antes de despedirse. – es bueno ver el ímpetu que tiene ese niño.

Susurro la mujer al ver como el castaño se alejaba frente a sus ojos, deteniéndose este de golpe y observando hacia los tejados.

-- Que raro… por un momento creí que alguien me observaba -- .susurro Natsuo antes de restarle importancia al asunto y encaminarse nuevamente a los campos de entrenamiento.

* * *

Natsuo al fin había llegado al campo de entrenamiento, aquel lugar en el que había tenido su batalla con Kiba y porque no decirlo, donde usualmente se reunían con su instructora a recibir las misiones que en ese día realizarían. Aunque esa vez no era el caso ya que no había nadie a su alrededor, preguntándose el castaño si acaso sus compañeros se marcharían sin él a cumplir con su trabajo y de ser así, ¿Dónde los buscaría?

Aquellas preguntas sin embargo fueron interrumpidas por el rugir de su estomago el cual lo hizo contemplar una verdad que había estado ignorando ante su apresurado despertar.

-- Tengo hambre… -- .comento repentinamente el castaño descansando sobre el terreno y meditando un poco la situación, hasta recordar el paquete que Midori le había entregado hace algunos minutos y el cual ahora descansaba en una de sus manos. – me pregunto si será…

Y con una enorme curiosidad se aventuro a desenvolver el misterioso paquete el cual provoco un extraño brillo en sus ojos al igual que un repentino movimiento en los dos mechones que usualmente se mantenían sobre su cabeza y los que ahora, se movían de un lado a otro como si tuvieran vida propia.

-- Queso seco… la única palabra que pudo articular ante la vista de un trozo blanco que mantenía entre sus manos como si se tratara del más preciado de los tesoros existentes. El cual segundos después se llevo a la boca. – Midori-chan siempre sabes lo que me gusta -- .declaro entre bocados el Uchiha sin tener muchos modales entre los espacios que daba para comer y hablar.

+Nota del autor: Lo que Natsuo denomina como "Queso seco" es realmente Queso panela que usualmente se sirve mas como aperitivo o como bocado, solo por aclaración.+

"_¿Tu eres un Uchiha verdad?"_

Se escucho decir a una voz que llamo la atención del castaño quien deteniendo sus bocados busco el origen de la misma, notando como una silueta poco visible se mantenía oculta entre las hojas de los arboles.

-- Si. ¿Quién eres? -- .pregunto ahora Natsuo sin inmutarse ante la reciente aparición quien dio un salto desde su lugar de origen y aterrizo algunos metros frente al infante el cual sin decir nada mantuvo una mirada de desconcierto.

El recién llegado era al igual que él un chico, quizás dos años mayor a él y de cabellos negros cortos así como lustrosos que muy al contrario del castaño, se mantenían en su lugar. Su expresión era de total confianza mostrando un par de ojos negros que lucían unas imponentes cejas que a Natsuo le sería imposible olvidar en algunos años. Portaba un traje de combate verde de una pieza que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura y del cual podría destacarse los vendajes alrededores sus puños y brazos, la bandana color marrón de Konoha que se lucia a través de su cintura así como un par de tobilleras extendidas color naranja que marcaban el inicio de sus sandalias ninja color azul.

-- Soy Rock Lee. La hermosa bestia verde de Konoha -- .se presento el susodicho al son que mostraba una sonrisa y llevaba una de sus manos a la espalda al mismo instante que extendía la otra frente a su mirada. – y e venido a tener un combate contra ti Uchiha.

Natsuo tan solo lo observo fijamente, antes de mostrar una sonrisa comprensiva la cual fue acompañada por una corriente de aire que en esos momentos agito tanto sus castaños cabellos así como la bandana rojiza que portaba y que mostraba la dirección en que la corriente soplaba.

* * *

Bien con esto un capitulo mas, en el que comenzare a sentar las bases sobre la tematica de esta Saga. Sobre el sutil cambio de apariencia de Hinata solo dire que es algo que suelo hacer para diferenciar al personaje que uso yo al del original. Fuera de eso creo que no hay mucho que decir asi que espero que el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado y seguir contando con su apoyo. Nos leemos en el 21.


	21. Capitulo 21 Expulsion

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 21 – Expulsión _

La mayoría del grupo 8 se encontraba vagando por las calles de la aldea, preguntándose del porque repentinamente Kurenai les había dado el día libre sin darles una excusa convincente antes de ausentarse, a decir verdad según ella estarían lo suficientemente ocupados como para tomar su antiguo entrenamiento como un descanso lo que ciertamente los había asustado. Sin embargo pese a su tiempo libre una pregunta rondaba por sus mentes, ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Era ese el motivo por el que ahora llamaban a la puerta en la vivienda de Natsuo, al sugerir Kiba que sería bueno realizar alguna actividad juntos después de todo el estar en el mismo equipo no solo los convertía en compañeros ya que las situaciones vividas los había en cierta forma unido más como amigos. Pese a todo el castaño no mostraba señales de estar en casa, lo que el grupo de Genins comprobó después de diez minutos de estar llamándolo.

-- Que extraño… ¿creen que haya ido a algún lugar? -- .pregunto Hinata sin apartar la vista de la entrada principal.

-- Usualmente pensaría eso -- .dijo sin más Shino quien con su clásico y oscuro semblante se limito a mantener ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. – Sin embargo pese a lo poco inteligente y descuidado que es Natsuo, no es un irresponsable. Seguramente debió intentar alcanzarnos en los campos de entrenamiento. ¿Qué opinas tu Kiba?

-- Definitivamente -- .contesto el susodicho quien al igual que su cachorro blanco parecían estar olfateando el ambiente. – su olor no es reciente, sin embargo aun así puedo percibir el rastro que dejo. Es hacia ese lugar.

Y apuntando en una dirección todos desviaron su mirada hacia el camino que efectivamente pintaba ser un recorrido seguro hacia los campos de entrenamientos, por lo que sin decir nada mas los tres ninjas de bajo nivel se encaminaron a reunirse con su compañero. No fue necesario que alguno comentara los problemas en los que podría meterse, ciertamente el castaño tenía un don para provocar situaciones extrañas, complejas y quizás ¿divertidas?, aunque ridículas sería un buen término.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la sala del Hokage poco a poco los Ninjas de medio y alto nivel se disipaban después de lo que había sido la reunión para tratar asuntos relacionados con el próximo examen Chunin, es decir, la proclamación de ninjas bajos a un nivel medio lo cual era un evento que se realizaba entre aldeas vecinas al menos un par de veces al año, siendo Konoha la organizadora.

Esta vez el motivo de las charlas entre muchos de los presentes era la sorpresa de ver como prácticamente todos los novatos que habían logrado acreditar un par de meses atrás de la academia, fueron nominados por sus respectivos tutores para realizar este examen del cual podrían no salir vivos.

Ciertamente la inconformidad había sido de unos cuantos sin embargo las quejas no disiparon la opinión de ninguno de los expertos Jounins quienes aun así mantuvieron firmes su petición ante la tercera sombra del fuego quien sin más, termino por aceptar sus propuestas.

-- Ya veo así que sucedieron las cosas de esa manera -- .comento Asuma Sarutobi, el encargado del equipo 10 a sus compañeros quienes relataban sus experiencias en misiones anteriores. Aquel era un hombre fornido y de apariencia dura el cual llevaba el cabello oscuro en puntas, teniendo una mirada fina y oscura que solo ayudaba a su semblante intimidante, sin mencionar por la barba predominante que se extendía alrededor de su rostro. En cuanto a sus ropas se podría decir que no tenía mucha diferencia a la del resto de los ninjas presentes, a excepción solo de un delantal con un kanji grabado que se lucia bajo su chaleco. Cabía mencionar que fumaba un cigarrillo que ni en broma se dignaría a dejar. – Parece que ustedes dos no se la pasan tan bien con sus estudiantes ¿eh?

-- Si, supongo que son algo complicados -- .respondió Kakashi Hatake, un hombre de cabellos blancos erizados el cual debido a la máscara que cubría su rostro así como la bandana ninja sobre su frente, dejaba tan solo ver uno de sus negros ojos como rasgos de el mismo, sus expresiones parecían ser muy suaves sin embargo sus compañeros sabían la determinación y ferocidad que podría mostrar si la situación lo ameritaba. En cuanto a su vestimenta cabía mencionar que no se había molestado en llevar alguna distintiva o algo que lo hiciera ver diferente al de sus compañeros. – tener elementos valiosos de la aldea en los equipos no es fácil, aunque no creo que tenga que decírtelo Kurenai, tomando en cuenta el par de estudiantes que te toco entrenar.

-- Si, mis pequeños a veces son difíciles de cuidar -- .contesto la susodicha antes de cruzarse de brazos y dar un pequeño suspiro.

-- Entonces, ¿es verdad que hay un segundo Uchiha? -- .pregunto ahora un tercer hombre el cual tenía un carácter más vivaz que cualquiera de ellos, sus cabello negro y lustroso, así como sus grandes ojos e imponentes cejas simplemente serian difíciles de ignorar. Al contrario del resto, Maito Gai utilizaba un traje de combate de una sola pieza color verde, así como unas tobilleras alargadas color naranja y el clásico chaleco ninja sobre este, así como las sandalias azules completaban su vestir. Lo cual seria razón para no pasar desapercibido de no ser por su chispeante personalidad. – Uno de mis estudiantes se inquieto mucho al saber esa noticia.

-- Sabes Gai, creo que deberíamos hablar de eso en otro momento -- .comento Kakashi nuevamente dándole una mirada discreta al tercer Hokage quien desde su asiento detrás del escritorio, fumaba tranquilamente una pipa mientras los contemplaba. – Ciertamente estamos en presencia de Sarutobi-sama.

-- Descuida Kakashi, siempre me a gustado escucharlos a los cuatro discutir -- .Contesto el susodicho con un risa contagiosa y un tono de voz amigable, endureciendo un poco su mirar poco después para sorpresa de los cuatro ninjas presentes. – Aunque ciertamente hay asuntos importantes que atender aun… Kurenai, esto involucra a uno de tus protegidos.

La mujer no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia el sabio hombre, intentando mantener bajo control su preocupación lo cual le era difícil, sabía que por la forma en cómo Sarutobi había reaccionado debía ser un asunto serio.

Sus compañeros se limitaron a guardar silencio, sin poder evitar mirarse entre si ante la incógnita de que información les seria revelada, sabiendo que esto no tardaría mucho al ver como el Hokage dejaba su lugar y caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-- Pero antes de eso tenemos que estar todos presentes, si me haces el favor…

Antes de que alguno pudiera articular palabra el sonido de algo cayendo a sus espaldas resonó en la desolada habitación, volviendo todos los Jounins sus miradas ante la oscura presencia que con sus ojos esmeralda los miraba fijamente, saliendo este poco después de entre la oscuridad.

-- No puede ser… tu eres… el ninja dragón -- .comento Kurenai aun sin salir de su impresión.

-- Ryu Hayabusa -- .se presento el ninja tranquilamente. – es bueno verlos a todos nuevamente.

* * *

**Musica de ambientacion: Fighting Spirit (Genin Challenger)**

+Nota del autor: Al que quiera escuchar la musica que uso en esta batalla puede buscarla con el nombre exacto en Youtube, ya que esta en mi cuenta+

En el campo de entrenamiento mientras tanto el sonido de lo que parecían tenues golpeteos se perdían entre las frías brisas del viento que no hacía más que incitar a los dos combatientes que en ese momento, en medio del complejo se mantenían unidos por sus puños los cuales al ser lanzados contra el otro se encontraron ferozmente, al igual que sus miradas que respaldaron con una sonrisa que denotaba la confianza que ambos tenían de sí mismos.

-- Tu velocidad… es sorprendente -- .Alago Rock Lee sin dejar de ejercer presión en contra de su rival quien en ningún momento pareció ceder. – Y qué decir de tu fuerza.

-- Eso debería decirlo yo, me impresionan tus habilidades Lee-kun.

Y manteniendo algunos segundos más la presión, ambos dieron una voltereta hacia atrás dejando que esta se liberara en una corriente de aire que se extendió por los alrededores. La fuerza que habían ejercido ambos en su último ataque era algo asombroso de ver y lejos de atemorizarlos aquello resulto ser un estimulante para que su determinación creciera.

Eso lo respaldo el Uchiha quien sin esperar nada mas tan solo se lanzo rápidamente hacia su oponente quien anticipando ese movimiento tan solo se encogió de hombros mostrando una seriedad inigualable, lo que daría paso a un frentico intercambio de puñetazos los cuales el castaño lanzo a una velocidad increíble que por un momento preocupo a Rock Lee el cual utilizaba ambos brazos para bloquear, lo que lo llevo a retroceder involuntariamente ante una mejor posibilidad de librarse de la presión que era ejercida contra el.

-- Es… muy impredecible. Sus ataques son muy veloces y no siguen ningún patrón de ataque -- .pensaba el autodenominado como la bestia verde, resistiendo aquellos ataques en busca de una brecha que le permitiera pasar a la ofensiva. -- ¡Ahora!

Y en ese instante Rock Lee lanzo un fuerte puñetazo el cual logro impactar contra le mejilla del castaño, intentando bloquear con su brazo restante el puñetazo que el mismo le pensaba conectar. Sin embargo para su sorpresa antes de que el chico de notables cejas reaccionara un puntapié cortesía de Natsuo le había sido otorgado justo en el abdomen, lo que provoco que ambos salieran despedidos en dirección contraria uno del otro ante la fuerza de sus ataques.

Aun así ambos interpusieron sus manos para frenarse, utilizando el terreno como apoyo lo cual les ayudo bastante dejando a su camino algunos surcos debido a la fuerza que había requerido el detenerse, quedando separados por algunos metros lo cual les hizo volver a tomar sus posiciones ofensivas siendo Rock Lee el que tomo la iniciativa esta vez lanzándose ante el Uchiha quien ya lo esperaba.

Ahora los papeles se habían invertido, siendo Natsuo quien bloqueaba con brazos y piernas los distintos ataques que su rival lanzaba, manteniendo una sonrisa infantil entre sus bloqueos lo cual desconcertó al genin quien sin embargo dejo pasar aquello, la concentración que requería el luchar con alguien que aparentemente estaba a su nivel era mucha y la batalla se prolongaba, dando poco después el Uchiha un salto hacia atrás quedando muy cerca de un árbol el cual utilizo para impulsarse hacia su rival al cual le extendió su puño, comenzando a girar sobre su propio eje para así acoplar aun mas rápido las llamas que se formaron a su alrededor y gracias a su velocidad de rotación incrementar el poder del ataque.

-- _¡Nagareboshi!_

+Nota del autor: El _Nagareboshi _es tan solo una versión más poderosa del _Uchiha Strike _+

Sin embargo lo único que hizo Rock Lee fue apoyar las manos en el terreno y con esto darse un fuerte impulso hacia el cielo para así escapar del ataque de su enemigo.

-- Es impresionante tu fuerza -- .declaro el moreno aun subiendo algunos metros antes que la fuerza de gravedad ejerciera presión sobre su cuerpo y comenzara a descender. – Pero tu ataque tiene una falla muy evidente.

Aun así su impresión no tardo en mostrarse sobre su rostro al notar como el Uchiha se frenaba de golpe y apoyando sus manos en el suelo, liberaba lo que parecía ser una explosión que lo hizo elevarse rápidamente en la dirección en la que Rock Lee descendía.

-- ¡Se que fallas tiene mi ataque Lee-kun! el castaño mostrando una sonrisa típica ante su aproximación. -- ¡Pero siempre encuentro la manera de sobreponerme!

La bestia verde de Konoha pestañeo un par de veces, observando cómo su rival se aproximaba cada vez mas lo que le daba poco tiempo para hacer un movimiento y en la situación en la que estaba, así como la poca movilidad que podría tener suspendido en el aire opto por comenzar a girar lo que provoco que el aire a su alrededor formara una tenue barrera de viento que se fue intensificando mediante los giros aumentaban.

-- _¡Konoha!.._

-- esto se ve mal -- .Comento Natsuo al sentir como su alrededor comenzaba a tornarse cambiante, por lo que arriesgándose invirtió su posición durante su acenso, quedando boca abajo para posteriormente comenzar a girar sobre su propio eje como si se tratara de una peonza, extendiendo ambos pies para así tomar más velocidad. – _¡Rondo!..._

_-- ¡Sempuu!! -- ._fueron las palabras de ambos ninjas que dieron por terminado el nombre de sus respectivos ataques y el comienzo de una colisión de fuerzas entre sí.

El choque entre ambos poderes fue brutal, agitándose todo a su alrededor, como si el choque entre dos poderosos tornados se hubiera dado dentro del lugar. Arena, hojas y pasto sobrevolaban el campo de batalla en el que los vientos de tempestad recorrían y estremecían el lugar para insectos y pequeños animales que habitaban en las cercanías.

De un momento a otro el sonido de un último choque de fuerzas se dio y la colisión termino, bajando del cielo a gran velocidad un par de estelas de luz las cuales separadas algunos metros entre sí terminaron impactándose contra el terreno, levantándose así una cortina de polvo la cual cubrió por unos minutos a ambos contendientes quienes a pesar de todo volvieron a incorporarse y más aun, a tomar una posición ofensiva mostrando una sonrisa complaciente que ni las heridas o el polvo en sus ropajes logro borrar.

-- Que buen movimiento -- .Alago Rock Lee repentinamente. – No esperaba que contraatacaras de esa manera.

-- Es lo divertido de pelear con alguien desconocido Lee-san, nunca sabes que hará tu oponente para contestar tus movimientos -- .contesto el Uchiha con una sonrisa infantil. – mas al tener rivales tan fuertes como tú.

El moreno amplio su sonrisa, ciertamente era la primera vez que tenía un oponente así y qué decir de la pelea, era de otro nivel y a pesar de que las reglas ninja especificaban que los combates no debían prolongarse más de lo necesario, lo estaba disfrutando. Aunque no podía decir mucho de su contrincante quien de los dos parecía ser el que más se divertía en el encuentro mostrándolo siempre en sus infantiles expresiones.

-- Bien aquí acaba el calentamiento Lee-san -- .anuncio el castaño deslizando algunos centímetros su pie derecho en el terreno y llevando ambos brazos a la altura de su torso en donde los apretó fuertemente, preparándose para continuar. -- ¡sigamos con el combate!

Ante el entusiasmo del castaño, el Genin de cabellos negros no pudo hacer más que mostrar nuevamente su sonrisa, antes de llevar la mano a la atura frente a su mirada y la restante a su espalda para así tomar una nueva posición ofensiva.

-- Tu nombre… me gustaría saber tu nombre -- .Pidió amablemente Lee.

--Soy Uchiha Natsuo, es un gusto conocerte -- .se presento finalmente de manera amable pero sin dejar su posición de batalla.

-- El placer es todo mío.

Y sin más que decir ambos contendientes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, comenzando así un nuevo y frenético intercambio de golpes al cual ninguno cedería.

* * *

-- Es… es impresionante – susurro Hinata quien oculta junto a sus compañeros en uno de los arboles lejanos contemplaba el desarrollo de aquella batalla. – Parecen estar muy igualados…

-- Parece ser que ambos tienen un nivel muy parecido -- .apoyo Shino sin apartar su vista en ningún momento.

Kiba por su parte tan solo mostro una notable sorpresa al ver las habilidades que su compañero Uchiha mostraba al enfrentarse a aquel poderoso contendiente, preguntándose desde cuando este se había vuelto tan fuerte. A decir verdad si le hubieran preguntando minutos atrás que es lo que esperaba al llegar a ese lugar una batalla hubiera sido lo último que hubiera contestado.

Pero ahí estaban, ocultos entre las hojas observando como el más pequeño de sus integrantes tenía un duelo que los hacía preguntarse cuanto había durado ya, a decir verdad hace apenas algunos minutos que habían llegado al lugar donde al darse cuenta de la situación optaron por mantenerse al marguen al darse cuenta que no era más que un simple combate amistoso.

-- Ese definitivamente no es el mismo mocoso con el que me enfrente hace dos semanas… por lo bajo el Inuzuka.

-- ¿Crees poder vencerlo ahora? -- .Pregunto Shino al darse cuenta de lo que su compañero estaba meditando en silencio.

Como respuesta Kiba tan solo mostro una mueca de desagrado, sabía que el Abúrame había hecho aquel comentario con toda la intención de molestarlo, aunque eso no alejaba la verdad ya que considerando las habilidades que su amigo mostraba ahora y pese a que sabía que su fuerza había aumentado también durante los entrenamientos, por primera vez estaba dudando en si lograría realmente vencerlo.

-- Parece que aun tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, ¿Eh, Akamaru? -- .susurro con voz tenue al son que acariciaba sutilmente a su cachorro que como de costumbre descansaba sobre su cabeza.

Hinata por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír conforme la batalla se prolongaba, dándose cuenta que sin importar las circunstancias aquel castaño siempre mostraba el ímpetu que lo caracterizaba más aun en sus enfrentamientos, durante los cuales su alegría se desbordaba en cada movimiento, durante cada golpe y cada brisa que provocaba su cuerpo al realizar las técnicas que la situación lo llevaba a crear.

Pasión. Esa era la clave, un poder que demostraba durante sus confrontaciones y quizás el que provocaba que la niña admirara el ingenio nato que poseía para arreglárselas aun en las circunstancias más difíciles, una fuerza que en las manos correctas seria el potenciador de grandes anhelos que podrían materializarse a través del duro esfuerzo y trabajo que pocos soportarían realizar a cambio de estos.

La Hyuuga lo sabía, el poder de Natsuo Uchiha no radicaba en su Kekkei Genkkai, tampoco en el Doujutsu que hacia famosos el clan al que pertenecía, sino en la pasión que el chico solía mostrar en todo lo que hacía, así como en su fuerte espíritu de lucha y una inocencia que lejos de dejarlo vulnerable a las circunstancias, lo moldeaba y le daba una adaptabilidad increíble a todo lo que se presentara en su camino.

El cómo expresaba su libertad, su pasión y sus ansias de vivir en cada una de sus acciones, para Hinata esa era la verdadera fuerza de aquel singular castaño.

-- Natsuo-kun -- .susurro débilmente la pequeña peli azul entre risas ante la mirada desconcertante de sus compañeros. – eres un maniático de las batallas jeje…

A pesar de que Shino y Kiba no supieron como tomar aquel comentario, prefirieron dejarlo pasar para seguir observando el combate de su compañero el cual con un certero golpe en la mejilla del peli negro, había logrado sacarlo de balance dándole así la oportunidad de continuar castigándolo, lo que Rock Lee no permitió al apoyar una de sus manos en el terreno y así darle un fuerte puntapié en el pecho cambiando de esa manera los papeles.

-- Permanezcamos al marguen pero no bajen la guardia. No somos los únicos mirando el combate.

-- lo sé -- .respondió Kiba ante el comentario de Shino. – puedo percibir un par de olores extraños en el ambiente.

Los tres ninjas se miraron entre sí, dándose a entender que estarían al marguen a menos de que alguno de los extraños visitantes quisiera tomar ventaja de aquella pelea. Entonces y solo entonces, podrían actuar.

* * *

La batalla entre Natsuo y Lee había continuado cerca de diez minutos más, tiempo en el que los golpes recibidos, el daño provocado y el despliegue de sus fuerzas ahora dejaban algunas marcas de sangre producto de los ataques que sus cuerpos habían recibido durante la contienda, al igual que una fina capa de sudor y polvo que lejos de avergonzarlos, lucían como trofeos al esfuerzo que ambos estaban poniendo durante su combate.

--Eres sorpréndete Lee-san -- .susurraba Natsuo entre gemidos y bocanadas de aire, lo que hacía ver que sus esfuerzos anteriores realmente lo habían desgastado físicamente. – me siento feliz… de pelear con alguien tan fuerte como tú.

El último comentario del Uchiha tomo por sorpresa al Genin quien abrió por completo los ojos, evidentemente no esperaba aquellas palabras menos de parte de un Uchiha, no porque fuera un mal luchador sino que ciertamente desde que tenía memoria solo una persona le había reconocido su talento y lo que lo hacía en palabras propias, un genio del trabajo duro.

-- No Natsuo-kun, tu eres el que me a sorprendido a mí -- .respondió Lee con una media sonrisa así como una mirada estrecha que denotaban su ánimo. – Tu manera de combatir es algo a lo que nunca me había enfrentado y a decir verdad… Es la primera vez que una pelea me hace sentir tanta emoción.

Y guardando unos minutos de silencio ambos se miraron el uno al otro, ocultando poco después su mirada, siendo Lee el primero en mostrar sus ojos que ahora resplandecían como un par de flamas que aumentaban su intensidad conforme a la emoción que comenzaba a sentir en su interior.

-- ¡Ese es el espíritu de la juventud!! -- .declaro el Genin tomando una seriedad acostumbrada en él para posteriormente desatar los vendajes que cubrían sus manos. – ¡Es por eso que e decidido enfrentarme a ti usando toda mi fuerza, Natsuo-kun acepta mi reto!

El castaño por su parte solo guardo silencio, antes de mostrar sus orbes castaños los cuales ahora resplandecían majestuosamente debido a las llamaras que se yacían dentro de ellos.

-- Entonces que así sea -- .Susurrando aquellas palabras un aura azulada comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de la piel del Uchiha, despidiendo una pequeña corriente de aire que agitaba un poco el pasto a sus alrededores. -- ¡Yosh, entonces también usare todo mi poder!

Y ante esa declaración ambos contendientes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, preparándose para lo que sería el choque de su máximo poder, el cual sin embargo se vio detenido por una voz que resonó por todo el lugar.

**+Fin de la musica+**

"_¡Bien es suficiente. Lee detente!" _

* * *

-- ¿Qué… fue eso?... -- .Pregunto el Uchiha el cual se había detenido a centímetros de impactar su puño con el rostro de su oponente. -- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Lee-kun?

Rock Lee, quien se había detenido también a instantes de darle un puntapié justo en la barbilla a su oponente ahora guardaba silencio, mientras que en su semblante se mostraba lo que parecía ser… ¿preocupación?, lo que hizo que el castaño mostrar un desconcierto, estando a punto de preguntar algo antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente por el sonido de las hojas de los arboles al moverse.

-- ¿Acaso Gai-sensei sabe que estas aquí? -- .pregunto nuevamente una voz masculina la cual no tardo mucho en hacerse presente, descendiendo ante los ojos de ambos luchadores un chico de cabello negro el cual era recogido en una coleta, su vestimenta consistía en una chamarra de manga corta color vino que cubría hasta su cuello, unos pantalones cortos cafés así como unas sandalias azuladas completaban su conjunto al igual que su bandana de Konoha que se lucia justo en su frente. Un detalle curioso que Natsuo pudo notar fue sin duda los vendajes que rodaban uno de sus brazos y pierna lo que hizo sé que se preguntara si acaso se había lastimado anteriormente, aunque fueron sus ojos a perlados lo que más llamo su atención ya que eran idénticos a los de su compañera de equipo. – se supone que deberíamos habernos reunido con él hace diez minutos.

-- Lo sé Neji es solo que… creo que deje llevar un poco -- .se excuso Lee quien dirigiéndose hacia su compañero no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-- Siempre causado problemas ¿Eh?, sinceramente no entiendo tu ímpetu Lee.

Fue ahora una la voz de una chica la que resonaba en el ambiente, bajando también algunos segundos después de las ramas del árbol, mostrando así su apariencia ante sus compañeros y cierto Uchiha que hasta el momento se había limitado a observar en silencio. La femenina era esbelta, de cabellos castaños que ataba en dos moños que hacían que Natsuo comenzara a compararlos con las orejas de un panda, de ojos grandes y marrones la cual portaba una blusa rosada de estilo chino y sin mangas, así como un pantalón de tela verde oscuro el cual llegaba algunos centímetros arriba de sus tobillos. Y como todos los ninjas, unas sandalias azuladas y una bandana en su frente complementaban su vestuario.

Cabía destacar que a pesar de parecer molesta, Rock Lee parecía tranquilizarse un poco ante su presencia, lo que demostraba con la sonrisa que logro esbozar a su compañera.

-- Lo siento Tenten, creo que volví a perder el control

-- Si no es algo que no hagas… a menudo… -- .respondió la castaña con un tono que se fue apagando conforme su cerebro procesaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Por su parte Lee tan solo abrió por completo sus ojos denotando la sorpresa que aquello le había ocasionado, mientras que Neji no pudo evitar un desconcierto así como un leve tic en su ojo derecho al ver como el que había sido el contrincante de su compañero minutos atrás, ahora se montaba en la espalda de Tenten como si de un simio se trataba, solo para jalar con ambas manos los singulares moños que su compañera.

-- Panda, panda… panda, panda -- .fueron las palabras que Natsuo articulaba mientras un extraño brillo se mostraba en sus orbes castaños.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Tenten quien sin embargo por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus facciones endurecidas hacia entender a sus compañeros que aquello no le estaba agradando en lo absoluto, erizándose de un momento a otro algunos de sus cabellos seguramente por la creciente ira dentro de sí.

-- Lee… quítame a tu "amigo" de encima…

-- ¿y como se supone que haga eso? -- .pregunto el susodicho con un nerviosismo notorio, obviamente aquella escena era lo último que esperaba verse reunido junto a sus compañeros.

-- ¡No importa solo hazlo! -- .Demando la chica casi de inmediato al son que se movía estrepitosamente para tirar al castaño de encima, el cual sin embargo tan solo se limito reír de manera infantil mientras se sujetaba al peculiar peinado de la femenina. -- ¡Bájate de encima niño mono!

-- ¡Oe, Natsuo deja de hacer tonterías!

Se escucho decir a una conocida voz que no fue otra que la de Kiba, quien algunos metros lejos se aproximaba junto al resto del equipo. Al juzgar por sus semblantes se habían apresurado aun mas después de notar lo que el castaño hacia.

-- ¡N-Natsuo-kun eso no es divertido, baja de ahí! -- .intento persuadirlo Hinata quien debido a su preocupación olvido por completo a cierto Genin quien al darse cuenta de su presencia lanzaba una mirada en la que el odio apenas y lograba ocultarse.

-- ¿uh?... de acuerdo -- .respondió simplemente el castaño bajando de un salto de la chica a la que sujetaba, haciendo una sutil reverencia que desconcertó a la misma. – Perdo~on

El tono tan risueño que Natsuo había utilizado casi provoco que la mayoría se fuera de espaldas, preguntándose Rock Lee a donde se había ido la seriedad que el infante demostró durante su batalla.

-- Hmmp… está bien, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo -- .respondió finalmente Tenten algo resignada mientras llevaba ambas manos a su agredido cabello. -- ¿sabes cuánto me cuesta arreglarlo?

Tanto Lee así como el equipo 8 pareció sentir cierto alivio ante esa respuesta, sintiendo que el ambiente se aligeraba un poco debido a que Neji aun lanzaba miradas discretas hacia cierta peli azul la cual al darse cuenta de la situación aun con miedo la llevo a encarar la mirada de aquel que pertenecía a su familia, ese chico anteriormente amable que solía mostrar en sus facciones ternura años atrás y el cual ahora, las había sustituido por coraje y odio gracias al incidente que lo había marcado desde su niñez.

Neji Hyuuga, perteneciente a la familia secundaria de su clan no podía más que repudiar a la primera rama, descargando su ira de momento con la chica perteneciente a ella que yacía frente a sus ojos.

-- Hinata-sama… -- .pronuncio débilmente el Genin de ojos perla con el mejor tono posible que la ira le dejaba articular.

-- Hermano Neji… -- .Fue la respuesta de la peli azul quien a pesar de su usual timidez logro encontrar algo de fuerza dentro de sí para responder cordial y tiernamente al chico el cual a pesar del odio que sabía que tenía contra ella, era parte de su familia.

Las últimas palabras de Hinata lograron desconcertar al Hyuuga quien rápidamente noto un pequeño cambio en la niña, no era en su forma de ser estaba seguro. La peli azul desde que tenía memoria había sido tímida y quizás un poco reservada, eso era algo natural, siendo esto parte de su esencia si es que podría decirlo así, si no la manera en cómo le sostenía su mirada la cual usualmente evitaba al desviar la propia en situaciones anteriores en que le había dirigido su atención.

"_Se ve más segura"_ se dijo a sí mismo el chico dentro de sus pensamientos, no podría ser de otra forma. Aunque la pregunta sobre que había influido en su sutil cambio de actitud no podía evitar pasearse dentro de sus pensamientos, definitivamente tendría que ser algún fuerte evento psicológico por el que Hinata tendría que haber pasado recientemente, algo que debió haber sacudido las ideas que llevaba dentro de sí y la obligara a examinar sus fallas y errores que posteriormente la condujeran a través del progreso que ahora sus tiernos ojos perla comenzaba a reflejar.

Debía decirse que Neji era buen observador en cuanto a las aptitudes físicas que las personas solían realizar involuntariamente, pudiendo así comprender la psicología de las mismas aun sin la necesidad de utilizar su Byakugan.

Al mismo tiempo Natsuo se había inquietado al escuchar de la misma Hyuuga como esta había llamado _"Hermano"_ a uno de los compañeros del moreno contra el que peleaba, preguntándose del porque el ambiente se había tornado tan extraño ante la mirada de ambos. A decir verdad no sabía porque pero la presión a su alrededor parecía ir en aumento conforme el tiempo pasaba, lo cual no era de su agrado por lo que opto por intervenir entre ambos a lo cual Kiba lo detuvo, negándole poco después con un gesto corporal que no se metiera entre ambos.

Lee observaba al par de ninjas tan solo sonriendo de manera comprensiva, las intenciones del Uchiha habían sido buenas pero comenzaba a comprender su actitud, ciertamente el poco tacto que tenía en cuanto a espacio personal y la ingenuidad que parecía poseer lo hacía dar pasos equivocados como el que había estado a punto de dar. Aun así al igual que él prefería que todo se calmara por lo que tosiendo un poco logro llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor.

-- Así que… ¿son todos ellos tus compañeros de equipo Natsuo-kun?

-- Si. Somos el equipo 8 -- .Afirmo Natsuo quien por su tono tan alegre logro contagiar a sus amigos de su felicidad que provoco una sutil sonrisa en los labios de todos. Era la primera vez que el infante se mostraba tan orgulloso de ser parte de ellos, al menos de esa forma. -- ¿Ellos son tus compañeros Lee-kun?

Rock Lee tan solo asintió de manera positiva, al son que la mirada de Tenten y Neji se centraba esta vez en el castaño quien mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar de todo.

-- Aunque es extraño -- .fue esta vez Neji el que hablo. – se supone que los equipos están formados por tres Genins y un Jounin.

-- Neji tiene razón -- .apoyo Tenten. – es la primera vez que veo un equipo de 5 personas.

-- Natsuo forma parte de nuestro equipo como un aprendiz de ninja -- .explico ahora Kiba quien logro entrar un poco más en confianza. – técnicamente el aun no es ni un Genin.

La sorpresa en el rostro de los tres no tardo mucho en presentarse, lo cual para el equipo 8 no resulto inesperado después de todo sabían de primera mano que las habilidades del castaño no eran propias de un aprendiz. Esto solo duro unos minutos ya que Neji, siendo el primero en reponerse se limito a echarle una mirada detenidamente.

-- Natsuo… Uchiha ¿cierto? -- .pregunto mas para sí con una sonrisa de superioridad propia del mismo Hyuuga, dándole poco después la espalda para así comenzar su marcha hacia las afueras de ese lugar. – interesante.

-- ¡O-oye Neji espérame! -- .pidió Tenten quien sin demorar mucho se dio a la fuga en un intento por alcanzarlo.

Rock Lee al contario solo se limito a desviar su mirada hacia el cielo, manteniendo un semblante pensativo que aunque desconcertó a los ninjas frente a él no demoro mucho, mostrando este una sonrisa que le dedico a todos en especial a cierto Uchiha quien no tardo mucho en corresponder con una propia.

-- Aun si eres solo un aprendiz no retracto mis palabras, eres sorprendente -- .Alago el moreno dando un paso hacia su antiguo rival para así quedar frente a él y extenderle la mano. – lamento que tengamos que posponer nuestro combate.

-- No importa -- .contesto el castaño extendiendo su sonrisa y mostrando la flama que encendía su espíritu de lucha a través de sus grandes orbes. -- ¡La próxima vez… luchemos con todo!

-- Claro -- .dijo por ultimo Lee antes de comenzar a irse no sin antes volver su mirada hacia el equipo 8 y despedirse con un gesto hecho por su mano. -- ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y así los cuatro ninjas observaron como la bestia verde de Konoha subía a uno de los árboles para así continuar su trayecto a través de ellos, hasta perderse en el horizonte, aun así manteniendo su mirada fija el castaño quien solo sintió como una nueva ventisca se desataba en el campo de entrenamiento la cual provoco que los mechones de sus rebeldes cabellos, así como la larga cinta roja que caía por su espalda ondeara en la dirección en la que la corriente provenía.

-- Natsuo-kun -- .llamo Hinata acercándose poco a poco a su compañero. – fue una buena pelea.

Como respuesta el susodicho tan solo negó sus palabras lo cual extraño a sus compañeros por completo, los cuales obtuvieron la respuesta antes de articular la pregunta que se disponían a hacerle.

-- Mi batalla contra Lee-kun no a terminado… y ese tipo Neji… -- .ante aquellas palabras el Uchiha comenzaba a mostrar un temblor en sus brazos el cual no ceso a pesar de lo fuerte en que había apretado los puños. Volviéndose instantes después hacia sus compañeros quienes podían ver como la chispa en sus ojos se mantenía viva. – estoy seguro que también es muy fuerte. ¡Quiero enfrentarme a ellos chicos!... No sé cuantos tipos fuertes haya en la aldea… ¡Pero quiero pelear con todos!

Esta vez fueron Kiba y Shino los cuales se quedaron sin articular palabra, ciertamente el ímpetu mostrado ahora por el pequeño castaño iba más allá que todo lo que conocían del mismo. Excitación, simple y pura la cual intensificaba la temperatura de la sangre que recorría sus venas y lograba darle ese calor que mostraba durante las batallas que aparentemente, solo eran apaciguado al finalizar las mismas.

Hinata por su parte tan solo pensaba en las palabras que le había dedicado anteriormente a su compañero, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta que efectivamente no eran del todo herradas.

-- Natsuo-kun… eres un maniático de las batallas.

-- Parece que se divirtieron en mi ausencia -- .resonó ahora la voz de una conocida Kunoichi quien cruzada de brazos a la sombra de un árbol detrás del grupo, los observaba detenidamente con sus ojos escarlata.

-- Kurenai-sensei – .Fueron las palabras que la mayoría del grupo artículo antes de reunirse a su lado.

Kurenai a pesar de todo mantuvo su mirada fija, lo cual extraño a sus alumnos quienes por unos segundos detectaron cierta hostilidad en su instructora la cual se desvaneció poco después ante la media sonrisa que sus labios formaron.

-- Tengo algo de decirles -- .comento la mujer con voz autoritaria. – se nos informo que en una semana se llevaran a cabo las pruebas de ninjas intermedios, solo quiero avisarles que los nomine para que pudieran tomar esa oportunidad.

La reacción de sus alumnos no se hizo esperar, esto debido a que era bien sabido que esas pruebas eran duras y el haber sido escogido por su tutora a pesar de haberse convertido en Genins apenas hace meses, era algo difícil de creer. A pesar de todo había uno de aquel cuarteto quien parecía no enterarse nada, aunque tomando en cuenta la falta de conocimientos que tenía se podría decir que era comprensible su situación.

-- Aun así esto no significa que tengan que participar -- .volvió a comentar Kurenai al son que uno a uno, le entregaba una boleta a cada uno de sus alumnos. – Solo si se sienten capaces de enfrentar la prueba entonces llenen los datos del formulario y preséntenlos en el salón 301 a las tres de la tarde.

Sin embargo cuando llego frente a Natsuo se limito a observarlo fijamente, lo cual extraño a todos a su alrededor ya que a pesar de que se hacían una idea de lo que diría el mensaje estaba tardando mucho en llegar. Natsuo no era ni un Genin por lo que presentar la prueba a ninja intermedio era prácticamente imposible, aun así cuando las palabras de Kurenai lograron salir de su persona no fue solo el Uchiha quien mostro desconcierto y sorpresa en su semblante, sino todos a su alrededor.

-- Natsuo-kun… estas expulsado. A partir de ahora no formas mas parte del equipo 8.

* * *

¿Esperaban un final asi?, bueno con esto el final del capitulo 21 en el que como dije en el anterior capitulo comienzo a dar una idea de la trama que sera la segunda saga. Espero que la historia siga siendo interesante para todos aquellos que la leen.

**Angelitauzumaki: Descuida, se lo laboriosa que se puede poner la escuela y gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Al menos el lado positivio es que asi tienes mas capitulos que leer. En fin respecto a lo de comunicarte conmigo, claro aunque creo que ya te habia puesto aqui mi mail en todo caso te lo vuelvo a pasar: Natsuouchiha_Overlordprier(arroba)hotmail. Siento ponerlo asi pero creo que el server me sensura si lo pongo como es. Igual si es un poco confuso en mi perfil podras encontrar mi correo. Que estes bien y ya sabes, para lo que se te ofresca ahi esta mi correo.**

Bien creo que con eso es todo, agradesco su atencion y nos leemon en el capitulo 22. saludos**  
**


	22. Capitulo 22 Una amarga despedida

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

Capitulo 22 – Una amarga despedida

Habían pasado cerca de un par de horas desde que el equipo 8 había recibido la noticia sobre la expulsión del castaño que después de la pasada aventura, parecía haberse adaptado a su ritmo e incluso al cual ya consideraban parte de su grupo. Algo inesperado para los tres Genins que casi de inmediato intentaron averiguar la razón de esto siendo sin embargo detenidos por la misma Kurenai quien de la manera más cordial les pidió retirarse.

Seguramente tenía algo que hablar con Natsuo, después de todo parecía ser el principal afectado.

Para Hinata aquella duda era un tormento, una idea que se negaba a abandonar sus pensamientos los cuales en ese momento deberían estar concentrados en la próxima prueba de ninjas intermedios, a la cual había decidido entrar sin muchas dudas. Quería demostrarles a todos que podía cambiar y ese era la excusa perfecta, lo que para su mala suerte desviaba menos su mente del asunto de su pequeño compañero del cual sentía una gran necesidad por tener una razón.

-- Me pregunto qué será de él -- .susurro en voz baja sin darse cuenta hacia donde la llevaban sus pasos a través de la conocida aldea que habitaba. – Natsuo-kun es muy fuerte así que posiblemente será un Genin cuanto antes… así que tendrá un nuevo equipo y…

La chica pestañeo unos segundos, realmente nunca había pasado por su cabeza la idea de que Natsuo comenzara con un nuevo equipo a pesar de que era una probabilidad bastante alta, lo cual para ser sincera le hubiera dado igual hace un par de semanas pero después de todo lo vivido a su lado…

-- Quizás nos haga falta… pero no es como si dejáramos de ser amigos, ¿cierto? -- .pregunto la Hyuuga al cielo del cual obviamente no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo esto no logro borrar la pequeña sonrisa que sus labios esbozaron. – si nunca dejaremos de… ¿Qué hago aquí?

La sorpresa de Hinata no pudo ser mucha ya que ciertamente su despistado caminar la había conducido ni más ni menos a la morada del sobreviviente más joven del casi extinto clan Uchiha, lo cual hubiera sido la mayor sorpresa del día de no ser porque Kiba y Shino, quienes la miraban con cierto desconcierto también se encontraban en el lugar.

Todo indicaba que diferentes caminos los habían conducido a final de cuentas a un destino en común, sonriendo la pequeña Hyuuga al pensar dentro de si que al igual que a ella, la preocupación por su amigo los había conducido a ese lugar.

-- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun… ¿Qué hacen aquí? -- .pregunto de un momento a otro Hinata aun con el desconcierto en el rostro.

-- Eh… yo… bueno -- .A Kiba parecía costarle articular sus palabras ante sus compañeros quienes lo observaban fijamente. – solo… paseaba a Akamaru como suelo hacerlo siempre, si eso mismo.

La sonrisa nerviosa que el Inuzuka mostro en ese momento no convenció a ninguno de los dos.

-- ¿y tu Shino-kun? -- .volvió a preguntar la peli azul dejando pasar lo que Kiba había dicho.

-- Me preocupe un poco por nuestro ex compañero y al igual que Kiba, quise venir a ver como estaba -- .aclaro el Abúrame con su usual tono.

-- ¡Yo nunca dije que viniera a ver a ese enano, Shino! -- .reclamo el Inuzuka casi de inmediato.

--C-chicos no discutan -- .Pidió amablemente Hinata parando a ambos Genins. – estamos aquí para ver a nuestro amigo, así que hagamos eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Ninguno de los dos presentes protesto, ciertamente era difícil decirle no a ese par de ojos perla que no hacían más que enfatizar la ternura de la niña. Así que sin más los tres Genins se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la vivienda, a la cual llamaron con tenues golpeteos para anunciar su presencia a lo que nadie respondió de cinco arduos minutos de estar intentando hacer salir al Uchiha.

-- ¿Crees que aun no haya regresado? -- .Pregunto Kiba llevando sus manos a la nuca ante la tediosa espera.

-- Quizás no pero… -- .Divagando en lo que había sucedido el rostro de la chica pareció preocuparse, preguntándose si acaso lo que le hubiera dicho Kurenai al Uchiha había sido muy grave y de ser así, ¿estaría dolido?... Hinata no lo pensó mucho y ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros abrió la puerta que no tenía puesta la cerradura y entro sin decir nada. -- ¿Natsuo-kun?

-- O-Oye Hinata… -- .intento regañarle Kiba ante su actitud tan imprevista.

Sin embargo fue Shino el que detuvo al Inuzuka, llevando una mano al hombro de este quien al igual que el blanco cachorro volvió su mirada solo para contemplar el gesto que su compañero les dedicaba, el cual les decía que dejaran que su compañera actuara.

Por su parte la femenina había encontrado el objeto de sus preocupaciones después de un poco de inspección en el recibidor, notando como este permanecía algunos metros recostado en el sillón quizás sumergido dentro de sus pensamientos. Al menos eso explicaría que hasta ahora no hubiera notado su presencia.

-- Natsuo-kun -- .volvió a llamar Hinata sin respuesta, por lo que aventurándose al igual que sus compañeros se acerco hasta el sofá donde yacía el castaño, casi yéndose de espaldas al descubrir que el susodicho en ningún momento parecía haber pasado preocupación alguna y lejos de lo que había imaginado, este dormía plácidamente emitiendo suaves ronquidos que apenas y se percibían. – creo… que me preocupe demasiado…

-- Vamos no tiene nada de malo -- .comento repentinamente Kiba con un tono pícaro y a la vez molesto. – después de todo tu y el enano…

-- ¡Kiba-kun no es lo… no es lo que crees! -- .respondió Hinata mas roja que langosta hervida, lo cual únicamente provoco las risas de cierto Inuzuka y los ladridos del blanco cachorro.

Al mismo tiempo Shino se acerco a ambos mirando fijamente a su ex compañero antes de comentar.

-- y… ¿Cuál es el plan?, ¿esperamos a que se levante o nos vamos y volvemos más tarde?

Los tres presentes se quedaron pensativos acerca de cuál sería su decisión ante un castaño quien no parecía enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Debería decirse que el niño dormía como piedra. Literalmente.

* * *

Cerca de una hora había pasado desde entonces y el infante continuaba inmerso en el reparador sueño al que se había sometido voluntariamente, moviéndose un poco durante este ya que aparentemente algunos sonidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones continúas.

Natsuo abrió los ojos poco después, preguntándose que era todo aquello aun entre el sueño y la realidad los cuales se disputaban por mantenerlo cada uno de su lado durante su lento caminar. No importaba que su visión fuera borrosa a decir verdad el castaño conocía aquel complejo como la palma de su mano por lo que su camino estuvo apartado de cualquier objeto que obstruyera su paso, llegando finalmente hasta donde el origen de aquellas voces lo cual resulto ser el comedor de su hogar.

-- H-Hola Natsuo-kun -- .Saludo una tímida voz que saco de su trance al infante. – Eto… lo siento por entrar así nosotros solo…

Sin embargo a pesar de mantener abiertos por completo sus castaños ojos, era claro que la atención del Uchiha no se encontraba en sus compañeros quienes sentados alrededor de la mesa comedor lo contemplaban con cierto desconcierto, esto ya que a diferencia de Hinata para ellos era la primera vez que eran testigos de cómo el apacible semblante del castaño se rompía mostrando ahora una total sorpresa.

Por su parte Natsuo no podía articular palabra ante la visión que tenia, ciertamente el número de personas, la forma en cómo lo observaban y la manera en que se dispersaban no podía evitar traer a su mente algunos de sus recuerdos vividos años atrás en aquella habitación.

El agradable aroma de la comida de Kasumi, así como la presencia de Ayane y Hitomi que después de un arduo día de trabajo solían presentarse en aquel hogar para descansar en la cálida hospitalidad que su hermana les brindaba. Regularmente el momento en que el mismo castaño solía despertarse de su acostumbrada siesta.

Natsuo sonrió. Meneando un poco la cabeza para poder despertar al saber que aquellos eran solo recuerdos, tan solo felices recuerdos. Por su parte el trió de Genins tan solo observaron como el semblante de su ex compañero volvía rápidamente a la normalidad, no tardado mucho en sentarse frente a ellos y levantar una de sus manos en señal de saludo.

-- Hola. ¿Cómo están?

-- Sabes… la mayoría de las personas se desconcertarían al encontrar personas extrañas en su cocina -- .comento Kiba mostrando una sonrisa típica. – je, al menos muestra desconcierto. Sub normal.

-- K-Kiba-kun,.. No seas grosero -- .regaño Hinata más por compromiso que por molestia ya que la sonrisa que mostraba en ese momento su compañero de cierta manera, le hacía sentir que este se alegraba con la situación.

-- Hinata. Cada vez te pareces mas a Kurenai-sensei. Shino secamente, aunque la manera en como lo había dicho denotaba claramente sus intenciones de bromear un poco entre ellos.

Hinata esta vez no dijo nada, limitándose a bajar su rostro del cual comenzaba a desprenderse casi tanto humo como las ollas que estaban sobre la estufa a sus espaldas, y en las que había estado cocinado apenas hace algunos momentos lo cual le recordó un punto importante de haber permanecido ahí.

-- Natsuo-kun… -- .Pregunto la peli azul con un poco de pena pintado en sus mejillas. -- ¿tienes hambre?

Como respuesta el castaño tan solo asintió al son que esbozaba entre labios una sonrisa acorde a su edad e inocencia.

* * *

Cerca de diez minutos después todo el grupo se encontraba alrededor del comedor disfrutando de una tranquila comida, la cual debía decirse honraba según palabras del mismo Natsuo a cierta peli azul como una buena cocinera lo cual reafirmo la opinión que el chico le había dado antes sobre ser una buena madre. Pensando la misma Hinata que quizás era un rasgo que la madre de su amigo tenía.

Para sorpresa de la misma Hyuuga, fue tomada con la guardia baja cuando sus compañeros mencionaron aquella plática en la que la misma había prometido mostrar algo de su técnica culinaria y la cual, ahora a pesar de ser de manera inconsciente logro cumplirla.

Aun así para alivio de la misma aquel tema no duro mucho tiempo, centrándose poco después en lo que a todos les interesaba. Las palabras que Kurenai le había dicho al castaño el cual al enterarse de su curiosidad se había dispuesto a compartir con ellos lo vivido en las ultimas horas antes de que estos aparecieran en su morada.

-- ¿¡A la aldea… oculta entre las nubes!? -- .Pregunto Kiba desconcertando ante la última información al igual que sus compañeros quienes mostraban desconcierto en sus rostros. -- ¿tienes que ir a ese lugar?

-- Si, así es -- .respondió Natsuo sin entender porque el desconcierto de sus antiguos compañeros. -- ¿tiene algo malo ese lugar?

Al pensar un poco la situación del castaño todos parecieron comprender, después de todo el no sabía nada de la historia de su mundo, mucho menos de la guerra ninja que se había dado entre su aldea y la que se encontraba en el pais del rayo. Actualmente sus aldeas tenían un tratado de paz por lo que la idea de que fuera una misión para fortalecer los lazos entre los países era una posibilidad aunque aun así no podían evitar preguntarse, ¿Por qué precisamente Natsuo?, después de todo fuera de ser un Uchiha no había mas allá en su persona ya que su aventura en cuanto a los vampiros se consideraba un secreto entre ellos.

-- ¿y qué opinas del asunto? -- . Pregunto un interesado Shino esperando la respuesta del castaño, al igual que sus compañeros.

Natsuo tan solo apoyo los codos en la mesa y mantuvo un semblante pensativo, quizás divagando en lo que sería tener que abandonar la aldea nuevamente pero ahora sin la compañía de su grupo el cual a pesar de todo, se enorgullecía al decir que alguna vez había formado parte de él.

-- Bueno… estar sin ustedes y sin Kurenai-sensei cerca será raro -- .aseguro Natsuo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. – pero siempre me a dado curiosidad conocer los lugares que están fuera… además de que pensar que haya habrá personas fuertes y con diferentes habilidades me hace sentir emoción.

Y mostrando la sonrisa característica pareció haber tranquilizado a todos los presentes, al parecer no había razón por la cual alarmarse, después de todo la repentina expulsión se debería quizás al inicio de los exámenes que tendrían que enfrentar en dos días más por lo que la partida del Uchiha tendría que darse, no podían frenarlo y pese a que en un futuro cercano lograra integrarse a otro equipo, los lazos de amistad que los unieron durante esas dos semanas se mantendría. Estaban seguros.

-- ¿Y cuando partes? -- .Pregunto finalmente Kiba al ver que nadie más hablaba.

-- Parece que un día después de mañana, el mismo día que ustedes inician su examen Chunin,

-- ¿Kurenai-sensei te explico algo sobre nuestra prueba? -- .pregunto una curiosa Hinata ya que hace apenas un par de horas su compañero no sabía ni lo que significaba la prueba, mucho menos cuando seria.

-- Si, creo que es una gran oportunidad para ustedes chicos -- .comento Natsuo. – según Kurenai-sensei es una manera de fortalecer los lazos entre las aldeas pero cuando me dijo que tendrían que enfrentar diversos retos y a otros ninjas fuertes. La verdad quisiera estar en su lugar.

Los que sonrieron ahora fueron el trió de Genins quienes a decir verdad no compartían la emoción que mostraba su pequeño amigo al enfrentar poderosos rivales, aunque eso no significaba que estuvieran desistiendo, los tres tenían poderosas razones para afrontar esos retos y harían todo lo posible por avanzar al siguiente nivel.

-- Amigos… -- .llamo repentinamente el Uchiha mostrando una mirada inocente pero a la vez llena de determinación. -- cuando regrese, espero ver en los grandes Chunin que se convertirán.

-- Je, seguro y entonces tendremos una batalla nuevamente. Esta vez no tendrás oportunidad de ganar -- .Alago Kiba ante la sonrisa del infante que solo logro ampliarse ante aquel comentario.

-- Seguro Kiba, pelearemos nuevamente.

-- Sabes que no puedes ganar ahora, por eso le pides pelear después -- .Declaro Shino con su tono neutro, el cual aun así logro enfurecer al Inuzuka.

-- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Shino!

A pesar de todo, la furia repentina de Kiba solo provoco risas en los presentes quienes parecían disfrutar en grande del momento.

* * *

Después de algunas horas al fin las presencias ocasionales en el recinto Uchiha se habían marchado, trayendo con esto la soledad a la que ya debería estar acostumbrado el pequeño castaño quien en esos momentos observaba con una sonrisa la entrada del recinto, a través del cual sus antiguos compañeros habían salido apenas minutos atrás.

Sin decir nada se encamino hacia la sala comedor, donde en silencio opto por guardar los cubiertos que anteriormente había lavado en compañía de sus recientes visitas la cuales para ser sinceros, le habían alegrado la tarde.

Si tenia que sincerarse, el chico no era alguien que mostrara sus confusiones o tristezas a los que lo rodeaban, ciertamente no podría considerarse alguien que atrajera la atención de los demás y a aquellos que podía considerar amigos eran pocos, por lo que molestar con sus problemas así como emociones con los que no sabía cómo lidiar le parecía una opción fiable.

Le había dolido. Aquellas palabras tan simples salidas de la boca de su instructora penetraron en su cuerpo y se clavaron en su corazón con la intensidad de una afilada daga, brotando de esa manera un mar de emociones que en su momento lucho por contener. Le había costado pero a final de cuentas y para fortuna del mismo lo había logrado, sabiendo como pocas veces a que se debían sus reacciones.

Era quizás el sentimiento que le creaba el formar parte de algo, el mantener lazos con alguien después de tanto tiempo de obligada emancipación. No significaba que no apreciara a Midori, Sheeva y Lita, eran personas o en el caso de las lobas, bestias nobles que agradecía en el fondo de su corazón haber conocido, sin embargo durante las últimas semanas el relacionarse con sus nuevos compañeros así como con la maestra que en un principio lo había forzado a pertenecer al grupo y la cual recientemente lo había expulsado, algo que quizás los adultos llamarían ironía. Le había hecho sentir un calor que para su sorpresa nunca creyó poder recuperar, es decir la calidez de una familia.

El pequeño Uchiha termino de acomodar los cubiertos, dirigiéndose sin más hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a la planta alta, mostrando una apacible sonrisa de solo recordar como en su primer encuentro con el grupo 8 había sido prácticamente arrastrado hasta ese lugar lo cual de momento agradeció. Anteriormente sus experiencias con los niños del vecindario le habían mostrado que sus habilidades para socializar eran prácticamente de cero, no porque fuera un amargado como su primo comprendería bien, sino por su timidez y la inocencia así como el poco conocimiento que mostraba ante temas que para el resto parecían ser de conocimiento básico.

Mientras buscaba algo de ropa para pasar la noche después de haber llegado a la habitación. Natsuo no pudo dejar de recordar algo que había sentido siempre ya que tenía que admitir en esos tiempos, tenía una sensación extraña dentro de sí, algo que lo hacía sentir como si el mundo que habitaba estuviera fuera de su alcance, que ni en la reconfortante aldea, o a través de los bosques, si quiera mas allá de las montañas y sus horizontes se encontrar un lugar al que pudiera pertenecer.

Pero ahora era diferente y mientras se quitaba su usual traje, el castaño no podía evitar recordar todas las experiencias vividas junto a sus compañeros en las dos semanas atrás que había permanecido junto a ellos, lo cual le había ayudado ahora a comprender algunas de las situaciones a las que anteriormente había rehuido, siendo principalmente la confianza en sí mismo para tener la seguridad de que no tendría que acostumbrarse a la soledad, si tan solo se esforzaba… tan solo quizás tendría la fortuna de poder ser como los niños que se usualmente observaba desde su ventana mientras estos se divertían felizmente.

Finalmente el pequeño humano se había terminado de vestir, llevando ahora una playera negra así como una pantalonera de tela del mismo color solo que esta a sus costados lucia unas franjas rojizas que resaltaban ante la oscuridad, siendo está un poco holgada lo que lo hacía lucir aun mas infantil de lo que ya era, aunque ciertamente ni sus facciones ni su metro con treinta y cinco centímetros lo ayudaba mucho, montándose poco después en la cama en que solía pasar sus noches.

Ciertamente había escuchado algunas veces por Kurenai que conforme el tiempo pasaba su cabeza estaría más cerca de tocar el techo, preguntándose cuanto tendría que pasar ya que desde que tenía memoria, las cosas en aquella casa eran tan grandes o pequeñas como de costumbre. ¿Oh es que habría entendido mal?

Sin darle mucha importancia el castaño centro sus pensamientos en lo que le importaba, siendo estos la felicidad que sentía al haber sido visitado por sus compañeros que a pesar de las circunstancias, sabía que la amistad entre ellos se mantendría. Ninguno lo había dicho pero a su parecer, las acciones decían más que las palabras y sin miedo a equivocarse se aseguro a sí mismo de que sus lazos se mantendrían pasara lo que pasara.

-- Kiba, Shino, Hina-chan y… Kurenai-sensei -- .susurro el chico con voz suave al son que sentado sobre a la cama, frente a la ventana, abrazaba sus piernas con las manos para así apoyar la barbilla y mostrando una sonrisa infantil decir a los cuatro vientos. – gracias… por todo.

La plateada luna en el nocturno cielo fue la única testigo de aquellas palabras provenientes del corazón del alma infantil.

* * *

Como costumbre la aldea oculta entre las hojas saludaba un nuevo amanecer, trayendo consigo esperanza y alegría para los ciudadanos de la villa los cuales como de costumbre se preparaban para reanudar sus tareas, sobre todo ahora que los preparativos del examen Chunin debían darse lo más rápido posible ya que el día anunciado estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Todo el ambiente parecía ser ameno, tanto para ancianos, adultos e incluso niños quienes a pesar de tener distintos puntos que tratar tenían como fin común la prueba que se realizaría al día siguiente. Ciertamente un tema que invadía a todos los presentes a excepción de cierto castaño quien en ese momento atravesaba las calles a paso firme y alegre, algo muy común para cualquiera que conociera al susodicho.

Esa mañana Natsuo se había levantado muy temprano, colocándose lo primero que había encontrado en su armario antes de salir hacia el valle Koha con intención de anunciarle a la manada lo de su reciente salida, razón por la cual ahora llevaba únicamente una playera sencilla color negro con su nombre bordado en el pecho en letras blancas y el símbolo de su clan a sus espaldas, además de su clásica pantalonera holgada y sus sandalias oscuras. Había decidido no portar la banda roja que usualmente usaba por lo que ahora sobre su frente caían como cascada algunos mechones castaños.

Tan inmerso estaba el infante en los recuerdos sobre la plática que había tenido con su madre adoptiva que no fue consciente de las miradas que los pueblerinos usualmente le lanzaban, quizás siendo la principal razón el "Katon" que se lucia a sus espaldas y el cual según los habitantes, solo eran portados con orgullo por el mismo clan que lo había vuelto su emblema oficial.

Aun así el castaño continuo su trayecto sin dar fe de las miradas que levantaba a su paso, ciertamente la noticia de que había mas un sobreviviente en el clan Uchiha se habían extendido rápidamente, sin embargo aun eran pocos los que tomaban en serio la información quizás pensando que se trataba de algún bromista que disfrutara el pasar rumores como tales.

Razón principal por la que ahora el trayecto que seguía el pequeño humano dejaba decenas de miradas desconcertantes a su paso.

-- Me pregunto porque mama estaría tan preocupada -- .se pregunto en voz baja al son que desviaba la vista al cielo en un intento por recordar el semblante intranquilo de la loba. – quizás se preocupo por lo que sucedió en la misión anterior, bueno no es como si fuera a pasar lo mismo… ¿o sí?

Cuestionándose aquello el chico se detuvo, meditando silenciosamente la situación de la que fue bruscamente sacado por el monstruo que tenía como estomago, lo que lo llevo a sonrojarse al descubrir algunas miradas acusadoras que ahora lo veían con cierta gracia ante los rugidos que sus intestinos provocaban ante el reclamo por comida inmediata.

-- Creo… que debí haber cazado algo en el bosque -- .se dijo en voz baja mientras el pensamiento acerca de su repentino aumento de apetito se hiciera presente, restándole de igual forma importancia a final de cuentas no era algo que lo molestara. – creo que no sería mala idea buscar un lugar para comer algo.

Y haciendo aquella declaración volvió su mirada hacia los establecimientos a su alrededor, llamando su atención uno en especifico, un pequeño bar restaurant en el que solo llego a notar los asientos para clientes ya que algunas cortinas con los kanjis de lo cual únicamente distinguió la palabra _"Ichiraku" _cubrían el interior del lugar. Quizás sería buena idea tomar algunas clases con el fin de mejorar su lectura, ni que decir de su escritura, ciertamente su ortografía no era nada buena o al menos eso es lo que Kurenai daba a entenderle cuando le había dado el pseudónimo de _"la letra maldita" _a lo que el llamaba escrito_._

Quizás en otra ocasión, por ahora su estomago reclamaba alimento por lo que aprovechando su infantil estatura entro en el lugar, sorprendiendo a más de uno al dar un salto y quedar sobre uno de los asientos vacios.

-- Hola Señor, quiero comer -- .declaraba el castaño con una amplia sonrisa.

-- O-oye… -- .se escucho decir a una voz masculina que estaba en el asiento continuo, esta denotaba cierto nerviosismo. – deberías tener modales.

Natsuo en ese momento tan solo volvió su mirada hacia el origen de aquella voz, descubriendo que el poseedor no era nada más y nada menos que un chico quizás más grande que él, tal vez solo un año o dos de diferencia. De cabellos rubios alborotados, el susodicho mostraba unas un par de ojos azules así como unas marcas extrañas en sus mejillas, revelándole poco más de inspección las vestimentas del susodicho que consistan básicamente en una chamarra gruesa color naranja con detalles azules, así como un pantalón que hacia juego y llegaba un poco más arriba de sus tobillos. La bandana con el símbolo de la aldea que colgaba de su frente y las sandalias azuladas le dieron finalmente una idea de que el rubio debía ser al menos un Genin.

-- Lo siento -- .respondió finalmente el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa que emulaba a la del supuesto Genin quien se tranquilizo un poco al notar esto, a decir verdad el reclamo había sido por la manera tan repentina en que el castaño había demandado comida sin embargo al juzgar ahora la manera en que se expresaba, lo hizo pensar que quizás su intención no había sido el parecer exigente. – solo que tengo hambre, jeje.

-- Bueno tampoco es que tu tengas modales Naruto -- .comento ahora el dueño del negocio con un tono divertido. Aquel era un hombre mayor de apariencia alegre aunque sus facciones indicaban que si se le provocaba podrían quebrarse en un enojo que haría retroceder a más de uno. Llevaba como traje de cocina blanco así como un gorro de igual color al igual que la mujer que permeancia a sus espaldas. -- ¿No lo crees Ayame?

La susodicha tan solo emitió una suave carcajada antes de que la mujer de cabellos castaños volviera su mirada, a simple vista era linda de ojos oscuros y facciones delicadas como toda mujer. Natsuo pudo notar con un poco de observación como lo que lo que llevaba sobre la nuca no era un gorro como resultaba ser el caso de su padre, sino una pañoleta blanca que cubría y atravesaba su cabello atándose de tal manera que no se moviera de su sitio.

Áyame mostro en esos momentos una sonrisa comprensible al igual que su padre antes de preguntarle al castaño cual era su orden.

Minutos más tarde y después de algunos problemas de entendimiento, mas por parte del Uchiha que de los presentes, los cobrizos ojos del niño se postraban fijamente sobre el humeante tazón de _ramen_, comida hasta ahora desconocida para su vista y paladar, razón principal de su desconfianza y su usual habito de escanear así como olfatear antes de degustar.

-- ¿Esta todo bien niño? -- .pregunto un ofendido hombre ante la extraña actitud del infante.

--jeje, cualquiera que diría que parece un perrito -- .susurro Ayame sin poder evitar reír sutilmente ante aquel singular cliente.

Finalmente el castaño desvió su mirada al ver como un par de palillos eran puestos frente a sus ojos, siendo Naruto esta vez el que con una sonrisa comprensible le entregaba aquel par de utensilios los cuales con un poco de observación el infante tomo.

-- Te aseguro que esta delicioso, tan solo sujeta los palillos de esta forma y después de tomar un poco de fideos, lo comes así.

+Nota del Autor: Todos sabemos que Naruto suele usar en sus diálogos el _"Dattebayo" _así que considero inapropiado usarlo tanto durante los escritos, por su comprensión gracias+

Y observando un par de veces como el rubio ingería aquel alimento el castaño lo intento, fallando un par de veces sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo le fue entendiendo al truco hasta que por fin pudo llevarse a la boca una buena cantidad de fideos los cuales comió rápidamente, dibujándose pocos segundos una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-- Esto esta delicioso señor -- .declaro Natsuo antes de seguir disfrutando de su tazón de ramen ante la sonrisa de satisfacción del cocinero y su ayudante.

-- Niño, ¿eres de la aldea? -- .Pregunto extrañado el hombre escaneándolo con la mirada, aquella pregunta pareció llamar la atención de cierto rubio quien se mantuvo atento a la conversación. – creo que es la primera vez que te veo por aquí.

-- Si, vivo aquí -- .contesto el castaño cordialmente y de manera sencilla.

Antes de que alguien más hablara Ayame le dio la razón diciendo que lo había visto un par de veces en el lugar, convenciendo de esa manera a su padre quien sin demorar mucho comenzó una plática con Naruto sobre cómo iban sus entrenamientos, lo cual atrajo ahora la atención del Uchiha quien sin dejar de comer se dedico a prestar atención a lo que el rubio decía.

-- Quiero mas -- .pidió amablemente Natsuo al terminar su primer tazón de fideos.

-- Cuidado, si comes muy rápido te hará daño.

-- de acuerdo -- .respondió el niño ante las atenciones de Ayame quien no podía evitar reír ante la actitud tan infantil de su actual cliente, trayéndole tal como había pedido una segunda ración. – Creo que podría comer veinte de estos.

Aquello fue tomado como una broma por la castaña quien conforme el tiempo pasaba perdía su semblante amigable por uno de sorpresa cuando el Uchiha pedía su decimo plato, aunque ciertamente Naruto y el padre de Ayame, llamado Teuchi habían pausado su plática al darse cuenta del monstruoso apetito que tenia aquel pequeño.

-- O-Oye niño… ¿no crees que a comiste demasiado? -- .pregunto el dueño del local después de que el castaño había terminado prácticamente con la ración de diez personas. – Quizás tengas para pagar pero… espera… ¿tienes para pagar lo que te has comido verdad?

-- ¿Pagar? -- .pregunto Natsuo al son que Naruto y Ayame mostraban un cierto terror en sus rostros. No querían recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que alguien había comido ahí sin pagar. – si se refiere a que si tengo dinero, entonces sí. Ahorre suficiente de mis misiones.

Con esto la hija de Teuchi se tranquilizo, sin embargo aquella respuesta pareció haber revelado algunas dudas en el rubio de ojos azules quien ahora con su hiperactiva actitud había llamado la atención del Uchiha.

-- ¿Eres un ninja entonces? -- .pregunto con cierto asombro Naruto. -- ¿entonces eres un Genin también?

-- Eh… no, a decir verdad aun no soy un ninja -- .respondió Natsuo con cierta pena ante la manera tan repentina en que había llamado su atención. – pero si e ido a algunas misiones.

-- Oh, ya veo… sí que es extraño -- .comento el niño zorro cruzándose de brazos mientras mantenía un cierto desconcierto en su rostro. – creí que solo los ninjas podían ir a misiones, aunque quizás entendí mal la explicación de Kakashi-sensei.

Natsuo no pudo evitar sonreír comprensivamente, ya que tenía que darle la razón al recordar cuando Hinata le había explicado a el cómo se otorgaban las misiones en los distintos rangos ninja, para su sorpresa Naruto lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-- Bueno, creo que igual y en cualquier momento te volverás un ninja y podrás cumplir tu sueño. ¡El mío es ser el Hokage de esta aldea y obtener el respeto de todos!

Ciertamente la manera que tenia aquel chico para decir las cosas impresionaba un poco al castaño, quien se limito a darle un sorbo al tazón de ramen que aun tenía entre manos hasta dejarlo vacio, pensando en que la forma en cómo el rubio se imponía las metas era algo digno de admirarse.

-- Entonces adelante, será genial ver cuando lo cumplas -- .contesto Natsuo después de unos segundos mostrando una sonrisa infantil acorde a su edad.

-- No… ¿Vas a contradecirme? -- .pregunto Naruto con una sorpresa notoria ante la actitud del Uchiha. -- ¿No vas a decirme que nunca lograre llegar a ser Hokage o algo por el estilo?

Natsuo guardo silencio algunos segundos antes de contestar.

-- Una vez alguien me dijo que debemos perseguir hasta el fin nuestros sueños, ya que de nosotros mismos correspondía el si se realizaran o no -- .y antes de seguir hablando esbozo una mirada comprensible que iba a la perfección con la sonrisa infantil que solía mostrar. – si estas tan seguro de realizar tu sueño, no veo porque no confiar en tus palabras.

Y sin decir nada mas volvió su atención hacia el plato vacio entre sus manos, el cual no tardo mucho en ser ocupado por una nueva ración de fideos que el castaño comenzó a devorar casi de inmediato, sin darse cuenta de cómo Naruto ante aquellas palabras no pudo hacer más que ampliar su sonrisa, estando a punto de decir algo de no ser por una conocida voz la cual de cierta forma les molestaba.

"_Vaya, ¿Quién creería que __las cucarachas estaban tan cerca de la comida en este lugar?"_

-- ¡Sasuke, bastardo así que ahora…! -- .sin embargo el rubio detuvo las palabras que había destinado hace segundos hacia su compañero Uchiha, al notar como aquella mirada penetrante que solía mostrar comúnmente iba dirigida ahora hacia el castaño que sentado a su lado ahora escondía su mirada entre los mechones de frente. -- ¿Uh?

Por su parte Natsuo tan solo dejo de sorber sus fideos, quedando algunas sobras corriendo bajo su mentón las cuales no tardo mucho en sorber y tragar, volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa apacible ante la mirada atónita del moreno el cual en ese momento se preguntaba del porque su tranquilidad siendo que en veces anteriores se había limitado a bajar la mirada e irse.

-- ¿Cuánto le debo señor? -- .pregunto finalmente el infante, el cual debido al tenso ambiente ocasionado por él y su primo tardo un poco en recibir respuesta, pagando finalmente lo acordado antes de bajar de un pequeño salto de su asiento. – Un gusto conocerte, Naruto-kun. Adiós Sasuke.

Y levantado una ceja en señal de desconcierto el moreno no pudo evitar la sorpresa al escuchar el tono tan tranquilo que había empleado el castaño al pasar de largo. En palabras del mismo, el muy desgraciado se había atrevido a ignorarlo aunque, ciertamente a la vez parecía escapar de él lo que no era muy diferente a lo que solía hacer con anterioridad.

-- ¿Escapando otra vez inútil? -- .Pregunto al son que sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa un tanto malvada, la cual desconcertaba al rubio quien hasta ahora no conocía esa faceta de su compañero.

Natsuo se detuvo. Haciendo que el moreno se preguntara si esta vez lo encararía o como en ocasiones anteriores se iría con la cabeza baja, resultando para sorpresa tanto de el mismo Uchiha como del rubio, que el castaño volvía su mirada en la que su confianza era transmitida a través de la sonrisa y el par de orbes cobres que poseía.

-- Sasuke, ¿participaras en el examen Chunin verdad? -- .Pregunto sin esperar respuesta. – trata de no perder tan pronto.

Y sin decir nada mas el pequeño humano se volvió nuevamente en la dirección contraria, dispuesto a retomar el camino que originalmente planeaba seguir en busca de la última persona a la que debía agradecer sus atenciones. Kurenai Yuhi.

Sasuke solo atino a preguntarse cuando es que la "cucaracha", como él solía llamarlo, había tenido el valor de encararlo mientras que Naruto por su parte permanecía atónito, ¿que había sido todo aquello?, diciendo dentro de sus pensamientos que definitivamente le sacaría a su compañero Uchiha la verdad sobre el asunto. Ciertamente para el aquello era muy extraño.

+Nota del Autor: La razón por la que Sasuke suele llamarlo así son cuatro; su tamaño, color de cabello, el ser tan escurridizo y por el par de mechones sobre su cabeza que usualmente se mantienen desafiando a la gravedad como si fueran antenas (los cuales por cierto suelen moverse solos cuanto Natsuo entra en un estado de emoción extrema, pareciendo que estos tienen vida propia)+

* * *

**Musica: My Genie – Boa Kwon**

**(Lamento no poner la traduccion al español pero es que ni siquiera el lyric en ingles encontra)  
**

**+Música de inicio+**

En medio de los campos de entrenamiento una pequeña figura recorría los alrededores a paso lento, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ella y un tercio de troncos que clavados en el terreno permanecían en medio de aquel espacio abierto que era rodeado por algunas hectáreas de bosque.

En solitario Hinata Hyuuga tomo asiento al llegar a los susodichos troncos, apoyándose en el que estaba en el centro y sin decir nada mas, soltó todo su peso deslizándose pesadamente hasta llegar al duro suelo donde de no ser por su apoyo, hubiera acabado regada en el piso.

**Geudae meonjeo ddeonatjyo naegeneun amu mal mothago geudae**

**gaseumsoke sayeoneul modu namgin chae**

**Geureohge seulpeumman jugo gabeorin geudaega miwosseoyo nan**

**geudaereul wihae nunmulman hollyeosseodo**

Parecía destrozada, sensación que reflejaba en sus a perlados ojos que en esos momentos se mantenían dilatados y los cuales, dirigía sin pensar hacia el alba carmesí que anunciaba el pronto anochecer en los alrededores. Irónicamente parecía que el día reflejaba lo que su infantil mente la tenía en aquel estado.

¿Cómo era posible que la felicidad y el alivio que había sentido apenas hace horas se hubiera evaporado con el pesar de unas palabras?, se preguntaba a si misma sin poder creerlo, pero aun así sabia la razón y del como había pasado todo. Siendo la misma Kurenai quien al llegar a su hogar le había revelado la oscura verdad que se ocultaba detrás de la partida de su compañero.

**Chingudeureun malhaetjyo jogeumsshik ijhyeojil georago ijeuryeogo**

**noryeokhaesseoyo mianhaesseotjyo**

**Heureuneun shigan sokeseo geudae-ee gieokeul jiwobwado nan beoril suga**

**eobseosseoyo**

-- ¿Por qué?...

Susurraba en voz baja ante una pregunta que ya conocía.

-- ¿Por qué ocurre eso?...

Y sin decir más oculto su mirada entre las sombras de su cabello, tratando de utilizar toda la fuerza que tenia para no mostrar debilidad. No quería hacerlo, ¿de que habría servido aprender a tener fortalezas si el muro que había construido con mucho esfuerzo ahora era fácilmente derribado ante aquella noticia?, ¿Acaso su pequeño amigo deseaba verla decaída en los últimos momentos antes de su partida?

-- Natsuo-kun… -- .gimió la niña suavemente ante un llanto que se esforzaba por contener.

**Geu naldo oolda jichyeo jami deureo beorin na nal ikkeuneun neukkime**

**nooneul deosseoyo geudae nareul kkaewotjyo**

**Geudaeneun byeolbicharae hwanhan misol ji-eosseoyo haengbokhan**

**geudae moseub nareul baraboatjyo**

Aquel nombre que apenas y hace un par de semanas no hubiera significado nada, ahora el responsable del profundo sentimiento de tristeza que permanecía dentro de su corazón, ciertamente aquella persona que le había traído alegrías, preocupaciones, risas y desconciertos, era el causante de la depresión más profunda que había sufrido a sus doce años de vida.

Aun así Hinata no culpaba a su amigo, era más lo que tenía que agradecerle, además ella no era así, nunca lo culparía por algo como lo que estaba pasando más no tener la culpa por lo que estaría a punto de vivir. La Hyuuga solo pudo sonreír pesadamente ante la forma en cómo la vida jugaba sus cartas.

-- ¿Acaso… habrá una solución a esto?

-- Siempre hay una solución, Hina-chan.

**Geudaeneun nal ddeonan ge ani-eosseoyo nal jikyeo juneun suhocheonsayeotjyo**

**Raempu sokee yojeong jiniga sowoneul deureojudeushi**

Abriendo por completo sus a perlados ojos la niña volvió la mirada hacia sus espaldas, donde al parecer cierto castaño, quien ahora la observaba sentado sobre uno de los troncos, le dirigía una mirada así como una sonrisa en la que le transmitía aquella tranquilidad y comprensión que hasta donde recordaba siempre le había dado.

-- Natsuo-kun… -- .fue lo único que articulo a decir la herida Hyuuga perdiéndose en la mirada cobriza del niño.

**Somangeul irwojujin mothanda haedo baraemcheoreom nawa hamkke haetjyo**

**Neukkil soo isseoyo nae gyeore meomuneun, my genie**

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?" se pregunto la peli azul en un intento de enmascarar su tristeza, lo cual ciertamente era difícil de hacer al tener al objeto de sus preocupaciones frente a sus ojos que en cualquier momento estallarían en llanto si no lograba controlarse.

Los recuerdos vividos a través de ese par de semanas y los momentos felices que ambos habían compartido le dio la fuerza necesaria para aparentar frente al infante quien debido a su despistada actitud parecía no darse cuenta, si tenía suerte aquella pregunta que había hecho al viento seria lo único que había escuchado.

-- Si… tienes razón, todo tiene solución -- .contesto finalmente Hinata entregándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.

Como respuesta el Uchiha le sonrió de la misma manera.

**Eoje bam kkumsokeseo dashi geudael mannan nal kkae-ooneun ongi-e**

**nuneul deosseoyo geudae songiri-eotjyo**

-- Si tienes un problema, ánimo… si te esfuerzas los superaras y si no, bueno lo haremos juntos -- .el último comentario del castaño levanto la mirada de su compañera. -- ¿para eso están los amigos no crees?

-- Si, jeje amigos… -- .ciertamente Hinata no supo porque, pero aquella palabra la había hecho sentir como si un hueco se hubiera abierto en medio de su pecho. Llevando una de sus manos a su corazón en un intento por darse consuelo ante un sentimiento que no sabía identificar. – Natsuo-kun… y si aun así… ¿no pudiera encontrar la solución?

**Geudaeneun haetsal soke nae achimeul yeoreojwotjyo geudaewa shijakhaneun**

**kkumgyeolgareun nae haru**

Esta vez el susodicho tardo un poco en articular respuesta, seguramente porque para encontrarla tenía que hacer una retrospectiva en su mente sobre la conversación con Hinata, después de todo aquel peculiar castaño no era lo que cualquiera era un genio.

-- Una vez más… -- .comento sorpresivamente el infante mientras suavizaba su semblante a uno comprensivo. – es lo que siempre me he dicho en los momentos difíciles, en lo personal pienso que es mejor seguir buscando una solución a solo rendirte.

Hinata tan solo recordó las experiencias vividas junto a su amigo en días pasados, preguntándose si acaso durante el peligro, en aquellas situaciones críticas en las que se metían aquella forma de pensar era la que lo orillaba y movía a pesar de las pocas posibilidades a su favor que el sendero les mostrara.

**Geudaeneun nal ddeonan ge ani-eosseoyo nal jikyeo juneun suhocheonsayeotjyo**

**Raempu sokee yojeong jiniga sowoneul deureojudeushi**

Una amarga sonrisa se pinto en su labios poco después, se ofendía a si misma por recordar todo aquello que no hacía más que devolverla al estado que quería dejar, pero a la vez se agradecía porque esto le daría más fuerza para tener esperanzas en el futuro. No mostraría debilidad frente a su pequeño amigo, ciertamente la posibilidad de volver a verlo era escaza y no quería arruinar los pocos que les quedaba.

-- Es hora de volver Hina-chan -- .susurro Natsuo con una voz suave. – Kurenai-sensei me pidió que te llevara a casa.

La susodicha tan solo observo la dulce mirada que su ex compañero le dedicaba, guardando unos minutos de silencio y meditación para finalmente contestar.

**Somangeul irwojujin mothanda haedo baraemcheoreom nawa hamkke haetjyo**

**Neukkil soo isseoyo nae gyeore meomuneun, my genie**

-- ¿puedo tomar tu mano?...

Natsuo tan solo se volvió hacia la pequeña Hyuuga, quizás sorprendido al ser la primera vez que escuchaba aquella petición por parte de ella.

-- Admito… que la primera vez que me lo pediste no me sentía tranquila accediendo a tu petición -- .explico esbozando una tenue sonrisa que se fue ampliando conforme sus palabras continuaban saliendo. – pero al tocarte sentí algo que no había experimentado antes, el calor que me transmitía tu tacto. La segunda vez fue más intensa, como… como si tu calidez me transmitiera una gran paz y tranquilidad. Por eso, Natsuo-kun… ¿puedo tomar tu mano una vez más?

Aunque con algo de sorpresa ante aquella revelación, el chico aligero nuevamente su expresión, dedicándole a su compañera lo que en palabras de la misma seria, la sonrisa más dulce y tierna sonrisa que le había regalado desde el momento en que se conocieron. Ciertamente aquella vez solo le había pedido su mano por la simple curiosidad de saber cómo se sentiría el tacto humano después de tanto tiempo, pero no podía negar que le había agradado el sentimiento de calor que sentía en su interior.

Esa era la principal razón de que hubiera repetido aquella acción días anteriores.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo mas, acortando lentamente la distancia entre ambos tan solo para extender sus manos el uno al otro, para así entrelazar suavemente sus dedos hasta crear aquella unión que poco a poco se hacía más común para sus corazones.

**Eoje bam kkumsokeseo dashi geudael mannan nal kkae-ooneun ongi-e**

**nuneul deosseoyo geudae songiri-eotjyo**

Eran minutos los que aquella caminata silenciosa había durado, a través de las calles de la villa que gracias a la tenue iluminación de media noche les ofrecía al par de infantes un lindo panorama durante el trayecto hacia casa. Ciertamente la noche se había dado rápido y para sorpresa de la Hyuuga la forma en cómo el mar de estrellas brillaba sobre sus cabezas era una clara muestra de lo tarde que era.

Hinata tan solo podía pensar en lo rápido que se iba el tiempo junto al chico, pese a que ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho a decir verdad tenía que admitir que eso no era un factor negativo en su convivencia. Era el ambiente de tranquilidad que se despedía alrededor del pequeño castaño lo que seguramente le provoca el sentirse así, aquel capaz de ahuyentar incluso la tristeza y melancolía por la que pasaba momentos atrás. Pero… "¿Qué es lo que pensaría Natsuo?"

Por su parte el Uchiha meditaba un poco la situación anterior. Estaba convencido de que algo atormentaba a su amiga ya que aunque fuera por segundos pudo sentir su tristeza, razón por la cual intentaba encontrar la respuesta para poder ayudarla de algún modo. Después de todo era su mejor amiga y dejarla en ese estado antes de su partida no era una opción. "¿Qué es lo que estaría pensado Hinata?"

**Geudaeneun haetsal soke nae achimeul yeoreojwotjyo geudaewa shijakhaneun**

**kkumgyeolgareun nae haru**

Ninguno de los dos en ese momento sospechaba que la preocupación que mantenía sus mentes ocupadas era algo mutuo entre ellos.

Aun así al igual que lo malo, todo lo bueno termina en algún momento y al parecer el momento de decir adiós había llegado ahora que el par de infantes se encontraba frente al hogar que Hinata compartía con su tutora. Escondiendo su pesar tanto el castaño como la peli azul se miraron unos instantes sabiendo lo que seguiría.

-- H-Hasta pronto. Natsuo-kun -- .susurro la Hyuuga con una voz pasiva pero entrecortada ante la partida de su amigo. – me gusto verte antes… bueno de que te vayas.

Y bajando su mirada la niña dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la entrada de la vivienda, en el fondo sabía que no podía contener mucho sus sentimientos y no quería hacer una escena frente al castaño.

-- Hina-chan… -- .Hablo repentinamente Natsuo, frenando la marcha de la peli azul quien aun así mantuvo su vista escondida entre sus cabellos. -- ¿puedes ser fuerte… al menos hasta que vuelva?... no sé si pueda hacer algo en estos momentos pero te prometo… ¡Prometo que volveré y te ayudare a supera cualquier cosa que te haga sentir así!

El silencio se dio nuevamente en el lugar, aquellas palabras ciertamente había sido un poco atrevidas quizás pero el Uchiha no se arrepentía. A decir verdad la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada por Hinata era un castigo que reflejaba al morder suavemente su labio inferior, con cierta intensidad que cualquiera pensaría que un hilo de sangre no tardaría en brotar de él, por lo que aquello era lo único que atinaba a decir para hacerle saber que al menos su apoyo hacia ella se mantenía vigente.

-- Lo… siento -- .susurro por último el infante antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar el trayecto hacia su vivienda, el cual sin embargo fue frenado por un extraño impacto el cual tuvo la suficiente fuerza para derribarlo en la acerca, donde poco después sintió un singular peso le impedía el movimiento abriendo por completo sus ojos ante el desconcierto que se llevo cuando su cerebro logro procesar la escena en la que se encontraba. -- ¿H-Hina-chan?...

**Geudaeneun nal ddeonan ge ani-eosseoyo nal jikyeo juneun suhocheonsayeotjyo**

**Raempu sokee yojeong jiniga sowoneul deureojudeushi**

Susurro el Uchiha al ver como ahora se encontraba en el suelo derribado, teniendo los brazos de su amiga alrededor de su cuello así como su cuerpo muy cerca del propio, aunque a decir verdad era más bien un desconocido calor muy cercano a su rostro lo que lo tenía fuera de sí, dándose cuenta entonces que esto era provocado por la misma Hinata quien sin previo aviso y aprovechando aquella cercanía, aun a pesar de su timidez había logrado tener la iniciativa y la fuerza de voluntad para plantarle un beso en… la mejilla.

Natsuo no supo qué hacer o que debería decir, ciertamente aquello lo había tomado con la guardia baja atinando solo a sentir como los suaves labios de la niña se aferraban a su mejilla y su suave respirar rozaba su piel dándole una sensación desconocida pero a la vez agradable. Fue entonces que más por instinto que conocimiento, el castaño el abrazo, atrayéndola así hacia él en un intento por consolarla.

-- Volveré -- .le susurro con voz suave y pasiva.

-- ¿lo prometes? -- .respondió Hinata después de haber bajado su mirada, recargándose en el hombro de su amigo para así evitar ser vista.

-- Si… es una promesa.

Y sonriendo para sí misma volvió a rozar sus labios con la mejilla del chico, antes de incorporarse y entrara a la casa lo más rápido posible lo cual no molesto a Natsuo, quien ahora dirigió sus orbes castaños hacia la luna que había sido la única testigo de lo ocurrido momentos atrás. No sabía que había pasado ahí pero si de algo estaba seguro es que debía volver cuanto antes a ese lugar, por lo que reincorporándose el infante se puso en marcha mientras se preguntaba porque ahora su corazón se sentía tan agitado en esos momentos.

**Somangeul irwojujin mothanda haedo baraemcheoreom nawa hamkke haetjyo**

**Neukkil soo isseoyo nae gyeore meomuneun, my genie**

Al mismo tiempo dentro de la residencia de Kurenai, una pequeña peli azul finalmente dejaba salir las lagrimas de sus a perlados ojos, así como unos suaves gemidos en un pasivo llanto que había contenido todo el tiempo atrás. Se sentía mal, por la manera tan cobarde en que había dejado ir al chico pero sentía que el verlo partir no era algo que pudiera soportar, más al saber lo que le esperaba.

-- Kurenai-sensei… -- .susurro con voz entrecortada la pequeña a su maestra quien ahora frente a ella, ocultaba sus ojos escarlata en la oscuridad que sus cabellos azabache provocaba. -- ¿le dijo la verdad a… Natsuo-kun?

Ante aquella respuesta la mujer se limito a negar en silencio, ayudándose con un suave gesto de su cabeza.

-- Natsuo-kun… va a morir…

Fueron las últimas palabras que Hinata pudo articular entre las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, siendo observaba por el oscuro semblante de Kurenai en el que un extraño brillo resplandeció algunos segundos antes de que una pequeña lagrima se paseara por sus mejillas hasta derramarse en el suelo, no tardando mucho en ir a su lado y abrazarla en señal de consuelo. En verdad lo necesitaba, ambas, ya que la sensación que tenía la mujer al saber que le había fallado a su alumno la carcomía por dentro.

**+Fin de la música+**

* * *

La noche había pasado y un nuevo día llegaba, con esto siendo público el anuncio de los exámenes Chunin por lo que muchas de las calles principales de la aldea eran ahora transitadas por decenas de jóvenes ninjas los cuales sin perder tiempo tomaban destino hacia donde se realizarían las pruebas que les daría la oportunidad de ascender dentro del mundo shinobi.

Bandanas con distintos símbolos relucían entre los participantes, denotando el interés de las aldeas vecinas por promover la paz y competitividad entre los aprendices que con el tiempo se volvieran soldados, trayendo así prosperidad a sus respectivos países.

Sin embargo había un tercio de Genins, o al menos dos de ellos que no compartían aquel espíritu, ciertamente para Kiba y Hinata aquello solo les recordaba la ausencia de su ex compañero ya que Shino como de costumbre, mostraba una impecable calma y frialdad ante las situaciones. Al menos la Hyuuga se las había arreglado para esconder su tristeza en la pena que usualmente mostraba ya que su compañero Inuzuka, hacia bastante obvia la situación ante sus distracciones, seguramente le costaba acostumbrarse a no tener de quien burlarse aunque siempre podía contar el encontrarse con Naruto.

-- ¿No es una actitud un poco pesimista para futuros Chunin?

**Gouing! Going! My Soul – Digimon Savers (Fandub)**

**A donde tú vayas yo iré **

Con sorpresa el trió de Genins volvieron su vista hacia las alturas donde un conocido castaño, sentado en los tejados les sonreía como acostumbraba hacerlo, relajando de esta manera un poco la tensión entre los miembros de su ex equipo.

-- ¿Que haces aquí enano? -- .Pregunto Kiba aun con el dejo de sorpresa, sin embargo con un semblante que indicaba su reciente animo. -- ¿no deberías estar en camino a otro lugar?

**Ahora estoy complétame listo, para poder el éxito alcanzar**

**¡Ok, Ok! No habrá quien me detenga**

**Todos mis sentidos pronto estallaran**

Como respuesta Natsuo tan solo amplio su sonrisa, levantándose de su lugar y dedicándoles una mirada que los chicos identificaron como ansiosa, ciertamente los orbes castaños resplandecían como si frente a él tuviera a un poderoso enemigo que deseara enfrentar.

-- Me peguntaba quien llegaría primero a su destino, si yo fuera de este lugar o ustedes a su examen -- .y para sorpresa de los Genins el chico les dio la espalda para posteriormente volver su mirada hacia ellos. -- ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?

Fue entonces que ante la actitud tan extraña del chico hasta el mismo Shino mostro desconcierto. Cualquiera diría que el castaño se había aparecido tan solo para retarlos.

**Voy corriendo sin detenerme**

**No lo dudes vamos**

**Va aumentando, incrementando**

**El poder en mi interior**

-- ¿¡Que es lo que le pasa a ese enano!? -- .pregunto finalmente Kiba quizás por lo atrevido que se había mostrado el chico, aun así las prontas risas de Hinata atrajeron tanto su atención, como la de su mascota su compañeros.

-- Vamos Kiba-kun, solo sigue el juego -- .comento la peli azul antes de saltar hacia uno de los tejados y dedicarles una mirada comprensiva. – No pienso perder.

-- ¿También tu Hinata? -- .volvió a cuestionarse el Inuzuka antes de que sintiera como una presencia se le adelantaba, siendo Shino quien sin articular palabra continuo caminando tranquilamente. -- ¿también tu?

-- Kiba. Terminaras quedándote atrás -- .y sin decir nada mas salto hacia uno de los tejados desapareciendo por la dirección en que Hinata y Natsuo habían partido hace segundos.

-- Vaya… con que así están las cosas… jeje, Akamaru -- .susurro el Genin al son que su cachorro de un salto bajaba de su cabeza, mirándolo al parecer ansioso de lo que serian sus próximas palabras. – ¡Prepárate, haremos que se coman nuestro polvo!

**A donde tu vayas yo iré, a toda potencia seguiré**

**El futuro anhelado a mi alcance pronto estará**

**Llegaremos a la eternidad, nadie nos lo impedirá**

**Mi destino al fin se a escrito ya… Nadie nunca me podrá ganar.**

Fue así que ante las miradas atónitas de los transeúntes, algunas sombras sobrevolaron por algunos segundos sus cabezas, desapareciendo casi tan rápido como habían llegado dejando a algunos con la incógnita de que habría sido eso.

Cierto castaño recorría la que había sido hasta entonces su aldea con el ánimo pintando en su rostro, sintiendo como alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas, sonriendo para si ya que no necesitaba volver su mirada para saber que de quien se trataba, confirmándolo al notar como una sombra pasaba sobre su cabeza solo para aterrizar frente a él.

Por la manera en como Hinata había dado esa pirueta y la forma tan coordinada en su aterrizaje, la chica dejaba entendido que el entrenamiento realizado días atrás daba sus frutos.

-- ¡Natsuo, maldito enano saliste adelantado!

Sonriendo de una manera nerviosa el chico tan solo volvió su vista para encontrarse con Kiba y Shino quien junto a Akamaru, se acercaban peligrosamente a el demostrando que en cuanto a velocidad, no se quedaban atrás.

**Puedo sentir correr adrenalina dentro de mí, preparado estoy**

**¡Ok, ok! Se va acelerando poco a poco el latir de mi corazón**

**Más deprisa, sigue adelante, hacia la meta te guiare**

Aun así el castaño tan solo apoyo unos segundos ambas manos en el piso, saliendo disparado en la señal en que Hinata se dirigía ahora, observando cómo esta mostraba un gran dominio del entorno al usarlo a su favor para tomar algunos impulsos extra, los cuales el susodicho tomo al igual que sus compañeros quienes a pesar de todo se mantenían centímetros detrás de ellos.

Pronto La pequeña Hyuuga sintió como era alcanzada por sus compañeros a los cuales les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue correspondía de igual manera. No sabía que pensaba Kiba sobre la extraña actitud de su compañero Uchiha pero por el ánimo renovado en su rostro y la pasividad que sentía de Shino le indicaba que lo habían comprendido.

La intención de Natsuo al iniciar aquella competencia no era el de ganar o competir por alguna clase de superioridad, sino el de compartir un último momento como equipo y de ser posible, darles ánimos para los retos que enfrentarían durante su prueba.

**Mi objetivo está a la vista, se que lo conseguiré**

-- ¡Yahoo! -- .se escucho decir a los cuatro ninjas quienes en ese momento dieron un gran salto hacia uno de los tejados más alejados, quedando de esa manera a la vista de los que atravesaban en ese momento las calles los cuales mostraban asombro ante la emoción que transmitían en sus acciones y movimientos.

-- ¡Yosh, ese es el espíritu de la juventud! -- .Victorio Rock Lee quien en esos momentos junto a sus compañeros se había percatado de las acciones del grupo 8.

**Seguiré corriendo sin parar, mis heridas fuerzas me darán**

**Mi futuro anhelado en mis manos, pronto estará**

**En mi alma siempre ardera el poder que me llevara al destino con el que solía soñar**

**Nadie nunca me lo impedirá.**

Cada salto, cada maniobra y destreza que mostraban ante sus avances lo hacían juntos y en perfecta sincronización, como el equipo que a eran pese a las pocas semanas que llevaban como uno. Las circunstancias vividas en las mismas los habían unido de tal forma que ahora era acertado decir que la confianza en cada uno de sus miembros era plena.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el examen se viera a lo lejos, llegando en pocos segundos al mismo en donde aterrizaron de un salto quedándose todos en silencio, antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros y extender una de sus manos hacia el centro del círculo que formaban, para finalmente decir…

**A donde tú vayas yo iré.**

-- ¡Somos el equipo 8!

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno eh aqui un capitulo mas y con esto, algo mas de la idea de porque la expulsion que ocurrio en el pasado capitulo. Espero ls haya agradado y a los que esperaban un beso en los labios... bueno lo siento pero a final de cuentas hablamos de Hinata y a ella hay que darle un trato especial. En fin espero haya valido la espera por este capitulo y pronto estare subiendo el 23.

**Txiki: Tranquila, no te e visto ni en el msn y aunque asi fuera, me imagine que estarias muy ocupada por lo que agradesco infinitamente que hayas podido dejarme este comentario. Como veras en este cap doy una idea mas sobre porque la expulsion, sin mencionar de sus razones las cuales creo quedaran mejor explicadas en los siguientes 2 capitulos que diran en que consistiria el emborollo de esta segunda saga. Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste este capitulo tambien.**

Bien sin mucho mas que decir, solo me queda decir que pronto estare subiendo el 23, nos vemos hasta entonces. Saludos.**  
**


	23. Capitulo 23 Hacia un nuevo destino

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 23 – Hacia un __nuevo destino_

Dentro de las instalaciones del complejo donde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas de ascensión a Chunin, los aprendices se dirigían apresuradamente al salón en el que deberían reunirse con el resto de los participantes lo más rápido que les era posible, esto ya que en 30 minutos se daría comienzo con los exámenes.

Aun así como todo, siempre había más de un problema que con llevaba a un retraso por parte de algunos, en este caso siendo ocasionado por Rock Lee, aquel peculiar Genin que hace un par de días había buscado al más pequeño de los Uchiha para entablar un combate, ahora tenía como objetivo al que todos llamaban "el ninja prodigio", apodo que Sasuke se había ganado al ser el novato numero uno de su generación.

Aun así nuevamente una inesperada interrupción freno el encuentro entre ambos contendientes, llevándose la peor parte el moreno quien a pesar de la inusual escena que sostenían Rock Lee y su Jounin encargado, no podía alejar de su mente el hecho de que había superado por un perfecto desconocido, sin embargo diciéndose a si mismo que no había terminado, Sasuke juro que las cosas no se quedarían así prometiéndose vencerlo la próxima vez que se vieran las caras.

Para la sorpresa del Uchiha, después de que su maestro partiera, Rock Lee había hecho la declaración de que pese a que durante su pelea había mencionado ser el aprendiz más fuerte de la aldea, su compañero de equipo era a quien realmente merecía el susodicho titulo, diciéndole poco después que junto al mismo Sasuke era uno de sus objetivos a vencer durante aquella competencia.

Algo que ciertamente a pesar de todo le hubiera causado excitación ante los rivales fuertes que se presentaban, sin embargo aquello cambio por sorpresa total ante las que serian de momento, las últimas palabras de Rock Lee.

-- Ciertamente esperaba más reto del mayor de los Uchiha, pero tal parece que la fuerza del otro es la que sobresale en este caso. ¡Prepárate para la prueba, estaré esperando tener una batalla contigo!

Y sin decir nada mas dio un salto hacia uno de los muros para así impulsarse hacia una de las salidas de la espaciosa habitación donde había tenido un combate recientemente, dejando a un moreno con la vista perdida ante la reciente revelación.

-- Sasuke-kun… -- .llamo suavemente una preocupada pelirosa de cabellos largos y ojos Jade, que portaba un vestido sin mangas rojo y debajo de esto una licra ajustada color negra, al notar la ausencia de su compañero. – ¿se puede saber qué quiso decir… con "el otro"?

-- Yo también me estaba preguntando lo mismo -- .comento ahora Naruto quien acercándose al Uchiha intentaba encontrar respuestas. -- ¿de quién se trata?

Sin embargo un profundo silencio fue la única respuesta del moreno, quien en ese momento se negaba a creer que aquel que había sido un mejor reto de lo que él fue durante la pelea no era otro que Natsuo. "No aceptare eso" se decía dentro de sí recordando lo frágil, débil y estúpido que solía ser el castaño desde que lo conocía.

Eso no podía ser. El era de la elite entre su familia, provenía del linaje más puro entre los clanes y ciertamente el suyo era uno de los más poderosos de la villa. Siempre había sido el número uno de su clase desde sus inicios y se había graduado con honores, era imposible que un enano que ni siquiera podía escribir su nombre correctamente, mucho menos pasar la academia superara ahora sus habilidades.

-- ¡Sasuke-kun! -- .resonó nuevamente la voz de Sakura quien al parecer lo había estado llamando desde hace un tiempo, al igual que cierto rubio quien mantenía el desconcierto en sus ojos celestes. -- ¿Qué pasa?

-- Nada -- .fue lo único que atino a decir después de darle la espalda a sus compañeros. Para el Natsuo tan solo representaba un insecto al que tarde o temprano aplastaría, por ahora lo mejor sería concentrarse en las pruebas para ninja intermedio. – Vamos Naruto, Sakura.

Y a pesar de su desconcierto, tanto la pelirosa como el rubio siguieron a su compañero de equipo al ver como el rostro de este se había relajado hasta llegar a su expresión natural.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del complejo, siendo más específico en una de las entradas que daban acceso a la sala común donde los competidores deberían reunirse para tomar el examen, el grupo 8 escuchaba algunas palabras de aliento por su instructora antes que la misma se hiciera a un lado dejándoles así el paso libre ante la decisión que anteriormente habían tomado.

-- Su esfuerzo los a llevado hasta aquí. Es hora de que lo demuestren y den lo mejor de ustedes -- .comento finalmente Kurenai con un tono serio pero a la vez dulce. – confió en sus capacidades.

-- Ya verá que ganaremos esto, Kurenai-sensei -- .contesto Kiba con su usual confianza en la cual aun así la mujer denoto algo diferente a lo normal. – Chicos ahora…

-- Hinata, Kiba vamos -- .interrumpió Shino con tonto autoritario adelantándose a lo que su compañero seguramente iba a decir.

-- ¡Maldito Shino!, ¿Quién dijo que tu serias el líder, eh?

Y ante aquella escena Hinata y Kurenai no pudieron evitar mostrar una apacible sonrisa, ciertamente era agradable ver que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad pese a la reciente baja que habían tenido que pasar.

-- Kurenai-sensei -- .llamo de un momento a otro la pequeña Hyuuga con su usual timidez. – Tengo que entregarle esto…

Y ante lo que le mostro la peli azul, la sorpresa en sus ojos escarlata aumento, una reacción común ya que lo que le era mostrado no era otra cosa que una bandana rojiza que Kurenai identifico al instante, después de todo, cierto castaño al había utilizado durante su estancia con ellos.

Aquello fue suficiente para que la ninja avanzada entendiera el porqué del reciente ánimo de sus protegidos.

-- Esta bien, quédate con eso -- .susurro otorgándole una sutil sonrisa maternal que pocas veces mostraba fuera de las murallas de su hogar. – de cierta forma, creo que el siempre formara parte de ustedes. ¿No lo crees?

Si tuviera que ser sincera, Hinata nunca había pensado de esa manera sin embargo no negaba que el reciente comentario de su instructora le daba aun mas ánimos para continuar, por lo que sonriéndole como respuesta se dispuso a guardar aquella cinta en la amplia chamarra regalada días anteriores por su ex compañero Uchiha y la cual ahora se dignaba a portar.

-- Es hora de partir, vamos chicos -- .anuncio la peli azul a sus compañeros quienes después de observarla unos segundos terminaron por asentir, ciertamente no se acostumbraban a que la tímida niña los guiara pese a las pocas veces que lo había hecho.

Y fue así como Kurenai observo con orgullo como sus alumnos entraban en aquella sala, dando su primer paso a lo que los llevaría a la superación, siempre y cuando su confianza así como las habilidades que había desarrollado a lo largo de sus entrenamientos se lo permitieran. Siendo estos pensamientos los que la acompañaban en el recorrido que había iniciado y el cual la conduciría fuera de ese lugar.

Quizás el reunirse con Asuma y Kakashi sería lo mejor en esos momentos.

Aun así durante su trayecto hacia la oficina en la que solía reunirse con sus compañeros Jounin, los recuerdos de la pasada reunión comenzaban a transitar, sorprendiéndose aun como aquella junta en la que se suponía verían los asuntos respecto al presente examen termino dándole la noticia que involucraba no únicamente a su ex alumno sino al legendario ninja dragón, Ryu Hayabusa.

* * *

Kurenai no podía olvidar ningún detalle de aquel suceso, desde el momento en que se habían quedado a solas con el Hokage hasta la aparición del ninja dragón quien con su presencia había sorprendido a todos, aumentado de esta forma su preocupación ante la seguridad de cierto Uchiha. Después de todo conocía perfectamente a Ryu desde hace años y sabía que si él estaba involucrado, no se trataría de un simple problema.

Por sus parte los compañeros de Kurenai no podían estar más que asombrados ante la presencia de aquel legendario ninja quien ya desde una edad temprana se había hecho de una reputación en lo que era conocido por ellos como el mundo ninja.

En cuanto a el Hokage se limito nuevamente a ir hacia su acostumbrado lugar, seguido segundos después por el ahora quinteto de ninjas quienes aguardaron por su respuesta.

-- Hokage-sama -- .se digno finalmente a preguntar Kakashi al ver que nadie hablaba. -- ¿es tan grave el asunto que involucra al aprendiz de Kurenai?

Sarutobi tan solo cerro ambos ojos mientras le daba una fumada a su pipa, disponiéndose a hablar después de haber exhalado el humo de esta.

-- Si, ya lo creo -- .respondió firmemente la tercera sombra del fuego. – ciertamente esperaba que no ocurriera algo mas pero para nuestra desgracia, los problemas con el país del rayo persisten, ciertamente… parece ser que las cuentas pasadas respecto al clan Hyuuga, desde su punto de vista no están saldadas.

La sorpresa invadió a todos, a excepción claro de cierto ninja quien cruzado de brazos ya parecía tener un absoluto control en sus expresiones, manteniendo así la mirada fija en el venerable anciano que les transmitía la información.

-- Espere Hokage-sama… entonces, ¿el sacrificio de Hiashi Hyuuga fue en vano?

-- Eso parece -- .respondió nuevamente el tercer Hokage ante la pregunta de Gui. – como saben ese sacrificio fue con el fin de poder forjar una alianza entre ambos países, sin embargo al haber descubierto la jugarreta… parece ser que el país del rayo nos acusa de engaño y a puesto una nueva condición si es que deseamos que la alianza prevalezca.

La frustración en el rostro de los presentes no se hizo esperar, aumentado aun mas en cierta Kunoichi quien no pudo dejar escapar un comentario con el que más de uno estaría de acuerdo.

-- ¿Qué nosotros hicimos la jugarreta?, ja parece que ya olvidaron que ellos intentaron engañarnos al crear la primera alianza con el único fin de secuestrar a la pequeña Hinata.

Gai, Kakashi ni siquiera Asuma intervinieron, ciertamente su manera de pensar en cuanto a las circunstancias era parecida y lo que cualquiera llamaría injusto, pero a cada uno de los presentes la vida les había mostrado que a veces simplemente las situaciones se desarrollaban de manera injusta. Por lo que resignados esperaron a oír cual sería la petición para evitar que su alianza se desvaneciera, lo cual hizo estremecer a la mujer de ojos escarlata al recordar las palabras de la tercera sombra del fuego.

-- Hokage-sama. ¿Acaso esta vez quieren a Hinata?

Para su fortuna el venerable anciano negó su pregunta con un simple gesto de su mirada, lo cual logro tranquilizarla algunos instantes antes de que Sarutobi volviera a hablar.

-- Quieren al Uchiha -- .Y sin esperar preguntas decidió continuar. – A decir verdad no creí que los rumores sobre el segundo sobreviviente se expandieran tan rápido ni tampoco que tantos lo creerían, aunque contando que el clan Uchiha es de los más reconocidos debí haberlo esperado.

Una fumada más a su pipa dejo a la tercera sombra del fuego listo para continuar,

-- Quizás alguno de ustedes lo sepa, pero el clan Uchiha a diferencia del Hyuuga no protege los secretos de su técnica ocultar como en el caso de del Byakugan el cual gracias al sello que se les impone a los de la segunda rama, se sella cuando la persona muere. En este caso el Sharingan no lo hace, es por eso es que al enterarse el país del rayo de que hay un segundo sobreviviente del clan ahora están tan interesados en conseguir los secretos que este encierra.

Por la mente de Kurenai decenas de imágenes comenzaron pasearse, tratando de imaginarse como habían entregado el cuerpo del fallecido Hiashi solo para que la imagen del Hyuuga se sobrepusiera a la de Natsuo. No pudo evitar apretar sus dientes, no quería seguir pensando en aquello aunque todo indicara que la aldea planeara ahora entregar a su pupilo.

-- Entonces… ¿van a entregar el cuerpo de Natsuo-kun? -- .pregunto la Kunoichi con el mejor tono de voz posible.

-- No. Al parecer la aldea oculta entre la nubes no quiere volver a toparse con un engaño por lo que ahora pidieron que lo entregáramos vivo.

-- En pocas palabras, ellos mismos se encargaran del trabajo sucio -- .A pesar de que las palabras de Kakashi fueran ciertas, la manera tan fría y calculadora en que lo había comentado provoco que sus compañeros Jounin le dieran indicaciones con la mirada que debía moderarse. – Lo siento Kurenai, creo que me pase un poco.

Pero la mujer no contesto. Los únicos pensamientos que transitaban en ese momento iban dirigidos al pequeño castaño al que había asesorado y cuidado en las últimas semanas, repitiéndose una y otra vez la imagen de las diferentes facetas que había mostrado durante su convivencia, al igual que las situaciones que habían vivido debido a sus constantes metidas de pata.

Aquello ciertamente la estaba destrozando, Kurenai no lo había dicho, pero tenía una deuda con el Uchiha de la que nunca había hablado con nadie y a pesar del poco tiempo, tenía que aceptar que se había encariñado con el pequeño.

-- Supongo que me convoco aquí para llevarme al Uchiha, ¿o me equivoco Hokage-sama? -- . Hablo finalmente Ryu dando algunos pasos hacia el susodicho.

-- Oigan esperen… -- .comento la mujer de cabello azabache con un desconcierto pintado en el rostro. -- ¿ni siquiera le pedirán su opinión?

A pesar de que una vida salvaría a cientos de miles, los compañeros de la Kunoichi pudieron entender la reciente frustración de Kurenai, después de todo al igual que ella también habían formado lazos con sus aprendices a los cuales durante las misiones siempre habían estado más que dispuestos a proteger a un a coste de sus vidas.

Por su parte el denominado ninja dragón tan solo se volvió hacia la mujer, dirigiendo una mirada profunda con sus ojos escarlata.

-- Ese niño, es hijo de Kasumi ¿cierto? -- .pregunto ante lo que la Kunoichi asintió de manera positiva. – entonces no hace falta preguntar, estoy seguro de cuál será su respuesta.

Esta vez la mujer titubeo, a decir verdad no se había puesto a pensar en la respuesta de su protegido, de hecho ¿acaso planeaba decirle lo que pensaban hacer con él? Y si así fuera ¿qué le diría?, obviamente el anunciarle_ "Oye Natsuo en una aldea vecina quieren matarte por los secretos de tu clan, ¿te apuntas a ir?" _no sería una opción. Tendiendo eso en mente Kurenai no pudo evitar maldecirse a si misma por lo estúpido que había resultado su comentario.

-- Bien, haremos entonces los preparativos para que te puedas llevar al niño -- .dijo finalmente Sarutobi con un tono resignado. – lo mejor será no contarle la verdad, no serviría de mucho asustarlo con algo como eso.

-- Pero Hokage-sama…

-- Kurenai -- .llamo nuevamente el ninja dragón esta vez con un tono comprensible pero sin dejar de mostrarse firme. – No estamos entregando al niño.

-- Es verdad, por eso hice que Ryu viniera a la aldea. Todos sabemos las capacidades que tiene, Kurenai. Si alguien puede buscar una oportunidad para la sobrevivencia de ese niño… ese es Hayabusa.

Aun así el rostro de la mujer de ojos escarlata mostraba inseguridad y preocupación por su alumno, incrementando la sorpresa en ella, así como la de sus compañeros que en silencio se limitaban a observar, ante las últimas palabras que el ninja dragón les dirigió.

--Toma las cosas con calma. Si hay una manera de salvar a ese niño ten por seguro que la encontrare… después de todo, es el hijo de Kasumi.

* * *

Regresando a la realidad después de ese recuento de los hechos, la mujer de ojos escarlata parecía haber atravesado un par de manzanas con la vista perdida entre sus pensamientos, algo sorprendente quizás aunque ciertamente uno no sabe los milagros que el entrenamiento puede llevarte a hacer, así como los sitios que la falta de atención puede llevarte a recorrer, observando aquella Kunoichi como en su descuido en lugar de llegar al destino planeado se encontraba en medio de uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

Así es, al parecer los pensamientos continuos sobre su perdido alumno la habían guiado hacia el primer lugar en el que había tenido contacto con Natsuo y es que, pese a que nunca solía contar realmente lo ocurrido con alguien más los recuerdos de su causal encuentro se hacían presentes con más fuerza dentro de sus recuerdos.

Llevando ambas manos detrás de si la mujer suspiro suavemente, haciéndose presente las imágenes de un infantil Uchiha al cual hace algunos años había descubierto en soledad en medio de aquel campo. Aquello logro desconcertarla, recordando la misma Kurenai como incluso le había dedicado algunos minutos de observación al pequeño en un intento por recordarlo como un posible estudiante de la academia, cosa que finalmente no pudo logar por lo que de momento decidió ignorarlo, debía ser solo un niño sin mucho que hacer pensaba durante su partida.

Sin embargo aquella escena se volvió a repetir, notando como a ciertas horas el pequeño Uchiha solía aparecerse por esos lugares con el único afán de someterse a un entrenamiento que cualquiera llamaría anticuado, después de todo lo que hacía era básicamente esfuerzos físicos basados en flexiones, abdominales o cualquier ejercicio que aumentara tan solo la masa muscular del que las realizara. Aun así un día de esos su curiosidad logro vencerla, lo que provoco que un acercamiento entre ambos se diera y con esto, la primera charla en la que descubriría un poco de la ya conocida personalidad del niño, así como un poco de sus objetivos el cual sobresalía fortalecerse a sí mismo.

Ciertamente tenía que admitirlo, la sinceridad de Natsuo desde el momento en que lo conoció le parecía algo… ¿exagerada?... cualquiera a simple vista pensaría que el chico no sabía cerrar la boca, al menos tenía que reconocer que ese pensamiento habría pasado unas cuantas veces por su mente durante los años, aunque ahora era diferente. El conocer a ese pequeño humano durante un par de semanas fue suficiente para que las revelaciones acerca de su pasado, acompañado de su inusual comportamiento cambiaran su opinión acerca de él y la hicieran entender lo que seguramente debió haber supuesto desde el principio.

A final de cuentas Natsuo Uchiha era todo lo que aparentaba, un simple niño sin sentido común y lleno de preguntas acerca del mundo que lo rodeaba y del cual, se había propuesto ser su guía.

Aquella era la principal razón por la que después de algunos encuentros con el pequeño humano, hubiera insistido tanto en incorporarlo a la academia, en reprenderlo cuando se enteraba de sus fugas de la misma lo cual ocurría la mayoría del tiempo y principalmente, el motivo por el que se había esmerado para entrenarlo bajo su tutela y así intentar guiarlo en el mundo ninja para con esto brindarle las experiencias que necesitaría en el futuro.

Pero ahora todo se había salido de sus manos y pese a que alguien lo negaba ella lo sabía perfectamente, el exponer demasiado a Natsuo era la causa de que ahora su destino estuviera posiblemente sellado. ¿Es que acaso ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por haberle tendido la mano?... todo indicaba que si.

-- Perdóname… -- .susurro la mujer de manera melancolía al son que dirigía sus orbes escarlata hacia el cielo despejado de ese día. – te e fallado…

* * *

Recorriendo ahora las calles desiertas de la aldea de Konoha, cierto niño victima de los pensamientos de más de uno de los habitantes de aquella aldea se dirigía a apacibles pasos a lo que hasta ahora había sido su refugio, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor su mirada mostraba como siempre la apacible e infantil actitud que siempre lo había caracterizado aunque, ciertamente el desconcierto al mirar sus alrededores se hacía notorio ante la ausencia de personas comparándolas con las que había hace apenas una hora.

-- Quizás estas cosas ocupan a mucha gente durante su realización -- .comento en voz alta Natsuo al son que llevaba sus manos a la nuca mientras desviaba la mirada al despejado cielo de ese día. – espero que a los chicos les vaya bien.

Y sin divagar más decidió dejar sus pensamientos sobre los preparativos de la competencia fuera de su mente, después de todo ciertamente eran asuntos de los que pese a no saber mucho, realmente no le importaban. Debiéndose esto sobre todo a que a pesar de mostrar curiosidad a todo lo que lo rodeaba, también tenía una tendencia a distraerse hasta con el más mínimo detalle.

Aunque ciertamente no sabía si podía considerar un mínimo detalle al sutil resplandor el cual ahora emitía la palma de su mano.

-- ¿uh?... ¿Por qué estará brillando esta extraña marca? -- .volvió a susurrar sin desviar sus grandes orbes castaños del tatuaje de dragón que había obtenido de manera involuntaria y el cual hasta ahora no había emitido una señal semejante según recordaba. – mm… bueno supongo que no importa.

Ciertamente su actitud despreocupada era algo digno de notar, después de todo pese a las advertencias de Kiba y Kurenai el chico no le había prestado atención a aquella marca que desde su reciente misión le fue otorgada, limitándose a ignorarle al ver que ni limpiando el área del tatuaje este se desvanecía. A decir verdad el oscuro dragón que atravesaba la palma de su mano no se borraba, aunque tampoco le causaba molestias ni mucho menos se extendía al pasar al tiempo, el cual realmente no había sido mucho, pudiéndose decir que fuera del reciente resplandor eran nulas las señales que había dado.

Sin darse cuenta aquel recuento de los hechos le había dado un ligero impulso para encontrarse ahora frente a su hogar, al que seguramente hubiera entrado de no ser por el extraño ambiente que se respiraba el cual para ser sinceros, no era molesto pero definitivamente había algo que le indicaba que la privacidad de su refugio había sido violada, al menos es lo que su instinto le decía… bueno eso y el que la puerta principal que recordaba haber cerrado ahora se encontrara entre abierta. Aunque con lo repentino que había sido su salida una hora atrás quizás hubiera sido el motivo por el que se mantuviera en ese estado.

Finalmente al darse cuenta que no resolvería nada al permanecer fuera del lugar, Natsuo opto por entrar, haciéndolo con la simpleza habitual con la que acostumbraba ya que a final de cuentas, aquel era su hogar ¿no?, aunque lo que encontró al atravesar la entrada haría a cualquiera pensar que al menos en la situación en la que el castaño estaba, un poco de cautela seria más que adecuada.

Ahí en la oscuridad de la sala de estar, en el lugar en el que el altar dedicado a su madre yacía ahora junto a él una extraña sombra que al parecer de espaldas se postraba. Ante esto el niño se tallo los ojos antes de volver a dirigir sus mirada hacia el lugar, dándose cuenta que evidentemente lo que veía era real y no simples jugarretas de su infantil mente, aunque la pregunta sobre que hacia esa persona dentro de su casa comenzaba a pasearse dentro de sus pensamientos.

Natsuo estaba confundido, ciertamente no sabía cómo actuar ante esto ya que no acostumbraba recibir visitas, claro si es que aquello podría llamársele así.

Aun así opto por hacer lo acostumbrado y acortar poco a poco la distancia entre él y la extraña sombra que se perdía entre la oscuridad de la habitación, dándose cuenta como conforme su acercamiento progresaba algunos detalles, como el hecho que el que estaba frente a sus ojos parecía ser un hombre, quizás un poco mayor a su instructora, el cual se perdía entre el ambiente debido a su traje ajustado en el que predominaba el color negro. Algunos utensilios que portaba como los kunais y la espada que se ataba a sus espaldas le dieron un indicio de que se trataba de un ninja.

-- Hola -- .saludo finalmente el castaño como si encontrar a un desconocido en medio de tu casa fuera algo de todos los días. -- ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Pero el hombre no contesto, lo cual al pequeño le extraño, notando de momento como las esmeraldas que el desconocido tenía como ojos se centraban únicamente en la imagen de su fallecida madre, lo cual de cierta forma le extraño pero a la vez fue el causante de que una pregunta rondara sus pensamientos ante el silencio que el extraño visitante insistía en mantener.

Aquella duda comenzaba a asaltarlo conforme los segundos transcurrían, pareciendo que de minutos se transformaban en horas pese al poco tiempo que había pasado. Finalmente y ante lo desesperante que era la situación el Uchiha se animo a preguntar.

-- Eto… Disculpe, ¿usted conoció a mi mama?

Esta vez la mirada del ninja se desvió hacia el castaño, el cual quedo atrapado en los ojos esmeralda del hombre el cual manteniendo su vista fija en el, parecía examinarlo detenidamente como si buscara algún indicio de… bueno no sabía de qué pero le era claro que aquella forma en que era observada no era algo habitual, aun así logrando mostrar una infantil sonrisa que por unos segundos desconcertó a su anfitrión quien sin pensarlo le había dado al niño una señal para que su presencia lo tranquilizara.

-- No es costumbre que alguien visite mi casa -- .comento nuevamente el castaño llevando una mano a su nuca mientras su sonrisa nerviosa hacia acto de presencia. – pero gracias por tomarse el tiempo, mas aun si esto tiene que ver con mi mama.

Aquel comentario estaba muy fuera de lugar y ciertamente no es algo que Ryu no hubiera notado, sin embargo lejos de extrañarle aquello provoco una sutil y confortante risa que fue bien recibida por el castaño quien rápidamente noto como este, le plantaba cara al parecer dignándose al fin a conversar de lo sucedido.

-- Tienes un peculiar sentido de hospitalidad, ciertamente me agrada -- .comento con un tono serio pero apacible, haciendo resonar aquellas palabras con su voz aguda. – Puedes llamarme Ryu, ¿estás al tanto de la misión que te a sido asignada no?

Con aquella respuesta al parecer las dudas en el rostro del Uchiha comenzaban a ser disipadas.

-- Si… entonces… ¿usted será el que me lleve al país del rayo?

-- Así es. Partiremos cuanto antes así que trae aquí tu equipaje cuanto antes.

- ¡Hai, Ryu-sensei!

Y pese al autoritario tono de su nuevo maestro, el chico salió disparado hacia el lugar donde el día anterior había preparado sus pertenecías, después de todo aquel hombre no le parecía un mal sujeto, quizás algo disciplinado pero aun así un aura de tranquilidad era más que notoria a su alrededor por lo que había optado por obedecerlo de momento. Si en algún momento necesitaba respuesta seguramente el tiempo las daría.

Al mismo tiempo un silencioso Hayabusa se había limitado a devolver su atención hacia el retrato a su espaldas durante su espera, pensando en lo que había ocurrido instantes atrás y como cada gesto, cada expresión que el pequeño relucía en su semblante traía a su mente la imagen de la fallecida ninja que durante su infancia había conocido, lo cual le provoco entre cerrar sus ojos en señal de una sutil sonrisa que dedico a su compañera caída antes de susurrar…

-- Tal como pensé, se nota que es tu hijo Kasumi.

* * *

Cerca de una hora después al fin el peculiar Uchiha en compañía de su nuevo maestro abandonaban la villa de la hoja, recorriendo a pasos firmes y en medio de un notable silencio la compuerta que daba acceso hacia la salida del lugar donde después de una pequeña platica con los encargados de la seguridad todo pareció en orden, tomando su recorrido en dirección Sur la cual Hayabusa menciono debían seguir en todo momento.

Sin embargo conforme siguieron su recorrido el ninja dragón podía percibir como su ahora aprendiz no dejaba de volver su mirada en dirección hacia la aldea, algo comprensible ya que hasta donde sabia el pequeño siempre se había criado en ese lugar por lo que ahora su partida debía resultarle dolorosa, dejando atrás amistades y recuerdos de una vida vivida.

Aquello quizás fue la razón por la que cuando sintió que el castaño se frenaba el hombre hizo lo mismo, cruzándose de brazos para pacientemente esperar a que Natsuo terminara de darle lo que seguramente podría ser, una última mirada a lo que hasta ahora podía haber llamado hogar.

Al mismo tiempo a kilómetros de ahí, en las afueras del bosque de la muerte, los sobrevivientes de la primera prueba de Chunin se preparaban para lo que sería su segundo reto, uno de supervivencia y eliminación como la misma Anko Mitarai lo había mencionado al llegar su turno de explicar en lo que consistirá su desafío.

Así entonces, cada equipo participante permanecía en uno de los diferentes accesos del lugar el cual apenas y la señal se diera, comenzarían con lo que parecía ser un arduo desafío en el que más de la mitad quedarían eliminados.

-- ¡Yosh, aquí vamos chicos! -- .comento Kiba quien con su usual animo demostraba lo impaciente que estaba por iniciar con la siguiente prueba. – eh Hinata, no vayas a contenerte, ¿de acuerdo?

-- L-lo intentare -- .respondió la Hyuuga con su usual timidez.

Por su parte Shino se mantuvo concentrado, razón por la que al igual que su compañero Inuzuka no logro darse cuenta como la atención de la niña no se encontraba del todo presente, notándose en sus a perlados ojos que en ocasiones se desviaban hacia el horizonte.

-- Natsuo-kun… -- .susurro dentro de su mente al son que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que le regalaba sin importar donde estuviera, manteniendo en esos momentos una bandana roja que abrazaba sutilmente contra su pecho resguardándole de una pequeña corriente de aire que se había desatado. – volverás… ¿verdad?

En las afueras de Konoha aquella pequeña ventisca se había seguido su camino, agitando a su paso las hojas de los arboles hasta llegar a las montañas que usualmente deterioraba con el paso del tiempo y en donde desde sus alturas, Natsuo observaba fijamente la aldea aun entre la corriente de aire que en esos momentos lograba agitar su alborotado cabello quien se mecía en la dirección en que este soplaba.

La concentración en sus ojos era impecable y sin percibirlo, una sutil sonrisa se mostro entre labios antes de que hacer una atrevida declaración.

-- Si… volveré.

Y sin decir nada mas le dio la espalda momentáneamente a su hogar para seguir el rumbo trazado que la vida le había marcado ahora en compañía de su nuevo maestro, sin saber que tendría que enfrentar o que desafíos superar pero con una sola idea en la mente. Cualquier cosa que se presentara frente a el tendría que superarla y posiblemente esta vez seria… solo.

Era hora de ponerse en marcha hacia el país del rayo para el pequeño Uchiha, mientras que para la Hyuuga, la hora de mostrar su valía ante los demás había dado inicio, separándose así dos caminos que por un tiempo se habían unido tan solo para volver a distanciarse hasta que el sendero de la vida los llevara a reencontrarse nuevamente. No hay marcha atrás, lo único que quedaba era avanzar.

"_Cuando más__ me aparte, más cerca me siento de ti…_

_ Incluso en mi soledad encuentro la fuerza… cuando pienso en ti"_

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

_Bueno con esto un nuevo capitulo el cual creo que termino de dar el motivo de la expulsion en capitulos anteriores, espero la historia este siendo de su agrado y seguir contando con el apoyo de todos los que leen. Sin mucho de decir solo me resta decir que nos vemos en el 24, Saludos._  
_


	24. Capitulo 24 Sophia

Declaimer:

(1) Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son mayormente propiedad de Kishimoto, autor original de Naruto.

(2) Ryu Hayabusa es propiedad de Tecmo y Team Ninja

(3) Natsuo, Saphir, Sophia y todos los personajes ajenos a la trama original son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 24 – Sophia_

La fría mañana en el país del rayo se anunciaba como habitualmente solía suceder, aunque las nubes en el cielo impedían que los cálidos rayos del sol pasaran creándose de esta manera una atmosfera fresca y húmeda que a más de uno encantaría.

En los bosques, algunos kilómetros aun lejos de la aldea, Natsuo en compañía de Hayabusa se abrían paso por la vasta espesura que el lugar les ofrecía, después de una reconfortante noche de descanso en la que su viaje había transcurrido sin problema alguno para fortuna del pequeño Uchiha quien, considerando su anterior aventura no había quitado su atención de los alrededores en busca de presencias que les obstaculizaran el paso. Eso y que en verdad le agradaba ver lo que la madre naturaleza solía ofrecer conforme su recorrido continuaba.

Su caminar fue en silencio, al igual que en al anterior día en el que el niño no encontró nada más importante que hacer que contemplar sus alrededores, después de todo su nuevo instructor parecía ser alguien de pocas palabras lo cual comprobó al hacerle preguntas sobre su procedencia y algunos detalles sobre lo que consistiría su misión. Al menos no podía quejarse, prácticamente Ryu le había contado un poco de si sabiendo de momento que aquel ninja tenía su propia aldea a la que pertenecer la cual por casualidad llevaba el nombre de su apellido, aun así no le pareció extraño el descubrir que en si su apoyo no estaba concentrado en alguno de los países que conformaban el mundo ninja, sino mas bien se consideraba a sí mismo una fuerza neutral.

"_¿Y porque fue usted el que me guía ahora hasta el país del rayo?"_ Resonó aquella pregunta en la mente del castaño de la cual no podía olvidar la respuesta, que ciertamente le había dado Hayabusa en más de una ocasión ante sus insistentes preguntas, argumentando simplemente que a su tiempo toda información seria revelada.

Por suerte para el ninja dragón su nuevo aprendiz tendía fácilmente a olvidar sus inquietudes por lo que pareció aliviarse de que en instantes, la atención del niño se centrara ahora en murmurar sobre lo bien que se sentía el día y lo mucho que le agradaba el ambiente que conforme transcurría el tiempo se iba humedeciendo.

Así paso cerca de una hora y al fin los dos viajeros notaban como el ambiente despedía a las enormes montañas conforme sus pasos hacia la prospera aldea frente a sus ojos acortaban la distancia hacia ella, una imagen reconfortante para cualquiera, después de todo pasar la noche bajo techo no se comparaba a hacerlo en medio del bosque, sin contar el hecho de que Natsuo no había dejado de tener la esperanza en que entre más rápido llegara al lugar más pronto podrían regresar, deseando que en ese momento su ex equipo estuviera pasándola bien en su prueba, a final de cuentas según la información que Kurenai le había dado aquello llevaría más de un día.

Fue entonces que a algunos cientos de metros de los límites entre la espesura del bosque y la puerta principal de la aldea el ambiente comenzó a tornarse un tanto extraño, al menos para cierto castaño quien sin poder evitarlo desviaba en algunas ocasiones su mirada hacia los lugares en donde creía haber visto o sentido un "algo" extraño.

-- Hayabusa-sensei…

-- Lo sé -- .respondió secamente el ninja dragón sin detener su marcha. – vaya, creí que tardarías un poco en darte cuenta que nos vigilaban. Me impresiona la percepción que tienes de la energía espiritual a tus alrededores, eso demuestra que tienes un control nato de la misma.

La sorpresa no tardo en aumentar en el rostro del infante quien no supo que pensar al respecto, ciertamente su maestro se había dado cuenta de que alguien los rodeaba entonces, ¿Por qué parecía preocuparse? Y además ¿Qué era la energía espiritual?

-- Tranquilo. No pasara nada -- .interrumpió de un momento a otro Ryu sacando al infante de sus pensamientos. – Son tan solo los ANBU pertenecientes a la aldea de la nube, únicamente están vigilando que nuestros movimientos no sean sospechosos.

-- Creo que Kurenai-sensei me conto un poco de eso… -- .susurro el infante sin quitar su semblante sorpresivo. -- ¿entonces aquí también mantienen una estricta vigilancia en cuanto a seguridad?

-- En cualquier sitio pasa algo similar -- .contesto el ninja dragón simulando su desconcierto ante la falta de sentido común que su nuevo aprendiz demostraba. – cada aldea tiene sus secretos, los cuales protege con mucho esfuerzo ya que estos pueden ser la fuente de su poder político o militar. Es entonces que la seguridad en los alrededores no está de más, de manera simple te diré que si no fuera porque el Raikage sabe de nuestra llegada así como de nuestros pasaportes ni siquiera podríamos acercarnos a la aldea como lo estamos haciendo ahora.

-- Vaya… eso si que suena problemático.

Comento de un momento a otro Natsuo, obviamente sin pensar en lo que decía ya que inmediatamente sus pensamientos se centraron en lo que acababa de descubrir, resultando algo incomodo desde su punto de vista todo eso de la seguridad y por así decirlo, la división que tenía su mundo ya que después de todo, ¿no eran ellas las que marcaban la diferencias que usualmente estallaban en algún punto en altercados?

Mientras seguía meditando aquello el ninja dragón no pudo más que soltar una ocasional risa, que termino por desconcertar a Natsuo quien tan solo dirigió su mirada hacia Hayabusa que en esos momentos, volvía a su usual semblante sereno.

-- Supongo que estas en desacuerdo con esto, ¿o no? -- .volviendo sus ojos esmeralda hacia el pequeño se limito a terminar sus palabras. – sobre las divisiones que marcan los cinco grandes países y el resto del mundo ninja.

-- S-Si… -- .fue la única palabra que el castaño pudo articular ante la sorpresiva pregunta del ninja. ¿Acaso le estaba leyendo la mente? – no lo sé… esto no hace más que dividirnos ¿no?

-- Si, supuse que era lo que pensabas

Ante la respuesta de su maestro el Uchiha no supo cómo actuar, ciertamente a veces le parecía que Hayabusa sabia mas de el de lo que podría esperar, lo cual sería seguramente por su antigua instructora que quizás le había contado algo de lo sucedido, al menos era lo más probable que pensaría cualquiera. Pero aquello iba mas allá o al menos es lo que Natsuo podía sentir ya que a veces simplemente sentía que Ryu podría hasta adivinar su opinión respecto a algún tema.

La presencia de los ANBU se sentía cada vez más lejana, lo que distrajo la atención del castaño de sus pensamientos originales ya que aun quedaba una duda que quizás si podría resolver.

-- Ryu-sensei… ¿Qué es el poder espiritual?

Antes de contestar, el ninja dragón le dio un rápido vistazo a su alumno el cual mostraba en ese momento una nata curiosidad ante aquella dudo lo que fue más que suficiente para darle una contestación.

-- Básicamente, es la energía que proviene de tu interior.

-- ¿de mi interior? -- .pregunto Natsuo quien ahora miraba con un genuino desconcierto, naturalmente aquello no había resuelto sus dudas aunque ciertamente Hayabusa no había terminado de explicarse.

-- Veras, todo ser vivo posee esta energía, la cual a lo largo del tiempo a sido llamada de diferentes maneras entre ellas: _Chi_, _Ki _o_ Chakra _-- .al ver que su alumno asentía opto por continuar. – esta energía fluye a través de tu cuerpo y en el caso de los humanos, es la que nos permite llevar a cabo muchas de las técnicas que utilizamos durante las batallas, aunque técnicamente es el exceso de energía que desarrollamos durante los entrenamientos lo que nos permite utilizarla.

Natsuo no respondió, sin embargo su atención estaba más que dirigida hacia las palabras de su maestro ya que aquello lo había escuchado de su madre adoptiva durante su niñez, de una manera más simple pero a final de cuentas la información era similar. Recordando poco después sus anteriores experiencias en el que efectivamente gracias al entrenamiento su poder el cual ahora conocía era llamado espiritual, aumentaba proporcionalmente a la fuerza que iba desarrollando.

-- Hayabusa-sensei -- .volvió a llamarlo el niño al parecer con una nueva duda. – y si se utiliza toda esa energía… ¿Cómo se puede restablecer?

-- ¿Alguna vez has entrenado hasta desfallecer cierto? -- .Natsuo contesto afirmativamente ante esa pregunta. – a pesar de que hay formas artificiales de recuperarla por decirlo así, no hay nada mejor como el descanso para restablecerse. Después de todo a pesar de que la energía espiritual de cada ser vivo es diferente es común que esta muestre el estado de su dueño, por lo tanto no importa que tengas una gran cantidad si tu cuerpo está demasiado herido o cansado, no podrás utilizar todo tu potencial. Así mismo si recibes un gran daño en la batalla será inútil que tu energía espiritual este al 100% ya que disminuirá en proporción a los daños que tu cuerpo resienta.

-- oh… entiendo, bueno eso explica algunas cosas…

-- Pero nunca debes olvidar algo… -- .El tono que uso Ryu esta vez fue muy sombrío, intimidando al pequeño castaño quien a pesar de todo se digno a mirar a su maestro. – no importa cuál sea la situación, nunca utilices las últimas reservas de energía que le queden a tu cuerpo. Oh en tu caso, no lo vuelvas a hacer o definitivamente lo lamentaras.

Y sin más que decir volvió a guardar silencio, dándole la espalda al chico quien después de tragar saliva ante la sorpresa recibida no pudo evitar preguntarse como es que el ninja dragón sabía sobre eso, después de todo hasta donde sabia la situación en la que había requerido hacerlo no era algo que le hubiera contado.

Natsuo tan solo pudo preguntarse que tanto sabía Hayabusa de él durante su pronta marcha por alcanzarlo.

Cerca de diez minutos habían transcurrido desde que el Uchiha había tenido que esperar a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de entrada a la aldea el regreso de su maestro, preguntándose cuanto más tendría que estar ahí y del porque tendría que esperar ahora, después de todo en su misión anterior las cosas no parecían tan complicadas o al menos, eso es lo que Kurenai había hecho parecer.

Sin poder quejarse finalmente opto por tener paciencia, desviando algunas veces una curiosa mirada hacia donde el ninja dragón mantenía una conversación con los guardias encargados de custodiar la entrada, mostrando cierto alivio cuando finalmente su maestro se encamino hacia él.

-- ¿Ya podemos entrar? -- .pregunto un impaciente castaño.

-- Si, al parecer el Raikage ya esperaba nuestra llegada, por lo tanto tendremos que hacerle una visita antes de asentarnos en este lugar.

Y antes de que Natsuo pudiera alagar algo mas, las puertas dobles de la aldea oculta entre las nubes se abrieron de par en par a los nuevos visitantes, los cuales no pudieron dejar de contemplar lo que para cierto castaño era una nueva visión.

Tenía que admitir que aquella aldea en cuanto a tamaño era igual o quizás más grande que Konoha, mostrando igual que la susodicha, edificaciones complejas, circuitos comerciales en los cuales se divisaban negocios de comida, ropa, restaurantes y diversiones ocasionales en la que los habitantes con algo de tiempo libre estarían más que contentos en despilfarrar su dinero. Así también la manera en cómo estaban construidas las viviendas que se veían a lo lejos ya que su estilo a pesar de ser similar al de su aldea parecía tener una sutil diferencia que sus juveniles ojos no supieron identificar. Aunque tomando en cuenta su anterior visita a un lugar externo de su hogar, tenía que reconocer que el país de la lluvia también era algo diferente pensando que quizás aquellas variaciones podría encontrarlas en el resto de los lugares que aun debía visitar.

Su limitado conocimiento efectivamente no era un punto a favor en cuanto a cuestiones culturales y semejantes.

Sin darle más importancia, Natsuo siguió a Hayabusa a través de aquella nueva aldea en el que el ambiente, si es que podía llamarlo así, no se sentía muy diferente al de su lugar de procedencia, notando como al igual que en su villa ahí las calles eran congestionadas por comerciantes, hombres y mujeres quienes con sus niños iban en compañía de sus hijos y como debía imaginarse, ninjas quienes iban de aquí para allá quizás dirigiéndose a una futura misión o regresando de ella.

Quizás la única diferencia que encontraba realmente entre aquellos ninjas y los de su aldea, seria en el logotipo de sus Bandanas las cuales lucían orgullosamente seguramente ante la sensación de ayudar al progreso de su aldea con su trabajo. Natsuo no pudo reprimir una sutil sonrisa al recordar las palabras de su maestra después de una intensa práctica grupal en compañía de su anterior equipo.

"_Un __shinobi crece conforme a las misiones que realiza, las cuales le otorgan la experiencia que necesita para desarrollarse y así poder mostrar al mundo la calidad de sus capacidades"_

"_¿Calidad?" _ Recordaba el pequeño castaño quien había hecho esa pregunta al no haber entendido por completo la idea de Kurenai, después de todo ¿acaso con saber tu mismo de lo que eras capaz no era suficiente?

"_Me agrada tu simpleza. Pero si se toma en cuenta que sus habilidades son la llave para la prosperidad de este país se deben tomar otros factores en cuenta"_

"_¿Una llave?... ¿cree que podamos llegar a tanto Kurenai-sensei?"_, en ese momento el castaño considero adecuado preguntarlo. Estaba de más decir que nunca se había considerado lo que cualquiera llamaría "un elemento poderoso", aun después de la charla sobre sus diferentes clanes ya que en sus opinión propia no era este el que lo definía. Sin embargo su maestra no pudo más que soltar una risa comprensiva ante lo que había sido su argumento antes de responder a sus palabras.

"_Son tan solo niños y aun les queda un gran camino que recorrer. Pero si, lo creo y ante todo no deben olvidar, que ustedes son el futuro de esta aldea. Porque a final de cuentas, son los Shinobis los que arriesgan su vida para traer paz, armonía y prosperidad al lugar que los vio nacer, crecer y donde nos hemos desarrollado como tales. Así que recuerden chicos… el emblema en nuestras Bandanas ninja es más que un símbolo, es aquello que nos representa y nos da la integridad ante el mundo. ¡Siempre enorgullézcanse del emblema con el que el país del fuego los marco!"_

Después de aquellas palabras conmovedoras Natsuo recordó como sus compañeros mostraban una sutil sonrisa seguramente de orgullo y aunque de cierta forma se sintiera así, era cierto que aun había dudas dentro de su mente sobre lo que su instructora les había comentado, sin embargo al quedarse callado pudo recordar como aquella mujer parecía haber comprendido ya que apenas y se dio cuenta, esta mantenía una de sus manos sobre su nuca al son que le entregaba una sonrisa comprensiva, antes de susurrarle cuatro palabras que en su opinión no olvidaría jamás.

"_Algún día lo entenderás"_

Volviendo a la realidad su mente, el Uchiha recapitulaba los hechos. El examen Chunin, la participación de sus amigos en este ante ninjas de otras aldeas y por supuesto, su extraña misión de la cual aun no sabía gran cosa. No estaba seguro que esto le diera la respuesta, aunque ciertamente no podía evitar mostrar una diminuta sonrisa al creer que comenzaba a entender de lo que Kurenai hablaba, la cual pudo entender parcialmente gracias a la vista que tenia de los ninja de la nube que hace momentos surcaban los cielos de tejado en tejado.

-- Durante las misiones nos esforzamos para mostrar la calidad de nuestras habilidades a los clientes para así demostrar que podemos superar cualquier tarea que nos puedan dar, ¿verdad? -- .dijo el niño dentro de sus pensamientos como si estos pudieran ser escuchados por su antigua maestra. -- y ahora en las pruebas de Chunin, mis amigos en compañía de otros ninjas de la hoja están demostrando su valía ante el resto de las aldeas que compiten… ¿será eso a lo que se refiere?

Y sonriendo ampliamente de una manera bastante infantil susurro en voz baja la cual apenas y pudo ser percibida por su maestro.

-- Si es así, no me quedare atrás… yo también mostrare con orgullo lo que un ninja de la hoja es capaz de hacer --. Después de aquella declaración el infante permaneció en silencio, disfrutando del agradable clima que ofrecía esa tarde nublada mientras continuaba su trayecto hacia la oficina del Raikage, tratando de no complicarse demasiado la estancia con más preguntas que llevaran a una meditación que seguramente le haría perderse en sus pensamientos, después de todo su fuerte no era pensar y en palabras propias ya lo había hecho demasiado, al menos por ese día.

Después de haber transcurrido algún tiempo, los ojos de Natsuo al fin se iluminaron después de ver lo que parecía ser un avance desde su llegada al país del rayo y es que ahora al estar frente a lo que indicaba ser la torre del Kage en cuestión, al menos podría enterarse en lo que consistiría su misión.

Así ante los ninjas que custodiaban el gran portón que daba acceso, tanto Hayabusa como el castaño recibieron la indicación de paso por lo que sin demorarse mucho continuaron su recorrido hacia el interior del complejo, el cual cambio varias veces de aspecto resultando en si ser bastante agradable a la vista de buenas a primeras, apareciendo a su alrededor un hermoso jardín que en esos momentos era mantenido por algunas femeninas de buen ver quienes desviaban su atención hacia los recientes visitantes al darse cuenta de su presencia.

Conforme avanzan sin embargo lentamente dejaban aquel lugar para continuar en un largo corredor de madera en el que al final del trayecto, un hombre de edad madura, complexión notable, cabello blanco y piel morena aguardaba por ellos. Seguramente debería ser uno de los muchos guardias encargados de proteger la seguridad del líder de su aldea.

-- Soy Ryu Hayabusa, e traído a Natsuo Uchiha como Konoha prometió -- .anuncio al son que el guardia se limitaba a observar detenidamente al castaño, quien solo bajo la mirada ante esto con cierta pena, debía decirse nunca le había agradado que un desconocido lo viera de aquella manera. Aun así el guardia de la nube no tardo mucho en apartar la mirada, al igual que a si mismo revelando así un acceso a su espalda al que los invito a pasar. – vamos.

-- Si, Ryu-sensei --. Contesto el Uchiha al son que las puertas eran abiertas y se cerraban detrás de ellos al pasar.

Apenas y pudo el chico contemplo sus alrededores, quedándose mundo ante lo que parecía ser un enorme dojo el cual en completa oscuridad, era apenas iluminando por el fuego de varias antorchas distribuidas estratégicamente. Ciertamente aquello seria tanto un buen lugar para entrenar, como para descansar al menos desde la modesta opinión del niño.

"_¿Piensan quedarse ahí todo el día?"_

Resonó de un momento a otro una voz dura y quizás un poco agresiva, llamando la atención de Natsuo quien no tardo mucho en notar que provenía del fondo de la habitación, revelándose el poseedor conforme sus pasos lo llevaban a acortar la distancia con el moreno al cual pudo distinguir poco después, notando como este llevaba sobre su trabajada complexión una túnica blanca que dejaba abierta para mostrar su musculoso físico, portando además un gorro blanco que no dejaba ver su cabello aunque tomando en cuenta que su barba y bigote eran del mismo color de la túnica podría asumirse que ese sería el tono del mismo. Aquel hombre de edad madura se encontraba detrás de un escritorio de madera, sentando en algunos cojines los cuales distribuidos sobre el piso le daban confort tanto a él como a las dos bellas doncellas que se postraban a su lado y las cuales seguramente cumplirían cualquiera de sus caprichos.

-- Ryu Hayabusa, vaya no esperaba la presencia del ninja dragón -- .comento el Raikage de un momento a otro con cierto asombro, el cual disimulo casi de inmediato. -- ¿Es ese el niño Uchiha?

A Natsuo le fue difícil pasar salvia al sentir los penetrantes ojos oscuros de la sombra del rayo postrarse en su persona.

-- Así es, el es Natsuo Uchiha -- .respondió Ryu al son que hacia una sutil reverencia la cual por cortesía su aprendiz imito. – Aprendiz de ninja, 11 años.

-- Así que un aprendiz -- .medito el hombre de tez morena al son que seguía examinando al Uchiha. – es más pequeño de lo que esperaba… oye tú, ¿sabes utilizar el _Doujutsu_ de tu clan?

-- S-Si… -- .respondió Natsuo con un temor que no supo identificar, ciertamente desconocía el porqué pero aquella situación no le estaba resultando cómoda, mas ante la risa complaciente que el Raikage le mostro.

-- Muéstrame -- .Y haciéndole una seña le indico que se acercara en un intento por tener una mejor visión. – quiero ver si es verdad eso.

Aquella risa producida por la sombra del rayo hizo retroceder al pequeño Uchiha, quien sin saber que hacer volvió la mirada hacia su maestro quien le indico que lo hiciera, por lo que sin mucho remedio activo la técnica de línea sucesoria que hacia famoso a su casi extinto clan. Aunque la mirada de sorpresa por parte del Raikage era algo que no se esperaba ver, más cuando esta se transformo en una sonrisa complaciente que en conjunto a la de las doncellas daban una imagen un poco tétrica.

-- Excelente… veo que el nivel de tu _Sharingan_ ya está completo, algo excepcional para la corta edad que tienes niño.

-- G-Gracias Raikage-sama -- .contesto Natsuo tratando de tener algo de respeto así como valor ante aquella imponente presencia que tenia frente a sus ojos escarlata. – yo… me preguntaba, ¿podría saber cuál es la misión que tengo que hacer en este lugar?

El desconcierto en el hombre no tardo mucho en hacerse presente, dirigiendo este su mirada hacia Hayabusa quien después de sostenérsela algunos segundos pareció darle a entender algo ya que una nueva sonrisa invadió el rostro de la sombra del rayo.

-- Ya veo, no diría que es una misión sino más bien un desafío.

-- ¿un desafío?

-- Así es, digamos que es una prueba que tienes que hacer para volver a Konoha.

Aquello desconcertó ahora al castaño, quien no pudo hacer énfasis en la parte de volver a Konoha, ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que tendría que pasar por algo si quería volver?... no, seguramente debería ser un mal entendido.

-- ¿Por qué tengo que someterme a una prueba Ryu-sensei?

-- Por la falta de orden en tu preparación -- .explico el ninja dragón después de unos segundos de silencio. – eres un aprendiz debido a tu poca preparación académica, lo cual sería fácilmente solucionado si no fuera porque tu país de origen se encuentra en medio de un evento importante. Por lo tanto se te pondrá una prueba para ascender a Genin en este lugar, dependiendo de tu progreso te será otorgado ese rango o el de Chunin.

-- ¿Chunin?... --. Aquello definitivamente sorprendió a Natsuo, quien no pudo evitar que su rostro se iluminara de tan solo pensar que eso lograra devolverlo al equipo del que había sido expulsado. – ya veo… entonces esta es la prueba que quería que afrontara Kurenai-sensei… ¿verdad?

Nuevamente el ninja dragón se limito a asentir, agradeciendo que el infante estuviera distraído como para no notar la mirada complaciente que le dirigía el Raikage en ese momento y es que, pese a lo que se pensaba Ryu había tenido que intervenir para cubrir las verdaderas intenciones de aquel hombre del cual sabia, únicamente tenia interés en el secreto del clan Uchiha razón por la que sabía que la intención de matar a Natsuo estaba más que clara.

Aun así al menos le había dado una oportunidad al chico de momento, desconcertándole el hecho de que el Raikage estuviera de acuerdo con todo. Seguramente el muy bastardo tendría a más de cien ninjas preparados para acribillar al pequeño por lo que debería ser para él una simple postergación de lo inevitable. Al menos sus comentarios mantenían al niño fuera de todo el conflicto del cual irónicamente, era el centro de atracción.

-- ¿Podre pelear con tipos fuertes verdad? -- .pregunto repentinamente Natsuo quien mostraba como sus grandes orbes resplandecían al son que dos mechones de su cabello se agitaban como si tuviera vida propia. Obviamente aquella emoción repentina desconcertó a todos los presentes. -- ¿Raikage-sama consiste esta prueba en alguna pelea o algo por el estilo?

-- Si, a decir verdad será una competencia sencilla -- .explico el Raikage quien durante los últimos minutos pareció haber meditado bien la situación. – es un simple torneo de eliminación, que se lleva a cabo cada cierto tiempo en la aldea para así escoger que ninjas tienen la posibilidad de ascender, algo parecido a lo que se lleva a cabo en la aldea de la hoja salvo que aquí vamos directamente al grano. Es decir, a los combates.

-- Eso me agrada -- .comento Natsuo para sorpresa de todos, al son que sus recuerdos le trajeron cierta información que lo hizo dudar un poco. – pero… si es como en Konoha… ¿no debería ser en equipos?... si es así yo no tengo ninguno Raikage-sama.

-- Descuida -- .contesto sencillamente el hombre antes de esbozar una de sus sonrisas. – creo que tengo al compañero perfecto para ti…

El castaño tomo aquello como una salvación, mientras que Ryu no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la forma en que su anfitrión había manejado la situación hasta hacer caer al castaño en su juego, lo cual a decir verdad no era muy difícil ante la poca inteligencia del niño, sin embargo la manera de ocultar la verdad que tenía el Raikage así como la astucia que demostró en el poco tiempo que tuvo para pensar todo aquello llevaba cierto merito según su opinión.

Justo en ese momento el ninja dragón sintió como una mirada era dirigía hacia él, notando como el Raikage lo miraba fijamente dándole a entender lo que ya esperaba por lo que al ver que su anfitrión convocaba la presencia de uno de sus guardias, fue justo al lado del Uchiha para tan solo susurrarle.

-- El te guiara hacia el lugar donde está tu nuevo compañero, conózcanse mejor yo llegare mas tarde. ¿De acuerdo?

Natsuo tan solo asintió, algo en el tono de su nuevo maestro le indicaba que hacerle caso era lo mejor, por lo que haciendo una pequeña reverencia al Raikage y despidiéndose de su maestro, se dispuso a seguir al Jounins del rayo que amablemente se había ofrecido a llevarlo hacia el lugar de su nuevo compañero.

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio hasta que sintieron que la presencia del Uchiha se había ido del lugar.

-- Si que has elaborado un buen plan, debo reconocerlo -- .hablo finalmente Hayabusa al cruzarse de brazos frente al líder de aquella aldea.

-- No debería ser todo el crédito mío, después de todo ese niño confió en tu excusa. Eso facilito aun más las cosas -- .respondió el Raikage con una sonrisa complaciente, la cual sereno en un gesto severo que asustaría a más de uno. – Ahora ya te puedes retirar, ninja dragón. Has cumplido con tu cometido, nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora de ese niño.

Pero el susodicho ni siquiera se movió, observando uno la mirada del otro en un intento de mantener una supremacía la cual tensaba el ambiente para el par de doncellas quienes comenzaban a mostrar cierta angustia ante esto.

-- Oh es que… ¿prefieres quedarte a ver cómo termina todo?

-- Seré franco Raikage-sama. Me quedare aquí porque pienso llevarme a ese niño de vuelta apenas y haya terminado el "torneo" que piensa organizar.

Las palabras del ninja dragón eran directas, usadas con un tono autoritario que la sombra del rayo podría tomar fácilmente como un desafío lo cual no paso desapercibido, por lo que para el terror de las doncellas el moreno se limito a levantarse de su cómodo asiento ante Ryu quien ni se inmuto ante la fortaleza que demostraba su anfitrión.

Ciertamente aquella molestia se la estaba guardando y es que, al ver la presencia del hombre de ojos esmeralda la sombra del rayo sabía que las cosas podían dificultarse, o quizás tratarse de un engaño por parte de la aldea entre las hojas. Si ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿Qué les impedía repetirlo?

-- Atrevidas palabras, Ninja dragón -- .esta vez la impaciencia del Raikage se hacía obvia, notándose como estaba a punto de llegar a sus límites cuando en su caminar hacia Ryu en lugar de rodear el escritorio frente a él, lo partió en dos con un golpe de su brazo demostrando así su predominante fuerza. – no quiero jugarretas, así que es la última vez que lo diré… vete por donde llegaste.

-- Para un líder ejemplar, la paciencia no debe ser una virtud sino una prioridad -- .declaro el hombre de ojos esmeralda antes de bajar sus brazos hacia sus costados, manteniéndose así alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder a su alrededor. – tómelo en cuenta, puede ayudarle en decisiones difíciles.

Aquello a ojos de la sombra del rayo se escucho como una ofensa, mas una burla por parte del ninja quien no mostraba ninguna señal de duda o temor ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Contestando a su anterior advertencia con un consejo el cual de momento considero inútil, quizás meditaría mejor las palabras después de darle una lección a su fastidioso huésped.

Fue así que el cuarto comenzó a iluminarse gracias a los relámpagos que emanaron del fornido cuerpo del Raikage quien a paso decidido acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre él y el ninja dragón quien a pesar de todo mantenía su calma y serenidad.

-- Tal parece que las palabras no funcionan con usted. Bien, pasemos a otras formas de negociación -- .fue el último comentario del hombre de ojos esmeralda que sin más, observo detenidamente como su anfitrión hacia el primer movimiento lanzándose hacia él en un intento por teclearlo.

Lejos de aquel conflicto, tal y como se lo había dicho su maestro, Natsuo había sido conducido hasta lo que parecía ser la vivienda del que sería su compañero en el torneo que la villa oculta entre las nubes celebraría, extrañándole un poco que el lugar se mantuviera un poco alejado del resto de las viviendas estando más cerca de lo que parecía ser un bosque o llanura, en el que estaría más que complacido en descansar durante las tardes, por lo que no era extraño notar un abundante pasto cercar los limites de modesta choza la cual si bien parecía muy resistente, ciertamente necesitaba un poco de mantenimiento.

El pensamiento sobre que el lugar tenía demasiada antigüedad, o la persona que habitaba ahí no tenia o mal gastaba el tiempo en arreglar un poco el hogar transito por la mente del castaño.

Aun así el pequeño Uchiha no se quejo, de cierta manera aquella casa, la cual era sencilla y no muy grande le recordaba a la suya, ya que a pesar de estar rodeada por docenas similares, la lejanía y soledad del resto de la población era algo que mantenían en común.

Tan distraído estaba Natsuo en el hogar y sus alrededores, que tardo un poco en darse cuenta como el ninja que lo acompañaba, empujaba sin más la puerta principal y entraba como si la privacidad hubiera dejado de existir momentáneamente, apresurándose en alcanzarlo dentro de la morada la cual no se veía muy diferente por dentro. Al menos el recibidor que era en donde se encontraban no lo aparentaba.

Algunos muebles viejos, tales como el ropero, un sofá, algunas sillas así como una mesa eran cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo entre la penumbra de la habitación, al igual que las tablas en el piso de las cuales la mayoría emitía un molesto chillido cuando pasaban sobre ellas, comprobándose con esto que el lugar si debería tener al menos unas décadas de antigüedad. ¿En verdad había alguien viviendo ahí?

-- ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mocosa? -- .se escucho decir al Jounin con cierta molestia mientras desviaba su mirada hacia varios puntos de la habitación en busca de su presencia.

"_No me llames mocosa, por si no lo habías deducido tengo un nombre… estúpido"_

Se escucho decir repentinamente a una voz femenina, la cual revelaba cierta frustración y agresividad por la manera en que había pronunciado las palabras anteriores, buscando el castaño inmediatamente el origen de esta la cual pudo notar casi de inmediato ya que a lo lejos una silueta envuelta en la oscuridad se revelaba conforme su lento caminar la hacía acortar la distancia entre ambos.

El Jounin por su parte mostro una mueca que denotaba la molestia que le había ocasionado el anterior insulto, sin embargo pareció querer dejarlo pasar de momento, serenándose antes de decir…

-- Traigo aquí a tu nuevo compañero por órdenes de Raikage-sama.

"_¿mi… compañero?...__"_

Fue en ese entonces que al fin Natsuo pudo ver completamente al que sería su compañero, al que debería referirse como "ella" ya que a pesar de que cualquiera lo supondría por sus anteriores comentarios había resultado ser una chica. De piel clara y ojos de un color celeste intenso, la femenina mostraba cierto desconcierto el cual iba ligado a la expresión risueña que su semblante mantenía.

"Debió haber estado durmiendo", debió pensar Natsuo quien con un poco mas de observación pudo asegurarlo. Ciertamente algunos de sus cabellos fuera de lugar de aquella larga melena celeste oscura, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas lo revelaban, haciendo cierto énfasis en el término de este ya que el color comenzaba a aclararse hasta volverse tan claro como el cielo. ¿Acaso se lo teñía para lograr ese efecto?, los mechones esparcidos sobre su frente y ojos, así como la larga bata que comenzaba desde sus hombros caía hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, la cual lograba ocultar muy bien la esbelta figura que la chica debería tener debajo de esta.

En cuanto a su actitud, el castaño no pudo decir nada, ciertamente su primera impresión de aquella femenina no había sido la de una chica amable, pero ahora… bueno no había cambiado mucho, ¿podría decir una opinión concreta de alguien quien frente a sus ojos permanencia aun entre el mundo real y el de los sueños con nada más que una bata de dormir?, aunque la manera en como la expresión de esta cambiaba a sorpresa después de observarlo unos segundos comenzaba a inquietarlo.

-- ¿¡Que!? -- .fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de la peli azul en el momento justo en que su mente hizo un "click", trayéndole de golpe a la situación que vivía. -- ¿¡Este enano!?

Lo siguiente desconcertó al niño quien sin entender mucho de la desesperación de su nueva compañera, observaba ahora como esta le reclamaba fuertemente al Jounin con palabras que cualquiera identificaría como "anti sonantes", teniendo que reconocer que había una gran cantidad de las que no sabía el significado. Aunque por la manera en cómo se sentía el ambiente deducía que en ese momento era lo que menos importaba.

-- Ya te lo dije mocosa, se te asigno así por órdenes de Lord Raikage. Si tienes alguna queja preséntala ante él.

-- Ese maldito viejo -- .contesto la femenina casi escupiendo las palabras ante la ira que sentía por el anuncio del Jounin frente a sus ojos. – esta vez si me va a escuchar…

-- Eto… yo… -- .la voz de Natsuo no se escucho segura en lo más mínimo, tenía que aceptar que la su desconcierto era la razón principal de que no estuviera muy seguro de lo que iba a decir pero de cierta forma, sentía que tenía que ayudar a aligerar un poco la situación. – la verdad es que acabo de llegar… y bueno no se mucho de lo que pasa pero… a bueno, antes que nada soy Natsuo y tu ¿Cómo te?...

Sin embargo aquella pregunta no pudo ser completada ya que conforme hablaba el chico acortaba un poco sus pasos hacia su nueva compañera, un torpe paso de su parto trajo por consecuencia un resbalón que sin embargo fue frenado involuntariamente por la femenina quien con una expresión sombría ahora bajaba lentamente su mirada hacia el área de su pecho donde, su nuevo compañero tardaba un poco en darse cuenta en la penosa situación en la que se encontraba.

-- Perdón… -- .susurro levantando un poco la mirada al son que colocaba una mano sobre una peligrosa elevación en la prenda de la chica para apoyarse, lo cual lo llevo a concentrar su atención en aquello al notar la suavidad que sentía al tacto. – vaya… siempre me había preguntado porque las chicas las tenían más grandes que nosotros… ¿no te pesan?

Y sin desviar su mirada continúo masajeando aquella área de la femenina con un semblante de inocencia característico, el cual mostraba siempre ante todo aquello que le fuera desconocido. Por su parte la agredida no se movía, tampoco se inmutaba, mostrando tan solo una mueca de desagrado al apretar sus dientes fuertemente, antes de salir de aquello de la manera en que cualquier chica lo haría…

Fue así que sin esperarlo, Natsuo tan solo sintió como algo impactaba fuertemente contra su mejilla, jurando que el tiempo se ralentizara al ser retirado de su posición hasta elevarse algunos centímetros del suelo, al son que su mirada se desviaba producto de lo que ahora pudo identificar como una bofetada por parte de la femenina quien dejando la mano extendida, le dedicaba la mirada más fría que hasta ahora había recibido en su vida.

"_En ese momento… hubo algo que me hizo pensar, que esto sería más difícil de lo que creía…"_

-- Mi nombre es Sophia… y tú, eres un imbécil.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aqui el final del capitulo 24 y un fragmento mas de historia que revela la trama de la segunda saga, espero les este gustando como las cosas van tomando su rumbo y aprovecho para hacer un aviso, a partir de aqui las cosas se vuelven mas serias y comenzare a tratar temas mas... digamos maduros. Por lo que a partir del aqui este fanfic tomara una clasificion M.

Espero comprendan el motivo y seguir contando con su presencia.

**Angelitauzumaki: Examenes x.x... ouch, tranquila se el tiempo que se les tiene que dedicar, aun asi aprecio tu comentario y que la escena del beso te haya agradado. Espero seguir contando con tu presencia en futuros capitulos y en caso de que se me pasara, mi mail esta en mi perfil por si aun lo quieres.**

**Txiki:¿y lo de este capitulo tampoco lo esperabas? =P, al igual que siempre agradezco tu review y sobre si Kurenai conocio a la familia de Nats... la respuesta queda pendiente en proximos capitulos.**

Bueno creo que es todo por ahora, solo comento que para los que les interese estoy trabajando en una pequeña historia ajena a Naruto (no dejare de escribir esta), por lo que quizas pronto les traiga mas detalles. Gracias por su asistencia y un saludo a todos los que me leen.


	25. Capitulo 25 Una relacion Dificil

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 25 – Una relación difícil_

Oscuridad… pura y espesa la cual apenas lograba ser aclarada por tenues destellos de luz que lograban entrar por alguno de los agujeros en las desgastadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de la habitación, lográndose ver así algunas partículas de polvo que revoloteaban por el ecosistema del hogar y las cuales, ahora Natsuo observaba fijamente desde su obligada posición.

Tendido sobre el piso boca arriba, el chico recapitulaba lo sucedido en la ultima hora, tiempo que según el debería haber permanecido en esa incomoda posición que la bofetada, cortesía de su nueva compañera, lo había dejado en ese estado. Ciertamente después de eso no podía recordar mucho, tan solo los murmullos de la peli azul la cual al juzgar por sus expresiones reñía con el Jounin del trueno seguramente por el asunto que anteriormente había tratado de arreglar, resultando en una reacción contraproducente al juzgar por cómo había acabado todo.

-- Quizás… hice algo malo -- .susurro el castaño con un dejo de confusión al son que llevaba su mano a su agredida mejilla la cual aun se mantenía punzante ante el golpe recibido. Un poco de exploración le hizo descubrir el hilo de sangre que corría por esta. – vaya… creo que Sophia-chan tiene un golpe más fuerte que el mío…

Y al son que se levantaba sobre sus rodillas, el infante no pudo evitar nuevamente tocar la zona agredida en su rostro, haciendo un par de muecas involuntarias ante el dolor aun presente pese al tiempo que había transcurrido.

-- O-Ouch… si, definitivamente tiene un buen golpe… -- .Finalmente emitió un suspiro pesado antes de comenzar a recorrer la modesta vivienda. – No sé que hice… pero no me puedo dejar de sentirme así… creo que tendré que disculparme.

Así después de incorporarse del frio suelo, Natsuo atravesó aquella sala para avanzar a través del pasillo el cual se extendía algunos metros los cuales recorrió lentamente, encontrándose que el estado de este era similar al de la habitación anterior, notando durante su paso que incluso el desgaste en las paredes se hacía muy notorio, así como en una de las puertas a su izquierda la cual al permanecer entre abierta le revelaba por su decorado que se trataba del cuarto de baño.

El pequeño castaño permaneció tan solo unos segundos frente a este, ciertamente su intención por el momento era el de encontrarse con cierta femenina por lo que una mejor inspección a lo que pintaba ser su nuevo hogar, tendría que esperar de momento, retomando su rumbo hasta llegar al final del pasillo en donde un par de puertas mas se lucían, abriendo esta vez la de su derecha solo para toparse con un armario en el que se lucia una única prenda que Natsuo no supo identificar, resultando ser esta un vestido de seda de una tonalidad azul muy oscura, así como unos zapatos de tacón que hacían juego.

-- ¿Sera una toalla? -- .pensaba el infante olvidándose por completo de la verdadera razón por la que estaba en ese lugar, sintiendo la suavidad que transmitía la tela en el momento en el que sujeto entre sus dedos. – Es muy suave.

Fue un ligero sonido detrás de él lo que lo trajo a la realidad, guardando la prenda poco después en su lugar antes de volverse hacia la única puerta que le quedaba por revisar y en la que seguramente, el motivo de sus preocupaciones se encontraría. Se acerco a paso lento y cauteloso, dándose cuenta como un temor creciente recorría sus interiores lo cual lo desconcertó, ¿Por qué estaba tan temeroso?... bueno si aquella chica no era precisamente un mártir y su carácter tampoco podría ser lo que cualquiera definiría como adorable, pero aun así algo no estaba bien ahí.

Natsuo tuvo que aceptar que ciertamente aquella peli azul, había despertado en él un sentimiento que ni siquiera Saphir y Azbel pudieron. Reflejándose su temor al detener su mano a centímetros de la perilla de la puerta y en lugar de abrirla, limitándose a dar leves golpeteos.

-- Sophia-chan… ¿estás ahí?

-- ¡Muérete imbécil!

Aquella brusca respuesta hizo retroceder al Uchiha un par de pasos. Diciéndose a si mismo que cualquier error que hubiera cometido debería ser uno bastante grave para poner a su compañera en el estado actual que le mostraba.

-- Yo… eto… -- .Ciertamente las palabras no salían del castaño, la confusión en sus pensamientos no se limitaban solo a el error cometido momentos anteriores, sino al reciente temor que sentía hacia aquella femenina mas ante la mirada tan gélida que le había otorgado en esos momentos. -- esos ojos… nunca había visto una mirada así…

-- ¿A qué tipo de mirada te refieres Natsuo? -- .pregunto sorpresivamente el ninja dragón quien a unos cuantos metros de él, lo miraba sin haber anunciado con anterioridad su presencia en el recinto. Razón principal del salto que había dado el Uchiha ante la sorpresa reciente. – pareces perturbado. ¿Qué ocurrió?

El pequeño castaño espero unos segundos antes de contestar, ciertamente acomodar las ideas dentro de su cabeza y reponerse del reciente susto le estaba costando un poco más de lo esperado, notando como cuando estaba a punto de contestar Hayabusa se adelantaba y daba unos cuantos golpeteos a la puerta a la que anteriormente había llamado.

-- Sophia. Soy quien se encargara de ustedes en el torneo -- .aviso el hombre de ojos esmeralda con un tono firme que haría que cualquiera a su alrededor se cuadrada ante su presencia. – Necesito hablar con ustedes en la sala. No tardes.

Y sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia el mencionado lugar, haciéndole una seña a su aprendiz para que lo siguiera hasta que ambos llegaron a la sala donde este se volvió hacia el castaño quien solo lo miro con un dejo de desconcierto.

-- Por cómo se siente el ambiente, diría que algo sucedió. ¿Puedes contarme lo que ocurrió desde que saliste de la sala del Raikage?

El infante asintió, comenzando a contar los sucesos ocurridos a su maestro, los cuales detallaron su recorrido hacia el presente lugar hasta estar frente a Sophia en el que no omitió ni el más mínimo detalle de su "peculiar" encuentro. Después de todo, pese a la manera en que se sentía la ingenuidad nata que poseía no le indicaba donde estaba lo malo en lo que había hecho.

Por su parte Hayabusa había escuchado todo atentamente, limitándose a levantar una ceja en señal de desconcierto en la parte que cualquiera con un mínimo de conocimientos en cuanto a sentido común hubiera considerado bochornosa. Lo cual aun así le pareció algo esperado por parte del pequeño castaño al cual en opinión de Kurenai, tenía una increíble facilidad para meterse en problemas.

Al parecer su deber como encargado del par de niños que tendría que asesorar no sería del todo fácil.

* * *

Sumida entre la soledad de su habitación la chica de cabellos oscuros se mantenía en silencio, permaneciendo en un estado aparente de concentración en el que dirigía sus pensamientos hacia la reciente noticia la cual no le había agradado en lo más mínimo. Lo cual ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar ante el pequeño humano que en su punto de vista no era más que un mediocre, idiota y seguramente pervertido ser.

Entre sus pensamientos la voz de aquel misterioso hombre resonó algunas veces, el supuesto ninja que seguramente se encargaría de ellos durante lo que sería un torneo para el que se había preparado intensamente y del cual ahora, le hacía sentir frustración ante la aparición del supuesto Natsuo del cual no sabía nada, pero a simple vista debía ser un debilucho el cual tendría que arrastrar durante la competencia. Si es que no los eliminaban por culpa de este.

La frustración no tardo en manifestarse en el rostro de Sophia, quien reprimiéndola un poco se mordió a sí misma el labio inferior al son que se inclinaba algunos centímetros para tomar desde sus rodillas la bata que hasta ahora había estado usando, la cual sin más levanto hasta retirarla por completo de su cuerpo el cual quedo a merced de la oscuridad que se encargo de cubrir sus bien desarrolladas proporciones las cuales había obtenido después de trece años de formación. Lanzando la prenda poco después hacia la desarreglada cama para dirigirse finalmente hacia un tocador de madera en una de las esquinas de la habitación donde al llegar, se limito a sentarse en el banco frente al mismo y tomar entre los cosméticos que había regados un labial del mismo tono que su cabello.

-- Ese mocoso… más le vale no arruinar la única oportunidad que tengo con esto… -- .declaro al son que oscurecía sus labios con cierta facilidad la cual denotaba lo común que era esa práctica para ella.

* * *

-- ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

El llamado de lo que parecía ser un hombre resonaba por los jardines, captando la atención de un par de mujeres quienes sin dejar la tarea de regar las flores, volvían la mirada hacia el sujeto de tez morena que en ese momento pasaba a gran velocidad, logrando tan solo notar el blanco y negro en sus ropajes así como las ocho espadas de diferentes tamaños y forjes que se distribuían a través de su espalda y vestimenta.

El moreno era alto y apariencia fornida, cabello blanco y trenzado que ocultaba tenuemente por la banda blanca que portaba el símbolo de su aldea. Lucia en él una barba que se cerraba en forma de candado y unas gafas oscuras que hacían difícil ver la tonalidad de sus ojos. En cuanto a su vestimenta lucia una pechera blanca que se ajustaba por una correa a su hombro así como una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, cinturón trenzado del mismo color que amarraba por detrás por lo que ante su frenético paso un par de tiras se mecían al viento. Un pantalón negro en el que se lucían un par de rodilleras claras, sandalias del mismo color y un par de manoplas sobre sus manos complementaban el conjunto.

Quizás para cualquier espectador, el frenesí que demostraba Killerbee ante su paso sería algo incensario, pero en esa ocasión ciertamente cualquiera que estuviera enterado de la situación podría comprender su preocupación aun en un hombre tan despreocupado como lo era él. La cual pese a todo, comenzó con un simple rumor que se había entendido rápidamente a través de la residencia del Raikage. A veces la velocidad con que viajaban las noticias era sorprendente, más aun si estas eran malas.

-- ¡Hermano! -- .fue el grito que articulo la gran abeja asesina al son que abría la puerta doble que conducía a la gran sala donde su preocupación se hizo realidad. --¿era cierto en verdad?

-- Haces demasiado escándalo… Bee.

Fue entonces que el hombre de tez morena pudo ver con sus propios ojos el estado de su hermano, el líder de su aldea al cual estaba por demás decir que lo habían apaleado recientemente, al menos era lo que su apariencia mostraba aun ante las doncellas que sin ocultar su preocupación se apresuraban a curar sus heridas con un desarrollado Jutsu de recuperación.

La frustración de la sombra del rayo no podía ser mayor, había perdido en su propio templo a manos del ninja dragón del cual a pesar de las innumerables historias que su presencia trajo a sus oídos, su ira termino por desecharlas todas y enfrentarse a él en un combate el cual apenas y se prolongo. Dando como resultado las heridas que ahora se postraban ante su cuerpo que en ese momento era sanado por las femeninas a su alrededor.

Una feroz mirada se reflejo en sus orbes los cuales hicieron retroceder unos pasos a Killerbee quien en los últimos segundos, había acortado la distancia con su hermano con intención de averiguar que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás.

-- ¿Cómo paso esto?

-- Ese maldito ninja dragón… -- .susurro el Raikage dentro de sus adentros. – Nunca espere… que pudiera utilizar el _Mugen Tenshi_…

* * *

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Natsuo conto a Hayabusa lo ocurrido en su ausencia, por lo que ahora maestro y alumno pacientemente esperaban la aparición de cierta femenina, o al menos uno de ellos ya que el castaño ciertamente no tenía talento para permanecer tranquilo lo cual reflejaba en la manera tan inquieta en que se paseaba por la habitación en la que buscaba distraerse ante el mas mínimo detalle que esta le ofreciera. Finalmente unos pasos acercándose les indico que alguien se acercaba.

-- Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que va a decirme? -- .pregunto Sophia momentos antes de salir de entre la oscuridad del pasillo y revelar una apariencia más vistosa que la anterior.

La mirada de Natsuo se quedo fija en su compañera, la cual había cambiado aquella larga bata de dormir por un conjunto que cualquiera consideraría curiosamente "interesante", constando este en una chaqueta sin mangas la cual mantenía abierta y una falda del mismo tono que su cabello, que era atravesada por un cinturón de cuero negro que a altura desigual respecto a su cintura con su cadera mostraba compartimientos en los que podría cargar algún utensilio o incluso armas como shurikens o kunais. Sus brazos eran casi por completo cubiertos por una tela oscura que se extendía hasta llegar a sus muñecas donde un par de argollas plateadas daban indicios del comienzo de sus manoplas que fácilmente se confundían con el tono de la susodicha tela. Lo mismo ocurría con la tela que recorría desde sus rodillas, pasando por unas argollas en sus tobillos para finalmente extenderse hasta por sus pies dejando únicamente descubiertos sus dedos, lo cual a simple vista daría la imagen de unas sandalias como las que los ninjas utilizaban.

Algo que llamaría la atención en su vestimenta a más de uno seria el hecho de que debajo de sus simples ropajes, la femenina llevaba únicamente una malla de tela que cubría desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho hasta llegar unos centímetros debajo de su falda. La cual se encargaba únicamente de oscurecer un poco el tono de su piel ya que de no ser por la chaqueta y la falda, cualquiera podría admirar al desnudo a aquella adolecente de cabellos bicolor.

A pesar de todo lo que pareció llamar más la atención del Uchiha no fue el detalle de su ropa, para sorpresa de Sophia quien comenzó a sentirse incomoda ante la atenta mirada del pequeño quien en esos momentos, contemplaba fijamente sus ojos y sus labios, lo cual la hizo preguntarse si acaso nunca había visto a una chica con maquillaje.

De haber conocido a Natsuo sabría que la respuesta era un rotuno No. Razón por la que ahora estuviera tan al pendiente de ella, seguramente el hecho que sus labios y parpados lucieran el azul oscuro de sus cabellos lo tendría un poco desconcertado al respecto.

-- ¿Que tanto miras, eh? -- .pregunto la ofendida adolecente con un mal humor que hasta ahora parecía característico. -- ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente?

-- L-lo siento… -- .se disculpo el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa entre labios al comprender lo que su compañera había tratado de decirle. – es que tu rostro… bueno…

El nerviosismo en el pequeño humano no tardo en desconcertar nuevamente a Sophia, quien en ese momento llevaba sus manos a la cadera mostrando un ceño fruncido ante la actitud de Natsuo. Ante aquella vista Hayabusa no pudo más que estar de acuerdo en que sus personalidades totalmente opuestas resultaría un gran obstáculo para que ambos llevaran una buena convivencia.

-- Como les decía -- .La voz serena de Ryu logro captar la atención de la furibunda peli azul así como la de un Uchiha quien desde sus adentros agradecía la oportuna intervención de su maestro. -- respecto al torneo…

-- ¡Ni loca participare con este! -- .corto la chica de cabellos bicolor manifestando su descontento sin importarle la opinión del castaño quien ahora observaba como era cruelmente señalado. – Exijo un cambio.

-- Oye si es por lo de hace rato… bueno quería disculparme y en mi opinión…

-- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión maldito pervertido! -- .corto ferozmente la femenina ante el intento de Natsuo por arreglar la pasada situación.

-- Natsuo, Sophia… -- .resonó la firme voz de Hayabusa la cual intimido a los dos presentes quienes al volver su mirada se encontraron con los orbes esmeralda del ninja dragón, los cuales lograron aligerar el ambiente entre ambos. – Así está mejor. Ahora escuchen, las cosas sucedieron así y deben ajustarse a la situación.

El despistado Uchiha asintió en señal de haber comprendido, muy al contrario de la adolecente quien en su lugar se limito a cruzar sus brazos y desviar la mirada callando así lo que seguramente sería uno más de sus reproches ante tal situación.

-- Ryu-Sensei -- .llamo repentinamente Natsuo. -- ¿podría explicarme como será ese torneo?

Ante tal comentario Sophia no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y casi caer, lo único que le faltaba es que ahora su compañero por obligación ni siquiera supiera las bases de la competencia, aunque al menos sabia pelear… ¿Por qué sabría, verdad?

-- Según se me informo. La competencia se tratara de un sencillo torneo por parejas, es decir que los combates se realizaran será en un 2 vs 2, cada equipo manda a un luchador a la arena y sin importar el resultado, los restantes pasaran para disputar el segundo encuentro. En caso de un empate los ganadores de cada encuentro se enfrentaran en un tercer combate que decidirá quién pasara a la siguiente ronda. ¿Alguna duda respecto a eso?

Las palabras del ninja dragón aun resonaban en la mente del castaño quien mostrando un semblante pensativo, parecía digerir la reciente información algunos instantes.

-- Aaah… ya comprendo, entonces si la batalla es por parejas… ¿por eso Sophia-chan es mi compañera verdad? -- .respondió Natsuo en el momento en que su mente hizo un "click" que finalmente lo trajo a la situación que estaba viviendo.

Esta vez la femenina de cabellos bicolor no pudo evitar irse de espaldas ante el disparatado e inesperado comentario del castaño.

-- ¿¡Porque mas seriamos compañeros, idiota!? -- .le grito planteándole frente al pequeño humano quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos ante el reciente temor que le provoca la furia de aquella femenina. -- ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de una pulga?...

-- tranquila, lo haremos bien -- .le comento ahora el castaño quien al ver como su compañera se lamentaba en el suelo intentaba animarla con su usual buen humor, el cual sin embargo solo consiguió una mirada gélida por parte de esta.

-- Aléjate de mí…

Y tragando saliva el infante opto por darle un poco de espacio, volviendo su mirada hacia su maestro el cual ni siquiera en esas situaciones parecía inmutarse, logrando así mantenerse sereno y calmado ante cualquier circunstancia.

-- y… ¿Cuándo comienza el torneo Ryu-Sensei?

-- En una semana comienzan las preliminares.

-- Entiendo. Tenemos una semana entonces para repararnos, ¿cierto? -- .volvió a preguntar el Uchiha después de haber resuelto su anterior duda. – Y ahora que lo pienso… para volver a la aldea, tengo que ganar ¿verdad?

Esta vez la pregunta no solo capto la atención del ninja dragón, sino también de Sophia quien de reojo presto atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

-- Solo preocúpate por ganar Natsuo.

Y mostrando su usual ignorancia y confianza el susodicho se limito a sonreírle, al son que asentía de manera positiva con su mirada.

-- Bien es todo lo que deben saber por el momento sobre el evento, yo me retiro -- .anuncio finalmente Hayabusa al son que les daba la espalda a sus dos protegidos. – Natsuo, te quedaras a vivir con tu compañera. Yo vendré de vez en cuando a entregarles información y darles el entrenamiento necesario.

-- ¿¡Eh!? -- .fue la respuesta colectiva del par de aprendices que al juzgar por sus rostros, no daban crédito de las palabras su maestro.

-- ¿¡P-Porque tiene que quedarse aquí ese mocoso!? -- .reclamo casi de inmediato Sophia la cual se detuvo unos instantes ante la mirada de Hayabusa, aun así tomando valor para continuar hablando. -- ¡Me niego rotundamente a eso!

Por su parte el Uchiha mostraba un semblante neutro, tenía razones para negarse a esa decisión pero a la vez no ya que lo que conocía de Hayabusa hasta ahora le hacía confiar ciegamente en sus decisiones después de todo, claramente era un experimentado hombre.

-- Sophia… -- .llamo finalmente Ryu volviéndose firmemente hacia la femenina. – Este evento es por equipo y quieras o no, ustedes son un equipo. Natsuo te necesita y aunque no quieras reconocerlo tú lo necesitas para poder ganar. Vivirán juntos hasta que mejore su convivencia y espero que el día de las preliminares, puedan mantener una relación más estable entre ambos.

Y sin decir nada mas el ninja dragón le dio la espalda a sus alumnos, desapareciendo entre las sombras de la habitación antes de que cualquiera pudiera objetar algo, dejando de esa manera a dos aprendices quienes desconcertados se miraban entre sí ante la impotencia de poder hacer algo.

* * *

Algunas horas habían pasado y ciertamente las cosas entre ambos chicos no cambiaron mucho, permaneciendo ahora sentados en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala de estar, separados por supuesto por una distancia considerable a la que Sophia denominaba como "la línea de muerte", aclaración demasiado literal que incluso el castaño pudo entender pese a su ignorancia. Por lo que ante la actitud tan cerrada de su compañera ahora se limitaba a permanecer en su asiento sin nada más que hacer que dirigir su vista hacia la pared frente a él.

Quizás su vista estuviera en el muro frente a el pero sin lugar a duda su atención volaba lejos de ahí, aunque no podía culparse, el interminable silencio de aquel hogar simplemente le hacía divagar hacia años atrás en los que el dolor por la pérdida de su familia lo había hecho caer en una depresión que por un tiempo lo había hecho descuidar todo, incluso lo que lo rodeaba el cual mayormente seria su residencia de descanso la cual recordaba como una mera sombra en lo que ahora podría asegurar era un cálido hogar.

Durante aquellos tiempos oscuros el Uchiha fue consciente de algo y eso era, que tus alrededores pueden dar una idea clara de tu corazón y los sentimientos que lo atraviesen, por lo que al igual que su antiguo hogar quizás el polvo y descuidado lugar en el que ahora se encontraba reflejaba un poco de la misma Sophia, o al menos era lo que Natsuo pensó dentro de sí.

Sin poder evitarlo desvió su con cautela su mirada hacia la femenina de al lado, a la cual pudo observar de perfil ya que al igual que él, Sophia parecía más preocupada por lo que se encontraba dentro de sus pensamientos que en la realidad lo que reflejaba a través de sus oscuros orbes que aun entre la penumbra hacían notoria la frialdad nata que hasta ahora parecía ser un rasgo característico de la adolecente.

El castaño parpadeo unos segundos al son que desviaba la mirada ante el sutil movimiento que estaba había realizado, hasta ahora la actitud de la peli azul hacia el no resultaba ser lo que cualquier persona consideraría "bondadosa" y no tenía ganas de averiguar que le haría o diría si sus miradas se cruzaran de manera tan repentina. Aun así después de unos minutos de silencio Natsuo noto que lo único que Sophia había echo seria cruzar una de sus piernas y apoyar su codo izquierdo en el soporte del sofá para así poder descansar su barbilla sobre su mano, siguiendo con su profunda meditación en la que el infante opto por volver a dedicarle una mirada.

Había que reconocerlo, la chica era linda y atractiva. ¿Pero qué mujer no lo era?, pensaba en esos momentos el Uchiha recordando a las femeninas que se habían cruzado en su vida desde que tenía memoria. Ciertamente desconocía las diferencias entre lo que había escuchado por otros como "el sexo opuesto", incluso a principios le resultaba difícil notar la diferencia entre géneros lo cual aun era un punto en su contra pero después del incidente anterior, no podía negar que su compañera efectivamente era lo que cualquiera llamaría una chica. Si, la manera en que el despistado infante determinaba aquello era por el volumen de los pechos de quien se le pusiera enfrente.

Saliendo finalmente de sus ideas se limito a observar con más cuidado a su acompañante, concordando que su ropa que más de uno consideraría atrevida le sentaba bien, así como su imagen en general la cual ya se mostraba más refinada y arreglada logrando así realzar su porte el cual Natsuo aseguraba, mejoraría con una sonrisa que iluminara un poco su rostro. Al menos es lo que quería pensar.

-- ¿Qué es lo que miras? -- .pregunto finalmente Sophia después de notar la mirada fija de su compañero sobre ella. -- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-- ¡N-No… nada, lo siento! -- .se disculpo de inmediato el castaño al son que refugiaba su mirada nuevamente en el muro que tenia de frente. Al parecer el chico tenía más en común con Hinata de lo que creía. – Solo pensaba en lo que dijo Ryu-sensei sabes…

-- A si… tu maestro… -- .Respondió la femenina con un ligero bufido que denoto su molestia. – desde el principio sabia que esto de los equipos era una reverenda estupidez. Los combates deberían ser uno a uno.

-- No es tan malo. Creo que este tipo de combates son interesantes -- .comento Natsuo un poco más animado al ver finalmente una oportunidad de entablar una conversación con su compañera de habitación. – mas al saber que la confianza en tus compañeros puede ser vital… yo creo que…

-- Paso de eso -- .lo corto fríamente Sophia sin dirigirle la vista. – ¿confianza en tu compañero?… si claro, a final de cuentas solo puedes confiar en tus propias habilidades para continuar.

-- Sophia-chan…

-- ¡Y por dios, deja de llamarme así! -- .la manera tan brusca que la chica se había levantado de su asiento sorprendió a Natsuo, quien sin apartar su mirada fue testigo de la notable molestia que el rostro de esta denotaba. – No somos amigos ni nada por el estilo. Estoy únicamente contigo por obligación así que no esperes mucho de todo esto.

Y sin decir nada más se encamino nuevamente al largo pasillo que llevaría a seguramente a su habitación.

-- Pero… Ryu-sensei dijo… embargo el castaño corto sus palabras al ver como ahora Sophia volvía su gélida mirada la cual le hizo sentir como si esta le hubiera congelado hasta el alma.

-- Solo te lo diré una vez más… No te metas en mi camino.

Así, sin nada más que agregar la femenina continuo con su trayecto hasta perderse entre la oscuridad, dejando a un castaño aun más confundido y sin lugar a dudas, temeroso ante las palabras de la peli azul. Finalmente después de algunos minutos el infante logro relajarse un poco, aligerando suavemente sus facciones después de un largo suspiro en el que su vista se centraba en el techo y sus manos se alzaban hasta llegar a su nuca.

-- Definitivamente, las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que creí.

* * *

Las horas había pasado desde que Natsuo fue dejado a su soledad, en la que hasta el momento permeancia sin moverse de su lugar que hasta ahora le había servido para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, pensando en su nuevo hogar, así como su reciente compañía y el nuevo reto que tendría que enfrentar. Todo aquello que invadía los pensamientos del segundo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha quien tuvo que aceptar que desde su obligada emancipación, aquel resultaba ser uno de los momentos mas confusos en su joven vida, aunque a la vez no podía evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta que lo que había pensado y meditado en los últimos días, seria quizás el mayor tiempo en el que debía haber usado su cerebro en función "Analizar". Optando finalmente por descansar y recostarse en el sillón en espera de que algo sucediera. Definitivamente darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto no era lo suyo.

Fue entonces que lo que el resonar de unos pasos al acercarse invadió la silenciosa habitación, levantándose el castaño al son que desviaba su mirada hacia el pasillo donde la silueta de la furibunda peli azul comenzó a divisarse, sorprendiendo una vez más a su compañero en el momento en que esta hizo acto de aparición luciendo ahora el vestido que hace algunas horas había sostenido en su manos. Aquella fina prenda de seda negra que ahora se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo acentuando así las curvas que contoneaban su juvenil figura, haciendo juego con el bolso de mano que cargaba bajo el antebrazo y los zapatos de tacón que explicaban porqué el sonido de sus pasos había sido un poco diferente, al menos para el oído del Uchiha.

-- ¿Qué? -- .fue la seca pregunta de Sophia al notar por tercera vez en el día la mirada atenta de Natsuo.

El chico guardo silencio algunos minutos antes de contestar.

-- ¿Te gusta cambiar mucho tu atuendo, verdad?

A pesar de que por cortesía la chica le hubiera regalado un buen puñetazo ante aquella pregunta, esta pareció respirar profundo en un intento por calmarse lo que la llevo poco después hacia la salida del lugar al parecer en un intento por abandonar su hogar al menos de momento.

--Sophia-ch… -- .al ver la gélida mirada de la chica dirigirse hacia su persona Natsuo trago paso saliva con dificultad, optando por cortar la frase antes de proseguir con sus palabras. – A… ¿A dónde vas?

-- No es de tu incumbencia.

-- A bueno… emm… me preguntaba… bueno ya es algo tarde y… ¿Dónde duermo yo?

Sophia esta vez mostro cierto desconcierto en su gélido semblante, al parecer todo indicaba que al igual que su compañero había pasado por alto ese pequeño aunque significante detalle.

-- ¿Dónde dormirás, eh? -- .el tono usado por la chica era un tanto sarcástico. – Por mi puedes hacerlo en el techo.

Y sin decir nada mas salió por la puerta principal del recinto, sin esperar la respuesta de Natsuo quien pensativo en esos momentos finalmente se atrevió a decir.

-- ¿en el techo?... me pregunto qué tan cómodo será.

Al mismo tiempo fuera del lugar, Sophia se encaminaba silenciosamente hacia la urbanización. Su paso era lento pero firme el cual mantenía bajo la luz de las estrellas que esa noche parecían brillar con cierto fulgor, ciertamente el día había transcurrido a una velocidad sorprendente pensaba en ese momento la peli azul quien no podía evitar pensar en los sucesos ocurridos durante el agitado día que acababa de vivir y la hacían desear únicamente tirarse en la cama y no olvidarse de todo hasta la mañana siguiente. Lujo que no podía darse al menos hasta realizar el último, por no decir desagradable, de los compromisos que aun tenía que realizar.

-- Estúpido mocoso… -- .escupió entre dientes de solo recordar el rostro de su nuevo compañero, Aquel que conoció apenas unas horas y ya le había dado más de una razón para querer asesinarlo. – no lo soporto… espero que esto termine pronto…

Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notaba como dejaba atrás el bosque en el que se ocultaba su hogar, llegando de ese modo la villa donde apenas y entro algunas voces parecían llamarla, así como el resonar de silbidos por parte de algunos hombres que en de una u otra forma intentaban captar su atención o tan solo divertirse ante la presencia de la adolecente que pese a no estar en su plena madurez, tenía un cuerpo que más de una a su edad envidiaría.

Al menos Sophia tendría que agradecer estar ocupada en sus pensamientos para no notar las insinuaciones que más de un supuesto "macho" intentaba hacerle en lo que ellos llamarían un intento de coqueteo que a su punto de vista siempre había resultado ser patético. Ya había tenido muchas veces que pasar por aquellas molestias y a decir verdad no le agradaban en lo absoluto, sabía que esos supuestos "hombres" se envalentonaban al estar en grupo o en manada como los viles animales que eran según la opinión de la peli azul, sin embargo, al estar solos no podían dar más que lastima.

Así entonces se limito a caminar e ignorar, como solía hacerlo al atravesar aquel sendero que conocía de memoria. Lo recorría todas las noches desde hace años quisiera o no hacerlo, ya que mientras que para cualquiera en la aldea se trataba de un camino más, para ella no era más que los recuerdos de la humillación y sufrimiento que pese al odio que le hacía acumular a la maldita aldea, se veía obligada a realizar.

-- ¿Cuánto más? -- .se pregunto dentro de su mente al estar frente al lugar a la que su caminata lo había conducido. Resultando ser un complejo de tamaño considerable con iluminación destellante en el que tanto hombres y mujeres entraban y salían, desbordando extrema alegría fuera propia o debido al alcohol que hubieran consumido en aquel negocio en el que algunas luces de neón lucían claramente el hombre _"rizumu". _-- ¿Cuánto más tendré que pasar por esto?...

Era una pregunta que de momento no tenia respuesta y a decir verdad no esperaba alguna ajena, ciertamente en los alrededores de aquel cabaret cada quien veía por su cuenta así como sus intereses propios, por lo que tomando un segundo aire, Sophia reforzó su semblante gélido y tomando toda la fuerza interior que tenia, se preparo para encarar algo que de cierta forma ya había formado parte de su vida pero aun así, a lo que no podía ni deseaba acostumbrarse…

* * *

Fue hasta horas tardías de la mañana en las que finalmente la femenina de cabellos bicolor se vi saliendo del cabaret, trayendo consigo el impregnado olor a alcohol y tabaco que esos lugares solían ser bastante común, así como un sutil dolor de cabeza que la hacía sentirse en un estado peor de lo que ya estaba antes de entrar. Lo cual le dificultaba el mantener sus ideas claras durante su lento caminar bajo la luna que en algunas horas mas como costumbre seria opacada por el resplandeciente sol que anunciaría una nueva mañana.

Era una noche tranquila ciertamente, y de porque no decirlo, apacible ya que esta vez el camino de regreso a su hogar había sido tranquilo y sin percances como en ocasiones pasadas por lo que en menos de treinta minutos, se encontraba frente a las paredes que componían lo que a la vista de cualquiera podría ser un andrajoso y penoso hogar, pero que a sus ojos era el fuerte en donde podía resguardarse en su soledad y tranquilidad que había aprendido a apreciar al pasar los años. Para su molestia el recuerdo de cierto castaño volvió a malhumorarla, maldiciendo nuevamente al Uchiha y más a su maestro por obligarla a vivir con alguien como lo era aquel infante.

-- Si se le ocurrió dormir en mi cama… esta vez lo asesinare -- .y realizando aquella declaración opto por llevar su mano a la manija de la puerta la cual hizo girar suavemente hasta que esta se abriera, llamándole la atención para su sorpresa un par de ruidos extraños poco después. -- ¿Uh?

Sophia guardo silencio tan solo para poder escuchar mejor el origen de aquellos sonidos los cuales al manifestarse un par de veces, reconoció como ronquidos que parecían provenir del techo del hogar. Levantando una ceja en señal de desconcierto y ante la posibilidad de tener una idea de lo que se trataba aquello, una gota de sudor se postro en la frente de femenina. Aquello no podía ser cierto, se repetía dentro de sus pensamientos al son que daba un ligero salto para así aterrizar en el tejado y casi irse de espaldas al ver que efectivamente sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Echado sobre el tejado, cubierto únicamente con una sabana que aparentemente había traído en su equipaje, Natsuo dormía a sus anchas al parecer muy cómodo pese a lo firme que estaba el techo, lo cual demostraba ante los susurros que pasaban fácilmente como ronquidos ante una peli azul quien solo se froto la nuca ante la singular escena que sus ojos no podían creer estar contemplando. Manteniéndose pensativa algunos segundos antes de declarar al viento.

-- De haber sabido que tomaría mis palabras tan literalmente… lo hubiera mandado a dormir al fondo del lago…

Continuara...

* * *

El final de otro capitulo el cual espero les haya gustado, como dije anterioremente las trama de cierta forma se pondra mas seria respecto a la anterior Saga, pudiendose deducir que la segunda trata de un torneo un poco diferente a lo convencional o al menos espero poder llevarlo a cabo de esa pueda hacer algo que le guste al menos a la mayoria y seguir contando con su apoyo.

**Angelitauzumaki:Genial que hayas acabado con tus exmanes, suerte con eso y gracias por tu comentario. Me agrada que pese a las torpezas de mi personaje siga siendo de tu agrado y si crees que esa es su maxima inocencia... espera a ver los proximos capitulos xD.**

**Txiki: Bien tal como esperabas eh aqui la continuacion, espero haberte sorprendido con algo mas de este capitulo y que te agrade tanto como los pasados. Suerte con todo y gracias de nuevo por tu comentario.  
**Bueno creo que hasta aqui todo bien, bien antes de terminar con este escrito quiero avisar que trabaje en estos dias en una nueva historia, la cual solamente es un simple One-shot basado en la historia de Rockman (Megaman en America), el cual quisiera compartir con ustedes, el fanfic se titula "From The Inside" y esta en la respectiva seccion de Megaman en Videogames.

Espero y sea de su agrado y ahora sin mas que decir, me despido agradeciendo a todos los que dedican algo de su tiempo a lo que aqui escribo. Saludos y nos vemos en el 26.


	26. Capitulo 26 El torneo en Kumogakure

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 26 – El torneo en kumogakure. Comienzan las preliminares_

Cuatro días habían transcurrido desde entonces y si tendría que ser sincero, Natsuo tenía que admitir que las cosas entre él y Sophia no habían cambiado mucho, viéndose obligado a vivir una monotonía diaria en el que el contacto con ella resultaba ser mínimo. A decir verdad técnicamente el único momento en el que se veían las caras era durante la hora de almuerzo y quizás comida a la cual al menos la femenina tenia cortesía en llamarlo, debido seguramente al reciente aseo que le había dado al hogar que compartían en la actualidad.

Recostado en el tejado con las manos en la nuca y la vista en el celeste cielo que conforme el tiempo transcurría se iba tornando de un rojo carmesí, el Uchiha no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa ante el recuerdo de la expresión que la peli azul mostro al darse cuenta de la sacudida que había recibido el recinto y es que sin exagerar, sin aquellas capas de polvo en los alrededores el lugar parecía en verdad acogedor pese al tamaño del mismo, quizás siendo esta la razón de que al fin pudiera ver algo más que frialdad en la expresión de Sophia, ciertamente el verla tan desconcertado había valido el esfuerzo de realizar aquella laboriosa tarea que a pesar de comenzar ante la falta de tener algo que hacer, quizás termino siendo algo que le diera algún merito ante su compañera.

El pequeño castaño suspiro, pensando en la rutina que su compañera llevaba como vida la cual pese a todo le desconcertaba, concordando en que por lo poco que había visto los lugares más frecuentados por la chica era sin duda su habitación en la que pasaba largas horas encerrada y algún sitio fuera al que acudía sin falta al caer la tarde. Extraña rutina desde su punto de vista pero en fin, ¿Y que si nunca había logrado permanecer despierto hasta la hora en que su compañera llegara, que mas daba si esta solía despertarse siempre pasado el medio día? A final de cuentas él no era nadie para criticar la desconocida forma de vida que la chica de cabellos bicolor llevara.

-- ¿Uh? -- .pregunto el Uchiha al ser sacado de sus pensamientos ante el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, lo que lo llevo a desviar su mirada para encontrarse con Sophia quien luciendo su conjunto de noche parecía dirigirse al sitio que a esas horas acostumbraba. -- ¿Hoy también saldrás?

Ante la atenta pregunta del infante, la chica se limito a desviar su mirada hacia el techo donde este se encontraba para contestarla con un gesto positivo antes de seguir su rumbo, lo cual al a Natsuo no pareció molestarlo, después de todo tal y como pensaba las cosas tardarían más de un par de días en cambiar entre ellos. Si es que cambiaban.

Así entonces sin decir nada el castaño se limito a observar el rumbo que trazaba su compañera antes de desaparecer entre la neblina que el bosque lograba emanar a esas horas, volviéndose nuevamente hacia el cielo que marcaba el crepúsculo del día, un destellante escarlata que daría paso al anochecer que tanto le agradaba contemplar y el cual esperaba no tardara mucho en llegar, el cansancio de su entrenamiento diario prácticamente lo estaba noqueando, después de todo, el que Hayabusa no se hubiera presentado hasta ahora no significaba que tendría que estar de vago menos ante la competencia que se dará en tres días más.

Finalmente después de algunos burdos intentos por permanecer despierto el chico se rindió, levantándose lentamente para posteriormente dar un salto desde el tejado hacia el techo en el que logro aterrizar seguro. Entrando sin más en su hogar compartido en el que sin vacilar se dirigió a través del pasillo hasta la puerta del closet la cual al abrir, revelo una confeccionada litera la cual había hecho días atrás cuando Sophia le había regalado ese espacio para pasar las noches.

Natsuo debía sentirse afortunado ante su infantil tamaño el cual le permitía estar en un espacio reducido como lo era aquel closet.

-- Ahora que lo pienso… -- .susurro entre su tarea de quitarse la ropa que usualmente usaba y cambiarla por la de dormir, la cual no era otra que la playera con su nombre y símbolos de su clan, así como una pantalonera holgada que hacia juego. – me pregunto cómo peleara Sophia-chan… después de todo hasta ahora todas las personas que e conocido me han mostrado estilos diferentes.

Y meditando un poco sobre aquel asunto el infante termino de cambiarse, subiéndose poco después a la tabla colocada de esquina a esquina que hacia la función de hamaca, donde después de recostarse y cubrirse un poco con la sabana, llevo ambos brazos a su nuca y si vista permaneció fija ante los pensamientos dirigidos hacia la próxima competencia, en el que la duda acerca de los rivales que enfrentaría no dejaba de intrigarle, al menos hasta que sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse ante el cansancio cayendo finalmente en el apacible sueño que a final de cuentas lo había conducido a ese reducido lugar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sol finalmente daba a relucir algunos destellos gracias a que ese día las nubes parecían al fin marcharse de la villa, al menos por ese día. Dentro del hogar compartido, Natsuo quien profundamente dormía permeancia ausente ante la vista de Sophia quien abriendo de manera brusca la puerta del closet, lo observaba unos segundos antes de dignarse a llamarlo.

-- Oye enano, levántate. El maestro esta aquí -- .sin embargo no obtuvo una respuesta por lo que se digno a agitar un poco su hombro en un intento por despertarlo. – Que despiertes, hay cosas que hacer.

-- ¿Uh?... -- .susurro finalmente Natsuo después de unos minutos, siendo el rostro molesto de su compañera lo que pudo notar y lo que de cierta manera, ayudo a que se reincorporara antes de lo previsto aunque su expresión dentaba aun que el sueño no lo había abandonado del todo. Confirmándolo con un ocasional bostezo que se le escapo. – Umm… ¿Qué pasa Sophia-chan?... no es normal que me despiertes…

-- Hayabusa-sensei está aquí y parece que tiene algo que decirnos -- .contesto la susodicha al son que se volvía y le daba la espalda al niño. – Espero que al fin se digne a decir algo que valga la pena… como sea, vístete, arréglate, nos espera… afuera…

La voz de la femenina se fue apagando conforme volvía una última vez su mirada hacia el pequeño castaño quien para su molestia a pesar de estar de pie frente a ella se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Una vena punzante de enojo comenzó a formarse en la frente de la susodicha.

* * *

Afuera del hogar un paciente ninja dragón observaba el bosque situado en los alrededores durante su espera por el par de despistados alumnos que le había tocado asesorar los cuales esperaba, hubiera mejorado un poco su relación desde entonces.

"_¡Sabandija dormilona, que te levantes te digo!"_

Y así después de la calma llego la tormenta, volviendo su mirada Hayabusa ante los gritos de una furibunda femenina que con sus reclamos dio paso a lo que cualquiera podría asegurar eran fuertes golpes que hicieron estremecer no solo la casa, sino seguramente a cierto castaño del cual se podía escuchar perfectamente sus quejidos ante la reciente paliza que en ese momento recibía.

Cerrando sus ojos ante aquella escena el hombre de ojos esmeralda no pudo más que soltar un respiro en señal de resignación, todo indicaba que nada había cambiado hasta el momento. Finalmente después de algunos minutos más de espera al fin los alumnos a su cargo habían logrado despertarse y se encontraban listos frente a su presencia.

-- No tenias que pegarme tan fuerte… -- .susurro en ese momento el Uchiha quien con lágrimas de fideo brotando de sus ojos, masajeaba su mejilla izquierda en la que se había marcado perfectamente la silueta de la mano de cierta peli azul quien ahora le demanda silencio con su frívola mirada. – me dolió…

-- Hmmp… -- .fue la seca respuesta de Sophia quien prefirió cruzarse de brazos y mantener su vista fuera del enano que había arruinado su mañana.

-- No han avanzando realmente como equipo, en fin supongo que tendré que entrenarlos pese al poco progreso que han llevado como compañeros.

-- ¿Disculpe?

El ceño fruncido por parte de la femenina indicaba que la última frase de su maestro no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo, haciendo énfasis en cierta parte de aquella oración.

-- ¿Qué quiere decir con "poco progreso"?... No hay ninguno, nunca lo habrá.

-- Ha habido un poco de progreso entre ustedes. Aunque a decir verdad no esperaba que se diera hasta que comenzaran a avanzar en el torneo.

Sophia tan solo desvió su mirada ante aquel comentario al cual se negaba a darle crédito, era verdad que el castaño la había tomado con la guardia baja al ayudarle con el aseo del lugar así como con la pesca la cual le ayudaba aligerar los gastos en cuanto a provisiones que tanto esfuerzo le costaba traer, pero de cierta forma le había retribuido el gesto haciéndole un espacio en el armario para que pudiera descansar ya que si fuera por ella, su compañero bien podría pasar todas las noches en el tejado.

A final de cuentas lo que para cualquiera hubiera parecido un gesto amable, para ella tan solo era la devolución de un favor hacia su compañero con el que ni en sueños quería tener una deuda. Nunca le había gustado rendirle cuentas a nadie y no comenzaría ahora, menos ante alguien tan desesperante como Natsuo. Jamás. Lo cual le transmitió a través de sus orbes tan gélidos y azulados como lo era el fondo del mar que el chico pareció entender casi de inmediato,

-- Bien -- .volvió a llamar Hayabusa con su autoritaria voz que nunca fallaba en llamar la atención de sus pupilos. – antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento quiero que hagamos algo para que puedan conocerse mejor el uno al otro.

La atención del Uchiha se centro en su maestro mientras que Sophia se limito a soltar un suspiro, al parecer le agradaba dejarles en claro que odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con trabajar juntos.

-- Por lo tanto, quiero que tengan un combate el uno contra el otro.

-- ¿Eh? -- .contestaron al unisonó el par de aprendices sin creer lo que escuchaban.

-- Dudo que sepan el estilo de combate que maneja el otro, así que una pelea de práctica no sería mala idea para que se dieran cuenta de las fortalezas y debilidades mutuas. Conocerse más entre sí puede ayudarlos a encontrar un equilibrio entre lo que son buenos y malos, así como a perfeccionar sus habilidades que quizás compensen las debilidades del otro.

-- Ah… Ryu-sensei… -- .llamaba repentinamente el castaño quien para sorpresa del Ninja dragón, mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa. – comprendo lo que dice pero… sería posible que… bueno… ¿nos conociéramos de otra manera?... no quiero pelear con Sophia-chan…

-- ¿Me tienes miedo enano? -- .pregunto la femenina también extrañada con una sonrisa un tanto picara.

A decir verdad Natsuo no tenía que pensar en la respuesta a aquella pregunta, después de todo se trataba de un simple "Si". Pero esto no era lo que le evitara pelear en contra de su compañera, sino los pocos valores que su progenitora había inculcado en él y no se atrevería a volver a desobedecer.

-- Lo siento.

-- No me digas que… ¿Acaso no sabes pelear?

El Uchiha guardo silencio, provocando que su compañera asumiera erróneamente una opinión que ya desde hace un par de días ya estaba asumiendo, Después de todo hasta ahora no había visto algo que pudiera considerar "notable" en el pequeño humano. Salvo su increíble capacidad para hacerla enojar.

-- No es eso. Solo… yo no peleo con mujeres -- .revelo finalmente ante el silencio de los presentes.

-- Eso es muy noble -- .comento finalmente Ryu después de examinar cuidadosamente sus palabras, quizás buscando señales de alguna mentira o alguna razón diferente oculta entre las mismas. – Pero me temo que en la senda del guerrero, las personas abandonan cosas triviales como el género para entregarse de lleno a la preparación física y mental necesarias para ser un ninja. A veces simple y sencillamente no puedes evadir el reto sea hombre o mujer porque pese a que tus intenciones sean nobles, podrías estar ofendiendo al que te este desafiando.

Natsuo ante aquel comentario abrió los ojos ante la impresión, Nunca lo había pensado así pero por lo poco que había entendido de sus palabras, ¿acaso podría estar ocasionando algún daño por solo por mantenerse firme ante su ideología?, el Uchiha se quedo sin palabras ante aquello. Aun así se limito a bajar su mirada al tomar la decisión de ser fiel a sus principios.

-- Bien, supongo que por el momento no hay problema. Es algo que tendrás que aprender a superar gradualmente -- .comento Hayabusa con un tono comprensible. -- Por el momento dejaremos esa practica pendiente, claro si a Sophia no le molesta postergarla.

El infante emitió un suspiro de alivio, se había liberado de aquello con el único afán de que a su compañera no le molestara evitar su pelea, a lo cual en opinión propia debía aceptar después de todo ¿Por qué razón debían combatir entre ellos?

-- Eh… Sophia-chan tu no…

Sin embargo la voz del chico se apago al volver su mirada hacia la femenina quien con su usual expresión hacia ahora sonar sus nudillos, antes de volverse hacia él con una expresión tétrica que hasta ahora no le había conocido.

-- A decir verdad… no es un secreto que te odio y dado que quizás no vuelva a tener esta oportunidad -- .En esos momentos a pasos ligeros pero firmes Sophia acorto así la distancia entre ella y su compañero. – no importa si no te defiendes… yo no me detendré. Hehe…

Y ante eso Natsuo no pudo hacer nada más que retroceder lentamente, ya que hasta pasar saliva le era difícil ante la tétrica y aterradora imagen que en esos momentos le brindaba la femenina de cabellos bicolor.

* * *

-- Puff… puff… ¿la habré… podido perder?

Se preguntaba en esos momentos Natsuo quien después de una desenfrenada huida ahora se escondía en medio del bosque, detrás de una roca de considerable tamaño la que aguantaba muy bien su peso ante la fatiga que su cuerpo resentía después de aguantar un par de golpizas que en su descuido le había hecho el favor de facilitarle a Sophia. El Uchiha tenía que reconocer que no solo era buena con sus puños, sino que también con sus patadas que en más de una ocasión pudieron haberle fracturado algún hueso.

-- Creo que Sophia-chan es muy fuerte… -- .susurraba con un tono agitado. – si quisiera podría… matarme…

-- Si, es muy cierto -- .resonó a sus espaldas la voz de una conocida chica que provoco que los cabellos del castaño se erizaran del miedo, así como el sentir de una sensación electrizante recorrer su piel. – pero no hay nada divertido en eso. Lo mejor es hacerlo lenta y dolorosamente… hehe…

-- M-me encontraste… hehe… -- .fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular Natsuo al volver su mirada y ver como Sophia lo observaba fijamente con sus tétricos orbes, mientras permanecía tranquilamente sentada sobre la roca en la que se apoyaba.

-- Para tu desgracia. Soy muy buena sintiendo el poder espiritual a mis alrededores por lo que… no te servirá de nada esconderte -- .Y mostrando una mirada más agresiva, la chica dio un ligero salto en el aire solo para caer con todo su peso en aquella roca. -- ¡Aaayhaaa!

Natsuo tan solo dio un salto en el que busco impulsarse algunos metros lejos de ella, agradeciendo a todos los dioses el haberlo hecho ya que apenas y Sophia había extendido la pierna que golpeo la roca, esta no solo se cuarteo, sino que el poder del impacto termino partiéndola por la mitad al igual que el terreno a su alrededor en un radio de 2 metros, lo cual provoco un ligero sismo y el levantamiento de una nube de polvo que ahora lo cubría casi todo.

-- Sophia-chan… tiene una fuerza monstruosa… -- .comento el castaño ante la impresión de las acciones de la femenina, al son que mantenía su vista fija en la nube de polvo que recién comenzaba a disiparse.

Ciertamente el chico no podía apartar su mirada, aquello en verdad le había sorprendido y no solo eso, fascinado. Cualquiera que fuera el arte marcial que practicara su compañera era más que obvio que podría ser una oponente muy poderosa y porque no decirlo, peligrosa.

-- ¿Qué sucede, ya te cansaste de escapar? -- .pregunto la voz de la femenina quien en esos momentos salía de entre el polvo solo para lucir detrás de ella los destrozos causados por su anterior ataque. – eso es bueno, porque me había cansado de perseguirte. Ahora se bueno y quédate quieto mientras mama te reacomoda la carita de niño bueno que tienes.

Sonriendo de manera nerviosa Natsuo solo pudo agregar algo al comentario de la chica.

-- Sophia-chan yo en verdad dudo que mama me hiciera eso…

Aun así sus últimas palabras no ayudaron en nada a que la peli azul reconsiderara, por lo que antes de que de que cualquiera lo previera la persecución entre ambos se había reanudado por lo que ahora el pequeño castaño atravesaba en un frenesí aquel bosque seguido muy de cerca por su compañera la cual se las había arreglado para cargar ahora una enorme roca sobre su cabeza con ayuda de sus brazos,

-- ¡Vuelve acá, enano!

-- ¡ni loco lo hare!

Quizás Natsuo fuera tope e ingenuo pero definitivamente no masoquista, por lo que negándose a las demandas de Sophia continuo con su escape solo para sentir como una extraña sombra a sus pies iba creciendo paulatinamente, dándose cuenta al levantar su mirada que la roca que sostenía su compañera momentos atrás ahora estaba peligrosamente sobre él.

-- Esta niña… en verdad quiere matarme -- .fue el único pensamiento que tuvo el infante antes de que la gran roca produjera un fuerte estruendo en los alrededores.

En ese mismo momento Sophia llegaba junto a la gran roca a la cual observo algunos instantes antes de darle un golpe el cual logro partirla por la mitad.

-- Tal como pensé… eres bastante rápido, Natsuo -- .dijo a los cuatro vientos con una voz un tanto picara antes de volver su mirada hacia la espesura de los arboles sobre su cabeza. – pero aun así no te me escaparas.

Al mismo tiempo un agitado castaño volvió a sentir como su piel se erizaba al escuchar la última frase de su compañera resobaba en el ambiente, por lo que aun escondido detrás de uno de los arboles pensaba desesperadamente como salir de esa situación.

-- Te encontré~e -- .se escucho decir a Sophia de un momento a otro con un tono melodioso que hizo que el castaño tragara saliva antes de saltar hacia una rama al sentir que el árbol se agitaba ferozmente. -- ¡Aaaaah!

Y como si sus problemas no fueran suficientes, la vista de una furibunda peli azul al arrancar el árbol de raíz y tomándolo como con la facilidad con la que cualquier humano levantaría un mondadientes lo preparo para lo que su instinto le indicaba que seguiría, reaccionando rápidamente para así alcanzar a cambiarse a una rama que se encontraba cercana ante el tronco que Sophia había utilizado como proyectil el cual paso fugazmente ante sus ojos.

-- ¡O-Oye! -- .se quejo el Uchiha un poco indignado, tan solo para ver como su compañera ya preparaba un segundo proyectil contra su persona. – debo estar soñando…

Y así ahora indignado el infante se encontraba ante los juegos de su compañera quien parecía divertirse al usarlo como tiro al blanco, lo cual denoto en lo que parecía ser una risa proveniente de la misma. La primera que había escuchado salir de ella desde que la conocía.

-- Esto… ¡Jajá esto es divertido! -- .reconoció Sophia al son que lanzaba una nueva estaca hacia el Uchiha.

-- ¡Solo lo es para ti! -- .respondió Natsuo distrayéndose lo suficiente para que finalmente uno de los troncos lograr golpearlo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer como mosca muerta.

A lo lejos, fuera del bosque y aun cercano a la casa que sus alumnos compartían, Ryu Hayabusa permeancia atento ante los destrozos que se observaban a lo lejos, notando como últimamente el frondoso bosque iba disminuyendo como si algunas de las series de arboles fuera tragada repentinamente por la tierra.

-- A final de cuentas… son solo dos niños -- .susurro dentro de sus pensamientos al entender un poco la situación que se daba dentro del bosque.

"_¡Hyaaaaaa!"_

El grito que estremeció los alrededores fue fácilmente reconocido por el ninja dragón el cual supo que este marcaba el final del juego que hasta había presenciado.

-- Al final parece que Sophia lo atrapo… me pregunto si debería detenerla -- .susurro a los cuatro vientos Hayabusa sin dejar de dirigir sus orbes esmeralda en la dirección en la que cierto castaño debería estar recibiendo un severo castigo ante su desesperada huida.

El entrenamiento al fin había dado inicio…

* * *

Los tres días restantes para el inicio del esperado evento al fin habían pasado y pese a los percances, ahora tanto Natsuo como Sophia parecían estar listos para lo que viniera, demostrándolo al estar frente a lo que parecía ser un enorme domo donde se llevarían a cabo las preliminares de la competencia. Solo había que ver a sus alrededores donde decenas de ninjas que al igual que ellos esperaban el inicio de todo, comenzando a movilizarse hacia el interior del complejo.

-- Bien, aquí estamos. ¿Están listos? -- .Pregunto el ninja dragón volviéndose hacia sus pupilos

Natsuo le sonrió ante su pregunta, mostrando una confianza nata al son que asentía positivamente como respuesta. Sus ropajes acostumbrados lucían sobre él en ese día en el que parecía enorgullecerse ante el símbolo que representaba a su clan en sus espaldas y salvo eso, su cabello alborotado así como algunas bandas en su codo y un par de curitas sobre sus mejillas serian lo único a resaltar en su apariencia.

Por su parte Sophia como de costumbre permaneció callada luciendo su conjunto de batalla que el castaño había visto días anteriores, cruzándose de brazos manteniendo una mirada aguda la cual en ningún momento se apartaba de su objetivo principal. Ganar la competencia a cualquier costo. Le había costado tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación conseguir esa oportunidad y por dios juraba que nada le impediría llegar hasta el final. Nada.

-- Entonces hasta aquí llego yo. Vayan y esfuércense, pero ante todo... confíen el uno en el otro.

Y sin decir nada mas el ninja dragón desapareció en una nube de humor sin esperar respuesta alguna, quizás ante la disposición del Uchiha y la negatividad de la peli azul no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta al saber lo que desencadenaría su comentario.

-- Y hasta el final no dejo de decir eso… En fin, vamos.

Y sin decir nada el Uchiha siguió a su compañera, abriéndose paso ante la multitud que recién se había creado en la entrada del domo al cual les costó un poco accesar, para finalmente entrar y toparse con la vista de un gran salón en el que desde un palco alto en el fondo, algunos Jounins del rayo parecían proteger la seguridad del Raikage quien en ese momento mantenía una charla con un hombre de apariencia similar a él, quizás serian familia pensó el castaño.

-- Je… ese maldito viejo… quisiera hacerlo puré.

El comentario tan brusco de la femenina capto casi de inmediato la atención de Natsuo.

-- ¿Te refieres al Raikage?... ¿No te agrada?

Esta vez Sophia observo fijamente a su compañero, como si su última pregunta hubiera sido un sacrilegio o una ofensa para su persona.

-- Por supuesto que no. Quizás sea el hombre al que más odie -- .contesto la femenina de manera cortante durante su escaneo a sus alrededores. Deteniendo su atención especialmente en una de las esquinas en donde algunos de los participantes hacían filas para que se les fuera entregado lo que a vista de la chica parecía ser un trozo de papel con una anotación en el. – qué extraño… Oye enano…

La repentina llamada de atención distrajo al infante de la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer.

-- ¿Recuerdas el papel que te dio Hayabusa?

-- ¿Uh?... ¿te refieres a este? -- .comento Natsuo al son que mostraba el susodicho papel el cual le fue arrebatado bruscamente por la peli azul. -- ¿Qué sucede?

Sophia tan solo se limito a darle un rápido vistazo al papel que sostenía en sus manos, notando que llevaba escrito en el "bloque 5", lo cual la llevo a sacar un segundo trozo que guardaba ella entre su ropa en el que se leía claramente "bloque 6".

-- Si es una pelea por equipos ¿Por qué nos separan?… ¿Qué diablos estas planeando anciano? -- .susurro la femenina mas para sí que para el castaño.

-- ¿A qué te refieres? -- .pregunto con mas curiosidad el infante ante los monólogos de su compañera. -- ¿A dónde vas ahora?

Al avanzar algunos pasos, Sophia se volvió hacia Natsuo al son que con su dedo apuntaba en dirección hacia una compuerta que al fondo de la habitación había sido abierta, la cual ahora era atravesada por los participantes quienes eran guiados por algunos de los encargados del evento.

-- Natsuo -- .La impresión en el rostro del susodicho no se hizo esperar, el que Sophia se dignara a hablarle por su nombre era algo inaudito. – Escucha bien esto, porque serán las únicas palabras de amabilidad que te diga en la vida.

Y atento al mensaje, el castaño espero unos segundos ante el silencio de su compañera quien finalmente le dijo.

-- Mantente alerta y sobre todo… prepárate para lo que sea -- .Y terminando aquella frase Sophia siguió su camino, el cual la llevaría hasta las puertas dobles que ahora se abrían ante ella y su compañero el cual aun permanecía pensativo ante todo.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que su rumbo era guiado por su subconsciente, lo que evito que notara la mirada tan fija que mantenía el Raikage quien ya recuperado del encuentro anterior, lo observaba como si se tratara de un trofeo o una especie de recompensa valiosa.

-- ¿Es ese el niño Uchiha cierto? -- .pregunto de un momento a otro Killerbee al notar la mirada de su hermano. – es más joven de lo que imagine, aunque quizás sea su apariencia.

-- Si es ese. Jeje al fin a llegado la hora de ver sus habilidades… ¿Uh? -- .al sentir una mirada asechadora el hombre de cabello trenzado no pudo evitar buscar el origen de la misma, la cual encontró en los ojos de Sophia quien con una agudeza sublime le transmitía una frialdad que helaría a cualquiera antes de desaparecer de su vista. El Raikage tan solo esbozo una sonrisa complaciente ante esto. – Vaya esa niña… al parecer nunca perderá ese odio en su mirada.

* * *

Por su parte tanto Natsuo como Sophia avanzaban a través del largo tramo el cual llevo a todos los aspirantes hasta lo que parecía ser un nuevo domo en el que a diferencia el anterior, este mostraba alrededor de dieciséis entradas en la que se leían números comenzando desde el 1 hasta llegar al 16.

-- Vaya... ¿crees que esos números tengan que ver con los papeles que tenemos?

La peli azul sin embargo no contesto bruscamente a su pregunta tan obvia, limitando a hacerle una señal a su compañero para silenciarlo ya que al parecer uno de los Jounins del rayo había comenzado a dar un discurso que podría ser de vital importancia.

-- Presten todos atención -- .llamo el hombre de tez morena, cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color para captar la atención de todos. – Como decía, debido a la participación de este año se han hecho algunos cambios en las preliminares por lo que me es grato informar que en lugar de llevar a cabo cada combate por separado hasta que queden solo los necesarios, se optado por dividir a los participantes en dieciséis bloques en el que habrá un único vencedor.

La sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes fue nata.

--Aun así esto no significa que se vaya a realizar una pelea uno a uno, al terminar las eliminatorias según el numero de bloque en el que queden los vencedores se irán formando las parejas por lo que, aun habrá posibilidades de que el equipo que formaban originalmente pueda volver a ser formado.

Sophia se desconcertó ante la reciente información, eso significaba que si lograba ganar el bloque 6 y Natsuo el 5, se agruparían nuevamente para enfrentar el desafío por parejas. A final de cuentas el combate simultaneo que vendría a continuación sería una buena oportunidad para probar las habilidades del castaño, en todo caso si era débil tendría un compañero más fuerte y quizás, menos desesperante.

-- Así que con esto les deseo suerte a todos, las armas ninja están permitidas y cualquier tipo de técnica -- .termino de informar el Jounin del rayo.

Nadie pareció tener quejas, a pesar de algunos participantes quienes tenían conversaciones entre sí con el que debería ser su pareja, quizás prometiendo esforzarse para resultar ser los vencedores en los bloques correspondientes.

Por su parte Natsuo no podía ocultar su entusiasmo ante el nuevo sistema de batalla que en su mente trataba de imaginar, olvidándose por completo de la advertencia de Sophia la cual sin esperar más se dirigió hacia el sexto acceso al que entro sin titubear, dirigiéndose poco después el castaño a la quinta puerta en la que entro a paso decidido.

* * *

Mientras tanto aun en la sala anterior, el hermano de la cuarta sombra del rayo parecía aun algo inquieto ante la mirada desafiante que cierta femenina solía mostrar minutos atrás.

--… ¿estás seguro de todo esto? -- .las palabras de Killerbee parecían esconder un cierto temor implícito, raro para un hombre tan despreocupado como lo era el. --… sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser si continua avanzando.

-- Es extraño verte tan preocupado, no vale la pena hacerlo -- .declaro el Raikage al son que se levantaba de su palco al ver que ya todos los aspirantes habían dejado el lugar. – Todo terminara al final del torneo, pero por ahora vamos a los palcos especiales Bee… ansió ver el desarrollo de este torneo.

Y asintiendo el hombre de tez pálida se encamino junto a su hermano a lo que sería el inicio de las preliminares.

**Música: The Next Door – Exile**

**+Música de inicio+**

Al fin las cosas se habían puesto en marcha y separados en dieciséis grupos tal como el Jounin lo había anunciado, ahora una contienda campal entre decenas de participantes se llevaba a cabo volviendo cada campo de batalla, el cual era separado por un cuadrilátero de resistentes murallas, en un despliegue de habilidades por parte de los contendientes quienes buscando una oportunidad de avanzar mostraban todo de sí.

**I can feel it coming over me **

**(****Puedo sentir que algo viene hacia mi****)  
I feel it all around me **

**(Siento algo a mí alrededor)****  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life it's my destiny**

**(Eh estado esperando este momento toda mi vida, es mi destino)**

Como espectadores en las gradas superiores que cercaban el lugar, un puñado de Jounins supervisaban el progreso de los competidores, unos más que otros lo que significaba que seguramente alguno de sus estudiantes debería encontrarse en medio del barullo que había desatado la masiva batalla.

Algunos otros al igual que el Raikage y Killerbee tan solo centraban su atención en los movimientos que realizaba cierto castaño para escapar en más de una ocasión de ataques conjuntos planeados por más de uno de sus oponentes, aunque debían admitir que cierta peli azul también comenzaba a llamar no solo su atención sino el de todos los presentes.

**There's a fire deep inside of me**

**(Hay fuego en mi interior)**

**it's waiting to come out now**

**(Que está esperando para salir ahora)**

**no matter what, no matter how, I know I'll make it through somehow**

**(No importa que, no importe cómo, sé que voy a hacerlo a de alguna manera)**

Sophia desde el comienzo se había limitado a abrirse paso a través de la multitud de ninjas, los cuales al principio no parecieron molestarse en ella, al menos no como peleadora lo que le costó caro a algunos que intentaron sacar provecho al verla indefensa, obteniendo como regalo de la femenina una fuerte patada la cual termino impactándolos directamente con el muro donde su estado de inconsciencia fue más que notorio.

-- ¿Alguien más quiere acabar como esos idiotas?

**cuz when the road feels too long **

**(Aunque el camino sea largo)****  
I'll still be holding on **

**(Aun ****seguiré esperando)  
****I'm gonna keep on going, I know I'll be strong**

**(Seguiré adelante, porque soy fuerte)**

Ante la frialdad y agresividad de sus palabras, los que se encontraban a su alrededor tan solo pudieron tomarlo como una provocación por lo que sin chistear, tomaron una formación alrededor de la chica rodeándola así para evitar que pudiera escapar de ellos, en su opinión tendría que pagar el precio por su indulgencia hacia ellos.

Aun así Sophia se mantuvo serena, mostrando siempre esa frialdad que la caracterizaba y que ahora provocaba dudas en los que anteriormente se habían agrupado a su alrededor. Los cuales solo se enfurecieron mas ante la picardía que comenzó a mostrar el rostro de la femenina algunos instantes después.

-- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Debo imaginar que los ninjas del país del rayo no son más que gallinas?

**Indestructible**

**(Indestructible)**

**I wont let nobody break me down**

**(No dejare que nadie me derribe)**

**Indestructible**

**(Indestructible)**

**nothings gonna stop me now**

**(Nada me detendrá ahora)**

Aquello resulto imperdonable para los ninja del rayo, quienes restándole importancia al semblante de la chica se lanzaron en su contra, algunos listos para probar su técnica cuerpo a cuerpo en su contra, otros realizando algunos sellos que desataría seguramente el poder del relámpago que como herederos de su aldea habían aprendido a través de sus entrenamientos.

Aun así Sophia no tomo ninguna posición ofensiva, mas aun cerro sus ojos y emitió un ligero suspiro antes de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para así evitar un puñetazo por parte de uno de sus oponentes, al cual le propino un puntapié al sostenerse en una posición invertida con ayuda de sus manos para así esquivar ahora una horda de relámpagos y girar sobre su propio eje para así tomar entre sus piernas al origen de aquel ataque, realizando un pequeño salto con giro en el aire solo para terminar impactando a su rival en el suelo y caer sobre su rostro ferozmente, como si de un tapete sucio se tratara.

**Indestructible **

**(Indestructible)  
gonna gonna make gonna keep on going  
(No hay nada más que hacer que seguir adelante)**

**Indestructible **

**(Indestructible)  
the last man standing**

**(El ultimo que permanezca de pie)**

Ciertamente no era solo la brutalidad que mostraba la femenina al pelear lo que mantenía asombrada a sus oponentes que caían conforme el combate se prolongaba, sino la perfecta ejecución de sus movimientos corporales que ejecutaba con una precisión increíble, mostrándoles así que en caso de tener algún técnica especial preparada, no necesitaba emplearla para deshacerse de ellos.

Los movimientos de Sophia conforme pasaba el tiempo siguieron siendo rápidos, precisos y feroces, lo cual demostraba ante su técnica que no dejaba lugar para la piedad ya que en más de una ocasión había fracturado algunos huesos y costillas en medio de sus palizas, aunque solamente a hombres ya que cuando una oponente de su mismo género se presentaba frente a ella se limitaba a noquearla con un golpe a mano extendida justo en el cuello.

**I'm ready for whatever **

**(Estoy listo para todo)****  
I'm never giving up **

**(Nunca me ****daré por vencido)****  
nothing can break my spirit **

**(Nada puede destruir mi espiritu)  
cuz it's indestructible**

**(Porque es indestructible)**

Piedad o no, la peli azul estaba acabando a una velocidad considerable con más de uno de sus oponentes a la vez, reduciendo las centenas a decenas en cuestión de minutos.

-- Se a fortalecido mucho -- .comento el Raikage al contemplar las hazañas de Sophia ante el silencio de los presentes. Todo indicaba que había tomado con la guardia baja a más de un Jounin quien quizás se estuviera preguntando como una niña de esa edad había logrado un progreso como aquel. -- ¿Qué opinas Bee?

La abeja asesina del país del trueno tardo un momento en contestar aquella pregunta. Su concentración era impecable.

-- Realmente. Esa niña puede ser un oponente de cuidado en un futuro cercano.

**can't explain it, it's incredible **

**(No lo puedo explicar, es ****increíble)****  
the strength I feel inside me **

**(La fuerza que siento en mi interior)****  
nothing is impossible **

**(Nada es imposible)****  
I know I'll find my way**

**(Lo sé encontrare mi camino)**

A pesar de la serenidad poco habitual en su hermano, el Raikage pareció ignorar su última advertencia para concentrarse en su verdadero objetivo, el motivo por el que estaba contemplando aquellas peleas la cual volvió a sorprenderlo. Al volver su mirada hacia el campo del bloque cinco, su desconcierto se hizo presente al igual que el de un par de testigos mas quienes no podían creer como en aquellos minutos de distracción que tuvieron en Sophia, el pequeño Uchiha se las había arreglado para mantener el paso de la peli azul al haber mandado a dormir a más de uno de sus oponentes en turno.

**Through a storm through the darkest night **

**(A través de una tormenta, mas allá de la oscura noche)****  
whatever comes it's alright **

**(Lo que venga estará bien)****  
Not gonna turn around I'm ready, for the future now**

**(No le daré mas vueltas, estoy listo para el futuro ahora)**

Natsuo quien ahora se encontraba frente a un puñado de oponente, mantenía su vista fija en ellos para evitar así ser sorprendido por alguna técnica de rayo como ya le había tocado aprender por la mala en momentos anteriores. A pesar de todo, su apacible mirada y sonrisa infantil no desaparecía de su semblante el cual contuvo aun después de impulsarse hacia sus rivales y golpear al que se encontraba en el centro con un impacto de su codo el cual lo mando hasta el fondo del cuadrilátero donde seguramente ya no se levantaría, recuperándose justo a tiempo para desviar dos puñetazos que lucían algunos relámpagos a su alrededor con ayuda de sus propias manos que se cubrían con una llamarada carmesí que exploto al hacer contacto con la electricidad, creando así una onda expansiva a su alrededor que lanzo a todo aquel que había intentado rodearlo en los últimos segundos lejos de él

**and when the road feels too long **

**(Y cuando**** el camino se vuelva largo)****  
I'll still be holding on **

**(aun estare esperando)****  
I'm gonna keep on going, I know I'll be strong.**

**(Seguiré adelante, porque soy fuerte)**

Poco después todos los observadores fueron testigos de cómo con movimientos precisos, el castaño se las arreglaba para conectarles a cada uno de los que habían sido arrojados por el momentos anteriores, un precioso golpe que los dejaba inconscientes, compartiendo al parecer algo con su compañera de equipo ya que durante su combate, si alguna chica se interponía en su camino se limitaba a utilizar su Sharingan para así aplicar un Genjutsu o técnica ilusoria con la cual las hipnotizaba.

Natsuo agradeció infinitamente que Kurenai le mostrar un poco de sus técnicas de ilusión las cuales aprendió fácilmente con ayuda de sus peculiares ojos.

**nothing is impossible **

**(Nada es ****imposible)****  
if you really want it**

**(Si realmente lo quieres)****  
and I really want it **

**(Y si realmente lo buscas)**

En el caso del Uchiha, lo que sobresalía sin lugar a duda era la emoción que mostraba ante el combate, la cual se manifestaba no solo en su semblante sino en la manera tan infantil en como sorteaba las situaciones peligrosas, justo como lo hacía actualmente ya que al verlo pelear, cualquier pensaría que se trataba de un saltamontes al pasearse entre las cabezas de los que ahora intentaban darle alcance, algo poco común pero a final de cuentas funcionaba en su caso.

Una rápida comparación de su técnica con respecto a Sophia daba fácilmente las bases de cada uno. Mientras que la femenina mantenía sus emociones nulas en la batalla, el castaño simplemente se ayudaba de estas para desconcertar a sus oponentes con una aparente tranquilidad que los hacía bajar la guardia, para posteriormente sorprenderlos con alguna treta o estrategia que seguramente hubiera ideado de momento.

**not gonna stop, no matter what, no **

**(****No me detendré, sin importar que, no)  
****yeah this time, nothing can hold me back, no **

**(Si es el momento, nada me de podrá parar, no)  
nothing can break me down, my spirit's indestructible.**

**(Nada me derribara, mi espíritu es indestructible)**

Finalmente tanto el Raikage, Killerbee como el resto de los presentes observaban fijamente las batallas en el bloque 5 y 6 quienes de momento eran los últimos en finalizar sus resultados.

-- Parece ser que los resultados serán los que esperábamos -- .comento finalmente la cuarta sombra del rayo con una sonrisa complaciente, al ver como Natsuo terminaba con sus últimos oponentes con lo que seguramente debería ser una técnica de ilusión. – el Sharingan sin lugar a duda es una herramienta magnifica.

-- Si… ¿piensas ponerles la última prueba? -- .pregunto el hombre de gafas de sol con cierto interés.

Ver nuevamente la sonrisa complaciente en el rostro de su hermano le dio la respuesta, por lo que al igual que los que se encontraban a su alrededor fijo su vista nuevamente en los campos de batalla en el que ahora solamente el 5 y 6 parecían mantenerse activos.

**+Fin de la música+**

-- ¡Hyaa! -- .aquel fue el último esfuerzo de Sophia por terminar con su tarea, observando como poco posteriormente su desafortunado oponente caía de lleno en el terreno después de un fuerte puntapié que logro acomodarle justo en la barbilla. – bien… con esto es suficiente.

Y para asegurarse la femenina contemplo los alrededores, donde lo único que podía observar eran los cuerpos inconscientes de todo al que había derrotado en los últimos minutos.

-- Bien, e pasado las preliminares. Ahora solo queda ver cómo le va al enano -- .sin embargo antes de que se pudiera relajar, el sonido de una compuerta abriéndose bruscamente a sus espaldas atrajo la atención de su gélida mirada la cual se cruzo con un par de ojos jade. – Al parecer… me faltaba una.

Mientras tanto en el bloque 5, Natsuo al igual que su compañera en instantes anteriores observaba a sus alrededores, en un intento por asegurarse que todo hubiera acabado lo cual le brido cierta tranquilidad al descubrir que efectivamente todos sus oponentes se encontraban inconscientes.

-- Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Sophia-chan… ¿Uh? -- .el resonar de una compuerta al abrirse a sus espaldas llamo la atención de sus orbes cobrizos los cuales se encontraron con unos escarlatas que lo observaban fijamente entre la penumbra que yacía detrás del acceso recién abierto. -- ¿y tú eres?...

Continuara...

* * *

Un capitulo mas y con esto, algo mas de esta historia que espero les guste a todos aquellos que se esten tomando la molestia de seguirla. En este capitulo se vio algo mas sobre la dificil que sera la convivencia entre Natsuo y Sophia lo cual desde mi punto de vista me parece bien, me encanta profundizar en relaciones un tanto conflictivas y bueno... ya lo veran en los siguientes capitulos.

No hay mucho que decir salvo que pronto estare subiendo el cap 27 asi que espero contar con su presencia, hasta entonces nos leemos luego. Saludos


	27. Capitulo 27 ¿¡El Sharingan es sellado?

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 27 - ¿¡El Sharingan es sellado!_

La tensión en el ambiente lograba sentirse sin mucho esfuerzo, ante el Raikage y su hermano quienes desde los palcos altos observaban como en los bloques 5 y 6, los que habían sido los ganadores ahora con cierto desconcierto a los nuevos rivales que esperaban detrás de las compuertas a iniciar lo que seguramente sería un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-- Así que… en verdad te preocupa esa niña ¿eh? -- .comento la sombra del rayo al descubrir la presencia frente a Sophia. – Al traer a esa chica a la competencia, indicas que esto va en serio.

Killerbee ante aquel comentario tan solo se limito a cruzarse de brazos, manteniendo su mirada atenta en la figura que se mantenía frente a Natsuo.

-- Que extraño… creí que traerías a algún ninja de elite para acabar el trabajo ahora mismo… ¿Por qué es que sacaste a ese ninja a pelear?

Como respuesta el fornido hombre recibió tan solo una sutil risa por parte de su hermano, quien mostrando cierto interés se inclino un poco en su asiento para tener una mejor vista de lo que sería la siguiente pelea.

-- No importa que haga ese niño. Su destino esta sellado -- .resonaron las palabras de Raikage las cuales llevaban crueldad y superioridad innata. -- ¿Qué hay de malo con divertirnos un poco?

Killerbee no necesitaba cuestionar más a su hermano, lo conocía perfectamente para saber que detrás de lo que parecía ser para cualquiera una simple pelea se ocultaba algo mas grande, por lo que en silencio al igual que el resto de los Jounins supervisores se limito a mantener una atención en el campo de batalla.

* * *

Sophia mantenía su vista fija en la femenina que minutos atrás había aparecido ante ella, notando además de sus orbes jade, su corto cabello rubio que se lucia hasta llegar a su barbilla. En cuanto a sus facciones se mostraban hasta ahora serenas, junto a una figura esbelta y bien proporcionada en lo cual tendría que estar de acuerdo, la madurez había hecho florecer desmesuradamente al igual que a ella, llamando su atención su piel tan blanca como la porcelana lo cual era raro en aquella aldea en la que la piel oscura debería ser una característica común.

En cuanto a su vestimenta resultaba ser bastante sencilla, o al menos eso le parecía a la peli azul quien con un poco de observación noto los atuendos negros de su nueva contrincante, siendo estos mayormente una especie de kimono corto sujetado por una faja ajustada que dejaba a la vista un pronunciado escote, complementado por unas muñequeras largas y unas botas del mismo color que dejaban a la vista los dedos de sus pies.

-- Quiero terminar con esto rápido -- .fueron las frías palabras de la femenina quien tomando una posición ofensiva se dispuso a proseguir con lo pendiente. – vamos.

Sin embargo la chica de ojos jade tan solo la miro fijamente, limitándose a darle la espalda y volver a la oscuridad de la que había salido momentos anteriores.

-- Ven… -- .fueron las palabras que resonaron por parte de la rubia que sin exagerar, parecía ser tan fría como la misma Sophia.

-- Como sea… --. Al ver a su alrededor unos segundos la peli azul opto por seguirle el juego a su nueva enemiga, a final de cuentas algunas decenas de cuerpos inconscientes solo le estorbarían si las cosas se ponían difíciles. Y por alguna razón, sentía que no podía subestimar a la recién aparecida Kunoichi.

Al mismo tiempo en el bloque 5, un desconcertado Natsuo permanecía atento a los movimientos de la reciente aparición, un chico que seguramente le sacaba más de 10 centímetros de altura y quizás, dos años de ventaja. Era de cabello negro, largo y alborotado como erizo, sus ojos escarlatas al igual que su oscuro semblante se mantenía fijo en el. En cuanto a su vestimenta, constaba de un traje de combate de una pieza color rojizo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, sobre el que se lucia una pechera de cuero y tobilleras grises, así como un par protectores en sus brazos al parecer de metal. Las clásicas sandalias oscuras, bandana que demostraba su aldea de procedencia atada a una de sus muñecas y lo que parecía ser un cordel que sujetaba la vaina de una espada a sus espaldas terminaban la vestimenta.

El Uchiha no le prestó atención a su color de piel, la tonalidad morena ciertamente no era algo que acostumbrara ver pero después de haber participado en las preliminares comenzaba a familiarizarse con ello.

-- Así que a ti es al que tengo que eliminar -- .susurro el misterioso ninja con una sonrisa tétrica que aumento el desconcierto del pequeño Uchiha. – son demasiadas molestias para alguien como tu…

-- ¿Qué dijiste?

Al no comprender aquellas palabras el infante demando una respuesta, lo cual sin embargo aumento la expresión sombría de su oponente quien comenzó rodear al castaño el cual sin quedarse atrás, también se movió en torno a su rival manteniendo siempre su guardia en alto por cualquier percance que pudiera obtener. A final de cuentas por la declaración que el moreno había hecho anteriormente se encontraba frente a un enemigo.

-- ¿Exterminar?... qué extraña manera de decir "derrotar" -- .pensaba ingenuamente el castaño antes de visualizar frente a sus ojos al moreno quien estaba a segundos de conectarle un golpe justo en el rostro. -- ¡Es rápido!

Tan solo el sonido de un fuerte impacto pudo escucharse, revelándose segundos después que el golpe propinado por el ninja de cabellos erizados apenas y había sido detenido por Natsuo quien ahora mostraba su majestuoso escarlata a través de sus usuales orbes castaños.

-- Así que ese es el famoso Sharingan… jeje interesante. -- .murmuro para si manteniendo una presión notable sobre su rival.

Aquello había sido muy repentino y en esos momentos solo algo era cierto para Natsuo. De no haber sido por su técnica ocultar, no habría forma de que hubiera librado aquella agresión.

-- Sus habilidades son notables -- .comento Killerbee al notar el último movimiento del ninja de cabellos erizados. – No me imagine que las habilidades de Koga hubieran aumentando tanto, esta casi al mismo nivel que Samui.

-- Es verdad aunque… -- .haciendo una pausa en sus palabras, el Raikage acentuó en su mirada un dejo maldad quizás ante lo complaciente que era esa situación. – esa no fue la razón por la que lo coloque como adversario de ese Uchiha… después de todo…

Al sentir la penetrante mirada de su hermano, la gran abeja asesina del país del rayo desvió la propia para notar por la mirada de la cuarta sombra del rayo, que efectivamente había algo detrás de todo eso.

-- Recuerda la habilidad especial de ese niño… -- .Por la expresión atónita de su hermano, el Raikage sabía que este había entendido su punto, desviando su vista nuevamente hacia la pelea en progreso con la intención de no perder detalle alguno. – A final de cuentas, aunque ese ninja dragón haya logrado establecer una condición… soy yo el que maneja todo en este torneo.

Por la mirada de Killerbee, era obvio que la astucia de su hermano no dejaba de sorprenderle, recordando cómo días atrás había sido informado por el mismo sobre lo ocurrido durante su enfrentamiento en el que Ryu Hayabusa exijo que su pupilo fuera liberado de su condena de muerte con la única condición de ganar el torneo en el que supuestamente participaría.

El Raikage obviamente había tenido que acceder al ser derrotado súbitamente por el ninja dragón, sin embargo eso le daba más motivos para sospechar al hermano de la cuarta sombra del rayo. Si su fuerza era tan grande, ¿Por qué entonces no llevarse tan solo al segundo sobreviviente Uchiha?, bien podía hacerlo ya que los problemas con la villa de la hoja no serian de su incumbencia al tratarse de una fuerza neutral. Sin embargo todo indicaba que la participación de Natsuo en el torneo era algo que Ryu deseaba que pasara lo que le dejaba aun mas incógnitas acerca del misterioso hombre ojos esmeralda.

-- Lord Raikage -- .llamo repentinamente uno de los Jounins supervisores, al parecer preocupado debido a su apurado tono. – Samui esta teniendo problemas.

-- ¿Eh? -- .fue la respuesta de Killerbee lo que contrasto con la de su hermano quien solamente dirigió su vista hacia el bloque 6. – No puede ser… Samui es la Kunoichi mas fuerte de su generación, no se supone que un Genin deba ganarle.

-- Parece que Samui nos ayudara a ver el potencial de esa chica.

Y sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario de su hermano, la gran abeja asesina desvió su mirada hacia el campo de batalla número seis, tan solo para notar como efectivamente el semblante de la rubia pese a intentar permanecer sereno, no lograba mostrar un cierto desconcierto al ver que sus recientes ataques habían fallado en contra de la femenina de cabellos bicolor, los cuales se denotaban sobre todo en los cráteres a través del suelo y paredes del terreno árido en el que luchaban.

--Es fuerte y rápida… -- .meditaba la rubia sin bajar sus defensas ante Sophia quien permeancia fría y serena ante ella. – sin mencionar que su estilo es poco común… como dijo el maestro, esta chica no será fácil de derrotar.

-- Si es todo lo que puedes hacer. Mejor ríndete -- .sugirió la peli azul tomando lo que para todos en ese momento parecía una posición desconocida, extendiendo una de sus manos frente a sus rostro al son que flexionaba sutilmente sus dedos, separando y flexionando además sus piernas que dejaban un pequeño surco que marcaba el trayecto que seguían. El brazo restante imito los movimientos del primero dejándolo tan solo a una altura más baja que termino rozando su cintura. – Sinceramente. Prefiero no gastar mi energía en vano.

-- Ese exceso de confianza… Podría costarte muy caro -- .declaro Samui antes de impulsarse hacia su enemiga.

Sophia entrecerró los ojos para tan solo evitar el golpe de la rubia, la cual sin demora lanzo uno nuevo que esta vez su enemiga paro al sujetarla por la muñeca, lo cual le provoco una sorpresa genuina debido a que los relámpagos que cubrían su extremidad no parecían dañarla.

-- Por eso te lo dije… -- .De un momento a otro Samui solo sintió como una corriente de aire la impactaba de lleno, viéndose segundos después cayendo desde las alturas sin sentir nada más que el dolor punzante recorrer su cuerpo ante la chica de cabellos bicolor que la observaba caer desde el terreno seguro. – que es mejor rendirte.

Y ante esas palabras Sophia le dio la espalda a su rival, escuchando el golpe seco que provoco la caída de la rubia quien al juzgar por sus quejidos había recibido el impacto de lleno.

-- Como… -- .susurro Samui quien con la vista fija en el techo y tendida aun en el suelo, no salía de su desconcierto ante el movimiento que le había sido ejecutado recientemente. – ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?...

La sorpresa no era solo de la rubia, ciertamente en los palcos los Jounins encargados de supervisar se habían llevado un desconcierto parecido ante las habilidades que mostraba frente a quien hasta ahora parecía ser una femenina imbatible.

-- Es la primera vez que alguien pone a Samui en apuros -- .comento uno de los supervisores sin apartar su atención del campo de batalla 5.

-- Esa novata debe ser muy buena…

-- ¿Por qué no la habíamos visto antes?

La pregunta de uno de los examinadores llamo la atención de todos. Efectivamente tenían que reconocer que la presencia de Sophia era algo inesperado en la competencia ya que al hacer un recuento de los hechos, la conclusión de no haberla visto en sus vidas fue unánime.

-- Es porque ella no es una de nuestros ninjas -- .hablo finalmente el Raikage con la intención de resolver esa duda, pero creando mas lo cual fue notorio en el rostro de sus subordinados. -- Todo lo que a aprendido, al parecer lo a hecho por ella misma.

-- ¿Por ella misma? -- .el desconcierto en los presentes no se hizo esperar. – como puede avanzar alguien tanto por su propia cuenta…

-- Lod Raikage… si esa chica no es de los nuestros… entonces… ¿de dónde salió?

Aquella duda parecía ser común en los supervisores, quienes deteniendo un poco su atención intentaron obtener una respuesta por medio de miradas hacia la autoridad que más respeto tenían en su aldea. La cuarta sombra del rayo sin desviar su mirada se digno a responder finalmente…

-- Es una de los sobrevivientes de la guerra -- .las palabras de Raikage hicieron efecto ya que por las expresiones de los Jounin, la idea parecía estar iluminando sus mentes. – ella es uno de los sobrevivientes que hace mas de 10 años llegaron a la aldea.

-- ¿Esa chica es uno de ellos?... -- .la mirada incrédula de los Shinobis cercanos denotaban la poca credibilidad que sus mentes parecían tener respecto a la nueva información. – Creí que ya habrían muerto…

Y sin decir nada mas, nuevamente la atención fue por completo de la femenina de cabellos bicolor quien en esos momentos se volvía nuevamente hacia Samui, al sentir que esta comenzaba a reincorporarse en un claro intento por continuar con el combate.

La rubia finalmente lo había logrado, sin embargo su mente seguía intentado descifrar el enigma sobre su anterior situación resultándole difícil creer que una perfecta desconocida estuviera superándola tan fácilmente. Al intentar dar un paso pese a todo término sintiendo un dolor punzante que le provoco tambalearse un poco, aun así demostrando una admirable fuerza de voluntad al sostenerse en pie.

-- Por eso te dije que era inútil -- .declaro Sophia al ver las acciones de su rival, desvaneciéndose ante los orbes jades de esta tan solo para aparecer frente a ella manteniendo una peligrosa distancia que logro que la misma retrocediera por inercia. – el último golpe que te di fue directo a tu sistema nervioso, ya no estás en condiciones de vencerme…

-- ¿el último golpe? -- .susurro Samui con esfuerzo antes de que recordara la sensación electrizante a través de el cuerpo que durante su vuelo había sentido. – No pudiste…

-- Se que solo eres una ninja haciendo un encargo de ese maldito viejo -- .fueron las palabras de Sophia quien tan solo tomo la muñeca de su enemiga como anteriormente lo había hecho. – entonces déjame entregarte algo a cambio…

Y como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, la rubia pudo ser testigo de cómo con un ágil y preciso movimiento la chica de cabellos bicolor la alzaba sobre ella con el único mover de su brazo, logrando atraparla con el segundo el cual mantenía a palma extendida y seguramente el que anteriormente había utilizado para darle el mencionado golpe que logro tal daño en sus sistema nervioso, utilizándolo ahora tan solo para proporcionarle un fuerte impulso con el que salió nuevamente despedida por los aires.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que Samui descubriera porque Sophia había emitido una parte de su anterior ataque, ya que al intentar incorporarse para evitar la nueva caída su cuerpo sencillamente se negaba responder adecuadamente. Su sorpresa se incremento al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, logrando volver su mirada tan solo para descubrir que no era otra que su enemiga quien se mantenía en la misma posición como si de su sombra se tratara.

-- Tu…

-- Cuando veas a ese viejo… -- .susurro fríamente la adolecente, inmovilizando a la rubia al pasar sus brazos por debajo de los de ella para así aprisionarla ante el cambio de dirección repentino que Sophia había creado y es que actualmente, ambas caían de cabeza a una velocidad considerable hacia el terreno en el que se impactarían prontamente de seguir las cosas así. – entrégale este mensaje.

Samui no pudo contestar nada más, observando todos los espectadores como una de sus mejores aprendices era impactada de cabeza fuertemente contra el terreno en un perfecto _Piledrive_, el cual comenzó a agrietar el suelo conforme pasaban los segundos hasta que finalmente, cedió unos centímetros de espesor ante el inerte cuerpo de la rubia que en esos momentos mostraba una pérdida de conciencia total, así como una fuerte herida en la nuca que comenzaba a teñir el árido sueño de un característico rojo oscuro que la sangre solía poseer, muy al contrario de la peli azul quien al arquear un poco su cuerpo logro zafarse del impacto y salir ilesa, lo que denotaba al reincorporarse sin muestras de alguna herida.

-- Por eso te dije que no valía la pena -- .Las palabras gélidas de la muchacha fueron dirigidas hacia su inconsciente rival a la cual pese a todo no mostraba ninguna señal de arrepentimiento o culpa ante sus acciones. – La próxima vez, quizás no perdone tu vida.

Al parecer, después de lo ocurrido los resultados en el bloque 6 estaban más que decididas resultando vencedora la chica de cabellos bicolor quien sin cambiar sus duras facciones se encamino hacia a salida del área de enfrentamientos dejando a todos sus oponentes a su suerte, ya que según palabras propias nada tenía que hacer ya ahí.

-- Esta solo a sido la primera etapa… la próxima no será tan fácil.

Se dijo a si misma muy segura de sus pensamientos, mientras que al mismo tiempo el Raikage y sus subordinados mantenían su sorpresa ante el desempeño de la Kunoichi en lo que había sido su primera etapa.

-- Lo sabía… -- .susurro Killer Bee con una seriedad que pocas veces se veía en un hombre tan vivaz y despreocupado con la obsesión de crear absurdas rimas que quizás la seriedad de aquel asunto, no le había dado tiempo de hacer. – Esa chica pude ser peligrosa, hermano.

-- A aumentado considerablemente sus habilidades, lo acepto embargo antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera objetar algo el Raikage continuo hablando. – Aun así ya te lo dije, tengo controlada esta situación. Así que ahora… regresemos a la atracción principal.

El interesado tono de voz que la sombra del rayo utilizo denoto lo que había querido decir con "atracción principal", a final de cuentas para todo aquel que supiera las ocultas intenciones de la competencia podría llamarlo un espectáculo que ante el cierre del telón le daría a su aldea uno de los secretos más grandes resguardados por la villa oculta entre las hojas, La técnica ocultar más poderosa actualmente, por muchos considerado el Doujutsu supremo. El Sharingan.

Así entonces, la atención fue nuevamente hacia Natsuo quien en esos momentos se dedicaba a evitar algunos golpes por parte de su rival el cual demostraba que en lo que se refería a Taijutsu, se encontraba totalmente preparado al poder seguirle el ritmo el cual mantenía gracias a su técnica ocular que le facilitaba predecir algunos movimientos.

-- ¡Aaah! -- .aprovechando lo que en perspectiva del castaño fue un descuido de su rival, utilizo una gran porción de su fuerza para lanzar un puñetazo hacia el moreno.

Koga apenas y pudo alcanzar a bloquear la reciente agresión con ambos brazos, sin embargo la fuerza del Uchiha fue muy clara cuando al crearse una onda expansiva entre ellos, fue arrastrado por la corriente de aire hasta golpearse contra un muro, dándose cuenta de lo peligroso de aquel impacto al notar los surcos que había dejado durante su forzado arrastre.

-- Cuanto… poder tiene este mocoso… -- .susurro el ninja de ojos escarlata por primera vez mostrando desconcierto desde el inicio de la pelea.

-- ¿Uh? -- .fue lo único que atino a decir Natsuo ante su reacción, momento en que su mente comenzara a verse todo claro. – ya veo… su velocidad es grandiosa pero en cuanto su fuerza física es menor…

Y sin esperar nada el chico tomo impulso hacia su desprevenido rival que a pesar de todo sintió la aproximación del castaño.

-- Solo tengo que presionarlo con ataques físicos y esperar a que baje su guardia.

-- No será tan fácil -- .declaro Koga ante la determinación de su rival, quien solo fue testigo de cómo un relámpago se impactaba a centímetros de él. – No puedo creer que un niño me haga utilizar esta técnica… aunque al parecer no eres alguien común.

En sus adentro, Natsuo no pudo evitar tener cierta curiosidad por la técnica que había mencionado el moreno, mas al notar como este tomaba la vina de su espada la cual desenfundo lentamente mostrando su afilada hoja que en esos momentos comenzaba a mostrar un majestosos destello.

-- Eso se ve fuerte… -- .pensó dentro de sus adentro el castaño sin frenar su paso y agudizando sus sentidos. -- ¡Tengo que prepararme para lo que sea!

-- _Kenjutsu… ¡S__ouryuurengazan__! _

Fue entonces que en un instante, la arremetida de Natsuo fue detenida y repelida, saliendo este despedido ante la barrera de energía eléctrica que en ese momento rodeaba a Koga, quien afilando su mirada al igual que su arma, inclino un poco sus extremidades al son que retraía su arma solo para dar un nuevo impulso hacia su enemigo al cual alcanzo algunos antes de que este descendiera de las alturas.

-- Esto acaba aquí…

-- Ugg… -- .fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar el Uchiha al sentir como el filo de aquella arma lograba herirle el abdomen, al son que una sensación electrizante y paralizante lo recorría por completo.

Al mismo tiempo, en los palcos altos la mejor vista de aquel feroz ataque se la llevaban los espectadores quienes con asombro observaban como el ninja de cabellos erizados propinaba una nuevo ataque hacia su contrincante provocándole así una herida profunda para su colección, ayudándose poco después por las paredes a su alrededor para así conseguir nuevos impulsos y con gráciles así como precisos y rápidos movimientos, aumentar el daño que ya había provocado anteriormente.

Natsuo por su parte se veía atrapado en aquella situación, los ataques de su enemigo eran rápidos, certeros y para su mala suerte, demasiado efectivos. La situación era difícil y hasta él sabía que si se prolongaba demasiado acabaría perdiendo la conciencia, por lo que el tomar era una decisión era vital en una circunstancia como la que se encontraba.

-- No… voy… -- .susurro al son que recibía un fuerte shock eléctrico cortesía de su enemigo. -- ¡No voy a perder así!

Y para sorpresa de todos, incluso su enemigo. El intrépido castaño detuvo el filo de aquella arma con una de sus manos desnudas, provocándose así una herida grave en la palma que fue más que notoria ante la sangre que goteaba a través de la espada hacia el suelo bajo sus pies.

Koga pestañeo un par de veces, resultándole difícil el creer que alguien hubiera resistido no solo el filo de su espada sino además la energía eléctrica canalizada en ella la cual seguramente, debería estar obligándolo a hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por aguantar el dolor que se reflejaba a través de sus enormes orbes escarlata.

-- C-Como tu dijiste… -- .el choque eléctrico hacia que Natsuo tuviera dificultades en articular sus palabras, así como en mover su cuerpo lo cual demostraba en el temblor de sus extremidades. – esto… termina aquí…

Y lanzando su puño hacia atrás el Uchiha se preparo, reuniendo toda su fuerza en un último puñetazo del que su enemigo, considerando su posición actual, no podía escapar o evitar. Aun así, pese a estar descendiendo lentamente desde las alturas y de la amenaza que el castaño representaba, Koga se mantenía sereno, mas aun complacido lo cual logro desconcertar a su enemigo.

-- Estas en lo cierto… -- .declaro el moreno al son que realizaba un sello con ambas manos, mostrando así una notable cantidad de energía que en ese momento rodeaba su cuerpo. -- despídete de esos ojos tuyos…

Ambos contendientes en esos momentos aterrizaron en terreno firme, sin embargo su aproximación era algo que mantenían.

-- ¿mis ojos?... ¿a qué te refie?... ugg… -- .Sintiendo un intenso dolor punzante dentro de sí, Natsuo inconscientemente retrocedió un par de pasos ante el dolor insoportable que estaba sintiendo. – Que… que me esta pasando… ¡Aggg!

No pudo contener mas el dolor, lo cual demostró en el desesperante grito que emitió a oídos de todos y el cual pareció causar cierto placer al Raikage quien emitía una sutil sonrisa como si en lo que estuviera escuchando fuera la más fina y bella pieza de música jamás escrita. A pesar de todo esto, el pequeño Uchiha era ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ante la reciente agresión la cual ahora lo hacía retroceder ante su impotencia por parar el sufrimiento que pasaba y el cual lo hacía llevar ambas manos a sus rostro.

-- ¿Por qué siento que mis ojos?... ¡Hyaag! -- .Nuevamente el dolor había alcanzado un nivel superior, lo cual el Uchiha apenas y noto al intentar abrir un poco sus pupilas las cuales ya se encontraban derramando sangre que escurría a través de sus mejillas. -- ¿Por qué… porque?

Quizás para algunos aquella pregunta resultaría confusa, sin embargo cualquiera que estuviera experimentando el mismo dolor por el que pasara el infante sabría el por qué de sus cuestiones y es que, literalmente su sufrimiento se limitaba únicamente al área de sus pupilas que lo hacían gritar constantemente como si se las estuvieran arrancando en vida.

-- ¿Duele verdad? -- .la tétrica voz de Koga logro distraer un poco la atención del castaño, quien haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para observarlo algunos segundos, pudo notar como su sufrimiento volvía a dar un aumento de nivel ante un sello que su oponente realizaba entre manos. – espero hayas disfrutado utilizar esa peculiar técnica, porque aquí acaba todo… _¡Doujutsu no F__ū__in__!_

-- ¡Hyaaaag!

-- R-Raikage-sama… -- .intrigado uno de los Jounins supervisores ante el sufrimiento del castaño. – esa técnica… ¿Qué hace exactamente?

Las miradas de atención por parte de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, mostrando su curiosidad al parecer algo pasable ya que incluso Killerbee daba señales de esperar aquella respuesta.

-- Es una habilidad única de ese chico -- .explico finalmente la cuarta sombra del rayo. – Parece ser que tiene que ver con una barrera de sangre propia, la cual le permite sellar cualquier habilidad de su oponente por un determinado tiempo… aunque no me imagine que fuera tan doloroso para el enemigo.

Las últimas palabras del líder de Kumo sonaron un tanto tétricas, las cuales respaldo con su usual y molesta sonrisa ante lo satisfactorio que sería un triunfo que parecía ya estar disfrutando.

-- Así que esta ya era tu carta triunfal -- .susurro un pensativo Killerbee al parecer entendiendo las palabras que su hermano había dicho anteriormente, no teniendo que ser un genio para averiguar que el Sharingan de Natsuo sellado seria el que estaría provocándole aquel dolor. -- ¿Cuánto durara el sello en sus ojos?

-- Lo suficiente para que hacer el trabajo.

Al mismo tiempo a sus espaldas, oculto entre las sombras, Ryu Hayabusa quien permeancia de cabeza en el techo había sido hasta ahora testigo de lo ocurrido con sus dos pupilos, pese a todo manteniendo un bajo perfil y semblante pasivo que hasta ahora lo caracterizaba. Aun así al escuchar las palabras del Raikage el ninja dragón dejo de cruzar los brazos, para llevar así uno de estos hacia el mango de su espada a la cual se aferro pero no desenvaino.

En el campo de batalla, las cosas no estaban tan calmados, denotándose ante el sonido del golpe seco que el cuerpo del castaño provoco al haberse derribado ante el dolor. Estaba al borde del colapso, ante el dolor punzante en sus pupilas que desde su perspectiva parecían un par de cristales ya cuarteados que en cualquier momento estallarían en mil pedazos.

Poco a poco su sentido de la vista se fue nublando, volviéndose todo una nube borrosa que le hizo difícil distinguir a su enemigo del cual solo escucha una tétrica risa que indicaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el torturarlo.

-- Ahora es tiempo de morir -- .declaro Koga seguramente dando unos pasos finales hace Natsuo quien pese a su ceguera, podía escuchar perfectamente la aproximación de su enemigo. – Tu Sharingan seria mío…

* * *

-- ¡Natsuo-kun!

Despertando de su sueño involuntario, una preocupada Hinata tuvo que pestañear algunos segundos con el fin de comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. El estar ocupando una cama en una habitación que al juzgar por los sueros que tenia conectados en uno de sus brazos, a la peli azul no le resulto muy difícil descubrir el lugar en el estaba.

-- ¿Qué fue lo que… paso?... es cierto… perdí mi combate…

La voz de la Hyuuga sonaba apagada, aunque no tanto como esperaría ya que pese a haber fallado en su examen de ascensión a Chunin al igual que su compañero Inuzuka, había dejado más que en claro su progreso a todos los que en el momento de su combate tenían los ojos puestos sobre ella. Más aun para su propia impresión, no solo había logrado que la persona a la que más admiraba la notara sino además que la animara en contra de su cruel primo que parecía en esos momentos disfrutar el humillarla ante el fracaso que su penosa actitud lograba traerle hasta ahora.

Recordando en su mente cada frase que el rubio de ojos celestes le había dedicado y que lograron acelerar su corazón y no solo borrar los rastros de dudas que tenía dentro de sí, sino darle fuerza para encarar a Neji con el que tuvo un combate el cual pese haber perdido ante una gran diferencia, al menos le había logrado dar un par de ataques a su primo que lograron hacerlo retroceder un par de veces antes de caer ante él.

-- Nunca creí… que podía aguantar tanto en contra de mi hermano Neji -- .susurro la femenina con voz entrecortada, producto seguramente de las heridas del puño gentil en su cuerpo. -- pero lo hice…

Y tratando de incorporase, la chica se dio cuenta de que su dolor corporal quizás no la dejaría abandonar aquella cama en al menos un par de semanas, teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para al menos recargar la espalda en la cabecera de la cama en busca de un mejor soporte. Pronto una silla con una revista abandonada en ella llamo su atención, no teniendo que pensar mucho para averiguar de quien se había tomado hasta ahora las molestias de permanecer a su lado en su lamentable estado.

-- Kurenai-sensei… -- .susurro al son que una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios. Era la única persona que tenía una atención de tal magnitud hacia ella.

Por la posición de la silla, Hinata supo que la partida de la jounin había sido reciente, quizás había tenido algún asunto pendiente que arreglar o sencillamente, opto tomar un poco de aire después de todo el ambiente que se respiraba en ese tipo de lugares no era lo que uno consideraría un aroma agradable.

Así entonces, sin nada más que hacer que esperar a alguna enfermera que le diera mas detalles de su salud, la mente de la pequeña Kunoichi no pudo más que volver hacia el pasado trayendo nuevamente los recuerdos de lo que hasta ahora había sido su prueba como Chunin, recapitulando cada uno de los detalles y sintiendo que efectivamente a pesar de no haberlo aprobado, su objetivo estaba cumplido.

Entonces, ¿Por qué aun la sensación de vacío profanaba su interior?

Hinata no supo la respuesta a su dilema, del cual no lograba entender su sentir más aun después del gran peso que había caído de sus hombros. Sin embargo la iluminación logro alcanzarla cuando en sus recuerdos el objeto de su despertar se cruzo en su mente, golpeándola de lleno la imagen de cierto castaño que desde su perspectiva le sonreía tan vivazmente como solía hacerlo desde que lo había conocido.

-- N-Natsuo-kun… -- .susurro al son que sus a perladas ojos se contraían ante la sorpresa de sus palabras.

-- ¿Vale la pena que te preocupes tanto por ese inútil? -- .resonó una fría voz que de inmediato capto la atención de la sorprendida peli azul. – Es tan solo un perdedor.

Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente aquello le parecía imposible y difícil de creer, lo cual la llevo a tallarse los ojos ante la presencia que frente a la puerta se postraba con un semblante de superioridad característico que solo alguien como el podía darle.

-- S-Sasuke-kun… -- .fue lo único que atino a decir la Kunoichi al darse cuenta que efectivamente la persona frente a sus ojos era aquel moreno, verificándolo además por la ropa que hasta ahora había sido característica en el y que al igual que su compañero portaba en sus espaldas el símbolo de su clan. -- ¿Qué haces aquí?

En su caso, aquella pregunta tuvo más significado que para cualquier otra persona a la que Hinata le hubiera hecho, después de todo ¿Por qué aquel Uchiha se tomaría la molestia de visitarla más en un lugar como ese? A final de cuentas en sus vidas habían tenido contacto social, nunca hablaban, apenas y se dirigían las miradas. En resumen, ninguno sabía nada de la vida del otro, sin mencionar que por los comentarios a su alrededor el moreno era demasiado frio aun con las chicas que trataban de acerársele, lo que aumentaba su desconcierto ante tal situación.

-- Hinata. Quiero hablar contigo -- .comento finalmente Sasuke con un tono que no dejo lugar a ninguno sentimiento, profundizando aquella mirada seria a través de sus ojos azabache.

* * *

-- ¡Acabare contigo!

-- No… no puedo… -- .se decía Natsuo al sentir la peligrosa aproximación de su rival que de seguir así, daría fin a todo por lo que estaba luchando. --...perder aquí…. ¡No perderé!

Y haciendo aquella declaración e ignorando su dolor el castaño se digno a abrir en un instante sus ojos, mostrando unas pupilas carentes del infantil brillo que solían tener ante él a perlado color que estos habían tomado, siendo esto suficiente para distraer a Koga que se negaba a creer la fortaleza que su oponente mantenía aun en esa situación, lo cual fue suficiente para darle tiempo al Uchiha de que expulsara por última vez toda la energía que mantenía dentro de sí tornándose esta en un aura carmesí que rodeo por completo su cuerpo.

-- ¡No puede ser! -- .fue lo único que atino a decir el moreno de cabellos erizados al darse cuenta de su error.

--_ ¡Shishisenkou!_

Lo último que pudo ver Koga antes de recibir el imponente ataque, fue como la energía de su enemigo se convertía en llamas que rápidamente se transmitieron a su puño derecho con el que no tardo en conectarle un potente golpe, sorprendiéndole y aterrándole el semblante feroz que Natsuo mostraba en esos momentos, que reflejo detrás de el la imagen de una temible bestia que pronto lo embistió de lleno.

Desde las alturas una fuerte explosión fue lo único que pudieron observar los examinadores, quienes con gran asombro solo fueron testigos de cómo Koga salía de entre la nube de polvo que se había levantado, tan solo para impactarse fuertemente contra al muro y caer de lleno en el piso donde todo indicaba su estado de inconsciencia.

-- Ese ataque… fue muy potente -- .comento uno de los Jounins del rayo.

-- Ese niño no esta al nivel de un Genin -- .concordó un segundo.

Por su parte el Raikage al igual que su hermano permanecieron en silencio ante los resultados, quizás esperando a que la cortina de polvo recién levantada sobre el campo de batalla se dispersara para así poder el estado del Uchiha lo cual no tuvieron que esperar mucho, notando como poco a poco entre el sacudido lugar una pequeña silueta aun de pie comenzaba a lucirse, revelando posteriormente a un agotado castaño quien hecho polvo luchaba por no sucumbir ante sus penosas condiciones.

-- Lo… logre -- .susurro felizmente al son que sus ahora a perlados ojos se cerraban lentamente y su cuerpo cedía ante la fatiga. – ya no… puedo más…

Y demostrando el peso de su declaración, Natsuo finalmente colapso en el piso quien lo recibió de manera imparcial escuchándose un impacto seco que marco el final de la batalla para el infante, al menos de momento es lo que pensaría cualquiera antes de que seis siluetas se deslizaran de entre la oscuridad y rodearan el inerte cuerpo del Uchiha como buitres tras un trozo de carne fresca.

-- Como te dije, yo controlo lo que sucede en este torneo -- .comento el Raikage complacido ante la sorpresa de sus aliados, antes de distraerse ante el filo de un arma que ahora se lucia peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. – pero que demo…

-- Parece ser que esta rompiendo nuestra acuerdo, Lord Raikage -- .susurro el ninja dragón aferrando su espada ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. -- ¿tengo que explicarle nuevamente los términos del convenio?

-- Je, Ryu Hayabusa… me impresionan tus habilidades para aparecer en el momento más adecuado -- .comento la cuarta sombra del rayo con un tono irónico y una sonrisa triunfante. – pero es muy tarde… mis ninjas ya están listos para actuar antes de que puedas hacer algo.

Ante el silencio del ninja dragón, los subordinados del Raikage parecieron reír triunfantes aunque su desconcierto ante la serenidad que mantenía el recién llegado no dejaba de inquietarles.

-- ¿Tan seguro estas de tu plan? -- .cuestiono repentinamente Hayabusa con una sensatez que inquieto al Raikage que en ese momento se vio forzado a volver su mirada hacia el campo de batalla para llevarse la primera sorpresa del día. – parece que ahora no.

La sorpresa fue conjunta para los ninjas de Kumo, quienes al volver sus miradas junto a su líder eran testigos de cómo uno de los Jounins que había rodeado el cuerpo inerte de su futuro trofeo, ahora salía despedido hacia una de las paredes cercanas producto de una potente patada por cortesía de Sophia quien al atraer la mirada del resto de los ninjas, contesto a esto con una fría antes de declarar…

-- Creo que es más que obvio… quien fue el ganador de este bloque, viejo…

Continuara...

* * *

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar esta vez tanto en actualizar, pero ahora la universidad me a dejado poco tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura, de antemano una discupla pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo el cual espero les haya gustado.

**Txiki: jaja si creo que su compañera no es tan amigable, aunque como ya habia dicho en un capitulo anterior, me gusta mucho tocar este tipo de relaciones, creo que desde mi punto de vista desencadenan situaciones interesantes como veras en proximos capitulos, como siempre agradeciendo tu comentario y esperando que este capitulo no te decepcione.**

Bueno parece que es todo por ahora, espero tener pronto el capitulo 28 y de antemano un saludo a todos los que se molestan en leer este modesto escrito. Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	28. Capitulo 28 Ampliando los horizontes

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – ****Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 28 – Ampliando los horizontes_

-- ¿Hablar conmigo? -- .se pregunto una Kunoichi ahora mas desconcertada que nunca. – disculpa… ¿hablar conmigo sobre qué?

Ante el cortes tono que Hinata solía dar, Sasuke se limito a entrar en la habitación, tomando un lugar en una de las esquinas de la misma para así descansar a costa de una de las paredes, cruzando sus brazos y entrecerrando su mirada antes de dignarse a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-- Es sobre su compañero temporal.

-- lo entiendo, tu primo… -- .susurro la peli azul débilmente antes de llevarse una mano al rostro ante lo sorpresiva que había sido su respuesta, -- a yo…

El arrepentimiento ante su última frase era más que obvio, reacción que aumento cuando volvió sus a perlados ojos hacia Sasuke quien en esos momentos mostro cierto desconcierto y porque no decirlo, molestia en sus oscuros orbes que de cierta forma lograban transmitirle su incomodidad ante las recientes palabras que había pronunciado.

-- Así que ese idiota lo conto… -- .susurro por lo bajo antes de volver a sus inexpresables facciones. -- parece que Kiba tenía razón al decirme que quizás tu serias la persona más cercana a él.

Hinata tardo un poco en asimilar las palabras del moreno, quizás pareciéndole algo increíble que su compañero hubiera hablado de algo como eso con el Uchiha, aunque quizás esa información seria más que obvia para cualquiera que conociera tanto a Natsuo como a ella.

-- Así que dijo eso… -- .fue lo único que atino a decir ante los pensamientos dentro de su mente que en ese momento se centraban en las intenciones del moreno por conseguir información de su antiguo compañero. Después de todo ya se había tomado la molestia de ir no solo con ella sino con el Inuzuka así que algo debía de estar buscando.

Por su parte Sasuke intentaba permanecer calmado ante la penosa actitud de aquella peli azul, comenzando a molestarle su personalidad tan temerosa y precavida que algunas veces había notado en su molesto primo. Guardando silencio ante una pensativa Hyuuga quien por la manera en como bajaba su mirada daba un indicio de que sacarle alguna información seria mas difícil, si no se le trataba con cuidado claro estaba.

-- ¿Qué tan buen ninja es? -- .Pregunto repentinamente el Uchiha.

-- No lo sé -- .respondió firmemente la Kunoichi escondiendo su mirada entre algunos de sus cabellos.

Aquella respuesta provoco una ligera molestia en las inexpresivas facciones de Sasuke, quien sin embargo se limito a cerrar su mirada y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar.

-- ¿A tenido algún progreso?

-- Lo desconozco.

-- ¿A aprendido al menos una técnica notable?

-- No estoy segura…

-- ¿A logrado despertar el Sharingan en sus ojos?

-- …

La respuesta a todas esas preguntas eran más que claras para la Hyuuga, sin embargo ella aunque fuera por poco estaba mejor enterada de la relación que el moreno y su antiguo compañero tenían el uno hacia el otro, siendo esa la razón por la que seguramente Kiba había contado lo que sabía sin mostrar mucha preocupación de a quien lo decía.

Recordando esa vez que en que su curiosidad la había a llevado a escuchar su conversación la cual aun recordaba perfectamente y en que en esos momentos, su atención hacia cierto énfasis en la mirada tan tenebrosa que Sasuke mostro hacia el en ese tiempo. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada, una de total odio y desprecio que solía mirar en los ojos de su primo siempre que este notaba su presencia.

Esa había sido la razón por la que utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se había desecho momentáneamente de su amabilidad ante el deseo de guardar lo que sabía sobre su amigo, al cual ni en sueños pensaba traicionar al revelar algo que quizás le había mostrado como señal de su confianza a la cual pese a todo no le daría la espalda.

-- Solo quiero saber algo -- .comento finalmente el moreno atrayendo una vez más la atención de la Kunoichi de la cual ahora sabía, no podría obtener nada. -- ¿Dónde esta Natsuo?

Unos minutos de silencio transcurrieron entre ambos, en los cuales Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dirigir su atención hacia sus preocupaciones por el castaño, del cual al menos le hubiera gustado recibir alguna noticia recientemente.

--No lo sé… el ya no es parte de nosotros -- .respondió finalmente la Hyuuga ante el dolor que sentía dentro de su pecho al estar haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos. – Si buscas respuestas… este no es el lugar adecuado…

-- Si, supongo.

Fue la fría respuesta de Sasuke quien sin más, se dirigió hacia una ventana cercana, alzando una de sus piernas a la altura de la misma y sujetando uno de los extremos con su brazo preparándose así para abandonar el lugar, no sin antes volver una vez más su gélida mirada hacia Hinata y decir…

-- No vale la pena que te preocupes por el… porque su destino ya esta sellado.

Y sin decir nada mas desapareció de un gran salto a través de la ventana abierta, dejando a una sorprendida Kunoichi que en sus a perlados ojos comenzaba a mostrar señales de un pronto llanto que se esforzaba en contener. Definitivamente Sasuke parecía tener un don para saber cómo hacer sentir mal a alguien.

-- Que su destino esta… -- .sin embargo una severa tos interrumpió las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, llevando ambas manos a su boca solo para darse cuenta como algunas gotas de sangre habían salido de estas y ahora se postraban en la palma de su mano, la cual contemplo antes de susurrar.-- Natsuo-kun…

* * *

-- Uh… ¿d-donde estoy?... ¿Qué es este lugar?

A tenues susurros Natsuo emitía aquellas débiles palabras al recobrar la conciencia después de un indefinido tiempo, el cual su cuerpo denotaba ante la dificultad que comenzaba tener al moverse. Optando por permanecer unos minutos más recostado en lo que fuera que estuviera situado, lo hubiera sabido sin embargo sus ojos no lograban más que captar la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Al menos sus sentidos aun funcionaban, lo que supo al intentar olfatear y escuchar lo que se encontraba a sus alrededores lo cual le dio un indicio del lugar en el que estaba, aquel nuevo hogar que pese al poco tiempo que llevaba habitando, esto no evitaba que sus sentidos se hubieran familiarizado con aquel hábitat.

El Uchiha tan solo pudo emitir un pequeño suspiro en señal de resignación, su cuerpo parecía aun adormecido y el dolor punzante en sus ojos no se había detenido del todo lo que lo incito a llevar su mano a estos descubriendo que a través de sus pupilas, se ataban algunos vendajes alrededor de su cabeza para fijarse mejor lo cual le hizo pensar que quizás su lección sería algo grave.

-- ¿Qué sucedió? -- .Pregunto mas para sí mismo al ver que no tenía por el momento muchas opciones, intentando recordar lo vivido antes de perder su conciencia, sin embargo los ligeros pero firmes pasos aproximándose hacia el lograron llamar la atención del castaño. -- ¿Q-Quien es?

Su tono temeroso se debería quizás a su aparente ceguera, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado por lo que intentar reincorporarse presento una prioridad para él, lo cual a pesar de todo fue inútil. Aun así conforme el ente se aproximaba un característico olor logro ser percibido por su olfato el cual juraba parecía haberse intensificado en los últimos segundos.

-- ¿Ryu-sensei? -- .se atrevió a preguntar esperando no equivocarse con sus suposiciones.

-- Ya estas consiente. Eso es bueno -- .contesto el ninja dragón con un tono tranquilo y apacible, como ya era costumbre en el. -- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-- Bien -- .fue lo único que atino a decir el Uchiha antes de que el recuerdo de la anterior competencia volviera a sus recuerdos. – espere… ¿Qué sucedió con el torneo maestro?, ¿logre ganar?

La impaciencia en su tono era clara, quizás ante el desconcierto de su extraño despertar después de la encarnizada batalla en la que se había involucrado, lo cual noto Hayabusa quien después de llegar a su lado mantuvo su vista fija en el antes de contestar.

-- Tranquilo, lograste pasar a la primera etapa si es lo que quieres saber -- .Por la sonrisa infantil que se postro en el semblante del castaño, era obvio que aquella noticia no solo le había dado alivios sino alegría al saber que aun se mantenía en la competencia. – Pero tus ojos…

Por el susurro del ninja dragón, parecía ser que las noticias que le seguirían no eran tan buenas como las primeras lo cual borro la sonrisa en el rostro de Natsuo, quien serenándose un poco continuo masajeando sutilmente sus pupilas sobre los vendajes que las cubrían.

-- ¿Cómo se sienten tus ojos?

-- ¿Eh? -- .cuestiono el castaño ante la repentina pregunta. – bueno… duelen… solo un poco si lo comparamos a lo de antes... nunca espere una técnica como esa Sensei.

-- A tu edad es algo normal -- .El tono de Ryu en esos momentos sonaba comprensible, captando la atención inmediata de su pupilo que parecía mas que interesado en escuchar sus sabias palabras. – Aun son muy jóvenes para tener todos los conocimientos necesarios para no ser tomados por sorpresas en circunstancias como lo son una pelea. Incluso el más poderoso guerrero, con incontables años de experiencia no puede evitar ser sorprendido por alguien más.

El castaño no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara a través de su infantil semblante.

-- Tú y Sophia siempre deben tener en mente, que el proceso de mejora en un Shinobi es muy basto y que el sendero posiblemente no tenga fin. Por eso si sientes que cometiste una grave falta o descuido en esta etapa, toma eso como una lección en tu entrenamiento para no volver así a caer en un error similar en el futuro, ¿Entendido?

-- Si, Ryu-sensei.

Por el animado tono del Uchiha, el ninja dragón supo que al menos por ahora el carácter de su alumno había vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo aun debía verificar algo por su propia cuenta.

-- Natsuo, quítate los vendajes. Hay algo que quiero comprobar.

-- ¿Uh?... a si, esta bien… -- .y confiando en las palabras de su maestro, Natsuo desato cuidadosamente las vendas sin vacilar en ningún momento, cayendo estas en ligeras tiras que revelaron finalmente un par orbes que lucían diferentes a lo usual. – Maestro… todo… todo esta oscuro. No puedo ver nada…

Cualquiera que hubiera visto los ojos del pequeño humano en ese momento hubiera entendido el porqué, notando el ninja dragón como el brillo en esos grandes orbes cobrizos no solo había desaparecido, sino que el fugaz color que estos tenían se había decolorado hasta quedar solamente de una tonalidad perla que lucía sobre ellos algunas manchas de su original color. Similar a la vista de un blanco lienzo atacado por corruptas manchas de tinta oscura.

Aun así Hayabusa no dijo nada, limitándose a examinar las retinas del infante el cual comenzaba a sentir cierto pánico ante la seriedad que podía percibir en el ambiente.

-- En verdad… logro frenar el proceso antes de que fuera muy tarde… -- .susurraba el ninja dragón mas para sí mismo, alejándose unos centímetros posteriormente para darle algo de espacio a su aprendiz. – Por ahora todo esta bien, solo necesitas descansar.

Sin embargo la calma no llego para el pequeño castaño quien aun mantenía su mente ocupada en la duda de las recientes palabras de su maestro. ¿A qué es lo que se refería con detener el proceso?, se pregunto sin poder llegar a una conclusión acertada.

Por su parte el hombre de ojos esmeralda mostraba una impresión notoria ante lo recién contemplado, reconociendo casi de inmediato la técnica de sellado que habían usado en su alumno y de la cual se decía, estaba extinta junto al clan que solía utilizarla.

-- Fue un día largo, solo preocúpate por descansar -- .remarco el ninja dragón antes de guardar silencio completamente.

Aquello le pareció extraño a Natsuo, quien se limito a asentir en espera de alguna otra palabra de su maestro. La cual nunca llego, sin embargo el característico crujir de la puerta principal al abrirse atrajo casi su atención al igual que el dejar de percibir el olor de Hayabusa lo cual le hizo preguntarse si acaso este se habría ido.

-- ¿Ryu-sensei?

-- ¿No deberías estar dormido? -- .Se escucho decir a una característica y fría voz femenina, que al juzgar por el portazo, había cerrado detrás de ella el único acceso de aquel lugar lo que marcaba su llegada. – En fin, supongo que ya te sientes mejor.

-- Sophia-chan… -- .fue lo único que atino a decir el castaño mostrando una sonrisa cordial al parecer olvidándose de su situación. – Bienvenida a casa.

-- ¿Eh? -- .la susodicha parecía sorprendida ante el extraño recibimiento por parte de su compañero, quizás al esperar un berrinche de su parte como el inmaduro mocoso que en sus propias palabras resultaba ser. -- ¿a qué… vino eso?

-- Bueno… -- .la pena acompañada de una sonrisa nerviosa, no tardo mucho en aparecer en el rostro del infante quien sin más llevo una mano a su nuca respaldando la reacción anterior. – es tu casa después de todo y la verdad… me gustaría poder recibirte a diario pero nunca e aguantado estar hasta tarde despierto… jeje…

Sophia simplemente pestañeo, reprimiendo la sorpresa dentro de sí misma la cual compuso rápidamente con su clásico semblante frio, el cual a pesar de todo no la dejaba el pensamiento acerca del comportamiento de su inusual compañero del cual esperaba al menos cierto reproche ante el costo que había tenido su anterior victoria, pero ahora que lo observaba… era cierto que por mas que se negara a reconocerlo, la había tomado desprevenida.

-- Si, supongo -- .fue lo único que atino a decir finalmente Sophia con un tono que heriría a más de uno. – mejor vete a dormir, el maestro dijo que tendríamos un entrenamiento muy duro mañana.

-- S-Sophia-chan… -- .volvió a susurrar Natsuo para la molestia de la susodicha quien justo en ese momento planeaba pasar de largo hacia el pasillo. – No… puedo ver nada…

Esta vez la peli azul no articulo palabra alguna, dirigiendo sus profundos ojos oscuros hacia la penumbra del pasillo que la invitaba como siempre a recorrerlo, volviendo una última vez su mirada hacia la de su compañero, quien ante su ceguera mostraba estar perdido en los alrededores que anteriormente había recorrido.

-- Sophia-chan… -- .la voz suplicante del niño logro captar nuevamente la atención de la femenina, quien en ese momento noto algo nuevo no solo en su mirada, sino además en el semblante que solía mostrar comúnmente. -- ¿me ayudas?... por favor…

La peli azul tan solo tardo unos segundos en entender, aquello era miedo. Quizás el mayor que le había conocido hasta entonces, reacción que confirmaba en el momento en el que Natsuo llevo lentamente sus manos hacia el frente, agitándolas desesperadamente en busca de su presencia lo cual lo hizo caer del sofá en el que había intentado sostenerse, ante los ojos de la chica que ante todo prefirió darle una vez más la espalda.

Seguramente el perder la vista era algo que no hubiera esperado, ¿aunque quien lo hubiera hecho?, razón principal de que su calma y tranquilidad usual se hubieran esfumado dejándole lugar solamente a la incertidumbre y el temor ante la pérdida de luz que sus infantiles orbes habían poseído anteriormente.

-- Por favor…

-- Esto… no me concierne -- .escupió entre dientes la femenina al dar un paso más hacia su habitación, sin embargo el escuchar como su compañero continuaba esforzándose por llegar a algún lugar le provoco el detenerse. Lo estaba pensando, ¿pero porque?, se decía dentro de sus pensamientos ante la duda que crecía dentro de sí misma por no poder abandonar ese lugar como normalmente lo hubiera hecho.

Sophia volvió sin remedio su mirada, teniendo ante ella la vista de un indefenso Uchiha que en esos momentos desde su punto de vista, tenía más de una similitud con la de un bebe, uno muy consentido concordó sin pensarlo mucho.

-- ¡Maldición! -- .refunfuño finalmente la chica de cabellos bicolor al son que tomaba con una mano la chaqueta del castaño y lo alzaba a las alturas, atrapándolo poco después sobre su espalda en donde lo cargo a través del pasillo. – Ni ciego dejas de ser una molestia…

Y atravesando el oscuro pasillo, la femenina llego hasta la puerta del armario la cual abrió rápidamente, depositando así a su compañero en su improvisada litera el cual tardo un poco en acostumbrarse debido a su reciente condición.

-- Gracias -- .susurro finalmente regalándole una sonrisa infantil por el recienta favor.

Sophia no contesto, limitándose a observar fijamente los orbes descoloridos de su compañero quien en ese momento mantenía su vista ida quizás al no poder enfocar algo a través de ese par de gemas que poseía, lo cual seguramente evitaba que pudiera notar sus facciones molestas que su gesto de amabilidad reciente había provocado en ella.

-- Me debes una… -- .fue lo único que atino a decir la femenina antes de alejarse unos pasos, nuevamente frenándose y quedándose quieta algunos segundos antes de devolver su vista hacia su compañero, que en esos momentos parecía inspeccionar con el tacto sus alrededores en busca de algo. -- ¿Cómo harás para vestirte?

-- Ah… bueno, yo… jeje -- .la sonrisa nerviosa del Uchiha denoto una respuesta que sería más que obvia para cualquiera. – no lo sé…

Así ante un nuevo respiro en señal de su resignación, la chica de cabellos bicolor dio media vuelta y volvió hacia Natsuo, quien solo pudo escuchar como algo era removido de la mochila que tenia debajo de su litera así como el olor de Sophia, que cada vez le resultaba más familiar, se había aproximado de manera desconcertante.

--… Solo te ayudare esta vez -- .declaro la peli azul dejando más que clara sus intenciones. – y mas te vale no hacerte ideas raras de esto o lo lamentaras.

Pese a sus rudas y crueles palabras, el castaño mostro una sonrisa infantil así como un gesto que indico que estaba de acuerdo con las anteriores palabras. Quizás pensando que de aquel incidente al menos algo bueno había salido. Al mismo tiempo, ajenos a una tercera presencia en aquella habitación, Ryu Hayabusa permanecía recargado en uno de los muros en su escondite entre las sombras desde donde satisfactoriamente observaba a donde habían llegado sus pupilos en los últimos minutos.

"Te dije que ahora no. Bien ya, levanta ambos brazos para quitarte eso"

Por lo tanto al escuchar aquella frase de Sophia y confirmando que había tomado la decisión adecuada, el ninja dragón progresivamente desapareció entre las sombras de aquel hogar, para darles más espacio así al par de infantes que en esos momentos aunque fuera de una manera extraña, tenían al fin un momento de convivencia mutua.

* * *

La mañana llego nuevamente a aquella apacible casa, en la que a pesar de la temprana hora el silencio era recientemente interrumpido ante los tenues pasos de cierta peli azul quien después de una reconfortante ducha, se dirigía hacia la pequeña guarida de su compañero portando únicamente un par de toallas, luciendo las más larga alrededor de su cuerpo mientras que la restante en su cabello por el cual lograban escaparse algunas fibras de cabello que aun permanecían húmedas. Así entonces abriendo de golpe la puerta del armario, Sophia se intento por segunda vez despertar a Natsuo quizás restándole importancia a su imagen actual considerando la reciente pérdida de vista del castaño el cual después de algunos segundos dio señales de vida.

--Aun me pregunto porque tengo que hacer esto… -- .refunfuño la furibunda femenina sabiendo perfectamente su obligación hacia su compañero, sin mencionar que no se sentía de ánimos por tener todo el día a Hayabusa detrás de ella dándole algún discurso de amistad o compañerismo. – ¡Ya levántate enano, no voy a estar todo la mañana aquí intentando sacarte de esa cama!

-- ¿uh? -- .fue lo único que articulo Natsuo ante el ultimo reclamo de la femenina a la cual dirigió su vista momentos después. – S-Sophia-chan…

-- ¿Qué?

El desconcierto de la femenina fue comprensible, después de todo la sorpresa que mostraba en ese momento el Uchiha era digna de notar sin embargo era cierto que ahí había algo extraño en ese momento lo cual comenzó a erizarle la piel, lo que noto ante la mirada fija de su compañero lo cual la incomodo ante el sentimiento de sentir un cierto acoso por la forma en que este la observaba. Fue entonces que una idea comenzó a invadir sus pensamientos…

-- Sophia-chan… ¡Puedo ver! -- .la alegría y exaltación en el tono del castaño fue más que notoria, provocando un desconcierto en la femenina y a la vez una mueca de temor al notar su situación. -- ¡En verdad puedo ver!

Y sin decir nada mas o pensar en las consecuencias, Natsuo se abalanzo sobre su compañero quien tan solo emitió un grito por el repentino acercamiento, sintiendo como este se le colgaba de la cintura lo cual gracias a su peso, mal equilibrio y humedad en el cuerpo de Sophia provoco lo evidente. Yéndose ambos hacia el suelo, lo cual ocasiono algunos sonidos ante los destrozos que hicieron así como un par de quejidos de su parte.

-- Uug… -- .fue lo único que atino a decir Sophia ante el reciente incidente, permaneciendo con su vista cerrada y juzgando por lo que sus sentidos le indicaban, sabiendo que se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo en un posición boca arriba aunque el sentir de un ligero peso sobre ella la estaba desconcertando. – serás…

Sin embargo la vista que tuvo al abrir sus oscuros orbes la dejo muda, siendo el apacible rostro de aquel castaño lo primero que pudo observar, que de cierta forma provoco una duda en ella al notar lo feliz que se veía aunque tomando en cuenta su situación, seguramente cualquiera estaría así.

Fue finalmente una sensación gélida que recorrió su cuerpo lo que la hizo mirar a sus alrededores con más detalle, lo que le provoco abrir sus ojos por completo ante el descubrimiento de la situación tan comprometedora que ambos mantenían y es que, durante la última exaltación del castaño no solo habían logrado caer el uno sobre el otro como cualquiera esperaría, sino que para rematar la toalla que cubría su desnudez había caído algunos metros lejos de ella por lo que ahora su exuberante cuerpo lucia ante Natsuo quien sin embargo mantenía su vista fija en los ojos de Sophia, sin dejar de dirigirle una sonrisa que conforme pasaba el tiempo se torno un tanto nerviosa ante la sensación de temor que ya había sentido antes.

La vena punzante en la frente de la peli azul parecía indicarle que había peligro hacia el sin embargo algunos pasos en el corredor llamaron la atención de ambos, apareciendo entre las sombras el ninja dragón quien mantuvo su semblante sereno a pesar de haber notado aquella comprometedora aunque errónea situación.

-- Cuando les dije que necesitaban tener una relación estrecha entre ambos, quizás debí marcar los límites -- .Comento Hayabusa sin cambiar su tono aunque por la manera en como los observaba de cierta forma hacia parecer como si fuera un padre que inoportunamente había interrumpido a alguno de sus hijos.

-- ¡Kyaaa quítate de encima pervertido!

Fue lo único que atino a decir la furibunda y furiosa femenina antes de hacer estremecer el lugar completo con la paliza en contra de aquel que después de todo la había metido en esa embarazosa situación, observando el ninja dragón después de esa peculiar escena, como Sophia tomaba su toalla y se encerraba en su habitación de un portazo no sin antes dejar a un Uchiha incrustado de cabeza entre las tejas rotas del piso.

-- Sophia... creo que no era necesaria tanta violencia. Podrías herir de gravedad a Natsuo -- .sugirió Hayabusa al son que cruzaba sus brazos y emitía un suspiro en señal de resignación.

-- ¡Por mi ese enano se puede ir a la!...

Una hora más tarde…

Después de la inusual escena entre sus pupilos, ahora mientras esperaba que cierta femenina se dignara a aparecer después de lo que seguramente para ella hubiera sido una ofensa grave hacia su persona, Ryu aprovechaba aquellos instantes para examinar con sumo cuidado el estado del más pequeño de sus protegidos al cual luego de ayudar a recobrar la conciencia, pidió que permaneciera quieto para sí poder tener una mejor visión de su estado.

Aparentemente la mejora había sucedido en aquellos grandes orbes, lo cual era más que notorio al verificar el ninja dragón que el decoloro se había detenido, yéndose aquellas manchas corruptas que el día anterior mostraba sus pupilas, las cuales ahora parecían un poco mas coloridas aunque una superficie perla permanecía sobre ellos dándole a sus ojos una tonalidad grisácea que pese a carecer de vida mostraba algo de luz a través de ellos.

-- bien parece que tu vista se ah logrado recuperar un poco, ¿eh?

-- Si -- .respondió felizmente Natsuo ante el comentario de su maestro, al parecer minimizando el hecho de lo que había pasado anteriormente entre él y Sophia. – es un alivio… por un momento creí que no podría volver a ver nada…

Aun así ante el relajado tono del castaño, la seriedad en la mirada de Hayabusa lo hizo callar cualquier otro comentario que estuviera a punto de decir. Esperando así a que su maestro hablara nuevamente mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la sala de estar.

-- Pudo haber pasado, es una fortuna que fueras tratado a tiempo o de lo contrario, tu ceguera hubiera sido para siempre -- .La vista fijamente centrada del chico, le indico a Ryu que la atención de parte de este era total hacia sus próximas palabras. – Escucha, aun así debes tener mucho cuidado Natsuo. Tus ojos apenas se han recuperado cerca de un 30%... lo que significa que tu rango de visión es muy limitado, tu vista ira sanado pero no creo que lo haga pronto. Parece ser que no podemos contar con que puedas utilizar tus ojos a su máximo potencial en este torneo.

-- Eso será un problema -- .comento Natsuo al son que se sentaba en el suelo del recibidor, lugar al que lo habían llevado sus últimas pisadas, cruzándose así de brazos y piernas mientras en su semblante el desconcierto era más que notorio. -- ¿Qué hay de usar mi Sharingan?

-- Séllalo de momento. La carga que le pondrías a tus ojos seria demasiada así que tendrás que valerte del resto de tus técnicas.

En otras situaciones las palabras de Hayabusa no hubieran representado problema alguno, después de todo su Doujutsu era una técnica que solía utilizar únicamente en casos de verdadera necesidad y no un instrumento que utilizara para fanfarronear. Sin embargo, el recuerdo del reciente enfrentamiento durante las preliminares no tardo en acosarlo, haciéndole ver que a pesar de estar en una etapa tan temprana ya había tenido que utilizar uno de sus recursos más fuertes.

-- Parece que estoy en problemas -- .remarco Natsuo al son que mostraba una de sus sonrisas nerviosas y llevaba ambos brazos a la nuca. – quizás tendré que trabajar en una nueva técnica…

-- Debes tener en mente que no importa si una puerta se cierra delante de ti, siempre abran nuevas esperando a ser descubiertas. Encuentra la correcta que te guie a través de la senda que has elegido recorrer.

El chico pequeño Uchiha miro fijamente a su maestro, meditando aquellas sabias palabras para finalmente con una gran sonrisa responder.

-- Ryu-sensei su manera de hablar es genial. Pero aun así me cuesta entender lo que dice.

Fuera de lo que cualquiera pensaría, el ninja dragón tan solo soltó una pequeña risa que a los oídos de Natsuo sonó sincera y fraternal, lo que le provoco aumentar un poco su sonrisa ante el agradable ambiente que sentía a su alrededor.

-- No es necesario que entiendas todo ahora -- .dijo finalmente el hombre de ojos esmeralda. – Las experiencias que vivirás a futuro son las que te darán el conocimiento para hacerlo.

Natsuo contesto afirmativamente a esas últimas palabras, extrañándolo poco después como Hayabusa había extendido hacia el su mano en la que se lucia un pequeño paquete oscuro, el cual no tardo mucho en tomar y examinar en busca de saber lo que era.

-- Sophia debió haberte dicho sobre la práctica que programe para ustedes, así que después de vestirse con esos trajes especiales vayan a buscarme en el claro del bosque que se encuentra a unos 2 kilómetros al sur de este lugar. Ahí iniciaremos el entrenamiento.

Y sin decir nada, el experimentado ninja se dispuso a abandonar el hogar, ante la mirada de su alumno el cual mantenía su atención en el después de examinar un poco el paquete anteriormente recibido.

-- Ryu-Sensei -- .dijo el infante, lo que provoco que los orbes esmeralda de su maestro se volvieran hacia él. – gracias, ustedes sabe por curarme a tiempo.

El ninja dragón sin embargo guardo silencio, apartando su vista la cual mantenía cerrada antes de hacer una declaración que desconcertó al pequeño humano.

-- Te equivocas. Podre ser considerado un buen guerrero pero las artes médicas no están entre mis habilidades. Si e de ser sincero, no fui yo el que te sano.

-- Entonces… ¿Quién?

Sin embargo para cuando Natsuo había logrado formular su pregunta, el oscuro guerrero estaba fuera de su vista dejándolo por lo tanto con aquella duda que seguramente el chico olvidaría al no poder obtener una respuesta rápida. Al mismo tiempo, ya algunos metros lejos de aquel resintió el mismo ninja dragón se ponía en marcha a lo que sería el punto de reunión establecido por el mismo hace algunos minutos.

* * *

Un largo y silencioso recorrido el cual prefirió transitar lentamente, quizás ante la necesidad que veía de recapitular los hechos transcurridos en las últimas 24 horas, sobre todo en cuanto a sus alumnos los cuales obviamente habían sido tratados más duramente durante las preliminares lo cual pudo identificar fácilmente. Recordando exactamente los momentos claros en los que el castaño se había desmayado y como entonces el desarrollo del percance lo llevo a casi enfrentar por segunda vez al Raikage y quizás, los subordinados que ahí se encontraba.

Aun así, la manera en que Sophia había actuado ciertamente logro evitar aquella batalla incensaría, tomándolo por sorpresa que esta se dignara a sacar a Natsuo de aquella situación y recordando cómo había declaro haberlo hecho únicamente por la fuerza que demostró en su último ataque, teniendo que admitir que incluso a el logro sorprenderle.

Pese a todo Ryu tenía que admitir que el plan del Raikage no había fallado del todo, el sellar la técnica ocultar del Uchiha había sido una gran idea para facilitar así la perdida de este y con eso, el fin de la ilusión y deseos por regresar a su hogar. Poniéndole así las cosas más difíciles a su alumno en el cual tendría que poner todo su esfuerzo por sacarlo adelante, al igual que la femenina a su cargo que a pesar de sus habilidades superiores tenía mucho que aprender aun.

Solo una cosa estaba más que clara en cuanto a la preparación de los alumnos a su cuidado y esa era, que ambos debían pasar por un riguroso proceso de mejora que quizás, el oscuro pasado que arrastraban no les había permitido experimentar.

-- Natsuo, Sophia. Quizás no estén listos pero ambos deben pasar al siguiente nivel si es que quieren seguir avanzando… No hay más opción.

Cerca de una hora de espera después, al fin los estudiantes del ninja dragón se había presentado en el lugar acordado, luciendo tanto el infante como la femenina los trajes que Hayabusa les había dado y que consistan básicamente en un pantalón especial holgado, camiseta que se ataba con ayuda de una faja especial a su cintura así como una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y una capucha que por el momento se mantenía en desusó, todo en un azul tan oscuro como la noche. Básicamente, aquel atuendo se trataba de un clásico Shuzoku es decir, el tradicional uniforme utilizado por los ninjas desde eras pasadas.

Con firmeza Ryu Hayabusa se levanto del lugar que ocupaba hasta ahora, tratándose de una modesta roca que al pie del árbol le otorgaba una refrescante sombra que ahora abandono, con la intención de ir hasta sus alumnos a los cuales observo unos segundos antes de hablar.

-- Bien, como les dije comenzaremos ahora con un entrenamiento especial, prepárense porque será muy duro.

-- ¿De qué se trata Ryu-sensei?, ¿Qué nuevas técnicas nos enseñara? -- .preguntaba un impaciente castaño ante la emoción evidente que todo eso le provocaba.

Sophia por el contraste permanecía serena pero atenta a los comentarios de su maestro.

-- Así es. Hay un sinnúmero de cosas que un buen guerrero debe aprender sin embargo, comenzaremos trabajando en sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aquello pareció no solo desconcertar a Natsuo sino además decepcionarlo lo que no se molesto en disimular ante la inquietud de su maestro.

-- ¿Ocurre algo Natsuo?

-- Eh bueno… la verdad es que si maestro -- .se aventuro a decir con un tono en el que intentaba tener el mayor respeto hacia su mentor. – es que… bueno creo que en cuanto ese tipo de pelea, sabemos cómo hacerlo y aplicarlo en la batalla. ¿No sería mejor aprender alguna técnica poderosa que pudiera servirnos en las próximas rondas?

La mirada tanto de Ryu como de Sophia le hizo pensar al castaño si acaso sus palabras no habían estado de mas, sin embargo desde su punto de vista siempre había hecho así las cosas, recordando como en cada enfrentamiento su estilo de combate lo aplicaba con el único fin de buscar un momento adecuado para contraatacar con una técnica especial con el que usualmente finalizaba todo.

-- Las técnicas especiales no siempre son las que ganan una batalla Natsuo -- .explico tranquilamente Hayabusa ante sus atentos alumnos. – Debes de recordar que en un combate, un guerrero tiene que valerse de todas sus capacidades con el fin de lograr su objetivo. Además Natsuo, esto debería interesarte ya que en cuanto a estilos de pelea eres el que más carece de habilidad.

-- Y-Ya veo -- .fue la respuesta del castaño la cual respaldo con una sonrisa quizás ante el anterior comentario. – No me imagine eso Ryu-sensei.

-- Un ninja debe aprender diversos tipos de artes marciales con el fin de crear un estilo propio de combate que pueda beneficiarle para lograr su objetivo en las peleas. En cuanto a ti Natsuo, durante las preliminares pude ver como en realidad careces de estilo, tu forma de pelear se limita a dejarte guiar por tus instintos sin pensar en los movimientos que realizas los cuales en muchas veces pudieron dejarte en una situación comprometedora de haberte enfrentado a guerreros más experimentados -- .Hayabusa hizo una pausa con el fin de dejar que su aprendiz recapacitara un poco sus recientes palabras, notando como cierta peli azul le lanzaba una mirada acusadora en el proceso. – Es por eso que en estos días trabajaremos en reforzar lo que han aprendido por su cuenta. Sera un duro entrenamiento pero espero que estén listos ya que únicamente tenemos una semana antes que la siguiente etapa del torneo comience.

-- Si, maestro -- .contestaron tanto Natsuo como Sophia al unisonó.

-- Los siguientes días serán pesados no les mentiré, llevaran sus cuerpos y mentes al límite con el propósito de ampliar sus horizontes y aprenderán nuevas formas de emplear lo que ya saben. Espero estén listos para el intenso entrenamiento que conlleva ser un ninja.

Por primera vez, Natsuo tuvo dificultad para pasar saliva ante la seriedad que demostraba el ninja dragón con su ultimo tono, el cual a pesar de no ser rudo ciertamente cumplía bastante bien la función de advertirles que lo que vendría quizás haría ver sus anteriores entrenamientos como un simple juego de niños. Sophia por su parte tan solo mostro un leve desconcierto que rápidamente borro ante un semblante de total disposición. Cualquier oportunidad de fortalecerse, sin importar las dificultades que soportaría ante ello era bienvenida con tal de aumentar sus posibilidades de ganar el torneo.

En ese momento, el pequeño Uchiha comenzó a tener en mente si acaso la puerta que lo conduciría de la mejor manera ante el camino que recorría estaba en Hayabusa…

Continuara...

* * *

Nuevamente, lo siento por la tardanza pero la universidad me absorbe mucho x.x... en fin, espero que para todos haya sido un capitulo interesante y que la espera haya valido la pena, cualquier pregunta, comentario o consejo es bienvenido.

**Txiki: Pues aqui esta la continuacion la cual espero haya sido de tu agrado, como siempre agradesco tu apoyo en esta modesta histoira.**

Bien parece que no hay ya mucho que decir, como siempre esperando contar su presencia y que todo vaya bien, gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de pasar, nos vemos en el 29. Saludos.**  
**


	29. Capitulo 29 A solas con el enemigo

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 29 – A solas con el enemigo_

Tres días habían pasado desde el inicio del entrenamiento de Hayabusa, del cual ahora Natsuo solo podía asegurar una cosa. La palabra "intenso" se quedaba corta ante lo que habían tenido que vivir por su parte desde entonces y es que, desde el inicio de este había sido sometido a todo tipo de ejercicios con el fin de fortalecer su fuerza, equilibrio, agilidad, resistencia y qué decir de su velocidad, tal como la prueba a la que resistía en ese momento que trataba únicamente de mantenerse estable en medio de una cuerda la cual atado de extremo a extremo a dos desfiladeros, lucia bajo el un enorme vacío al cual seguramente caería si no se mantenía como hasta ahora lo había hecho.

"_Para un ninja no hay imposibles, debes desarrollar una condición que opaque los obstáculos que se presenten en tu camino y así seguir avanzando"_

Resonaban las palabras del ninja dragón dentro de la mente del castaño quien de cabeza, se mantenía justo en el centro de la cuerda sosteniéndose únicamente con ayuda de su dedo índice el cual mantenía extendido y servía como su único apoyo. La fatiga en su cuerpo era notoria, juzgándose fácilmente por las innumerables gotas de sudor que recorrían su rostro las cuales no demoraban mucho en caer al oscuro vacio bajo su cabeza, el tambaleo de sus extremidades así como la forma en que el chico apretaba los dientes y entrecerraban su mirada serian una fuerte razón para asumirlo.

- Debo… resistir… - .susurraba en sus pensamientos el Uchiha, aligerando un poco su expresión al recordar nuevamente las indicaciones de su maestro. – mantener… la calma… solo mantenerla…

Se decía una y otra vez en un intento por aligerar su preocupación, dejar la mente en blanco y concentrarse tan solo en aquel ejercicio por el resto del lapso que aun tenía que permanecer en esa situación. Algo más fácil de decir que hacer tuvo que aceptar pero al menos de algo estaba seguro, las siguientes dos horas no serian nada aburridas.

Al mismo tiempo, más profundo entre la espesura del bosque, en un vasto y espacioso claro. Sophia se encontraba poniendo en práctica sus avances en cuanto a combate cuerpo a cuerpo se refería, manteniendo una presión constante hacia el ninja dragón quien en ese momento lograba bloquear todos sus ataques hasta el momento en que noto que la femenina había bajado la guardia, trayendo por consiguiente que su oponente en turno la tomara el brazo que aun mantenía extendido y con precisión, la hiciera girar una vez en el aire antes de que se fuera de espaldas al piso.

- Aun descuidas demasiado tu defensa, no todo es atacar tienes que encontrar un buen equilibrio entre ambas.

- M-Maldición… - .susurro la peli azul quien aun en el suelo, lentamente se incorporaba mostrando así que estaba muy lejos de darse por vencida. – esto no se puede quedar así… tengo que golpearlo al menos una vez…

- Definitivamente es una chica muy testaruda - .Pensó para sí mismo Hayabusa al ver que su alumna estaba nuevamente lista para el siguiente asalto. – Pero también muy talentosa, a decir verdad sus habilidades están muy por encima de cualquier ninja de su edad…

Y ajena a los pensamientos de su maestro, Sophia tomo un nuevo impulso hacia su enemigo quien solo espero por ella, obteniendo una sorpresa al notar como en lugar de lanzarse hacia el directamente, la femenina utilizo ambos brazos para impulsarse hacia las alturas desde donde descendió en picada, dando unos simples giros en el aire con el fin de conectarle una potente y rápida patada la cual Hayabusa detuvo al llevar ambos brazos hacia su nuca.

- Sus técnicas son rápidas, precisas y veloces - .pensaba el oscuro guerrero al verse poco después en medio del frenético ataque de la femenina del cual, la mayoría resultaban ser patadas que más de una vez lo hicieron realizar alguna maniobra para escapar de algún daño que pudiera ocasionarle. – sin mencionar que ha desarrollado un estilo propio en el que sus extremidades se vuelven mortales tan solo con un pequeño contacto, en especial sus piernas.

Ryu no tuvo que recibir algún ataque por parte de Sophia para deducir eso, ya que prácticamente todos los ataques de esta iban dirigidos hacia puntos vitales que lograban aumentar su peligro ante la fuerza monstruosa que la misma había desarrollado. Por lo que el ninja dragón observo de ella durante las preliminares, así como por la reciente patada que esquivo y la dejo con una de sus extremidades enterradas en un árbol de los alrededores el ninja dragón dedujo que a pesar de que su alumna no poseía un estilo de lucha característico, podría asumirse que sus bases se derivaban del _Hapkido_ y _Taekwondo_.

Al mismo tiempo una furibunda femenina parecía maldecir al árbol que acababa de agredir y al mismo tiempo, del cual no podía aun liberar su pierna que la llevo a forcejear sin darse cuenta de cómo su maestro, aprovechando esto había acortado la distancia entre ambos, tomándola así de su bufanda que colgaba del traje y con un rápido movimiento, lanzarla contra una roca algunos metros frente a él donde sin más, Sophia termino impactándose hasta incrustándose algunos centímetros de esta lo que evito que cayera al suelo.

- Esto… no se quedara así… - .volvió a susurrar la chica antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el ninja dragón. - ¡Una vez más!

Como respuesta, el experimentado ninja tan solo tomo nuevamente tomo su posición ofensiva en espera de que la femenina de cabellos bicolor estuviera en condiciones de retomar el encuentro.

* * *

- L-Lo… logre…

Era lo único que atinaba a decir Natsuo después dos horas de intensa desesperación, permaneciendo ahora al pie de un árbol en medio del radiante bosque donde se había tumbado sin más, cuestionándose el cómo había logrado terminar aquella tarea que en sus propias palabras y pese a lo que dicho por su maestro considero imposible. A final de cuentas parecía ser que como de costumbre, el ninja dragón había acertado.

- Creo… que no me queda más que esperar a que el maestro vuelva…

Susurraba entre ligeras bocanas de aire las cuales tomaba con claras intenciones de amortiguar un poco su fatiga, buscando al menos poder relajarse un poco antes de que su compañera e instructor aparecieran con una nueva tarea. Hasta ahora siempre había sido así, desde el alba hasta el anochecer las horas transcurrían en intensas practicas que al finalizarlas les dejaban poco tiempo para recuperar el aliento antes de volver a sus actividades que al finalizar el día lo dejaban más que deseoso por ir a la cama y entregarse a su sueño. Aunque por otro lado Sophia era otra historia.

- Sophia-chan…

Dijo dentro de sus adentros cuando la imagen de su histérica y fría compañera invadió sus pensamientos, recordando cómo a pesar de los entrenamientos que realizaran esta no se mostraba tan agitada como él, teniendo aun el ánimo para realizar sus salidas de noche y volver tan tarde como acostumbraba. Definitivamente su fuerza de voluntad debía ser comparable a la física, afirmaba el castaño con una notoria admiración.

- Veo que descansas - .resonó la voz del ninja dragan quien sin hacerse esperar, descendió prontamente de una de las ramas del frondoso bosque cayendo así algunos metros lejos de su alumno. - ¿Terminaste el ejercicio?

- Si maestro…

El ninja dragón tan solo asintió. Con tan solo notar su tono agitado, la tensión en sus músculos y la ligera capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo podía asumir que su alumno no había estado holgazaneando las últimas horas. De un momento a otro, Sophia descendió también de entre los arboles con una expresión algo tétrica y molesta, algo usual en ella.

- Hola Sophia-ch… jeje - .la mirada tan gélida de la femenina hizo que el Uchiha se quedara mudo, regalándole una sonrisa que indico lo nervioso que se había puesto. - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Cállate…

Esa simple y cortante palabra fue suficiente para que Natsuo adivinara los resultados de su entrenamiento, asumiendo que al igual que los días anteriores la femenina no había logrado si quiera conectar algún golpe al hombre que ahora los entrenaba, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si acaso era el simple hecho de perder lo que la molestaba tanto o tendría que ver con la persona con quien lo hiciera a lo cual no obtuvo una respuesta que pudiera entender, después de todo había honor aun en la derrota, ¿no?

- Bien ahora, la última practica del día… - .La voz de Hayabusa atrajo inmediatamente la atención de ambos, quizás ante la sorpresa de la hora que era y es que por la posición del sol suponían que debían ser apenas cerca de las cuatro de la tarde resultando algo temprano para terminar con las practicas. – quiero que continúen con el ejercicio en el lago.

El rostro de ambos aprendices no reflejo ninguna emoción, ciertamente debían esperar aquello y es que la famosa "practica del lago" había sido hasta ahora uno de los ejercicios más difíciles de realizar, incluso pese al tiempo practicándolo les era difícil presumir algún resultado notable, al menos en cuanto a lo que esperaba el ninja dragón de ellos.

Aun así tanto Natsuo como Sophia siguieron a su maestro a través del sendero del bosque, en un silencioso recorrido a través del claro que a pesar de todo daba una hermosa vista con tan solo contemplar como la luz apenas y lograba filtrarse por las bastas hojas, provocando algunos destellos dorados a través de su camino que de momento solo el castaño parecía disfrutar.

- Es tan simple… con cierto fastidio la peli azul al notar como su compañero mostraba la ilusión característica de un niño de su edad ante lo que el ambiente le mostraba.

Quizás para Sophia aquello resultaba algo normal, sin embargo en el caso del Uchiha era muy diferente. Natsuo desde que recordaba siempre había apreciado las cosas que lo rodeaban, sobre todo la naturaleza que desde su punto de vista era una de las cosas más bellas y dignas de contemplar por lo que para él, ya fuera un simple espacio boscoso, flores, lagos o incluso el azulado cielo resultaba algo que desde su punto de vista merecía aunque fuera algunos minutos de su atención.

Esa opinión además, había sido reforzado después de su temporal perdida de vista, aquella mala experiencia que aunque no hubiera mencionado a nadie resulto ser una situación que le hizo valorar aun más el matiz y los colores que a través de sus orbes podía contemplar, reforzando así su idea de encontrar la belleza en la simpleza.

Finalmente después de algunos minutos de marcha continua al fin maestro y alumnos se encontraban frente al susodicho lago, un sendero de agua que debía medir cerca de 3km de ancho, con una profundidad cercana a los 20 metros. En cuanto a su extensión, debía ser en realidad basta ya que según había mencionado Hayabusa anteriormente este no era exclusivo del país de la rayo sino que frecuentaba además algunos países vecinos.

Así entonces sin perder tiempo, ambos aprendices se acercaron al rio para iniciar con su último entrenamiento del día, siendo interrumpidos por el ninja dragón para su total sorpresa.

- Esperen - .comento Hayabusa al son que les arrojo a ambos algunos objetos que estos identificaron como muñequeras y tobilleras que como único detalle, podría mencionarse el peso considerable que tenían. – Úsenlas durante la práctica.

- ¿Eh? - .Preguntaron ambos al unisón ante la sorpresa de aquella orden.

- Es natural que un ninja sea excelente nadador ya que habrá misiones en el que sus habilidades en el agua serán fundamentales no solo para tener éxito en alguna misión sino también para su supervivencia. El peso extra es tan solo para obtener mejores y más rápidos resultados.

Natsuo y Sophia tan solo se miraron entre si antes de emitir un suspiro en señal de resignación, aquel argumento estaba bien fundamentado así que ninguno de los dos tenía algo que objetar, por lo que sin demorar mucho se encontraban colocando aquel peso extra en sus muñecas y tobillos, al son que cubrían casi por completo sus rostros con la capucha de su uniforme para posteriormente dirigirse hacia el lago en el que entraron de un simple salto.

Ryu tan solo se cruzo de brazo para así comenzar la supervisión en aquel entrenamiento que tanto se había dificultado en la rutina diaria de sus pupilos.

Comenzaron como siempre, dando algunas vueltas alrededor del lago a través de fuertes brazadas que rápidamente les hicieron sentir el esfuerzo extra que el sobrepeso ocasionaba, dificultándoles mucho el ejercicio y es que, sin exagerar, los pesos que llevaban encima alcanzaban fácilmente los 8 kg, lo cual dentro del agua crecía considerablemente. Es decir que el aumento de volumen en sus cuerpos en conjunto a la presión ejercida era lo que volvía cada movimiento que realizaban una tortura para sus agotados cuerpos, la cual a pesar de todo se dignaban a resistir.

Pasaron un par de vueltas para que Sophia que como se había vuelto costumbre, tomara cierta ventaja del pequeño Uchiha quien aun se asombraba ante la resistencia de la femenina quien sin exagerar ya le llevaba cerca de 3 metros de ventaja. ¿Sería su deseo de mejor lo que la impulsaba a tanto?, se preguntaba el castaño ante la poco que sabía que su compañera, concordando que cualquiera que fuera su meta debería ser realmente una fuerte ambición para hacerla esforzarse de esa manera.

Finalmente después de un par de vueltas mas la primera parte del ejercicio había terminado, tomando tanto la peli azul como el castaño un respiro antes de comenzar con lo que sería la parte difícil del entrenamiento, sumergiéndose rápidamente hasta alcanzar una profundidad cercana a los 10 metros, para así continuar su recorrido esta vez ayudados únicamente por el impulso que el pataleo de sus piernas pudiera otorgarles, siendo la única regla el tratar de mantenerse así alrededor de 20 minutos.

Aquello no solo había sorprendido al castaño en el momento en el que escucho por el mismo Hayabusa las indicaciones de la práctica, incluso la femenina a su lado mostraba señales de desconcierto a lo que cualquier consideraría una locura. Comprobándolo la primera vez que terminaron la practica en la que la marca máxima de ambos fue de 3 minutos lo cual apenas y habían resistido en ese entonces, Ahora después de 3 días de práctica, podría decirse que sus resultados a pesar de haber mejorado ni se alcanzaban a los esperados por el ninja dragón, resultando ser ahora la marca máxima de Natsuo 5 minutos mientras que Sophia llegaba para su sorpresa a 7, algo digno de admirarse desde su punto de vista.

Siguiendo entonces con la pesada labor, el castaño continuo con sus pataleos abriéndose paso entre un oscuro pero a la vez majestuoso paraíso submarino, manteniendo su vista siempre en la chica que como ya era costumbre comenzaba progresivamente a sacarle ventaja, continuando así su camino hasta que la falta de aire fue más que notoria, tratando de resistir algunos segundos más hasta que finalmente la molestia pudo más que su determinación llevándolo así a impulsarse hacia la superficie donde al llegar dio un par de bocanadas desesperadamente en busca del preciado oxigeno que tanto le hacía falta.

- 5 minutos Natsuo - .se escucho decir a Hayabusa desde la orilla. – continua con el ejercicio.

- S-si maestro… - .susurro el susodicho con una notoria sorpresa. – creí que sería menos tiempo…

Sin poder evitar una sonrisa, el chico llevo su vista hacia los pesos extra que en ese momento cargaba. Quizás el tiempo había sido el mismo pero el hecho de que hubiera mantenido su tiempo aun en esas condiciones mostraba una sutil mejora que se esforzaría en aumentar. Sin darse cuenta algunos minutos transcurrieron y con esto, el sonido de un chapuzón que le indico como algunos metros delante de él su compañera era ahora la que respiraba agitada en busca de recuperar el aliento.

- 7 minutos 39 segundos, Sophia continua - .se escucho nuevamente decía a Hayabusa con su apacible tono. – Natsuo no te quedes atrás.

La femenina no contesto nada, limitándose tan solo a dar una última y profunda bocanada de aire antes de regresar a las profundidades de aquel lago al que Natsuo se unió poco después, sin darse cuenta el mismo como una sonrisa se le escapaba de sus labios ante lo recién visto. Sin ser consciente de ello, aquella chica se ganaba progresivamente no solo su admiración sino su respeto, lo cual se reflejaba seguramente en sus entrenamientos los cuales realizaba sin rechistar tan solo con el afán de volverse tan fuerte como lo era ella.

* * *

Tendido boca arriba en el pastizal junto al lago, finalmente un agitado Uchiha trataba de recuperar el aliento después del anterior entrenamiento, emitiendo considerables quejidos ante la falta notoria de oxigeno que tenía muy contrario a Sophia la cual únicamente permanecía sentada en la orilla del lago, ocultando su rostro en sus cabellos para evitar verse tan débil como su compañero. Su marca ese día constaba de 7 segundos para el castaño mientras que la peli azul logro incrementarla hasta 9 minutos con 37 segundos.

- Bien, se ve que se esforzaron - .reconoció el ninja dragón sin dejar de observar a sus aprendices, - lo intentaremos nuevamente pasado mañana.

- ¿Uh?... ¿No lo haremos mañana Ryu-Sensei?

- No. Mañana tendrán el día libre para que puedan descansar - .respondió ante el desconcierto de los presentes. – Incluso un buen descanso es parte del entrenamiento por lo que tendremos una pequeña pausa mañana, seguiremos el entrenamiento los siguientes dos días y el ultimo quiero que descansen nuevamente. Así estarán listos para la siguiente etapa ¿queda claro?

Ambos aprendices asintieron afirmativamente, lo cual permitió a Hayabusa seguir con lo que tenía que decir.

- Supongo entonces que nos veremos pasado mañana, disfruten su día y… traten de trabajar un poco en su convivencia.

Y sin esperar respuesta el oscuro guerrero se desvaneció entre una corriente de aire que levanto polvo y hojas, lo cual no extraño a nadie, simplemente aquel ninja venia e iba como la brisa resultándole a cierto castaño un enigmático detalle en aquel guerrero del cual a pesar de no saber mucho había aprendido a apreciar como persona y maestro.

- Iré a preparar la comida - .comento repentinamente la furibunda peli azul al son que se levantaba de su lugar y estiraba un poco sus entumidos músculos. – Pesca algo, ya se acabo lo que trajiste ayer.

- Esta bien - .respondió Natsuo entre ligeras bocanadas de aire. – O-oye… estaba pensando… si quieres podría cocinar yo y así tendrías más tiempo para arreglarte, creo que se hace tarde…

- No estoy loca, ni quiero morir por envenenamiento - .declaro fríamente la chica al son que pasaba de largo a su lado, trayendo a la mente de ambos el reciente percance que el Uchiha había ocasionado al intentar hacer algo bueno por su compañera. – Además… hoy no tengo que salir.

Y sin decir más Sophia continuo con su recorrido hacia la salida del bosque, hasta perderse de la vista de Natsuo quien aun mantenía sus pensamientos en la ocasión en que termino cocinando para su compañera quien a pesar de la sorpresa se digno a probar su cocina, terminando en una desagradable mueca en la que más de una ofensa había salido de sus palabras masacrando así lo que en su opinión no era digno de llamarse comida.

- No creo que estuviera tan mal - .susurro ingenuamente el Uchiha antes de incorporarse de su asiento y lanzándose hacia el algo sin quitarse el peso extra. Solía atrapar los peces con sus propias manos así que de cierta manera aquello le parecía una prueba más a sus capacidades.

Siendo así, cerca de una hora después ya en su apacible hogar, Sophia salía de su dormitorio portando únicamente su vestido de noche oscuro así como una toalla sobre sus nuca con la que se ayudaba a secar su húmedo cabello así como algunas zonas de su rostro que aun mostraban señales del reciente baño tomado, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el humilde comedor donde de la nevera saco algunos vegetales y algo de arroz para empezar con lo que había declarado anteriormente.

- La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar… - .susurro Sophia en voz tenue al son que se dirigía hacia la mesa y comenzaba a partir las verduras. – pero dejar que ese inútil lo hiciera sería un suicidio…

- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan malo cocinando?

La voz repentina de Natsuo hizo que la chica pegara un salto de su asiento, sorprendiéndole el hecho de no haberlo notado antes y es que tranquilamente desde el sofá, el pequeño castaño quien había estado recostado en el mismo ahora levantaba su mirada inocente la cual se respaldaba ante la manzana de considerable tamaño que ahora devoraba, literalmente.

Sophia permaneció en silencio algunos minutos, pensando en cómo es que su compañero había pasado totalmente desapercibido ante ella, después de todo siempre había sentido su molesta presencia. Finalmente la chica le resto importancia al asunto, seguramente el cansancio ante el entrenamiento era una de las causas de que sus sentidos estuvieran débiles lo que la llevo al siguiente tema es decir, el encargo que le había hecho al Uchiha que pudo haber jurado no había realizado, de no ser por el enorme pez de 30 Kilos que colgaba con ayuda de un Kunai en la pared, junto a un saco de frutas que seguramente consigo con algo de inspección en el bosque.

- Si, cocinas horrible - .comento finalmente la Kunoichi sin piedad alguna, dándole la espalda para seguir con su labor. - ¿Lavaste esa fruta antes de comerla?

- ¿Debía hacerlo?

Nuevamente la peli azul no dijo nada, limitándose a continuar con su cocina mientras su compañero al ver que no ganaría nada con insistir en su pregunta le dedico toda su atención a la manzana que casi terminaba. Comenzando así un apacible silencio entre ambos que únicamente seria interrumpido momentáneamente por los sonidos de un afilado cuchillo al chocar un par de veces con la mesa.

- O-Oye Sophia…

- ¿Qué quieres?

La fría pregunta de la femenina dejo mudo al chico algunos instantes, lo que lo llevo a contemplar por instantes el techo de ese hogar que progresivamente resultaba ser más familiar para él, finalmente dando un respiro opto por continuar con lo que desde hace algunos momentos le estaba inquietando.

- ¿Qué harás mañana?

- Descansar - .respondió con un tono pesado al son que se levantaba hacia la dirección del Uchiha únicamente para tomar el gran pez y llevarlo hacia la mesa del comedor. – deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Es que estaba pensando en que no conozco este lugar y bueno… me gustaría ver más los alrededores - .Natsuo hizo una pausa en sus palabras, optando por proseguir al ver que la peli azul no ponía de su parte. – entonces me estaba preguntando… si no te molestaría acompañarme, tú conoces mejor este lugar y quizás tu pudieras…

- Paso - .Fue la seca respuesta que dio Sophia quien guardando silencio, noto casi al instante la mirada acosadora de su molesto compañero el cual parecía pedir al menos una explicación. – Tus asuntos no me conciernen. Si quieres conocer el lugar hazlo por tu cuenta, ya no eres un bebe de mama para que te estén llevando de la mano.

Así ante aquella ruda y cruel respuesta, la chica de cabellos bicolores se limito a cortar la carne del pez que pese a su enorme tamaño seguramente solo duraría hasta el siguiente día considerando todo lo que comía el castaño. Al mismo tiempo Natsuo tan solo escondió su plateada mirada entre sus cabellos, regalándole una sonrisa apacible a su compañera a pesar de todo.

- Si, lo siento por eso jeje… - .y sin decir nada mas volvió a su cómoda posición en el sofá, así como a contemplar el techo sin poder evitar que sus pensamientos divagaran en las últimas palabras de la femenina. – Un bebe de mama… ¿alguna vez lo fui?

Lamentablemente. Una respuesta que él no podía contestar.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado y con esto nuevas oportunidades, desafíos y un lugar que conocer o al menos así lo pensaba Natsuo quien ante la idea había incluso logrado levantarse temprano, vistiéndose fugazmente para salir así de la morada dejando a una peli azul seguramente aun entre sus sueños. Razón por la que no había insistido en que lo acompañara a final de cuentas, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser el lugar si lo recorría completamente solo?

La ingenuidad nata del pequeño humano fue la causante de que ahora mantuviera una marcha ajena de preocupaciones hacia la aldea cercana, sin ser consciente de cómo una sombra situada sigilosamente sobre el techo de la vivienda vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos.

* * *

Desconcierto. Una palabra en común que podrían tener los cientos de aldeanos que poblaban la villa oculta entre las nubes ante la visión de un pequeño castaño quien en esos momentos, ajeno a todos las miradas acosadoras que tenia sobre si se dedicaba a contemplar el lago que atravesaba la ciudad desde uno de los puentes que ayudaba a que pudiera cruzarse.

Aquello hubiera sido una escena normal, después de todo podría decirse que no solo el puente sino los alrededores lucían una decoración atractiva, reluciéndose una arquitectura vistosa y medieval con tonos carmesí que se mezclaban perfectamente con los tenues rosados de los cerezos que soltaban sus hojas ante el viento que en esos momentos soplaba. Algo digno de ver para el Uchiha quien metido en sus visiones no se daba cuenta de cómo los ojos de todo aquel que pasaba detrás suyo no podía evitar centrar su atención en el emblema que lucía en la espalda de la chaqueta que portaba.

El clan Uchiha siempre había dado de que hablar, incluso ahora después de su casi extinción por lo que murmuraciones e insinuaciones sobre la posibilidad de que uno de los sobrevivientes se encontraba en la aldea era algo que llamaba la atención de cualquiera.

"_Vaya pequeño, sabes deberías tener más cuidado por donde eliges pasearte"_

- ¿Uh? - .fue lo único que pudo articular el pequeño castaño ante juvenil voz que escucho a sus espaldas, la cual logro hacer que volviera para descubrir el origen de la misma. – tu…

Unos profundos y enormes orbes zafiro fue lo primero con lo que Natsuo se topo, teniendo que observar mejor a la femenina a la cual juraba haber visto en alguna parte de su vida, debía ser así pensaba al darle un vistazo a los mechones azulados de su cabello que a pesar de llegar solamente hasta su barbilla, se extendían a sus espaldas en una fina y delgada coleta atada gracias a una cinta blanca la cual terminaba hasta casi llegar a sus rodillas. En cuanto a su vestimenta resultaba ser en verdad ligera y sencilla, siendo únicamente en un top sin mangas sobre su infantil pecho y una licra que comenzaba a cubrir desde su abdomen hasta poco más debajo de su entrepierna y por ultimo un par de sandalias ligeras como las que se usaban normalmente en esos lugares, todo en color negro.

Natsuo mantuvo su vista en la niña frente a sus ojos, no por su escandaloso conjunto que fácilmente llamaría la atención de más de una persona sino por lo coqueta y traviesa que notaba la mirada de aquella femenina de piel blanca como la porcelana.

- Tu eres… un momento… - .Fue entonces que la sorpresa se noto a secas en el rostro de Natsuo, quien a pesar de todo dudo si la suposición que estaba a punto de hacer seria cierta. -… ¿Saphir?

La femenina tan solo pudo emitir una sonrisa en señal de complicidad mientras que sus orbes zafiro deslumbraron majestuosamente ante el castaño frente a sus ojos, sin darse cuenta este como la palma de su mano comenzaba a emitir un sutil resplandor.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en las lejanías de la aldea, más allá del rio, siguiendo el camino al que este llevaba se encontraba la desembocadura de un gran cascada, en donde usualmente la gran abeja asesina del país del rayo invertida su tiempo en el entrenamiento al que se sometía o simplemente, a idear sus rimas sin sentido que usualmente hartarían a más de uno. Como era en ese caso.

Ahí, en medio de la desembocadura del rio, Killerbee permanecía sobre una de las rocas altas con una concentración que daría miedo a mas de una, sosteniendo un ligero trozo de papel entre sus dedos mientras que en su mano contraria un pequeño lápiz era sostenido ante la esperanza de que la iluminación llegara a sus ideas y así crear las supuestas "rimas explosivas" que ni siquiera el biju en su interior toleraba escuchar.

- ¿Aun sigues con eso Bee? - .se escucho decir a una conocida voz que logro captar la atención del moreno quien sin más, volvió su mirada hacia sus espaldas. – Deberías entrenar más con él ocho colas en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con esas rimas sin sentido.

- Yo, Yo hermano mío, nadie para ritmo aunque todos hayan estremecido, yo soy Killerbee y soltare la explosión tengan cuidado o todos ante esta conmoción, ¡Yeah!

A pesar del pésimo intento de la abeja asesino, el Raikage mantuvo su semblante serio el cual el moreno de gafas oscuras sostuvo con su despreocupado y característico semblante.

- Parece ser que Samui se encuentra bien, no fue atacada en ningún punto vital por lo que quizás en una semana logre salir de atención medica.

- Es bueno saber eso.

Si el Raikage no conociera perfectamente a su hermano al igual que cualquiera pensaría que su preocupación era nula, después de todo en su despreocupada actitud incluso el mostrarse preocupado ante lo que le importaba parecía ser algo rara vez visto.

- En cuanto al torneo… - .La cuarta sombra del rayo no era alguien de mucha paciencia y considerando lo atareado que debía ser su trabajo como jefe de la aldea, el tocar el tema que lo había llevado a ese lugar era algo predecible. – tal como te dije, las cosas están saliendo como esperábamos.

- ¿Fueron seleccionados los que esperabas?

- Así es - .comento el Raikage con un sutil sonrisa que denoto su satisfacción por cómo iban marchando las cosas. - Las peleas ya han sido elegidas así que… veamos cómo se las arregla ese niño ante lo que le espera.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo, la femenina de cabellos bicolor al fin se veía en la comodidad de su sala en soledad, tomando tranquilamente una taza de café como en antiguas ocasiones en que según opiniones propias, no tenia que preocuparse por la cercanía de cierta pulga que esperaba se encontrara lo más lejos posible en esos momentos.

Su confort era claro, lo que demostraba al llevar aun la ligera bata que usaba para dormir así como el permanecer recostada en el sofá en donde su única preocupación era hasta que momento podría estar tan tranquila ante la llegada del bicho que usualmente la sacaba de sus casillas… al menos hasta que un ligero destello comenzó a emanar de ella.

- ¿Uh? - .fue lo único que pudo decir Sophia al notar como el resplandor surgía algunos centímetros por encima de su pecho izquierdo, lo que la llevo a descubrir cuidadosamente esa zona mostrando así un tatuaje con la forma de un dragón destellante. – es extraño… esto nunca había brillado…

Y sin saber que hacer o decir, solamente pudo mantener su vista fija en aquel símbolo que desde que tenía memoria había formado parte de ella.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno al fin un nuevo capitulo y con este, la aparicion de ciertos personajes o personaje que tenia abandonado y el cual pese a que no lo parezca, es parte fundamental no solo de esta saga sino de toda la historia en general. Ahora bien, quiero pedir una disculpa si la lectura a veces parece tornarse un tanto lenta en cuanto al avance de la historia, sin embargo hasta el mas minusculo detalle es algo que me servira para aclarar algunos puntos importantes mas adelante en la historia. Agradesco su comprension y sobre todo, a aquellos que permaencen al pendiente de la historia dejen reviews o no. Un saludo y como siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	30. Capitulo 30 Momo

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 30 – Momo_

La aparición repentina de la pequeña demonio ciertamente seria un impacto para cualquiera que se hubiera topado con ella en una situación como Natsuo y su anterior equipo lo habían hecho semanas pasadas, quizás siendo increíble al verse como ahora tranquilamente tanto el castaño como su reciente acompañante disfrutaban de una bebida en las afueras de la fuente de sodas situada para comodidad de ambos, muy cercana al área en el que se habían encontrado anteriormente.

El tomar lugar en una mesa, sentarse el uno frente al otro y disfrutar de la compañía mutua sería algo que cualquiera haría con una amiga pero, ¿ante una enemiga?, ciertamente la manera en que el castaño tomaba las cosas era demasiado simple y despreocupada lo cual seguramente debería estar pasando por la mente de la femenina de ojos zafiro quien con una sonrisa un tanto divertida, contemplaba a su acompañante quien se limitaba a darle un par de sorbos al zumo de naranja cortesía de la misma niña quien en ese momento lucia como tal, al haber ocultado quizás los rasgos que la identificaban como lo que en verdad era. Un demonio.

- ¿Esta bueno? - .pregunto con su usual tono infantil la ojos zafiro.

- Si, gracias comenzaba a tener calor - .fue la respuesta del castaño quien sonriéndole continúo con sus sorbos que paulatinamente dejaban sin contenido el vaso entre sus manos. - ¿y porque quieres que te acompañe Saphir-chan, no conoces esta aldea?

La pequeña risa que soltó la demonio provocaron cierto desconcierto en el niño de ojos a perlados, quien limitándose a ladear su cabeza dio la confirmación de no haber entendido el porqué de todo aquello.

- ¿No puedo pedir tan solo tu compañía pequeño? - .contesto ahora Saphir con un gesto acosador que le hizo sentir que su pregunta había sido demasiado ingenua y sin sentido. - ¿Qué dices, me regalas algo de tu tiempo?

- Bueno si es así no veo problema, igual no tengo nada que hacer por el resto del día.

Y respaldando sus anteriores palabras con una sonrisa cordial, el Uchiha se limito a continuar tomando de la pajilla incrustada en su vaso con lo que dio fin al zumo que hasta ahora se había dedicado a beber.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- ¿Uh?

- ¿No te han enseñado que no debes bajar la guardia ante una enemiga?, tu actitud es demasiado apacible si me lo preguntas.

Natsuo no contesto, limitándose a mantener su ingenuidad que centro ante todo en su mirar hacia aquella pequeña de cabellos celestes que ciertamente no lo miraba con odio, tampoco con ternura sino más bien una curiosidad inexplicable que respaldo en el momento en el que apoyaba su barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos que justo en ese momento mantenía sobre la mesa de jardín que ambos compartían.

Cualquiera que la contemplara en esos momentos estaría más que de acuerdo en la que curiosidad con la que vigilaba al castaño, denotaba una cierta fijación ante algo desconocido así como desconcertante, respaldando con más fuerza la imagen de niña inocente que en ese momento poseía.

- En verdad… ¿somos enemigos? - .pregunto finalmente Natsuo sin entender del todo la situación. – quizás no nos conocimos en las mejores situaciones, pero no encuentro la razón para que tu y yo seamos enemigos. ¿Puedo pedir más?

La manera en como el chico dijo aquellas palabras tan solo provocaron una nueva risa en la femenina quien se limito a señalar con su pulgar hacia el vacio recipiente que yacía sobre la mesa y el cual, para sorpresa del Uchiha emitió de un momento a otro un ligero destello antes de mostrarse nuevamente lleno por el liquido naranja que tanto había disfrutado momentos anteriores.

- Vaya... ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- ¿Estas de parte de los humanos, cierto? - .pregunto repentinamente la femenina de ojos zafiro, desconcertando al castaño quien sin embargo tan solo asintió ante una pregunta que en su opinión tenía una respuesta demasiado obvia. – Entonces, somos enemigos.

- ¿Por qué? - .Fue la simple pregunta del castaño quien ahora se dedicaba a dar un nuevo sorbo a su bebida. -… Estuve pensando sobre lo que ocurrió esa vez… y creo que aun no entiendo mucho de lo que realmente paso. Pensé que si volvía a hablar contigo podría arreglar de alguna forma las cosas que no comenzaron bien entre nosotros, aunque Kurenai-sensei me dijo que tu y yo no éramos iguales como creía, que nuestros mundos y orígenes eran diferentes y que nuestra existencia simplemente no puede coexistir… la verdad es que no entendí del todo su larga explicación.

Y ante la sonrisa nerviosa que esbozo Natsuo, Saphir tan solo pudo mostrar una sutil maldad que en sus facciones relucían perfectamente, después de todo se trataba de un ser de la oscuridad.

- ¿Por qué sigues tratando de arreglar entonces las cosas? - .cuestiono nuevamente la femenina con un tono que denoto un cierto interés de su parte.

- No lo sé, solo siento que debo intentarlo - .se explico el chico sin cambiar su apacible semblante. – Desde que tengo conciencia siempre he pensado que todo ser viviente en el mundo es igual entre sí, no existe algo inferior o superior y las únicas diferencias serian solo el exterior pero en el interior, bueno no sé si me este explicando, jeje…

Como respuesta Saphir se limito a asentir en manera positiva, permaneciendo algunos segundos en silencio quizás ante una profunda meditación que el comentario de su acompañante había causado.

- A decir verdad hay una manera... - .contesto finalmente la femenina de cabellos celestes mostrando una sonrisa un tanto picara así como una mirada sutilmente tétrica.

- ¿Qué cosa?... Si es algo que pueda hacer, lo hare.

- Es muy simple - .y entre aquellas palabras se inclino hasta que ojos permanecieron a centímetros de los orbes del castaño quien la miraba un tanto inquieto. – deja todo y ven conmigo.

- ¿Dejar todo… y que vaya contigo?... ¿A dónde?

- Si que eres ingenuo - .fue lo único que pudo decir la femenina mostrando su semblante juguetón que lo llevo a juguetear un poco con una de las mejillas de su acompañante. – Ven a mi mundo, ya verás que nos la pasaremos de lo mejor.

- Ir a tu mundo… ¿hay otros mundos acaso?... y ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe yo?

- Veo que no te has dado cuenta… Tehe, sabes desde el primer momento mi objetivo nunca fue tu amiga… a quien quiero es a ti.

La impresión en el rostro del Uchiha no pudo hacerse más que notoria, recordando dentro de sus pensamientos el incidente con los vampiros en el que su compañera Hyuuga había sido secuestrada por la misma femenina frente a sus ojos y la cual no apartaba en ningún momento la mano de su mejilla, preguntándose el por qué de aquella situación, después de todo si Hinata no les era importante, ¿a que se debían las pruebas que tuvieron que enfrentar en su invasión hacia la morada de aquellos oscuros seres?

La manera en como el chico apoyo una mejilla sobre su mano indico a la demonio que este parecía estar en profunda meditación, entendiendo quizás el por qué de todo ya que la sonrisa picara y complaciente en sus infantiles facciones no desapareció en ningún momento.

- Esa vez tuvimos que enfrentar muchos percances… pasar sobre esos extraños seres e incluso llegar a un lugar desconocido para salvar a nuestra amiga, pero si realmente tu objetivo era yo… ¿Por qué hacerme pasar por todo eso y no llevarme en su lugar?

- Así las cosas no hubieran sido divertidas - .fue la simple explicación que dio Saphir sin quitar su expresión juguetona. – Por un lado teníamos a esas asquerosas sanguijuelas las cuales buscaban hacer resurgir su casi extinguida estirpe mediante la resurrección del dios demonio. Una fuerza poco confiable pero a la vez fácilmente manipulable tomando en cuenta que sus descendientes más poderosos fueron aniquilados hace tiempo.

Nuevamente Natsuo no entendió gran parte del tema, no sabía mucho de la historia de su mundo ni de su raza, por lo que no entendió algo notable acerca de los vampiros quienes a pesar de no simpatizarle le estaban provocando cierta lastima ante la manera en como Saphir se refería a ellos y es que, si había entendido bien la explicación de la femenina, sus enemigos en la última misión eran simplemente manipulados. Sin mencionar el hecho que desde su punto de vista nadie merecía terminar de esa manera.

- Y por el otro lado... - .la interrupción tan repentina de la pequeña demonio llamo de inmediato al castaño quien dejo sus pensamientos de lado para poder escucharla nuevamente. – Estaban ustedes, un grupo de ninjas que quizás no se metería en este tipo de asuntos pero con el estimulante adecuado… digamos uno de los suyos en peligro mortal, seguramente actuarían tal y como esperábamos que lo hicieran.

- Entonces esa vez que pelaste con nosotros en el bosque...

- Estaba probando sus habilidades y la manera en que actuaban, aunque no negare que fue divertido - .agrego Saphir con una sonrisa un tanto tétrica, aligerando poco después sus facciones para continuar con su explicación. – durante nuestro combate me di cuenta de la preocupación que tenias por esa niña, así que era fácil suponer que si la llevaba conmigo nada te detendría de intentar salvarla de mi. Una oportunidad maravillosa para probar tus habilidades, ¿no lo crees así?

Las cosas cada vez quedaron más claras para Natsuo, quien dentro de sí tuvo que darle la razón a Kurenai al recordar cómo esta había intuido que todo lo que pasaron no parecía ser más que un juego para la demonio lo cual ahora podía corroborar. Ahora lo sabía, las fuerzas que luchaban en el pasado conflicto fueron movidas tan solo por el deseo de la egoísta peli azul quien no parecía arrepentida de lo que sus acciones ocasionaban.

- ¿Y si no hubiera podido salir de esa situación?

- Entonces tu equipo y tú hubieran muerto sin más. Entonces a final de cuentas tendría que hacer el trabajo yo misma y matar a todos esas sanguijuelas con mis propias manos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el castaño mostro una mirada seria a través de sus orbes decolorados, el tono usado por su compañera mostraba su total despreocupación ante las consecuencias de sus actos, haciendo que este se preguntara si acaso solo le importaba hacer las cosas a su manera y divertirse sin importar cuántas vidas se perdieran en sus actos deplorables que a final de cuentas eran realizados por otros.

- Pero sobrevivientes y eso es lo que importa - .interrumpió nuevamente y en forma brusca Saphir sacando así al Uchiha de sus pensamientos, como se estaba haciendo costumbre en los últimos minutos. – Quizás no seas tan fuerte ahora, pero tienes un potencial que me interesa. Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo, de tan solo imaginar las cosas que haríamos juntos... podríamos incluso destruir este patético mundo, muero de la emoción de solo pensarlo.

Quizás para la femenina lo fuera, sin embargo para Natsuo era muy claro que aquello no le había siquiera agradado, lo cual demostró en su mirada que pese a no llevar un justo odio hacia la chica de ojos zafiro hacia más que notorio su descontento con la actitud tan despreocupada que mostraba.

- Yo… no iré contigo.

- Uh… ¿Por qué no? - .se quejo Saphir con una actitud que respaldaba su infantil apariencia.

El Uchiha tardo unos segundos en contestar, permaneciendo silencio ante la petición hecha por la femenina que en cierta manera lo hacía dudar, no tanto por sus acciones ya que ciertamente Natsuo era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta sobre la falta de ética que la actitud de Saphir llevaba, sino por una parte especifica de aquella petición que le hizo recordar todo lo vivido hasta ese día.

- No quiero dejar todo atrás. Hay personas a las que aprecio y nada me hará olvidarlos.

- oh, es eso a lo que llaman…. Crear lazos, ¿cierto? - .la aparente amabilidad de la chica progresivamente se transformaba en seriedad conforme pasaban los segundos. – Olvídalos.

- ¿Eh?

- Eso a lo que llaman amistad no tiene sentido, al menos no si tus objetivo sigue siendo vengarte de aquel que te quito todo, Tehe - .ante la ultima risa de Saphir, la sorpresa en el rostro del Uchiha aumento lo cual pareció ser comprendido de inmediato por su acompañante. – Si, se perfectamente tus anhelos, tu deseo por vengarte que se escondes detrás de tu amabilidad y serenidad. Es un sentimiento muy poderoso que escondes en tu interior.

- ¿C-Como sabes eso?...

- ¿Creíste que solo llamarías mi atención por nuestro último encuentro, pequeño?

Natsuo no podía estar más sorprendido, aquello lo había hecho pensar demasiado la situación preguntándose en su mente si acaso aquella femenina ya estaba al tanto de su existencia mucho antes de su inesperado encuentro, que ahora quizás no hubiera sido tan sorpresivo como pensaba antes de las palabras dichas anteriormente.

Aun así la petición de Saphir comenzaba a aterrarle, la sola idea de abandonar las relaciones que después de tanto tiempo por fin había logrado crear era algo que no quería hacer, todas esas personas valiosas que después de años al fin no solo lo reconocían por lo que reamente era sino que lo valoraban como su amigo. La soledad era algo a lo que no quería retroceder.

- La venganza es un camino solitario - .comento repentinamente la pequeña de ojos zafiro para el desconcierto del castaño, quien no pudo evitar pensar si acaso esta podía adivinar los pensamientos que en ese momento se cruzaban por su mente. – A la larga esos lazos que tanto aprecias tan solo te estorbaran, entre más los fortalezcas mas te dolerá cuando tengas que deshacerte de ellos. Solo lograras lastimarte más a ti mismo y a aquellos con los que te involucraste.

Y finalmente retirando su mano de la mejilla ajena, termino de decir…

- Ahora que no son tan fuertes, rómpelos - .y extendiendo su mano hacia el castaño le dedico una nueva sonrisa que a los ojos del castaño lucio un tanto malvada y complaciente. – Es mejor que vengas conmigo, si lo que quieres es más poder yo te lo daré, el suficiente para que no solo acabes con el sujeto que te quito todo sino que podrás fácilmente incluso destruir el mundo si te lo propusieras.

- Destruir el mundo… ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en eso?

- ¿Por qué lo hago?... hmm… supongo que porque es divertido - .comento la femenina ante la sorpresa de Natsuo quien al juzgar por su semblante esperaba una mejor respuesta. – El pánico y sufrimiento en los humanos no es algo muy difícil de provocar, pero la satisfacción que causa verlos tan desesperados… uno nunca creería que se pudiera obtener tanto placer de una manera tan fácil, ¿no crees?

El desacuerdo en el rostro del Uchiha no podía ser mayor.

- Pero causar sufrimiento a otros… ¿solo por diversión?...

- Lamento decepcionarte si esperabas escuchar algún cuento triste y dramático que me haga hacer lo que me gusta, el camino de lo que ustedes llaman "bien" o el "mal", o el de la luz y la oscuridad como mejor se le conoce es un sendero que cada quien elige recorrer mediante sus decisiones. El mío es a través de la oscuridad, es más divertido.

Natsuo callo, simplemente no podía entender la actitud de la femenina frente a sus ojos ya que por más que buscara duda en sus palabras el sentir que el peso de la verdad en ellas era rotundo le hacía imaginar cuantas desgracias había ocasionado anteriormente, quizás mas grandes que las que el tenia que vivir diariamente después de su obligada emancipación.

- Lo que no entiendo es tu actitud aun, como alguien con tu pasado esta sin dudar de parte del "bien" - .y antes de que el Uchiha pronunciara palabra alguna la femenina volvió a interrumpir. – y no intentes ocultar nada, se lo que eres y la oscuridad que guardas en tu corazón. Si tan solo te entregaras a ella podrías obtener un poder sin límites… pero te limitas a reprimirlo, eso es un desperdicio.

-… No tengo motivos para estar del lado contrario - .explico finalmente Natsuo al son que sus facciones comenzaban a reflejar nuevamente su inocencia característica. – si sabes tanto de mi creo que no es necesario que mencione lo que e vivido Saphir-chan. Mis problemas son solo con una persona, solo él y nadie más… nunca culparía a alguien más de lo ocurrido, porque estoy seguro de que hay muchos que han sufrido igual o peor que yo.

- ¿Ni siquiera contra la maldita aldea que te dio a cambio de salvar su pellejo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

La sonrisa triunfante de Saphir se agrando, mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos ante el Uchiha quien nuevamente mantenía en sus facciones un desconcierto reciente ante el reciente comentario de su extraña compañera.

- Dime… ¿Qué crees que viniste a hacer en esta aldea?

- Una… misión - .fue la respuesta del pequeño humano quien seguía aun sin entender el interrogatorio de la demoniaca ser. – estoy aquí para participar en el torneo y tratar de convertirme en ninja intermedio.

Saphir lo miro seriamente, dedicándole una aguda mirada que para Natsuo fue difícil sostener.

- Eres tan lindo y a la vez tan inocente… ¿acaso no te parece extraña la actitud que todos toman contigo en esta competencia?

El castaño estuvo a punto de contestar aquella pregunta, sin embargo los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir sus pensamientos progresivamente, recordando su llegada al país del rayo así como su presentación ante el Raikage el cual, ciertamente lo había intimidado ante la curiosidad que mostraba ante su…

- Sharingan… - .susurro en voz tenue al recordar las palabras de Koga sobre quedarse con su doujutsu, así como la misteriosa técnica que había aplicado sobre el la cual aun se resentía en sus orbes decolorados.

Saphir continuo observándolo fijamente, sabiendo a través de sus majestuosas gemas zafiro que su acompañante comenzaba a entender al menos un poco de sus palabras, que seguramente lo llevarían al borde de la duda ya que pese a lo ingenuo que era, los intentos de asesinato en su contra estaban más que obvios si alguien se los hacía notar como ahora.

- Un ninja… siempre pone su vida en riesgo durante las misiones… lo mismo pasa en las pruebas… ¿no?

- Podría ser… o no - .el tono juguetón hacia desesperante la situación para cualquiera, lo que pese a todo Saphir parecía estar disfrutando en grande ante las confusiones del castaño. – podrías seguir creyendo eso… o saber la verdad de lo que te contare.

Guardando silencio y bajando la mirada, el Uchiha no supo que decir ante tal situación lo que Saphir tomo como un incitante a que continuara con la revelación que estaba a punto de hacerle.

- Bien parece que me escucharas, si es así entonces tienes que saber lo que realmente estás haciendo aquí…

* * *

El puente situado junto a los cerezos que en soltaban sus rosados pétalos realzando el atractivo natural del sitio era nuevamente transitado por Natsuo, quien después de la revelación por cortesía de Saphir no mostraba el ánimo característico en el, algo más que notorio para la femenina que a su lado lo contemplaba, observando fijamente como la mirada ahora perdida del infante se dirigía hacia el rio bajo sus pies en el que su vacio semblante se reflejaba.

Estaba en shock, ante aquella noticia de la que cualquiera hubiera desconfiado después de todo, prácticamente había sido dada por un enemigo. Pero, ¿y si sus palabras fueran verdad?, era eso lo que mantenía al Uchiha en el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, recargando todo su peso en los barrotes que cercaban el puente que se asegurarían que nadie cayera por accidente en las aguas debajo del mismo.

- ¿y bien? - .cuestiono Saphir con un tono complaciente y mimado. - ¿aun sigues estando de parte de esos humanos que te entregaron como si fueras un simple objeto?

Nuevamente la respuesta del infante fue un profundo silencio, el cual se prolongo incluso minutos en el que la única seña de vida que dio el chico fue la tenue respiración que mantenía durante su observación al lago debajo de él.

- Admito que soy malvada y cruel, lo cual es halagador. Sin embargo hay algo que debes saber y es que, los humanos no son muy diferentes en ese aspecto - .explico la niña al son que se apoyaba de espaldas en los barrotes, tomando una distancia próxima hacia el castaño en el que centro su mirada. – Su crueldad puede alcanzar en verdad niveles sorprendentes y cuando están en peligro, su verdadera naturaleza es la que sale a relucir. Avaricia, ansias de poder, odio, deseos egoístas, todas esas emociones de las que nos culpan a nosotros los demonios de causarles. Ni siquiera pueden aceptar la culpa de sus propias acciones, son en verdad seres patéticos.

Sin embargo el silencio del castaño permaneció en el ambiente, lo cual no pareció molestar a la femenina de ojos zafiros quien notaba como a pesar de todo el chico ponía atención a sus palabras.

- Supongo que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo - .comento finalmente la femenina al son que daba un suspiro. – la esencia de la sociedad a la que te aferras es la traición, es algo de lo que darás cuenta mediante descubras el cruel lado de la humanidad. Así que continúa con tu "misión" y si llegas al final de todo esto esperare tu respuesta.

Así dando unos pasos lejos del castaño, Saphir volvió una vez su mirada complaciente sin poder evitar echar un ultimo vistazo al decaído semblante del chico que contrastaba totalmente ante la imagen que este solía mostrar.

- Es tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta y aceptes la oscuridad que llevas en tu interior. Pronto serias mío pequeño… Tehe.

Y después de aquella declaración, la chica de cabellos celestes se desvaneció conforme sus pasos la llevaban a alejarse más del Uchiha, el cual tan solo volvió su mirada para darse cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente solo en el lugar en el que había comenzado desde el principio.

Estaba confundido, ciertamente lo que acababa de descubrir pese a ser verdad o no era algo serio que quizás derribaría a cualquiera y el no era el caso. Desde que tenía memoria había tenido que enfrentarse a la vida a solas, manteniéndose oculto tal y como lo había decidido aun si su consentimiento una aldea por la que hasta ahora luchaba. La aldea oculta entre las hojas quizás seria su lugar de nacimiento pero… ¿acaso esta lo había acogido desde el principio?, se cuestiono ahora recordando que su crianza después de todo la había tenido mayormente de su respetable madre humana así como una manada de lobos a la que apreciaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

Midori, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino y Kiba. Personas que en las últimas semanas habían permanecido junto a él eran ahora también parte de sí y técnicamente, lo único que lo mantenía ligado a la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Pero… ¿y si lo que decía Saphir era verdad?, se pregunto una vez más dentro de sí ante la idea de romper todos esos lazos que lo mantenían atado a su hogar.

Natsuo tan solo negó con un gesto de su mirada, todo aquello le estaba afectando demasiado y lo hacía pensar cosas que no eran propias de él, pero de alguna manera sintió que ese problema no podía solamente dejarlo pasar. Aun así ninguna respuesta llego pronto y seguramente no la encontraría en las profundidades del rio en el que centraba sus orbes y que en ese momento arrastraba algunos pétalos de cerezo entre sus aguas.

"¡Miren, miren ahí va la rata!"

- ¿Uh?

Escuchando lo que parecía ser una burla, proveniente de infantiles voces la atención del castaño se desvió momentáneamente hacia el origen de lo que sus oídos habían captado, notando como a distancias de él, un una de las calles conjuntas al puente sobre el que estaba parado, efectivamente un grupo de niños quizás tan solo uno o dos años mayores que el parecían divertirse a costas de alguien más, a quien el chico no pudo distinguir muy bien hasta el momento en que sus pasos lo llevaron a acercarse un poco ante su curiosidad reciente.

La afectada resulto ser una niña, de estatura baja y piel ligeramente bronceada que no debía pasar de los 11 años. Cabello ligeramente largo y oscuro que amarraba en una coleta mientras que en la parte delantera tres largos mechones dejaban ver poco de sus ojos escarlata que en ese momento prefería esconder quizás ante la molestia que sentía al ser víctima de aquellas crueles burlas. En cuanto a su vestimenta se conformaba mayormente por un estropeado Yukata color blanco, con adornos de flores triangulares oscuras que ciertamente debía tener algunas tallas extra ya que sus manos se perdían aun entre las destrozadas mangas del delgado traje que era atado con una faja negra que lo ceñía a su cuerpo, el cual debido a la corta edad no se había desarrollado en gran medida realmente.

Así mismo el blanco vestido terminaba siendo más bien una falda corta debido a la rotura y estropeo de la vestimenta que dejaba al aire sus piernas desnudas que únicamente eran cubiertas por un par de calcetas blancas que hacían juego. Complementaba su vestuario con un par de Geta´s del color de la madera que le otorgaban algunos centímetros extra de altura así como un broche de estilo chino color escarlata con el que ataba su cabello.

+Nota: Geta es el nombre de un tipo de calzado tradicional japonés. Consta de una tabla principal (_dai_) y dos dientes (_ha_) que soportan todo el peso+

Natsuo no pudo distinguir muy bien a la femenina debido a la distancia que los separaba, sin embargo esto no evitaba que él los insultos hacia aquella pequeña llegaran hasta sus oídos lo cual le otorgaba una desconcertante sorpresa ante la crueldad nata que estos llevaban.

Al mismo tiempo, el recipiente de todas las faltas de respeto recientes avanzaba a paso lento y temeroso hacia su destino, lo cual reflejaba ante su mirada escondida así como la manera en como sujetaba entre ambos brazos la bolsa de papel que seguramente debería llevar víveres o algún objeto de importancia para ella.

"Camina e ignora… solo déjalo pasar" se repetía con voz suave y apenas audible la pequeña con un temblor en su voz lo cual reflejaba lo que aquellas palabras la hacían sentir. No era la primera vez que pasaba por eso, ciertamente toda su vida en la aldea había tenido que aguantar abusos e insultos que hubiera podido soportar quizás de tener un carácter fuerte, sin embargo la realidad era otra.

- ¡Kyaa! - .fue el repentino grito que soltó la femenina al sentir como perdía el balance debido a una pequeña roca frente a ella, que dio por consecuencia una caída en la que termino de darse de cara justo en el suelo. – O-Ouch…

La chica de ojos escarlata se quedo algunos segundos en el piso, aun resintiendo el efecto del reciente golpe al son que de la bolsa que se escapo de sus manos algunas frutas dieron a parar al suelo, las cuales llamaron casi de inmediato su atención lo que la llevo a colocarse de rodillas e intentar recoger sus pertenencias aun entre las risas en señal de burla que podía escuchar a sus espaldas y las cuales, seguramente habían surgido gracias a su reciente accidente.

Naturalmente la femenina no espero alguna ayuda por lo que sus intentos por recuperarse fueron en cierta forma rápidos, aliviándose al notar que solamente le queda por recoger una de las frutas que sin embargo fue tomada segundos antes por una mano externa frente a sus ojos escarlata, lo cual le provoco levantar su vista hasta toparse con unos orbes descoloridos que la miraban forma amable y apacible.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - .pregunto casi por inercia Natsuo al son que extendía la mano que tenia libre.

Ciertamente la pequeña morena no contesto, mostrando aun sorpresa en su mirada la cual duro hasta el momento en el que nuevamente las burlas hacia su persona la trajeron a la realidad.

- S-Si… gracias - .respondió de manera temerosa al son que tomaba la mano del Uchiha y se levantaba.

Finalmente el chico le paso a la niña la fruta que había recogido de último momento, tomándola esta entre sus manos mientras que sus enormes orbes carmesí no podían dejar de observar al castaño frente a sus ojos quien desconcertado le mantuvo la mirada ante su atenta atención.

"¡Te va a pegar los piojos!"

Resonó en ese momento el inmaduro comentario de uno de los infantes que se encontraba detrás de ellos, los cuales ahora reían sin chistear ante el comentario que a oídos del Uchiha no tenía sentido alguno sin embargo, de cierta manera aquello le estaba molestando lo cual inconscientemente lo llevo a dar un paso hacia ellos y desplegar algo de su poder que en esos momentos se reflejaba en su aura azulada que hizo retroceder a los infantes algunos pasos antes de salir huyendo despavoridos.

Aquello quizás seria algo muy común en una aldea de ninjas, sin embargo seguramente no había sido el despliegue de energía del castaño lo que causo su huida sino la furia tan repentina en su mirada provocada seguramente ante todos los sucesos anteriores.

- No… déjalos ir - .comento de un momento a otro la niña de cabellos oscuros, encarando al Uchiha con una mirada suplicante que aun así mantenía cierto temor ante las emociones que en ese momento mostraba el castaño. – La violencia no resuelve nada… por favor.

La manera en como la femenina lo observo basto para que la aparente molestia que tenia y de la cual no se había percatado hasta entonces se desvaneciera, lo cual dejo más que sorprendido y pensativo sobre lo que lo había hecho llegar a actuar de esa manera. Sin querer el Uchiha había visto algo que desconocía hasta ahora y en los últimos seres que su joven mente le hubiera revelado.

Aquellos eran simples niños, sin embargo sus palabras tenían un peso mayor. ¿No se suponía que la característica de alguien como ellos era la inocencia y pureza?, llego a preguntarse mientras que el cada una de las frases dichas hacia la pequeña morena resonaba dentro de sus pensamientos cada vez con más fuerza. Para su desgracia Natsuo había conocido el punto malo al que conllevaba la inocencia y este era, la falta de tacto que se podía tener para dañar a los que te rodeaban.

Sin darse cuenta las palabras de Saphir progresivamente tenía más sentido para él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - .la reciente pregunta saco nuevamente al Uchiha de sus pensamientos, no tardando mucho en notar como la mirada preocupada de la morena lo observaba con cierta timidez. - l-lo siento… es solo que parecías ausente…

- Estoy bien, disculpa - .contesto finalmente el castaño con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. - ¿no te lastimaste?

- No te preocupes - .y haciendo una ligera reverencia retrocedió unos pasos para seguir su marcha, sin quitar en ningún momento sus ojos escarlata del infante frente a sus ojos. – yo… te agradezco mucho tu ayuda… lamento las molestias y bueno… supongo que me iré ahora…

Por la forma en cómo ahora esta se escondía entre su bolsa de víveres dio la impresión de ser un cachorro acorralado, lo cual aun Natsuo pudo notar con cierto desconcierto que lo llevo a pensar en que al parecer había una persona aun mas tímida que su amiga Hyuuga.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿Eh? - .la sorpresa en el rostro de la pequeña morena fue más que obvio, lo cual seguía teniendo un cierto desconcierto en el chico que no acababa de entender su actitud. – No… ¿no te importa?

- No, la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer - .contesto ingenuamente el castaño, al son que llevaba sus manos a la nuca y sonreía de manera un tanto nerviosa. – y después de lo que vi… algo me dice que no estaría tranquilo si no te acompañara hasta que llegues a tu hogar.

Irónicamente en ese momento tanto el castaño como la morena no atinaban a pensar más que en lo peculiar que era el comportamiento del otro, dándose cuenta le femenina que el chico aun esperaba su respuesta a la que contesto con un ligero gesto de sus facciones en el que intento esconder un tenue sonrojo que la hacía ver más tierna de lo que ya era.

Este sin embargo aumento más en el momento en el que Natsuo, haciendo una excelente demostración de su falta de conocimiento a algo denominado "espacio personal", se acercaba peligrosamente a la femenina a la cual le arrebato suavemente la bolsa de víveres llevándola así el mismo castaño.

- Vamos entonces… uh… ¿por donde tenemos que ir?

La sonrisa nerviosa del Uchiha ciertamente logro calmar un poco a la femenina de ojos escarlata, quien esbozando una ligera sonrisa le indico con una seña de su brazo izquierdo el camino que ambos tomarían instantes después.

* * *

Cerca de una hora después Natsuo descansaba al pie de uno de los muchos árboles que cercaban el lugar, desde donde se limitaba a observar el cielo que progresivamente comenzaba a oscurecerse. El tiempo se había pasado rápido, pensó el infante sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada ante la espera de aquella morena que minutos atrás le pidió que esperara a su regreso antes de dirigirse hacia un grupo de chozas que situadas en medio del claro frente a sus ojos, emitían una tenue iluminación conjunta.

Así entonces el Uchiha sin saber porque opto por hacerlo, permaneciendo en su apacible semblante con el que intentaba ocultar los pensamientos profundos dentro de sí mismo y es que, por más que intentara apartar los hechos, las frases dichas por Saphir y el incidente con aquella femenina de ojos escarlata parecía indicarle que la razón estaba con la demonio… pero si así fuera, ¿significaba que lo mismo pasaba respecto a los lazos que había creado?

- Volví, siento la tardanza - .anuncio repentinamente la morena para total sorpresa del chico quien tuvo que calmarse un poco ante la repentina intromisión de la chica. – en verdad… ¿te encuentras bien?

El infante guardo silencio, pensando en si acaso había sido demasiado obvio con lo que expresaba a través de su semblante aunque quizás el recorrido junto a la pequeña ayudo en algo a sus suposiciones, recordando como este se limito a un trayecto en silencio que ambos parecieron disfrutar, después de todo el silencio entre ellos no era molesto sino apacible lo cual reflejaron en todo momento en su respiración así como en el lento caminar que inconscientemente mantuvieron.

- Solo pensaba en algo - .fue la respuesta de Natsuo después de levantar su mirada hacia la chica a la cual podía observar bien ahora, teniendo que reconocer que pese al descuido de su imagen era en verdad una niña muy linda y con facciones demasiado infantiles. - ¿Por qué querías que esperara por ti?

El cambio tan repentino de tema provoco un descuido en la chica la cual llevo ambas manos a su espalda, para limitarse a desviar su mirada en el que un sonrojo se hizo más que notorio.

- Yo… solo… - .y haciendo una reverencia la pequeña morena extendió ambas manos en el que una manzana salió a relucir entre sus palmas aun entre la oscuridad del árbol que los cubría a ambos con su sombra. — quería darte esto, no es mucho… pero por favor acéptalo como agradecimiento…

Ante el silencio del castaño la femenina tomo asiento frente a él y volvió a repetir el mismo gesto, entregándole aquel presente como si estuviera haciéndole alguna especie de ofrenda que el chico desconoció, no es que no le agradara el regalo si no que en su opinión no había hecho nada notable como para recibir algún presente el cual sin embargo termino tomando al ver la mirada escarlata en los orbes de la morena.

Aquellos grandes ojos carmesí de alguna manera lograban transmitirle no solo soledad sino una tristeza familiar con la que no pudo combatir.

- Gracias - .respondió finalmente tomando la manzana de sus manos para posteriormente partirla a la mitad y entregarle una de las mismas. – Es mejor si compartimos.

Y entregándole una sonrisa infantil como respaldo de sus palabras, Natsuo procedió a darle una mordida a la mitad de manzana que le correspondía, ante una femenina quien mostrando un desconcierto notorio tardo solo unos minutos en devolverle el gesto con una propia, antes de comenzar a comer delicadamente sin poder evitar derramar una ligera lagrima que por fortuna pudo ocultar.

- Soy Natsuo. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Nuevamente la morena tuvo que pestañear ante la sorpresa del reciente comentario, resultándole extraño y a la vez divertido el que ninguno de los dos se hubiera preocupado por detalles tan triviales como lo era el nombre. Pese a todo no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa entre el reciente mordisco que había dado a la manzana antes de decir…

- Mi nombre es… Momo.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno al fin el capitulo 30, nos acercamos a los 20 capitulos de la segunda saga y apenas comenzara la primera etapa del torneo xDD, creo que me extendi mas de lo que tenia planeado aunque como ya dije anteriormente, todo esto tiene su porque y lo iran viendo con el avance de la historia. Como pudieron observar en este capitulo regresa un personaje que ciertamente resulta clave a lo largo de la historia, al igual que muchos de los que estoy creando y creare en los capitulos por venir. Esta desde mi punto de vista sera la saga mas pesada de toda la historia asi que espero les este agradando y que pueda hacer algo que guste a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer.

**Txiki: como siempre es un gusto tener un review tuyo, aunque entiendo si no puedes hacerlo ya que igual se lo pesado que se pone el colegio o en si la vida misma, razon por la que ultimamente solo e publicado un capitulo por semana y no dos como me gustaria hacerlo. Sobre tu comentario la verdad es que si, recuerdo que habia mas dejando reviews pero bueno, esperemos algun dia vuelvan que haya o no comentarios, yo seguire esta historia hasta terminarla.**

Bien creo que es todo, nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen y mas a los que comentan, les deseo una feliz semana y nos vemos en el 31. Saludos.**  
**


	31. Capitulo 31 Corazones Afligidos

**Naruto Shinobi Way **

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 31 – Corazones Afligidos_

- Momo-chan… es un bonito nombre - .comento el Uchiha después de la presentación de la pequeña morena, mirándola fijamente y demostrando la falta de talento que lo caracterizaba en cuanto a convivencia al volver a morder la fruta que tenía entre manos.

A pesar de todo la niña de ojos escarlata no pareció inmutarse ante eso, al parecer su atención aun estaba muy fija en el reciente alago recibido por su inusual acompañante que de una extraña manera, se las había arreglado para hacer duradera la pequeña sonrisa blanquecina en sus labios que contrarrestaba con su piel oscurecida gracias a la ligera capa de tierra que en esos momentos tenia sobre ella.

Pese a todo Natsuo no hizo ningún comentario sobre su apariencia maltrecha, algo que tenia sorprendida a Momo quien entre pequeños mordiscos no podía evitar dirigir su vista hacia el castaño que a pesar de mantener sus orbes en la fruta que comía, podía sentir la atención distante que este trataba de ocultar al igual que su trayecto anterior en el que podía notar claramente su ausencia.

- Esta… ¿todo bien? - .se animo a preguntar la morena quien apenada, apretaba sutilmente ambos puños que en ese momento descansaban sobre sus rodillas en una clara muestra de timidez. – L-lo siento si soy entrometida…

Sin embargo lejos de sus suposiciones, al captar nuevamente la atención del infante esta pudo ver que no había señales de odio hacia ella, después de todo el tener que ligar con esa emoción casi a diario de cierta forma le había dado una especie de radar que captaba cuando alguien no la quería cerca.

- Yo… creo que no soy muy bueno al convivir con otros… jeje lo siento por eso - .y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, el infante se limito a reír sutilmente mientras tallaba su nuca con ayuda de una de sus manos antes de serenarse. La verdad era que hasta el momento aun pensaba en los hechos vividos en ese día los cuales si tenía que ser sincero, le habían dado una negra prospectiva a todo lo que hasta ahora creía y estaba seguro de conocer. Razón principal de que se mostrara tan ausente últimamente. — Pensaba en lo de hace rato, yo… lamento que te digieras esas cosas tan horribles…

Momo tuvo dificultad para pasar saliva. Lo último que esperaba escuchar de su recién conocido era que su ausencia se debiera a ella, mas aun que se estuviera preocupando aunque fuera un poco sobre lo que ocurría con su situación, cuando anteriormente nadie en ese pueblo le había ofrecido si quiera ayuda. Al menos no sin algo a cambio.

Al mismo tiempo Natsuo aun reconsideraba las últimas palabras que habían salido de él. Todo había sido tan involuntario que incluso la sorpresa de su rostro era algo que no podía dejar de mostrar, pero aquello a final de cuentas tenía cierta verdad, parte de sus pensamientos tenían que ver con la situación de la morena quien ante la cruel escena de la que fue víctima puso en duda lo que hasta hoy el Uchiha nunca hubiera dudado.

Quizás fue esa la razón por la que en lugar de intentar disculparse el chico espero a que su compañera dijera algo, teniendo aun así la inquietud de si acaso no había mostrado algo de rudeza en el proceso.

- Esta bien - .Dejo escapar en un suspiro la niña de ojos escarlata, en un tono que denoto cierta resignación así como una pequeña risa quizás ante las palabras que recordaba desde que tenía memoria. – Una rata a final de cuentas, es un animal rastrero negro o gris que vive a costa de lo que los demás tiran ¿no?… ¿y si tienen razón en llamarme así?

Por la sorpresa que el castaño mostro fue más que notorio que nunca había pensado en una comparación así, lo cual a la vez le hizo torcer sus labios en una mueca de desaprobación clara.

- Momo-chan… - .susurro Natsuo al recordar cada una de esas burlas dirigidas hacia la susodicha, así como las crueles palabras con la que masacraban su persona. - ¿odias a esa gente?

- No - .La sorpresa en el Uchiha aumento ante la seguridad en las palabras en que la pequeña contesto. – El odio, la violencia así como las peleas no resuelven los problemas. Los insultos de hoy pueden convertirse en palabras dulces mañana.

- Creo… que no entiendo…

Momo tan solo mostro una dulce sonrisa ante la ingenuidad del castaño.

- Es decir que ante su odio… ¿Por qué responder con más odio?, a final de cuentas todo se vuelve un circulo vicioso del cual no podíamos salir. Ellos quizás me odien, tal vez repudien mi existencia o solo les divierta hacerle burla a mi condición - .La chica hizo una pausa en sus palabras, prolongando un silencio en el que sus ojos carmesí ascendieron hasta quedar a la altura de los castaños de su compañero quien hasta el momento había tenido completa atención a lo que esta decía. – pero el responder de la misma manera no es lo adecuado, por lo que solo me queda soportar los golpes que me lancen, algún día quizás se cansen… y… y…

La atención del chico no podía ser mayor, ciertamente la vacilación de Momo era algo que le estaba carcomiendo los nervios, lo que dentro de sí le hizo preguntarse si acaso alguna otra cosa le había causado tanta curiosidad como lo que la morena estaba a punto de decir en esos momentos.

- tal vez finalmente me aceptaran.

Natsuo abrió por completo su mirada, las palabras de su compañera ciertamente causarían admiración en unos, burla en otros ante la clásica diferencia de opiniones, sin embargo en el era diferente. El sentir era muto y es que prácticamente, el sufrimiento dentro del corazón de Momo era igual al que se escondía dentro del suyo, recordando como con anterioridad el había deseado lo mismo.

- Momo-chan… es igual a mí…

Y dentro de sus pensamientos aquella declaración tenía más peso de lo que cualquier pudo haber asegurado. Solo Natsuo conocía por completo lo que había vivido desde sus inicios, uno muy apacible y hermoso desde su punto de vista ya que pese a su extraña pérdida de memoria, había contado con el amor incondicional de su madre y las hermanas de esta quienes a su manera cuidaban de él. Una época muy feliz que pese a que no duro mucho mantenía dentro de su corazón.

Llegando la tragedia a su vida, desde entonces había ido conociendo a seres que se volvieron importantes en su vida: Sheeva, Lita y el resto de la manada Koha, Kurenai, Midori, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y su mascota Akamaru, todos ellos quienes después de su familia lo reconocieron y aceptaron como uno de los suyos por lo que era realmente. ¿Pero antes de eso?

Su vida era un infierno, simplemente un tormento que pese a que fuera difícil de recordar no podía evitarlo en ciertas noches en que su mente parecía conspirar en su contra con el afán de mantearlo despierto hasta horas muy tardías. Estaba solo, un niño solo sin nadie en quien contar y el cual según sabia por lo poco que algunos ninjas se habían dignado a decirle después de la matanza de su clan, tendría que permanecer oculto y no revelar nada sobre su procedencia original. Algo que a pesar de no entender muy bien obedeció al recordar cierta cita de su madre en la que ponía en claro que un buen niño siempre debía obedecer a los mayores.

Así entonces fue como se acostumbro a su soledad, fría y sombría que lo acompañaba a cualquier lugar al que fuera y es que, al caminar por las calles de su aldea ciertamente nadie lo notaba lo cual le hizo fijarse en las miradas de las personas en las cual no había odio aunque tampoco aprecio hacia él, solamente sentimientos vacios e inexpresivos. Al menos al ser odiado denotaba cierto reconocimiento que a pesar de ser negativo, a final de cuentas era eso, reconocimiento hacia la persona en que se canalizaban aquello. ¿Pero en su caso?

No existían, algo tan simple, pero a la vez tan cruel como era la verdad. Pensando que quizás en ese momento cualquiera que pudiera verlo pensaría que se trataba de un simple niño que en algún descuido de su irresponsable madre recorría aquellas calles sin supervisión alguna. A final de cuentas Natsuo tenía que reconocer algo que dijo Saphir y es que, en verdad la oscuridad habitaba dentro de su corazón, ¿y cómo no haberla si prácticamente esta había sido su única compañera en tantos años?, alejándose solo entre las platicas que solía tener con el recuerdo de su difunta madre el cual termino por catalogarlo entre los de su edad tal y como sucedía con Momo.

El recordar a la niña que compartía un sufrimiento parecido al suyo, el Uchiha concentro su mirada frente a él para toparse con un par de orbes escarlata que lo miraban con preocupación, lo que le llevo a sonreírle sutilmente ante el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente dándole la idea de una propuesta la cual comenzó a perder valides al recordar nuevamente las palabras de cierta demonio que involuntariamente, salieron de sus palabras para sorpresa del mismo Natsuo.

- Momo-chan… tú crees… ¿Qué la traición sea la esencia de la sociedad?

- ¿Uh?

El desconcierto en la pequeña morena hacia más que notoria su sorpresa, la cual el castaño compartía y es que aquello no era realmente algo que quisiera preguntar a los cuatro vientos, mas cuando ni siquiera tenía una respuesta propia que dar, aunque la duda que pensaría Momo sobre su comentario no dejo de acosarlo. Si ambos habían vivido situaciones parecidas quizás después de todo podrían ayudarse en algo…

- Yo creo… - .susurro finalmente Momo con una pequeña sonrisa, quizás proveniente de que alguien se dignara a pedir su opinión y en más de una ocasión. – Que los lazos, es decir las relaciones. Son la verdadera esencia de la sociedad.

Ahora el desconcierto se quedo únicamente con el Uchiha el cual amplio su mirada ante el comentario tan reversible que había recibido, si lo comparaba con el de Saphir claro.

- Eso lo sé porque… todos necesitamos de alguien para seguir adelante, ya que no es mucho lo que podamos hacer si permanecemos solos - .y sin que el chico lo esperara, la femenina de cabellos oscuros volvió su mirada sobre su hombro en dirección hacia las casas de campaña a su espalda quienes gracias al oscuro manto de cielo sobre ellos la iluminación lucia ahora más atractiva a su perspectiva. – Las personas de este lugar son una caravana de gitanos que usualmente viajan a través de los diferentes países ninjas, la mayoría de ellos son buenas personas pero como en todo círculo social también hay otras que son menos tolerables. Llegaron hace un par de años a la ciudad y usualmente dan algunas funciones y ofrecen algún servicio como la adivinación que es muy popular,

- Pareces conocer mucho de ellos.

- Es porque ellos me acogieron - .explico la morena con una sutil risa entre labios. – Yo viva anteriormente en las calles, haciendo lo posible por sobrevivir y sin un techo donde dormir, por lo que quizás el término "Rata" no sea tan inadecuado. En ese entonces quizás hubiera estado de acuerdo, después de todo desde que recuerdo nunca pude contar con nadie, tampoco tener lo que se llamaba confianza en los que me rodeaban y es que con todo el pueblo, incluso los niños maldiciéndome me resultaba algo difícil buscar un sustento en alguien más.

Natsuo tuvo dificultad para pasar saliva ante la atención inminente que ponía en las palabras de la niña quien en ese momento se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos.

- Todo aquello me lastimaba, en verdad mucho pero lo único que podía hacer era permanecer en soledad, donde pudiera llorar hasta que me sintiera satisfecha, buscando un desahogo que lejos de hacerme sentir mejor tan solo me dejaba una sensación de vacio... ¿puedes entenderlo? - .Ante la amable pregunta de Momo el chico tan solo asintió. Conocía perfectamente la sensación de vacio del que hablaba la femenina, después de todo era eso lo que lo había llevado a embotellar sus lágrimas que desde entonces sustituía ante la alegría y sonrisas que solía dar. – De ahí pensé "No le importo a nadie, nunca se preocuparan por mi", lo cual me hizo sentir aun mas tristeza ante la soledad que seguramente me esperaría, sin embargo… con el transcurrir de los años puede darme cuenta de algo…

- ¿De qué cosa? - .pregunto Natsuo con gran interés.

- De lo felices que eran todos a mi alrededor siempre que tenían a alguien en especial con ellos - .Momo suspiro tranquilamente, al son que elevaba su mirada hacia el manto azulado que los cubría, haciendo lo mismo el Uchiha con cierto interés. – y es que a pesar de que en esos momentos no lo entendía, dentro de mi sentía una punzante sensación de envidia… ¿Por qué ellos pueden tener a alguien a su lado?, ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser feliz como ellos?

-¿Fue cuando ellos llegaron?

- No ellos… ella - .contesto la morena ante la pregunta del castaño. – La abuela…

Y comenzando a divagar en sus pensamientos, Momo no pudo evitar que su mente la transportara hacia aquel atardecer en el que sus ojos observaron por primera vez a aquella venerable anciana en la que pudo por fin ver a través de sus rugosos y pequeños orbes un sentimiento que hasta ahora nadie había tenido por ella, compasión. Esa ocasión aun podía recordar como inconscientemente sus orbes escarlata se abrieron ante la expectación, sentada en un callejón envuelta en nada más que una manta vieja, ante una mujer mayor que lentamente aproximaba hacia ella sin importar lo andrajosa que lucía y es que tenía que admitirlo, en ese momento daba asco.

Su piel normalmente blanca no le servía por lo opaca que la suciedad del callejón la teñía, así como los el olor que a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como el del sucio hábitat en el que estaba, ciertamente podría repudiar a más de uno a su alrededor. La morena había retrocedido en ese entonces por inercia, después de todo no sabía las intenciones de la anciana y no sería la primera vez que alguien intentara lastimarla por lo que sin pesarlo dos veces había echado a correr en busca de escapar, lo que no paso debido a su torpe caminar que termino por hacerla caer directo en el concreto.

"_Pobre criaturita… ¿estás sola en el mundo?"_

Una sonrisa se esbozo en la pequeña morena, aun podía recordar la belleza y ternura que esas palabras le transmitieron en ese entonces, lo cual fue el mayormente la incito a volver su tímida mirada hacia la ancianita quien ya se habían inclinado con trabajo a su lado y sin importarle lo sucio del lugar, con una de sus arrugadas manos limpio cuidadosamente el rostro de una niña quien no podía dejar su sorpresa antelas acciones incondicionales de las que era víctima en ese momento, que pronto hicieron que en su interior una sensación cálida comenzara a recorrerla.

Cariño. Un sentimiento que quizás nunca espero tener y ahora, simplemente recibía. Un contacto ajeno con una persona que pese a sus malas condiciones se dignaba no solo a notar su presencia, sino a considerar lo que representaba su existencia, algo con lo que la niña no pudo pelear mas, llevándola a derramar un par de lágrimas que solo hicieron sonreír a la ancianita de cabellos plateados quien tomando un blanco pañuelo de entre su vestido azul florido se limito a limpiarla cuidadosamente, como si de su hija se tratara.

Un sentimiento que sin darse cuenta deseaba que nunca desapareciera, siendo quizás esa la razón que la impulso a aceptar sin chistear ante la pregunta de la adulta mayor sobre si deseaba ir con ella.

- Esa noble ancianita con la que siempre estaré en deuda, la abuela… fue la que acogió y ha cuidado de mí en estos años, a pesar de que no todos los que pertenecían a la caravana de la abuela estuvieron de acuerdo con que estuviera cerca - .y haciendo una pausa en sus palabras, Momo llevo sus grandes orbes carmesí hacia su compañero quien ahora mantenía un desconcierto en su mirada. – Con ella aprendí muchas cosas y después de lo que paso… creo que si no me hubiera encontrado ahora posiblemente… bueno no estaría aquí.

- Pero Momo-chan… aun así, ¿significa que tampoco en la caravana te aceptan?

- No del todo - .respondió la susodicha sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa. – No todos me aprecian aquí, pero lo que importa es quienes lo hace porque a final de cuentas todos nos necesitamos entre sí para coexistir. Por eso es que estoy segura de mi respuesta… Natsuo-kun, las relaciones son la esencia de las sociedad ya que sin importar los problemas que se dé entre sus miembros, todos tienen una determinada tarea que cumplir lo cual de no realizarla, solo llevara al fracaso conjunto.

Y sonriendo ampliamente la niña de cabellos oscuros mostro una linda faceta que hasta ahora Natsuo no había podido ver en ella, lo que aumento su sorpresa en conjunto a las palabras dichas anteriormente.

- ¡Aah, lo siento! - .se disculpo repentinamente Momo al hacer conciencia de todo lo que había estado hablando hasta ese momento, volviendo a su penoso semblante en el que un fuerte sonrojo atacaba sus mejillas. – Tu… solo me pediste la respuesta… de esa pregunta y yo e estado aquí parloteando sin cesar… perdóname pero… es que me sentía tan bien hablando contigo y yo… bueno…

Sin embargo lo único que atino a hacer el castaño ante la imagen tan tímida de su compañera, fue soltar una ligera risa al son que acariciaba sutilmente la nuca de la niña quien sin comprender observo fijamente a Natsuo con cierta incredulidad.

- Yo también me siento bien hablando contigo, a decir verdad te agradezco que haya tenido la confianza de contarme tu historia - .explico Natsuo al son que retiraba la mano con la que acariciaba sus cabellos y se levantaba, alejándose un poco de la sombra del árbol con el único afán de tener una mejor vista del nocturno cielo. – La verdad es que estaba muy confundido, no sabía que pensar y de cierta forma, estaba dudando de todo lo que conocía pero gracias a lo que dijiste… e recuperado nuevamente la confianza en lo que siempre había creído.

Y volviéndose hacia la niña, en muestra de que sus palabras no eran broma fueron respaldadas por la usual sonrisa que el castaño solía dar hasta en las peores situaciones. Sonrisa que fue por primera vez vista por una sorprendida Momo quien a pesar de su corta edad, tuvo que admitir que el chico tenía un sutil y peculiar atractivo. Lo que la llevo a sonrojarse casi de inmediato al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

- Gracias por todo, Momo-chan.

- El placer… fue mío - .contesto poco después la niña correspondiendo a la sonrisa antes dada.

Y sin decir nada mas ambos se sonrieron, al son que levantaban sus miradas hacia lo más alto del cielo par así disfrutar de un apacible silencio muto, el cual pese a todo fue interrumpido ante algo que se estaba haciendo obvio…

- Oh no, ya es muy tarde… ¡Seguramente Sophia-chan me va a matar!

- ¿Uh?

Ciertamente quien quiera que fuera esa mencionada Sophia debía ser alguien que inspirara terror y miedo, el cual juzgaba ante la desesperación obvia del castaño que ahora se daba de topes contra uno de los arboles mientras buscaba con ansias el camino que lo llevara de vuelta a la aldea, situación que a pesar de todo provoco cierta gracia en Momo a costa de su recién acompañante.

- Sigue recto en esa dirección, no tiene pierde - .comento finalmente la morena al son que se acercaba algunos pasos hacia el castaño para señalar mejor el camino que debía tomar. – lamento haberte quitado tanto tiempo pero… me dio gusto conocerte.

- Si, a mi también - .respondió Natsuo con una sonrisa nerviosa, cualquier cosa que Sophia le hiciera como castigo tendría que esperar ya que la petición original del castaño, que se había reforzado después de conocer más a fondo a la femenina frente a sus ojos era algo que pensaba decirle antes de abandonar el lugar. – Momo-chan yo estaba pensando… en que si no te molesta que tu y yo bueno… ¿fuéramos amigos?

- ¿A-Amigos? - .fue la respuesta de Momo la cual acompañada de una sorpresa demasiado notoria, así como el desconcierto y angustia provoco en el Uchiha la duda de si acaso no se había sobrepasado con la última propuesta, si tenía que ser sincero la chica de cabellos oscuros le agradaba pero su falta en cuanto a conocimiento en relaciones personales salía a relucir en situaciones de ese tipo. - ¿N-No te importa… pedirme algo así… a mi?

- No. Me agradas y me gustaría seguir viéndote así que, ¿Amigos?

Ciertamente la inocencia de Natsuo salía mucho a relucir en esos aspectos, tuvo que admitir Momo quien pensaba en lo directa y sincera que había sido la respuesta del castaño al cual finalmente le correspondió el gesto con una mirada comprensible.

- Si… en verdad me gustaría mucho.

Y asintiendo el castaño le dedico una última sonrisa antes de saltar a la rama de un árbol, desde donde observo como la morena le indicaba nuevamente la dirección que debía seguir.

- Nos vemos Momo-chan. Cuando pueda vendré a verte.

Así diciendo sus últimas palabras el chico dio un nuevo salto hacia el próximo árbol, repitiendo esa acción hasta perderse de vista en los ojos escarlata de la pequeña Momo que aun observaba hacia en la dirección que su ahora amigo había partido, quizás ante la expectativa de algo que no esperaba que pasara en ese día… o pronto en su vida.

- Un amigo… - .susurro en voz suave la niña ante una felicidad que le era difícil contener. – el primero...

Al mismo tiempo entre las copas de los arboles, un Uchiha cruzaba sin detenerse en busca de llegar prontamente a la ciudad y con esto, retomar el camino hacia casa. Su semblante había cambiado, denotando ahora una característica felicidad que nuevamente lo invadía después de una larga depresión causada por cierta demonio de cabellos celestes.

Para su sorpresa, su recuperación fue algo sorpresivo siendo aquella niña de cabellos oscuros a la que intento ayudar anteriormente, la cual a final de cuentas fue la que acudió en su salvación ante las palabras no solo dulces sino sabias que las experiencias a través de su desdichada vida le habían otorgado.

Natsuo siempre mantuvo la creencia en que había personas que sufrían más de lo que él lo hacía, quizás Momo era la representación en carne y hueso ya que a pesar de tener dolores parecidos, quizás su pasado era más turbio que el propio. Aun así era algo que ambos mantenían en mente para salir adelante, lo cual era el motivo quizás de que tomara rápidamente aprecio hacia ella.

"¿Los lazos que había formado representarían acaso un obstáculo en la meta que seguía?" se preguntaba el castaño durante su ascensión a través de los arboles. Aun no podía darse una respuesta clara, pero esperaba dentro de su corazón que no fuera verdad... de lo contario, ¿sería capaz de siquiera intentar romper todo lo que solía atarlo a alguien?

* * *

Cerca de una hora después el infante de cabellos alborotados y castaños ocupaba un lugar un tanto particular en las alturas, sentado sobre un anuncio decorado con luces verdes de neón el cual permanecía suspendido gracias a un par de tubos que se aferraban a uno de los edificios más grandes de la aldea, o al menos uno de ellos considerando la majestuosa vista que tenía el infante al encontrarse en medio de todo el complejo.

- Veamos… estoy seguro que el camino a casa es por aquí…

Para su desgracia, su pésimo sentido de la orientación había actuado en su contra. Nuevamente. Por lo que sin preocuparse mucho Natsuo admitió que estaba perdido siendo esa la razón principal de su alta posición, desde la cual intentaba encontrar nuevamente aquel puente donde se había detenido al menos un par de veces en ese día, quizás así podría orientarse nuevamente.

Una buena idea quizás sin embargo con un pequeño inconveniente, sin un conocimiento básico sobre las áreas que componían el lugar en el que se encontraba, el ubicarse resultaba ser un gran problema más aun si se intentaba hacer a mitad de la noche.

El chico suspiro pesadamente, encontrar el camino no sería tan fácil pero a final de cuentas tenía una noche por delante, sin mencionar que la posición tan elevada que mantenía así como las construcción situadas tan próximamente a la que se encontraba parecían incitarlo a divertirse un poco al menos en ese momento. A lo cual se decidido finalmente al iniciar algo que a pesar de comenzar como un entrenamiento mas, ahora representaba para él un método de entretenimiento personal.

El Uchiha salto desde las alturas, cayendo hacia abajo a una velocidad en la que el viento lo golpeaba directamente, otorgándole una sensación refrescante que solo podía obtener de esa manera y a la cual se entregaba por completo cerrando un momento sus ojos, solo para instantes después apoyarse en las paredes de alguna edificación cercana que utilizaría tan solo para darse un impulso para volar algunos instantes en los aires, antes de volver a pisar algún techo y echarse a correr en una fugaz carrera a través de los cientos de plataformas que para su diversión aun podía utilizar en sus maniobras y alocadas piruetas que solo daban una muestra de su nata habilidad ninja.

Su velocidad era mejor que buena, excelente, lo que se denoto cuando los ninjas de elite encargados de vigilar comúnmente la seguridad de su aldea no alertaron como una pequeña sombra pasaba a través de sus posiciones, siendo esta demasiada escurridiza y veloz como para que alguien si quiera notara el sonido del viento a sus alrededores. Sin darse cuenta el mismo castaño, los resultados de su entrenamiento comenzaban a mostrarse.

Se sentía vivo nuevamente, alegre y con una moralidad que le sería difícil a cualquiera tirar al menos esa noche, lo cual demostraba a través de las pirueta que realizaba en los momentos en que se encontraba en al aire, momentos que la brisa aprovechaba para acariciar su rostro y jugar con su alborotado cabello.

- ¿Uh?... ese olor…

Susurro el castaño frenándose de golpe al sentir un aroma peculiar en el ambiente, quedando suspendido en el aire pero a pesar de todo manteniendo el impulso que se había otorgado así mismo para llegar al siguiente complejo del cual se sujeto gracias a un par de tubos de metal que seguramente se conectarían a un aparato del mismo. Así aun a pesar de mantener una posición incomoda, con un vacio de aproximadamente tres metros a sus pies el Uchiha busco el origen de ese olor, era uno conocida no podía negarlo ya que al menos la dueña del mismo le había impactado su puño unas tres veces justo en el rostro.

- Sophia-chan… ¿esta por aquí? - .Pregunto desconcertando antes de recordar que generalmente a estas horas la femenina ya no se encontraba en casa, después de todo que el día anterior no saliera no significaba que sería lo mismo en el presente.

Natsuo dirigió su vista hacia las calles bajo sus pies, el olor se hacía cada vez más presente lo cual le indicaba que la chica debería estar pasando justo debajo de él, por lo que tendría que descender un poco ya que con su vista actual no podía observarla aunque quisiera.

Así entonces, soltó su agarre de los tubos de metal ante la evidente caída la cual sin embargo freno de golpe al imponer su mano en la pared junto a él, comenzando así un ligero descenso que logro al colocar su peso sobre el muro junto a él para así resbalar lentamente en un silencioso deslizamiento que conforme descendía le mostraba más detalles del panorama a sus pies.

Efectivamente Sophia se encontraba ahí, fue lo primero que comprobó Natsuo al encontrarse con la imagen de su compañera quien vestida tan formal como solía hacerlo en sus salidas ahora parecía encaminarse hacia la entrada de ese complejo del cual Natsuo ciertamente no tenía idea del porque, preguntándose sobre lo que acaba de ver hasta llegar a una altura en la que un letrero violáceo de león comenzó a incomodarle la vista.

- ¿Rizumu? - .se pregunto antes de patear la pared con una sutil fuerza con el de impulsarse hacia el edificio frente a él, contemplando mejor el lugar en el que Sophia entro momentos anteriores, siendo lo único que llamo su atención el hecho de que mujeres y hombres mayores entraban frecuentemente, además de la iluminación tan intensa con la que contaba. - ¿Este es el lugar al que vendrá todas las noches?...

Sin embargo no podía contestar a aquella pregunta, a decir verdad ahora que lo pensaba lo que sabía de su compañera era muy poco, teniendo nula información de su pasado, su vida y también las metas que tenía ya fueran en el torneo o como una ninja incluso su persona.

Natsuo no se movió de su lugar, aquellos pensamientos comenzaban a acosarlo terriblemente y pronto se encontró ante la tentativa idea de entrar en ese lugar con la intención de enterarse un poco más de lo que transitaba en la vida de Sophia. "¿Pero eso no era entrometerse?" se pregunto al son que se inclinaba sobre los barandales frente a él y con una vista fija, descansaba su cuerpo pesadamente con intención de meditar al menos un poco la situación.

Nunca se había considerado una persona entrometida, por lo que el deseo por saber más de la peli azul ciertamente lo estaba desconcertando. Aunque tomando en cuenta las situaciones, Sophia nunca se había interesado en el entonces… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo en ella?

El Uchiha como señal tan solo emitió un pesado respiro mientras que las luces de neón lo iluminaban, se conocía perfectamente para saber la respuesta de su anterior pregunta.

* * *

Natsuo se preguntaba por sexta vez como es que su curiosidad lo había vencido nuevamente justo en el momento en el que se las arreglaba para de un salto, quedar colgado de cabeza en el tejado de los adentros de aquel lugar que Natsuo desconocía era un cabaret, justo a tiempo para evitar ser visto por algunos de los posibles clientes quienes en ese momento parecían apurados en entrar y recorrer el pasillo hacia donde seguramente se estaría llevando a cabo una fiesta, al menos por la música que se escuchaba al final de este cualquiera lo aseguraría.

El Uchiha aguardo unos momentos antes de seguir, apoyando tanto pies y manos en el techo para así recorrerlo como si de una araña humana se tratara y es que, desde que había decidido entrar ahí la idea de hacerlo como un simple cliente no parecía ser muy buena, después de todo nadie a la vista tenía una edad similar a la que el poseía y no se arriesgaría a que le prohibieran la entrada por un descuido, por lo que a pesar de lo que pasara estaba más que decidido a descubrir ese lugar a hurtadillas si era necesario.

Al principio no resulto algo difícil, la oscura alfombra azul así como los muros blanquecinos, en conjunto con el techo oscuro así como las plantas decorativas de alguna forma le daban las herramientas para mantenerse oculto o solo causar una pequeña distracción para así seguir avanzando, mientras que con la seguridad y ninjas encargados se limitaba a suavizar su andar y moderar sus respiraciones al grado de parecer que nadie estaba ahí realmente, todo gracias a los recientes entrenamientos a los que Hayabusa lo había sometido lo cual le hizo preguntarse que le diría su maestro si sabia en que los había empleado recientemente.

Pese a todo, al fin Natsuo creyó haber dado con lo que buscaba, encontrándose ahora en una lujosa sala no muy grande o pequeña, quizás tamaño medio la cual decorada con una alfombra roja, lucia algunas mesas con manteles blancos sobre ellas las cuales eran rodeadas por algunas sillas de las cuales la mayoría ya estaban ocupados por hombres y mujeres quienes en ese momento centraban su atención en el escenario frente a ellos en donde un sujeto parecía estar hablando con una voz que hasta el mismo castaño pudo escuchar perfectamente, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si acaso el extraño aparato que tenía en la maño le ayudaba en eso.

Siguiendo con su inspección pudo además notar como detrás de todo una cortina de color carmín decoraba el fondo del escenario, así como todos los presentes ordenaban constantemente a un algunos meseros, lo que desde el punto de vista del castaño no eran más que extrañas bebidas que le hicieron preguntarse si sabrían bien al considerar la cantidad que algunos ya habían ingerido.

Natsuo a pesar de desconocer mucho de ese tipo de lugares pudo asegurar dos cosas: una era que todos en el lugar parecían bastante felices y animados, La segunda: Sophia al juzgar por su olor debía encontrarse muy cerca.

Agudizando sus sentidos entonces, sigilosamente descendió a costa de uno de los pilares que sostenían el lugar, manteniéndose siempre cercano a este hasta que pudo ver como algunos tubos se incrustaban en el cimiento, extendiéndose hasta atravesar el cuadrilátero que los soportes formaban, un lugar ideal desde donde podría observar lo que ocurría en el escenario por lo que tomando nuevamente un ligero impulso, el chico se situó sobre estos agradeciendo por primera vez su portátil tamaño y es que la sombra que los pilares creaban lo cubrían perfectamente, siempre y cuando no hiciera algún movimiento.

Fue el sonido de aplausos conjuntos lo que llamo entonces su atención, volviendo su mirada para notar como ahora el presentador de aquel espectáculo abandonaba finalmente la plataforma alta, abriéndose instantes después la cortina carmesí de par en par, revelando así la presencia de cierta femenina responsable de que estuviera dentro de aquel lugar… fuera lo que fuera.

Sophia permanencia en el centro del escenario, sentada sobre un ligero banco de madera en el que cruzaba ligeramente sus pies para así sostener mejor lo que Natsuo no pudo identificar como guitarra la cual aun parecía esta afinando, concentrando ambas manos en el agarre de la misma mientras que su semblante frio permanecía implacable ante una multitud quien tan solo guardo silencio, aunque algunos piropos nos e hicieron esperar de los cuales la mayoría, el niño de ojos grisáceos no entendió nada.

El castaño permaneció inerte en sus movimientos y con su vista fija en su compañera, ciertamente el aterrador silencio lo tenía al borde de la ansiedad ante el desconcierto de lo que haría a continuación la chica de cabellos bicolor, aunque al juzgar por la atención de todos en ese salón ciertamente parecía que no era el único.

Finalmente un pequeño quejido por parte de Sophia, en el que pareció querer aclarar su voz dio inicio con todo…

**Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru**

**(Cobijada por las sombras de los árboles instigadas por el viento, estoy llorando tirada boca abajo.)  
Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita**

**(Estuve viendo una versión de mi misma que no conocía.)  
Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA**

**(En guitarra toco la melodía de aquel que ha fallecido.)  
Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite**

**(Una estrella cae como lamento por aquel que no será visto nunca más.)**

Un suave canto fue lo que salió de femenina, quien aun sin emitir algún rasgueo en aquella guitarra entono una dulce y melodiosa melodía que por la expresión de los oyentes era más que bienvenida, siendo una buena demostración a capela al menos hasta el momento en el que un fondo musical que cualquier conocedor identificaría como sonidos de piano intervino en el lugar.

**Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo**

**(No importa cuánto grite que no te vayas,)  
ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake**

**(los pétalos anaranjados no harán más que desprenderse silenciosamente.)  
Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta**

**(Ya guardadas en mi suave frente,)  
Te no hira no kioku haruka**

**(las memorias en la palma de mi mano, las mandare lejos)  
Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku**

**(mi eterno adiós rasgueo)  
**

Desde las alturas Natsuo estaba más que sorprendido ante la actuación de su compañera y es que, el encontrarla ahí entonando una canción era lo ultimo con lo que esperaba ver, poniendo especial atención primeramente en su voz la cual podía asegurar que era hermosa, cuando no se ponía histérica y mandona claro, disfrutando ahora en que podía escucharla de otra manera.

El hermoso canto de la chica de cabellos bicolor continuo, acompañada de aquella bella melodía de piano que de cierta forma causaba un efecto relajados en todos a su alrededor, lo cual Natsuo sintió al notar como esta lo había llevado a recargarse en el pilar a su lado, siendo sacado repentinamente del trance por el rasgueo repentino de la guitarra que la chica hasta ahora había mantenido pasiva, demostrando con esto una más de sus cualidades y es que la manera en como rasgaba las cuerdas de aquel instrumento denotaba una gran maestría de su parte.

**Yasashii te ni sugaru kodomo no kokoro wo**

**(El corazón de un infante aferrándose a una mano amable,)  
Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu**

**(es arrancado por las abrasadoras ruedas que avanzan.)  
Yuku hito no nageki wo kanadete GITAARA  
(En guitarra toco mi lamento por aquel que ha fallecido.)  
Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite  
(Las cuerdas de mi pecho son rasgueadas violentamente.)**

El ritmo de la canción había aumentado, guiados por los rasgueos en la guitarra que Sophia hábilmente provocaba que pese a todo no le impidió sincronizar la letra de su canción con el ritmo, al igual que algunas luces en el escenario que causaban una iluminación notable que solo realzaba la puesta en escena que la femenina realizaba en ese momento.

**Aa kanashimi ni somaranai shirosa de**

**(En la total blancura aún sin teñirse de tristeza,)  
ORENJI no hanabira yureteta natsu no kage ni**

**(los pétalos anaranjados fueron desprendidos durante una sombra del verano.)  
Yawarakana hitai wo nakushite mo**

**(Y Aunque mi suave frente se perdiera,)  
Akaku someta suna haruka koete yuku**

**(atravesaría desde la lejana arena teñida de rojo:)  
Sayonara no RIZUMU**

**(el ritmo del adiós.)**

Todos disfrutaban de aquella dulce melodía, pero por alguna razón Natsuo no podía, ciertamente al poner énfasis en la letra que cantaba la chica lo único que le provoco fue un vacio dentro del corazón. Para cualquiera podría ser solo eso, una simple canción compuesta con el único fin de entretener. ¿Pero lo era?

Al menos el no lo sentía así, quizás era muy sutil pero ciertamente los ojos de Sophia en ese momento, aun entre la concentración que llevaba el sincronizar su voz con la guitarra y el piano de fondo mostraba sutilmente aquellas señales, la de un profundo sufrimiento escondida en el fondo de su alma y el cual quizás, salía a relucir ante la canción que en esos momentos entonaba.

Sin darse cuenta, el pequeño castaño perdía progresivamente el buen ánimo que lo caracterizaba conforme las letras de aquella triste balada continuaban. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sintió su garganta seca lo cual le provoco dificultad al intentar pasar saliva, quizás ante la tortuosa sensación en su interior. Su atención seguía en Sophia, pero no en la que permanecía frente a sus ojos sino en la aguerrida y fría persona que hasta ahora se había mostrado hacia él.

**Omoide wo yakitsukushite susumu daichi ni**

**(En este mundo cambiante, lleno de recuerdos grabados,)  
Natsukashiku me fuite yuku mono ga aru no**

**(siempre hay algo brotando lleno de nostalgia.)  
**

Progresivamente el recuerdo de sus momentos juntos, que no eran muchos pero si variados, comenzaron a recorrer su mente pasando una y otra vez los gritos, insultos y ataques que constantemente la femenina solía darle, dándose cuenta de que por primera vez se estaba cuestionando profundamente el carácter de su compañera. ¿Acaso aquella canción estaba revelando algo sobre la misma?

La femenina de cabellos bicolor hizo una pausa en sus palabras, pero no en sus rasgueos que continuaron dando ambiente a aquel silencioso lugar, al que disimuladamente le daba una inspección con su mirada como si quisiera comprobar algo que estuviera incomodándole, llevando lentamente sus orbes a través del salón hasta que estos dieron finalmente con el techo del mismo, sobre el que a pesar de todo no pudo observar nada notando el aparente vacio entre la oscuridad aun en los pilares que sostenían el complejo.

**Akatsuki no kuruma wo miokutte**

**(Despidiendo al carruaje del alba,)  
ORENJI no hanabira yureteru ima mo dokoka**

**(esos pétalos anaranjados se están desprendiendo en algún lugar, aún ahora.)  
Itsuka mita yasurakana yoake wo**

**(Hasta que no tenga otra vez en mis manos, )  
Mou ichido te ni suru made**

**(el pacífico amanecer que alguna vez vi, )  
Kesanaide tomoshibi**

**(no dejen que la luz se apague:)  
Kuruma ha mawaru yo**

**(Las ruedas están andando)**

No tenia caso, debió pensar Sophia acelerando un poco el ritmo de su guitarra para así continuar con la ultima parte de su balada en la que sus sentimientos contenidos luchaban por permanecer donde debían estar, en su interior. Al mismo tiempo ya en el tejado de aquel edificio, un pensativo castaño se encontraba ya en las afueras del complejo en donde a pesar de todo, le parecía poder escuchar las ultimas notas de su dolida compañera.

Una dulce pero torturadora melodía proveniente del corazón, fue lo único que pudo declarar Natsuo al no poder creer que de una voz tan hermosa pudiera expresar un lamento semejante al que sentía dentro de sí. El sufrimiento ajeno debía ser mayor, después de todo lo que el Uchiha había captado era apenas el sentir que la torturada alma de la gélida chica que seguramente dentro de la peli azul debía sentirse aun peor.

- Sophia-chan… esta sufriendo…

Su susurro solo fue escuchado esa noche por el viento, el cual jugaba delicadamente con sus cabellos castaños lo cual no evito que sus grisáceos ojos se elevaran a las alturas hasta toparse con la hermosa luna de aquella noche, al mismo tiempo que en el escenario. Sophia terminaba de dar los últimos rasgueos en la guitarra que dieron como consecuencia un vacio dentro de sí misma que ni siquiera los aplausos pudieron reprimir.

Continuara...

* * *

Bien un capitulo mas en el que avanzo un poco mas la historia e intento probar un nuevo concepto que pese a que podria no resultar, no podia dejar de intentarlo. Para todos aquellos que esten interesados en la cancion que sophia canto se llama "Akatsuki no kuruma" del grupo FictionJunction YUUKA.

Bien creo que fuera de eso no hay mucho que decir salvo que ademas de los agradecimientos que siempre doy a aquellos que siguen la historia, avisar que posiblemente me tome un pequeño descanso de una semana antes de volver a publicar, lo siento por eso pero las cosas en la universidad se pusieron un poco pesadas, aun asi espero traerles la continuacion pronto asi que hasta ese momento, nos vemos en el 32.

Saludos y gracias por su comprension.


	32. Capitulo 32 Dos almas en conflicto

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 32 – Dos almas en conflicto_

Cerca de dos horas pasado desde que el castaño había decidido irrumpir en aquel establecimiento en donde un misterio sobre aquella chica con la que compartía hogar hace un par de semanas se había revelado. Al menos ya sabía porque siempre salía y llegaba a horas tan tardías, ¿era algo bueno no?

"No, no lo era" se dijo a sí mismo al recordar la triste balada que la chica y su cautivadora voz habían entonado en ese entonces, la cual aun a pesar del tiempo transcurrido mantenían al castaño en una meditación profunda en busca de intentar comprender el dolor que sus palabras transmitían, lo cual aun no lograba. Al menos el regreso a casa fue algo que pudo agradecer y es que en medio de sus confusiones, quizás de manera inconsciente sus pasos lo habían conducido hasta el hogar, en donde sin espera busco su lugar de descanso donde se planteo dormir y buscar respuestas al día siguiente.

¿Y porque no lo había hecho?, simplemente no podía. Aquella duda lo estaba carcomiendo en su interior siendo esto la razón principal de su reciente insomnio, que ni siquiera el cambio de posiciones recientes a través de su pequeño cubículo lograban espantarlo. Tal y como recientemente trataba al darle ahora la espalda a la puerta del armario al son que por enésima ocasión en esa noche cerraba sus descoloridos orbes en busca del sueño que tanto confort necesitaba.

Había sido un día turbio y agotador. Quizás no había utilizado la fuerza que normalmente requeriría para sus entrenamientos diarios, sin embargo la carga emocional que su mente había recibido ese día en verdad lo tenía fatigado, a final de cuentas la experiencia a través de sus años de soledad le ayudaría a descubrir que muchas veces las heridas a través de su cuerpo no eran el mayor dolor que podía experimentar, sino las mentales que quemaban dentro de su alma dejando cicatrices que además de no sanar también podrían abrirse nuevamente con tanta facilidad siempre y cuando supiera cómo hacerse.

1,2, 3 minutos paso en silencio el joven castaño intentando tranquilizarse, manteniendo una lenta respiración así como un movimiento casi nulo que progresivamente lo guiaban finalmente hacia donde él quería, a un sueño apacible y necesitado por el que se dejo seducir sin chistear. Tranquilidad absoluta… al fin la sentía venir, estando tan inmersa su atención hacia esto que el crujir de la puerta principal al abrirse fue un sonido que paso desapercibido a sus oídos, al igual que algo golpeando el piso al igual que los rápidos pasos en la dirección en que se encontraba, sacándolo finalmente de trance el fuerte golpe que la puerta de aquel closet hizo al abrirse de una manera tan brusca que a su vez provoco en el Uchiha un gélido sentir que en ese momento lo paralizo por completo.

- Levántate…

La gélida voz de Sophia resonó en el pequeño cubículo, el cual por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse tan frio como el tono de la femenina quien después de aquella petición permanecía en silencio, pero si apartar su vista hacia el pequeño Uchiha quien dándole la espalda se encontraba inmóvil. Estaba despierto, eso era algo claro por sus orbes abiertos y dilatados ante una circunstancia que pese a desconocer, temía.

Natsuo tenía miedo, no sabía porque pero extrañamente un reciente terror estaba dominando su cuerpo que en esos momentos le hacía sentir como si la consistencia de sus músculos estuvieran hechos de plomo. Pese a todo el chico se incorporo lentamente, o al menos eso trato al sentir que en verdad su peso corporal parecía haber aumentado al menos un par de toneladas en ese momento.

- ¡Que te levantes! - .Exclamo finalmente la peli azul con un notorio enfado, el cual respaldo sorpresivamente por la manera tan agresiva en que tomo a su compañero por el cuello y lo alzo sobre su vista, dejándolo de esa manera suspendido alrededor de 20 centímetros sobre el suelo. – ¿¡Que es lo que hacías en ese lugar!

Natsuo no contesto, el enojo en la femenina ciertamente era épico aunque quizás el hecho de estar siendo sujetado de su cuello de tal manera que le fuera difícil articular alguna palabra podría ayudar a su repentina mudez y es que lo único que en ese momento salían de sus labios eran los quejidos ante la falta de oxigeno.

El Uchiha solo estuvo seguro de algo, la furia de su compañera no sería calmada tan fácilmente esta vez… era eso o que tenían una simple discusión como compañeros de vivienda casual, eso claro contando que entre las normas establecidas "matar a tu compañero" estuviera legalmente permitida.

- ¿¡Que es lo que estabas haciendo en ese lugar! - .Y aumentando un poco la presión en el cuello del agredido, Sophia agudizo su mirada al son que apretaba los diente en señal de su completo enojo, sin importarle el nuevo gemido que le había provocado y lo cerca que estaba realmente de matarlo.

Estaba muriendo, el chico lo sabía y es que el pasar tantas batallas así como el tener que arreglárselas en su solitaria sobrevivencia le habían hecho tener una buena percepción de lo que se sentía el comenzar a pasar al otro lado, como vulgarmente lo había escuchado de algunas personas aunque esta vez, todo era diferente. En ocasiones anteriores generalmente el intento de asesinato corría por parte de enemigos que por alguna u otra razón ansiaban ver su sangre correr, otras por animales salvajes que ya fuera por instinto o salvajismo estarían más que ansiosos con hacerlo trizas, pero ahora…

Sophia se mantenía firme, notando de un momento a otro como aun con la poca fuerza que tenía su molesto compañero ascendía ambos brazos a través de los de la femenina, hasta tocar sus muñecas en un intento por liberarse del mortal apretón en el que lo envolvía. Que no se atreviera a lastimar mujeres no significaba que dejaría que lo mataran tranquilamente. Su desesperación era más que obvia, lo pudo notar la peli azul aun entre su enfado que canalizaba a través de la fuerza que utilizaba ahora para sofocar a su compañero el cual después de algunos segundos dejo de luchar, cayendo sus brazos a sus costados al son que sus parpados comenzaban a cerrar se involuntariamente.

-… ¿Por qué?... - .susurro antes de arrojar finalmente a Natsuo en contra de una pared cercana donde después de impactarse, cayó por inercia en el piso donde se golpeo de lleno en el rostro. - ¡Dilo!

Por obvias razones el Uchiha no emitió una pronta respuesta. Las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento eran demasiado forzosas como para hacer algo más que forzar a su organismo a intentar precipitadamente de obtener todo el oxigeno necesario y es que, Natsuo podía jugarlo, lo cual respaldaba a través de sus vidriosos ojos los cuales delatados reflejaban el terror absoluto que aquella experiencia mortal le había dado.

Su cuerpo le dolía, lo cual se amplificaba ante cada respiración que en su agitada condición tenía que dar y es que de alguna manera, Sophia se las había arreglado para cortar sus funciones vitales a tal grado de casi matar sus funciones corporales, solo para en el último segundo dejar que las puertas del otro mundo se cerraran ante él para así hacerlo pasar por el tortuoso proceso de recuperación por el que ahora se veía obligado a transitar.

- No me engañaras… puedo sentir tu asquerosa presencia y definitivamente se que estabas en el cabaret, así que no lo preguntare mas… - .y como respaldo de su reciente amenaza Sophia se acerco hasta el castaño, inclinándose un poco hacia él para así tomar algunos de sus mechones con el fin de levantar de manera brusca su rostro para así mirarlo fijamente. - ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?

- Tan solo… quería verte… - .fue la respuesta entrecortada del infante quien luchaba por hablar aun entre el dolor que esto le provocaba. -…No quería hacer nada malo… es solo que yo… no sé nada de ti… se supone que eres mi compañera, yo solo quiero conocerte mas... Quiero ayudarte si es…

- ¿Ayudarme? - .pregunto con un tono sarcástico la chica de cabellos bicolor, como si aquello le hubiera parecido una broma de pésimo gusto. - ¿¡Acaso te pedí ayuda!

Y lo próximo que sintió Natsuo fue como su rostro era nuevamente impactado contra el suelo que en ese momento al menos había cedido medio centímetro ante la fuerza prepotente de la peli azul, ya que a pesar de no verlo aun podía sentir como lo tenía sujeto por la nuca.

- ¡No, nunca! - .Y sin que el castaño lo esperara una sensación aplastante le fue otorgada en su espalda que provoco que se hundiera mas entre las tablas del piso, seguramente producto de un pisotón cortesía de Sophia. -…Creí haberte dejado claro que nada saldría de esto, pensé que entenderías que tu presencia no hace más que repugnarme…

Y ante cada aclaración que la femenina realizaba, las tablas que adornaban el piso se sumían mas entre cada pisotón de la que era víctima en ese momento el pequeño Uchiha.

- Creí que te quedaría claro que no habría nada entre nosotros, Creí que te alejarías si te ignoraba lo suficiente… ¡Te odio, te aborrezco, me das asco!... lo sabes perfectamente y aun así… te atreviste a entrometerte en algo que no te incumbía…- .Declaro cruelmente entre las constantes agresión hacia su compañero el cual ya se encontraba al menos unos tres centímetros por debajo del nivel normal de suelo. – Entonces… porque… ¿Por qué sigues intentando acercarte?

Aquella pregunta pareció querer tener una respuesta del chico, quien sin embargo guardo silencio ante la femenina quien respirada agitada en un intento por contener su ira y es que en ese momento, todos los recuerdos vividos en compañía del molesto castaño debajo de él salieron a flote, sobresaliendo siempre aquellos en los que con su apacible sonrisa, ingenuidad nata pero a la vez molesta creaba situaciones que solían molestarla más que cualquier otro ser hubiera logrado hacerlo en los últimos años.

- Porque… te necesito… - .susurro débilmente Natsuo después de unos segundos de silencio, en el que aun a pesar de la reciente paliza su cuerpo lentamente trataba de incorporarse entre las ya rotas tablas del piso. – y tú me necesitas… era lo que creía pero ahora… estoy seguro que es así…

- ¿Seguro?... ¿¡Seguro! - .evidentemente el último comentario del chico no fue bien recibido por la femenina, resultando ser un detonante que provoco un arranque de ira en la chica quien sin esperar más tomo al incrédulo enano quien solo sintió como era sujetado ahora por las solapas de su playera y situado bruscamente contra la pared contra la que se golpeo. – Yo no necesito a un enano imbécil como tú para nada… ¡No necesito a nadie!

Y a pesar de estar situado entre la espada y la pared, así como el miedo que la mirada furiosa de Sophia lanzaba directamente hacia él, Natsuo se atrevió a hablar.

- Todos necesitamos a alguien… - .susurro al son que desviaba una mirada que transmitía una tristeza que fácilmente se perdió entre la oscuridad de la morada. -…Eres muy fuerte… algo me dice que has tenido que soportar demasiado a través de tu vida y lo sigues haciendo… pero no tienes que hacerlo sola… ya no…

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tu vas a ayudarme? - .se burlo cruelmente ante las dulces palabras que el castaño en ese momento le decía, escupiendo cada una de ellas y lanzándolas lejos en una clara muestra de desprecio que pese a todo Natsuo pudo captar fácilmente. – Te lo dije… no te necesito a ti ni a nadie… no confió en ti, ni en el maestro… mucho menos en alguien de esta estúpida aldea… solo puedo confiar en mí misma...

Y con intenciones de dejarlo claro, la femenina apretó fuertemente la prenda de la que sujetaba a su compañero para así aproximarlo de tal manera que sus ojos quedaran tan cercanos, que los sentimientos que le transmitía quedaran más que obvios.

- Solo en mí y en nadie más.

- Todos necesitamos de alguien… - .insisto el castaño tomando fuerzas al recordar las palabras recitadas por Momo horas anteriores. – nadie llega muy lejos solo… necesitas apoyo… por favor, solo quiero ayudarte… tan solo quiero ser tu amigo…

- ¿Amigo?... - .lo imito en un tono sombrío la femenina antes de hacerlo probar nuevamente el sabor de las tablas del piso. - ¡A la mierda los amigos!

Era algo increíble el ver las emociones contenidas de la chica y es que toda palabra que parecía brotar del castaño, resultaba ser solo un motivo más para que su furia fuera creciendo a un nivel en el que Natsuo no sabía si se encontraría a salvo cerca de ella. A pesar de todo este se levanto nuevamente, dirigiendo sus decolorados orbes hacia su compañera quien no pudo evitar un desconcierto al notar a que a pesar del reciente maltrato, aquellas grandes gemas no reflejaban ningún sentimiento de odio o rencor hacia su persona,

- Tu no sabes nada… eres tan solo un mocoso ignorante… - .Ambos permanecieron mirándose fijamente, sin embargo la voz de Sophia por primera vez mostraba algo que hasta ahora el Uchiha había desconocida, temor. - ¿amigos?... no me hagas reír, no se puede confiar en nadie…

Y atónito, el castaño abrió sus ojos ante el reciente temblor proveniente del cuerpo antes de que la misma chica le diera la espalda en un intento de no lucir tan débil frente a él. Como si producir lastima fuera lo último que le faltara, pensó al son que mordía sutilmente su labio inferior y apretaba las puños ante los recuerdos del pasado, memorias que se alojaban dentro de su corazón y que si pudiera, hubiera arrancado todos esos sentimientos que la atormentaban en su soledad con el fin de terminar con toda su desgracia de raíz.

Pero era algo imposible, Sophia no era tan ingenua y sus experiencias vividas le habían enseñado que los sentimientos por más que dolieran eran propios de su ser, algo que permanecería siempre con ella y no como muchos aseguraban, podrían desecharse como si fueran un objeto inútil.

- Los sentimientos son parte de nosotros… - .susurro al viento olvidándose por completo del pequeño castaño quien aun la observaba a sus espaldas. – No importa cuánto los escondamos… estos siempre permanecerán ahí…

Milagrosamente Natsuo no hizo ningún comentario a aquello, quizás porque podía entender perfectamente las palabras de su compañera. Después de todo el solía hacer algo parecido al esconder sus tristezas en el siempre positivismo que sus ideales lo habían llevado a adoptar, entonces tomando esto en cuenta, seguramente Sophia escondía las suyas en la frialdad y rudeza que usualmente mostraba. O al menos es lo que el Uchiha pensaba.

Ante el torturador silencio, la chica deslizo lentamente una de sus manos hasta situarla en su pecho, justo sobre el lugar que ocupaba su corazón. Aun dolía, lo podía sentir al recordar cómo incluso algunas veces la idea de auto perforarse el pecho y arrancar el sufrimiento de raíz era más que tentadora, dejando atrás todo lo sufrido hasta esos momentos para entregarse voluntariamente al apacible sueño del que nunca despertaría. Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Era una buena pregunta que no podía responderse, ciertamente la fuerza para aquello no le faltaba pero muy dentro de si había algo que se lo impedía, una fuerza desconocida que le obstaculizaba realizar aquella acción y de cierta manera le daba lo necesario para seguir aguantando la pésima vida que hasta ahora se veía obligada a vivir.

Natsuo espero, pero su compañera no decía nada mas, volviéndose aquel silencio aun más molesto ante el sentimiento de nostalgia que de cierta manera podía percibir en la chica que lo llevo a actuar como cualquiera esperaría en el. Después de todo a pesar del odio que la femenina sentía por el ya que tenía que reconocerlo, había sinceridad en sus anteriores palabras, no podía dejar de intentar apoyar a alguien en su condición al saber al menos lo que un alma solitaria tenía que pasar.

Así los ojos de sorpresa de Sophia no tardaron en mostrarse apenas y había sentido que un calor externo se extendía por una de las palmas de su mano, lo que la llevo a desviar su vista hacia el origen quien no resulto ser otro que su molesto compañero el cual ahora sujetaba una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras le dedicaba aquella sonrisa característica que en palabras propias, aborrecía.

- Podemos confiar en otros… yo puedo ayudarte con eso y tú podrías ayudarme a mi… ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Ayudarme?... ¡No necesito tu caridad! - .y volviendo a ser la de siempre, esta vez la femenina le otorgo una fuerte patada en el abdomen que sin demorar mucho lo mando nuevamente contra una de las paredes del lugar. – No necesito más esa estupidez que llaman amistad… así que guárdate tus propuestas para alguien a quien le importen.

Así agudizando su mirada y ante una nueva cruel declaración Sophia estaba lista para irse, aquello ya había durado mucho y comenzaba a hartarse de lo que en sus propias palabras eran estupideces provenientes de la pulga la cual esperaba no se metería mas en sus asuntos. Sin embargo algunos quejidos por parte atrajeron su mirada nuevamente, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo a pesar de haber sido derribado momentos anteriores, Natsuo tan solo levanto sus ojos hacia ella al son que mostraba una sutil sonrisa por la que un hilo de sangre corría, antes de declarar algo que la haría explotar por completo…

- Sophia-chan… en verdad… estas sufriendo mucho…

- ¡Cállate!

Aquel había sido el verdadero detonante, una respuesta que el castaño debió haber reprimido y es que todas las ataduras que la chica logro auto imponerse fueron soltadas en ese justo momento en el que sin remordimientos, lanzo un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el molesto infante que estaba frente a ella. Ya no le importaba contenerse contra él, haciendo muy notorio que su enfado alcanzaba niveles extremos al haber sido tocada en una de sus fibras sensibles lo cual comprobaría el causante ahora a la mala.

Natsuo solo podía observar la amenaza ahora frente a sus ojos, lo cual inconscientemente lo llevo a colocar ambas manos frente a él. No era mucho lo que haría para amortiguar el dolor pero ante la feroz paliza que veía veía venir cualquier daño menos seria una bendición,

Pero el golpe no llego. Lo que a la larga extraño al Uchiha el cual después de cerrar sus ojos de manera inconsciente, ahora los abría lentamente solo para encontrarse con la imagen de una desconcertada peli azul quien con los orbes fuera de sus orbitas no dejaba de lanzarle una mirada incrédula lo cual lo extraño por completo.

- ¿Qué… que sucede?...

- Porque… ¿Por qué tienes eso?

- ¿uh?

Era más que obvio que Natsuo no entendió porque el reciente desconcierto de Sophia, mas aun sobre su pregunta ya que en su inconsciente método de defensa, el chico no se había dado cuenta como había extendido ambas palmas hacia la femenina mostrando así el símbolo del dragón que decoraba una de ellas y a la cual ahora, la femenina no podía dejar de observar.

Aun así no se dijo nada mas, siendo lo siguiente que pudo observar el chico de ojos decolorados como su compañera se limitaba a dar media vuelta y perderse entre la oscuridad del pasillo, asegurando por el portazo que escucharía segundos después que se había encerrado en la soledad de su habitación. Aun así esto no contesto ninguna de las preguntas que el castaño se hacía, lejos de eso algunas dudas más salieron a relucir y es que la mirada que hace algunos segundos le dedicaba Sophia era muy diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera recibido de su parte desde que recordaba.

Pese a todo aquella no fue la mayor preocupación de castaño, sino la forma en cómo salieron las cosas después de su intromisión y es que, de algo estaba seguro. Lo meditaba al son que se apoyaba en la pared a sus espaldas y pesadamente se dejaba caer al piso, apoyando sus manos entre las rodillas mientras su mirada se centraba en el hueco entre sus piernas a pesar de que su atención se perdió dentro de sí mismo.

- Si alguna vez tuve oportunidad de acercarme a ella… creo que termine por echarlo todo a perder…

Y dando un profundo suspiro permaneció en aquella posición, recapacitando lo que en su opinión propia había sido una total falta de respeto por la cual ahora pagaba las consecuencias, sin poder evitar dirigir poco después su atención hacia la palma de su mano que lo llevo a recordar el emblema que ahí se postraba.

Al mismo tiempo dentro de la penumbra de su alcoba, Sophia no parecía muy diferente en cuanto a animo ya que después de la tormenta que había ocasionado con su furia, ahora la calma llegaba a ella, o al menos es lo que intentaba por la manera en que se curvaba frente al espejo el cual sostenía con ambas manos al son que agitados respiros podían escucharse de ella.

Ese día su enojo había alcanzando un nuevo nivel, lo sabia pero… ¿Acaso era el máximo? Se preguntaba mientras el rostro del castaño no dejaba de sobreponerse sobre el suyo ante la imagen que el espejo frente a sus ojos le daba, así como las palabras que se repetían constantemente dentro de sus pensamientos que ahora luchaba por apartar. Fallando miserablemente en el intento. Quizás no era su nivel máximo de enojo… pero sin lugar a duda era lo más lejos que alguien anteriormente le había hecho mostrar…

Sophia lo maldijo en susurros, ya era demasiada la presión que tenía que soportar día con día como para que ahora los comentarios de un inútil como lo era aquel Uchiha la hubieran hecho pasar, llegando a desenterrar de sus memorias imágenes y recuerdos, que aun con las voces de aquellos en los que llego a confiar y en alguna parte de su vida le había hecho sonreír, lo cual ahora tan solo podía contribuir en una mueca de desagrado que solía mostrar hacia su compañero en más de una ocasión.

Para su molestia el muy desgraciado le había dicho de su sufrimiento como si fuera cualquier cosa, luciendo aquella sonrisa que desde su punto de vista era no solo estúpida sino falsa. No sabía que ocultaba el infante pero en simples palabras no le importaba, tenía suficiente con el pesar propio como para estar preocupándose por el de alguien más, menos para alguien que no era de su agrado aunque ¿Quién lo era?

Sophia suspiro, notando como poco a poco sus corajes desaparecían conforme se observaba a sí misma en el espejo, donde pudo notar como sutilmente todos sus rasgos volvían a la fría apacibilidad a la que ya se había acostumbrado, por ahora solo quería dormir ante el cansancio que sentía por el reciente suceso. Lo cual denoto al quitarse el vestido negro que lucía hasta ahora el cual arrojo sin más al suelo, quedándose únicamente con un juego de ropa interior del mismo color el cual contrastaba con su blanca piel de nívea que en ese momento parecía lucir aun entre la penumbra de la habitación.

La chica tomo rumbo hacia su cama, su santuario de sueños en el que finalmente podría descansar al menos un par de horas antes del entrenamiento. No sin antes volver únicamente sus oscuros orbes nuevamente hacia el espejo, en donde su visión permaneció fija al notar como en su lugar la imagen de una pequeña comenzaba a ser visible. Una niña de inocente de cabellos cortos bicolor los cuales caían como cascada hasta la altura de su cuello, manteniendo su frente despejada ante un par de enormes orbes azulados y oscuros llenos de vida, así como una enorme sonrisa blanquecina que amplificaba sus rasgos ya de por si infantiles ante la corta edad que mostraba.

La niña la observo, manteniendo una vigilancia constante sobre Sophia quien de manera fría le sostenía la vista con la cual progresivamente disminuyo el gesto amable de la pequeña hasta volverlo casi invisible.

- A ti… tampoco te necesito

Y sin prestarle atención a sus alrededores la femenina se limito a tumbarse en su cama, arropándose por completo algunos segundos antes en los que su atención iba dirigido hacia la marca que su piel había tenido desde que tenía memoria, aquella que ahora se había encontrado también decoraba la de su molesto compañero.

Sophia pensaba, analizaba la visión que tuvo de aquel tatuaje que por más que buscara no tenia diferencia alguna, salvo quizás el color. Llevándola a no solo tener repugnancia al saber que podría estar compartiendo algo con el molesto Uchiha, sino a replantearse la pregunte que anteriormente había dejado por la paz y ahora le causaba mas intriga que nunca.

- Esta marca… ¿Qué es lo que significa?...

* * *

Practicando arduamente en medio de un claro conocido en el bosque se encontraban maestro y aprendiz, los cuales separados a una distancia menos de un metro, mantenían una posición ofensiva idéntica dirigiendo ambos su vista en la misma dirección en un silencio absoluto.

La postura era perfecta entre ambos, rompiéndose tanto el silencio como la misma en el momento en el que Hayabusa ejecuto una rápida patada la cual sostuvo a la altura de su frente, al mismo tiempo que Natsuo realizaba exactamente el mismo movimiento aparentemente en una buena sincronización mutua, continuamente aquello por una serie de movimientos consecutivos de la misma acción que de igual manera fueron seguidos por el aprendiz que finalmente al igual que el ninja dragón, termino con un salto en el que un elegante giro de sus cuerpos termino con una vistosa y bien ejecutada patada voladora que duro apenas unos segundos, antes de que ambos aterrizaran de pie en terreno firme para así volver a tomar la misma posición ofensiva inicial.

Aquel entrenamiento básicamente se trataba de lo obvio, una serie de "Katas" que Hayabusa hacia realizar a Natsuo con el fin de que no solo comenzara a ponerlas en práctica durante su combate sino que comenzara a darle el estilo y gracia que cualquier arte marcial debía tener.

- Descansa.

La voz apacible de su maestro provoco que Natsuo se derrumbara del cansancio, aquello no era tan fácil como se veía y si lo había hecho bien se debía únicamente al par de días que tenia practicando aquellas secuencias a final de todo cumplían con su objetivo. Sin darse cuenta el mismo castaño lograba entender lo complicado que eran las tácticas cuerpo a cuerpo y lo que estas encerraban, aun en los ejercicios básicos que en ese momento luchaba por completar.

Al mismo tiempo Ryu no podía estar más sorprendido con el progreso del más joven de sus protegidos, ya que tenía que admitirlo, el chico era una esponja en cuanto a conocimientos lo cual pudo comprobar en el par de días pasados en los que desde el inicio del entrenamiento ahora casi lograba dominar las lecciones básicas, lo cual era digno de reconocerse después de todo Hayabusa sabia por experiencia que incluso el más simple puñetazo podría tomar meses de practica con el fin de dominarlo y perfeccionarlo.

- Tuviste algunas milésimas de segundos de retraso, ¿algo te preocupa?

- N-No, maestro.

- Bien, quiero que ahora practiques la técnica que puño que te enseñe.

- Si, maestro.

Y sin esperar a que el ninja dragón lo repitiera, Natsuo tomo su posición ofensiva nuevamente antes de comenzar con las katas de puño que si bien, podrían pasar perfectamente como una especie de danza que congeniaría fácilmente con una bella música cultural, de la cual Hayabusa no perdió detalle aunque tenía que admitir que la actitud de su alumno estaba un poco distante y porque no decirlo. Sombría.

Siendo por el hecho de que no era el único si contaba con que Sophia permanecía aun más distante de lo normal, razón por la que ahora los tenía a ambos entrenando separados ya que aun recordaba como el odio de una y el temor del otro simplemente por el momento no los dejaban congeniar entre sí provocándoles fallas terribles durante las prácticas que si quiera un novato cometería.

Ryu suspiro, la relación entre ambos simplemente no apuntaba a nada bueno y aquel sutil acercamiento que anteriormente pudo haber sentido entre los dos se había desvanecido por razones que aun no entendía, preguntándose si acaso cierto castaño distraído podía ser el causante de que todo se hubiera sido en vano. Concordando que como fuera que pasaran las cosas, por el momento era poco lo que podía hacer para remediarlo.

A veces simple y sencillamente debía dejar que los polluelos comenzaran a buscar su camino en lugar de siempre estar señalándoselo.

Al mismo tiempo el Uchiha continuaba con sus ejercicios, lanzando puñetazos uno tras otro en un perfecto orden y precisión que la intensa práctica le había otorgado por reflejo y es que, muy a su pesar su cuerpo podría estar realizando los movimientos denominados Katas, pero su mente se encontraba con cierta peli azul quien a pesar de los días seguía preocupándolo.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, prácticamente si alguna vez tuvieron una relación, por más sutil que esta fuera, todo se había ido al excusado. Todo por su estúpida curiosidad, era lo que se repetía al son que apretaba los dientes y comenzaba inconscientemente a realizar sus movimientos con más potencia y ferocidad nata. Ahora era en serio, lo había arruinado, ¿y cómo no creerlo? Si ahora aquellas pocas veces en las que se reunían habían pasado a la historia y si tenía al fortuna de estar con su compañera esta tan solo le dedicaba un cruel silencio, recordando como al menos antes se dignaba a darle cortantes respuestas con las que al a final de cuentas podía tener una ligera conversación.

- Natsuo.

¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!, se replicaba ante cada golpe que lanzaba inconscientemente durante su entrenamiento, como si frente a él pudiera ver una imagen de sí mismo que con todos sus deseos deseaba hacer escarmentar si pudiera hacerlo. Admitía que la paliza recibida hace algunos días en su momento pareció ser algo brutal, pero después de ese tiempo de reflexión y con el dolor menos sobre su cuerpo herido concordaba en que quizás merecía más. Quizás hubiera averiguado un poco más de su compañera, pero el precio había sido muy alta y es que no sentía solo que el enfado era lo que le causo, sino un profundo dolor que ahora la lastimaba.

- Natsuo.

¿Pero que podía hacer para compensarla?, esa era la eterna pregunta que invadía la mente del castaño en los últimos días vividos y es que, esa noche después de los golpes recibido por un momento llego a considerar la idea de dejarla en paz, a final de cuentas es lo que ella quería… ¿No?, sin embargo muy en el fondo sabía que no podía hacerlo. Que su carácter no le permitiría abandonar nunca a alguien en su condición, resonando una vez más la charla con la pequeña Momo que logro darle fuerzas en ese entonces para proponerse que lo intentaría una vez más. Sophia era su compañera, una persona a la que respetaba y muy en el fondo sabia que podría ser una amiga si es que lograba traspasar el mural que ella misma había puesto a su alrededor.

No sabía cómo pero lo haría, no la dejaría sufrir sola. Esa femenina de cabellos bicolor prácticamente se ocultaba detrás de una muralla de hielo colocada por la misma, ya era hora de que alguien la ayudara a salir de ahí y le brindara algo apoyo. A final de cuentas por el momento, Natsuo sabía que representaba apenas una pequeña flama incapaz de llegar a donde se encontraba ella sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara, estaba más que decidido a romper las barreras entre ambos con el único fin de brindarle la ayuda que quizás desde hace mucho tiempo alguien debió darle.

A final de cuentas parece que Hayabusa tenía más que razón al decir que se necesitaban mutuamente.

- ¡Natsuo!

- ¡Ugg! - .fue lo único que pudo articular el castaño al dar el último golpe y caer de rodillas al suelo, alcanzando a frenarse con una de sus manos al son que respiraba agitadamente ante el profundo cansancio que su cuerpo resentía actualmente. Sentía su cuerpo empapado, sus músculos cansados y qué decir del calor que comenzaba a insolarlo por dentro. El traje tradicional ninja que usaba podría ser cómodo peor vaya que con el tiempo el estar dentro de él se hacía tan soportable como una prolongada ducha sauna. – Lo… siento…

Era más que obvio que el ninja dragón había estado llamándolo desde hace algún tiempo, notándose en este cierto desconcierto el cual lo llevo a acortar un poco los pasos con su alumno quien sin chistear levanto su mirada hacia él.

- Dejemos los katas por hoy, no pareces estar del todo concentrado - .comento con un tono apacible el oscuro guerrero. – Solo quedan dos días para la siguiente etapa, debes recordar todo lo que has aprendido en esta semana, hasta el mas mínimo detalle puede salvarte de recibir algún daño mortal….

- Si, maestro - .fue lo único que pudo decir el Uchiha ante su aparente falla.

- Y Natsuo… - .Esta vez la voz de Hayabusa se escucho profunda, provocando un sentimiento gélido que ahogo por unos segundos a su aprendiz y pareció ahuyentar a todos los animales a su alrededor ya que si tuviera que ser sincero, el bosque gozaba de una completa calma… demasiada. – Nunca dejes que el odio y la desesperación conduzcan tus acciones… o podrías hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas por siempre.

El chico tan solo abrió por completo sus ojos, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho durante su pérdida de conciencia?, se preguntaba ante el reciente consejo que este le había dado, llevándolo solo a meditar un poco antes de que los pasos de su maestro al alejarse llamaban nuevamente su atención.

- Vamos, aun falta la práctica del lago.

Por primera vez Natsuo no mostro señales de desacuerdo ante la propuesta, después de todo se sentía en verdad cansado por lo que un refrescante chapuzón no le vendría mal. Quizás así podría refrescar un poco las ideas en su cabeza.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente en la aldea oculta entre el rayo, yéndose fácilmente dos atardeceres más que dieron paso a lo que más de uno esperaba en la villa, la siguiente etapa en el torneo el cual ahora se llevaría a cabo en sitios ubicados a través del mismo lugar lo cual tomo de improvisto tanto a Natsuo como a Sophia quienes ahora en medio de un conocido puente esperaban descansando en sus barandales el comienzo de todo.

La peli azul parecía fastidia, simplemente todos esos cambios tan repentinos no lograban solo desconcertarla sino hartarla, preguntándose qué demonios sobre lo que pensaba el viejo Raikage ante lo que sucedía y es que en los alrededores del lugar no solo jóvenes ninjas sino niños, hombre y mujeres esperaban a que todo comenzara. Como si fuera alguna especie de espectáculo que solo provoco aun más molestia en la femenina.

Por su parte Natsuo se distraía con el reflejo del lago y es que, irónicamente recordaba que en ese lugar no había solo reencontrado a Saphir en días anteriores, sino también a la pequeña Momo a la cual se lamentaba no haber podido ir al menos el día anterior ante las prohibiciones de su maestro sobre pasear solo por la aldea, tramando aun así como poder darse una escapada al final de la pelea para poder vela, después de todo se lo había prometido, ¿no?

Así entonces el chico permaneció en sus pensamientos, ideando alguna forma de poder cumplir con su promesa sin darse cuenta como en los alrededores del lugar poco a poco la multitud crecía, no tardando mucho en llegar una elite de shinobis, conformados por tres ninjas de alto rango cada uno con su uniforme oscuro y pechera blanca, característico uniforme en el país del rayo, así como sus bandanas que los acreditaban como tal.

- Bien parece que ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo - .comento uno de los recién llegados. Su piel era morena, cabello corto y negro el cual llevaba erizado. Sus ojos eran de un profundo amarillo opaco.

- Comencemos con la etapa entonces, la gente comienza a impacientarse - .sugirió un segundo de cabellos largos y rubios el cual amarraba en una coleta, con un fleco por delante que solo dejaba uno de sus ojos azules al descubierto. Su piel en diferencia a sus compañeros era clara y ligeramente bronceada.

El tercero, de ojos azabaches y melena roja que le daba un aire tosco y severo a su personalidad, tan solo asintió. Dirigiéndose casi de inmediato al centro del lugar el cual a pesar de no ser un cuadrilátero de batalla, resultaba ser bastante espacioso como para cumplir el fin, sin mencionar los alrededores ya que la refinada estructura del fuente rojizo detrás, en conjunto a los arboles de cerezo desprendiendo sus pétalos en el lago que lo atravesaba resultaba ser un atractivo visual bastante peculiar.

- ¡Muy bien gusanos, comenzaremos con la siguiente etapa en este torneo de clasificación! - .anuncio severamente el aparente réferi al son que levantaba una de sus manos al cielo. – Soy Koishiro Kazuki y por órdenes de Lord Raikage estoy a cargo del arbitraje de esta pelea, ¡así que más les vale entretenerme!

A pesar de la ruda presentación hubo más de uno en el lugar que aplaudió a sus palabras, lo que hizo pensar al castaño que quizás se trataría de un héroe de la aldea, más al notar como no tardaban mucho en proclamar su nombre lo que el mismo hombre de cabellos carmesí paro con un gesto de ambas manos.

- ¡Muy bien inútiles, los presentes en este lugar quiere acción así que no me hagan perder mi tiempo! - .y toscamente el ninja de Kumo apunto consecutivamente a los lugares donde se encontraban las parejas que disputarían el primer combate en ese lugar. – ¡Que pasen al centro del lugar aquellos que disputaran el primer combate de esta pelea por equipos!

- Vaya que tiene ánimo… - .susurro el Uchiha sin poder contener una sutil sonrisa por lo gracioso que le parecía todo eso. – y bueno… ¿Quién será el primero?... ¿puedo ser yo?

- Has lo que quieras, pero más te vale no perder - .declaro fríamente Sophia cruzándose de brazos.

- Ok, descuida no lo hare.

Y sonriéndole a su compañera, a pesar del mal gesto que obtuvo como respuesta de la misma el chico se apresuro a ir hacia el centro de la pista ignorando en ese momento los rumores que comenzaban a darse en torno a él. Ciertamente no podía evitar concentrarse y emocionarse, a final de cuentas estuviera o no en una pelea a muerte el simple hecho de enfrentar rivales fuertes era suficiente para que el fuego de la batalla comenzara a hervir la sangre en sus venas.

Así en su caminata hacia donde se encontraba el Jounin supervisor, Natsuo ignoraba completamente la dirección en la que sus próximos oponentes se encontraban la cual a decir verdad no estaba muy lejano, ocupando su lugar bajo uno de los arboles de cerezo cercanos en la que un chico cruzado de brazos, de apariencia algo agresiva se mantenía oculto entre la sombra del mismo árbol, al igual que una pequeña silueta que se ocultaba detrás del tronco de madera.

- Así que… ese es el Uchiha del que debemos encargarnos… patético - .se burlo cruelmente el misterioso chico con una sonrisa que demostraba cierta maldad. – Koga debió subestimarlo demasiado… yo no cometeré el mismo error.

Y dando un suave golpe al tronco en el que se recargaba, logro hacerlo estremecer un poco para la sorpresa de quien se ocultaba detrás del mismo.

- Tu. Pelearas primero en contra de ese chico… así servirás de algo, ¿entendido?

-… Si… - .susurro una voz femenina detrás del tronco antes de salir lentamente del mismo y dirigirse hacia el centro de la pista. – debo ganar… debo ganar…

Se decía a sí misma la chica sin poner atención al castaño que en ese momento le daba la espalda ya que sostenía una pequeña charla con el árbitro siendo en su mayoría preguntas sin sentido que era más que notorio, comenzaban a sacar de quicio al… ¿noble hombre?

- Ggrrrr... ¡Gusano infeliz deja de meterte con mi apariencia y ponte de una vez a luchar! - .Grito a los cuatro vientos en una clara muestra de enfado que según Natsuo, había hecho retumbar el lugar al menos unos segundos. - ¡Tu oponente esta justo detrás de ti así que deja de molestar!

- Uyy que genio… - .susurro al son que se volvía hacia su oponente. - ¡Bien, entonces comencemos!... con… esto…

La forma en cómo se apago la voz del chico seguramente sorprendería a más de uno sin embargo, por la presencia que ahora estaba frente a sus decolorados orbes cualquiera que conociera las circunstancias lo entendería.

- No puede ser… tu… eres mi oponente…

Por su parte la pequeña de ojos escarlata no atinaba a decir nada, su sorpresa ciertamente era igual o mayor que la del castaño frente a sus ojos, lo cual denotaba ante la forma en que sus grandes orbes se contraían así como la clara muestra de desconcierto que sus tiernas facciones poseían en ese momento.

Solo había un común entre aquellos dos oponentes y es que, ninguno esperaba la presencia del otro en ese lugar…

- ¿N-Natsuo-kun?...

-… ¿¡Momo-chan!

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno despues de la espera e aqui el capitulo 32, en el cual como podran ver comenzaron los cuartos de final, donde al final ocurrio algo que igual podria ser predecible o igual y no. Espero que el tiempo valga la pena y como siempre, seguir contando con la presencia de todos aquellos que siguen aun leyendo esta historia.

**Txiki: A decir verdad me parecio curioso que los que me han comentado sobre la "ocupacion" de Sophia, ninguno se haya imaginado lo que en verdad hacia, aunque a final de cuentas el causar confusion es algo que intento hacer algunas veces. En cuanto a Momo, descuida seguira saliendo ya que es parte fundamental de la trama y a decir verdad, este fue uno de los personajes que crei que no gustaria demasiado pero es bueno saber que no acerte del todo.**

Bueno creo que es todo, como dije antes lamento la molestia pero nesesitaba ocuparme de otras cosas antes de seguir con la historia, espero no tener que repetir esto pronto, como siempre un saludo a todos aquellos que se pasan por esta historia y un saludo a los que dejan sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir.


	33. Capitulo 33 Sensuken

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 33 __– SensuKen_

Las miradas fijas y el silencio eran lo único que se percibía aun después de que el árbitro anunciara el inicio del combate del cual los protagonistas del mismo no debieron darse cuenta.

Únicamente su atención permanencia en el otro, preguntándose el uno como el otro sobre el motivo que los había llevado a cruzarse en una situación como la actual. Su rostro reflejaba culpa, era demasiado obvio que la manera en como todo se desarrollaría no era algo del agrado para ambos a pesar de lo difícil que era determinar para que bando era peor enfrentar el reto.

- No quiero pelear contigo… - .Natsuo fue el primero en hablar, denotando en su tono de voz una inseguridad obvia que se transmitía en sus decolorados orbes. – Momo-chan… contigo no…

La morena abrió por completo sus ojos ante aquella respuesta, aligerando un poco su semblante en proceso y es que todo indicaba que su respuesta le había sido robada por el castaño.

- Yo tampoco quisiera… es, algo irónico… ¿no lo crees? - .comento de un momento a otro la pequeña de ojos escarlata, mostrando una sonrisa un tanto forzada. – Que tú y yo nos conociéramos… sin saber que tendríamos que enfrentarnos en un combate tiempo después.

- No sé qué es exactamente la ironía - .fue la respuesta del castaño quien en ese momento emulaba una sonrisa parecida a la que Momo le regalaba en esos momentos. – pero si es un tanto… inesperado.

La palabra que realmente buscaba el chico era "Cruel", o al menos eso era lo que desde su punto de vista opinaba. ¿Por qué después de haber pasado una agradable tiempo en compañía de alguien a quien ahora consideraba su amiga, resultaba ser ahora un enemiga en aquella competencia?... una pregunta que se hacia dentro de sí el Uchiha sin saber cómo actuar ante tal situación, sin embargo de algo estaba seguro. No lastimaría mas a esa pequeña que en el pasado tanto le había ayudado con las palabras que de cierta manera, sanaron su dolido corazón.

Por su parte, Momo permanencia también pensativa, manteniendo su mirada oculta entre sus cabellos la cual solo se dignaba a levantar hacia el castaño frente a sus ojos, a pesar de la impaciencia del publico quien parecía mas atento a lo que sucediera en la pelea que la plática que ambos mantenían.

- Natsuo-kun… - .llamo finalmente la femenina con una mirada dulce así como una sonrisa comprensiva. – Al pelear aquí, ¿es porque tienes un anhelo por cumplir verdad?

El castaño no entendió el porqué de aquella pregunta, sin embargo la respuesta salió por si sola al recordar su villa de origen y lo que en ella había dejado, volviéndose cada vez más presentes los recuerdos vividos juntos a sus ex compañeros de equipo, al final de cuentas esa era lo que le daba fuerza para seguir a pesar de lo complicado que se pusiera la situación.

Al ver como el castaño asentía en forma positiva, Momo tan solo amplio su sonrisa lo cual desconcertó al chico antes de escuchar sus palabras.

- Entonces que gane el mejor…

- ¡Espera! - .pidió Natsuo al ver como la pequeña tomaba una posición ofensiva. – Momo-chan yo no…

- ¿¡Vas a pelear o es que tengo que entrar yo a hacerlo por ti!

La represaría por parte de Sophia hizo volver a la realidad al Uchiha, quien desviando su atención hacia esta se topo con una feroz mirada que le hizo difícil pasar saliva, dándose cuenta que la situación que vivía era peor de lo que creía y es que, a pesar de que en otro momento la propuesta de su compañera seria más que tentativa, al conocer su monstruosa fuerza le daba cierto terror lo que pudiera hacerle a la pequeña frente a él.

Aunque el pesar de tener que pelear con una chica y no cualquiera, sino una amiga fuera tan grande, no podía permitirse el que alguien más la lastimara. El pelear o ceder el turno a Sophia, cualquiera de las dos opciones eran de su completo desagrado pero sabía que al menos esta vez, tendría que confrontar alguna.

- ¡N-No esta bien! - .se apresuro a contestar con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa que ni de broma convencería a alguien. – yo… yo me encargare de esta pelea.

- ¡Entonces hazlo de una vez!

El chico tan solo asintió temerosamente antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Momo, ciertamente no podía pedir que la situación se pusiera peor así que sin muchos ánimos, se limito a tomar una posición ofensiva en contra de aquella morena quien de un momento a otro, llevo ambas manos hacia la faja que sostenía su estropeado Yukata del cual saco un par de objetos que a pesar de no reconocer en un principio, resultaron ser un par de abanicos que sostuvo entre sus dedos en el momento en que cruzaba sus manos y cerraba lentamente sus orbes escarlata.

- Comencemos - .susurro antes de desplegar entre sus dedos el par de abanicos que portaba. – _Sensuken…_

- ¿Eso es?... ¡Uggh!

Natsuo no tuvo tiempo de hacer una suposición ya que antes de que pudiera si quiera notarlo, la sensación de un fuerte impacto no solo lo saco de balance sino que era la causante de que ahora el chico saliera despedido algunos metros lejos, cortesía de una corriente de viento que al juzgar por la vista de los presentes no pudieron identificar el origen.

- Eso… fue demasiado rápido… - .comento una sorprendida peli azul dentro de sus pensamientos.

Al mismo tiempo el sonido del algo impactándose contra el concreto del piso de lleno atrajo la atención hacia el agredido castaño, quien tendido boca abajo en el mismo aun intentaba recuperarse de la reciente agresión.

- No… vi venir eso… - .fue lo único que se escucho decir de su parte, antes de que el castaño apoyara ambos brazos en el concreto con la intención de reincorporarse a la pelea. - ¿Cómo lo hizo?...

La confusión en el chico tenia valides, a final de cuentas ahora después del recién ataque podía notar algunos efectos del mismo lo cual le impresiono al ser la primera vez que al iniciar un combate alguien ya se había encargado de hacer estragos en su cuerpo como lo sentía en ese momento,

El lidiar con el dolor era algo de todos los días para él, desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a aguantar el peso de las heridas sin embargo lo que Momo había ocasionado recientemente, en caso de haber sido ella la causante, parecía ir un poco más lejos de eso, pudo notarlo a ciegas en los momentos en que los que se reincorporaba descubriendo como sus nervios parecían estar un tanto ralentizados ya que estos no parecían responder como debían.

Un seco golpe ante el feroz viento, aseguraba el castaño al haber recibido el último ataque sin embargo en esos momentos podía asegurar que la sensación de un shock eléctrico era lo que recorría por completo su cuerpo.

Al fin Natsuo había logrado incorporarse y volver a tomar una posesión ahora defensiva, no quería volver a ser derribado nuevamente por aquel ataque o al menos no tan pronto, encontrándose para su sorpresa con una apacible Momo quien mantenía una posición un tanto extraña desde su perspectiva, observando fijamente a la femenina quien esos momentos mantenía su vista apagada y aun de pie, cruzaba ambas piernas al son que mantenía una de sus manos extendida al frente sin dejar de aferrar el abanico en ella, mientras que la restante la entendía a sus espaldas con un sutil movimiento que emulaba al que sus caderas y piernas en ese instante comenzaban a mostrar.

- No te rindas aun Natsuo-kun - .comentaba Momo en un tono alegre aumentando progresivamente sus rítmicos movimientos. – El baile apenas comienza.

- ¿El baile?

El Uchiha no tuvo tiempo de preguntar mas, ciertamente el ambiente en un segundo había cambiado su intensidad lo cual Natsuo pudo sentir, razón por la que había alcanzado a impulsarse hacia su izquierda evitando así lo que a sus oídos volvió a sonar como un golpe seco el cual ahora había logrado levantar un poco de polvo en el espacio en el que anteriormente se encontraba.

-…En verdad Momo-chan es muy rápida…

Fue lo único que atino a decir sin despegar su vista de la morena quien ahora pudo notar, mantenía el brazo que anteriormente llevaba en su espalda, extendido hacia él, al son que llevaba el restante a su espalda y comenzaba a emitir sutiles golpeteos contra el piso utilizando sus pies, el cual resonaba aun mas gracias al calzado de madera que esta portaba.

Y antes de que alguno dijera una sola palabra, el fuerte sonido que Natsuo comenzaba poco a poco a reconocer llego a él, provocando que como reflejo diera una voltereta hacia atrás tan solo para sentir como el suelo vibraba ante el reciente impacto que ahora lucia frente a sus ojos.

El castaño nuevamente no pudo argumentar nada, notando el cambio de aires a su alrededor que posteriormente lo obligaría a recorrer el campo en una desenfrenada carrera de obstáculos ante las constantes corrientes que aparecían por todo el ambiente y las cuales, lo atacaban sin piedad con una enorme precisión que cualquiera diría que en alguna parte del cuerpo el chico tendría un auto-target que atraían los feroces vientos que progresivamente iban adornado el campo de batalla con decenas de grietas.

- Interesante técnica… - .pensaba en esos momentos Sophia sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos, dirigiendo poco después su mirada hacia cierto castaño quien en esos momentos daba un salto para esquivar un nuevo ataque el cual pasaba peligrosamente por debajo de su entrepierna. – Vamos inútil, te estás tardando demasiado en descubrir el secreto de su técnica…

Sobraba decir que la atención de los aldeanos en ese momento estaba fijamente centrada en la pelea, quizás ante el hecho de que el lugar estuviera siendo destrozado por una fuerza que a sus ojos pareciera ser invisible, aunque por las marcas en el terreno cualquiera podía asegurar que en más de una ocasión el Uchiha hubiera podido correr un gran peligro de no ser por su desarrollada velocidad y arriesgadas maniobras.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? - .Se pregunto el castaño después de haber esquivado nuevamente uno de sus desconcertantes ataques, no teniendo aun el suficiente cuidado como para evitar que uno de estos golpeara su pierna. - ¡Ugg!... diablos…

Y sin poder evitarlo el Uchiha cayó de rodillas al piso, apretando sutilmente los dientes en señal de que lo anterior había dolido, masajeando el área agredida que en esos momentos mostraba algunas heridas leves de las que brotaba un poco de oscura y roja sangre.

Había sido un ataque potente y preciso, estuvo de acuerdo el castaño quien al dirigir su vista hacia Momo pudo darse cuenta de algo que hasta ahora fue visible para él. Aquello se trataba de los movimientos en la femenina, los cuales a diferencia de lo que noto anteriormente, ahora parecían ser mas fluidos, realizando movimientos con ambas manos en los que siempre el mantener extendidos sus abanicos resultaba ser una constante en las múltiples brazadas que lograba sincronizar perfectamente con los sensuales movimientos de cadera que ejecutaba mediante el ritmo de sus pisadas.

El chico abrió por completo los ojos al darse cuenta, quizás de haber sido más listo y fijado en esos detalles lo hubiera hecho antes, sin embargo al cerrar sus ojos y escuchar sus alrededores fue todo lo que necesito para comprobar su hipótesis.

- ¿Has descubierto el secreto de mi técnica? - .Se adelanto a decir dulcemente la morena sin dejar de ejecutar sus movimientos coquetos.

- El viento… tú controlas el viento - .declaro un sorprendido Uchiha. – Pero… ¿lo haces mediante esos movimientos que realizas?

Como respuesta la niña de ojos escarlata dio un ligero salto, aterrizando casi al instante con un fuete pisotón de sus calzado de madera, que le provoco inclinar no solo su cuerpo hacia adelante, sino también sus brazos lo cual termino en un cruce entre sus abanicos. Una singular posición sin sentido pensarían algunos, sin embargo el fuerte cambio de aires a los alrededores no indicaba lo mismo y es que al juzgar por el inquietante movimiento del rio, así como de las hojas en los arboles cualquiera pronosticaría la aproximación de una tormenta,

Esta vez Natsuo estuvo al pendiente de todas las señales a su alrededor, notando casi al instante como sus cabellos comenzaban a revolotear sobre sus ojos, antes de ser lanzados de manera involuntaria hacia atrás gracias a la fuerte corriente repentina, ante la cual el chico mostro desconcierto al ver que estos no eran los únicos que retrocedían, todo su cuerpo lo hacía.

- Que fuerza tiene… - .fue lo único que atino a decir al ver como al ir retrocediendo algunos surcos se creaban ante su paso. – y creo que… se avecina lo peor…

- One, Two, One, Two , One, Two… - .se escucho corear a la pequeña bailarina quien ante los decolorados orbes del chico, comenzaba a agitar en direcciones opuesta e irregulares los abanicos que portaba, - ¡One, Two, One, Two!

- Oh-Oh… _¡Suigojin!_

No importaba lo que se viniera, después del primera ataque que el castaño había recibido estaba de mas que el repetir la experiencia no estaba entre sus prioridades, por lo que llevando ambos brazos al frente se limito a flexionar los codos en un intento por protegerse tanto el pecho como su rostro, lo cual en circunstancias normales no serviría de nada si no fuera por la estela carmesí que comenzaba a tomar forma de esfera a sus alrededores que por fortuna, termino de cubrir a Natsuo justo en el momento en el que el fuerte impacto del viento estaba por embestirlo de lleno.

El choque de ambos elementos fue brutal, algo que todos pudieron observar ya que a pesar de que la esfera alrededor del Uchiha dañaba señales de estar formada por energía de momento solida, la presión causada por los vientos de la morena lograban que progresivamente algunas llamas se desprendieran en el ambiente causando que pequeños incendios alrededor del campo se desataran, de los cuales los más graves seria si acaso el que en ese momento comenzaba a prender en fuego el árbol de cerezo que se encontraba al lado de cierta peli azul.

- Usar el viento contra el fuego no es algo muy inteligente, solo lo incita - .comento de momento Sophia sin quitar su frio semblante, llevando momentos después su vista hacia el incendio que en esos momentos se llevaba a cabo sobre ella. – Me pregunto si ese enano sabrá aprovechar la ventaja que tiene en su elemento…

Al mismo tiempo el castaño, ajeno a los comentarios de su compañera, intentaba resistir la presión que Momo aun ejercía sobre él ya que, a pesar de su posición aparentemente segura, estaba claro que su defensa no resistiría por mucho tiempo y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía. Tendría que hacer algo rápido si no quería verse arrastrado por la feroz corriente quien ya comenzaba a hacerlo retroceder aun en esos momentos.

- Esta… apagando mis llamas - .susurro pesadamente Natsuo sin poder evitar llevar su mano a los ojos, las ráfagas de viento que se filtraban en la esfera carmesí comenzaban a lastimarle la vista. – no puedo seguir así… ¿pero si mis llamas alcanzan el nivel de su viento no sería perjudicial?... creo que no tengo tiempo para dudar…

Y bajando ambos brazos a sus costados el Uchiha hizo más que claro el abandono de su posición defensiva, lo cual desconcertó a la pequeña morena quien sin embargo noto como de un momento a otro algunas llamas carmesí comenzaron a circular alrededor de la esfera a las cuales se unieron de inmediato desatando así lo que en vista de cualquiera seria una flama de considerable tamaño que comenzaba a rivalizar con la tempestad de momento que hasta ahora había azotado el lugar.

Natsuo se mantenía firme, pudo notarlo la chica de ojos escarlata al ver como su rival en turno aun entre las abrasadoras llamas que se desprendían de su cuerpo en el aura carmesí que ahora intentaba extinguir el tempestuoso viento que su aura esmeralda desprendía, pese a todo la femenina sonrió, era cierto que no sabía los motivos que tenía su amigo para participar en ese tipo de eventos, pero seguramente debería ser un deseo que proviniera de su corazón.

La manera en como peleaba se lo decía y más aun, las sensaciones que tenia durante la pelea lo cual hacia que algo en ella se estremeciera al notar que pese a las circunstancias, el odio a su persona no se veía reflejado en los sentimientos que hasta ahora Natsuo demostraba durante su combate. Al menos por ahora pensaba al recordar que a esa batalla aun le quedaba mucho por terminar, a final de cuentas era un detalle el que debía considerar muy a su pesar…

- Así que esta… es una pelea en la que dos deseos se enfrentan - .susurro Momo para sí misma, otorgándole una sonrisa melancolía a su rival en turno quien solo pudo levantar una ceja en señal de su desconcierto. – Natsuo-kun… solo el más fuerte prevalecerá…

Ambos parecieron haber entendido el mensaje que el otro quería darse, sonriéndose mutuamente ante los espectadores quienes parecían olvidar de momento el combate debido a las múltiples llamas las cuales gracias al fuerte viento se dispersaban sobre sus cabezas, dando así paso a un una multitud exaltada que a pesar de la intervención pronta de los ninjas a sus alrededores, no podían evitar comportarse de manera escandalosa ante la idea de salir perjudicada en aquella batalla que ahora afectaba a mas de dos individuos.

El fuego crecía y el viento no cesaba, ocasionado que la presión entre ambos comenzara a aumentar hasta un punto en el que finalmente la combustión en las llamas no pudo más y detono en una fuerte explosión que disperso la energía calorífica y las fuertes ráfagas en direcciones opuestas, causando en el acto una pequeña nube de humo un tanto toxica si se permanecía mucho tiempo cerca de la misma.

* * *

- U-Ugg… creo que me deje llevar un poco…

Tosiendo levemente ante el humo, el castaño abría de par en par sus decolorados orbes solo para notar lo que el ataque conjunto entre él y Momo habían ocasionado. No era como si la belleza en el lugar se hubiera esfumado simplemente… quizás algo de mantenimiento sería bueno y es que más de uno de los cerezos cercanos actualmente se incendiaban, así como la parte superior del puente carmesí que cruzaba el lago, el cual Natsuo esperaba no fuera algo irremplazable o de valor cultural.

El castaño alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, la batalla aun no había terminado y tenía que pensar en cómo acabarla sin lastimar a Momo, algo que no resultaría nada sencillo considerando las habilidades que hasta ahora esta había mostrado. Por lo tanto el chico trato de incorporarse con ayuda de la pared en la que se había estrellado en el momento de la explosión, resultándole aun difícil creer la fuerza con la que se había golpeado la cual debía considerable si contaba con el hecho de que al menos la roca que lo recibió tenía su silueta marcada con una profundidad de 3 centímetros de espesor.

Finalmente algunos pasos acercándose lentamente le indicaron que debía estar alerta, resonando estos cada vez más cerca y emitiendo un sonido más que característico para el castaño, después de todo durante la danza de la morena este se había hecho demasiado repetitivo permitiéndole reconocer fácilmente el sonar de la madera al tocar el terreno.

Una brisa se aproximo antes de que Natsuo pudiera predecirlo, aun así la sorpresa en el chico aumento al notar que el viento en ese momento no era agresivo, siendo dirigido más bien con el fin de disipar la nube negra en medio del campo que no solo molestaba su visión, sino su olfato ante la dificultad de obtener aire fresco.

-Quizás deberíamos tener más cuidado - .comento Momo aun entre las sombras de aquella nube que conforme se disipaba mostraba su alegre semblante. – Por cierto, Natsuo-kun… adivinaste, mi danza sirve para controlar las corrientes de viento a mí alrededor.

Tanto el castaño como la morena se observaron fijamente algunos segundos, quizás tratando de ver los daños en el otro y es que quitando las tenues quemaduras a través de su piel, así como de sus ropas parecía no haber daño mayor.

- Vaya - .susurro el Uchiha en sus intentos por reincorporarse, lo cual logro después de un par de segundos. – Esa técnica es muy interesante… ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

- El golpe de abanico o _Sensuken _es algo que invente - .explico Momo con un tono tan apacible que nadie creería que estuviera en medio de una pelea. – Como sabes odio la violencia pero desde hace algún tiempo descubrí que podía de alguna manera utilizar el viento según lo condujeran mis emociones.

Y como demostración la pequeña morena en ese momento pareció arreglárselas para que una corriente de aire jugueteara a su alrededor, meciendo su vestimenta así como sus mechones en la dirección en la que este comenzaba a soplar.

- Desde que la abuela se hace cargo de mi e aprendido unas cuantas cosas de los distintos trabajos que hacen y una de las principales fue el baile - .declaro la morena al son que mostraba una pequeña sonrisa entre labios. – Desde el momento en que lo conocí me pareció de lo más hermoso, la expresión corporal en armonía con la dulce melodía de la música… fue algo que en ese momento no pude describir.

Y sin poder evitarlo la pequeña cerro ambos orbes antes de respirar tranquilamente, ante un castaño quien tan solo permaneció en silencio para darle espacio a su amiga quien en esos momentos no podía evitar volver a los momentos en el que aquella actividad se había vuelto una parte importante en su vida, ya que la tranquilidad que le daba el practicarle de cierta manera le ayudaba a tener bajo control un poder que a pesar de no haber revelado. La causo problemas anteriormente ante la incapacidad que tenía para controlarlo.

El aprendizaje no fue fácil, como cualquier otro arte este requerida su tiempo, dedicación y la entrega total que pese a lo complicado que resultara no parecía ser suficiente para que la niña de ojos escarlata se retirara del camino. Estaba deseosa de aprender, algo que nadie en esa caravana entendía y es que la devoción de la morena por algo como el baile resultaba ser más que una obsesión que les hizo preguntarse a mas de una el porqué de su empeño, seguramente al desconocer que durante las funciones una curiosa morena espiaba más de uno de los actos que estos le ofrecían al público, siendo ahí el motivo de sus constantes presionas auto impuestas.

- Amo la danza - .declaro finalmente la morena al son que abría sus ojos hacia su rival en turno. – con el tiempo puedo decir que e mejorando… y con el control que adquirí de mis poderes logree crear un estilo propio.

Como respuesta Natsuo tan solo asintió de manera positiva, recordando los anteriores ataques de la morena en los cuales pese a su poca observación, tenía que admitir que sabía moverse.

- Natsuo-kun… tengo un sueño que cumplir y yo… a pesar de que detesto pelear… se que a veces tengo que hacerlo si quiero seguir adelante - .Momo no había abandonado su dulzura ni ante esa declaración, sin embargo por primera sus gemas escarlata mostraban una determinación y seriedad que hasta ahora el castaño desconocía. – en otras circunstancias, me gustaría pedirte que te rindieras… pero eso sería egoísta e injusto…

- Momo-chan…

- Eh visto tu manera de actuar ante estas circunstancias… te agradezco que seas tan atento pero… a veces no podemos salvar las cosas tan solo con amabilidad - .Y entregándole una última sonrisa cómplice la chica saco a relucir nuevamente su aura la cual resplandecía en un bello color Jade. -…Tu también tienes una meta que cumplir así que no te detengas… ¡Pelea contra mi usando toda tu fuerza!... porque yo… no me detendré ante nada…

- Parece que ese chico tiene algunas técnicas interesantes - .susurro el compañero de la morena el cual pese a todo lo ocurrido momentos anteriores, mantenía su posición debajo del cerezo que al incendiarse otorgaba un poco de luz a su apariencia que lucía un tanto tétrica en esa situación. – Después de todo la rata sirvió de algo… no importa lo que pase, yo acabare con esta pelea…

Sophia pareció haber escuchado a pesar de los metros de separación que había entre ambos, desviando sutilmente su gélida mirada hacia el prepotente ser que en esos momentos mantenía sus cobrizos orbes fijos sobre la pareja que en ese momento luchaba, sus expresiones ciertamente eran rudas, dejando clara que se trataba de una persona bastante egocéntrica. En cuanto a sus ropajes, nada que recalcar ya que como muchos en esa aldea parecía seguir el código de vestimenta en los Shinobis, siendo el clásico uniforme en Spandex negro, pechera blanca, así como sus respectivas sandalias, un par de rodilleras y muñequeras, terminando con su fiel bandana del rayo que llevaba en la frente y se atada alrededor de sus cabellos cortos y alborotados de un color castaño oscuro.

Quizás la chica no le hubiera prestado atención a su último comentario, fanfarrones los había conocido de toda por lo que sin pensarlo la peli azul tan solo se encontró preguntándose si acaso el molesto ninja a su lado tendría algo de que alardear si no fuera por su notable complexión física. Al final Sophia aparto su vista, sin poder mostrar una sutil sonrisa mezquina ante la pelea que se avecinaría después de la de su compañero al cual juraba que si perdía ya se encargaría de el mas tarde.

- Te aplastare - .declaro finalmente la femenina al aire sin importarle si aquello era escuchado por su oponente.

Por su parte el árbitro encargado de supervisar la pelea en progreso había logrado ser sorprendido por el par de jóvenes combatientes, lo cual mostro a través de su semblante que mantuvo en su inspección en el campo en el que aquel encarnizado encuentro se llevaba aun a cabo.

- Esos gusanos, sí que son sorprendentes - .comento con su usual tono agresivo pero el cual ahora sonaba un poco perturbado ante los destrozos recientes.

La sorpresa no era para mas, aunque quizás los ciudadanos en los alrededores serian los mejores para asegurarlo aun entre el pánico pero a la vez emoción que todo les había provocado, sumándose a las filas aun mas espectadores ante los efectos vistosos que los últimos ataques entre el castaño y la morena habían ocasionado, que seguramente pudieron verse algunos metros lejos del lugar de origen.

Por su parte el Uchiha parecía haber dejado los alrededores de lado, el complejo, los edificios, la estructura del lugar que transitaba, todo se desvaneció al instante. En ese momento para el solo había un plano, el cual por el momento solo Momo y el habitaban.

"_A veces no podemos salvar las cosas solo con amabilidad"_

Eran las palabras que resonaban una y otra vez en sus pensamientos, una frase dicha por la morena en el que le había dado a entender lo que debía hacer. Esto lo había impactado de lleno, ¿acaso la niña podía percibir su sentir en cuanto la pelea que estaban llevando? Y si fuera así ¿trataba de dejarle claro que el tener consideración por las circunstancias estaba mal?

Natsuo endureció un poco su semblante, al son que extendía sutilmente sus pies en el terreno marcando así su ofensiva ante una morena quien parecía estar por completo concentrada, o al menos era lo que su mirada implacable pocas veces vista en ella indicaba. De un momento a otro esta se impulso hacia el castaño el cual tomando por sorpresa solo atino a bloquear la reciente patada que la femenina le había intentado conectar.

Su flexibilidad era increíble, fue lo único que pudo pensar el castaño durante el bloqueo y es que, el brazo con el que lo efectuaba técnicamente estaba sobre su cabeza y era el lugar en el que el pie de pequeña descansaba, sin mencionar que el ver la ropa interior de la niña sería algo posible si no fuera por su nata ingenuidad y la situación tan desesperante que enfrentaba en esa situación.

- Pelea… - .fue la única palabra que articulo la morena antes de tirarse de espaldas al suelo, utilizando ambos brazos para detenerse y así mantener una posición invertida en la que logro conectarle un fuerte puntapié a su rival justo en la barbilla. - ¡haaa!

Ante la última agresión el Uchiha no había podido evitar perder un poco el balance, sin embargo el grito reciente de su ahora enemiga ayudo a que su recuperación fuera más rápida, notando casi al instante como la pequeña había tomado un ligero impulso en su dirección, tan solo para replegar sus confiables abanicos los cuales no demoro en lanzar como si estos fueran una clase de proyectil, que el castaño tan solo evito al lanzarse al piso y reincorporarse casi al instante.

- Pero que es lo que… ¡Ugg!

Respuesta inesperada. O al menos es lo que hubieran dicho cualquiera al ver aquella escena y es que sin importa que Natsuo hubiera evitado el último ataque, este pareció regresar en su contra lo cual pudo sentir ante el fuerte impacto en su espalda el cual pese a todo lo mando de rodillas al suelo.

- Natsuo-kun… - .susurro Momo al son que sus preciados abanicos volvían a sus manos, tomando un lento rumbo hacia el castaño el cual sintiendo su cercana presencia, aun de rodillas tan solo levanto su vista hacia esta. – eres más fuerte que esto… ¿verdad?

Y sin esperar la respuesta, la femenina tan solo volvió a extender sus armas, para hacer algunos movimientos rápidos que a simple vista no tuvieron efecto alguno para los que observaban lo ocurrido, sin embargo las pupilas dilatadas del pequeño Uchiha indicaban lo contrario, pasando algunos segundos de silencio antes de que el sutil sonido de desgarre invadiera el lugar.

- ¡Agg!... - .esta vez el chico no pudo evitar reprimir aquel quejido, el cual casi lo lleva a derrumbarse de no ser por su brazo que oportunamente interpuso entre el concreto y su persona. Al principio Natsuo no sabía que es lo que el movimiento reciente de la morena le ocasiono, sin embargo el singular sonido de un extraño goteo atrajo su atención hacia el suelo donde con sorpresa pudo notar como algunas gotas de sangre se agrupaban en el terreno.

Siguiendo el rastro del mismo no tardo mucho en dar con el origen, preguntándose qué era lo que le evitaba sentir el dolor que obviamente transitaba por su pecho y es que no seria para menos, teniendo en cuenta la cruz que ahora se marcaba a través de su playera que en un movimiento perfecto y simple, logro ser atravesada por Momo quien gustosamente le había hecho el favor de adornar esa parte de sí mismo con la ensangrentada marca que ahora lucia.

- No… estuvo mal, Momo-chan… - .susurraba el pequeño castaño al son que levantaba sus decolorados orbes hacia la femenina quien pareció desconcertarse ante su sonrisa nerviosa.

- Natsuo-kun…

Nuevamente una mirada entre ambos no pudo evitarse, ciertamente el desconcierto de Momo crecía así como su pesar en la batalla. Estaba más que claro que ninguno la deseaba, aumentando conforme transcurrían los segundos el sufrimiento mutuo en el que se veían sumidos ante el pesar de tener que luchar entre sí. A final de cuentas pudieron ser solo horas, pero para la morena aquel encuentro había resultada ser uno de los pocos momentos agradables que durante su vida la marcaron.

Sin darse cuenta se había encariñado más de lo que pensaba con el castaño, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, se preguntaba después de la ayuda incondicional que este le había brindado, siendo una de las pocas personas que se había acercado a ella por su verdadero ser. El lazo que habían creado le importaba más de lo que creía, fue algo que descubriría durante su combate y contra lo que luchaba todo ese tiempo, a final de cuentas la carga de hacer daño a otros no era su mayor pesar, sino el lastimar a su amigo. El único que la femenina poseía según palabras propias.

- Por favor… - .Pensaba dentro de sus pensamientos con un tono de suplica. – Pelea… no te detengas por mí.

La melancolía de Momo era algo que solo ella lamentaba, sin saber Natsuo el porqué de las acciones de su amiga quien ahora lo miraba fijamente. Quizás el Uchiha no lo entendiera, pero las acciones de la femenina se hacían un tanto obvias conforme sus palabras y actos se daban, ella estaba ahí para ganar, con el fin de cumplir un objetivo pero también el castaño y eso era algo que durante la pelea pudo sentir… ¿Entonces?

Lamentablemente el estar en bandos contrarios hacia difícil que ambos pudieran conseguirlo. Estaba claro que solo uno de ellos podía salir vencedor, era algo que la femenina había aceptado y en una muestra de respeto el combatir fue su decisión, ¿pero qué sucedía con Natsuo?, el que tratara de mantenerse a salvo era una clara muestra de que no se había rendido, pero a pesar de todo se mantenía recio ante sus ataques, del cual hasta ahora ninguno lograba herirla realmente, lo cual sería genial en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero no la actual.

Para Momo las acciones de su rival no representaban un desprecio, al contario. Gracias a la oportunidad que tuvo de conocerlo sabía que era demasiado considerado, razón por la que la pequeña decaía ante el sentimiento de impotencia que sentía dentro de sí. El castaño frente a sus ojos era su amigo, una persona sincera, quizás demasiado y que sin temor a decirlo le agradaba, esa era la principal razón por la que se había dignado a dejar de lado su repugnancia a la violencia y ahora se enfrentaba a él en un combate con el fin de mostrarle respeto a sus deseos de combate. ¡Pero este solo escapaba de ella!

Muy en el fondo la pequeña no podía culparlo, su actitud era una clara muestra de que ella le importaba pero aun así, el sentimiento de hacerle perder sus deseos era una tristeza que cada vez le era más difícil ocultar en sus orbes escarlata. Ambos estaban poniendo en riesgo sus sueños, al menos si los perdían la chica deseaba que fuera dando el 100% de ellos y no ante lastima o compasión que solo destrozara el lazo que los unía desde hace poco.

- ¡Natsuo!

La feroz voz de Sophia resonó a través de ambos peleadores, quienes sorprendidos ante la misma volvieron su mirada hacia la femenina que los observara con cierta represaría a ambos.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces! - .regaño casi al instante. – Tu oponente esta dando todo de sí, ¿y tu respondes con esa penosa actitud?, eres más patético de lo que creí.

Aquellas palabras cayeron con el peso de una gran roca sobre la cabeza del castaño, quien nuevamente mostro sorpresa y desconcierto ante el… ¿Apoyo?... o cualquier cosa que su compañera intentara hacer.

- ¡Con esa actitud de niño llorón solo estas despreciando sus esfuerzos así que ponte serio de una maldita vez!... a menos de que quieras que entre ahí y que les dé una lección ambos.

Momo tuvo dificultad para pasar saliva, no solo las palabas de Sophia habían sido sorpresivas, sino también su furia que quizás en esos momentos le hacían agradecer a todos los dioses existentes el no haberla tenido como oponente en la primera ronda. Al mismo tiempo, el Uchiha permanecía mirando fijamente a la peli azul, a la cual le sonrió poco después de lograr incorporarse, ignorando por completo el dolor de la cruz que atravesaba su pecho.

- Sophia-chan… Momo-chan… lo siento - .comento finalmente el Uchiha antes de hacer una declaración que sorprendería ahora a las susodichas. – Pero el fin no justifica los medios…

Continuara...

* * *

Antes que nada, perdón como siempre por la tardanza pero lamentablemente e estado algo ocupado así que tengo menos tiempo para escribir. En fin, como verán en este capitulo comienza al fin la primera ronda del torneo y como algunos quizás pensaron, los dilemas emocionales tanto de Natsuo como Momo al verse enfrentados. Espero les haya gustado a todos este capitulo y que el siguiente lo haga mas pero en fin, sin mucho qe decir esta vez me despido no sin antes agradecer como siempre a todo aquel que se toma la molestia en leer.


	34. Capitulo 34 Una oportunidad mas

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 34 __– Una oportunidad mas_

- ¿Qué dijo?...

- Natsuo-kun…

El último comentario del Uchiha ciertamente había causado expectación en el par de femeninas quienes manteniendo un notable desconcierto, se limitaban a mantener su mirada concentrada en el castaño en busca de algún signo de duda en sus recientes palabras, con resultados nulos. El apacible mirar en los decolorados orbes del niño les indicaban que su declaración pese a todo era muy seria.

- Natsuo-kun… acaso… - .el titubeo en la pequeña morena era más que notorio en esos momentos. - ¿acaso piensas dejar las cosas así solamente?...

Natsuo no contesto. Limitándose a cerrar su vista y emitir un ligero suspiro ante algunos minutos de silencio los cuales debido a la situación, se volvían tediosamente eternos.

- No, Momo-chan. Me has entendido mal - .hablo el pequeño Uchiha dirigiendo finalmente su atención hacia ella. – Es cierto lo que decías hace algunos minutos. Tengo una razón fuerte para entrar en este torneo y no lo e olvidado… pero…

- ¿Pero? - .se extraño la pequeña ante la seriedad que su amigo comenzaba a mostrar en su hablar.

- Si tengo que pelear contigo, lo hare a mi manera - .y entregándole una amplia sonrisa infantil, como solo el podía emitir completo. – Entiendo que tu apliques toda tu fuerza a tu manera, por eso yo hare lo mismo… poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ganar esto sin lastimar a un ser querido.

Nuevamente la sorpresa la invadió de lleno, mostrándose en sus pupilas escarlatas que en ese momento se mantenían dilatadas ante la sensación seca que sentía en su garganta la cual no le permitía emitir ni una sola palabra.

Estaba dudando y era consciente, ¿Cómo es que algo por lo que hace minutos peleaba sin chistear hubiera desaparecido ante un solo gesto de aquel castaño?, parecía ser lo que en esos momentos invadía la mente de la morena la cual en un intento por apartar sus confusiones agito estrepitosamente la cabeza. Tomando nuevamente sus fieles y poco comunes armas, a lo cual su oponente respondió asumiendo su clásica posición ofensiva.

No dejaría que nada la detuviera, se repitió a si misma antes de aferrar uno de sus abanicos y a una velocidad impresionante, extenderlo con el único fin de ejecutar una potente brazada que como resultado dio un fuerte haz de viento que se dirigió en contra del castaño quien se limito a esquivarlo dando un pequeño salto hacia su lado izquierdo, aterrizando de rodillas en el suelo con el único fin de apoyar ambos brazos en el terreno y darse un impulso en contra de Momo.

La morena no tardo mucho en darse cuenta y como contraataque extendió ambos brazos hacia el castaño creando así un vacio entre ambos, antes de desatar una pequeña barrera de viento que al juzgar por la manera en que ahora Natsuo era arrastrado contra su voluntad debía tener una potencia considerable, para finalmente ante su señal la cual trataba de un sutil cruce de manos, el sentido de la corriente cambiara hasta volverse un tornado en el que la pequeña de ojos escarlata permaneció siempre en el centro, observado fijamente como su rival a pesar de todo no persistía de sus intentos por liberarse.

- No… puedo - .susurraba tenuemente en esos momentos el castaño ante la impotencia de luchar contra la corriente que lo guiaba en círculos en esos momentos. – su fuerza… es excepcional…

Algunos segundos pasaron entonces, sin que la pequeña femenina quitara su vista de su enemigo quien en ningún momento dejo de resistirse ante su imbatible fuerza a la que en esos momentos lo sometía. Momo seguía dudando y esto provoco que una ligera molestia se reflejara en su semblante ante la angustia de saber que sus convicciones con el paso de la pelea iban desvaneciéndose como el cristal al ser expuesto a una fuerte llamarada.

¿Es que acaso sus motivos por pelear no eran lo suficientemente fuertes?, ¿todo lo que había logrado después de años de angustia y sufrimiento no eran suficiente motivación para darle fuerza en ese desafortunado encuentro?

- No… lo hare - .intento convencerse la morena antes de cruzar nuevamente ambas muñecas y extender el par de abanicos que portaba. Inclinándose un poco hacia el suelo tan solo para darse un fuerte impulso en el cual el viento pareció convertirse en su cómplice dándole así mas fuerza a su salto y para sorpresa del castaño, manteniéndola a en al aire dando la impresión de que la misma pudiera volar. – Se acabo… Natsuo-kun.

Y después de aquella declaración, los orbes decolorados del chico fueron testigos de cómo su oponente comenzaba a girar lentamente sobre su propio eje, movimiento el cual fue aumentando progresivamente al son que extendía por completo ambos brazos hacia el cielo y un majestuoso brillo comenzaba a emanar de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que?...

- _Wind Arrow… _

Natsuo no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar nada, ya que al terminar aquella oración los vientos de tempestad en los que era arrastrado cambiaron su intensidad, girando a una enorme velocidad que lo arrastro por completo, lo cual quizás no hubiera sido tan malo de no ser porque estos debido a la intensidad se convertían en pequeñas cuchillas que comenzaban a rasgar sus ropajes así como su piel la cual ya comenzaba a mostrar múltiples heridas que pese a no ser profundas de momento, el castaño podía asegurar que dolían como los mil demonios en el momento en el que le eran provocadas.

El Uchiha reprimió algunos gritos de dolor por el reciente ataque, no era momento para quejarse y dejarse vencer por algunas heridas, mas ante la vigente amenaza a sus alrededores la cual sentía podía aumentar su intensidad con solo una orden de la morena. Quizás no fuera mucho lo que podía hacer, lo había comprobado al intentar escapar del feroz tornado, pero de alguna manera podría evitar alguno de los daños si lograba inclinar su cuerpo en el momento adecuados, lo cual no tardo en intentar.

Momo tan solo observo como el infante hacia hasta lo imposible por evitar algún golpe que pudiera ser mortal, notando como ante esto el chico prácticamente ignoraba la posición que estaba tomando y es que con cada giro la aproximación entre ambos se acortaba, llevándolo de esta manera a estar más cerca cada vez en el centro donde la pequeña morena mantenía una velocidad de rotación muy alta, así como la energía luminosa que comenzó a emanar anteriormente de ella ahora se materializaba en cuchillas que a simple vista, parecerían una extensión más de su infantil cuerpo.

- _¡Shoujutsu! _- .Se escucho decir a la niña entre giros con un tono serio y profético. – _¡Thunder Blade!_

- Quizás… esto vaya a doler…

Oportuno o no. El Uchiha no tardaría mucho en comprobar que su comentario no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, justo en el momento en el que después de las palabras en tono de oración que Momo había emitido dieron paso a la tormenta eléctrica que ahora azotaba al chico con gran fuerza.

Las cuchillas a su alrededor comenzaron a girar sin desprenderse del cuerpo de su invocadora, aumentando rápidamente su velocidad de giro hasta que la materia eléctrica comenzó a desprenderse de esta dándole al torbellino sus propiedades, causante de que ahora el castaño estuviera sufriendo los choques de electricidad que se transportaban por el viento a su alrededor y el cual, causaba una leve parálisis en su sistema que ahora lo hacía sufrir los daños por completo.

- ¡Ugg! - .no pudo evitar quejarse Natsuo al recibir unas cuantas heridas más que profundizaron la cruz que atravesaba su pecho, que le provoco toser algunas gotas de sangre que corrieron en ese momento por sus labios. - ¡Aggg!

Sin momento para descansar, una nueva punzada de dolor fue otorgada al chico quien no pudo evitar soltar un nuevo alarido al sentir como pequeñas pero cortantes dagas de energía eléctrica se clavaban en sus extremidades, las cuales si bien no dolían tanto representaban más bien un problema para sus sistema nervioso el cual ya estaba resintiendo el efecto de los cientos de volteos que transitaban a través de él.

Repentinamente, todo ceso. O al menos es lo que sintió el Uchiha cuando la corriente de aire que lo retenía en el aire así como la punzante sensación eléctrica a su alrededor se esfumo, no tardando en presentarse las leyes naturales sobre si lo que produjo que como seria obvio, su cuerpo fuera atraído por la gravedad hacia el concreto quien parecía esperar por el ansiosamente algunos metros debajo.

No podía moverse, supo Natsuo sin dejar de intentarlo más al ver que durante la caída su posición se invertía por lo que su nuca seguramente sería la que terminaría recibiendo el mayor daño, lo que lo llevo a recordar irónicamente los comentarios que Kiba sobre lo duro que esta era al grado de poder aboyar fácilmente el acero si este se lo proponía. Fuera cierto o no, ciertamente no era algo que quisiera descubrir, al menos ese día.

Al mismo tiempo aun desde las alturas, Momo se mantenía a flote con ayuda de su siempre aliado el cual mantenía girando a su alrededor, concentrando todo el viento que anteriormente había utilizado para atacar a su rival para así formar una nuevo tornado que esta vez comenzaba a materializar su forma en una especie de energía visible color jade que por la vista parecía tener luz propia.

- Esto se acabo Natsuo-kun… - .susurro la morena derramando un par de lagrimas en el proceso. – lo lamento… en verdad quiero ganar esto, solo lamento… que hayamos tenido que pasar por esto…

Y cerrando sus ojos, una explosiva aura de mayor magnitud a la anteriormente mostrada emano de su cuerpo, agitando estrepitosamente sus cabellos y vestimenta que se mecieron en el sentido en que esta era expedida, fusionándose con el aura jade que ahora tomaba la forma de una esfera a su alrededor.

Natsuo quien caía a pesar de todo logro darse cuenta de los cambios en el ambiente, así como ligeramente de la presencia de su amiga, aun así sin poder hacer mucho ya que sus movimientos parecían aun paralizados por el último ataque, por lo que el chico no fue consciente de cómo en esos momentos la morena se daba un fuerte impulso en su posición, dejando una estela jade ante la energía que la rodeaba y que en esos momentos comenzaba a tomar la peligrosa forma de una serpiente.

- _¡Kaze no Ryu!_

No hacía falta decir que la reacción del público presente fue poco menos que de sorpresa, hasta los mismos sensores de aquella pelea en conjunto con los participantes restantes no podían evitar mostrar su desconcierto ante la reciente técnica que impresiono a más de uno no solo por lo vistosa que lucia. El hecho de hacer la energía visible al ojo humano requería en si una concentración excesiva de la misma y mas al darle aquella imponente forma lo cual para una niña parecía ser posible, hasta ahora.

Estaba claro que la chica a pesar de su corta edad tenia ciertos atributos que la hacían un contendiente de cuidado.

El dragón serpiente de jade continúo hasta donde el castaño seguía cayendo, aproximándose hacia el inminente impacto el cual Natsuo ya podía sentir, la cálida energía que la niña despedía prácticamente comenzaba a iluminar su rostro en el cual la sorpresa no tardo en aparecer ante la feroz criatura que tenia frente a sus ojos y la cual en esos momentos abría su mandíbula con el afán de tragarlo vivo.

El Uchiha solo cerró sus ojos con el afán de disminuir aunque fuera un poco la dolorosa experiencia que le seguiría a continuación, la cual nunca llego a pesar de todo. La calidez de aquella aura jade aun podía presentirse lo cual extraño al chico después de que nada pasara, llevándolo a abrir sus orbes solo para ser testigo de cómo la bestia verde pasaba a su lado, alcanzando a notar a una decaída Momo quien ni siquiera se atrevió a volver su vista hacia el desconcertado castaño.

A pesar de todo, la fuerza que la bestia artificial poseía no paso desapercibida y menos a tan corta distancia, provocando que el castaño saliera despedido antes de lo que imaginaria en dirección contraria en la que Momo aterrizo, no tardando mucho en impactarse contra un muro lejano el cual debido a los daños anteriores termino derrumbándose y sepultando al chico bajo escombros.

Por su parte la morena ni siquiera parecía importarle esto, permaneciendo actualmente sobre el terreno donde sin más cayó de rodillas en una clara muestra de su estado, el cual no solo se mostraba destrozado sino deprimente ante la manera en que agitada intentaba regular su respiración.

- Porque… ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? - .se lamento sin poder evitar golpear con ambos puños cerrados el concreto bajo sus pies. – acuse a Natsuo-kun de no poder esforzarse en seguir con la pelea…. Pero tampoco yo lo hago… ¡No pude hacerlo!

Y mediante algunos golpes más al terreno la pequeña bailarina solo reflejo su angustia ante la situación que él y su amigo estaban viviendo, ante los oscuros orbes de Sophia quien manteniendo su usual y frio semblante parecía entender más que nadie en los alrededores lo que ambos peleadores estaban pasando.

- Son tan idiotas… los dos por igual - .Gruño entre dientes sin poder evitar mostrar cierta molestia en su rostro. – la situación no podía estar más pareja… Quizás esa chica haya conectado más ataques que el enano… pero no sabe controlar bien su poder espiritual.

Y con una mirada más detenida a Momo, pudo comprobar cómo sus palabras eran muy ciertas ante la fatiga que la pequeña comenzaba a mostrar.

- Eso provoca que en sus impulsos suelte demasiado poder y solo termine agotando rápidamente sus fuerzas, aunque también el enano debido a los ataques a perdido mucha cantidad de poder espiritual - .Repentinamente el sonido de las rocas al caer atrajo la atención de la peli azul, quien desviando su vista hacia el origen pudo comprobar como su compañero salía de entre los escombros. – Vaya así que aun tienes energía para continuar. No sé si este haya sido tu plan… pero de alguna manera te las arreglaste para emparejar la situación. Veamos qué haces ahora.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo entre los labios de la peli azul, denotando cierto interés en la situación que ocurría frente a sus ojos, mientras que los dos afectados en aquella pelea predestinada mostraban lo contrario, al menos por parte de Momo quien aun incrédula no dejaba de observar al castaño quien después de haberse liberado de la opresión de las rocas, ahora se encaminaba lentamente hasta la morena deteniéndose algunos metros antes de llegar junto a ella.

Sus ropajes estaban maltrechos, las múltiples heridas abiertas y su cabello quizás mas alborotado de normal sin mencionar algo de polvo que su semblante había acumulado durante la pelea, era lo que el cuerpo del castaño lucia como resultado del transcurso de la pelea pero a pesar de todo, la sonrisa amable que siempre le había dedicado a la niña de ojos escarlata prevalecía sobre todo.

- Ese fue un buen ataque - .alago Natsuo repentinamente. – Si te lo hubieras propuesto creo que ya estaría acabado, jeje.

- Natsuo-kun… - .fue lo único que atino a decir la morena ante aquellas palabras, bajando de un momento a otro su mirada depresiva para evitar que su amigo la viera en aquel estado que en sus palabras seria más que patético. – No puedo hacerlo… no puedo seguir… acaba el encuentro, termina conmigo y gana… soy una inútil…

Un profundo silencio se dio entre ambos después de aquellas lastimeras palabras, las cuales resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Momo quien no podía creer aun como aquella patética actitud podía volver a ella después de que la misma había jurado nunca traer su debilidad de vuelta.

-Creí que mis razones para pelear serian suficientes para hacer a un lado que luchaba en contra de mis deseos… pero parece que no… a final de cuentas mis sentimientos pudieron más que mi actitud…

- Sabes Momo-chan… - .comento repentinamente el castaño con un tono que a los oídos de la morena sonó apacible y confortable. – creo que eso esta bien… sé que no soy un gran conocedor del mundo que me rodea, incluso de las personas que lo habitan, ciertamente ignoro muchas cosas pero… si algo he aprendido es que el dejarte guiar por tus emociones no es algo malo.

Por la manera en que la pequeña bailarina lo miraba ahora, reflejaba su interés por tener al menos una explicación de la atrevida declaración que su amigo había hecho.

- Los sentimientos que tenemos pueden ser un gran impulso para cumplir tu sueño, pese a que pareciera que algunas veces estos nos frenan solo es que debemos aprender a canalizarnos de manera adecuada, ¿no lo crees? - .y mostrando una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, el chico no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a la nuca. – al menos desde mi punto de vista, deberíamos vivir de acuerdo a nuestras emociones.

La chica tan solo medito aquellas palabras, las cuales resonaban una y otra vez dentro de sus pensamientos antes de que la voz del castaño volviera a atraer su atención.

- Si quieres hacer algo, solo hazlo. Además, Momo-chan… - .y para sorpresa de la morena, el chico le entrego una nueva sonrisa al son que con el dedo señalaba a sus espaldas. – No creo que quieras actuar así frente a los que te apoyan.

- ¿Los… que me apoyan? - .se pregunto la niña de ojos escarlata con un desconcierto genuino el cual progresivamente le hizo volver su mirada hacia donde su amigo señalaba, solo para encontrarse con la grata presencia de aquellos que a través de los años habían sido capaces de aceptarla. – c-chicos…

Y efectivamente, frente a sus orbes escarlata algunas personas pertenecientes a la caravana donde había tenido por primera vez un hogar no solo se mantenían al pendiente de lo que ocurría en su combate, sino que parecían estar celebrando ya su victoria.

- ¡Vamos Momo-chan!

- ¡No puedes perder!

- ¡Tu puedes, no te dejes vencer!

Las pupilas de la pequeña se dilataron ante la sorpresa, antes de que un par de lágrimas brotaran de las mismas ante el conmovedor sentimiento que aquellos gitanos, los que a través de los años se había ganado siendo ella misma, ahora la apoyaban pese a la pobre demostración que había hecho hasta ese momento.

- Mi familia…

Natsuo tan solo amplio su sonrisa comprensiva al escuchar aquellas palabras, entendía lo que Momo estaba pasando en esos momentos y la motivación que la pequeña necesitaba ante el difícil momento que los dos se veían pasando, por lo que sin decir nada más se dedico a observar unos segundos a aquella gente que luciendo característicos vestidos, trajes, accesorios, alguna joyería que a su vista parecía un tanto extraña y pañoletas de tonos vivos marrones pese a su singular estilo, poseían en común el cariño y aprecio que tenían por la morena.

- Je… gracias Natsuo-kun… - .susurro repentinamente la pequeña bailarina al son que lentamente comenzaba a dejar su decaído semblante, dándole paso al apacible y tierno mirar que hasta ahora el castaño le había conocido. – gracias chicos… esta vez no dudare mas…

Así una recuperada Momo termino de ponerse en pie, dándole paso a una mirada que no solo reflejo la ternura nata de la pequeña sino la decisión que aquellos enormes orbes escarlata podían transmitir, tomando nuevamente sus dos armas entre manos tan solo para extenderlas ante un movimiento coqueto de sus pies en el que el sonido de sus Geta resonó en el ambiente.

- ¿Lista para continuar? - .pregunto Natsuo con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Si, disculpa la espera, querido - .contesto la femenina con un semblante que emulaba al de su amigo ante un tono pícaro que el castaño ciertamente desconoció. – lamentablemente ya no me queda mucha energía… como podrás darte cuenta…

- Parece que hablas por los dos, Momo-chan - .respondió el Uchiha con un tono de voz que denoto que tampoco se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. – quizás el este sea el último ataque… ¿no te parece?

- Si, estoy de acuerdo… entonces demos lo mejor que tenemos.

Y sonriéndose mutuamente dieron por zanjado el asunto. El siguiente sería el último ataque que finalizaría con aquella pelea de pesadilla en la que ninguno hubiera querido participar, sin embargo el destino tenia extrañas formas de llevar las cosas y lo único que podían hacer era enfrentarlo con la mejor actitud posible, era algo Natsuo y Momo habían aprendido en el transcurso no solo de la pelea, sino de sus vidas.

**Música****: Anata No Kaze ga Fuku Kara (Lo que tus vientos tocaran) – Reika Morishita**

Todos a su alrededor fueron testigos de cómo ambos combatientes después de un ligero suspiro se prepararon para lo que sería el final de la batalla, asumiendo cada uno su posición ofensiva así como un semblante determinante en el que su mutuo mirar no se aparto en ningún segundo.

Los espectadores permanecieron en silencio, lo que verían a continuación aseguraba que sería el final de una estrepitosa contienda de la cual no querían perder detalle, lo que estuvieron seguros al ver como el aura carmesí así como la jade de ambos chicos comenzaba a emerger de sus juveniles cuerpos.

**Mienai namida wo itsu mo nagashite ita Anata no me wo miru dake de wakaru**

**(Siempre has derramado lagrimas invisibles, solo al mirar tus ojos lo sé)**

**Koe ni naranai sono mune no itami wo watashi no naka de iyashite agetai**

**(Ese dolor que expresas en tu corazón desearía que estuviera dentro de mí) **

El calor en los alrededores ciertamente comenzó a intensificarse, notándolo casi al instante hasta el más lejano de los espectadores y es que aquello no era para menos, después de todo las llamas en el castaño podían ser muy intensas hasta donde lo habían comprobado y del lado de la pequeña morena, las corrientes de aire comenzaban a convertirse en una fuerte tempestad que de seguir así representaría un peligro para los que estuvieran en las cercanías.

La primera en comenzar fue Momo, dando algunos pasos en el que el característico resonar de su calzado de madera marco un rítmico sonido del cual progresivamente contagio al resto de su cuerpo que se movía al compas de sus pisadas lo cual acompaño con sutiles movimientos de sus brazos que comenzaron a cambiar los vientos a su alrededor.

Natsuo no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que su siguiente encuentro en contra del impredecible _Sensuken _se acercaba inevitablemente, por lo que agudizando sus sentidos mantuvo siempre una ofensiva ante lo que vendría.

**Itsu no ma ni ka tameiki no rasshu ni makikomarete nagasarete ita ne**

**(El tiempo ah pasado rodeando por un torrente de suspiros)**

**Mukou-gawa no hoomu de matte 'te yo Ima soko ni yuku kara**

**(Has estado esperando en casa que es a donde quiero ir yo)**

Momo arremetió en su contra con fuerza, lanzando una feroz corriente de aire que esta vez parecía ser potenciada por la energía del relámpago que anteriormente la chica ya había empelado en su contra, dándole aparentemente un considerable filo que termino cuarteando el pavimento sobre el que pasaba la onda de poder la cual el Uchiha apenas y pudo evitar.

Natsuo lo comprobó, la chica parecía tener al menos el control perfecto de dos elementos de los cuales podría tener una mejor visión cuando su sentido de percepción alcanzo a alertarle de una segunda onda de esta vez el chico evito al dar un par de volteretas sobre el terreno, continuando con aquella peculiar manera de esquivar al notar que las ráfagas iban y venían en direcciones cercanas.

**Anata no totte no riaru Sore wa tanin ni totte wa shuuru**

**(Lo que tú crees que es real, los otros aseguran lo es)**

**Da kara nan na no ari no mama no kokoro wo misete**

**(Así que con eso, muestran su corazón tal cual es)**

Las evasiones del castaño eran buenas se notaba rápidamente sin embargo la velocidad de Momo en cuanto a sus ataque iba aumentado al ritmo que sus gráciles movimientos lo hacían, por lo que antes de que imaginara Natsuo se vio siendo sacado de balance por un pequeño torrente que logro arrojarlo algunos metros lejos del terreno, siendo dirigida rápidamente una nueva onda de choque en su contra la cual repelió con un ligero movimiento que creó un muro de fuego que al hacer contacto provoco una ligera explosión, debido a la reacción del relámpago ante la aproximación con las llamas, el cual despidió nuevamente al Uchiha el cual se protegió con ambos brazos para así evitar una caída peligrosa.

La morena sonrió al ver cómo a pesar de la caída, su amigo se levantaba aun con sonrisa la cual le dirigió después de incorporarse y correr estrepitosamente en su dirección en un intento por confrontarla directamente.

**Tamerawanaide jibun wo shinjitara kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara**

**(No dudes cuando crees en ti mismo, porque seguramente tus vientos vendrán)**

**Jibore sae mo taisetsu na sainou Ashita no tenki mo kyou no anata shidai**

**(El amor propio es también un talento valioso, incluso el clima del mañana es determinado por cómo eres hoy)**

Momo no lo permitiría tan fácilmente, lo cual demostró al dar una fuerte brazada frente a ella imitando la anterior acción del castaño para así crear un muro de viento lo cual el chico al parecer ya esperaba, llevando ambas manos al terreno durante su carrera tan solo para que estas emitieran un brillo carmesí, el cual detono una sutil explosión con la que consiguió un fuerte impulso para no solo elevarse sobre la pequeña morena, sino lograr pasar de largo para así evitar los proyectiles de aire y trueno que esta lanzaba como auto defensa.

Natsuo aterrizo cerca de un metro a sus espaldas, momento que aprovecho para correr en su contra y lanzar una fuerte llamarada de su boca la cual Momo neutralizo con el simple hecho de entrelazar sus dedos, con el afán de llevar sus puños al frente y tomar la flama carmesí la cual disolvió al separar ambas manos a sus costados, uniendo sus piernas para que en conjunto con la posición que trazaba imitara a la perfección una cruz que para sorpresa del castaño, parecía separar los vientos de sus alrededores.

De momento las cosas se apaciguaron o por lo menos eso era lo que creía el Uchiha, quien desviando su vista algunos segundos pudo notar como todo el viento se concentraba alrededor tanto de él cómo de su invocadora, quien ejecutando sutiles pasos de baile parecía ordenarle aquello a la turbulencia que progresivamente formo una especie de barrera a su alrededor, quedando confinados de esa manera a un encuentro personal del cual ahora si ninguno de los dos podría huir.

**Tanoshisou na furi nanka shitatte muhyoujou no egao wa munashii**

**(Pretendes estar divirtiéndote, pero la sonrisa inexpresiva en ti luce vacía)**

**Omotta koto wo kuchi ni shite kirawarete sore demo ii ja nai**

**(El odiar poner tus pensamientos en las palabras no es algo bueno)**

La mirada complaciente en el rostro de Momo pareció dar por sentado que la estrategia de Natsuo había sido descubierta, a lo cual el castaño respondió con una propia. En verdad sería difícil en vencer a esa chica sin evitar lastimarla por lo que lo único que le quedaba era encararla, tal y como la femenina frente a él hacia ahora al darse un impulso en su dirección, preparando sus fieles armas las cuales ya resplandecían ante la energía eléctrica que les transmitía de su cuerpo.

El Uchiha se preparo para el siguiente ataque, manteniendo siempre su mirada fija en la pequeña morena la cual se freno de golpe algunos centímetros lejos de él tan solo para dar una fuerte brazada conjunta con ambas manos las cuales despidieron dos potentes olas de electricidad que arremetieron contra el castaño el cual aparentemente solo vio venir la agresión en su contra antes de que lo impactara de lleno.

Aparentemente el ataque recibido anteriormente acabaría con el castaño, desde el punto de vista de los espectadores, sin embargo entre las dos ases de luz que dejaban las ondas de relámpago de Momo, Natsuo apenas y había alcanzando a evitar severos daños al ladearse entre ambos ataques manteniendo así una posición un tanto incomoda por no decir peligrosa, lo cual algunas fibras de sus cabellos tuvieron las desgracia de experimentar al cruzarse por el camino y ser carbonizadas al instante.

**Mekakushi sarete mo mieru Mimi wo samugaretatte kikoete kuru**

**(Incluso si ocultas tus ojos, aun si tus oídos se congelan alcanzaras a escuchar)**

**Anata-rashisa wo dare ni mo ubau kanri nai wa**

**(No hay nadie que tenga el derecho de arrebatarte lo que te hace ser quien eres)**

La morena a pesar de su sorpresa fue consciente de la situación de su rival, por lo que dejando su anterior posición, opto por entrar entre el angosto espacio que su ataque había dejado con el único afán de lanzar ambos abanicos hacia el castaño aprovechando el lugar tan reducido que tenia para maniobrar.

A pesar de todo, la ágil mente del chico, o al menos en esos momentos de suma presión, pareció actuar a tiempo ya que Natsuo de un fuerte salto logro salir de entre aquellos haces de luz que aun se mantenían, permaneciendo a flote algunos segundos en las alturas antes de que la gravedad comenzara a ejercer la clásica atracción sobre su cuerpo.

Aun así el ver a Momo bajo el no fue su máxima preocupación, ya que las benditas armas de la morena ahora se dirigían extrañamente en su posición a una estrepitosa velocidad que a pesar de todo Natsuo esquivo al provocar que una ligera llamarada que emergía de las plantas de sus pies le dieran el empuje adecuado para evitar la agresión, volviendo su vista tan solo para notar como estas aun lo seguían como si de alguna manera estuvieran siendo teledirigidas en su posición.

Sin darse cuenta y para deleite de los espectadores, aquello se volvió una especie de carrera aérea en la que el castaño evitaba como podía los endiablados abanicos que pese a que lograba evitar de manera similar al primer ataque, estos misteriosamente recibían una nueva trayectoria que les permitía seguir en el juego de la aparente cacería.

**Nani ga arou to osoreru koto wa nai Kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara**

**(No hay necesidad de temer a lo que vendrá, porque seguramente el viento la traerá)**

**Yukue fumei no shinjitsu fukashite yume no rinkaku atsui kisu de nazorou**

**(Buscando la verdad cuyo paradero es desconocido, tracemos nuestros sueños con un cálido beso)**

Natsuo seguía esquivando desesperadamente los abanicos los cuales progresivamente comenzaron a perder su velocidad, pudiendo distinguir así el origen de sus movimientos y es que, el secreto según lo que sus decolorados orbes pudieron observar estaba en las sutiles barreras que la chica creaba con ayuda de su control del viento, las cuales rebotaban siempre los abanicos de manera precisa en su contra.

El Uchiha se preparo para esquivar una vez más aquellas armas, regresando a la mano de su dueña para su sorpresa. Esta misma, observándola unos segundos tan solo emitió un ligero suspiro al son que su elemento cómplice la elevaba por las alturas, apareciendo nuevamente el aura característica color jade a su alrededor, lanzándose sin remordimientos en contra de su rival el cual para sorpresa de los presentes hizo lo mismo en su contra.

Entonces aun dentro de aquella barrera que cubría el campo de batalla, el choque entre una estela carmesí y una de jade deslumbraba a los espectadores ante sus múltiples choques, que solo provocaban el desprendimiento de algunas llamas que se fusionaban con la verde energía de los alrededores.

Algunos choques más entre los dos combatientes se dieron, antes de que se detuvieran uno frente al otro, mostrando un semblante realmente agitado lo cual haría que cualquiera se preguntara como es que podían mantenerse aun en el aire teniendo en cuenta la fatiga que sus infantiles semblantes reflejaban.

**Akiramenaide jiyuu wo tsukamaete kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara**

**(No te desanimes, aférrate a la libertad que por tus alas vendrán)**

**Ai yori fukai kanashimi aru nara sora no kanata ni nigashite shimaeba ii**

**(Si llevas el dolor más profundo que el amor, solo escapa hacia los cielos)**

A pesar de todo, en sus rostros el entusiasmo no pareció haberse esfumado, desprendiendo su emoción a través de sus grandes orbes así como las facciones tan juveniles que a ambos los caracterizaban, haciendo claro que ninguno de los dos daría ahora un paso atrás en aquella batalla. Si había algo que arreglar lo harían en ese momento y no en otro, lo cual respaldaron al incrementar una vez más su poder espiritual el cual se reflejo de inmediato en la inmensa aura que ambos volvían a desprender de sus cuerpos.

Aquel bello carmesí, daba brillo a todo el cuerpo de Natsuo al igual que sus cabellos que en esos momentos se mantenían erizados y en movimiento ante la expulsión tan violenta de energía que estaba realizando, cuando sin si quiera forzarse los pensamientos de sus motivos por ganar pasaban a primer plano en sus pensamientos, reflejándose la imagen de los ciudadanos en la villa de la hoja que se habían vuelto una parte de su vida, de la manada de bestias nobles que de cierta forma lo acogió en tiempos difíciles y para su total sorpresa, no solo el reflejo del ninja dragón que ahora se encargaba de entrenarlo, sino de Sophia y la misma morena contra la que luchaban desfilaban dentro de su mente.

Sin poder evitarlo el castaño amplio su sonrisa, no sabía desde cuándo es que peleaba por tantas personas pero no es como si le molestara, considerando sobre todo que ellos eran la principal fuente de su fuerza si es que podría decirlo de esa manera.

Momo por su parte no se quedaba tras y es que aquel majestuoso jade no solo cubría ya su cuerpo, sino que aumentaba constantemente su concentración en un aparente esfuerzo de la misma. Era obvio que todo terminaría pronto y daría lo mejor de ella ya que, pese a que el deseo de ambos estaba en riesgo, tanto el castaño como la misma bailaría parecieron haber dejado de lado todo lo que implicaba su combate con el fin de mostrar respeto mutuo durante los recientes momentos.

A pesar de esto el motivo original de su pelea se mantenía vigente, no solo en ella si no en ambos aseguraba Momo por la manera en que se esforzaban en el último instante del encuentro, reuniendo hasta la última cantidad de su energía sin importarles acabar hechos polvo.

Si en algún momento la femenina había dudado del fuerte deseo que su amigo y rival de momento tenia dentro de sí para combatir, ahora seguramente se arrepentiría. Seguramente ambos habían sufrido de una manera muy parecida, lo había intuido anteriormente durante su primer encuentro pero ahora, estaba segura, lo cual tan solo la llevaba a poner más empeño y esfuerzo en sus acciones en las cuales no pudo evitar volver a revivir algunas veces su cruel infancia que a pesar de todo, fue opacada fácilmente por la felicidad que había obtenido junto a aquella caravana de gitanos la cual se convertiría sin darse cuenta en su familia.

La imagen de cada uno de los miembros de aquella tribu desfilo dentro de su mente, aumentado su sonrisa progresivamente ante cada uno de ellos fuera que la apreciaran o no, eran su razón de pelear, apareciendo al final de todo cierto castaño el cual pese a sorprender a la morena, termino por realzar su semblante coqueto.

**Tamerawanaide jibun wo shinjitara kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara**

**(No dudes cuando crees en ti mismo, porque seguramente tus vientos vendrán)**

**Jibore sae mo taisetsu na sainou Ashita no tenki mo kyou no anata shidai**

**(El amor propio es también un talento valioso, incluso el clima del mañana es determinado por cómo eres hoy)**

El castaño y la morena se sonrieron mutuamente, quizás sintiendo que luchaban por el otro, tal vez como respeto o por amistad. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta eso no pasaba por alto la situación actual que ambos retomaron al lanzarse frenéticamente en contra de su rival y amigo.

Al ver esto el publico quedo en silencio, así como los árbitros quienes solo observaron como las llamas se desprendían ante la estela carmesí que el rodeaban al Uchiha, al igual que en el caso de la pequeña de ojos escarlata ante los hilos de viento que se lucían alrededor de la energía color esmeralda que generaba ahora sobre si.

- ¡Aaaaaahh!

- ¡Aaaah!

El grito conjunto tanto de Natsuo como de Momo fue apagado por el estruendo que el choque de ambas fuerzas, siendo un total impacto que la barrera a sus alrededores tan solo estallo como si se tratara de una esfera de cristal al romperse en miles de fragmentos. Antes de que todo fuera cubierto por un extraño brillo que por algunos momentos cegaría a todo el que estuviera en los alrededores.

**Nani ga arou to osoreru koto wa nai Kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara**

**(No hay necesidad de temer a lo que vendrá, porque seguramente el viento la traerá)**

**Yukue fumei no shinjitsu fukashite yume no rinkaku atsui kisu de nazorou**

**(Buscando la verdad cuyo paradero es desconocido, tracemos nuestros sueños con un cálido beso)**

Inmersos en aquel resplandor tan solo el blanco vacio parecía cubrir a ambos contendientes los cuales en medio de aquel vacio espacio permanecían tan solo de pie frente al otro, luciendo un semblante agotado pero a la vez feliz el cual se reflejaba en la sonrisa que se habían dedicado mutuamente desde la creación de aquel lazo que los unía en una relación de amistad que al final de todo parecía prevalecer.

- Felicidades… - .susurro Momo otorgándole una mirada tierna al son que sus labios se entre abrían en una sonrisa más viva. – Lo lograste Natsuo-kun… ya no tengo energía para seguir… Lograste derrotarme, sin siquiera lastimarme…

-…Te equivocas Momo-chan… parece ser, que aun tengo mucho que aprender - .fue la simple respuesta del Uchiha quien correspondió la mirada de la femenina con una sonrisa propia. – se que te lastime aunque trate de evitarlo… solo… promete algo…

- ¿Qué cosa?... - .su voz sonaba apagada al igual que la de su amigo conforme sus palabras se extendían.

**Akiramenaide jiyuu wo tsukamaete kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara**

**(No te desanimes, aférrate a la libertad que por tus alas vendrán)**

**Ai yori fukai kanashimi aru nara sora no kanata ni nigashite shimaeba ii**

**(Si cargas dolor más profundo que el amor, solo escapa hacia los cielos)**

El resplandor entre ambos se desvaneció repentinamente, dándole paso a la nubosidad oscura a sus alrededores la cual seguramente sería causada por su ataque anterior, la cual a pesar de todo el viento a los alrededores no tardaría mucho en despejar.

- No me pidas… que haga esto otra vez… - .fue la respuesta del castaño después de algunos segundos. -… por favor.

- Descuida… - .respondió la femenina con voz débil. – No podría hacerlo otra vez… Natsuo-kun…

- Si… ¿Momo-chan?...

- ¿Somos aun… amigos?...

El castaño tan solo le sonrió y pese a su fatiga intento acortar la distancia con respecto a la morena, quien al ver su lastimero estado también trato de hacer lo mismo.

Sus pasos lentos pero firmes resonaban cada vez más ante los metros que los separaban, pudiendo aun entre su notorio cansancio acortar su distancia a un metro en el que pudieron observarse mejor mutuamente.

- Siempre lo fuimos…

Ahora era la pequeña de ojos escarlata la que no pudo evitar sonreír, al son que una lagrima escapaba de sus enormes orbes y estiraba su brazo izquierdo, extendiendo la palma de su muñeca hacia el castaño quien pese a no entender completamente aquel gesto, no pudo evitar corresponder de la misma manera.

Sin embargo antes de que cualquiera pudiera llegar al otro, la fatiga se hizo presente en ellos, cayendo en el concreto con todo el peso sobre sus rodillas pero a pesar de todo manteniendo sus manos extendidas aun con el afán de poder tocarse, lo cual se mantendría algunos segundos más antes de que ambos luchadores perdieran la conciencia y sin más remedio cayeran de rostro en el suelo donde sus cuerpos descansaron inertes, permaneciendo a pesar de todo unidos ante el delicado roce de sus dedos.

* * *

Un capitulo mas y un songfic mas en el que finalmente termina esta pelea que desde mi punto de vista y si me permiten decirlo, es de las mejores que e escrito desde que comencé a escribir, sobre todo el final que a pesar de no ser algo que hubiera planeado desde el inicio me pareció un buen detalle que al final termine incluyendo. En fin, 2 capítulos mas y se cumplen 20 capitulos desde el inicio de esta saga la cual espero no les este resultando tediosa.

**Txiki: Ante todo, gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia con tus comentarios los cuales en verdad valoro, en cuanto a lo que dices pues en verdad me sorprende que Momo haya resultado no solo del agrado, sino de muchos otros que ya me lo han dicho aunque no niego que igual es uno de los personajes que mas me a gustado en cuanto a su creación y trasfondo. Espero te haya gustado su desempeño en esta pelea tanto como a mi.**

Bien sin mucho que decir, tan solo me queda agradecer sus lecturas y comentarios que me dejan los cuales me inspiran a seguir con esto. Espero el capitulo sea del agrado hacia todos, un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el 35.


	35. Capitulo 35 El fin de la primera ronda

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 35 __– El fin de la primera ronda_

Incertidumbre era el sentimiento de los aldeanos que hasta el momento habían tenido el valor de permanecer cerca, al igual que el trió de Jounins que hasta ahora se habían encargado de mantener un arbitraje poco notable durante el combate anterior, aunque ciertamente nadie podía culparlos de eso después de todo durante los combates ninja eran pocas las reglas que se podrían romper debido a que incluso el matar estaba permitido.

Aun así ni siquiera ellos se permitían el entrar en aquella escaramuza que tanto el castaño como la morena habían provocado en su último ataque, permaneciendo algunos metros al margen de la nube de polvo que aun en viento del lugar se encargaba de disipar. Los destrozos en los alrededores eran considerables, transformando un apacible lugar de descanso en lo que ahora eran meras ruinas decoradas por vivas antorchas que para muchos resultaría difícil creer, habían sido rosados cerezos en su punto máximo de florecimiento.

Por su parte Sophia aun manteniendo un brazo sobre su rostro mostraba cierto desconcierto a través de sus oscuros orbes, lo cual no podía dejar de lado considerando el último choque de poderes entre su compañero y la peculiar rival con la que se había enfrentado. El último movimiento de ambos, tenía que reconocerlo, había sido una sorprendente muestra de poder que no solo logro impresionar a los espectadores, supervisores y a ella misma, sino además al oscuro y sombrío compañero de la morena el cual ahora mantenía su vista fija en la nube de polvo que recién se disipaba del campo de batalla.

Finalmente esta comenzaba a ceder, mostrando a todos los presentes la imagen de los dos contendientes en aquella gran pelea, los cuales agotados ahora yacían tendidos en el terreno bajo ellos el cual no mostraba mejores señales que los alrededores. Las señales de conciencia en ambos escaseaban, lo cual demostraban ante su profundo silencio el cual combinado con el de los presentes dejaba únicamente el resonar del suave viento al soplar.

Sin perder tiempo el sensor se aproximo al lugar de los hechos, llegando casi de inmediato al lado del par de infantes a los cuales observo detenidamente, quizás en busca de señales de conciencia las cuales a final de cuentas no consiguió detectar.

- El resultado de la primera batalla… ¡Es un claro empate! - .declaro Koishiro con su alto tono de voz que resonó entre el hueco ambiente que había dejado la destrucción del reciente lugar.

El silencio prevaleció después de unos segundos de aquel anuncio, antes de que el sonido de murmullos y desaprobaciones se escuchara por parte de los pobladores quienes a pesar del sorprendente combate que habían contemplado, el hecho de no obtener un ganado parecía ser un poco desconcertante para todos a su alrededor lo cual demostraban ante sus demandas por la continuación del próximo combate.

Un público difícil podría decir más de uno.

- ¡Por este motivo!... - .La voz del sensor hizo que todos los murmullos cesaran cas de inmediato. – La próxima batalla decidirá qué equipo pasara a la siguiente ronda, ¡así que los combatientes faltantes pasen de una vez y no me hagan perder el tiempo!

Las aclamaciones surgieron casi al instante ante la declaración de aquel ninja, el cual seguramente sabría como tratar a su público o al menos, era lo que pensaba la peli azul quien restándole importancia a la popularidad del sensor se encamino a pasos firmes hacia el mismo, al menos hasta que el cuerpo de los anteriores combatientes llamo su atención, desviando sus oscuros orbes hacia la dirección en la que tanto Momo como Natsuo yacían aun inconscientes, desconcertándole un poco el hecho de que ahora fueran rodeados por un par de personas que según recordaba anteriormente apoyaban a la pequeña bailarina.

Sophia centro su atención en aquella escena, dando suspicaces miradas al par de femeninas que vestidas con atuendos coloridos, tanto en sus vestidos como en las pulseras, listones y demás decoraciones a través de sus trenzados cabellos hacían un tanto difícil el dejar de mirarlas. A pesar de todo lo que llamo la atención de la chica fue finalmente él como con miradas dulces, aquellas mujeres parecían asegurarse del estado de la morena.

- Parece que se encuentra bien Satsuki - .susurro la menor de las femeninas que debía tener al menos unos 21 años de edad, de cabellos oscuros y lacios, que ataba algunos mechones a través de la misma con ayuda de unos listones rosados, que iban bien con su imagen dulce e inocente que reflejaba a través de sus celestes orbes. Su vestimenta resultaba ser un colorido vestido con estampados de flores en verde y azul, el cual tenía un diseño simple y recatado el cual le cubría hasta sus tobillos, a pesar de todo se ceñía muy bien a la silueta de la chica mostrando así su notable figura. Su vestuario era completado por unas sandalias oscuras y ligeras. – Solo esta cansada…

Ante las palabras de la menor, la mayor que respondía al nombre de Satsuki observo a Momo con una mirada un tanto perspicaz, antes de aligerar sus expresiones para mostrar una dulzura similar a la de su compañera. La chica era un poco mayor, de 25 años así como facciones suaves y duras que había obtenido al final de su desarrollo, así como un cuerpo escultural que curiosamente en cuanto a proporciones decaía un poco en comparación a su acompañante.

En cuanto a su vestimenta, al igual portaba un vestido que no dejaba ver mucho de sus atributos en color violeta oscuro, con algunas hojas secas que se distribuían uniformemente en un negro que creaba un matiz curioso pero extrañamente atrayente, que combinaba perfectamente con sus Geta´s oscuros. Su cabellera era larga y rubia, la cual ataba en una sencilla coleta que llegaba hasta su cintura mientras que sus orbes marrones contrarrestaban perfectamente con sus suaves pero amplios labios que se teñían de un atrayente rosado.

- Es un alivio escuchar eso Nanami - .respondió Satsuki al son que al igual que su compañera, se inclinaba para observar de cerca a la pequeña morena a la cual dedico una sutil sonrisa. – es verdad… No tiene ninguna herida graves, seguramente su pérdida de conciencia se daba al agotamiento que sufrió en el combate.

Nanami tan solo asintió, manteniendo su observación en Momo hasta que su mano extendida llamo su atención, mas al notar como la yema de sus dedos rozaba sutilmente la de su oponente quien manteniendo el mutuo contacto entre sí, que no pudo más que desconcertar al par de femeninas que no reprimió la impresión al descubrir aquella singular escena.

- ¿Qué… significa esto? - .pregunto la menor aun con el desconcierto notorio en su rostro. – Satsuki, ¿conoces a este chico?

La profunda observación de la mayor le indico que tenía tanta información del pequeño castaño como la misma, por lo que el desconcierto se mantuvo en ambas antes de que el sonido de pasos acercándose distrajera su atención, volviendo su mirada hacia el par de ninjas que eran fácilmente reconocidos como los compañeros del sensor de aquella singular pelea.

- La pelea esta a punto de iniciar - .hablo uno de los Jounins, un hombre de apariencia musculosa, tez oscura y cabello rojizo de profunda mirada color ámbar. Su uniforme al igual que el de su compañero no difería mucho de la del ninja convencional – deben de abandonar el campo de batalla de inmediato.

- Lo sentimos - .se disculpo Satsuki con voz firme antes de tomar a Momo delicadamente entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola entre los mismos antes de incorporarse y romper la unión entre ambos chicos, cayendo la mano del castaño pesadamente sobre el pavimento en el que yacía. – Creo que es hora de… ¿Qué sucede Nanami?

- ¿Y los encargados del niño? - .pregunto la menor de las femeninas sin apartar sus celestes orbes del infante aun inconsciente.

- Eso no les interesa - .fue la respuesta del segundo ninja quien al contrario de su compañero, cubría la mitad de su rostro con una bufanda oscura que servía como mascara, dejando al descubierto únicamente sus penetrantes ojos azabaches, al igual que sus erizados cabellos oscuros. A pesar de que su complexión decrecía en cuanto a la de su compañero, su ronca voz era suficiente como para amedrentar a más de uno. - ocúpense de su protegida, nosotros nos encargaremos de este mocoso.

- Lo entiendo - .se apresuro a decir la mayor de la femenina, tomando de un brazo a su compañera a la cual intento conducir fuera de ese lugar con la clara intención de dejar de estorbarles al par de ninjas. – vámonos, tenemos que llevar rápido a Momo-chan a casa.

Sin embargo la morena avanzo distraídamente, deteniéndose algunos pasos después con el único fin de darle un último vistazo a Natsuo, el cual ignoraba por completo las miradas fijas de aquellos ninjas los cuales lo observaban como el claro trofeo que su jefe siempre había visto en el. Nanami a pesar de no estar al tanto de la situación del castaño pareció reconocer algo perverso en la mirada de aquellos sensores, lo cual inconscientemente la llevo a acortar la distancia entre ella y los mismos los cuales al sentir el repentino acercamiento de la chica de vestido florido, le dedicaron una mirada fría que a pesar de todo no hizo retroceder a la femenina.

- Si no les molesta, nos gustaría encargarnos de curar las heridas de ese niño - .hablo con voz pasiva pero a la vez dulce, entregando una sonrisa sincera ante sus palabras. – No hay problema con ello, ¿verdad?

La intriga paso ahora a formar parte del rostro de ambos ninja al menos por unos segundos, hasta que sus facciones volvieron a endurecerse.

- Te lo repetiré una vez más. Ocúpate de tu protegida, nosotros nos encargaremos de este mocoso.

- ¿Y el interés tan repentino en el mocoso?

Resonó de un momento a otro una tercera voz, proveniente de cierta femenina que con su usual frialdad ahora lanzaba una mirada un tanto asesina al par de ninjas que denotaban su desprecio hacia aquella chica, aunque ciertamente cualquiera que viera la manera en que se observaban podría asumir que era un sentimiento que compartían. Sus orbes oscuros destellaban con cierta complicidad, mientras que sus labios oscurecidos ante él labial se torcían en una sonrisa un tanto burlona que solo aquella Kunoichi podría dar.

Se estaba burlando de ellos, sabían el par de Jounins quien ante el semblante pasivo, frio pero a la vez desafiante que Sophia reafirmo al cruzarse de brazos y dar un par de pasos más hacia ellos.

- Es un tanto curioso, considerando que durante las preliminares no les importo mucho su condición. Pudo haber perdido la vista pero en lugar de ayudarlo más bien creería que querían… no sé, ¿matarlo? - .Aquello parecía ser el colmo, o al menos debía ser lo que cruzaba por las mentes del par de ninjas ante las filosas palabras de cierta peli azul, la cual lanzaba sus declaraciones con un tono que desglosaba claramente su frialdad pero a la vez, picardía y crueldad que denotaban lo mucho que la femenina disfrutaba de aquel momento. – En esa ocasión no parecían muy preocupados si terminaba muerto, pero ahora… ¿Quieren encargarse de sus heridas?

Y ampliando su sonrisa, el tono que utilizaría Sophia sorprendería tanto a el par de ninjas, como a la morena que a sus espaldas se mantenía al tanto de lo que sucedía frente a sus celestes orbes, a pesar de lo tenso que se sentía el ambiente a su alrededor.

- No se que planee ese viejo ridículo, pero no engaña a nadie - .termino de decir en un susurro apenas perceptible, al son que tomaba por el brazo a su inconsciente compañero al cual levanto con un solo brazo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, haciendo gala de su fuerza sobre natural que impresiono a más de uno. – En fin, tendré que hacerme cargo nuevamente de el… a menos claro, que alguno de ustedes tenga alguna protesta.

Nanami tuvo dificultad para pasar saliva ante aquellas palabras, preguntándose cómo era posible que una niña de apenas 13 años se atreviera a desafiar de esa manera a un par de experimentados Jounins que seguramente le doblaban la edad al menos, causándole una sorpresa genuina la cual aumento al notar como en los rostros de aquellos ninjas el remordimiento podía notarse a ciegas.

Los examinadores no podían interferir con los participantes, era algo que todos tenían en claro, razón por la cual seguramente deberían estar refunfuñando en su interior al no poder darle un escarmiento a Sophia por su atrevimiento ante la autoridad que poseían y que a ella, parecía importarle tanto como su respeto al Raikage.

- Veremos si conservas esa sonrisa después de esta batalla, mocosa.

- Sousuke se hará cargo de ti - .apoyo el ninja enmascarado antes de hacerse humo al igual que su compañero.

La femenina tan solo sonrió de una manera un tanto tétrica ante su victoria, observando unos segundos a su compañero el cual aun inconsciente no fue testigo de cómo ahora era desechado por la peli azul quien con un ligero movimiento de su brazo, lo alzo por los aires solo para que este fuera atrapado por Nanami quien al darse cuenta de la situación, se barrio sobre el piso para lograr atrapar al castaño aun entre su sorpresa.

- ¿Querías hacerte cargo de él no es así? - .comento Sophia sin dirigirle si quiera una mirada. – adelante, puedes hacer con él lo que te plazca.

El salir de su sorpresa era algo difícil para la morena, a final de cuentas después de arriesgar el pellejo por lo que estaba segura era su compañero, ahora aquella peli azul estaba actuando como si la vida del chico en sus brazos no le importara en lo absoluto, preguntándose Nanami si acaso sus anteriores acciones se habían debido solo por el placer de llevarle la contraria a los examinadores o es que de verdad había algo detrás de las acciones de la chica.

El tacto de su compañera la trajo a la realidad, volviendo sus celestes orbes para encontrarse con los marrones de Satsuki que la observaban fijamente.

- Vámonos Nanami, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

La susodicha tan solo observo a su amiga algunos segundos, volviendo su mirada hacia Sophia quien ya algunos metros lejos de ellas, se encaminaba hacia el centro del lugar en el que Koishiro, en compañía del que debía ser Sousuke esperaban por ella para iniciar el siguiente combate.

- Esta bien… regresemos entonces - .estuvo de acuerdo finalmente la morena de orbes azulados, llevándose al Uchiha con ella, mientras que su compañera hacia lo mismo con Momo.

* * *

Sophia se encaminaba a paso decidido hacia el sensor y el que sería su próximo oponente, mostrando como era costumbre en ella, aquella decisión y concentración que se podía decir, la había caracterizado hasta ese momento. Aun así dentro de su conciencia no podía evitar disgustarse por milésima vez ante la actitud que tuvo que tomar momentos anteriores, tenía que admitir que el hacer quedar en ridículo a ese par de ninjas había sido más que genial, aunque el motivo por el contrario no la animaba en lo más mínimo.

Era la segunda vez que se veía obligada a salvar a molesto compañero, lo cual en opinión propia no merecía la pena por mas que se opusiera a todo aquel que por alguna u otra razón repudiaba, a final de cuentas y sin miedo a equivocarse, Natsuo de alguna manera se las había arreglado para convertirse en la segunda persona que mas odiaba manteniendo el Raikage su bien merecida y lujosa primera posición a pesar de todo.

Entonces… ¿Por qué hacerlo?

"Son compañeros en esto, Natsuo te necesitara y tu lo necesitaras… cuando llegue el momento" Resonó aquella advertencia dentro de la mente de Sophia, la cual fue dada por el mismo Hayabusa días atrás en los que se había negado a volver a entrenar junto al castaño. A final de cuentas en un principio todo lo referente a amistad y compañerismo que el ninja dragón decía era tomado por ella como mera palabrería, bastante absurda desde su punto de vista sin embargo durante el transcurso del torneo pudo notar como la atención de su acérrimo enemigo tenía más que puestos sus ojos en su singular compañero, el cual sin temor a equivocarse parecía seguir todos sus movimientos durante el evento.

Fue precisamente eso lo que la hizo darse cuenta sutilmente de la situación y del como las palabras de su maestro al parecer tenían cierto peso a lo largo del torneo en el que participaban. Había algo detrás de todo ese evento, Sophia lo presentía sin embargo al no saber las intenciones del castaño al estar en ese lugar así como el motivo por ganar le hacía difícil el descubrir exactamente lo que ocurría, aunque ni de broma le preguntaría, a final de cuentas el odio que le tenía le hacían difícil el interesarse en algo que tuviera que ver con su pasado o presente.

La femenina aparto rápidamente sus pensamientos respecto a su compañero, cualquiera que fuera la razón de los eventos ocurridos a través del torneo tendrían que esperar a que su combate terminara, pensó al llegar junto al sensor y mirar desafiantemente a su próximo rival el cual a través de sus orbes cobre le dedicaba una mirada no solo desafiante, sino complaciente lo cual denotaba los seguro que se sentía en su victoria.

- A final de cuentas esa rata no fue tan inútil después de todo… - .comento repentinamente Sousuke con un tono un tanto tétrico el cual contrasto con el curioso brillo que sus orbes corbe mostraban en esos momentos. – Quizás no fue una victoria pero eso nos deja a mí y a ti solamente, con ese Uchiha fuera de esto solo tendré que eliminarte para obtener la recompensa de Lord Raikage.

Como respuesta, Sophia se limito a extender manos y pies para tomar su clásica posición ofensiva al son que agudizaba su mirada hacia el chico egocéntrico frente a ella, quien aumentado su sonrisa complaciente tan solo se inclino un poco para mantenerse alerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, acaso dije algo que te molestara? - .comento nuevamente ahora con un tono que oídos de la femenina sonó algo fastidioso. – Aun no entiendo como Samui pudo perder contra ti… je, quizás solo se confió demasiado.

- Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo - .respondió finalmente Sophia con un tono gélido muy característico de ella. – Porque pronto le harás compañía.

Koishiro, el sensor de la pelea tan solo pudo sonreír sutilmente antes de negar todo aquello con un gesto de desaprobación, no era un secreto que disfrutara de espectáculos como aquellos por lo que el ser el árbitro tenía la ventaja de poder escuchar de primera mano las ofensas que algunas veces los participantes se decían entre sí.

El público comenzó a aclamar el comienzo de la siguiente pelea por lo que tomando nuevamente su seriedad, el sensor tosió un poco para llamar la atención de todos en el lugar.

- Bien sabandijas, escuchen bien porque no quiero volver a repetir las reglas. Esta será una batalla sin límite de tiempo, cualquier técnica esta permitida y el combate acaba si alguno de los dos se rinde, no puede continuar peleando, pierde el conocimiento o muere. Como el anterior encuentro fue un empate, el resultado de este encuentro determinara quien pasa a la siguiente ronda. ¡Ahora a pelear!

Sousuke no espero ninguna palabra mas, lo cual demostró al tomar un fuerte impulso hacia la peli azul la cual tan solo observo como su enemigo tomaba un Kunai en mano de uno de los múltiples estuches de su traje, lanzándolo hacia ella al son que tomaba uno nuevo con su brazo izquierdo que esta vez mantuvo en mano. Sophia esquivo el primer proyectil al deslizarse grácilmente hacia su izquierda, notando como ahora el castaño de ojos cobre lanzaba un tajo hacia ella con el arma blanca que aun tenía en su mano, la cual evito al elevar un poco su rodilla para así golpearle el codo y desviar la anterior agresión.

La sorpresa en su rival fue sutilmente notoria, apresurándose a endurecer sus facciones antes de con toda su fuerza intentar conectarle una patada a la femenina que se limito a alzar su antebrazo con el que freno el ataque de golpe lo cual aprovecho su rival para conectar un segundo puntapié, que a pesar de ser frenada por la peli azul con ayuda del brazo restante, no espero el que aquel ataque tuviera un segundo efecto al conectarle un impacto justo en el abdomen, lo cual logro sacarla de balance al hacerla retroceder algunos pasos.

- ¡Ya eres mía! - .declaro Sousuke casi al instante aun con sus pies al aire y cayendo hacia el terreno, donde evito el golpe al apoyar ambos brazos en el terreno para así lanzarse en aquella posición tan peculiar hacia su enemiga.

Sophia no tardo mucho en recuperarse del reciente golpe, a decir verdad fue tan solo cuestión de segundos sin embargo, eso no evito que la sorpresa de lo que había realizado su oponente se mostrara en su rostro antes de ver como este comenzaba a girar en el transcurso del trayecto hacia ella, haciendo emanar su energía que se manifestó rápidamente en un aura eléctrica que desprendió cientos de chispas que rápidamente se acoplaron al giro de su convocador, por lo que antes de que lo imaginara, vio venir aquello como un torrente que envuelto en relámpagos atentaba contra su vida.

La peli azul intento esquivarlo sin embargo sin poder esperarlo sintió como una fuerza de atracción se ejercía sobre su cuerpo, atrayéndola hacia el tifón eléctrico que sin más la impacto de lleno justo en el abdomen, causándole un notorio dolor que más de uno de los espectadores pudo notar con tan solo contemplar los orbes oscuros de la chica que ahora se contraían ante el inminente dolor que debía de estar sintiendo.

Su rival seguía girando estrepitosamente, lo cual solo aumentaba el daño de su ataque que se reflejaba en el cuerpo de la femenina el cual se tambaleaba ante las descargas eléctricas que pasaban a través de su sistema nervioso, al menos hasta el momento en el que no pudo más y fue lanzada por su oponente algunos metros lejos ante el final de su ataque, observando todos a su alrededor como el aura eléctrica que anteriormente rodeaba a Sousuke, ahora lucia sobre la misma Sophia quien volando por los aires, termino estrellándose de yendo contra el terreno, donde la fuerza del impacto fue considerable al tener en cuenta el surco que dejo detrás de ella, permaneciendo tendida en el lugar boca abajo sin ninguna señal de conciencia.

El silencio fue común en el ambiente, quizás ante lo rápido que había terminado el combate lo cual solo ayudo a aumentar el semblante ególatra en Sousuke quien después de reincorporarse de su ataque, le dedico una mirada a la peli azul que yacía inconsciente a algunos metros.

- En verdad era demasiado débil… je, evidentemente no eras un oponente al cual yo debería…

Sin embargo sus palabras fueron silenciadas casi al instante, ante la imagen de una femenina quien en silencio comenzaba a mostrar sutiles señales de su conciencia, apretando fuertemente sus manos las cuales apoyo firmemente sobre el concreto bajo sus pies el cual utilizo para comenzar a incorporarse.

Poco a poco el terror aumentaba en el rostro del castaño el cual con incredulidad miraba como ahora su enemiga se había levantando por completo, dándole la espalda mientras guardaba un silencio que a vista de todos lucia un tanto aterrador.

- No… es posible - .pensó el ninja al ver la facilidad con la que Sophia se mantenía de pie. – puse…todo mi poder en ese ataque… no puede ser que haya salido ilesa. No es no es posible… debe haber sufrido algún daño.

Aquella fue una suposición que Sousuke pudo comprobar apenas y la femenina de cabellos bicolor se digno a mirarla, al igual que el resto de la multitud a sus alrededores los cuales con cierto horror pudieron comprobar como el anterior ataque se había marcado por completo en el abdomen de la chica, notándose en las quemaduras a través de la maya que recubría su piel y ahora, mostraba una grieta por el cual se lucia la zona quemada y sangrante que recubría su maltrecha piel de un carmesí que comenzaba a escurrir por su cuerpo.

- Así que… ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? - .pregunto Sophia con un tono de voz tétrico, el cual se respaldo ante la maltrecha imagen que daba la chica por la manera en que sus cabellos caían como cascada sobre sus ojos, logrando ocultar entre las sombras uno de sus orbes el cual solo se observaba como un resplandor celeste. La sangre brotando tanto de su boca como de su agredido abdomen la hacían ver como una especie de muerto de viviente -…Ya veo, esto será una pérdida de tiempo entonces…

Y al desviar ligeramente su mirada, con el fin de escupir algo de sangre que aun derramaban sus labios se dirigió lentamente hacia su oponente, el cual inconscientemente comenzó a retroceder ante la imagen tan atemorizante que la peli azul le otorgaba.

- En otras circunstancias a decir verdad sería divertido hacerte sufrir un poco… pero no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo - .Y como respaldo de aquellas palabras, un aura azulada apareció alrededor del cuerpo de la femenina.

Sousuke no podía estar más impresionado, aunque atemorizado podría ser una mejor expresión y es que la reciente muestra de poder de la chica era algo que se podía captar a sus alrededores, aunque ciertamente la imagen tétrica que había formado su aura, la cual se asemejaba a un temible dragón celeste a sus espaldas, ya era lo suficientemente aterrador como para borrar la egolatría en aquel castaño el cual ya no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

Sophia sonrió sutilmente entre labios, antes de desaparecer de la vista de su oponente, el cual estuvo a punto de gritar su rendición tan solo para ser silenciado por la misma peli azul la cual ahora frente a él se había limitado a conectarle un puñetazo que a vista de todos pareció simple, al menos hasta que la expresión del mismo castaño se torno en una mueca de extremo dolor que hizo pensar a todos en sus alrededores que los ojos de este se saldrían de sus orbitas.

Sus facciones progresivamente se dilataban mas, abriendo por completo la boca de la cual apenas y salió un reciente quejido el cual fue acompañado por el sonido del puño izquierdo de la femenina, del cual resonó un ligero crujido en el momento en el que lo cerró con fuerza, incrustándolo contra el rostro de su oponente el cual en silencio solo se fue al suelo, siendo detenido por la misma chica la cual con un ligero movimiento de su pierna derecha, se las arreglo para sostenerlo entre su puño y la rodilla que mantenía flexionada.

- Sobre el que acompañes a esa chica… quizás no pueda cumplir esa promesa…

Y ante aquellas palabras, la femenina alzo eficazmente su pierna derecha la altura de sus hombros, dejando de esta manera caer a Sousuke hacia el suelo, antes de bajar pesadamente su extremidad logrando así impactarlo de lleno contra el pecho de su rival el cual solamente pudo sentir como era fuertemente golpeado contra el concreto que cedió sin problemas ante la presión que Sophia ejercía entre ambos, cuarteándose así todo el lugar el cual para sorpresa de los espectadores comenzó a emitir un ligero sismo.

Todos buscaban de donde sujetarse y mantenerse a salvo, sin poder emitir gritos de angustia ante los destrozos que la femenina había creado con lo que a simple vista, resultaba una patada común que ahora no conforme con los destrozos en el terreno, derrumbaba la mayoría de los arboles incinerados anteriormente en los alrededores y hacia que el canal que pasaba a sus espaldas se agitara peligrosamente.

Al final de unos minutos todo paso, lo cual notaron las personas en los alrededores quienes después de darse cuenta que el sismo se detenía, dirigieron sus miradas hacia la femenina que en el centro del lugar, retiraba su pierna del cuerpo de su enemigo, el cual ahora tendido en el concreto, permanecía ligeramente cubierto por los escombros de los cinco centímetros que el terreno había cedido ante el último ataque.

- Quizás me pase un poco - .comento la chica con un falso tono de preocupación. – debería medir un poco mi fuerza.

Y ante la sorpresa de los presentes, la femenina se limito a dar media vuelta en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba la multitud, marchándose a paso firme con un dejo de despreocupación que impresiono a más de uno.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - .pregunto repentinamente Koishiro, el cual en ese momento de un salto bajaba desde las alturas de uno de los arboles aun en pie, situándose junto a Sousuke al cual ni se digno en contemplar. – Aun no he dicho que fueras la vencedora.

Ante aquella reprimenda la femenina detuvo su andar, dándole la espalda al sensor ante un silencio el cual opto por mantener, silencio que por las facciones duras de aquel ninja demostraban claramente no que no hacían más que provocarle un enfado que para su mala suerte no podía dirigir hacia la causante del mismo.

- No veo el sentido de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí - .fue la simple respuesta que dio Sophia antes de seguir su trayecto. – A menos de que los muertos puedan pelear, esto se acabo.

Debido a la lejanía que la chica mantenía, al igual que su posición ninguno de los presentes pudo notar como las graves heridas en su cuerpo comenzaban a curarse por sí solas, dejando únicamente un sutil vapor el cual se disolvió rápidamente en el aire.

- ¿Los muertos? - .Se pregunto el sensor al son que desviaba su mirada hacia el castaño a sus pies, llevándose una notable sorpresa ante el estado de este. – esta mocosa en verdad…

- ¿Ey, que ocurre? - .pregunto en ese momento uno de sus compañeros, el cual manteniendo su vista fija en la femenina que se perdía de vista a lo lejos, por lo cual la imagen del recién vencido permanecía como algo sin descubrir. - ¿Tienes problemas con la mocosa?

Sin embargo Koishiro no contesto, lo cual causo cierto desconcierto en el par de ninjas quienes al observar a su compañero notaron la mirada fija que este lanzaba hacia el terreno bajo sus pies, justo en el lugar en el que un aparentemente inconsciente castaño yacía después del anterior ataque propinado por la femenina.

- ¿¡Que demonios!

Fue la respuesta al unisonó del par de ambos Shinobis los cuales al comprobar el estado de Sousuke no pudieron más que hacer aquella declaración que levanto más de una ceja en la multitud en los alrededores. Los tres sensores guardaron silencio casi de inmediato, dedicándose a contemplar el cuerpo del muchacho el cual por sus facciones resultaría una escena un tanto tétrica digna de cualquier película de suspenso.

Un extremo sufrimiento era el que había pasado en los últimos momentos de su agonía, lo supieron los tres sensores con solo ver los orbes totalmente dilatados del castaño, así como las fisuras marcadas en su torso que al juzgar por la profundidad debieron haber destrozado más de un hueso al igual que algún órgano interno en el proceso.

- Sousuke esta…

- No puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido… ¿Cómo es que esa mocosa pudo?...

Desde las alturas, en uno de los edificios altos en los alrededores, un par de orbes esmeralda habían seguido desde el inicio hasta el final aquel encuentro. Como era costumbre en él, la presencia de aquel ninja dragón parecía pasar desapercibida para todos a su alrededor, lo que le permitía evaluar el desempeño de sus protegidos a través de sus combates.

¿Estaba complacido por el desempeño de estos o es que acaso los fallos en sus acciones repercutirían en los próximos entrenamientos?

Con una mirada tan serena y ajena a cualquier sentimiento, era difícil adivinar cuales serian los planes de Ryu Hayabusa en un destino próximo…

Al mismo tiempo en el campo de batalla, Koishiro finalmente se dirigió hacia el publico a sus espaldas, los cuales con un gran silencio y desconcierto, esperaban por el veredicto de lo cual en opinión propia había resultado ser una batalla aun más extraña que la pasada. Las cosas estaban demasiado claras como para seguir examinándolas, el estado de Sousuke era más que obvio y aunque sería una perdida que a más de uno le pesaría, eran los riesgos que los mismos ninjas tomaban como parte de las consecuencias al entrar en una competencia tan brutal como lo era esa.

Cerrando sus ojos, el trió de sensores pareció guardar un momento de silencio antes de que el que el rudo y fornido ninja, Koishiro, levantaba una mano hacia el aire con la palma ligeramente extendida, lo cual los espectadores en los alrededores observaron fijamente antes de que este hiciera una desconcertante declaración.

- Ganadores de esta pelea: Natsuo Uchiha y Sophia.

* * *

- Perdí demasiado tiempo - .se quejaba Sophia al recorrer fugazmente las calles de la aldea de Kumo. - ¡Tengo que llegar a tiempo!

El respaldo de sus palabras se vio reflejado en los frenéticos movimientos de la peli azul, la cual desde hace algunos minutos corría a toda velocidad a través de las congestionadas calles de aquella aldea en la que más de una mirada le era dirigida ante la prisa endemoniada que la misma se obligaba a llevar.

Su tranquilidad se había esfumado, como si algo la hubiera espantado dejando así únicamente espacio en su rostro para la angustia y desesperación que pocas veces mostraba alguien como Sophia. Pero nadie podía culparla, a final de cuentas sus razones para mostrar impaciencia para cualquiera que la conociera serian más que aceptables ante el recuentro que se obligaba a hacer.

Levantando su vista la femenina se dio cuenta de la proximidad que yacía entre ella y su lugar de destino, así como la ligera capa de oscuridad que comenzaba a pintar el cielo ante el próximo anochecer en aquellos barrios bajos en los que ahora transitaba.

Un par de destellos algunos metros lejos de ella llamo su atención, notando como un extraño carmesí decoraba vivazmente las cercanías a las cuales se aproximo sin vacilar, volviendo su seriedad habitual así como sus duras facciones las cuales rápidamente fueron iluminadas ante el atrayente pero mortal brillo de las llamas que provocaban la inusual iluminación del callejón estrecho en el que ahora se encontraba.

Los alrededores ardiendo en llamas, ante algunos desperdicios así como trozos de papel inservible que solo ayudaban a la propagación de las llamas que se encargaban de darle un vistazo algo tétrico al lugar, al cual la femenina examino algunos instantes sin dejar de estar atenta a la presencia familiar que yacía detrás del fuego y la cual, progresivamente se mostraba entre las estelas carmesís que se encargaban de hacer cada vez más notoria su silueta conforme esta se acercaba.

Sophia agudizo su mirada, permaneciendo a pesar de todo en una posición neutral ante la aparición frente a sus oscuros orbes, los cuales se entrecerraron en el momento en el que las llamas se apagaron tenuemente, dándole paso a una silueta femenina que observándola fijamente tan solo avanzo un par de pasos más antes de detenerse frente a la peli azul.

La chica apretó sutilmente sus labios ante aquella femenina, le era difícil contener su rabia contra la mujer la cual en esos momentos se limitaba a mirarla fijamente a través de sus penetrantes ojos marrones. Sophia la observo detenidamente, ciertamente poco había cambiado en la chica la cual mostraba aun en sus cabellos el mismo tono usual, aquel oscuro que era delineado en sus puntas por un descolorido carmesí que lo recorría como flamas a lo largo de su liza superficie, el cual ataba en decenas de mechones con algunos extraños listones que mantenían algunas escrituras en ellos, como si de pergaminos se trataran.

En cuanto a su complexión, era esbelta y bien proporcionada, con una altura que superaba a la de la misma Sophia aunque considerando que su apariencia denotaba su mayoría de edad, dos años exactamente con respecto a la primera, debía ser algo natural. Cubría su desarrollo con un vestido negro que cubría algunos metros por debajo de su entrepierna, al igual que sobre su pecho dejando así ver un atractivo escote que lucía atrayente aun a pesar de la maya que recubría sus hombros y cuello, donde se lucia un collar negro que como adorno poseía una especie de broche plateado. Un par de sandalias negras complementaban su vestimenta aunque lo más relevante en la chica además de su extraño peinado, resultaban ser los vendajes a través de sus brazos, así como en su frente que tenían grabados en ellos extraños kanjis un tanto desconocidos, lo cual hacía pensar sobre la antigüedad de los mismos.

Al contrario de las expresiones feroces de Sophia, la recién aparecida mostraba únicamente ausencia en su mirada la cual se reflejaba ante sus orbes carmesí que a pesar de la iluminación a sus espaldas causada por las llamas, carecían de luz propia.

- El momento se acerca…

Fue lo único que dijo antes de pasar de largo a la peli azul, quien en silencio ni se inmuto en desviar la mirada hacia la femenina que desaparecía entre la oscuridad de aquel callejón.

- Si, a llegado el momento… - .susurro Sophia con un tono frio, bajando sutilmente su mirada hacia su puño el cual cerro sin remordimientos. – voy a matarte Sayaka…

Y ante aquellas pesadas declaraciones, el frio viento de la noche se encargo de disipar progresivamente las llamas de aquel callejón, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo carbonizado el cual seguramente había sido el oponente de la femenina de cabellos trenzados momentos atrás.

* * *

Bueno e aquí el siguiente capitulo, el cual traigo después de una semana de atraso pero bueno, la universidad es pesada y los trabajos finales no me ayudan mucho a avanzar, espero este capitulo resulte tan bueno como el anterior y sin mucho que decir, nos vemos en el 36. Saludos.


	36. Capitulo 36 Consecuencias

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 36 – __Las consecuencias de una victoria_

- Es increíble…

- Lo sé, tal como te decía pareciera que en ningún momento se hubiera lastimado…

El resonar de dos voces femeninas era lo único que podía escucharse en aquella oscura penumbra, de la cual cierta morena se preguntaba del porque de la misma, siendo atraída por lo que desde su punto de vista resultaban ser unos cuantos murmullos que debido a su ensoñación le dificultaba reconocer.

Su respiración se freno en un segundo, justo en el momento en el que sus orbes escarlata se abrían repentinamente ante la impresión de encontrarse en aquel lugar que al principio no reconoció, lo que la llevo a tratar de incorporarse de manera involuntaria en la superficie que hasta ahora se había encargado de darle alojo, la cual después gracias a su tacto descubrió era una cama, bastante suave si tenía que decirlo.

El porqué se encontraba sobre tal objeto, así como los recuerdos de su anterior pelea que progresivamente transitaban su infantil mente, trayendo a ella las imágenes de los últimos minutos de conciencia antes de que se desplomara frente al castaño con el que se había forzado a tener aquel combate… el solo recordar eso provoco que su intento por reincorporarse fuera un tanto brusco, soltando un quejido sonoro ante la sensación de cansancio que seguramente le provocaba el haber usado casi por completo su energía espiritual.

- Aaa… m-me duele… - .susurro pesadamente la pequeña bailarina con un tono un tanto ronco, sintiendo esta casi de inmediato como un tacto ajeno al propio la tomaba suavemente de la nuca y la cintura con la intención de ayudarle a reincorporarse en su lugar de descanso. - ¿Uh?... ¿Qué es lo que… Nanami-san?...

A pesar de la debilidad de sus sentidos, la suave y tierna mirada de la femenina fue fácilmente reconocida por Momo, quien olvidándose por algunos segundos de sus preocupaciones correspondió el gesto de Nanami con una sonrisa propia al encontrarse con un rostro conocido después de su crudo despertar.

- Es un alivio ver que te encuentras bien Momo-chan - .susurro dulcemente la morena de ojos celestes al son que acariciaba los mechones en la frente de la niña. – aunque a decir verdad, tus heridas no eran tan graves si las comparamos con las de tu amiguito.

- Mi… amigo… ¡Natsuo-kun…. Kyaa! - .se quejo nuevamente la niña de ojos escarlata ante el sobresalto que se causo a si misma por la rudeza en su último movimiento. - ¿Q-Que paso con el… que sucedió con la pelea?

- Calma mi niña - .la intento tranquilizar Nanami casi de inmediato, sentándose a su lado en aquella espaciosa cama en la que le brindo un lugar de descanso en su regazo donde la recostó cariñosamente. – Ambos están a salvo, cuando perdieron el conocimiento Satsuki y yo decidimos traerlos para curar sus heridas.

- Realmente la que se arriesgo por traer al chico fue Nanami - .resonó repentinamente una tercera voz, la cual por su resonancia debía encontrarse un tanto distante en cuanto a ellas. – Supongo que vio algo bueno en este niño.

Las facciones de Momo se relajaron al ver a Satsuki frente a ella, tanto por su presencia como por las palabras dichas por la misma y es que desde su punto de vista no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella, logrando relajarse de esa manera con el fin de analizar un poco la reciente información que trajo la duda mas reciente a su mente.

- ¿Ambos perdimos el conocimiento?... entonces, eso significa que…

- Fue un empate - .completo Nanami al son que seguía acariciando amorosamente los cabellos de la pequeña morena. – el resultado de la pelea se decidiría en el siguiente encuentro, sin embargo debido a su estado optamos por traerlos cuanto antes, aunque realmente tu estado no es muy grave mi pequeña. Fue un alivio ver que fuera de tus heridas apenas superficiales, no hay nada de qué alarmarse.

- ¿Solo… heridas superficiales? - .pregunto una desconcertada Momo ante la apacible sonrisa de su cuidadora.

Fue entonces que la pequeña morena se digno a auto examinarse, siendo el despojo de sus hasta ahora característico Yukata lo primero que su conciencia noto, portando ahora únicamente lo que identifico como la sencilla y holgada blusa color violeta, con pétalos de hojas en blanquecino que usualmente la menor de sus cuidadoras solía utilizar en esos días soleados, siendo aquello lo que más le hubiera sorprendido de no ser por la sensación de calor sobre sus hombros, lo que la llevo a inspeccionar aquella zona con ambas manos solo para darse cuenta de cómo sus oscuros cabellos, los cuales usualmente se mantenían recogidos en una coleta ahora caían como cascada sobre su espalda lo cual en conjunto con su actual vestimenta solo ayudaba a realzar la inocencia que la niña mostraba.

Momo no era alguien si quiera cerca de ser ególatra, pensando rara vez algo agradable de su apariencia por lo que el cómo lucia no resultaba ser algo en lo que se fijara demasiado, razón principal de que la femenina se ocupara en esos momentos de darle prioridad a sus heridas que a la apariencia reciente.

Su mueca de sorpresa aumento, las palabras de Nanami efectivamente tenían todo el peso de la verdad y es que fuera del agotamiento por haber usado casi toda la energía espiritual que su cuerpo en esos momentos intentaba recuperar, así como algunos raspones o cortadas ligeramente profundas en alguna de sus extremidades, su estado era más que optimo.

- Natsuo-kun… en verdad él no quería lastimarme… - .susurro sin poder evitar mostrar una sutil sonrisa entre dientes, lo cual llamo la atención de ambas femeninas a su alrededor.

- Entonces él es… ¿el amigo que esperaste en estos días?

- S-Si… es el - .contesto Momo con un ligero sonrojo al recordar como en los días pasados su espera porque pudiera aparecer el susodicho castaño había sido más que notoria, razón por la que algunos a sus alrededores, incluso los que no solían tener tanto contacto con ella la notaran un tanto distraída.

Satsuki y Nanami al ver como el rubor recorría las mejillas de la pequeña no pudieron más que sonreírse mutuamente, mostrando cierta picardía ante las reacciones de la pequeña morena o al menos la menor de ellas y es que sin exagerar, las primeras en darse cuenta en los ligeros aspectos que su protegida mostraba ante los cambios de los anteriores días, tanto en su desempeño en las tareas que se le encomendaban así como la alegría más que notoria en sus infantiles facciones.

- Yo… Nanami-san quisiera…

- Lo sé, no te preocupes - .interrumpió sorpresivamente la morena de ojos celestes con su hasta ahora clásico tono tierno, sorprendiendo a Momo al tomarla entre brazos y levantarse así ambas de manera suave ante la atenta mirada de Satsuki. – Te llevare a su lado.

La pequeña de ojos escarlata tan solo asintió tímidamente, recargándose suavemente en el pecho de su cuidadora quien tan solo dio por alto todo y sin frenar su marcha, se encamino hacia donde la mayor descansaba, aligerando sutilmente la penumbra a su alrededor conforme cada paso que daba y es que, a pesar de la sutil iluminación que algunas lámparas viejas situadas en cada esquina de la descolorida tienda lucia, ciertamente las dimensiones de la misma hacían difícil que la oscuridad fuera difícilmente espantada y menos ante pequeñas luces como lo eran aquellas.

Momo no tardo mucho en divisar al objeto de sus preocupaciones, el cual junto a Satsuki, se encontraba en una posición parecida a la que ella debería haber tenido momentos atrás en su cama, aunque los múltiples vendajes sobre su pecho, brazos y frente le daban una imagen maltrecha de la cual la pequeña no pudo evitar culparse.

Nanami no tardo mucho en bajar a su pequeña protegida al lado de Natsuo, mas al darse cuenta la mirada tan fija y atenta que esta mantenía hacia el castaño, lo cual le provoco acentuar la complicidad en su mirada al notar como la morena no perdía tiempo en gatear inconsciente hacia el chico, alejándose cuanto antes la menor del dúo de femeninas, la cual al ir junto a Satsuki opto por salir junto a ella ante el silencioso gesto que le hizo, llegando de esa manera ambas mujeres hacia la abertura de aquella carpa, de la cual salieron no sin antes darle una última mirada al par de niños los cuales después del desempeño de la batalla anterior se habían ganado a peso un descanso antes de enterarse si quiera del desenlace del anterior conflicto.

La concentración de Momo en su amigo era impecable, al punto de tardar algunos minutos en darse cuenta de que fuera de ella y el castaño, la soledad de aquella oscuridad era la única cómplice de lo que se digiera o hiciera entre las frágiles murallas de la carpa que los cubría. La pequeña de ojos escarlata sonrió dentro de sus adentros, agradeciendo en gran medida a sus cuidadoras por la privacidad que ahora le habían dado y es que, desde el momento en que era llevada por Nanami su infantil mente ya comenzaba a pensar en cómo pedir un poco de privacidad que en realidad necesitaba con el inconsciente castaño ahora a su lado.

El silencio lo mantuvo a pesar de todo, no era que la chica supiera que en momentos como ese las palabras sobraran sino que realmente nunca había vivido algo similar.

El desconcierto de Momo fue más que obvio, limitándose en esos momentos a sentarse sobre sus rodillas sin apartar en ningún momento sus enormes orbes del durmiente castaño, el cual deseaba que recuperara la conciencia ante la falta de conocimientos que tenía en esas situaciones. Natsuo era su amigo, el primero lo que ocasionaba que su contacto con alguien en ese campo fuera muy escaso, lo cual la ponía en aquella situación que solo parecía empeorar al contemplar que debía decirle cuando despertara.

Jugeteando con las sabanas que lo cubrian de una manera un tanto ansiosasa, la pequeña morena tan solo reflejaba de esa manera lo nerviosa que se encontraba ante su situación, logrando calmarse un poco al ver los ligeros vendajes que se lucían en el pecho descubierto del castaño, lugar al cual dirigió su tacto inconscientemente con el único afán de inspeccionar el área que aun daba señales de la marca en forma de cruz que le había otorgado en uno de sus ataques.

Aunque cabía decir que el estado de aquella cicatriz había mejorando notablemente, lo cual trajo a la chica los vagos susurros de sus cuidadoras momentos atrás de su despertar, los cuales ahora lograba entender.

- En verdad… al fin todo termino - .susurro suavemente Momo al son que una sonrisa de total cariño se mostraba entre sus rosados labios, acentuando su ternura al entrecerrar su escarlata mirada y deslizarse sutilmente hasta recostarse al lado del castaño, bajándose un poco hasta la altura de su pecho sobre el cual descanso su rostro sin dejar de observar su apacible y durmiente semblante. – Nunca más tendremos que hacer algo tan doloroso…

* * *

Al fin paz y tranquilidad, era lo que pensaba Sophia al llegar a su hogar después de su casual encuentro con Sayaka, a la cual seguía teniendo en mente aun después de su partida lo cual de cierta manera solo lograba mantenerla en un estado intranquilo, razón de que agradeciera a todos los dioses el encontrarse con la soledad al llegar a su modesta vivienda, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el sillón en el que pudo derrumbarse a sus anchas.

Ciertamente el estar sola era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, encontrando aun en la soledad algo de bienestar, que le permitía relajarse más al sentir que cierta presencia no se encontraba en las cercanías.

Así, el silencio de la femenina se prolongo, permaneciendo en una posición boca abajo en el viejo sofá el cual resentía su peso, cediendo ligeramente lo cual permitió que su silueta se marcara en el mueble. Sus expresiones eran vagas, difíciles de identificar aun por sus orbes celestes los cuales ocultaba ligeramente al mantener su vista siempre dirigida hacia el oscuro tapiz en el que descansaba.

Quizás su vista estuviera centrada en el objeto que la sostenía y le daba un ligero descanso, pero su atención estaba claramente en otro lugar, sus ideas la habían abandonado y los pensamientos que usualmente se mantenían firmes en ella, ahora pasaban a ser partes de aquella femenina de cabellos rojizos con la que se había topado con anterioridad.

- ¡Demonios!

No puedo evitar maldecir casi en susurro al notar sus pensamientos, cerrando con fuerzas sus puños ante la frustración reciente que hasta ahora solo Natsuo había conocido en su anterior enfado y el cual ahora resentía el pobre sofá que a pesar de su acolchonado diseño, tan solo se estremecía ante cada puñetazo que la peli azul conectaba como muestra de sus rabietas, ante la impotencia de algo que solo ella y nadie más que ella conocía… claro, de no ser por…

- Esto debe terminar… - .susurro pesadamente al son que se levantaba lentamente y sin muchos ánimos se encaminaba hacia la cocina, donde desesperadamente parecía buscar algo entre la despensa que usualmente colocaba en un cajón cercano a la mesa. – dulce café… ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito?...

Los recuerdos eran difíciles de revivir, siendo algo que deseaba dejar pasar pero por mas imposible que resultara el olvidarlos, al menos por el momento podría enterrarlos… solo un poco mas… solo debía aguardar un poco mas y todo terminaría…

* * *

Más allá de la aldea escondida entre las nubes pero sin cruzar los limites que la cercaban, entre la espesura Noreste de los arboles que formaban una frondosa cerca que rodeaban la villa, se situaba una caravana de viajeros con costumbres de diversa índole, formada por diversas personas que a través de sus innumerables viajes se habían unido a la misma, ampliando así la diversidad cultural que lucían sus miembros a través de los espectáculos y demostraciones que solían dar en cada puesta de escena que ofrecían en los alrededores en los que se encontraran.

Queridos, criticados u odiados, sentimientos tan normales que diferentes habitantes sentían hacia su clase social que a pesar de todo, no frenaban en lo absoluto la labor de los gitanos que terminaban ofreciendo sus espectáculos aun ante el morbo y curiosidad de sus respectivos anfitriones, ganándose así los recursos que les permitían seguir sus modestas vidas, en un viaje interminable en el que emprender la retirada sería algo de lo más habitual.

Esa noche sin embargo, el descanso de aquella modesta gente era algo que podía notarse a secas, quizás por la cantidad de hombres y mujeres en diversas labores cotidianas, así como la convivencia que mantenían algunos grupos en pequeñas hogueras que entre risas disfrutaban de la compañía de aquellos con los que durante los viajes que habían realizado. Los ancianos conversaban, los adultos reían entre bromas y algunos otros compartían temas más amenos con sus parejas, creando un ambiente muy ameno y cálido el cual el par de femeninas que hasta ahora habían cuidado de Momo disfrutaron en su andar a través del sendero rodeado de cientos de tienda multicolores.

- Te lo digo Satsuki, parece ser que nuestra pequeña Momo ya esta creciendo - .comento una morena con un tono que denoto cierto orgullo y a la vez picardía un tanto infantil de su parte. – Oh… me pregunto qué tanto estarán conversando, muero de la emoción.

Sin embargo la mayor tan solo termino negando aquellas palabras con un gesto de cabeza, soltando un ligero suspiro ante la actitud de su hermana y es que por más que se negara a admitirlo, tenía que aceptar que en medio de su protegida y el misterioso chico, el castaño había mostraba interés por Momo hasta ahora desconocido por ella.

Satsuki al igual que Nanami de cierta manera habían permanecido con la intriga durante toda la pelea y es que, la manera en que la pequeña bailarina combatía iba más allá de lo que esperarían de alguien que repudiara tanto la violencia, pero ahí estaba, dando lo mejor de sí contra un oponente el cual a pesar de la manera tan agresiva en que era atacado no respondía en ninguna manera.

Era ahora después de aquella agresiva confrontación lo cual la rubia podía entender porque el comportamiento tan peculiar de ambos chicos durante el combate, sintiendo un poco sus penas en el interior de solo imaginarse las penas que su protegida al igual que el pequeño castaño pasaron durante el reciente percance del cual agradecía al igual que su hermana que este hubiera terminado, pese a que los resultados del mismo eran aun inciertos.

- ¡Satsuki! - .le grito casi al oído la morena de ojos celestes, haciendo que la rubia pegara un ligero salto por la impresión reciente y es que sin darse cuenta, se había perdido completamente en sus pensamientos. – Hermana estas en la luna, ¿al menos escuchaste lo que te dije?

- Eh…

Evidentemente la respuesta era un no, aunque la rubia ciertamente no necesitaba pensar demasiado las cosas para saber el tema de discusión que su hermana había planteado durante su caminata.

- ¿Discutiendo como siempre mis pequeñas? - .se escucho decir a una voz femenina a sus espaldas, lo cual provoco que las hermanas volvieran su mirada casi de inmediato, llevándose una grata sorpresa que rápidamente coloco en sus rostros una amplia sonrisa ante la presencia frente a sus ojos. - ¿Qué es lo que les preocupa?

- ¡Abuela!

Corearon al unisonó antes de acortar fugazmente la distancia entre ellas y la venerable ancianita que a través de sus rugosas y cansadas facciones, no dejaba de mostrar la amabilidad y la ternura que siempre les brindo desde el momento en el que sus caminos se habían cruzado, siendo el momento en el que ambas pasaron a formar parte de aquella familia que todos en el país veían como una simple caravana de gitanos.

- Abuela deberías estar en cama, no es bueno para tu salud - .comentaba una preocupada Nanami, abrazándose e aquella mujer mayor de cabellos plateados que en ningún momento dejaba de observarla. – vamos, necesitas descansar.

- Tiene razón, por favor abuela no queremos que vuelvas a recaer.

El tono utilizado por las hermanas fue similar, mostrando en sus palabras así como sus acciones una nata preocupación por la anciana de cabellos plateados quien tan solo las observo a través de sus gastados ojos antes de llevar ambas manos a los hombros de cada femenina la cual al sentir esto, tan solo volvieron sus miradas hacia el objeto de sus preocupaciones.

- Agradezco sus preocupaciones, pero no deben preocuparse tanto mis pequeñas - .susurro con voz firme per a la vez gentil la mayor de las mujeres. – prometo descansar, pero antes me gustaría ver a Momo-chan.

El que quisiera ver a la pequeña morena no fue algo raro para las chicas, a final de cuentas era aquella noble anciana la que la había traído a la caravana, sin embargo había algo en su semblante que hacia que se preguntaran tanto Nanami como Satsuki si existía algo mas que eso, antes de que sus ideas se aclararan ante cierta información que habían estado esperando todo ese tiempo, la cual seguramente ahora era un tema de conocimiento de la Abuela.

- Momo-chan peleo muy bien, me lo han dicho nuestros hermanos al llegar, sin embargo… su compañero de equipo perdió. Por lo que creo que no es necesario que les diga lo que ocurrirá…

Por primera vez el tono de aquella ancianita sonó cansado, sorprendiendo a las hermanas las cuales abrieron por completo sus ojos ante el desconcierto no solo de las palabras de la gitana, sino por las consecuencias que esto traería, mirándose entre sí para compartir la pena a través de sus orbes al conocer al igual que la Abuela lo que la pequeña Momo escondía detrás de su participación en tal competencia.

- Momo-chan… no… ella no…

- ¿Se lo dirás ahora Abuela? - .Pregunto Satsuki con el mejor tono que podía mostrar ante la reciente circunstancia. – por favor… solo esta noche, dejémosla descansar. En verdad esta muy agotada.

Sin embargo la dulce anciana tan solo se limito a ampliar su sonrisa, gesto que provoco que tanto la morena de ojos celestes, como la rubia frente a ella mostraran aun mas desconcierto en sus facciones.

- Descuida, sé que mi pequeña merece un buen descanso. Es solo que quiero verla al menos unos momentos - .aclaro la mujer antes de encaminarse hacia la tienda donde debía estar la pequeña morena. - ¿vienen?

Satsuki y Nanami tan solo observaron unos segundos a la Abuela, aligerando sus expresiones en una vivaz sonrisa antes de asentir y encaminarse en la misma dirección en la que ella iba.

- Aunque… quizás estemos yendo muy pronto - .fue el comentario de una impetuosa Nanami que en esos momentos, hacía gala de una picardía infantil que llamo la atención de la anciana de cabellos plateados. – Momo-chan y su nuevo "Amiguito" quizás aun tengan cosas de que conversar a solas.

- ¡Hermana deja de hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones! - .rogaba con cierto fastidio Satsuki al conocer la picardía que la menor poseía por naturaleza.

- ¿Amiguito? - .pregunto repentinamente la noble anciana, mostrando una curiosidad genuina ante las palabras de la morena de ojos celestes que sin dudar se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa picara y a la vez, extrañamente sincera.

- Es cierto, veras Abuelita lo que sucedió fue que…

Satsuki tan solo atino a suspirar ante la insistencia de Nanami, preparándose para escuchar los hechos desde el punto de vista de su hermana que por experiencia sabia, exageraría en ciertas partes enfocando siempre sentimientos que a pesar de existir, siempre terminaba haciendo un énfasis más que exagerado en los mismos. A pesar de todo no pudo culparla, ciertamente las circunstancias en su familia, las personas que los rodeaban y que formaban aquella caravana de viajeros había visto mejores tiempos por lo que muy en el fondo le agradeció el intentar distraerlas de todo lo que las envolvía.

* * *

Una noche silenciosa, o era al menos lo que pensaba el Uchiha después de su despertar, el cual apenas se había dado hace algunos minutos durante los cuales intentaba averiguar de nueva cuenta, como es que ahora ocupaba aquel lugar que desde su punto de vista no parecía ser igual a ninguno en el que hubiera estado antes. Una mala costumbre, pensó el castaño al recordar como últimamente el despertar después de una pérdida de conciencia involuntaria parecía repetirse una y otra vez dentro de sus recientes experiencias.

Restándole importancia al lugar, Natsuo entrecerró un poco su mirada en lo que sus orbes decolorados aun por el daño retinal, se acostumbraban a la oscuridad del lugar, llegando a su memoria los recuerdos de la pelea pasada en la que la imagen de cierta morena se hizo más que presente, llevándolo a intentar incorporarse de golpe lo cual solo trajo un sutil gemido de dolor de su parte, al sentir su cuerpo tan pesado como el plomo.

- Uugg... aun… duele - .susurro con voz entrecortada antes de suspirar pesadamente, sintiendo la fatiga ante la falta de energía en su cuerpo la cual seguramente, el mismo en ese momento debería estar luchando por recuperar. – Di todo de mi en esa pelea… en verdad debo agradecerle al maestro su entrenamiento o de lo contrario…

Sin embargo lo que sonó a oídos del chico como ligeros suspiros llamo la atención de sus grandes orbes, los cuales desvió hacia el origen del mismo, bajando así su mirada solo para encontrarse la imagen de una cabellera oscura que en esos momentos, se esparcía alrededor de su infantil pecho que para su desconcierto estaba cubierto con algunos vendajes.

Fue entonces que el despistado Uchiha fue consciente e algo que hasta ahora cualquiera hubiera podido detectar fácilmente. El peso ajeno sobre su cuerpo perteneciente a la pequeña bailaría que en ese momento permanecía dormida sobre él y la cual, el chico ciertamente no reconoció debido a la posición que mantenían.

A pesar de todo Natsuo no mostro signos de molestia como quizás algunos otros hubieran reaccionado al encontrar a una aparente desconocida descasando a cuesta suya, llevando inconscientemente una de sus manos a la nuca de la misma con el fin de acariciar algunos de sus cabellos oscuros mientras que la atención de sus pensamientos permanecía fija en los recuerdos antes de su perdida de conciencia, centrándose tanto en ellos que el despertar de la niña de ojos escarlata paso casi inadvertido.

- ¿N-Natsuo-kun? - .pregunto suavemente Momo después de observar algunos segundos al castaño que frente a sus orbes escarlata mantenía su atención fija en el techo de la carpa que los cubría a ambos.

El susodicho no tardo mucho en poner atención a su compañera, reconociendo casi de inmediato su dulce voz lo cual le provoco el bajar su mirada solo para encontrarse con las tiernas facciones de Momo que luego de escanearlo con cierta sorpresa, se tornaron en una sonrisa infantil propia la cual le dirigió antes de sentarse a su lado, ayudándole a que tomara una posición similar al notar el esfuerzo que el castaño requería para hacer algún movimiento.

- ¿Te sientes bien?... ¿te duele algo?

- Descuida… estoy bien… Momo-chan - .susurro Natsuo tranquilamente, con un tono pausado el cual haría pensar a cualquiera que aun sentía el esfuerzo hecho anteriormente, sin embargo la pequeña bailarina noto que la mirada decolorada de su amigo ciertamente mostraba un desconcierto al mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? - .pregunto ante la mirada atenta de su amigo.

- Luces… un poco diferente - .dijo finalmente el Uchiha sin borrar el asombro en su rostro, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de su amiga la cual no pudo más que abrir sus ojos por completo ante tal acción, que progresivamente provoco que sus mejillas tomaran un vivo tono rosado conforme Natsuo delineaba su rostro hasta llegar a sus cabellos los cuales acaricio con una notable curiosidad. - ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?

- Ah… bueno… - .la pena en la pequeña morena era más que obvia, lo cual le hacía difícil pronunciar las palabras las cuales salían de su habla con inconstancia notoria. – solo esta suelto… un poco… ¿Te…gusta?

Natsuo como respuesta solo ladeo su cabeza, mostrando una vez más su ingenuidad e ignorancia la cual respaldaría siempre con los comentarios que salían de su persona.

- ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? - .respondió con su usual sonrisa que solo respaldaba la verdad en sus palabras. – Aunque Momo-chan es linda, así que no importa mucho como lleve el cabello.

La morena de ojos escarlata pestañeo un par de veces por aquel comentario, el cual solo logro contribuir no solo a su sorpresa, sino al rubor que sus mejillas mostraban ante las acciones de su amigo quien pese a todo ni idea tenia de lo comprometedora que era la situación entre ambos. Al final la misma Momo termino sonriéndole aun entre su sonrojo, cubriendo la mano de su amigo con la suya al son que lo miraba fijamente con cierta ternura al ver que todo a final de cuentas permanecía bien entre ambos, provocándole una sutil risita al examinar un poco las cosas y darse cuenta de la falta de sentido común que poseía el castaño, lo cual seguramente lo llevaría a actuar como la hacía actualmente sin señal alguna de vergüenza.

- ¿Ooh, interrumpimos algo? - .se escucho decir de un momento a otro a una voz femenina, la cual Momo reconoció casi de inmediato aun ante la picardía que esta denotaba.

Rápidamente la pequeña bailaría desvió su mirada hacia el origen de aquella voz, confirmando su presencia al toparse con un par de orbes celestes que la observaban con cierto interés, lo cual solo contribuyo a que su sonrojo se volviera más notorio, para el desconcierto del castaño el cual no entendía porque la repentina actitud tan retraída de su amiga.

A pesar de todo Natsuo se digno también a volver su mirada hacia el trió de femeninas quienes de un momento a otro posaron su vista en su persona.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal? - .saludo el castaño con su usual sonrisa, lo cual provoco un desconcierto genuino tanto en Nanami como en Satsuki ante la simplicidad que el pequeño humano mostraba.

Algunos minutos más tarde…

- Veamos… creo que con esto es suficiente - .comentaba Satsuki la cual en esos momentos, había terminado de limpiar las heridas del castaño causadas a través de su combate. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, muchas gracias - .respondió Natsuo gentilmente.

Al mismo tiempo tanto Nanami como la venerable anciana que los acompañaba habían tomado lugar en el complejo junto a Momo, la cual parecía haberse recuperado de su reacción al ver a aquella ancianita que a pulso se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón, demostrándolo por la manera en que ahora no solo la abrazaba sino al igual que las hermanas, le reprochaba el no estar en cama descansando.

- Tranquila mi pequeña, estoy bien - .susurro dulcemente la abuela al son que revolvía un poco los lacios cabellos de su querida niña que en ese momento parecía aun inconforme con esa respuesta. – se que no puedo evitar que te preocupes por mí, pero tampoco puedes evitar que me preocupe por ti, ¿no te parece?

Como respuesta Momo tan solo suspiro suavemente, aligerando sus expresiones ante la razón que tenía su tutora y quizás, lo más cercano que tenia a una madre desde que tenía memoria.

- Lo lamento - .susurro finalmente la pequeña morena con un tono que extrañamente no sonó en ningún momento decaído, sino todo lo contrario para la sorpresa de sus oyentes. – di todo lo que tenía en esa pelea abuela, pero parece que no pude ganar, aun así se que me esforcé al máximo.

- Y eso es lo que importa mi pequeña - .respondió dulcemente la anciana sin dejar de transmitirle ese sentimiento fraternal que Momo siempre había encontrado en el seno de aquella mujer, lo cual le provoco inconscientemente recargar su peso en su cuidadora que sin protestas se lo permitió. – mereces un descanso.

Nadie en los alrededores dijo nada, permaneciendo en silencio tan solo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus semblantes con lo cual demostraban su entender ante los sentimientos de la pequeña morena.

Natsuo observaba detenidamente también, ampliando sutilmente su expresión comprensiva ante la imagen que su amiga daba al abrazarse a aquella ancianita de cabellos plateados, la cual a pesar de sus ropajes coloridos y algo peculiares como lo eran los accesorios como pulseras, collares y demás objetos esparcidos a través de su arrugada piel o el vestido que portaba, en fin una imagen un tanto peculiar desde su apreciación, desprendía un aura de tranquilidad y ternura que provocaba que todos a su alrededor se sintieran más tranquilos.

- Oye Momo-chan - .susurro Nanami atrayendo la atención de la pequeña morena, la cual observo desconcertada la sonrisa y mirada complaciente que en ese momento sus orbes celestes transmitían. – ¿y no nos vas a presentar a tu "amiguito"?

Satsuki tan solo masajeo el puente entre su frente y nariz al escuchar a su hermana, la cual hizo un énfasis demasiado notorio en cierta palabra que indicaba hacia donde quería llevar el asunto, aunque ciertamente la sorpresa de notar que el castaño frente a ella no pareció reaccionar en ningún momento ante las indirectas de la morena la sorprendieron un poco, recordando cómo incluso al ser atrapado junto a Momo en una escena un tanto comprometedora no pareció afectarle en lo absoluto.

Por su parte la pequeña bailarina tan solo amplio su mirada al escuchar a la menor de las hermanas, lo cual le provoco un sutil sonrojo que trato de ocultar algunos segundos antes de volver su mirada hacia el Uchiha.

- Es cierto… Abuela, Satsuki-san y Nanami-san el es Natsuo - .susurro aun con algo de pena al son que extendía su palma hacia el castaño quien tan solo se limito a sonreír al son que con un gesto de su mano saludaba a todas las presentes. – El es mi amigo y bueno… fue mi reciente oponente en el torneo.

Ninguna mostro sorpresa ante la declaración de la pequeña de ojos escarlata, ciertamente durante su trayecto habían estado conversando sobre lo que cada una sabia del evento, con el fin de resolver mejor algunas de sus dudas las cuales le permitieron sobre todo a la ancianita de cabellos plateados, de la presencia del infante así como la extraña relación que mostraba con su niña la cual ahora por su mirar podía identificar mejor.

- Satsuki-chan… Nanami-chan… Oba-chan… - .susurraba Natsuo después de que Momo hiciera las presentaciones, nombrando ahora este a cada una de las presentes al son que las señalaba con ayuda de su dedo, dando una imagen demasiado infantil de si mismo que a pesar de todo provoco una sutil sonrisa en las hermanas, así como una mirada un tanto fija de la mujer de cabellos plateados. – Entonces ustedes son la familia de Momo-chan… me alegra conocerlos.

- El gusto es mío, en verdad ansiaba conocerte - .fue la rápida respuesta de cierta morena de ojos celestes los cuales ahora destellaban al son que ambas manos agitaban fuertemente uno de sus brazos que las presentes juraban, le arrancaría si alguien no la detenía. – Momo-chan a estado tan…

- Nanami detente esto por favor… - .susurraba con un tono suplicante la mayor de las hermanas, tomándola por los hombros con el único fin de zarandearla ante la actitud tan entrometida que estaba tomando. - ¡Abuela dile algo!

Sin embargo las hermanas dejaron su reciente actitud al notar como la ancianita, que anteriormente había dejado su lugar junto a Momo, ahora se encontraba cerca de Natsuo el cual desconcertado cruzo su mirada con la de la mujer. El silencio fue la única constante entre ellos, que a ojos de las tres femeninas restantes tan solo se limitaban a sostener mutuamente sus miradas en las que el indicio de algún sentimiento parecía ausente, al menos hasta que una sonrisa se curvo en las facciones de la venerable anciana, la cual se limito a revolver un poco los erizados y castaños cabellos del infante el cual tan solo emitió una carcajada muy característica de su temprana edad.

- Eres un buen niño - .le dijo momentos después la Abuela, quien continuando con sus inusuales muestra de aprecio, logro tranquilizar a sus protegidas quienes tan solo miraron aquel gesto con buenos ojos.

- Abuela - .Momo fue la primera en hablar, mostrando cierta pena en su voz lo cual fue evidente para todos en el lugar, mas ante sus miradas fijas en la pequeña bailarina la cual pronto se vio acosada por las mismas que parecían pedirle un porqué de su reciente tono de voz. – saben… ¿Cuál fue el resultado de la pelea?

Al ser tan ingenuo fue más que evidente que cierto Uchiha no noto el cambio de humor de las femeninas a su alrededor, concentrándose este en poner atención en las palabras de sus anfitrionas ya que a final de cuentas, el resultado de la batalla también lo involucraba a él, lo cual causaba cierta expectación en el castaño como en la morena de ojos escarlata que se impacientaban ante el silencio a sus alrededores.

- Hablaremos mañana de eso mi pequeña - .comento finalmente la anciana con un tono que denotaba el peso de los años en su persona. – por ahora debes descansar, ambos deben hacerlo.

- Pero… - .interrumpió Momo algo extrañada, siendo detenida por Satsuki y Nanami las cuales en ese momento mantenían una de sus manos sobre sus infantiles hombros, llamando su atención en la que el desconcertó parecía ir solo en aumento. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?...

- Hablemos mañana en la mañana de eso - .dijo esta vez Satsuki con un tono comprensible, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su protegida, para después desviarla hacia Natsuo que mostraba un desconcierto genuino ante lo que ocurría a su alrededor. – Natsuo-kun, puedes pasar la noche aquí y mañana regresar a tu casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Y sin esperar respuesta las dos hermanas se encaminaron hacia la salida de la carpa, quedando únicamente aquella venerable anciana quien después de revolver el cabello de los dos infantes, que ahora permanecían sentados el uno al lado del otro, dio una cálida despedida antes de ponerse en marcha hacia su tienda.

Ciertamente el desconcierto aun se mantenía en ambos infantes, quienes sin disimularlo se miraron entre si antes de volver sus orbes hacia la mujer de cabellos plateados que ante su lento andar se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

- Abuela… - .susurro finalmente la morena de ojos escarlata después de unos minutos de silencio, provocando que la ancianita se detuviera sin volver su mirada. - ¿Falle, verdad?

- ¿Fallaste? - .pregunto Natsuo con cierto interés ante las palabras de su amiga.

- Mi pequeña… ¿en verdad quieres saberlo ahora?

- Si - .fue la respuesta de Momo, estableciendo su tono firme el cual pocas veces se veía en la pequeña en la opinión de la anciana frente a sus ojos. – Di lo mejor de mí en la pelea y por más que quiera postergar la verdad, preferiría saber ahora lo que pasara. Por favor… abuelita.

- ¿Momo-chan… Oba-chan? - .fue lo único que atino a preguntar el castaño, el cual no tardo mucho en sentí la mirada fija de la anciana, que en ese momento mantenía un sentimiento que el mismo no pudo identificar. No era odio si tendría que decirlo, sin embargo una repentina sensación se daba en su interior la cual de cierta manera le hacía sentir como si su presencia fuera una molestia.

- Eh… quizás yo…

- Confió en el, abuela - .Declaro la morena con una voz que a oídos del castaño sonó firme pero a la vez tierna. – Natsuo-kun es mi amigo y si él quiere escuchar esto… yo se lo permitiré…

- ¿Escuchas que cosa? - .pregunto ahora el Uchiha con un desconcierto más que notorio ante las palabras de sus anfitrionas, las cuales en ese momento centraron su atención en su presencia.

- ¿Estas segura mi pequeña? - .volvió a preguntar la anciana a lo cual conllevo a un gesto positivo que la morena realizo como respuesta, suspirando ligeramente antes de volver su atención hacia Natsuo. – No es que no confié en ti pequeño, pero hay quizás cosas que no deberías escuchar sobre ella… ambos pelearon excepcionalmente, se esforzaron por cumplir sus anhelos… sin embargo, era inevitable que uno de los dos fallaran… por eso solo te preguntare una vez…

La seriedad en las palabras de la Abuela simplemente dejo mudo al castaño, el cual ante su desconcierto volvió su mirada hacia Momo quien en ese momento mantenía su mirada baja, atrayendo su atención las palabras que procederían de aquella anciana que a pesar de su fuerte declaración, seguía manteniendo cierta comprensión en sus palabras.

- ¿En verdad quieres saber, cuáles fueron las consecuencias de tu victoria?

* * *

Bien, un capitulo mas. Estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones así que e podido subir esta historia al menos tan pronto como esperaba, sobre ello no hay mucho que decir, salvo que como verán esta parte de la historia se esta centrando mas en Momo y un poco de su trasfondo, para todos aquellos que al igual que a mi les haya agradado tanto este personaje.

En fin, espero les este agradando el rumbo que va tomando la historia, un saludo y agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leen este escrito.


	37. Capitulo 37 Convenio

**Naruto Shinobi Way **

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 37 – Convenio _

"Las consecuencias de una victoria" se preguntaba el pequeño Uchiha ante las últimas palabras de la abuela, ciertamente una frase que incremento la ingenuidad nata de su semblante ante la revelación que recién tenia, ante el comentario que por el momento había olvidado, pero que sin embargo la misma Momo enfatizo en su anterior combate.

"Ambos tenemos sueños por los que pelear", susurro sutilmente dentro de sus pensamientos los cuales lo llevaron a preguntarse en ese momento cuales serian los motivos escondidos detrás de alguien tan pacifica como su amiga para llevarla a entrar en una competencia de tal tipo, a final de cuentas al ser la pequeña bailarina una amante de la paz nata aquello parecía algo imposible de creer.

- Yo… quiero saber - .susurro finalmente el castaño ante la mirada tanto de la ancianita así como de la niña quien por su manera de observarlo, denotaba cierto malestar por aquella respuesta. – Si ante lo que sucedió, le e causado algún mal a Momo-chan, es justo que al menos lo sepa.

La noble anciana tan solo asintió, mientras que Momo suspiro sutilmente ante la actitud de su inusual amigo que a pesar de las circunstancias parecía lograr sacarle una sonrisa entre labios, a final de cuentas era ella que la que había insistido en que el castaño supiera más de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Yo… - .susurro finalmente la morena de ojos escarlata para ir al punto de conversación, notando rápidamente las miradas sobre ella las cuales la impulsaban a tener el valor de proseguir. – Como ya te había dicho Natsuo-kun, e vivido en esta caravana desde que la abuela me encontró y me adopto.

La pequeña no pudo evitar sonreírla a la noble ancianita, la cual como respuesta se limito a mostrar un gentil semblante entre sus cansadas y gastadas facciones, así como acariciarle un poco sus lacios cabellos tal y como Natsuo sintió que lo hacía con él, algunos momentos atrás.

- Desde entonces he vivido aquí por algunos años, sin embargo esta clase de caravanas… bueno… - .la morena detuvo sus palabras suavemente, desviando sus orbes escarlata hacia el tejado mientras masajeaba sutilmente su mejilla con uno de sus dedos en busca de cómo explicar de manera sencilla lo que seguiría. –…tienden… a trasladarse a otro sitio cada cierto tiempo.

- ¿Trasladarse? - .pregunto Natsuo al son que ladeaba su cabeza en una clara muestra de su desconcierto, como era de esperarse Momo solo atino a suspirar ante lo difícil que sabía, seria explicarle algo simple al castaño.

- Es decir pequeño, que cambiamos de lugar constantemente - .explico finalmente la anciana, a lo cual Momo estuvo agradecida ya que el castaño pareció entender casi al instante.

- ¿Y eso porque lo hacen? - .pregunto nuevamente mostrando su curiosidad nata. - ¿no tienen un hogar donde permanecer?

- En esta caravana nadie lo tiene pequeño - .contesto entre sutiles risas la abuela, desconcertando mas al castaño el cual mostro un brillo en sus orbes que remarcaban sus ansias por entender lo que en esos momentos le era dicho. - No tenemos un lugar al que regresar, por lo tanto nos limitamos a ir hacia donde el viento nos guie, se podría decir que el mundo entero es nuestro hogar.

Natsuo pareció quedar mudo ante aquella declaración, observando fijamente la sonrisa cómplice que sostuvieron aquella mujer así como la pequeña bailarina la cual de cierta manera, le hizo entender el porqué su amiga se sentía tan cómoda en aquel sitio, iluminándose un poco sus ideas ya que de un momento a otro creyó comprender mejor la situación que la morena parecía vivir.

- Entonces… ¿se irán pronto de este lugar?

- Si… muy pronto - .fue la respuesta de Momo que a oídos del Uchiha, sonó un poco de cayente lo cual lo desconcertó un poco, a final de cuentas esto significaba dejar atrás una ciudad que no la había acogido precisamente bien. ¿No? – En verdad es una lástima.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Momo-chan? - .pregunto un castaño más que desconcertado. - ¿no estás entusiasmada por el viaje?, Piensa en los lugares que conocerás.

Esta vez la pequeña miro al castaño fijamente a sus decolorados orbes, regalándole una forzada sonrisa que a pesar de todo no pudo ocultar una extraña tristeza que poco a poco, fue sintiéndose en la atmosfera del lugar.

- Yo… Natsuo-kun… la verdad es que yo…

- ¿Qué sucede Momo-chan? - .Esta vez el tono del Uchiha denoto preocupación, la cual se agravio al ver como la susodicha tan solo atinaba a esconder sus grandes orbes escarlata en la penumbra que sus cabellos habían creado. - ¿uh… pasa algo malo?

- Mi pequeña no podrá venir, ella se quedara aquí.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Por qué? - .pregunto sorprendido el infante ante la declaración de la anciana. - ¿Acaso no se irán todos? - .cuestiono nuevamente recibiendo una simple gesto de afirmación como respuesta. - ¿Entonces porque la dejan aquí?... Es parte de ustedes, llévenla con ustedes.

- ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice al comenzar esta charla?

Natsuo no tuvo que pensar mucho antes de dar con la respuesta, lo cual causo una sorpresa notable en sus infantiles facciones.

- Entonces… Momo-chan… el que estuvieras participando en este torneo… ¿tenía algo que ver con tu partida junto a Oba-chan?

- Si… - .fue la sutil respuesta que dio la susodicha antes de levantar una mirada seria hacia su amigo. – el participar en este torneo tiene como recompensa al ganado una petición formal al Raikage, siempre y cuando no sea algo imposible de realizar esta podría ser concedida, la mía era poder salir de este lugar para así acompañar a mi familia en su viaje.

- Ya… veo - .fue el único comentario inteligente que el chico atino a decir después de darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. – pero… ¿no podrían quedarse aquí con ella?... Momo-chan los necesita, no pueden dejarla sola aquí.

- Lamentablemente las cosas no son tan fáciles Natsuo-kun - .fue la morena la que hablo pese a todo lo que pudiera pensar el castaño. - Todos aquí conseguimos el dinero que necesitamos mediante el préstamo de nuestros servicios, así como las funciones que se suelen dar para el público… pero al pasar el tiempo como todo se va perdiendo el interés y con eso, nos es más difícil conseguir los recursos necesarios. A decir verdad creo que esa es una de las principales razones que obliga a la caravana a ir de un lugar a otro.

- Pero y si…

- Natsuo-kun - .interrumpió nuevamente Momo, dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva que nuevamente contrarresto con el desconcierto del mismo castaño. – Ellos me han esperado ya meses… han hecho muchos esfuerzos por poder mantenerse hasta entonces… de ninguna manera seria tan egoísta como para hacerlos esperar más, se ofrecieron además a intentar ocultarme pero los riesgos de que me descubran son muy altos y de ninguna manera arriesgaría a mi familia con algo así.

- Pero…

Y sin esperarlo la pequeña morena soltó una ligera risa, la cual cubrió con una de sus manos en un intento de disimulo que no engañaría ni siquiera al castaño que ahora después de la ligera tristeza que su semblante hace algunos momentos denotaba, nuevamente se torno en sorpresa ante las reacciones tan repentinas de su amiga.

- Tranquilo, nadie te esta culpando de lo que ocurrió Natsuo-kun - .comento dulcemente la morena al son que le mostraba una sonrisa tierna con la que intentaba calmar un poco la culpa a través de sus decolorados orbes. – nadie podía definir lo que sucedería y bueno… a final de cuentas quizás tarde o temprano terminaría siendo eliminada en una de las siguientes rondas. Al menos… si perdí, me alegro que fuera frente a ti a-amigo…

La anciana solo vio como ambos intercambiaron una mirada, en la que a pesar de todo cierta inseguridad se reflejaba en sus semblantes, a final de cuentas ella mejor que nadie sabía que un simple lo siento no bastaría para arreglar el problema, sus años de experiencia le habían enseñado más de una cosa a lo largo de su vida y sin duda la más importante siempre había sido que la vida tenia extrañas formas de conducir los caminos por los que elegían transitar.

Por su parte Natsuo intento sonreírle a la niña frente a sus ojos, a la cual no necesitaba preguntarle más sobre su aparente futuro el cual se veía nuevamente en las calles, lo cual solo le causaba molestia, una que le resultaba difícil ocultar ante una preocupada Momo que sin darse cuenta acortaba sutilmente la distancia entre ambos,

¿Pero como podía evitar mostrarse de esa manera?, se reprochaba el castaño al saber que de cierta manera y por más que su amiga lo negara, un porcentaje de culpa recaía sobre sus acciones aunque… ¿si acaso lo hubiera sabido hubiera cambiado algo?, a final de cuentas como lo había dicho la misma morena sus ambiciones eran as que competían en ese torneo y un desenlace como el que estaba pasando su amiga prácticamente sería algo más que debería superar.

Soltar un pesado suspiro fue lo único que atino a hacer ante el dilema que tenía en sus mentes, sintiendo repentinamente como un calor externo se postraba sobre su hombro, llamando su atención y lo cual le provoco el volver su mirada solo para encontrarse con aquella venerable anciana que ahora en medio tanto de el cómo de la morena, los abrazaba fraternalmente entregándoles a ambos una mirada comprensiva y para su total sorpresa, ternura, lo cual le extraño al estar consiente aquella ancianita que su intervención en el torneo tenía mucho que ver en lo que su pequeña Momo tendría que pasar.

- Tranquilo pequeño - .susurro la ancianita al notar el desconcierto de Natsuo. – como Momo-chan dijo, nadie te esta culpando de lo sucedido, ambos dieron lo mejor de ustedes y las cosas resultaron ser así. Esta era una gran oportunidad para mi niña, sin embargo eso no significa que todo se haya perdido, después de todo el sendero de la vida no solo esta bordado de problemas, sino también de oportunidades.

Como respuesta, la pequeña bailarina no pudo más que asentir ante el comentario de su protectora que en ese momento les brindaba de su cariño incondicional.

- Es verdad, Natsuo-kun - .susurro con una dulzura que el Uchiha juraba, le parecía no haber escuchado de ella en mucho tiempo. – aunque haya fallado esta vez no significa que todo haya acabado… solo, quizás solo debo resistir un poco mas y una nueva oportunidad surgirá… ¿no lo crees?

- Momo-chan… - .fue lo único que atino a decir el castaño ante la ternura y seguridad que su amiga mostraba, ciertamente una confianza de a que el había carecido en las últimas horas.

Finalmente para la alegría de las presentes, una sutil sonrisa se mostro a través de las infantiles facciones del chico del cual al juzgar por la reacción de sorpresa que tendrían por las palabras que diría, sería algo que no esperarían ante el atrevimiento que estas llevaban.

- Una oportunidad surgirá… y… ¿si me permites ser esa oportunidad?

-… ¿Eh? - .pareció ser lo más inteligente que la morena pudo pronunciar después de algunos minutos de examinar las palabras del chico cuidadosa y minuciosamente, quizás buscando algún hueco que le indicara que aquella frase podría significar algo más de lo que aparentaba.

A pesar de todo, la sorpresa en su rostro indico que no había nada que rectificar y tampoco los decolorados orbes del castaño, que en ese momento mantenían un sutil brillo en ellos, parecían mentir o arrepentirse de la última declaración.

- Tal como dijiste, no vale la pena preocuparse por lo que paso… pero aun así hay forma de corregir esto por eso yo… quiero pedirle algo - .mirando ahora a la ancianita que atentamente escuchaba sus palabras y pasando por alto la sorpresa notable en Momo, el chico continúo con sus palabras. – Oba-chan… por favor, ¡deje que yo cuide de Momo-chan!

Ciertamente la sorpresa en ambas femeninas solo pudo aumentar, al igual que un reciente sonrojo en la pequeña bailarina que al juzgar por sus reacciones, aquella proposición la cual en verdad lucia un tanto comprometedora era lo último que hubiera esperado… aun de su amigo.

* * *

- ¿De qué hablas exactamente, pequeño? - .pregunto finalmente la anciana después de algunos minutos de silencio entre ellos.

- Que por favor, deje que yo me haga cargo de cuidar a Momo-chan - .pidió nuevamente Natsuo, ampliando ligeramente aquella sonrisa infantil que solo sus grandes y decolorados orbes plateados respaldaban con fervor. – No me sentiría tranquilo si ella regresara a las calles, a decir de verdad no podría permitirlo.

Y desviando su mirada hacia el centro de aquella conversación, el pequeño castaño solo pudo dedicarle una mirada cómplice a la morena, la cual aun seguía en medio de su sorpresa de las declaraciones que su reciente amigo realizaba en aquellos momentos.

- A pesar de que Momo-chan ya no siga en la competencia yo aun estoy dentro de ella, así que aun hay posibilidades de que pueda regresar con ustedes. Por eso le pido, que por favor deje que se quede conmigo por el momento.

- Acaso estas insinuando que… - .susurro la anciana de cabellos plateados perspicazmente. Obviamente las palabras dichas por el castaño, con tanta sinceridad no eran lo que la mantenía pensativa, sino la facilidad que tenia para hacer aquella propuesta que para más de uno hubiera resultado no solo disparatada, sino apresurada considerando lo poco que cualquiera de los presentes conocía al chico.

- Que voy a ganar el torneo por ella, Oba-chan.

- ¿P-Por mi? - .fue lo único que atino a decir la morena de ojos escarlata, con la mirada sutilmente dilatada, sintiendo como si un nudo en la garganta repentinamente le hiciera imposible el pasar saliva.

A pesar de todo el comentario de a niña paso como un dulce y suave susurro que sus acompañantes no pudieron escuchar, quizás al estar centrándose el uno en el otro después de las palabras del castaño, notándose sobre todo en la ancianita que de literalmente escaneaba en esos momentos el semblante del chico el cual se limitaba a sostenerle su mirada aun así mostrando un dejo de desconcierto por la manera en que lo examinaba.

Pasaron los segundos, algunos minutos y nada cambiaba, siendo algo desconcertante para la pequeña bailarina que aun ante su cansancio y sus débiles sentidos podía sentir perfectamente la tensión generada en el ambiente, el cual pegaba como una brisa fría en pleno otoño, sensación tan gélida que repentinamente le hacía desear que el castaño nunca hubiera hecho aquella proposición que ahora parecía poder empeorar las cosas aun mas, llevándose una nueva sorpresa en el momento en el que la abuela, como ya era costumbre en ella volviera a su amable semblante el cual dirigió al Uchiha frente a ella.

- En verdad tus palabras son sinceras - .susurro la mujer mayor revolviendo por centésima vez los cabellos de por si alborotados del chico, el cual a pesar de todo no mostro señales de molestia ante todo. – pero no crees que a quien deberías pedírselo, ¿es a Momo-chan?

- Tiene razón, Oba-chan - .fue la simple respuesta de Natsuo el cual de momento, se volvió hacia la bailarina quien solo amplio su mirar al ver que su amigo, haciendo una gala impresionante de su falta de respeto al espacio personal, acercaba sus destellantes orbes a los de ella quedando así únicamente su rostro a peligrosos centímetros del suyo. – Momo-chan, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

El tono fue gentil, sin embargo la manera de pedirlo quizás era lo que provocaba aquella debilidad en la morena y es que, ciertamente si tendría que decirlo, Momo nunca hubiera esperado que su amigo tuviera tan poca reserva o quizás conocimientos, en como debían decirse y hacerse las cosas, realizándolas este tan espontáneamente como seguramente las mismas ideas llegaban a su mente.

- Yo…

- Jaja - .resonó repentinamente una fuerte y vivaz risa que llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes, los cuales desconcertados volvieron sus miradas hacia la venerable anciana la cual después de tranquilizarse, nuevamente llevo sus manos a las nucas de los presentes los cuales solo atinaron a mirarse entre sí. – Quizás sea muy pronto para dar una respuesta, además como ya dije anteriormente ambos necesitan descansar. Duerman esta noche y mañana hablaremos mejor sobre el asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin embargo fuera de desearles las buenas noches y de una vez más atacar sus cabellos la gitana no espero respuesta de los chicos, quienes aun con cierto desconcierto solo la miraron salir de la carpa no sin antes dirigirles una sonrisa que transmitía su ternura y confianza que de cierta manera, los relajo un poco a pesar de lo tensas que habían estado las cosas anteriormente, al menos para Momo.

- Bueno, quizás lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir entonces - .se escucho decir a Natsuo con un tono totalmente despreocupado, dejándose caer así en la espaciosa cama que lo recibió entre sus sabanas. – genial… hace tiempo que no me sentía tan cómodo.

El tono risueño del castaño no pudo más que hacer que la morena volviera su mirada, llevándose otra sorpresa para su colección ante la facilidad que tenía el chico para cambiar las facetas en las emociones que mostraba, pasando por su mente que quizás este quisiera hablar con ella sobre su repentina propuesta, en lugar de acurrucarse entre las sabanas con una posición un tanto extraña que de cierta forma le recordaba a la forma en que los cachorros mostraban la barriga con el fin de que alguien se las acariciara.

A pesar del nerviosismo que sentía ante lo ocurrido, ciertamente Momo no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír sutilmente ante la gracia de ver al castaño y su falta de vergüenza que mostraba al estirarse a sus anchas en un intento por aumentar su confort.

* * *

Cerca de una hora había transcurrido desde la partida de la abuela, momento en el que Momo se vio dejada en aquella espaciosa carpa con la compañía de su inusual amigo que a pesar de apreciar su cercanía, las recientes palabras dichas en el mismo lugar la mantenían aun después de que ambos acordaran ir a dormir, tomando ahora una posición junto al Uchiha al cual le daba la espalda y que en su opinión, debería estar ya profundamente dormido.

Así entonces entre la penumbra del lugar, solo los orbes escarlata de la niña revelaban su insomnio causado seguramente por los pensamientos tan profundos que su infantil mente analizaba, siendo estos casi en su mayoría referentes al chico que a sus espaldas parecía estar murmurando algo inentendible para ella, lo cual le provoco desviar su mirar de una manera un tanto temerosa, manteniendo una vigilancia sobre su compañero la cual sin darse cuenta poco a poco la hizo volverse por completo quedando así a centímetros del durmiente Uchiha que a pesar de todo, se mantenía ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Si quiero más… queso seco - .decía entre sueños mientras que un hilo se saliva se escapaba de entre su boca la cual mantenía abierta, lo que haría pensar a cualquiera que lo que se le fuera acercado seguramente terminaría en su estomago. -… los quiero todos…

Fuera de darse cuenta del hambre que el niño debía tener, fue poco lo que Momo pudo deducir ante aquel inusual comportamiento, que a pesar de todo tenía que admitir, había llamado su atención. Las personas eran un misterio, a decir verdad el comportamiento humano para ella era algo difícil de comprender en cada uno de los individuos que en su vida conoció, pero hasta ahora ciertamente nadie lograba sacarle tantas sorpresas como el castaño que en esos momentos comenzaba a morder suavemente un trozo de sabana que había logrado pescar entre sus manos.

- Eres tan extraño… - .susurro la morena con cierto interés, durante el cual deslizo su suave tacto a través de los vendajes situados en el brazo del chico, recorriéndolos sutilmente hasta llegar a su cuello en donde se detuvo sin dejar de observarlo. - ¿Cómo puede dormir tan plácidamente en un lugar que no conoce… y más aun con personas que no le son familiares?

Aquella pregunta no tendría respuesta, al menos de momento sabia la morena, quizás siendo esta la principal razón por la que tenía el valor de susurrárselas, permaneciendo una vez más en silencio hasta que ciertas palabras resonaron en su mente, palabras que trajeron nuevamente a sus mejillas aquel rubor que solo realzaba la ternura natural que Momo desprendía normalmente.

"_Oba-chan… por favor, ¡deje que yo cuide de Momo-chan!"_

Aquellas simples palabras que al escucharlas habían hecho que su corazón diera un extraño vuelco, provocando un sentimiento que alguna vez había sentido sin embargo este llevaba algo que le era difícil de identificar. Momo suspiro, ciertamente no sabía que era pero tampoco es como si importara mucho a final de cuentas el estar cerca del chico la hacía sentir bien lo que inconscientemente ni se molestaba en disimular. ¿De qué otra forma Nanami estaría entonces tan interesada en su relación con Natsuo?

- R-Relación…

Susurro entonces con cierta timidez ante una idea que recién llegaba a su cabeza, un pensamiento que si tuviera que revelar ni siquiera se había pasado por su mente pero que cierta morena de ojos celestes estaba más que dispuesta a enfatizar en sus recientes conversaciones.

- No, eso no puede ser - .se decía a si misma al son que negaba repetidas veces con algunos gestos de su cabeza. Pero muy en el fondo parecía que su subconsciente se negaba a obedecerla o al menos es lo que los estrepitosos latidos de su corazón denotaban, provocándole el llevar su mano a su pecho el cual juraba podía sentir tibio. – Natsuo-kun… el no…

"_Momo-chan, ¿quieres venir conmigo?"_

Resonaron nuevamente las palabras del infante, las cuales causaron que sus mejillas esta vez subieran su rubor, así como el respaldo de una idea de la cual no había querido pensar mucho en los últimos minutos, pero que de cierta manera estaba tomando fuerza en su interior y que para su sorpresa, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Así entonces con esa extraña idea y reciente atracción, la niña contemplo al durmiente Uchiha con cierto brillo en sus enormes orbes, resplandor que le daba a esas enormes gemas una majestuosidad entre la penumbra que hasta ahora no había mostrado. Su tacto seguía concentrándose en el cuello del susodicho, sin embargo sin pensarlo mucho fue bajando hasta centrarlo en el infantil pecho del castaño para terminar rodeándolo en su suave abrazo del cual se colgó sin notarlo.

El suave estremecimiento de Natsuo denoto rápidamente que aun entre sueños sintió el calor reciente a sus espaldas, el cual a pesar de todo pareció no incomodarle al volver este con sus peculiares sueños en los que por sus palabras, probaba algún tipo de alimento que desde la perspectiva de la morena resultaban desconocidos para ella. Así en aquella posición, la chica noto repentinamente como su sutil abrazo lo había unido al castaño más de lo que imaginaba, quedando su cuerpo a centímetros del suyo, recargando de esta manera su rostro en su espalda, escondiendo su mirada entre la misma y los cabellos oscuros que en ese momento se esparcían ayudando de esa manera a ocultarla mejor.

Su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte, podía sentirlo a través del calor que su infantil pecho desprendía con solo sentir la cercanía de aquel peculiar castaño que pese a sus puntos malos, ciertamente los buenos de alguna manera la habían cautivado al grado de hacer notorio su aprecio hacia él. A final de cuentas eran amigos, era normal que se preocuparan el uno por el otro, pero… ¿Seria acaso solo eso?

- Natsuo-kun… acaso tu… - .susurro muy tímidamente mientras que el rubor en sus mejillas no pudo más que volverse más notorio. - ¿estas tratando de proponerme algo?...

Quizás la pregunta de Momo tuviera cierto peso en la realidad, aunque también podría ser que la ingenuidad era simplemente una característica más que ambos compartían.

* * *

La mañana había llegada a cada confín de la aldea oculta entre las nubes, presagiándose un día fresco con temperaturas ligeramente elevadas y ocasionales brisas que refrescarían el ambiente para todos los pobladores en el lugar, al igual que los visitantes, como lo era el caso de aquella caravana de gitanos los cuales entre el bosque que cercaba el lugar, se refugiaban en sus apacibles tiendas que a pesar de las tempranas horas ya comenzaban a mostrar señales de vida.

Personas yendo de aquí hacia allá, en medio de tareas simples como lo era la limpieza cotidiana así era lo que Natsuo podía observar en su recorrido por el lugar, el cual una sorprendida Momo le había hecho el favor de darle a pesar de sus constantes represarías por que se mantuviera aun en reposo.

Al final, la morena comprobaría la terquedad que poseía el chico al asegurar que se encontraba bien, razón principal de que se observara una sorpresa nata en su semblante al verificar que efectivamente, todas las heridas causadas en su combate anterior se habían recuperado casi por completo. Cualquier hierba o tratamiento de sanación que hubieran aplicado Nanami y Satsuki en el tendría que ser muy bueno, reconoció en sus pensamientos durante la caminata que daban juntos.

- En verdad que si son muchos los que conforman su caravana, Momo-chan - .susurro Natsuo de un momento a otro, atrayendo la atención de la susodicha quien tan solo volvió sus orbes escarlata hacia el castaño quien en esos momentos se mostraba un tanto pensativo. – aunque es extraño… hasta ahora no he visto gente como nosotros… Tú sabes, personas de nuestra edad.

- Es verdad - .respondió Momo con una sonrisa muy sutil. – A decir verdad no hay, soy la única niña en este lugar y fuera de mi, Satsuki al igual que Nanami son las más jóvenes.

- ooh… entiendo - .fue la simple respuesta que dio el Uchiha antes de volver nuevamente su mirada a sus alrededores, admirando cada simple detalle en la decoración del lugar, fuera artificial o natural pareciera que el pequeño humano disfrutaba de la vista de aquel nuevo lugar.

Por su parte, Momo no pudo más que reprimir una pequeña carcajada ante lo simple que resultaba ser su compañero. Después de todo desde su punto de vista más de uno hubiera preguntado al menos la razón de su última respuesta, aunque tampoco es que detrás de esta hubiera una gran historia. Simplemente las cosas se habían dado de esa manera y el que hubiera escases de infantes era una simple coincidencia.

Así entonces el recorrido guiado continuo, ciertamente resultando ser un sendero recto el cual recorrieron ambos infantes algunas veces en solitario y otras abriéndose paso por algunos de los miembros de aquella tribu, los cuales realizando alguna tarea habitual tan solo desviaban sus miradas ocasionalmente al reconocer a la pequeña bailaría a la cual algunos saludaban, mientras que otros simplemente mantenían su atención en el castaño que a todos parecía ajeno.

Fuera de eso, el camino resulto muy tranquilo lo cual le dio a ambos chicos la facilidad de conversar un poco, quizás compensando el tiempo en el que no habían podido hacerlo, escuchando de esa manera el castaño algo sobre la vida en ese lugar, así como compartiendo con la morena algo de la suya en su respectivo hogar del cual la chica escuchaba con un interés notorio. Desde su despertar hasta ese momento, Momo al igual que Natsuo parecían entenderse en cuanto a hablar sobre asuntos relacionados con la propuesta de la noche anterior, ya que en ningún momento ninguno de los dos chicos se había molestado en siquiera desviar el tema hacia esa dirección.

- Vaya en verdad es interesante lo que… ¿Uh? - .interrumpió el castaño repentinamente, notando como el trayecto recto que hasta ahora habían seguido termino conduciéndolos hacia lo que en apreciación del infante seria, una carpa de mayor tamaño si las comparaba a los hogares vistos anteriormente, de color azul marino con franjas blancas las cuales iban en un sentido vertical. - ¿Qué es esto?... ¿aquí vive también alguien de tu familia?

- Eh… No - .susurro Momo al son que contemplaba algunos segundos el lugar al que sus pasos los habían conducido. – Generalmente aquí es donde todos practican para alguna función y también donde presentan sus actos…. Umm… ¿quieres entrar a ver?

La pregunta de la morena fue por cortesía, a decir verdad cualquiera que observaba la manera en que Natsuo clavaba la vista en aquel lugar hacia ver la nata curiosidad por contemplarlo desde el interior, por lo que antes de que lo esperara, la niña de ojos escarlata tuvo que apresurar el paso para alcanzar a un encarrilado castaño que ni en ocultar su entusiasmo se dignaba.

- ¡Espera Natsuo-kun, puede molestarse alguien si interrumpes tan bruscamente! - .intento explicarse la morena sin mucho éxito, notando como el chico desaparecía al cruzar fugazmente la única entrada de la enorme carpa.

Momo se apresuro a entrar en el lugar, haciendo a un lado la abertura que le permitiría introducirse en el enorme complejo el cual para su desconcierto parecía estar completamente desalojado, siendo la presencia de cierto castaño, que en ese momento mantenía su vista en las alturas, la única persona en los alrededores.

- Que extraño… no hay nadie…

- ¿Usualmente están aquí a esta hora? - .pregunto un curioso Uchiha ante el comentario de su compañera.

- Si… es extraño a menos de que… - .y sin completar sus palabras, nuevamente la pequeña bailarina le dedico una sutil mirada a los alrededores, comprendió al notar algunas piezas faltantes en la estructura la posible razón de las recientes ausencias. – Parece que ya comenzaron a desmantelar este lugar… no tardaran mucho en irse.

Para fortuna de la morena, el despistado Uchiha no escucho su comentario ya que parecía más ocupado en juguetear en el círculo que cercaba los límites en los que seguramente deberían estar los espectadores y los que actuaban para ellos, dirigiéndose sin más la bailarina hasta la pista en la que siguió el trayecto de la cerca sobre la que ahora caminaba su amigo, balanceándose de una manera un tanto infantil que a final de cuentas solo le arrebato una sutil sonrisa ante sus acciones.

- En verdad es muy grande el lugar - .comento repentinamente Natsuo al bajar de su sitio, caminando junto a su acompañante hacia el centro de la pista desde donde tuvo una mejor perspectiva de sus alrededores. - ¿aquí es donde practicabas?

- No realmente - .respondió Momo al son que llevaba ambos brazos a su espalda, recorriendo a pasos lentos aquella pista la cual le provoco sumergirse un poco en los recuerdos, lo que hizo más que notorio ante la mirada elevada que sutilmente mostro. – Yo practicaba usualmente en los bosques, aquí solo observaba algunas veces los bailes que realizaban con el fin de aprender algo, aunque sabes… siempre pensé en que algún día me hubiera gustado debutar en este sitio.

- ¿Era también eso por lo que te esforzaras tanto? - .pregunto ahora el Uchiha, acercándose sutilmente hacia su amiga mientras el recuerdo de las palabras de la morena en la pelea volvían a su mente, haciendo cierto énfasis en la obsesión que tenia por aprender el arte de la danza que ahora desde su perspectiva sabia hacer lucir en ella. - ¿querías poder actuar en este lugar como lo hacían los demás?

La morena de ojos escarlata permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, mirando fijamente el lugar antes de volver su mirada y responder con una sonrisa cariñosa entre labios.

- Mas que poder actuar… quería poder ayudar a todos al actuar en este lugar - .Al ver el desconcierto del castaño la niña no pudo más que cerrar ambos orbes y ampliar su sutil sonrisa que a ojos de cualquiera, sería el gesto más tierno que la pequeña hubiera dado hasta ahora a alguien. – A veces sentía que vivía a costa de la abuela y mis hermanas, lo que me hacía sentir un poco mal por eso… por es que es que pensé que si lograba ser buena en algo como la danza… podría ayudar más que solo haciendo favores como comprar víveres.

Fue entonces que Natsuo creyó comprender un poco su situación, recordando la primera vez que sus caminos se habían cruzado y más aun, la escena en la que había tenido que hacerlo, lo cual le hizo comprender el porqué su amiga soportaba las constantes humillaciones a su persona al saber que al menos así era de ayuda para las personas que la criaban.

- Bueno, quizás ya lo hiciste Momo-chan - .las repentinas palabras del Uchiha no hicieron más que desconcertar a la morena, quien sin comprender no atino más que a mirar fijamente a su amigo en busca de una respuesta a aquella declaración. – no sé mucho de bailes o presentaciones… pero creo que en verdad te luciste mucho en nuestro combate. Si no tuviera que escapar de tus ataques en esos momentos la verdad me hubiera gustado contemplar el estilo que tienes al moverte, aunque estoy seguro que el publico quedo más que fascinado ante tu presentación.

- Mi… presentación… - .susurro desconcertada aun la morena y es que por su semblante, cualquiera adivinaría que aquella posibilidad no había si quiera pasado por su mente, lo cual a pesar de todo le hizo mostrar un brillo en sus ojos al analizar las palabras de su amigo y encontrar cierta verdad en ellas.

- Solo espero estar en tu segunda presentación… desde un lugar más cómodo - .completo el castaño al son que no podía evitar sonreír un tanto nervioso, reacción que respaldo al llevar una mano a su nuca la cual froto sutilmente. – a pesar de todo espero ver tu siguiente debut.

Como respuesta la mueca tierna de Momo se torció en una sutil picardía que hasta ahora el chico nunca había visto en ella, acercándose esta a él a través de movimientos juguetones que reflejaba sobre todo en sus poco pronunciadas caderas que ahora se contoneaban al ritmo de los pasos sonoros que su calzado de madera otorgaba, llegando finalmente al chico al cual le dedico una mirada un tanto suspicaz mientras que recargaba su cuerpo en el de este en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

- ¿Es decir que no me ayudaras con mi siguiente acto? - .pregunto la morena con un tono infantil y divertido que le provoco al castaño una extraña y eléctrica sensación en su espalda. - ¿Qué me dejaras sola y que me las apañe a mi manera?

- A… no es solo que yo… bueno…

Sin embargo lejos de molestarse, Momo solo atino a soltar una risa coqueta antes de separarse de su amigo, el cual solo vio como el resonar de su calzado de madera continuaba, marcando el ritmo que su infantil cuerpo seguía a través de los pasos de baile que anteriormente había visto y que ahora, llevaban ciertamente una fervor y pasión que cualquiera hubiera notado ante sus refinados así como sensuales movimientos.

- Vamos, no te quedes ahí - .animo repentinamente la femenina, volviéndose hacia el castaño quien solo vio como esta le extendía gentilmente la mano. - ¿me dejaras sola en esto?

- Yo… no sé bailar Momo-chan - .susurro tímidamente el castaño como respuesta.

- ¿Sabes pelear no es así? - .contesto la morena antes de dar un giro en los que sus abanicos hicieron acto de aparición entre sus dedos, extendiéndolos al son que se detenía e inclinaba sutilmente, llevando ambas manos a su pecho mientras que sus piernas se entrecruzaban en cada grácil paso en el que buscaba acortar nuevamente la distancia entre ambos. – Entonces, sabes bailar.

Y como si buscara darle un incentivo ante su propuesta la chica susurro suavemente-

- ¿No dijiste que querías cuidar de mi?... ¿N-a-t-s-u-o-k-u-n? - .el tono juguetón de la niña solo provoco cierto nerviosismo en el pequeño Uchiha, el cual a pesar observo como segundos después la misma femenina comenzaba a reír. – creo que tendremos que trabajar en esto.

- Oh… ¿interrumpimos algo? - .se escucho decir a un conocido y entrometido tono de voz femenino, el cual atrajo inmediatamente la atención de los dos infantes. – Mira hermana, parece que ambos se divierten mucho. ¿No es tierno?

La susodicha tan solo atino a lanzar un suspiro pesado, al son que negaba las palabras de su hermana que en ese momento parecía fantasear con cientos de escenas que obviamente no pasarían, pero que convertían sus celestes orbes en un par de corazones que solo demostraban sus ilusiones profundas.

- Abuela… Satsuki, Nanami… T-Todos están aquí… - .susurro Momo con una notable sorpresa, al ver como detrás de las tres primeras, el resto de los gitanos que a través de los años la habían recibido en su círculo social ahora observaban detalladamente cada gesto o movimiento que esta hiciera. - ¿Qué es lo que hacen todos aquí?...

- Vinieron a despedirse de ti mi pequeña - .fue ahora la anciana de tiernas facciones y cabellos plateados quien hablaba. – ya todos saben lo que sucedió y como ya has tomado tu decisión, no quisieron perder la oportunidad de decirte adiós.

- ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión? - .pregunto un desconcertado Natsuo.

Momo sin embargo no supo como contestar a la mirada del castaño, la abuela tenía razón, ella ya había tomado su decisión en el momento en que despertó, siendo una opción que respaldo conforme los momentos de convivencia entre ambos se extendieron en aquel paso. Era a pesar de todo la facilidad que tuvo su tutora para adivinar su decisión lo cual le sorprendía ya que a final de cuentas, no era algo que hubiera conversado con alguien más.

El Uchiha pareció entender sutilmente los sentimientos de la niña, haciéndose a un lado en el momento en el que las dos hermanas se habían acercado con el único fin de inclinarse ante la morena, a la cual protegieron entre sus brazos simultáneamente.

- Cuídate mucho Momo-chan - .susurro una dulce rubia la cual después de su abrazo, le dedico una mirada cariñosa a través de sus orbes marrones. – me hubiera gustado que vinieras con nosotras… pero al menos sabemos que no te quedaras sola.

- ¿Y qué compañía te conseguiste, eh? - .fue ahora Nanami la que hablaba, usando su usual tono pícaro el cual sin embargo no tardo mucho en volverse más fraternal, emulando a la hermana mayor y molesta que desde la perspectiva de Momo siempre había sido aquella femenina. – Cuídate por favor, espero algún día puedas volver con nosotras.

Ciertamente la pequeña bailarina aun no salía de su sorpresa, aun entre las muestras de cariño que sus protegidas le daban y que a pesar de lo extraño que resultaba ser todo, empezó a conmover a la niña quien cambio el desconcierto por la ternura nata que poseía, la cual se reflejo a través de sus grandes orbes escarlata que en ese momento comenzaban a empañarse al ver como el resto de los presentes se acercaban.

"Buena suerte Momo-chan"

"En verdad esperamos tu regreso"

"Más le vale a ese chico no tratarte mal o se las verá con nosotros"

Eran algunas de las palabras que cada uno de los presentes le iba dedicando a la pequeña, la cual a pesar de su nostalgia luchaba por mantener un semblante fuerte ante lo más cercano que había tenido de una familia, correspondiendo todas aquellas palabras con unas propias, así como la gentil e infantil sonrisa que transmitía toda la ternura y amabilidad nata de la morena.

Finalmente, todos habían dicho algo por aquella niña, siendo ahora cierta ancianita la única que faltaba en dedicarle algunas palabras a su protegida por lo que sin hacerse esperar, la mujer de cabellos plateados acorto sutilmente la distancia entre ambas, ante los atentos orbes escarlata de la pequeña quien sin poder contenerse más se dio un leve impulso con el fin de ahogar su rostro en el pecho de aquella gitana.

Todos vieron ese gesto como algo comprensivo, sobre todo era bien sabido por ellos el estrecho lazo que ambas femeninas compartían, además de la representación que Momo tenia de aquella ancianita que en palabras propias le había mostrado un lado de la vida que le agradaba, dándole una perspectiva con la que logro formarse lo que era ahora su manera de pensar acerca de la sociedad que la rodeaba.

Simplemente la primera persona que le había abierto su corazón sin esperar nada a cambio, eso era lo que significaba aquella anciana para la morena la cual la adoraba sin chistear, teniendo un profundo cariño el cual creía no poder expresar mediante palabras o gestos lo cual ahora era más que notorio ante los sollozos que provenían de la pequeña, quien solo sintió como era protegida entre los brazos de su tutora.

- Gracias… gracias por todo… lo que hiciste por mi… Abuela… - .decía con un tono pausado y melancólico al cual la ancianita tan solo respondió con una sutil sonrisa que basto para colocar una semejante en los labios de su protegida.

- Te estaremos esperando… así que cuídate hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

- Tu también abuela…

En ese momento algunos de los presentes no pudieron evitar derramar una lagrima ocasional al comprender mejor que nadie la situación de las dos presentes, mientras que Natsuo pese a todo se mantenía al pendiente de lo sucedido, mostrando su infantil felicidad al comprender lo que ambas pasaban, concentrándose tanto en esto que el que el hecho de que Satsuki hubiera tomado una posición junto a el paso totalmente desapercibido para él.

- Natsuo-kun… - .susurro la rubia de un momento a otro, atrayendo la atención del castaño quien solo la miro con curiosidad. – Cuida bien de Momo-chan, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si. Lo hare

Fue la simple respuesta del chico el cual sin pena a mostrar la simpleza de sus palabras, respondió aquello con un tono sincero que pareció dejar sorprendida a la femenina la cual a pesar de todo mostraba señales de querer aun decirle algo, lo cual llevaría unos minutos de miradas discretas al mismo.

- Se que tu y Momo-chan son amigos pero… ¿hay alguna razón que te haya hecho tomar esta decisión? - .se atrevió finalmente a preguntar Satsuki con un tono algo temeroso quizás ante lo indiscreta que podía sonar aquel cuestionamiento, sin embargo ciertamente la morena le importaba mucho y el que incluso la Abuela hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente la presencia de aquel castaño le resultaba algo inquietante.

- ¿uh? - .fue lo único que atino a preguntar el Uchiha, haciendo muy obvio que aquella pregunta no era algo que esperara pero aun así, manteniendo su tranquilo e infantil semblante que permanecería durante sus palabras. – Bueno, en una situación así me hubiera gustado contar con alguien que me brindara su apoyo.

Y sin decir nada mas, el castaño le mostro a la rubia una de sus sonrisas antes de volver su atención hacia Momo, dejando a Satsuki aun mas confundida ante sus recientes palabras, que solo le hicieron recordar la conversación que había tenido con la abuela acerca del chico, el cual en palabras de la misma quizás sería un buen incentivo para que la morena pudiera seguir adelante.

* * *

- ¿¡QUE, QUE!

Se escucho decir a una furibunda peli azul, la cual había pegado un grito que no solo parecía haber estremecido por completo la casa, sino el bosque a sus alrededores.

- Que Momo-chan vivirá a partir de hoy con nosotros - .repitió el castaño su anterior respuesta, sin entender porque el repentino enojo de su compañera, el cual cavia decir iba en aumento.

- H-Hola… Sophia-san - .saludo tímidamente la morena aun un poco asustada por el anterior grito de la chica. – yo… soy Momo, es un placer… prometo no ser una molestia para ustedes.

Sophia observo a ambos infantes algunos minutos durante unos pocos minutos, tiempo en el que digirió la información de su molesto compañero de hogar, tratando de encontrar alguna señal errónea o que indicara algún tipo de broma en sus palabras, ante lo cual sin embargo fallo.

- Veamos… veré si entendí bien - .susurro la peli azul con la poca calma que le quedaba. – No solo revelas la ubicación de MI casa, sino que además la traes y sin si quiera consultarme… ¿tomaste la decisión de que viviera en MI casa aun sin importar lo que pudiera opinar acerca de esto?

- Si, ¿hice mal? - .pregunto un inocente castaño quien sin importarle mucho, se volvió hacia la morena. – Ven Momo-chan, la casa no es muy grande pero te la mostrare.

La morena tan solo asintió, pasando junto con Natsuo a un lado de la furibunda peli azul que ahora comenzaba a mostrar un sutil temblor en su cuerpo, que progresivamente aumentaba al igual que la celeste aura que rápidamente cubrió sus ojos con un par de flamas azuladas con las que fulmino casi de inmediato al Uchiha.

- Ahora si sacaste boleto… - .susurro Sophia con un tono tétrico, el cual helo por completo al castaño quien solo atino a volverse hacia ella al sentir el peligro. - ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

- ¡Sophia-chan espera no… ¡Agg!... yo solo… ¡Waa!.. Si tan solo me digieras que hice mal… ¡Kyaag!

- ¡C-Chicos por favor no pelen!

Cualquiera que escuchara los destrozos provenientes del hogar, así como los múltiples gritos solo atinaría a concordar con algo y eso era, que la situación no volvería a ser la misma a partir de ahora.

* * *

Fiu, al fin el siguiente capitulo esta vez demasiado tarde... lo siento es que las vacaciones me alcanzaron y bueno... digamos que hubo ciertos detalles que impidieron que pudiera subir el capitulo pero como prometí, este fanfic seguirá haya o no lectores y a pesar de los contratiempos asi que sin mas, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.

**Txiki: Me alegra ver que sigues al pendiente de mi historia y como siempre te lo agradezco, espero que el rumbo que toma y el como lo hace te agrade y no te este resultando tediosa esta saga ante lo largo que parece ser. Gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir viéndote mi estimada lectora.**

Bien sin mas que decir me despido, un saludo a todos y agradecimientos al que haya llegado hasta aquí. Nos vemos en el 38 donde regresan personajes que quizás ya extrañaban.


	38. Capitulo 38 Una vez mas, Hinata

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 38 – Una vez más, Hinata_

La llegada de Natsuo a Kumogakure desde un comienzo había tenido una incertidumbre aun para el inocente Uchiha, el cual desde el primer momento de su estadía noto sutilmente el interés de su anfitrión, la cuarta sombra del rayo. Interés que a lo largo de la competencia su nueva compañera ira corroborando ante las pruebas a las cuales el castaño era sometido, pasando por algunos de los luchadores más duros de su nivel.

A través de aquella competencia, no solo eran los fuertes contendientes que el Uchiha tuvo que enfrentar durante su ascensión ante la meta de regresar a su hogar, sino los obstáculos extra que su "amable" anfitrión le ponía en frente.

Ahora con la primera etapa del torneo solo cuatro equipos siguen en aquel juego hacia las semifinales, lo cual deja a Natsuo y a Sophia mas cerca de su objetivo de ganar aquel evento en el que de alguna manera se ven forzados a competir, sin embargo… ¿Qué es lo que a estado pasando hasta ahora en la villa de la hoja y más específicamente, con el equipo 8 y su instructora en las semanas pasadas?

Era la pregunta que transitaba una y otra vez en la mente de Natsuo, pensamiento que a pesar de no revelar ciertamente ocupaba su atención la gran mayoría del tiempo ya fuera sus descansos o entrenamientos, ciertamente era una duda que no podía dejar e transitar dentro de sí…

* * *

En paz y tranquilidad, una conocida peli azul permanecía en espera del veredicto de la médica que en ese momento se dedicaba a darle una inspección minuciosa, la cual ya llevaba cerca de una media hora la cual se notaba sutilmente en los suaves rasgos de Hinata que a pesar de mantener siempre la amabilidad y pena que solía mostrar, ciertamente las ansias por escuchar el estado en el que se encontraba.

Habían sido cerca de dos semanas desde que se encontraba en el hospital y a pesar de que las personas que la atendían solían ser amables, el permanecer ahí más tiempo era algo que quisiera evitar aun con la amabilidad del equipo médico que se encargaba de devolverla a su pleno estado. Fuera el ambiente pesado y tenso o la monotonía de aquella situación lo que la impulsaran a desear volver a su vida como Kunoichi, con un mayor deseo de mejor que incluso a ella misma impresionaba al darse cuenta de sus recientes anhelos.

- Tranquila - .susurro Kurenai quien al ver la inquietud reflejada en los orbes de su protegida, llevo una mano a los hombros de la misma como muestra de apoyo. – Debes relajarte y esperar pacientemente el veredicto.

- S-Si, Kurenai-sensei - .Fue la respuesta de la Hyuuga la cual, notando la atención tan fija de la misma solo atino a bajar su mirada con un poco de pena ante su comportamiento.

El examen médico prosiguió así, con ambas femeninas al pendiente de cualquier comentario que la femenina en uniforme blanco digiera ya que a pesar de que la mujer de cabellos azabache pedía calma a su alumna, la preocupación de la misma era incluso mayor en espera de que su protegida no corriera con el triste destino que uno de los Genins de la hoja recién había sufrido, recordando como el alumno más devoto del Jounin Maito Gai no solo había sido vencido por su reciente oponente sino también este se encargo de despojarlo de su camino ninja ante las fuertes lesiones sufridas.

Desde entonces al enterarse de la condición de Lee, la idea de que Hinata pudiera quedar en un estado similar no había dejado de atormentarla seguido, aun mas en esos momentos en los que en silencio contemplaban los chequeos minuciosos que el cuerpo médico dedicaba a su protegida. Algo normal si consideraban la técnica con la que había sido herida, siendo aquel estilo de puño gentil un estilo de cuerpo a cuerpo con el que se debería tener cuidado y el cual ahora los órganos de la Hyuuga debían de estar resintiendo.

Fue entonces que el sonido de los pasos que dio la examinadora atrajo la atención tanto de Hinata como de Kurenai quienes en silencio tan solo contemplaron como la enfermera, tomando una tabla de apuntes del mueble de madera al lado de la cama donde usualmente la pequeña peli azul colocaba sus medicinas, hacia algunos apuntes antes de volver a dirigir su atención hacia ellas.

- Parece que no hay problemas en su recuperación, señorita Hyuuga - .dijo finalmente la mujer de bata blanca y cabellos rubios con un tono serio, pero una mirada sutilmente dulce entre los anteojos sobrepuestos en sus orbes celestes. – Sus heridas superficiales han cerrado casi por completo y pese a que su sistema nervioso sufrió un severo daño, parece que progresivamente vuelve a su estado normal. De seguir así las cosas, quizás podría pensar en la propuesta de su tutora sobre seguir su recuperación en casa.

- ¿Salir del hospital?

Fue una pregunta que se hizo mas Hinata así misma que a los demás, ya que en conversación que había sostenido con su tutora en las semanas que llevaba ahí, el hecho de querer cuidar de ella en la casa que compartían fue un tema de conversación que se hizo presente en más de una ocasión y algo a lo que debería agregar, estaba de acuerdo.

Kurenai por su parte se alegro al notar que su protegida no notara el suspiro de alivio que había emitido ante el reciente comentario, a final de cuentas la misma últimamente Hyuuga ya le había hecho el comentario de la molestia que resultaba ser para ella el que todos la creyeran tan frágil cuando estaba segura podría dar más de sí misma, aunque al ser Hinata la dueña de sus palabras. Aquello paso más a ser una sutil llamada de atención que un regaño ante su desacuerdo.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mujer de ojos escarlata mostro una sonrisa al darse cuenta como su pequeña aunque fuera sutilmente, comenzaba a madurar y convertirse en la persona que siempre lucho por ser.

- ¿Entonces significa que puedo llevarme a Hinata a casa? - .pregunto una Kunoichi más tranquila a su colega del cuerpo médico, la cual sin despegar en ningún momento sus ojos de la tablilla de apuntes indico con un gesto la afirmación a aquella pregunta.

- No creo que haya inconvenientes con eso - .respondió finalmente la femenina de cabellos rubios al finalizar sus apuntes los cuales dejo sobre el mismo mueble del cual los había tomado. – Solo que siga tomando sus medicamentos con la misma constancia, al igual que sus descansos ya que aun está muy débil como para que su cuerpo realice algún esfuerzo que implique esforzarse demasiado.

Y ante aquella advertencia, Hinata pudo ver a través de sus orbes blanquecinos la mirada perspicaz que la sanadora le otorgaba la cual a pesar de llevar buenas intenciones, ciertamente haría retroceder a más de uno que cuestionara sus indicaciones.

- Así que tendrás que posponer algún tiempo tu vida como Kunoichi, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquella noticia logro hacer que el ánimo reciente de la Hyuuga se evaporara un poco. Lo único que había pensado en las últimas semanas era en sus experiencias vividas a través de la anterior competencia, así como también el porqué de sus fallas que progresivamente le hicieron darse cuenta lo mucho que aun le faltaba mejorar, lo cual la haría tomar la decisión de entregarse a un entrenamiento arduo con el fin de pulir sus habilidades y mejorar sus habilidades.

Entrenamiento que ahora tendría que esperar, pensó la misma resignada al son que con un leve gesto de su mirada asentía ante las indicaciones de su sanadora.

* * *

El timbre de la residencia sonaba, una y otra vez ante un lugar que parecía deshabitado, al menos hasta que una conocida femenina de ojos escarlata, la cual portando su inusual pero a la vez característico uniforme se encamino hacia la puerta de acceso del lugar, encontrándose con la presencia de uno de sus protegidos.

- Buenos días, Kurenai-sensei - .saludo Kiba amablemente.

- Hola Kiba - .respondió la mujer con un tono cordial. - ¿vienes a ver a Hinata?

A decir verdad, la femenina no necesitaba preguntar aquello resultando ser mas una cordialidad ya que la petición del Inuzuka, que en los pasados días de entrenamiento había tenido que contestar le recordaban las múltiples peticiones de visita a cierta peli azul que a pesar de no demostrarlo mucho, preocupaba a sus dos compañeros.

Fue en el momento en el que Kiba asintió en silencio, que Kurenai se hizo a un lado para darle así el paso a su aprendiz, el cual como costumbre cargaba a su cachorro blanco que en esos momentos se refugiaba en el espacioso abrigo que portaba.

- Con permiso - .Dijo finalmente el ninja de bajo nivel antes de adentrarse en la morada, a la cual le dio un visto bueno con una suspicaz mirada. A final de cuentas fuera o no grande la casa, la decoración del recibidor hacía sentir lo acogedor de aquel lugar, por lo que el resto de la vivienda no debía ser muy diferente. – Shino se quedo entrenando en los campos fuera de Konoha, usted sabe como desde que fue el único que paso a la siguiente ronda su ego se ah elevado hasta los cielos.

La Jounin solo escucho los comentarios de su alumno durante el transcurso hacia la sala, agradeciendo que este fuera a sus espaldas ya que de lo contrario podría ver la sutil risa que se le escapo entre labios ante el reciente comentario el cual sabia, eran solamente habladurías de Kiba al ser su ego el que había sufrido un golpe al perder en contra de cierto rubio de ojos celestes.

A pesar de todo tenía que reconocer los esfuerzos de todos por lo que en silencio, prefirió continuar hasta el momento en el que sus pasos los condujeron finalmente a la sala. Una habitación bastante espaciosa y bien decorada que seguramente la femenina se había podido costear gracias a su sueldo como ninja superior. Con un acabado de madera pulida tanto en los lustrosos pisos que reflejaban la sombra de los muebles colocados estratégicamente, las paredes con tonos suaves color ocre lucían algunos cuadros en los que el visitante pudo ver el retrato de algunas personas que se repetían en los diversos marcos distribuidos a lo largo de la habitación que harían que cualquiera supusiera que se tratarían de la familia de la misma Kurenai.

En cuanto a iluminación, el sitio era bien provisto de luz gracias a un par de ventanas en cada extremo del lugar las cuales abiertas, dejaban entrar además una refrescante brisa mañanera causante de que las cortinas marrones ahora revolotearan ante el viento reciente, dando además la vista de una peli azul quien sentada en el sofá ahora miraba a través de sus orbes a perlados al recién llegado.

- Hinata, tienes visita - .anuncio Kurenai al ver la sorpresa de su protegida.

- Hola Hinata - .saludo alegremente el Inzuka, sin poder ocultar una sutil sorpresa al ver a la femenina tan relajada en el sofá, contemplando un programa de televisión con el cual seguramente intentaba alejar los problemas de su estado actual, portando únicamente un pantalón negro algo holgado, así como una playera de diseño recatado en color blanco. A pesar de todo, Kiba no pudo pensar el cómo sus vidas ninja a veces les hacia olvidar las circunstancias cotidianas en las que podrían encontrarse, tal como lo era en ese momento. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- B-bien… - .fue lo único que atino a decir la Hyuuga, antes de sentarse en el sofá y abandonar su cómoda posición a una más refinada. - ¿Tu como te encuentras?

Kurenai silenciosamente abandono el recinto para darles más confianza a sus dos alumnos, llegando a la cocina en donde se dispuso a hacer algunos bocadillos para la reciente visita, intentando no retrasarse demasiado ya que a final de cuentas, su trabajo como Jounin tenía que ser cumplido de inmediato, mas ahora que los recientes preparativos para el final de los exámenes tenia a casi toda la población ocupada ante los detalles que aun faltaban.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala, Hinata y Kiba habían iniciado una conversación sencilla en la que progresivamente, cada uno de los presentes contaba desde su perspectiva lo ocurrido en las semanas pasadas, enterándose una Hyuuga como su compañero a pesar de su fiera batalla, había tenido una mejor suerte que el al tener que permanecer únicamente un par de días antes de ser dado de alta en el hospital, razón principal de que actualmente al igual que el cachorro blanco que se acurrucaba en los brazos de la femenina, actuaran como compañeros de Shino en su preparación para los encuentros que tendría en las próximas semanas.

Por su parte, Kiba estaba enterada de la situación de su amiga gracias a su instructora, de la cual había recibido una enorme sorpresa en el momento en el que se entero que su compañera, desobedeciendo su petición había encarado a Neji, recibiendo como supondría una paliza del mismo que seguramente la dejaría en el deplorable estado el cual ahora veía y que para su asombro, no era tan grave como imaginaba. Quizás fuera que no hacia realmente ningún esfuerzo notable ya que fuera de unas pocas heridas superficiales, así como su tono de habla más bajo de lo normal eran realmente lo único que la delataban.

- Ya veo, así que nada de entrenamientos hasta nuevo aviso, ¿Eh? - .comento el Inzuka después de escuchar por palabras de la peli azul, el veredicto de su cuidadora en el hospital. – Bueno, parece que la pequeña Hinata tendrá algún tiempo de descanso

Intento bromear Kiba con la información de momento, a lo cual la Hyuuga se limito a sonreír por lo bajo mientras que sus manos acariciaban al blanco cachorro que en su regazo, se limitaba a disfrutar del cariño ajeno que esta siempre le había otorgado.

- A decir verdad estoy un poco decepcionada por eso… - .comento finalmente la femenina sin alzar su mirada. – Aun hay mucho que debo mejorar, solo espero sanar pronto.

Su compañero de equipo parecía no querer creer las últimas palabras de su amiga, catalogando aquello como una frase que quizás nunca hubiera esperado escuchar por parte de ella. ¿Cómo es que alguien con el carácter tan tímido y cobarde de Hinata ahora tenía las fuerzas para enfrentar las adversidades después del semejante tropiezo sufrido en la competencia anterior?

Sin embargo Kiba sabía que aquella niña ya no era la misma, siendo uno de los primeros que había reconocido el sutil cambio no solo las actitudes de la misma sino en sus acciones, lo cual ante el reciente comentario podría afirmar.

- Tranquila Hinata - .comento Kiba repentinamente entre risas, - ya veras que si, solo que no se te pase la mano como al enano, sabes cómo se apresuraba demasiado y se esforzaba en los entrenamientos aun estando lastimado en… oh, diablos…

Fue lo único que atino a decir al tomar conciencia de sus palabras, sabiendo que tan solo una insinuación de aquella presencia faltante en sus vidas podría causarle a Hinata una reacción que solo podría alterar su estado actual.

- Si, el solía esforzarse demasiado - .Comento para sorpresa de Kiba una apacible Hyuuga, la cual mostrando una sutil sonrisa entre labios. – Sin importar que tan grande fueran sus lesiones, recuerdo que daba el 100% en los entrenamientos sin quejarse…

Hinata suspiro tranquilamente, recordando en su mente todas las veces que aquel inusual castaño se levantaba después de haber caído fuertemente ante algún descuido en sus entrenamientos, error que a pesar de cometer más de una vez, ciertamente su mejora era notoria hasta que finalmente perfeccionaba con gran maestría las practicas que se auto imponía en su proceso de mejora.

- Por lo que más quieras Hinata, no sigas su ejemplo - .se escucho decir a un Inuzuka que en ese momento llevaba una mano a su rostro, al son que se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo del sofá. – siempre dije que ese enano estaba loco… que cuando regrese, no sean ya dos en el equipo.

- Cuando regrese… - .Comento Hinata sin poder evitar pensar en las situaciones que su compañero debería estar viviendo, las cuales en sus pensamientos transcurrían una y otra vez ante las posibilidades que se encontraban en el destino del castaño, Aunque nada se comparaba a las pesadillas que en las últimas noches la habían despertado exaltada ante las torturadoras formas en que el Uchiha recibía la muerte a manos de sus opresores en la villa del rayo.

Sutilmente sus facciones se tornaron densas, notándolo Kiba ante su reciente animo comenzaba a evaporarse para dar paso a una tristeza que no veía en ella desde algún tiempo y el cual desafortunadamente, conocía perfectamente al causante.

- Si que se siente un gran encierro en este lugar - .comento repentinamente el Inuzuka, logrando llamar la atención de Hinata quien sin saber cómo responder a aquellas palabras se dedico a lanzar una mirada desconcertante al igual que Akamaru quien seguía en su regazo después de todo. – Vamos un cambio de aires te hará bien.

- ¿Uh?... ¿de qué hablas Kiba-kun?

Pero sin importarle el desconcierto de su compañera, el susodicho se limito a dejar su lugar en el sillón para después de estirar ligeramente sus músculos, volverse hacia su compañera.

- Salgamos a dar un pase, seguramente debes de estar más que aburrida de solo estar aquí sin otra cosa que hacer más que ver el televisor.

Hinata no podía negar que aquello era verdad, a pesar de que estar en el hospital y lo agradable que se sentía el regresar a su hogar, ciertamente el no hacer nada más que estar frente al televisor resultaba ser algo que se volvía fácilmente monótono.

- Pero… Kurenai-sensei…

- ¿Qué sucede conmigo? - .Se escucho preguntar a la mujer de la casa, quien después de algunos minutos finalmente volvía con una bandeja de bocadillos la cual deposito en la mesita frente al sofá, donde lucían algunas pastillas correspondientes al medicamente de la peli azul. - ¿algo que quieran compartir?

Comento Kurenai al ver la mirada fija de sus dos alumnos.

- Bueno es que…

- Me parecería buena idea que Hinata diera un paseo Kurenai-sensei - .se atrevió a decir Kiba, ante la mirada perspicaz de su instructora. – Pensaba en que le haría bien despejarse un poco, a final de cuentas lleva dos semanas de encierro. ¿No le parece?

La pequeña ojiblanco tan solo se paralizo, la manera de pedir las cosas de Kiba ciertamente no había tenido ningún miramiento, lo cual preocupo a la chica tan solo al notar la expresión en su instructora que cruzándose de brazos parecía analizar las recientes palabras en la petición recién hecha.

- Me parece bien - .fue lo único que dijo Kurenai para la total sorpresa de su protegida, quien juraba que sus orbes blancos se saldrían de sus orbitas ante tal respuesta. – No puedes estar todo el día recostada niña, tus músculos se puede atrofiar ante la falta de movilidad. Así que Kiba, si me haces el favor acompaña a Hinata a dar un paseo pero ni de broma se te ocurra llegar tarde a la práctica, Shino necesita tu ayuda para prepararse para su próximo desafío.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la femenina de cabellos azabache se marcho de la sala, dejando a tres individuos, si es que el cachorro contaba como uno, perplejos ante la firmeza y a la vez simplicidad de sus palabras.

- Pero… pero… - .intentaba decir la peli azul sin salir de su desconcierto. – si usted me dijo que debía descansar antes de intentar si quiera abandonar la casa…

- Olvídalo Hinata, mejor aprovechemos el poco juicio de Kurenai-sensei y salgamos - .contesto Kiba al son que su cachorro lo secundaba con un ladrido, antes de ser atrapado por su amo al dar un salto hacia él. – y ahora que lo pienso… sabes me dio la impresión que ese último regaño, no se… sonó como a cuando mi madre me reclama algo.

- ¿Cómo una madre? - .se pregunto a sí misma la pequeña Hyuuga antes de volver la vista hacia su compañero quien ya se encaminaba hacia la salida junto a su mascota.

- Vamos, Hinata. ¿Oh es que ya no quieres salir?

- Ah… yo… ya voy Kiba-kun - .anuncio finalmente la chica en un intento por convencerse de aquella salida, dirigiéndose junto a sus compañeros no sin antes tomar una diadema blanca que sin dudar se coloco sobre los cabellos de su frente y lucir una sonrisa al concordar que ciertamente aquel accesorio parecía ya ser parte de ella.

* * *

Atrincherada en una de las esquinas del comedor, cerca de una de las ventanas una sigilosa Kurenai tenía una última visión de sus alumnos los cuales a paso lento pero firme, se alejaban poco a poco de aquel hogar, haciéndole recordar el porqué es que repentinamente su actitud en cuanto a lo permisiva que era con Hinata había dado cambiado tan radicalmente.

Quizás a Kiba podía ocultárselo, pero a ella no, conocía demasiado bien a su pequeña como para detectar cada sentimiento que la peli azul guardaba dentro de sí, razón por la cual no podía estar más de acuerdo con su alumno en que la Hyuuga necesitaba espabilarse un poco,

La angustia, ese sufrimiento a través de su infantil alma. Esos sentimientos de tristeza solo podían ser dirigidos hacia alguien, una persona que a través del poco tiempo de convivencia se había vuelto alguien muy importante para la femenina y el cual para su desgracia, estaba en una situación en la que su vida parecía pender de un hilo.

- Ryu… cualquier cosa que estés haciendo… date prisa - .rogo Kurenai sin poder evitar alzar su vista hacia el cielo. – Si algo le sucede… esa pequeña no podrá soportarlo…

* * *

El salir al final a la intemperie fue un placer indescriptible para la pequeña Hinata, quien ahora después de haber recorrido algunas calles en compañera de Kiba y su blanco cachorro, no podía reprimir una expresión feliz así como tranquila ante el refrescante viento que se paseaba por la villa en ese día, encargándose de revolotear algunos de sus azulados mechones que en ese momento despejaba de su frente.

Su ánimo había mejorado progresivamente, pudo notarlo su compañero Inuzuka quien a su lado se limitaba a seguirle el paso, intercambio una mirada complaciente con Akamaru quien a su manera parecía también notar como el agradable clima de ese día realmente parecía aliviar un poco las penas de la niña ojiblanco. El rumbo que llevan los Genins ciertamente no era algo fijo, dedicándose simplemente a recorrer el tramo que marcaba los alrededores de la aldea y los cuales, les harían atravesar el despecho del Hokage, la academia, el estadio en el que se llevaría a cabo el final de la prueba de ninjas intermedios así como los campos de entrenamiento hasta pasar por las puertas de salida de su hogar.

Sin embargo a mitad del recorrido, el recorrido fue detenido por la misma Hyuuga quien al pasar frente a la academia ninja, no pudo evitar darle una mirada a la que por años había sido algo así como su escuela, al igual que para sus compañeros con los que ahora formaba el equipo 7.

- Vaya la academia - .comento Kiba con su clásico ánimo el cual denoto en su tono de voz cierta nostalgia, - esos sí que eran tiempos tranquilos si los comparamos con los actuales, ¿Eh, Hinata?

- Si… creo que tienes razón - .respondió la femenina de ojos a perlados sin demorar mucho, pero sin borrar aquel semblante pensativo que provoco que tanto el Genin a su lado junto a su mascota mantuvieran una vigilancia en ella ante su retraída actitud. – Kiba-kun… recuerdo que Kurenai-sensei me menciono alguna vez que intento hacer que Natsuo-kun estudiara en la academia.

- ¿El enano? - .fue la respuesta del susodicho quien haciendo memoria se limito a llevar ambos brazos hacia la nuca al son que sus oscuros orbes se dirigían hacia el despejado cielo. – Creo que también recuerdo eso… según Kurenai-sensei, Natsuo solía escaparse apenas y se diera la oportunidad de hacerlo, prácticamente tenía que llevarlo a rastras al salón para que asistiera. En fin, ese chico siempre fue distraído y poco disciplinado hasta en ese entonces, no me sorprende mucho que prefiriera hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

- Kiba-kun… - .Susurro repentinamente Hinata, atrayendo la atención del Inuzuka quien ahora veía como su compañera le dedicaba una mirada que denotaba su desconcierto. - ¿C-conociste a Natsuo-kun en ese entonces?

- ¿Uh?... pues… si… en el momento en el que se unió a nuestro grupo no lo sabía, pero al escuchar la historia de Kurenai-sensei comencé a pensar que había similitudes en ambos aunque creo que el niño fastidioso de entonces y el enano son la misma persona.

Kiba entonces espero alguna pregunta más de su compañera, creyendo que seguramente le preguntaría algún dato referente al susodicho castaño, seguramente siendo cuestiones como la actitud del mismo o si ya había pasado por el accidente que marco su vida algunas de las figuraran en ellas, siendo sin embargo un profundo silencio el cual la femenina saco a relucir y el cual a pesar de todo su compañero agradeció ya que a final de cuentas, su convivencia con Natsuo en ese entonces era menos que nula por lo que no podría responder cualquiera de sus dudas.

- Sabes… en ese entonces nuestros maestros nunca llegaron a considerarme una mala estudiante, pero sabía perfectamente que mis calificaciones no eran las mejores de todas. Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san siempre habían tenido las mejores notas - .Fueron las palabras de Hinata las cuales dichas de manera tan repentina, no hicieron más que desconcertar al Inuzuka, quien sin embargo mantuvo su vista fija en su compañera. – Aun así estudiantes como Naruto-kun…

El tenue rubor ataco repentinamente a sus mejillas apenas y había pronunciado aquel nombre, al igual que su mirada bajo ante la pena que sentía de sus propias reacciones.

- El saber el esfuerzo que ponía para seguir adelante… me hacia esforzarme aun ante las constantes reprimendas de mi padre por ser la mejor - .y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, su voz comenzó a temblar ante la pena y calor que podía sentir en su calor de tan solo recordar todos aquellos momentos en los que se había pasado incluso horas espiando a quien en propias palabras era su inspiración. – Naruto-kun siguió adelante y en la competencia… bueno demostró ser lo que siempre había querido mostrarles a todos, un ninja con un gran potencial.

Al principio la pequeña Hyuuga tuvo cierto temor de pronunciar aquellas palabras, después de todo era Kiba quien había tenido que comprobar lo ultimo por experiencia propia.

- Si es verdad, todo este tiempo lo subestimamos y resulto ser un formidable oponente - .respondió el Inuzuka para sorpresa de su compañera, la cual volviendo su mirada hacia ella vio como la resignación en su semblante era más que obvia. – Aunque a decir verdad creo que no es el único al que subestime todo este tiempo…

Y observando la mirada de desconcierto de la Hyuuga, Kiba se limito a negar aquello con la cabeza al son que emitía un ligero suspiro.

- Sabes a quien me refiero, no me hagas repetirlo Hinata.

Fue entonces que ante la risa forzada de su compañero, la peli azul pudo entender a lo que se refería, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa que a final de cuentas salió a relucir entre sus labios en un semblante alegre que combinaba perfectamente con el agradable clima que se sentía.

- A decir verdad… él ni siquiera termino la academia, pero se las arreglado para crear su camino por sus propios medios - .sus ojos blanquecinos se entrecerraron ante aquella frase, mostrando a través de los preciosos orbes que tenía un sutil y majestuoso brillo. - Natsuo-kun… tiene una fuerza que conmovería a cualquiera…

- Ciertamente es anormal pero… estoy de acuerdo, no sé de donde saque esa monstruosa fuerza que tiene pero ese enano es sin duda único.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos presentes dijo nada, quedándose en silencio ante la brisa que se encargaba de emitir un ligero susurro al revolotear sus cabellos que a pesar de todo, no logro distraer la atención de los Genins de la institución que los había iniciado en el camino ninja.

- El volverá - .dijo finalmente Kiba con un tono que demostraba tranquilidad y a la vez, su complicidad en aquel asunto que a final de cuenta los preocupaba a ambos como el equipo que eran. Mostrando el apoyo propio a su compañera al llevar una mano a su hombro y sonreírle a su manera. – Si alguien puede librarse de este problema, es Natsuo.

Aquellas palabras resonaron dentro de la mente de la femenina, quien sin darse cuenta derramo una sutil lagrima que rápidamente seco para remplazar con su tímida y pequeña sonrisa, que a pesar de todo no opacaba la belleza y ternura que la misma Hyuuga hacía notar con su persona. Aquellas eran unas palabras que necesitaba escuchar, palabras que reafirmaran la idea que en su interior había yacido desde el inicio del reciente conflicto.

- Kiba-kun… quiero pedirte un favor… - .Comento de repente Hinata, volviéndose hacia su compañero quien de inmediato noto una mirada determinante en la femenina como pocas veces mostraba. – Quiero saber… necesito que me cuentes lo que ocurrió en la misión anterior, cuando esos… seres extraños me capturaron…

- ¿Eh? - .Por el semblante del Inuzuka, era obvio que era lo más inteligente que había dicho después de aquella petición, revelando a través de su pobre respuesta el desconcierto que le provocaba el que no supiera después de tanto tiempo lo que había ocurrido en ese entonces. – Que Natsuo… ¿no te dijo nada?

Como respuesta la Hyuuga únicamente negó con un gesto de su cabeza, manteniendo su mirada atenta ante la respuesta de su compañero quien no daba una dentro de sus pensamientos ya que, el mismo aseguraba que Natsuo terminaría no solo restregando las habilidades que poseía, sino además haciendo obvio a su compañera que de todos ellos el mismo castaño había sido el que más se esforzó en el rescate.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió, era lo que se decía a si mismo Kiba al escuchar de la misma Hinata de su desconocimiento ante los hechos ocurridos en la pelea anterior, por lo que aun con la sorpresa y algo de resignación hizo una vez más cierta pregunta la cual ya tenía respuesta.

- Segura… ¿Qué quieres escucharlo?

* * *

Aquel claro del bosque en la cima de la colina era un lugar que había marcado de cierta manera al equipo 8 desde hace algunas semanas, recordando en esos momentos Hinata como en aquel entonces el descansar en aquella colina fue un mero intento por hacer más fácil la integración del reciente integrante de su equipo, el cual a pesar de todo siempre encontraba un lugar de descanso mas cómodo en el árbol que a su lado estaba.

En aquellos momentos, la peli azul llego a creer que quizás su nuevo compañero era muy retraído como para tomar un lugar junto a ellos. Por supuesto, en ese entonces Hinata no tenía ni la menor idea de la personalidad que su nuevo acompañante tenia, causándole a decir verdad cierta curiosidad que solo era frenada por su actitud pasiva que le impedía el pedirle un porqué de su carácter. Aun así la vida tenia extrañas formas de jugar, literalmente, lo cual la péquela Hyuuga comprobaría conforme su relación con el Uchiha se volviera más estrecha logrando con esto desencadenar muchas situaciones que a pesar de ser vergonzosas y comprometedoras, siempre llevaban el tono cómico que solo alguien como Natsuo podía darles.

Sin darse cuenta, Hinata comenzó a tomarle un gran aprecio a su nuevo compañero, quizás más del debido y a una velocidad que quizás solo los conflictos de las últimas semanas ayudarían a que las cosas entre ambos avanzaran de tal forma, o al menos eso era lo único que la niña podía pensar ante la constante incógnita de lo que en verdad sentiría el castaño por lo que ambos tenían.

¿Qué era lo que significaba para él?, se volvió a preguntar la peli azul aun analizando la reciente información que su compañero, sentado algunos metros a sus espaldas le había proporcionado.

Lo había escuchado por sus propios oídos, de su confiable compañero quien sin omitir ningún detalle le conto lo que tanto había esperado escuchar y sin duda, algo que la sorprendió desde el comienzo hasta el fin de la historia. Entonces… ¿Por qué es que estaba dudando tanto de sus palabras?, una nueva cuestión que a si misma se repetía algunas veces mientras que su subconsciente parecía buscar respuestas en el despejado cielo que a pesar de todo no le daría las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, encontrándose la única persona capaz de hacerlo a kilómetros de ese lugar.

La femenina se recargo pesadamente en el árbol, yendo su mirada al suelo mientras que sus brazos se entrecruzaban a la altura de su cadera en un auto abrazo que se dio así mismo antes de emitir un ligero suspiro, en verdad aquello la estaba confundiendo, mas ante las dudas que surgían en su hasta ahora confiable seguridad en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

¿Qué había pasado con la devoción que sentía hacia el rubio de ojos celestes que continuamente le robaba el sueño?, ¿No era acaso suficiente el tiempo que lo había observado en el anonimato y la fuerza de voluntad conseguida gracias al esfuerzo de Naruto suficiente como para obtener el primer lugar en su corazón?

Para su desgracia la respuesta era un rotundo No. Una revelación que tenía que aceptar ante el estrepitoso latido que su corazón emitió durante el relato de su compañero, en el que el esfuerzo y devoción del Uchiha por salvarla de aquel peligro iba mas allá de cualquier preocupación que alguien, aun entre su familia, hubiera demostrado por ella, lo cual quisiera o no tendría que creer al ser consciente de cómo durante en la lucha por Azbel, el ferviente deseo de mantenerla a salvo se mantuvo ante cualquier dificultad.

Siempre esforzándose, llegando al límite y rompiendo las barreras que el pequeño castaño aparentaba tener eran lo que ella podría llamar, sus cualidades las cuales había admitido en más de una vez le habían hecho sentir una admiración por sus persona ante la forma que tenia de salir adelante aun compensando una actitud que muchos otros llamarían inútil y sin sentido, pero que al menos en su opinión, le hacía tener un atractivo único que lo hacía interesante.

- Pero… ¿Qué? - .fue lo único que atino a decirse a sí misma al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, los cuales no tardaron mucho en teñir sus mejillas de un vivo rosado que se apresuro a cubrir con ayuda de sus mejillas. -¿c-cuando es que comencé a pensar estas cosas?...

Sin darse cuenta, la Hyuuga sutilmente había hecho un lugar en su corazón para una persona más, resultando ser esta aquel hiperactivo chico de orbes cobrizos quien ahora hacia saltar su corazón ante el recuerdo de todos los momentos vividos a su lado, al igual que las experiencias que a pesar de resultar difíciles y traumáticas para algunos, ciertamente habían marcado las bases de la relación que ambos sostenían… si es que la había, ¿No?

Al menos Hinata estaba segura de algo, el que ese chico llegara a su vida había logrado desencadenar una serie de eventos que a pesar de complicarles la vida a ambos, lograba hacerla más amena e interesante.

- Hinata, es hora de irnos.

Sonó la voz de Kiba a espaldas de la susodicha, quien tan solo asintió sin volver su mirada hacia él. El Inuzuka ciertamente prefería mantenerse al marguen de los pensamientos de su compañera la cual sabia, tenía mucho en que pensar y es que a pesar de haber hecho pasar sus comentarios como meras bromas, se había dado cuenta de la relación tan estrecha entre Hinata y Natsuo, lo cual debería colocar a la femenina en una posición confusa al estar ahora entre dos personas que se habían ganado su cariño y que seguramente, debería estar llevándola al borde de la confusión.

Desgraciadamente el Genin no podía hacer mucho por su compañera, aquellos eran problemas que la misma niña tendría que resolver antes de que su compañero volviera, o al menos esperaba que lo hiciera.

- Enano… no se te ocurra hacer una de tus locuras o lo lamentaras… - .pensó Kiba con cierta molestia en la cual a pesar de todo, escondía la preocupación por aquel que había sido aunque fuera por poco tiempo, parte del grupo.

Los minutos pasaban, sin embargo la femenina no emitía ningún movimiento, siendo su respiración lenta así como su mirada clavada en el horizonte del despejado cielo la única señal de vida que emitía en el reciente tiempo, al menos hasta que cerrando sus cristalinos orbes llevo ambas manos a su pecho emitiendo un ligero susurro que el viento se llevo.

- Natsuo-kun… vuelve… yo… - .aquello le era difícil de pronunciar, pero estaba más que decidido a sacar aquella frase de su corazón la cual estaba segura, hubiera querido decirla hace mucho en presencia del causante de todo aquello y no ahora que podría ser demasiado tarde. – quiero saber qué piensas de mi…

Y sin decir nada mas Hinata se limito a esconder su mirada entre sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo que su acompañante se acercaba a su lado y en un gesto de apoyo, colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de la misma.

* * *

Bueno, nuevamente y como siempre intentando no fallar con el capitulo de la semana. Esta vez como dije, con el regreso de personajes que tal vez algunos extrañaban y ya brillaban por su ausencia. En fin, el proximo capitulo continua con la trama la cual pido disculpas si se esta alargando mucho pero creo nesesario hacerlo de tal manera. Gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre, me despido no sin antes responder los reviews.

**Yushiko: Antes que nada, gracias por dedicar algo de tu tiempo en leer mi historia, agresco en verdad tambien que te agrade mi forma de escribir y tambien el como llevo la historia, asi como los sucesos de la misma. Espero seguir contando con tu presencia y hacer asi una historia que te siga agradando.**

Bien, parece que es todo así que sin mas, me despido no sin antes agradecer a todos mis lectores que me dejen o no comentarios, saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	39. Capitulo 39 Sophia&Momo

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon **

_Capitulo 39 – Sophia&__Momo_

Tenues rayos de sol entraban a la vieja choza en medio de aquel conocido bosque, trayendo el aviso de la mañana a los habitantes que en su sueño yacían y los cuales, deberían comenzar sus actividades cuanto antes, o al menos dos de ellos siendo esa la razón que cierta femenina de cabellos bicolor, abriendo pesadamente la puerta de su habitación, recibió algunos segundos la tenue luz celeste que cruzaba el pasillo antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia la cocina donde el llegar fue recibida por la amabilidad de cierta morena quien parecía encargarse esa mañana, al igual que en las pasadas desde que habitaba en la choza, del desayuno que tomarían antes de iniciar con sus entrenamientos.

- Buenos días, Sophia-san - .saludo Momo con dulzura a una chica quien tan solo emitiendo una desganada respuesta como saludo, se sentó en el comedor esperando que la nueva inquilina le sirviera su desayuno. - ¿dormiste bien?

Evidentemente las respuestas de la peli azul no diferían mucho entre sí, mostrándose muy recia desde el inicio en el que su molesto compañero de equipo había traído sin su permiso a aquella femenina que desde su punto de vista solo contribuiría a que los gastos en el lugar aumentara, ya que a final de cuentas, ¿era ella la que tenía que esforzarse en traer el dinero a casa no?

- Aquí tienes - .fue el comentario de la niña de ojos escarlata antes de depositar el almuerzo frente a Sophia, constando este en un tazón de fideos así como unos palillos que la misma Momo coloco sobre él una servilleta a su lado.

La fría muchacha se limito a asentir y tomar entre sus dedos el par de palillos, antes de hábilmente tomar unas fibras de la pasta entre los mismos con la intención de llevarlos a su boca, haciendo gala de una elegancia notable antes de tomar otro bocado y seguir consumiendo sus alimentos a lo cual Momo tan solo sonrió, ciertamente no necesitaba preguntarle si lo que había hecho sabía bien ya que con tan solo ver que su anfitriona tuviera la gentileza de consumir lo que hacia se daba bien servida.

Así, Momo tomo un tazón para sí misma y sirviéndose algo de comida se dispuso a sentarse frente a la peli azul, manteniendo siempre aquella infantil sonrisa la cual parecía desconcertar a su compañera, quien discretamente le lanzaba miradas ocasionales entre cada bocado.

Ciertamente su privacidad había sido violada, siendo cada vez menos los momentos en los que podía descansar en la soledad de su propia casa debido a la nueva inquilina, pero a decir verdad, si lo pensaba detenidamente quizás no sería algo tan malo debido a la disposición de la morena en cuanto a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, descubriendo a través de los días de convivencia como esta no solo recibía las órdenes dadas, sino que las cumplía impecablemente, por lo que ahora su refugio aun entre los maltrechos muebles de la habitación relucía en verdad una vida que anteriormente no tenia.

Al final, si lo examinaba desde un punto de vista objetivo, el tener a aquella pequeña cerca no sería tan malo, ciertamente era como contar con una asistente la cual realizaba cualquier labor a cambio únicamente de alimento y un lugar para descansar, el cual tenía ahora gracias a Natsuo quien termino ofreciéndole su elaborada litera en el armario.

- Sophia-san… - .interrumpió repentinamente Momo, lo que provoco que la susodicha alzara la mirada con el fin de mirarla directamente. – Hoy… creo que tampoco Natsuo-kun estuvo aquí…

- ¿No? - .fue la seca respuesta de la peli azul quien cerrando su vista, continuo con su comida demostrando así su el interés que tenia respecto al asunto. - ¿y qué hay con eso?

- Pero… es que ya hace dos días que no sabemos de él y… ¿uh? - .el desconcierto de la morena aumento de un momento a otro al observar como su compañera, dejando los palillos sobre su tazón vacio, se levantaba sin más para dirigirse hacia la puerta que la conduciría al exterior. – ¿Sophia-san?...

La susodicha continuo su lenta marcha hacia la salida de la vivienda, percatándose como a sus espaldas, aquella niña a través de sus ojos escarlatas debería estar lanzándole una mirada de desconcierto en la que le seguramente le pediría alguna explicación por su comportamiento tan frio en cuanto a su compañero, que a final de cuentas le haría volver una vez su mirada hacia ella y responder a petición anterior.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga o le pase a ese enano, cualquier cosa que esté haciendo es algo que solo le concierne a él y que poco me importa.

Ante la fría respuesta de la chica, así como la mirada despiadada de la misma, Momo solo atino a permanecer en silencio ante la partida de Sophia la cual le hizo sentir un extraño vacio ante el frio gélido ambiente que se respiraba a su alrededor.

- Ella… no bromea - .susurro tenuemente la niña de ojos escarlata al son que bajando la mirada, llevo ambas manos a su pecho al emitir un susurro que el viento se llevo. – Natsuo-kun… ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

Las hojas de los arboles se estremecían fuertemente, ante el repentino viento que sin mostrar señales de si, azotaba fuertemente el boscoso lugar que progresivamente se veía inmerso en las nubes de tormenta que cubrían el hasta ahora despejado cielo.

"Pronto lloverá", sería el pensamiento de cualquiera al ver los oscuros cúmulos nubosos que comenzaban a invadir el país que a final de cuentas, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cambios climáticos, refugiándose en las calles casi todos los pueblerinos que al tener conocimiento de su región, sabían que solo alguien con una gran demencia estaría fuera en una tormenta como la que se avecinaba.

A pesar de todo parecía que no todos estaban al tanto de la situación climática del lugar, o al menos no cierta peli azul quien a una sorpréndete velocidad recorría el bosque en medio de las alturas, en una frenética carrera que la mantenía la mayor tiempo en los aires hasta que la gravedad la obligaba a bajar, siendo ese el momento en el que Sophia aprovechaba para impulsarse a costa de una de las múltiples ramas esparcidas en los alrededores para continuar su recorrido.

Su concentración era impecable, lo cual se denotaba a través de la aguda mirada que se postraba en aquellos oscuros orbes, mientras que su sigilo era impecable, siendo ayudado esto gracias al Shuzoku negro que portaba y el cual debido al ambiente tétrico a sus alrededores, favorecían en gran medida a la forma en que pasaba desapercibida al ser apenas captada como una mera sombra entre las danzantes hojas.

Repentinamente, un relámpago cruzo el cielo ante un estruendoso sonido el cual freno el rumbo de la femenina, la cual volviendo su vista hacia el cielo pudo notar como un segundo haz de luz iluminaba los alrededores, ante una escena que cualquiera pudiera considerar tétrica y espeluznante, al menos hasta que el ocasional goteo del agua al caer se resintió en el ambiente húmedo conforme esta se intensificaba.

Pronto Sophia se vio en medio de aquella fuerte llovizna, la cual no tardo mucho en humedecer su uniforme ninja el cual debido a la humedad, comenzaba a escurrir algunas gotas de agua, así como a ceñirse a las bien definidas proporciones de su portadora.

Quizás las condiciones exigirían un replanteamiento de las actividades que se seguirían ese día, sin embargo para aquella peli azul era tan simplemente una condición favorable para sus entrenamientos, lo cual demostró al retomar el rumbo ahora por tierra, comenzando así una nueva carrera que pronto expandiría al aire en el momento en el que de un impulso, emitiría un salto de algunos metros sobre el terreno que finalmente la haría aterrizar nuevamente sobre las copas de los arboles.

Solo fueron algunos minutos en que Sophia permaneció quieta, utilizando un nuevo relámpago como señal para seguir su recorrido en las alturas, aun ante las pesadas condiciones que gracias al viento en contra, resultaban ser en verdad un impedimento para su desarrollada velocidad, al grado de frenar un poco sus pasos logrando así frustrarla sutilmente.

- Diablos… - .susurro con un tono que denotaba su molestia, ya que debido a la capucha que cubría casi por completo rostro sería difícil identificar alguna emoción en ella. – esto… en verdad está tomando su esfuerzo…

Comentaba para sí misma en medio de los saltos que la llevaban a recorrer las alturas de copa en copa.

- Además… ¿Cómo se le ocurre al maestro que puedo medir mis avances sin ese enano cerca?... ¡Agg… ni quien lo necesite!

Se auto regaño ante su último comentario y es que, a decir verdad aunque le costara admitirlo, a pesar de tener los mejores resultados en cuanto a atributos como lo eran resistencia y fuerza, siempre decrecía en cuanto a la velocidad y agilidad que su molesto compañero por naturaleza siempre había demostrado.

Aquella era la razón por la cual a partir de cierto tiempo, durante las pruebas que tenían que ver con las cualidades que decrecía en comparación con Natsuo, se había auto impuesto de manera inconsciente a comparar siempre los resultados entre sí, notando para su fastidio como a pesar de sus avances continuamente se notaba una gran diferencia entre ambos. Lo cual para su molestia no cambiaba aun con el tiempo, pero a la vez resultaba ser un incentivo para seguir esforzando con tal de dejar atrás a aquella molestia que seguramente debería de sobrestimar sus capacidades cuando nadie lo veía, a final de cuentas ella aun no se tragaba la actitud de niño bueno que el castaño solía mostrar.

Sin poder evitarlo, durante su recorrido la mente de la chica viajo a través de las dos semanas que había pasado en compañía de su molesto compañero, reviviendo con ello todas aquellas escenas vividas junto a él, pasando por los corajes, descubrimientos, molestias, corajes, enfados y más corajes hacia su persona. Ciertamente lo más que podía recordar del pequeño engendro eran sus causales metidas de pata que en múltiples ocasiones realizaba.

Aun así a pesar de todo, Hayabusa siempre había insistido en que debían formar un lazo y mantenerlo con el fin de ayudarse mutuamente en la competencia, resultándole ahora extraño que la misteriosa desaparición de Natsuo no le preocupara en lo más mínimo, aunque tenía que admitir que el que no hubiera mostrado molestia alguna por la llegada de Momo así como su poco interés en darles algún consejo o regaño ante el desempeño de ambos en la reciente etapa le hacía pensar a la femenina que el interés por ambos había decaído un poco. Le hubiera gustado suponer que su desempeño había sido realmente bueno sin embargo, la rutina tan pesada que la obligaba a seguir últimamente en los entrenamientos decía todo lo contrario.

El punto en divagar tanto en sus recuerdos, pese a que le molestara admitirlo, había sido el paradero de Natsuo que a pesar de no preocuparle mucho, la desconcertaba de cierta manera. ¿Acaso habría escapado de todo?, se pregunto en su momento la peli azul al recordar el primer día de ausencia en el que esperaba que su maestro al menos la obligara a realizar una búsqueda en la aldea con la intención de encontrarlo, lo cual no paso a pesar de las constantes peticiones de Momo por que al menos la dejara a ella intentar encontrarlo.

Tenía que admitir que en ese momento la morena fue persistente, demostrando un afecto hacia el molesto Uchiha que le hacía preguntarse el porqué de aquello.

Aun así y sin que nadie lo supiera, esa misma noche Sophia se había dado la tarea de al menos dar una inspección por los alrededores en busca de la presencia del molesto castaño del cual a pesar de no conocer mucho, le resultaría raro que pudiera catalogarlo como un cobarde después de cómo a pesar de las constantes palizas que se veía obligada a proporcionarle, el chico se mantuviera cerca de ella, algo que debía de admitir era digno de admirar después de ver a decenas de personas correr ante su defensivo comportamiento.

Esa noche recordó su búsqueda, el cómo la misma la había llevado a inspeccionar a kilómetros en la redonda en búsqueda de Natsuo, haciéndolo a lo largo del rio, en los bosques e incluso en las montañas alejadas de aquella zona, cuidando siempre que su presencia no fuera detectada por los Jounin encargados de custodiar las fronteras de su país con otros.

Tiempo perdido era lo que había obtenido al final, sin ningún rastro del castaño lo cual no podía concebir al notar que su poder espiritual simplemente se había esfumado. Resultándole algo imposible ya que eso solo daba especulación a dos posibilidades: el escape o la muerte.

- No puedo creer que haya escapado - .comento la peli azul quien en ningún momento había dejado de lado su actual carrera aun en medio de su meditación, que el clima a sus alrededores no lograba amedrentar. - ¿Acaso estas muerto?

Emitió en un sutil susurro el cual a pesar de todo demostró en sus sentimientos el nulo sentimiento por su actual condición.

* * *

Cerca de una hora había pasado desde la partida de Sophia de aquel hogar, del cual ahora Momo quedaba a cargo, encargándose lo más rápido que termino su almuerzo de las labores cotidianas de las cuales actualmente la mantenían inmersa en los cubiertos que después de arremangarse las mangas de su blanca bata, limpiaba con sumo cuidado.

El pasado tiempo todo había sido tranquilo tenía que admitirlo, recordando como lo más sobresaliente en las últimas horas fue el repentino cambio de clima que ahora había traído no solo vientos de tempestad, sino la misma tormenta la cual se intensificaba a cada momento, razón de que ahora las frágiles ventanas resintieran el severo chapoteo de las aguas al caer.

Aquello preocupo a la pequeña morena, quien a través de sus gemas escarlata reflejo su inquietud ante el estado de su anfitrión la cual sabía, debería estar en medio de su entrenamiento en medio de aquel salvaje clima.

- Sophia-san… regrese con bien - .fue lo único que pudo decir la morena por aquella peli azul antes de volver su atención hacia la vajilla que aun quedaba por lavar, o al menos así lo hubiera querido ya que a pesar de que sus manos se dedicaran a aquella tarea su mente se encontraba muy lejos de su labor actual. – ¿Dónde estás, Natsuo-kun?

No puedo evitar preguntarse a sí misma por milésima vez, cuestionándose a sí misma el porqué de aquello desde hace dos días del desaparecimiento tan repentino del su amigo.

- Quizás el solo… este tomándose su tiempo y en cualquier momento… - .sin embargo el pesado suspiro que emitió demostró la poca credibilidad que tenía en sus teorías. - ¿a quién engaño?... ¿Dónde te metiste?... está lloviendo y el clima no tardara mucho en empeorar...

Su preocupación por Natsuo para cualquiera seria más que obvia, debiéndose quizás a la manera en que ambos habían interactuado en los últimos días lo cual sumándole su posible fuga, así como las condiciones adversas de sus alrededores, solo contribuían en aumentar la angustia de la morena.

Fueron entonces aquellas angustias las que llevaron a Momo a retroalimentar su mente, retrocediendo el tiempo dentro de sus pensamientos hasta su primer día en aquella vivienda.

Al principio debía reconocer que el impetuoso y feroz carácter de Sophia logro asustarla, observando con temor como el castaño recibía una contundente paliza a manos de la misma, siendo esta lo suficientemente fuerte como para apagarle las luces al menos hasta el día siguiente.

Con temor aun recordaba la fría mirada que aquella muchacha le dedico momentos después, transmitiendo una frialdad que en su vida había recibido, haciéndola esta retroceder por inercia ante su acercamiento.

"_Dame una razón para no sacarte a patadas de aquí"_

Recordaba aun la morena cuales habían sido en ese momento las palabras exactas de su anfitriona, a las cuales ante su temor no había podido responder adecuadamente, desviando la atención de su reciente miedo con el fin de ir al lado de Natsuo el cual después de verificar su estado, intento llevar hacia el sofá solo para tener nuevamente a Sophia frente a ella.

A pesar de todo esta vez intento sostenerle la mirada a la peli azul, disponiéndose a contar superficialmente la situación en la que se encontraba y del como el mismo Natsuo, se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella con la promesa de ayudarla al finalizar la competencia en la que aun permanecía. La mirada que entonces Sophia le dedico le causo algo de desconcierto, notando en ella un extraño sentimiento que contrastaba totalmente con la frialdad que en ella había visto desde la primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron.

¿Acaso era… comprensión?

"Siento las molestias… me iré cuanto antes" Había sido la respuesta de Momo en esos momentos. Tal vez su amigo se hubiera ofrecido en esos momentos a protegerla, pero la reciente escena le había hecho entender que su presencia no era bien recibida, más aun, que además el castaño podría ser severamente perjudicado e incluso herido, lo cual no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo siendo esta la razón suficiente como para dejar su destino a su suerte con tal del bienestar de su anfitrión.

"Espero al menos… no seas una molestia como este inútil" Se había escuchado decir a una gélida peli azul antes de que la bailarina llegara al recibidor, volviéndose tan solo para encontrarse con Sophia quien dándole la espalda, parecía encaminarse hacia el fondo del pasillo donde sin más desapareció, dejando a una confundida Momo a su suerte junto a un inconsciente castaño quien a pesar de todo, mantenía una apariencia más que graciosa debido a los espirales giratorios que yacían donde anteriormente estaban sus ojos.

- Creo que esa fue la manera de Sophia-san… de darme la bienvenida - .susurro para sí misma Momo, volviendo a la actualidad donde sin darse cuenta como inconscientemente había continuado con sus labores a pesar de sus lejanos pensamientos. – Desde ese día hemos vivido juntos los tres… bueno aunque fuera un poco…

Nuevamente sus pensamientos siguieron con su retroceso, siendo aquellas suaves palabras el impulsor del mismo lo cual eventualmente la llevo a recordar como al primer día de convivencia juntos, o el único si es que tendría que contar al despistado Uchiha.

Al día siguiente Natsuo se había levantado muy temprano, lo cual a Momo logro impresionar después de la contundente paliza que horas atrás recibió por parte de su amigable compañera.

"¿Seguro que estas bien, Natsuo-kun?... estuviste inconsciente por horas"

"¿Solo horas?... jeje, vaya creo que voy mejorando. Sophia-chan puede dejarme inconsciente por días"

Aun recordaba la dificultad que tuvo para pasar saliva ante el comentario de su compañero, quien a pesar de todo mantuvo siempre esa alegría que denotaban su falta de maldad ante su opresora, que en esos momento se paseaba por la cocina ignorado por completo al chico como si fuera una especie de plaga que quisiera evitar por cualquier motivo. Aunque si lo pensaba, era desde el primer momento que sus miradas se habían cruzado que la morena noto cierta hostilidad hacia su pequeño amigo, demostrándolo sin cesar durante el día transcurrido a través de sus palabras, órdenes y peticiones que ingenuamente el castaño recibía con la mejor de las actitudes.

Si no era para regañarlo o pedirle algo ciertamente Sophia se limitaba a mantener el contacto entre ambos al mínimo, preguntándose que habría hecho Natsuo para recibir semejante trato de la femenina, que a pesar de todo respetaba al notar que había un algo, que hacia justificable el comportamiento de la peli azul… aunque el reconocer que era aquello resultaba muy difícil.

Aun así, ante la retraída femenina de cabellos bicolor, la pequeña morena no podía decir que el día había sido malo al estar acompañada el resto del tiempo por aquel castaño quien después de ofrecerle su lugar de descanso para pasar las noches, le ayudo con las pocas labores que por el momento Sophia le había encomendado. Fue así como ambos infantes se vieron inmersos en una tarde de labores, en la cual distribuyéndose las tareas del hogar aprovechaban a pesar de todo el tiempo contiguo para conversar un poco más de sí mismos, resultando ser en verdad una plática muy agradable en opinión de la morena la cual al final de las labores podría presumir de conocer algunos detalles personales como los pasatiempos y comida preferida del singular castaño.

Muchos pensarían que serian detalles insignificantes y era algo que la misma morena tenia presente, sin embargo ciertamente cualquier aspecto relacionada a su nuevo protector atraía fácilmente su atención, siendo incluso cualquier comentario por mínimo que este dejara escapar de su persona suficiente para traer la atención de sus curiosos orbes escarlata, lo cual en más de una ocasión reciente había teñido sus regordetas mejillas de un tenue rosado al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

Momo tuvo que agradecer a todos los dioses existentes que su compañero fuera un completo despistado, lo cual pudo identificar en el momento en el que este se acercaba peligrosamente a ella con el fin de acariciar sutilmente su rostro en un burdo intento por medir su temperatura, lo cual solo contribuyo a que su calor corporal aumentara ante la falta de ética que su amigo mostraba normalmente.

Afortunadamente en esos momentos una tercera presencia había salvado a la bailarina de una explicación, dejándole a pesar de todo la duda del reciente aparecido que en medio de la sala, permanecía con un semblante extrañamente tranquilo y apacible que a pesar de causar temor en muchos ante su intromisión inesperada, transmita a la femenina una paz a través de sus majestuosos orbes esmeralda.

Esa había sido la primera vez que se había topado con Ryu, el maestro de Natsuo y Sophia como el mismo castaño lo mencionara instantes después de su aparición, por lo que sin perder tiempo la pequeña morena hizo gala de sus modales, presentándose así ante un ninja el cual a pesar de mostrar una sutil sorpresa ante la declaración de ser la nueva inquilina de aquel modesto hogar, le dio una cálida bienvenida antes de reunir a sus dos discípulos a los cuales libro de su entrenamiento diario con el fin de que descansaran un poco después de su reciente enfrentamiento, argumentando que las practicas que seguirían requerirían de un mayor esfuerzo antes de marcharse del lugar.

Al principio a Momo le desconcertó lo rápido que habían pasado las cosas, sin embargo esta vez fue Sophia la cual fríamente, explico que aquel hombre solía ser así, al llegar como el viento y después marcharse de igual manera al decirles lo que debía, entendiendo ligeramente sus palabras al igual que la manera en que los discípulos tomaban la noticia del día libre.

En cuanto a el día libre que tendrían, la morena de ojos escarlata estaba más que fascinada ante la noticia, sabiendo que de esa forma no alteraría las labores de su amigo al cumplirle este una promesa que habían hecho al salir de la caravana que durante años había visto como un primer hogar.

Los trastos estaban al fin limpios, por lo que sin demorar mucho la niña se encamino hacia la sala de estar con el fin de sacudir el polvo que en el reciente día pudiera haberse filtrado en la casa, sacudiendo así los muebles ligeramente al son que nuevamente su mente comenzaba a divagar.

En ese mismo día, tal como el mismo Uchiha lo había prometido Momo pudo ver la partida de su familia desde una de las rocas más altas de un profundo acantilado, el cual rodeado de vegetación daba una hermosa vista del horizonte en el cual se podía observar a las caravanas partir hacia lo desconocido, ante los ojos de dos infantes que miraban aquello con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

"Momo-chan… ¿de verdad no importa no haberlos visto por última vez?" Recordó Momo como su compañero insistió con aquella duda ante su decisión de no volver a mirar a sus seres queridos que ya en su anterior despedida, había dicho todo lo que debía decirse por lo que prefería que las cosas sucedieran de aquella manera sabiendo que quizás si sus miradas se volvían a cruzar, el irse con ellos y ponerlos a todos en peligro podría ser un capricho posible de su parte.

Natsuo escucho detenidamente cada palabra que su amiga pronunciaba, aceptándolas al final a pesar del sentimiento reprimido en su interior el cual se transmitía muy sutilmente en su habla, entendiendo muy bien del porque de aquello, a final de cuentas la que se marchaba en el horizonte era lo más cercano que la morena tenia a una familia, por lo que el sentirse decaída resultaba ser algo de lo más normal lo cual a pesar de todo no dejaba de hacer sentir mal al castaño al no saber cómo actuar anta aquello.

El embotellar sus sentimientos no era algo bueno, lo sabía perfectamente pero la razón de que Momo se viera obligada a permanecer serena seria ante una aparente fortaleza que la femenina, por no dar molestias a otros, mostraba a pesar de decrecer mucho en cuanto a la misma y la cual, desesperaba al Uchiha ante la falta de ética que le impedía deducir que era lo que debía hacer ante aquella situación. Fue entonces que ciertas palabras provenientes de su instructora en Konoha resonaron en su mente, recordando como el había estado en la misma situación algunas semanas atrás así como la manera en que esta había actuado en su caso.

"Déjalas salir… el ser fuerte no implica guardarse los sentimientos, de lo contario se convertirá en algo que poco a poco de destruirá por dentro. ¿No sería mejor que te desahogaras y terminaras con tu sufrimiento?"

Fueron las palabras dichas aquella vez en el lago por Kurenai, las cuales ahora pronunciaban el Uchiha que ante una sorprendida Momo quien sin esperar el reciente acercamiento de su compañero, no daba crédito al consecuente abrazo que recibió de su parte, el cual gracias a su igualada estatura hacia que su rostro descansara sobre uno de los hombres del chico.

La pequeña de ojos escarlata no pudo aguantar más y soltó el llanto de lleno, recordando como en esa ocasión su par de gemas serian fácilmente confundibles con las cataratas del mismo valle ante la sorpréndete cantidad de liquido que estas segregaban, volviéndose aquello rápidamente un desahogo por parte de la morena quien al percibir el calor entre los brazos de su compañero, sollozaba a los cuatro vientos en busca de apagar sus penas las cuales mencionaba entre cada gemido de angustia que daba.

Natsuo a pesar de su sorpresa, opto por mantener aquel apoyo que inconscientemente le había dado a su amiga, dedicándose a escuchar cada palabra que progresivamente liberaba la morena en busca de aliviar sus sufrimientos, lo cual el castaño pudo interpretar como un grito de expiación propia ante sus acciones así como la desdicha vivida desde el comienzo de su corta vida.

"_¿Q-Que voy a hacer ahora?... Natsuo-kun"_

Recordaba Momo en esos momentos como inconscientemente aquella pregunta escapo de su persona, de lo cual se arrepentiría casi al instante al levantar su rostro, aun entre lágrimas, con la intención de arreglar su presuntuoso comentario.

"_Tu familia no está ahora, pero Momo-chan no está sola"_

Había sido el comentario de Natsuo, quien con la habitual gentileza que lo caracterizaba le regalaba una sonrisa que emulaba el apoyo en sus anteriores palabras a las cuales Momo, parecía no saber cómo responder.

"_Te prometo que volverás con tu familia, así que confía en mi Momo-chan. Yo voy a protegerte"_

El viento se movía a su alrededor en esos momentos, recordaba la bailarina al escuchar como ante aquellas comprometedoras palabras su alrededor parecía haberse silenciado, siendo solamente el susurro del viento lo único que podía escucharse en las cercanías.

El no mentía, se decía a sí misma la femenina al contemplar los orbes decolorados de su amigo, los cuales si podía agregar le parecían un par de gemas hermosas que a pesar de carecer de color, liberaban un mar de sentimientos que en más de una ocasión habían hecho vibrar su pequeño corazón. El recordar aquello le fue suficiente a Momo para mostrar nuevamente en sus infantiles facciones una tierna sonrisa, la cual se reflejaba en ese momento en la ventana por la que observaba la lluvia caer.

- Natsuo-kun… el no escapara de esto, se que el volverá… - .susurro colocando ambas manos en el cristal de la ventana, sintiendo la fría visa que la humedad en el ambiente le transmitía a su tacto. – Confió en ti… así que apúrate en regresar a casa…

Declaro una apacible Momo quien en esos momentos veía como su reflejo se borraba progresivamente ante el constante goteo del agua.

* * *

La lluvia en los alrededores parecía haber llegado a su grado máximo de intensificación, tuvo que concordar Sophia quien después de algunas horas de intensa practica en aquellas adversas condiciones, su regreso a casa había ocurrido apenas hace minutos, tiempo en el que la pequeña morena había no solo recibido su presencia sino anunciado que las labores del día estaban completas.

Era esa la principal razón por la cual actualmente Momo tomaba una ducha en el cuarto de baño, aunque más de uno se impresionaría al ver a la misma Sophia sentada en el sillón con la faena de remendar la desgastada túnica de su inquilina. Aquello no tenia respuesta para la misma peli azul, recordando como ciertamente en medio de su objetivo de quitarse su traje de entrenamiento para cambiarlo por un vestuario más cómodo, su atención no evito el centrarse en el blanco atuendo que opacado por las manchas de suciedad ante las labores de limpieza recientes mostraban más de una imperfección que con algo de hilo y tela podría arreglarse fácilmente.

"¿Cuál había sido la razón que la incitara a intentar restaurar aquella vieja prenda?" Era precisamente la pregunta que la femenina quisiera responderse ya que ni ella creía poder contestarla, al igual que sus motivos por dejar que la pequeña fuera una habitante más de su modesto refugio que a final de cuentas, aunque le costara reconocerlo, había cambiado mucho desde la intromisión de otras formas de vida en la misma.

- Natsuo… y Momo… - .susurraba la peli azul sin dejar de clavar aguja e hilo en el Yukata situado en su regazo, el cual progresivamente comenzaba a reflejar la mejoría de aquellas puntadas. - ¿Quién diría que terminaría viviendo con dos seres como ellos?

A pesar de que su pregunta tenía cierta consecuencia con la realidad, el que las cosas terminaran resultando de aquella manera era algo que nadie había previsto, pero que sin embargo logro repercutir en el estilo de vida que hasta ahora el destino la había obligado a llevar.

No era solamente su modesta vivienda, que actualmente lograba desplegar un brillo propio ante lo arreglada que permanecía actualmente, sino incluso su rutina que a pesar de ocupar mayormente su tiempo en entrenamientos arduos, lograba encarar junto a la presión de todas las noches de trabajo en el cabaret en el cual a pesar de todo, podía tener el lujo de faltar algunas noches al tener a Natsuo para ayudarla con la recolección de alimentos, por lo que el sueldo por el que se esforzaba en ganar se limitaba a casos especiales que podrías ser víveres como leche, o en el caso actual, telas que necesitara para remendar algo, así como utensilios de uso personal que por obvias razones no podía conseguir de la naturaleza.

Dando unas puntadas más veloces ante su molestia, ciertamente la chica no pudo evitar mostrar cierta frustración al tener que admitir que la llegada del castaño a pesar de todo no había traído solo molestias a su vida, sino cierta comodidad de la que no había disfrutado desde hace años. Era aquello sin embargo algo que nunca admitiría ante nadie.

Ciertamente el odio hacia ese pequeño renacuajo no había cambiado en nada desde la primera vez en el que sus vistas se cruzaron, lo cual la misma había aclarado que pasaría con el mismo Hayabusa en los momentos en los que este le daba uno de sus sermones de amistad y compañerismo.

El que ella y alguien como Natsuo fueran cercanos de alguna manera, había sido hasta ahora el disparate más grande que en su vida hubiera escuchado, al menos hasta que con sus propios ojos contemplo la admiración y el cariño que Momo demostraba hacia el castaño.

- S-Sophia-san - .se escucho decir a cierta bailarina la cual envuelta en un par de toallas, cubría sus infantiles proporciones lo cual demostró al asomarse ligeramente por el corredor. – No encuentro mi ropa.

- No puedes andar con esos andrajos - .fue la ruda respuesta de Sophia quien escondiendo sus buenas intenciones, se limito en apresurarse en su faena. – Terminare de arreglar tu ropa en seguida, así que mientras puedes hacerme un café.

Momo tan solo atino a pestañear ante aquel comentario, la orden que se le había dado la cual no fue el motivo de su desconcierto, sino en lo que hacía su anfitriona estuviera prácticamente haciendo algo por su bienestar después de su frialdad, lo cual a final de cuentas termino agradeciendo con una infantil sonrisa digna de sí misma.

- ¡A la orden Sophia-san!

No podía entenderlo, se dijo a sí misma la peli azul al ver como felizmente y a paso torpe, la morena se encaminaba hacia la cocina aun con las toallas encima para a su manera, comenzar a preparar aquella amarga pero a la vez reconfortante bebida que se había acostumbrado a consumir, por lo que extendiendo el Yukata frente a sus oscuros orbes, le dio una última mirada a la susodicha prenda a la cual se apresuro a darle unos últimos toques.

- En verdad que esos dos son todo un caso… - .dijo por ultimo al escuchar como los pasos de Momo marcaban una sutil ritmo que fácilmente podría pasar como una melodía.

* * *

La oscuridad asolaba la vivienda en la que actualmente solo dos femeninas habitaban, ante el estrepitoso resonar de la fuerte lluvia al caer que conjunto a los relámpagos al cruzar el cielo, estremecían por completo el lugar volviendo así la atmosfera del mismo un difícil ambiente que podría permitir el descanso de una morena que entre los estruendos naturales de esa noche veía difícil el poder conciliar el sueño.

Al menos esa noche no estaba sola, encontrándose Sophia en el cuarto de al lado lo cual le permita tener la seguridad de no encontrarse sola, demostrando ante su temblar entre las sabanas lo cobarde que era en ese tipo de situaciones.

- No me gustan… estas noches… - .susurro la morena sin poder evitar cerrar fuertemente su mirada ante el reciente relámpago, que la llevo a morder suavemente sus labios mientras el temblor de su cuerpo se intensificaba. – espero… pase pronto…

Pero este no paso, teniendo que soportar la pequeña bailarina el resonar de los relámpagos que progresivamente traían a su memoria noches similares del pasado, en las que más que asustada buscaba el calor de su cuidadora, Satsuki o Nanami para pasar la noche junto a ellas. ¿Pero ahora?

El ir al cuarto de Sophia no parecía en ningún momento buena idea, convenciéndose a si misma que su temor a los relámpagos no sería suficiente razón como para hacerla abrir su corazón y permitirle pasar la noche a su lado, tratando de superar algo que al final no pudo y la hizo salir de su lugar de descanso al abrir de manera forzada la puerta del armario, para así dirigirse cuanto antes a la habitación de la peli azul.

A pesar de eso, con lo que no contaba Momo era el encontrar la puerta principal entre abierta, detalle que pudo notar aun desde el lejano pasillo que transitaba, siendo un descubrimiento que solo logro ponerle los pelos de punta al creer escuchar algunos pasos que trajeron por consecuente, el sonido de algo seco al caer.

- ¿H-Hola? - .fue lo único que atino a preguntar la morena mientras que sus pasos la llevaban a acortar su distancia entre ella y la sala, lo cual haría preguntarse a cualquiera en su sano juicio el porqué de aquello, a pesar de que ciertamente en tal situación sería la actitud que más de uno tomaría. - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Evidentemente nadie contestaría a aquella pregunta en caso de que una presencia yaciera ahí, llevando a avanzar más a la pequeña quien no pudo evitar sentirse en un filme de suspenso del cual esperaba, no fuera parte. Fue sin embargo lo que sus infantiles orbes escarlata presenciaron, algo que no esperaba encontrar en la sala de estar, lo cual demostró ante la forma en que sus infantiles facciones se retraían ante la sorpresa de la presencia frente a ella.

- No… puede ser… No - .susurro lastimeramente la morena al son que con algunos lentos pasos, acortaba más la distancia ante el inerte y húmedo cuerpo de cierto castaño quien boca arriba yacía sobre el sofá. – Natsuo-kun…

Momo esperaba recibir a aquel chico con una gran sonrisa y quizás, alguna lagrima de felicidad ante su regreso. Pero la humedad que en ese momento recorría su rostro no podía ser de felicidad, no ante el penoso estado del Uchiha el cual la lluvia solo se había encargado de empeorar, notándose ante los hilos de sangre de sus heridas en el cuerpo que ahora comenzaban a teñir algunas partes de la superficie de aquel sofá y las cuales rápidamente se apresuro en examinar.

Sus ropajes desgastados y ligeramente rotos fueron lo segundo que la femenina pudo notar al arrodillarse a su lado, examinando cuidadosamente su estropeado semblante que lo haría pasar fácilmente como un muerto, de no ser por la lenta respiración que aun podía sentirse.

- ¿Qué… que te paso? - .pregunto inútilmente Momo con una tristeza notoria, recorriendo con su tacto las zonas agredidas de su compañero de las cuales pudo notar la mayoría resultaban provenir de las palmas de sus manos las cuales, mostraban severas señales de quemaduras ante la piel casi carbonizada y ensangrentada. – ¡Natsuo-kun, Natsuo-kun!

Llamaba una y otra vez la pequeña, moviendo ligeramente el pecho del castaño con la intención de traer su conciencia de vuelta lo cual a final de cuentas, no logro. Aquello se volvía desesperante para Momo, quien una y otra vez llamaba al chico ante su angustia y lagrimas los cuales solo la oscuridad de la noche pudo contemplar, al menos hasta que un relámpago ilumino la habitación mostrando así a una peli azul quien con su atención fija en lo ocurrido se limitaba a permanecer al margen de todo.

- Sophia-san… - .llamo entre un profundo llanto la pequeña, que mostrando su infantil rostro entre lagrimas observaba plenamente a su compañera. – Natsuo-kun… necesita ayuda, ¡Por favor, te lo ruego!

Sophia no necesitaba escuchar aquella explicación, simplemente desde hace unos momentos su atención había captado lo suficiente como para saber el estado de su compañero de equipo, el cual a decir verdad mantenía su mente ocupada ante los sucesos que hubiera tenido que vivir el mismo para conseguir llegar al estado tan lamentable que actualmente sostenía.

Al menos hasta que el llanto de la morena, quien en ese momento derramaba algunas lagrimas sobre Natsuo atrajo su atención, abriendo su mirada ante aquella escena no tan desconocida que a final de cuentas, quizás resulto ser un factor por el cual la misma Sophia se acercara a ambos y colocando su mano sobre el pecho del castaño, comenzara a emitir un resplandor celeste que se concentro en su palma.

- En verdad… que no los entiendo… - .fue el último comentario que hizo la femenina antes de que Momo observara cuidadosamente como progresivamente las heridas en el cuerpo del Uchiha comenzaban a curarse, en una milagrosa sanación que ilumino sus orbes escarlata ante la impresión.

Continuara...

* * *

Bien otra semana, otro capitulo. Espero como siempre que la espera haya valido la pena y con esto, otro capitulo mas que nos acerca a los 30 (lo siento si se vuelve muy larga la saga pero espero que al menos este resultando interesante), como se vio por el nombre y los sucesos del capitulo, este estuvo sobre todo orientado a Momo y Sophia, dos personajes totalmente opuestos pero que a pesar de todo tienen algunos puntos en común que se tomaran mas a fondo en próximos capítulos. Sobre la desaparición de Natsuo... también en próximos capítulos, por lo pronto procedere como siempre a contestar los reviews.

**Txiki: Como siempre, un gusto tenerte aqui mi fiel lectora. Me alegro que te haya gustado la reaparición del los miembros del equipo 8 (o al menos la mayoría) y sobre un reencuentro, solo te puedo decir que en esta saga hay muchos giros en la trama y en la vida de los protagonistas por lo que espero hacer algo que quizás no esperes pero que te termine agradando, gracias por tu comentario te agradezco como siempre tu tiempo.**

**Cami-shama: Bienvenida a esta... ¿ Sección?, oh bueno mas bien, bienvenida a mi historia la cual espero te haya gustado, agradeciéndote tu tiempo asi como el comentario que dejaste y con el cual espero seguir contando. Sobre el mismo, jeje vaya parece que esa ocurrencia del "Hinata no Jutsu" fue una tremenda sandez que a todos termino gustando, Espero poder hacer mas ocurrencias de ese tipo así que estate al pendiente y nuevamente, bienvenida.**

Bien creo que es todo, por lo que solo les puedo decir que espero les haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana, prometiendo regresar pronto con la continuación que desde mi punto de vista tomara un giro muy interesante. Gracias a todos los que leen y mas a los que comenta, un saludo y nos vemos en el capitulo 40.


	40. Capitulo 40 Mugen Tenshin

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 40 – Mugen Tenshi__n_

- ¿Qué… que te paso? - .pregunto inútilmente Momo con una tristeza notoria, recorriendo con su tacto las zonas agredidas de su compañero de las cuales pudo notar la mayoría resultaban provenir de las palmas de sus manos las cuales, mostraban severas señales de quemaduras ante la piel casi carbonizada y ensangrentada. – ¡Natsuo-kun, Natsuo-kun!

2 Días antes…

La cálida mañana parecía haber llegado a los confines de la modesta vivienda que desde el día anterior, había pasado a tener una habitante más en sus adentros. De cierta manera siendo repentina aquella situación que a pesar de todo logro mantenerse a flote después de que Sophia, al descargar su enfado con Natsuo, aceptara a Momo en su hogar con algunas condiciones que la morena no tendría problemas en acatar.

Natsuo, que actualmente permanecía recostado en el sillón boca arriba, aun mantenía en mente los pensamientos sobre la actitud de su compañera hacia la reciente inquilina, a pesar de todo le agradaba al facilitar así la estadía de la pequeña que en su propia opinión, ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para regresar al lugar de donde su miseria empezó.

Aun era muy temprano, lo noto el castaño al ver la tenue luz esmeralda que tenuemente iluminaba el complejo a su alrededor, iluminación natural que a pesar de su belleza cautivadora fue la dueña de la atención del pequeño Uchiha tan solo por unos segundos, levantándose este del sofá que actualmente se había convertido en su lugar de reposo, tomando así su chaqueta oscura de la mesita frente a él y colocándosela, se encamino sin perder tiempo hacia el pasillo el cual recorrió hasta llegar al armario que cuidadosamente abrió.

Ahí frente a sus ojos, yacía aquella pequeña de cabellos oscuros que apaciblemente dormía, desplegando toda su ternura así como el lado infantil del que gozaba en una situación como la actual. Sonriéndole, Natsuo no pudo evitar deslizar su mano a través de sus mejillas para así acicalarle algunos de los mechones que cubrían su frente, antes de inclinarse a su lado y sin dejar de admirarla, susurrar:

- Tranquila Momo-chan… Porque estoy decidido a cumplir mi promesa…

* * *

Abriéndose paso a través de la espesura del bosque, el pequeño Uchiha se había alejado por completo de su vivienda, recorriendo actualmente los senderos de aquel lugar a través de un camino que en algún momento de su entrenamiento había transitado y el cual, lo llevo a un claro del bosque en el cual una figura de negro, descansando a costa de uno de los arboles de lugar.

Ryu Hayabusa tenía poco de haber llegado a aquel lugar, un sitio donde usualmente solía practicar estilos de combate con el menor de sus protegidos el cual por cierto, lo había citado en ese lugar ante lo que sabía, sería algo importante. Al menos era lo que sus discretas llamadas de atención en su visita la noche anterior denotaron, siendo esa la principal razón de que establecieran una reunión temprana en aquel punto clave del bosque.

Natsuo noto como el hombre frente a sus ojos al sentir su presencia al acercarse, levanto sus orbes esmeraldas hacia él, sonriendo gentilmente el Uchiha al ver como el ninja dragón había asistido sin dudar a aquel lugar.

- Gracias por venir maestro - .comento Natsuo en el trayecto hacia el encuentro de su mentor.

Como era cotidiano en el oscuro guerrero, este en lugar de hablar se limito a dar un gesto en señal de aceptación como señal de su complicidad en aquel asunto, del cual a final de cuentas no sabía mucho. Al menos aun.

- Parecías muy ansioso la noche anterior, ¿Qué ocurre?

Natsuo no fue tomado por sorpresa ante la forma tan brusca en que su mentor le cuestiono aquello, a final de cuentas a pesar de que le tomaba tiempo acostumbrarse a él, ciertamente tenía que admitir que después de ese par de semanas bajo su tutela le habían hecho al menos acostumbrarse a sus tonos, manera de hablar y quizás saber un poco mas de el ya que con lo poco que les revelaba tanto a él como a Sophia, era difícil si quiera suponer que tanto lo conocían.

- Quiero ser más fuerte maestro - .respondió finalmente el castaño después de unos segundos de silencio. – Necesito fortalecerme más ahora que pasamos esta etapa, es por eso que quería hablar con usted, porque quería pedirle… ¡Ryu-sensei, necesito mejorar mis habilidades por eso quiero pedirle que me dé un entrenamiento más duro!

- ¿Un entrenamiento más duro?

La pregunta de Hayabusa no denoto burla, pero tampoco algún sentimiento que el Uchiha pudiera denotar su complicidad en su situación, siendo solamente el cruce de brazos que emitió la única señal de su reacción ante la atención atenta del castaño.

- El entrenamiento actual te ha vuelto muy fuerte, si sigues así tu crecimiento será muy notable.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, Natsuo se había dado cuenta como su avance en cuanto a sus habilidades habían mejorado notablemente en las dos últimas semanas, gozando ahora de una fuerza y resistencia que a pesar de no compararse con las de su compañera, ciertamente habían aumentando mucho si las comparaba a las que poseía al llegar al país del rayo.

- Pero no es suficiente - .fue la respuesta del castaño quien sin tardar en responder, mostraba en el que su determinación fue más que obvia. – Debo ser aun más fuerte maestro, tengo que aumentar mi nivel.

Esta vez la mirada que se sostuvieron maestro y alumno perduro por más tiempo, volviéndose segundos que rápidamente se tornaron en minutos, incluso horas para los presentes a pesar de los pocos instantes transcurridos.

- ¿Cuál es tu razón para respaldar tan firmemente esas palabras?

Natsuo siguió con su determinación, pero las palabras no salieron de él, esto debido a que su mente en esos momentos retrocedía hasta el día anterior, en el que la reacción de Momo ante la partida de los suyos lo había dejado más que atónito.

- No quiero que esos ojos vuelan a derramar una sola lágrima - .Explico el Uchiha ante el silencio del ninja dragón, quien ante su fija mirada parecía pedirle una explicación a su anterior declaración. – Ya no estoy en esto solo por mi maestro, mis compañeras dependen de mí así que no puedo ser conformista y solo esperar que lo que haga sea suficiente para seguir adelante. Ryu-sensei, necesito el entrenamiento.

No hizo falta que el ninja dragón pensara mucho aquello, las razones estaban más que claras en el momento en el que su pupilo había mencionado al par de femeninas, que hacían más que clara su preocupación ante sus recientes temores. Natsuo siempre había centrado sus metas no solo en sí mismo, sino en su compañera quien a pesar de rechazarlo seguía siendo parte de sus convicciones, así entonces ante el reciente agregado el cual a pesar de desconcertarle término aceptando, las presiones sobre su pupilo irían en aumento.

Aunque irónicamente todas estas quizás contribuirían a que su desempeño en el torneo fuera más provechoso.

Al mismo tiempo, Natsuo esperaba aun la respuesta de su maestro, aunque evidentemente sus emociones estaban centradas en el recuerdo de una pequeña morena que el día anterior, lloraba sin consuelo entre sus brazos. Aquella situación era algo que no había vivido nunca antes, si quiera algo por lo que hubiera pasado o al menos tenido una experiencia visual que le diera alguna señal de cómo actuar y si tuviera que ser sincero, no le había gustado.

El ver las lágrimas correr de los orbes escarlatas de aquella pequeña niña era algo que no solo le había conmovido, sino despertado a la realidad que las acciones que tuviera de ahora en adelante podrían causar en ella. El destino de Momo estaba ahora en sus manos, literalmente, por lo que cualquier error cometido a partir de ahora en la competencia no solo repercutiría en sus posibilidades de regresar a su hogar así como las de Sophia por ganar, sino además en la bailarina quien a pesar del tiempo tan corto de convivencia en ambos, le había permitido el encargarse de ella ante su promesa de que la devolviera a aquella familia de gitanos que tuvo que dejar partir.

La morena a pesar de sus fallas nunca lo culparía, lo sabría cualquiera que conviviera con ella y comprendiera la actitud que esta tomaba hacia otros. Pero aun así, no estaba dispuesto a tomarla a la ligera, no dejaría que ese par de gemas escarlata volviera a derramar una sola lágrima. En sus manos estaba y por todo lo vivido juraba solemnemente que haría hasta lo imposible por cumplir las promesas que hasta ahora su actitud lo llevaba a realizar.

No se arrepentía de ninguna, pero el hecho de ser consiente lo que estas conllevaban atraía cierta presión que lo hacían pensar más a fondo en sus acciones futuras.

- Bien, veo que estas decidido - .Dijo finalmente Hayabusa a su pupilo, quien llevando sus decolorados orbes hacia el fue testigo de cómo el ninja dragón daba unos pasos al frente. – Si es así… entonces, gánate el derecho de mi entrenamiento.

- ¿Eh?

Y antes de que pudiera cuestionar aquello, Natsuo observo como su mentor separaba sus manos al igual que sus pies, trazando una ruta con los mismos al son que sus puños se abrieron sutilmente en una posición de ataque que dirigió hacia él.

- Vamos, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

- ¿Pelear con usted?... - .fue lo único que atino a decir el Uchiha impresionado ante la reciente petición de su mentor, pero sin embargo, asumiendo su posición de combate antes de responder. – De acuerdo, a decir verdad me gustaría mucho ver su estilo de pelea maestro…

* * *

Derribado en el suelo a la sombra de su retador, suspiros de agitación era lo único que podía emitir el castaño ante su reciente encuentro con el ninja dragón quien cruzado de brazos a unos cuantos pasos, mantenía fija su vista en Natsuo quien aun luchaba por reincorporarse después de su anterior caída a manos del mismo.

- Vamos, levántate - .se escucho decir con un tono severo al oscuro guerrero. – Se que puedes dar más de ti.

Como si hubiera adivinado, el Uchiha no tardo mucho en demostrar que las palabras de su mentor tenían cierta validez, aunque su confianza parecía haber sido quebrada ante los recientes sucesos.

- No sé como lo hizo… pero el maestro logro derribarme sin siquiera moverse… - .susurraba para sí mismo durante su incorporación, tomando nuevamente su posición ofensiva hacia aquel que hasta ahora lo había instruido. – No tengo opción, tengo que seguir hasta que pueda descubrir el secreto en su ataque…

Respaldando su comentario, Natsuo se dio un fuerte impulso hacia el ninja dragón el cual parecía haber supuesto lo que seguía ya que su posición ofensiva se mantenía implacable ante el pronto ataque del castaño quien intento golpearlo de lleno al doblar el brazo y extender su codo en dirección a su rostro.

- Parece que tu técnica cuerpo a cuerpo ah mejorado notablemente - .fue la respuesta del oscuro guerrero antes de bloquear la agresión con su puño el cual mantuvo extendido. – Pero eres demasiado predecible, Natsuo.

El susodicho tan solo apretó ligeramente los dientes, antes de que su codo se moviera bruscamente ante el giro que emitió su cuerpo, con la intención de realizar un giro de 180 grados en el alzando su pierna izquierda, trato de conectarle una patada voladora que inmediatamente Hayabusa reconoció como uno de los kata que había aprendido de él.

- Es increíble - .pensó el ninja dragón deteniendo el reciente ataque de su pupilo al sujetarlo por el tobillo en el momento justo, solo para lanzarlo contra el terreno. – parece ser que ya domina los movimientos básicos que le enseñe.

La sorpresa era clara en Hayabusa, pero sin lugar a duda más notoria en el Uchiha el cual alcanzando a meter las manos en su caída, evito así recibir un fuerte daño aunque la fuerza que había utilizado su mentor fue más que claro cuando se vio rodando en el piso antes de frenarse por completo.

- Vaya fuerza… pero aun así - .susurraba para sí mismo el castaño con una mirada un tanto suspicaz ante lo sucedido. - en ese último ataque utilice toda mi velocidad y el maestro me detuvo sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo… sus habilidades deben de estar a otro nivel.

- Bien, quizás podrías ser apto para pasar una pequeña prueba después de todo - .comento repentinamente el ninja dragón.

- ¿Eh?... entonces, eso significa que…

- No te precipites. El entrenamiento que estas pidiendo no es algún juego Natsuo, ya que cualquier error te costara la vida - .anuncio el ninja dragón ante la atención del castaño quien solo mostro un desconcierto en su mirada ante aquella noticia. – Es por eso que para permitirte ese entrenamiento, tendrás que pasar sobre mi… ¡Vamos, si en verdad tu deseo es mejorar demuéstralo mediante tus acciones!

Natsuo por inercia retrocedió algunos pasos. Nadie podía culparlo de ello, a final de cuentas aquella era la primera vez que su mentor utilizaba un tono tan fuerte en su contra, que a final de cuentas resultaba ser bastante estimulante a pesar de sus pocas posibilidades de ganar, en caso de que aquella fuera la condición para recibir el susodicho entrenamiento.

Nuevamente el utilizar sus capacidades máximas fue la opción que tomo el castaño antes de reanudar su lucha, lanzándose hacia el oscuro guerrero que tranquilamente espero por él. Esta vez sin embargo las cosas cambiaron ligeramente y no precisamente para mejor, ya que ni si quiera pudo conectarle el primer golpe antes de que Hayabusa le propinara lo que desde su perspectiva se sintió como un fuerte impacto que no solo consiguió hacerlo retroceder algunos pasos por inercia, sino además tener la percepción de los músculos de su abdomen al contraerse involuntariamente, dejando así a su oponente suficiente tiempo como para conectar un segundo ataque en el cual el Uchiha pudo ver como el puño del ninja dragón, se extendía e inclinaba ligeramente sus dedos para incrustárselos sin piedad en su pecho, haciéndole sentir así un dolor similar a la picadura producida por un escorpión.

Finalmente su tortura fue detenida en el momento en el que Ryu extendió la palma de su mano, situándola en el centro de su pecho del Uchiha el cual antes de que pudiera si quiera preguntarse que ocurría, fue impactado por una extraña presión que emergiendo del brazo de Hayabusa, lanzo algunos metros lejos llevándose en su trayecto algunos árboles que ante la fuerza con la que salió despedido, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que ceder ante él. Al menos hasta que una roca logro finalmente frenar su vuelo a costa de que la silueta del chico quedara plasmada en su estructura.

- Uugg… no pude… - .susurraba suavemente al son que levantaba suavemente su mirada, mostrando un hilo de sangre que corría desde sus labios hasta su barbilla. –…verlo… el maestro fue muy rápido… pero si apenas y se movió… ¿Cómo es que lo hizo?

La duda siguió en su mente, repasando una y otra vez aquel ataque anteriormente sufrido en el cual alguno de los movimientos que ejecutaba, en los cuales a pesar de su dolor pudo analizar un par de ellos, notando que cada una de sus katas era ajena para lo que hasta ahora le había enseñado. Todo indicaba que aquel estilo era propio del mismo ninja dragón.

- Tengo que ser precavido - .dijo para sí mismo el castaño al son que se liberaba de la roca que lo aprisionaba, dando un ligero salto hacia el terreno para encarar a Hayabusa quien a pasos tranquilos se dirigía hacia él. – Necesito descubrir el secreto de su estilo, así que no hay otra opción más que encararlo…. Aquí voy de nuevo, maestro…

Aquello no pareció importarle mucho al ninja dragón, al menos eran lo que sus gemas esmeralda denotaban ante la seriedad tan afilada que mostraba, siendo esta quizás capaz de cortar de raíz cualquier desafío hacia su persona.

- ¡Esta vez tengo que hacerlo! - .se decía nuevamente a sí mismo el castaño, colocando sus manos en el terreno y flexionando sus rodillas para darse un tremendo impulso hacia su mentor quien solo lo observo sin perder detalle, hasta que en un ágil movimiento dio un salto que lo impulso cerca de un metro en las alturas. - ¡Es mi oportunidad!

Al estar suspendido en el aire la probabilidad de movimiento se reducía notablemente, al igual que la capacidad de respuesta ante un ataque. Una regla básica de batalla que el Uchiha había aprendido durante sus confrontaciones y la cual al parecer, jugaría una vez más en su favor, al menos hasta que nuevamente Ryu pareció mostrar algo de su arsenal personal al realizar una voltereta de 180 grados en una clara muestra de falta de respeto hacia la ley de la gravedad, siendo algo que sería quizás imposible de creer de no verlo por sí mismo, aunque su atención debería estar más en el movimiento que ejecuto Hayabusa.

Así entonces, completando el anterior movimiento, Natsuo solo fue testigo como el inusual giro de este fue con el único fin de darle un doble puntapié que lo mando sin vacilar hacia el terreno donde se golpeo a tal grado de ser víctima de un rebote que su oponente aprovecho para volver a ejecutar el movimiento solo que esta vez a una distancia más cercana del suelo, causando así un rebote mayor que lo dejo cerca de un metro en el aire al mismo tiempo que su mentor ya se encontraba nuevamente en su posición de ataque.

Sin dejar aquella oportunidad, el ninja dragón lanzo ahora un puñetazo hacia las alturas, conectándolo justo en el abdomen de su aprendiz quien, debido al reciente sofoca miento tan solo emitió un ligero quejido ante la falta de aire.

- Acaso… ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Su alumno sin embargo no estuvo la fuerza para contestar, mostrando en sus ojos dilatados el profundo dolor causado por el último ataque, el cual aumento después de que su oponente retirara su puño tan solo para de una patada volver a alejarlo de él, aterrizando pesadamente en el terreno donde el surco dejado a sus espaldas solo hacía notar la tremenda fuerza con la que había sido despedido.

- Termino.

Susurro a voz tenue Hayabusa al ver cómo a pesar de intentar levantarse, las heridas en el cuerpo de su aprendiz a pesar de ser meramente superficiales, debían estar afectando al tiempo de reacción que sus extremidades tenían.

- Es… impresionante maestro - .comento de un momento a otro Natsuo, atrayendo la mirada de su mentor quien se limito a levantar una ceja en señal de desconcierto al ver como este, por tercera ocasión en aquel combate intentaba incorporarse. -…los movimientos que realiza son perfectos y en el momento justo, aunque… seguramente me costara un poco seguirlos… jeje

Emitiendo una sonrisa un tanto infantil, el castaño a pesar de su maltrecha facción logro curvar en su rostro uno de sus semblantes apacibles, que de cierta manera atrajo la atención del ninja dragón quien con paciencia permitió que su pupilo terminara de incorporarse frente a él.

- Las pruebas que te esperan si sigues son mucho más duras que esta. Aun así, ¿estás seguro de seguir con esto?

- Estoy decidido maestro. ¡Bien, aquí voy otra vez!

Como respuesta ante la reciente arremetida del pequeño Uchiha, en la que buscaba nuevamente un encuentro mano a mano en su contra al haber tomando un reciente impulso en su posición, Hayabusa se limito a tomar la posición ofensiva que para su pupilo, poco a poco comenzaba a serle familiar.

"_Sea cual sea la dificultad tú la enfrentaras, aun cuando tus capacidades no sean las adecuadas para respaldar tus decisiones tu seguirás luchando. Tal como lo esperaba de ti Natsuo, se nota que eres el hijo de Kasumi"_

_

* * *

_

Sonoros gemidos ante el cansancio y el afán de recuperar el aire era lo único que podía emitirse de la boca del castaño quien, derribado en el pastizal de aquel claro que hace algunos minutos representaba el campo de batalla donde había luchado por superar su prueba. Prueba que a final de cuentas resulto fallida ante la eminente derrota que su semblante reflejaba Hayabusa así como su imagen que al contrario al de su pupilo no mostraba ninguna señal de haber estado combatiendo, permaneciendo con su serio semblante en el que cruzaba sus brazos y mantenía su mirada esmeralda fija en su aprendiz,

- No… puedo… mas… - .susurro para sí mismo Natsuo, tratando de que su cuerpo se incorporara muy a pesar de que este no lo obedecía. – No pude… vencerlo, maestro…

- No esperaba que lo hicieras - .contesto el oscuro guerrero con un tono que lejos de sonar prepotente, llevo cierta comprensión que el Uchiha gradecido. – En verdad has mejorado mucho, incluso más de lo que esperaba.

- Aun así… no fue suficiente…

El tono de Natsuo no parecía muy deprimente, tampoco algo que pudiera decirse realista ya que desde el primer movimiento de su maestro, la idea de que sería imposible el vencerlo estaba más que presente en sus pensamientos durante sus intentos de ataque, intentos que a final de cuentas resultaron fallidos. Quizás era esa la razón por la que a pesar de su maltrecho estado, así como su respiración agitada, la derrota no tenía un sabor tan amargo como recordaba alguna vez lo había tenido.

Había sido apaleado ferozmente por su tutor, resultándole algo fácil ante sus movimientos agiles ante su estilo de lucha feroz pero a la vez grácil y fluido, resultando ser una técnica que a pesar de haber empleado lo mejor de si así como el máximo de sus capacidades simplemente no fue capaz de contrarrestar. Natsuo cerró su vista un momento, con la intención de que su memoria trajera nuevamente aquella batalla a su mente con el fin de analizar cada movimiento que su degrada vista durante su combate fue capaz de captar, lo cual si tendría que decirlo resultaba no solo doloroso, sino penoso al tener que recordar su patética intervención en la que su mentor se las arreglaba para desviar cada uno de sus intentos por hacerlo retroceder.

Sus técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo eran simplemente más que efectivas, así como cada uno de los golpes o patadas que conformaban los movimientos pertenecientes al estilo de lucha que su maestro poseía, sin mencionar la fuerza sobresaliente que sin temor a decirlo, superaba a la de la misma Sophia.

Un fuerte ninja, con una técnica de batalla que parecía invencible así como una fuerza más que imponente eran suficientes razones para salir derrotado en una pelea en su contra, ¿no?

"No."

Se dijo a sí mismo al son que sus ojos se abrían de golpe. No podía simplemente ser conformista a esas alturas del partido, se decía a si mismo mientras que apretando los dientes, el esfuerzo sobre humano por volver a incorporarse se denoto a través de la tensión en los músculos de sus dedos los cuales luchaban por sujetarse al terreno a sus pies.

Sus razones para pelear, las personas por las que luchaba y las promesas que pensaba cumplir aun a costa de su vida, fue todo aquello el incentivo que el joven ninja necesito para recordar sus motivos por pedir aquel entrenamiento, transitando por su mente la imagen de Hinata, Sophia y Momo en aquellos momentos en los que con sus propios ojos pudo ver cada momento en el que cada una de las femeninas mostraba su lado más débil ante el.

- Una… vez… mas, una vez… mas - .decía el Uchiha en susurros que el viento se llevo. – Debo intentarlo… solo una vez más…

Y haciendo énfasis en aquella idea, su cuerpo pareció finalmente ceder ante el deseo que su mente lo forzaba a realizar, reflejándose el esfuerzo sobre humano que aplicaba en su cuerpo al solo ver el danzante tambaleo que sus extremidades denotaban, lo cual lo hacía ver como un mero títere que sujetado de sus hilos, intentaba mantenerse fuerte ante la implacable brisa del viento.

Hayabusa al ver esto tan solo se mantuvo en silencio, a final de cuentas era un hombre muy difícil de sorprender después de todos las experiencias extra humanas por las que había transitado desde joven, manteniendo una observación constante en su aprendiz que en ese momento terminaba de incorporarse, siendo solamente su mirada la cual se mantenía baja y oculta entre algunos de sus castaños cabellos.

- Aun… puedo seguir maestro… - .dijo suavemente mientras que su cuerpo seguía con aquel temblor que denotaba su debilidad, subiendo ligeramente la mirada hasta ver directamente a Hayabusa quien tan solo levanto una ceja ante lo que veía. – aquí voy… de nuevo…

Aunque sutil, la sorpresa del ninja dragón podría ser comprensible ante lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, mas cuando cualquiera fuera testigo de cómo los orbes decolorados de aquel castaño, que a pesar del daño usualmente mostraban señas de sus pupilas así como el brillo juvenil característico, en esos momentos no solo se agudizaban, sino que sus pupilas se habían contraído en un rasgo felino muy fino que resplandecía con la vivacidad del aura carmesí que en ese momento lo cubría y la cual, sutilmente tomaba tonos oscuros en una tétrica imagen que hasta ahora Natsuo parecía no poder mostrar.

- Aquí… ¡voy!

Y a una gran velocidad nuevamente Natsuo intento encarar a su mentor, el cual retrocediendo un par de pasos fue testigo de cómo el simple movimiento del Uchiha, había tenido semejante fuerza como para desencadenar un poderoso torrente que arraso por completo con los arboles a sus espaldas, desatando una tempestad que indicaba el poder que tendría su siguiente ataque por lo que sin vacilar, el ninja dragón apretó fuertemente el puño lanzando así un simple golpe hacia su alumno quien extendiendo su puño, trajo como consecuencia un predecible choque entre fuerzas.

Pese a lo que pareciera, esta no duro mucho, saliendo despedido segundos después cierto castaño quien tan solo se golpeo de cabeza en el suelo situado algunos metros lejos del ninja dragón que en esos momentos, observaba su puño antes de dirigirse hacia donde Natsuo cayo algunos momentos atrás.

- Quizás me pase un poco con la fuerza, debía parar de inmediato esto - .medito Hayabusa durante su caminata hacia donde su pupilo parecía estar recuperando la conciencia. – Pero ese poder que desato… aun no estás listo para manejarlo, Natsuo.

Al mismo tiempo, la mirada en el rostro del Uchiha mostraba no solo cansancio sino desconcertó al encontrarse en aquella posición que al juzgar por su mirada, denotaba el desconocimiento de su situación.

- ¿Qué… fue lo que paso? - .susurro aun con la mirada perdida, tratando de recordar cómo es que había llegado a aquella posición y porque se sentía aun peor que antes de que intentara atacar nuevamente, lo que le dio una idea de lo sucedido. -…el maestro debió haberme derribado nuevamente antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

- Digamos que algo así ocurrió - .concordó Ryu al llegar a su lado, limitándose a mirarlo fijamente antes de darle la espalda y cerrando su vista, cruzarse de brazos ante una profunda meditación que mostraba. – Dime Natsuo, ¿sabes que es el _"Mugen Tenshin"?_

- ¿Mugen tenshin? - .respondió el susodicho con un desconcierto que se noto en su mirada.

El silencio producido por ambas facciones permitió el castaño, tomara ligeramente asiento en el terreno debido a su pésima condición, intentando al menos recuperar un poco de aire mientras esperaba la respuesta de su mentor ante su anterior pregunta.

- El Mugen Tenshin, es un arte marcial que ah sido creada desde hace cientos de generaciones y es considerada la forma de batalla más poderosa de todas - .explico el ninja dragón ante la mirada atenta de su pupilo. – La práctica de este arte es tan intenso que a lo largo de los años su enseñanza se ah limitado únicamente a los miembros de ciertos clanes ninja con las capacidades adecuadas para soportar el proceso de aprendizaje.

Natsuo escuchaba todo aquello sin desviar su atención de las sabias palabras de su maestro, las cuales a pesar de no entender del todo, intentaba descubrir el objetivo de aquella charla que al menos para él no tenía mucho sentido con los recientes sucesos.

- Aun así sus bases se mantienen en secreto, como cualquier secreto es resguardado cuidadosamente a través de sus descendientes los cuales se encargan no solo de transmitir los conocimientos a su descendencia, sino además seguir perfeccionando un arte que ah mejorado a lo largo de los siglos.

- Creo que entiendo… entonces maestro, acaso usted… ¿es un poseedor del arte del Mugen Tenshin? - .Pregunto el infante con un brillo en sus ojos, quizás al descubrir que aquel que lo entrenaba podría ser un guerrero aun más impresionante de lo que ya creía, siendo aquella una opinión que al pensarlo bien podría respaldar al recordar el estilo de batalla tan implacable con el que había sido vencido momentos anteriores.

- No. No pertenezco al clan que tiene el privilegio de aprender ese estilo de lucha.

- Ah, entiendo… pensé por unos momentos, que su estilo de pelea podría ser esa técnica legendaria.

- Tampoco dije que no lo fuera.

Si el Uchiha había estado desconcertado ante las recientes declaraciones de Hayabusa ahora se encontraba desubicado, ¿Si él no pertenecía al clan que transmitía el conocimiento de aquella arte entonces porque lo conocía?, ¿no era acaso una contradicción en la historia contada recientemente?

- Entonces… ¿Por qué conoce usted ese arte marcial, maestro?

Al ver la curiosidad del pequeño castaño, Ryu no pudo más que soltar una ligera risa que a sus oídos sonó comprensiva.

- Dime Natsuo, durante nuestra lucha estuviste pendiente de todos mis movimientos, ¿me equivoco? - .el susodicho negó con su cabeza, mostrándole una ligera sorpresa al darse cuenta que a pesar de centrarse en la pelea su tutor pudo notar ese detalle. – Conforme nuestro combate avanzaba pude darme cuenta como intentabas memorizar cada uno de los katas que conforman mi estilo de lucha, por lo que algunas veces lograbas esquivarlos. Eso es aprendizaje visual, es así como pude aprender algo de esta arte ya que una de mis aliadas era una prodigiosa maestra del Mugen Tenshin.

- Genial… - .susurro el pequeño castaño con una admiración digna de la de un infante de su edad, la cual respaldo en el momento en el que sus ojos destellaban con un majestuoso brillo de inocencia así como los mechones que usualmente se mantenían sobre su cabeza se movían sin parar como si de antenas se trataran. – Entonces… ¿usted domina ese arte legendario maestro?

- Lamentablemente, no. A pesar de haber visto pelear a mi aliada no pude perfeccionar ese arte al nivel que ella lograba hacerlo, por lo que mis conocimientos sobre el mismo así como los movimientos que te mostro es lo más básico del aprendizaje del Mugen Tenshin.

Natsuo guardo silencio entonces, quizás no tuviera la misma experiencia que Hayabusa pero hasta él sabía lo que el aprendizaje de un movimiento o ataque conllevaba, así como el perfeccionamiento del mismo el cual podría decirse nunca terminaba. Así entonces si un guerrero tan prodigiosos como lo era su mentor no podía llegar mas allá de lo básico en aquel arte, debía ser un aprendizaje en verdad intenso.

- Entonces… usted me mostro esa arte ya que si pasaba la prueba…

- Mi objetivo es que aprendas el Mugen Tenshin - .se explico el ninja dragón haciendo una ligera pausa, antes de continuar con sus palabras, - Y pasaste la prueba.

- ¿¡Eh! - .fue lo único que atino a decir el Uchiha ante la reciente declaración, así como el mostrar una sorpresa digna del momento. – Pero… si no logre vencerlo maestro… ni siquiera pude tocarlo.

- Nunca dije que la prueba consistía en vencerme. Como te dije mi intención es mostrare el arte del Mugen Tenshin y para esto, se necesita más que disciplina y decisión, se requiere habilidad, percepción a otro nivel y la resistencia adecuada para resistir los tormentos que la instrucción de este arte conlleva.

- Pero, maestro… - .interrumpió el Uchiha con un semblante pensativo, al son que su mente hacia énfasis en la historia contada momentos atrás. – pero… ¿no se supone que solo ese conocimiento debe pasar a través de los miembros de ciertos clanes?

- Efectivamente.

- ¿Entonces porque es que quiere que yo lo aprenda?

La decolorada mirada del Uchiha pedía una explicación a aquella duda, mientras que los orbes esmeraldas de su mentor se limitaban a mirarlo fijamente, como si tratara de hacer obvia una respuesta que para él era desconocida.

- Natsuo… no es que tengas la elección de aprender el Mugen Tenshin, es tu responsabilidad el tomar ese conocimiento y darle forma para la siguiente generación - .Y haciendo una ligera pausa, noto como el desconcierto del castaño no hacía más que aumentar, revelando finalmente algo que descoloco a su pupilo ante la reciente revelación. – Ya que tú eres el legítimo descendiente de la maestra de ese arte, por tus venas corre la sangre de aquellos que nacen para dominar este arte.

- ¿Soy… el descendiente legitimo?... ¿pero… como?

Cualquiera en esos momentos alabaría seguramente la paciencia que el ninja dragón tenia hacia su aprendiz, quien ante su ingenuidad así como su poco tacto con la realidad quizás sería la causa de que su mente no pudiera darle una respuesta que para más de una seria más que obvia.

- Es porque la maestra del Mugen Tenshi, aquella que fue mi aliada en las guerras ninja no fue otra que tu madre, Kasumi.

Los ojos del niño se contrajeron ante la noticia, al son que retrocediendo un par de pasos por inercia mantenía su vista fija en su maestro ante la reciente noticia dada, la cual le costaba creer quizás ante lo repentino que todo resultaba ser.

- Mama… mi madre era… ¿la maestra del Mugen Tenshin?

Hayabusa en respuesta solo asintió ante el reciente comentario.

- Entonces si es así… ¿significa que la enseñanza se ah transmitido a lo largo del clan Uchiha? - .pregunto en un suave susurro que a pesar de todo fue escuchado por su maestro. – básicamente entonces… Sasuke también puede aprenderlo, ¿no es así?

- Esto no se trata de Sasuke o del clan Uchiha - .Dijo sin miramientos el ninja dragón. – se trata de ti.

Natsuo siguió escéptico ante la situación, analizando cada una de las palabras anteriores y buscando una falla en las mismas ante la reciente declaración. Lo cual a pesar de todo no encontró o desconoció al tener tan poca información del clan del que formaba parte.

- Entonces, maestro… significa eso, ¿Qué puede enseñarme las técnicas de ese arte marcial?

- Eso depende de ti. Pasaste mi prueba, pero tal como te dije al comenzar todo si decides tomar el deber en tus manos te espera un camino difícil, más que cualquiera que hayas transitado con anterioridad - .y ante el desconcierto del castaño, las manos de su mentor se colocaron sobre sus hombros al son que a través de sus orbes esmeralda, una mirada de comprensión le fue dada. – así que, ¿tomaras la responsabilidad en tus manos?

- Si. Debo volverme más fuerte y si para eso tengo que tomar esta enseñanza lo aceptare maestro.

La decisión en los orbes del chico era clara, a pesar de la reciente noticia que a pesar de todo mantenía en sus ojos aquella chispa resultante seguramente de saber un poco más sobre su amada progenitora, lo cual capto de inmediato su mentor quien sin apartar su mirada guardo silencio antes de continuar.

- Bien, parece que estas decidido así que no te detendré… pero Natsuo, siempre debes recordar algo y es que, el arte del Mugen Tenshin es un secreto sagrado que solo podrás aprender de la manera más dura para nutrirte con los conocimientos del mismo, has aprendido los movimientos básicos durante nuestra pelea ahora busca la manera de apropiarte de todo lo aprendido y hacerlo parte de ti.

- Si, maestro.

- El Mugen Tenshin es un arte transmitido hace cientos de generaciones, un arte que surgió en base a las enseñanzas dejadas por los tres seres míticos que se dice, dieron el inicio a todo lo que hoy conocemos: el místico dragón, la sabia doncella arcángel y el feroz archidemonio. El estilo que combina las cualidades de aquellos míticos seres no solo lo convierte en la escancia de cada uno de las formas de batalla creadas con el tiempo, sino en un arte, el arte de pelear.

- El arte de pelear…

- Y Natsuo… una última cosa… mantén en tu mente cada una de estas enseñanzas o no podrás salir vivo.

- ¿Uh?

Desconcertado ante la última advertencia, lo único que atino a decir ante el extraño comentario de su mentor fue aquella pregunta que sin embargo silencio en el momento en el que su cuerpo no solo comenzó a levitar de manera involuntaria, sino además dejar de desobedecer sus ordenes como si de momento alguien hubiera puesto alguna atadura en cada una de sus extremidades.

- ¿Qué… que es lo que pasa? - .se pregunto desconcertado, antes de volver su mirada hacia Ryu quien para su sorpresa se mantenía no solo concentrado, sino realizando un sello ninja con una de sus manos mientras que el brazo contrario lo llevaba sus espaldas. En una especie de ritual que relucía ante el resplandor a sus pies que progresivamente formaba algunos ases luminosos que levitaban a su alrededor.

- ¿Maestro… que es lo que hace?

Sin embargo lo único que obtuvo del susodicho fue un profundo silencio, el cual desconcertado mantuvo, al menos hasta que los destellos luminosos a su alrededor se acumularon a sus espaldas formando una especie de vórtice que comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia él.

- ¡Pero qué… maestro, que significa eso!

- Lo siento, Kasumi - .Dijo para sí mismo el ninja dragón sin perder la concentración. – Se cuanto amabas a tu hijo, incluso como para no delegarle el cruel destino que te marco por tanto tiempo… pero esta es la única manera de darle la fuerza que necesita para seguir adelante.

Y abriendo de un momento a otro su vista, noto como el Uchiha se encontraba ya atrapado por completo en aquel vórtices oscuro el cual lo absorbió por completo al son que su mano realizaba diferentes posiciones de manos.

- _Rin…__Pyo__…__To … Sha…__Kai__…. __Jin__…__ ¡__Retsu Zai__Zen__!_

Fueron las últimas palabras que Natsuo escucho de su mentor antes de que su vista se nublara ante la oscuridad que del mismo vórtice emanaba.

* * *

Vientos de tempestad se levantaban sobre el árido terreno rocoso, que ante la fuerte brisa arrastraba sus partículas de tierra a través del muerto lugar que bajo los oscuros cúmulos nubosos en el cielo escarlata. En aquel terruño cercado por montañas y decorado por troncos que alguna vez pintaron ser árboles frondosos, en sus suelos la silueta de un ocasional visitante lucia.

Tendido boca abajo como si el cansancio de una larga caminata lo hubiera vencido, para cualquier habitante de aquel extraño y tétrico lugar podría parecer algo fácil de deducir, a final de cuentas la muerte en el susodicho terruño resultaba ser algo de todos los días. El fuerte sobrevivía para ver la luz del otro día mientras que el débil perecía para en su mejor caso, servir de alimento para los monstruosos seres que ahí habitaban,

Así entonces, fuera de su conciencia el pequeño castaño que yacía tendido boca abajo en el suelo, no fue testigo de cómo el retumbar de pasos provenientes de algunas criaturas rodeaban en ese momento su cuerpo, manteniendo una vista constante a través de sus rasgados así como tenebrosos orbes escarlata que lo observaban tan fijamente, que dejaban sus intenciones más que claras.

El débil muere, el fuerte prevalece… esa siempre había sido la ley de aquel bizarro mundo…

* * *

Bien con esto, el capitulo 40 y a 6 mas para alcanzar los 30 de esta segunda saga. Realmente larga pero seguramente una de las que mas satisfacción me causara al escribirla. Espero que con esto haya resuelto las dudas sobre el capitulo anterior y bueno, en próximos se vera el progreso y consecuencias de lo ocurrido en este.

**Cami-shama: Gracias por considerarte mi fiel lectora, en verdad lo aprecio al igual que los comentarios que haces sobre el transcurso de la historia en la cual confió que pronto te pondrás al corriente, espero te guste el desarrollo de estas dos tramas que daran a 3 mas y seguir contando con tu presencia, ante tu apoyo millones de gracias mi fiel lectora.**

Parece que con esto es todo, me despido de ustedes no sin antes agradecer la presencia de todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y un saludo a todo el publico presente.


	41. Capitulo 41 Cuentas pendientes

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

**Capitulo 41 – Cuentas pendientes**

La fría brisa de esa mañana golpeaba suavemente en esos momentos los muros de la modesta choza en los inicios de un frondoso bosque el cual después de la anterior tormenta, lucia su húmeda espesura ante los cálidos ases de luz que se filtraban ante las nubes que progresivamente irían despejando el cielo conforme pasaran las horas. Al mismo tiempo dentro de la vivienda, fueron los vientos mañaneros los que con su cesante golpeteo a través de las gastadas cortinas, mecieron suavemente algunos de los oscuros cabellos de una pequeña femenina quien en cuclillas sobre las tablas del piso, se acurrucaba sobre el sofá en el que a horas tempranas el motivo de su preocupación se había hecho presente, dándole un temporal bienestar hasta descubrir el estado en el que se encontraba.

El recuerdo de la apariencia del castaño se hacía presente aun en sus sueños, los cuales a través de una involuntaria perdida de conciencia en la que cayó después de haber junto a Sophia realizado las curaciones en su maltrecho cuerpo, pero del cual a final de cuentas despertaba ahora que algunos de sus oscuros mechones jugueteaban con sus mejillas, labios y la punta de su nariz.

- Mmm… - .resonaron suavemente los quejidos de la pequeña la cual, aun entre la realidad y la fantasía de sus sueños, parecía intentar quedarse en alguno de esos dos planos, siendo la realidad finalmente la que venció al abrir de par en par sus orbes escarlata. – El piso… es tan incomodo como de costumbre… ¿uh?... ¿Natsuo-kun?

Fue la pregunta que hizo la morena casi de inmediato en el momento en el que sus pensamientos se organizaron dentro de su mente, trayendo así los recuerdos de la noche pasada, recuerdos que le hicieron enfocar su atención en el sofá en el que se apoyaba anteriormente y donde para su sorpresa, únicamente las sabanas con algunas manchas carmesí lucían el estado en el que su amigo se encontraba, lo cual solo la incito a buscarlo con afán, sorprendiéndose con la facilidad con la que lo había encontrado y es que, a algunos metros a sus espaldas, con su atención fija en los húmedos pastos que yacían en las afueras de la vivienda, Natsuo parecía no notar que Momo con una sorpresa muy notoria se acercaba lentamente a él, al menos hasta que este volvió y al observar a la pequeña y curvo entre sus labios una sincera así como infantil sonrisa muy característica en el.

- Hola, Momo-chan.

- Natsuo-kun… ¡Natsuo-kun!

Sin esperar mucho, Natsuo fue testigo de cómo la pequeña morena se abalanzaba contra él, en un efusivo abrazo el cual a pesar de desconcertarlo, correspondió por inercia al darse cuenta de la preocupación y mezcla de alegría que Momo transmitía ante su acercamiento, el cual respaldado por algunas lagrimas provenientes de sus gemas escarlatas provocaron en el inocente Uchiha un extraño vacio en el estomago. No sabía la razón de su sentir, pero de cierta manera sentía que el silencio por el momento era su mejor arma, sonriendo suavemente para así corresponder el abrazo de su amiga al rodear la poco desarrollada cintura de esta para así palparle suavemente la espalda en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

- ¿D-Donde estabas? - .Susurro repentinamente Momo, captando la atención de su compañero quien bajando suavemente su mirada la miro directamente con un dejo de curiosidad ante sus palabras. – llegaste muy lastimado y… ¡Oh, dios!, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Estoy bien, Momo-chan - .Fue la simple respuesta del castaño quien respondiendo aquello con su inocente semblante, no desvió en ningún momento la mirada de su amiga. – Gracias a que tú me ayudaste.

- No fui… solo yo… - .susurro suavemente la morena con un tono apacible pero a la vez tímido, muy común cuando intentaba mantener una conversación con aquel Uchiha que en ningún momento dejaba de acosarla con la mirada. – A decir verdad… la que sano tus heridas fue…

- Parece que ya estas mejor, si que eres un bicho muy resistente.

No había que ser un genio para adivinar de quien era aquella fría y molesta voz, volviendo tanto la morena como el castaño sus miradas para encontrarse con una peli azul quien con un dejo de indiferencia característico, los observo algunos segundos antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina, probablemente en busca de su café matutino. Aun así, a pesar del comentario hiriente, Natsuo pareció mostrar aquella ingenuidad y poca comprensibilidad hacia los insultos que generalmente las personas a su alrededor solían dirigir hacia su persona,

- Natsuo-kun… - .Susurro poco después Momo, demostrando un tierno pero suave tono de voz que atrajo de inmediato la atención del susodicho, quien al observar la mirada fija en su semblante no pudo más que preguntarse del porque de la misma. – Estas… diferente… no puedo creerlo… ¿desde cuándo estas más alto?

- ¿Mas alto? - .Pregunto ahora Natsuo con un desconcierto e ingenuidad mayor en el rostro.

Momo guardo silencio unos minutos, inspeccionado al castaño quien sin dejar de mirar con desconcierto a la morena, tan solo noto como esta lo inspeccionaba detenidamente, sin percatarse como desde la cocina el último comentario había llamado la atención de Sophia quien mirando de reojo entre algunos sorbos a su taza de café parecía también mostrar cierta sorpresa al descubrir la validez de las palabras de la pequeña de ojos escarlata.

La pequeña termino su inspección, verificando que efectivamente su último comentario tenía toda la validez, ya que a pesar de no notarlo a primera vista, ahora que se encontraba frente a Natsuo podía ver como el chico había dado un pequeño estirón de al menos cinco centímetros, siendo evidentemente en su reciente abrazo en el cual tenía que levantar suavemente su mirada solo para poder contemplar a su amigo, siendo que anteriormente gracias a su calzado de madera, sus vistas se cruzaban perfectamente sin esfuerzo alguno.

- Momo-chan, ¿pasa algo malo? - .Volvió a preguntar Natsuo al sentir la mirada fija de la morena.

Por un segundo la pequeña estuvo dispuesta a intentar despejar aquella duda a su compañero, intención que se desvaneció conforme sus orbes escarlata se cruzaron con los cobrizos del chico, recordando la inocencia nata que este poseía y la cual a final de cuentas, le harían restarle la importancia al asunto que muchos otros no podrían pasar por alto, Ante eso Momo no pudo más que mostrar una sutil sonrisa entre sus delicados labios, entrecerrando su mirada al sentir como los latidos de su corazón parecían haber aumentado su ritmo, ritmo que quizás le indicaba lo obvio pero que a pesar de todo le hizo optar por el beneficio de la duda, al igual que asunto sobre la ausencia de su amigo ya que a pesar de su preocupación, en esos momentos lo que le importaba era que estaba nuevamente a su lado, a salvo.

- No. Todo está perfecto, Natsuo-kun - .Susurro de ultimo la pequeña morena, antes de subir suavemente para otorgarle una sonrisa angelical la cual adornada por un sutil rubor, solo beneficiaron a que su ternura natural se intensificara.

Natsuo tan solo devolvió un gesto propio como respuesta, mientras que a algunos metros, la presencia de cierta peli azul parecía haber sido olvidada por los presentes, lo cual le dio cierta facilidad de examinar algunos aspectos de sus inusuales compañeros de vivienda, dedicándose así a darles una sutil inspección antes de soltar un suave bufido entre los sorbos a su taza de café.

- Definitivamente algo debe a andar mal con su cabeza… - .susurro Sophia por lo bajo, dejando de mirar a la pequeña morena quien desde su perspectiva, había aumentado mucho su ánimo desde la presencia del molesto castaño.

* * *

Cerca de una hora después, Sophia se mantenía aun en la mesa del comedor, manteniendo la taza de café ahora vacía entre sus dedos, la cual con constantes y suaves movimiento en un extraño jugueteo la hacían bailar así como producir un suave tintineo que a pesar de todo no pareció molestar a la pequeña morena quien a sus espaldas, se encargaba de asear los cubiertos en los que anteriormente habían tomado su desayuno. Eran las únicas en la morada, algo que agradeció la peli azul al recordar como el castaño a pesar de las constantes preocupaciones de Momo, se había excusado al exponer que necesitaban algunas provisiones que usualmente solía obtener de la naturaleza.

- Sigo sin entenderla… - .susurro para sí misma la femenina, recordando el fervor con el que la pequeña a sus espaldas observaba a aquel molesto ser, el cariño que le tenía y la devoción que mostraba hacia su persona. ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio tendría si quiera respeto a un molesto enano como lo era ese! se preguntaba por decima ocasión sin encontrar la respuesta. Quizás solamente la misma morena lo entendía, era eso o que reamente algo en su cabeza no funcionaba bien… esperaba que fuera lo segundo. – Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, ese enano…

- ¿Uh? - .pregunto inconscientemente Momo, quien por el reciente susurro de su compañera había desviado sus grandes gemas escarlata hacia Sophia. - ¿Pasa algo, Sophia-san?

La chica de cabellos bicolor se limito a negar la anterior pregunta con su mirada. Aun debía analizar bien lo que había susurrado ya que era algo descubierto durante la hora del almuerzo en la que finalmente después de algunos días compartían el almuerzo, todos juntos.

No era algo que le importara a decir verdad, pero la manera en que la morena recalcaba esa situación en días anteriores le había hecho ponerle cierto énfasis al asunto.

Aun así aquello no era la principal razón que la mantuviera tan pensativa tanto con Momo como con ella misma, ligándose a pesar de todo un poco con el comentario que había hecho sobre el extraño y repentino estirón que a pesar de todo, seguía manteniéndolo como un enano desde sus estándares. A final de cuenta eran cerca de 10 centímetros los cuales aun le aventajaba. Sin embargo no era eso lo que llamaba tanto su atención, notando y confirmando a través de la poca convivencia durante el almuerzo, como efectivamente los cambios en el Uchiha iban más allá que un simple crecimiento, sino también en la energía espiritual que su cuerpo emitía y la cual sutilmente pudo percibir.

Aquello fue extraño y repentino, se decía mentalmente Sophia al recapitular los hechos y darse la razón al reconocer el cambio en su aura y es que, desde el inicio en que sus caminos se cruzaron, la molesta presencia del chico se había quedado registrada en ella, pudiendo así siempre localizarlo mediante el poder que cada célula de su cuerpo emanaba y que a final de cuentas, eran como sus huellas digitales, olor y facciones, un registro de su presencia la cual podía seguirse fácilmente siempre y cuando supiera cómo hacerse.

- Momo - .llamo repentinamente la peli azul, provocando que por instinto la morena dejara a un lado la limpieza del hogar para centrar su atención en su anfitriona.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sophia-san? - .Pregunto casi de inmediato Momo, dejando a un lado la esponja con la que enjabonaba los cubiertos para así ir al lado de la peli azul y escucharla atentamente. Era increíble como esa niña resultaba ser tan útil, servicial y que decir… ¿agradable?, al menos la femenina de cabellos bicolor podría afirmar que lo era más que su primer compañero.

Aun así, a pesar de la atención tan atenta de la pequeña. Sophia tardo un poco en hablar, manteniendo una meditación profunda y silenciosa antes de dignarse a poner en claro sus intenciones al distraer a la que era seguramente su sirvienta personal.

- Has… ¿notado algo extraño en el enano?... Claro, además de la estatura.

- ¿Algo extraño en Natsuo-kun? - .Pregunto nuevamente la pequeña morena sin entender el punto de su anfitriona, a final de cuentas podría decirse que si existía alguien más con la inocencia que Natsuo poseía, esa seria Momo. – No… ¿había extraño en él?

La femenina tan solo negó con un gesto de su mirada, quedándose nuevamente en silencio lo cual la pequeña bailarina opto por volver a sus deberes, seguida por la oscura mirada de Sophia quien con un sutil respiro tan solo susurro…

- Parece que ha sabido ocultar bien su presencia… ¿Cuándo es que aprendió a hacerlo?

* * *

Lejos de aquella morada, en las entrañas de aquel atrayente bosque, siguiendo un sendero que hasta ahora nadie en los alrededores se había atrevido a recorrer, la reluciente vivacidad del natural lugar así como el ambiente tranquilo se pudrían sutilmente conforme cualquiera comenzara a encaminar sus pasos hacia los adentros del mismo. Aquella locación reciente no era para tomarse a la ligera, lo sabía Natsuo quien en medio de aquel lugar se mantenía de pie en un silencio apacible en el que ni siquiera era interrumpido el canto de las aves o el susurro del viento que debía escucharse en lugar del vacío total de sonido.

Las plantas comenzaban a morir a causa del putrefacto ambiente, en la tierra los verdes prados a secarse así como a erosionarse, habitando los cuerpos de algunos roedores y aves ya sin vida quienes no habían corrido tanta suerte como sus compañeros al salir de ese lugar de muerte.

- Mis sentidos no me engañaron… vaya, en verdad mi percepción parece haber mejorado - .susurro para sí mismo el castaño, abriendo de un momento a otro los ojos para ver en carne propia el extraño fenómeno que ahí se suscitaba. -… Pero que este lugar este resintiendo los cambios… ¿acaso encontraron la manera de seguirme?

Natsuo no pudo evitar traer a su mente los pensamientos de los dos últimos días que seguramente debieron haber transcurrido para sus compañeras, pero que para él sin embargo se tornaron en 2 largos y difíciles meses en aquel extraño lugar, un bizarro sitio desde la perspectiva de cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a habitarlo, ya fuera por las condiciones de vida, los demoniacos seres que ahí habitaban así como la pesada atmosfera que en su momento le había hecho pensar Al Uchiha si acaso era posible para uno de su clase el vivir ahí.

- Aun no lo puedo creer… - .susurro suavemente sin dejar de mantener una concentración impecable. – fueron solo dos días… pero en ese extraño… pasaron rápidamente los días… semanas… meses…

El castaño no pudo evitar mostrar aun la sorpresa nata en su inocente semblante, llevando su vista a sus manos las cuales extendió frente a su rostro, incrédulo no solo a la diferencia de tiempos sino al contraste entre ambos lugares y sus habitantes. Las memorias de Natsuo en ese oscuro lugar aun prevalecían, donde como si fuera un nuevo comienzo, el inicio de su supervivencia trajo la lucha encarnizada en contra de terribles y poderosas criaturas quienes tenía que admitirlo, le hacían la vida más difícil de lo que hasta ahora estuviera acostumbrado.

En ese mundo oscuro las peleas parecían estar a la orden del día, fuera por sobrevivencia, diversión o muestra de poder siempre había algún rival dispuesto a medir su fuerza con quien se cruza frente a él. Atractivo en otra circunstancia que no fuera la propia, ya que al no saber las reglas de ese lugar, usualmente el abuso en su contra, las palizas y las constantes evasiones ante un destino sellado por aquellos monstruos seria algo a lo que uno no podía acostumbrarse.

Pero él lo había hecho, mas aun superado el difícil camino que su maestro le impuso para así encontrar el rumbo de vuelta hacia su mundo, ruta que seguramente el mismo Hyabusa había preparado.

- No se aun… porque es que el maestro se atrevió a enviarme aun… pero si entendí el motivo entonces… - .apretando el puño, el castaño alzo su vista para dirigirla hacia donde la concentración de aquel extraño mal en el ambiente se suscitaba. – Mugen Tenshin…

Y guardando silencio, el Uchiha respiro tranquilamente antes de mostrar una sonrisa apacible, aquella muestra de felicidad característica cuando un poderoso rival se mostraba frente a sus ojos los cuales ya mostraban aquel brillo característico que le brindaba el calor de la batalla.

- Terminemos con esto Goki.

"_Como desees… maldito escuincle…"_

La voz tan pútrida como los alrededores ni siquiera pareció inmutar al joven ninja, quien apretado fuertemente sus puños espero a que la misteriosa presencia se hiciera presente frente a sus ojos, volviéndose de un momento a otro la atmosfera más pesada y tensa, ante una misteriosa neblina violácea que progresivamente cubrió los alrededores hasta disminuir el rango de vista que se tenía dentro del perímetro que esta cercaba.

Fue entonces que un vórtice oscuro comenzó a formarse frente a Natsuo, preparando la llegada de lo que en un principio se revelaría como algunas sombras, media docena para ser exactos. Revelando progresivamente su demoniaca forma ante un infante quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante los monstruos alados y de pieles carmesí que con sus ojos destellando en sangre así como filosos colmillos relucientes como el arfil, los cuales parecían pedir un pedazo de él.

- Me impresiono que pudieras escapar hasta tu mundo - .resonó en esos momentos la tétrica y aguda voz del ser llamado Goki. Un demonio ligeramente más alto y corpulento que sus compinches, quien como distinción llevaba un par de grilletes de considerable tamaño en ambas muñecas así como unas cadenas atadas en cruz que atravesaban su musculoso pecho. – ¿Acaso te olvidaste tan pronto de lo que te dije cuando nos vimos mocoso?

- Recuerdo perfectamente tus palabras, Goki - .respondió tranquilamente Natsuo, antes de ampliar su sonrisa ante una sonrisa de complicidad que fue acompañada cuando este frunció el seño ligeramente, una confianza ciertamente no nata en el chico.

- Seré yo el que acabe con tu vida - .recitaron tanto el castaño como el demonio aquellas palabras como si de una profecía se tratara.

- Jeje así que no se te ah olvidado - .se burlo cruelmente el ser de piel carmesí al son que se cruzaba de brazos, mostrando un semblante prepotente que era respaldado con sus compinches quienes detrás de el reían de una manera tan cruel como la del su líder. – Aunque debo agradecértelo al final, nos mostraste un camino para llegar al mundo humano lo cual debe considerarse por lo que como recompensa te matare rápidamente.

- Si, reconozco que fue un error no cuidar mis pasos al salir de ese lugar - .comentaba ahora el castaño quien sin borrar la confianza en su rostro, ampliaba sutilmente su mirada sin dejar en ningún momento de plantearle frente a aquel escuadrón. – Error que reparare enviándolos de vuelta a su mundo.

Solo algunos momentos de silencio transcurrieron antes de que las burlas entre aquellos aterradores seres se hicieran escuchar, siendo resonantes y crueles carcajadas en las que más de uno se mofo de lo que Natsuo recientemente había dicho y lo cual a pesar de todo, no borro la confianza en el semblante del mismo.

- Jaja, este mocoso sí que tiene un buen sentido del humor - .dijo entre risas finalmente el líder de aquel inusual grupo. - ¿Acaso te has olvidado de todos nuestros encuentros anteriores?, ¿las palizas que recibiste y como estuvimos en más de una ocasión de matarte? Y ahora dices que nos regresaras a nuestro mundo… ¡Hahaha definitivamente tienes un buen sentido del humor!

- Si crees que es tan fácil, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? - .pregunto ahora Natsuo sin inmutarse. Tomando una posición ofensiva muy diferente a las mostradas anteriormente al separar y flexionar sus rodillas, al igual que los brazos los cuales quedaban a la altura de su abdomen. Inclinándose suavemente hacia adelante para seguir mostrando aquella sonrisa de confianza que tanto había mantenido en los últimos minutos.

Esta vez Goki dejo de sonreír, para mostrar su semblante serio, el cual a pesar de todo no tardo mucho en sustituir por la crueldad nata que poseía al mostrar una sonrisa burlona en la que asomaba gran parte de sus colmillos.

- Ya que lo pides tanto… ¡Hare que mis soldados te hagan sufrir!

- ¡Ooooh! - .resonó el grito a unisonó del resto de los demonios a sus espaldas, quienes sin perder tiempo de un momento a otro se abalanzaron en contra del castaño frente a ellos.

El inminente fin del pequeño humano parecía haber llegado, o al menos eso hubiera pensado cualquiera al ver la situación, cambiando radicalmente en el momento en el que uno de los atacantes salió disparado hacia atrás a suficiente distancia como para entrar involuntariamente en el vórtice, escuchándose de ultimo un grito de aquel demonio ante el dolor que debía estar sufriendo ante el reciente ataque… ¿de verdad lo había sido?

Aquella pregunta cruzo por la mente de todos y es que, en ningún momento los sentidos de las criaturas pudieron detectar alguna agresión, pudiendo solamente observar al llegar la vista al frente para ver como el castaño ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, manteniendo su posición en la cual el único cambio notorio podría ser el brazo que mantenía extendido hacia el frente, al igual que la palma de su mano al flexionar la mayoría de sus dedos.

- ¿Qué… que fue lo que paso?

- ¿Acaso lo hizo ese enano?

Preguntaban entre si los demonios al frenar su ataque, ante un infante quien únicamente mostro su habitual sonrisa antes de retomar su posición inicial habitual.

- Esos idiotas… se han descuidado - .gruño por lo bajo Goki, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo fija su vista en sus guerreros los cuales ante la mirada tan apacible del niño, parecían estar enfureciendo.

- Y bien… ¿Quién es el siguiente?

- Mocoso estúpido… ¡No te pases de listo!

Ante el comentario inocente del niño, que a pesar de todo revelaba la confianza plena en sus habilidades. Sus enemigos se abalanzaron en su contra, ante aquel insecto el cual en más de una ocasión habían apaleado y el cual, debería ahora estar rogando por su vida en lugar de mostrar esa sonrisa que a sus ojos siempre había lucido estúpida.

- ¡Te tengo! - .Falso. Ya que en el momento justo en el que el demonio de piel carmesí intento conectarle un zarpazo con sus afiladas garras, estas parecieron traspasar el cuerpo solido del infante, el cual ni se inmuto ante la reciente agresión. - ¿¡Que demonios!

Fue entonces que en ese momento y para asombro de todos los presentes, el aparente cuerpo solido del chico comenzó a desvanecerse, como si en lugar de su contrincante hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo una falsa imagen del castaño.

- ¿Dónde se metió ese?... Ugg…

Las palabras silenciadas del demonio fueron producto de un poderoso puñetazo el cual un aparecido Natsuo le conectaba justo en el abdomen, sorprendiendo a todos sus atacantes quienes sin poder creerlo solo vieron como la fuerza del impacto lo sacaba volando como a su compañero anterior, cruzando así involuntariamente el vórtice hacia su tétrico hogar.

- Mi velocidad… a aumentado mucho - .se dijo a si mismo Natsuo, ante la impresión de sus propias habilidades.

- ¡No te burles de nosotros maldito escuincle! - .reclamo otro de sus atacantes al sentirse ofendido por la poca atención del chico, lanzándole un par de estocadas con sus afiladas garras con las que intentaba perforarle el corazón, agresión que su oponente esquivaba con tan solo girar suavemente su cuerpo hacia la dirección contraria del impacto al son que retrocedía lentamente. - ¡Somos demonios con más de un siglo de experiencia, alguien como tú no puede hacer nada en nuestra contra!

Sin embargo lo ocurrido mostraba todo lo contrario, ante un castaño quien se limitaba a sonreír mientras solamente esquivaba de izquierda a derecha, arriba o abajo las garras así como patadas que él su enemigo le lanzaba. Aparentemente desconociendo como sus dos oponentes restantes aprovechaban su distracción para colocarse a sus lados y tomando un fuerte impulso, tratar de enterrar sus afiladas garras los brazos de aquel infante.

- ¡Te tenemos!

Sin embargo y para una nueva sorpresa, al encontrarse bajo presión de tres atacantes simultáneos, el ingenio nato del pequeño Uchiha salió a relucir, al lanzar ambas manos hacia los lados para así frenar el ataque de los oportunistas al sostenerles las muñecas, mientras que utilizaba su rodilla izquierda para que al flexionarla, detuviera el puntapié del contrincante con el que había entablado batalla hasta ahora.

- ¡No puede ser! - .gruñeron los tres esbirros al mismo tiempo al ver sus intentos fallidos.

- No solo la velocidad, parece que mi fuerza y resistencia también se han incremento - .volvió a susurrar el castaño para sí mismo, ampliando su sonrisa al mostrar la ingenuidad nata de sus facciones. - ¡Ya veo!... es por eso que me sentía tan tranquilo y confiado al pelear…

Aquello parecía un juego de niños, se decían mentalmente y muy molestos el trió de demonios quienes de no ser por la manera en que los había detenido el chico, ya estuvieran acabando con su corta vida. Teniendo tiempo insuficiente de intentar algo al sentir dos de ellos como eran jalados por la fuerza por el mismo castaño quien al girar sobre su propio eje como una peonza, haciendo que se golpearan entre los tres antes de ser disparados algunos metros hacia el portal, en donde les fue otorgado el ultimo empujón gracias a una corriente de viento que el mismo Natsuo provoco al lanzar un potente golpe que disparo la corriente en la dirección elegida.

- ¡Yosh, cinco menos y falta uno! - .comento en un tono bastante infantil el Uchiha, volviendo a su posición de combate en la que retaba al jefe de la banda de demonios. – Somos tú y yo, Adelante Goki.

El demonio mayor tan solo lo miro algunos instantes, dedicándole una mirada perspicaz en la que analizaba lo ocurrido en momentos anteriores.

- Ya veo… realmente esa técnica misteriosa que usaste no fue tu energía, tan solo golpeaste el aire con tanta fuerza de tal manera que transmitiera la intensidad del golpe y así los lanzara de lleno, algo así era difícil de esquivar - .susurro al son que ampliaba su sonrisa tétrica y dejando de cruzar los brazos, separo ligeramente sus piernas y se mantuvo erguido mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos. – Pero una técnica tan infantil como esa no servirá en mi contra y aunque hayas aumentando un poco tu poder espiritual, no se compara en nada al poder demoniaco que siglos de experiencia me han brindando.

Y como demostración a sus palabras, entonando un suave murmullo que rápidamente se convirtió en un quejido, un aura color violeta se lucio en el contorno del cuerpo de aquel oscuro ser, delineando su figura suavemente para conforme transcurrían los segundos ir expandiendo su longitud, así como causar algunos cambios en su cuerpo como lo eran el sutil aumento en la masa corporal de aquel monstruo, hinchándose sutilmente al son que algunas venas salían a relucir tanto en sus brazos como en los pectorales de su cuerpo.

- Nunca creí… que tendría que utilizar todo mi poder contra un humano - .halago el demonio quien en ese momento era majestuosamente iluminado por su propia aura, creando un matiz aterrador ante la mezcla de su piel carmesí y el violáceo de su energía demoniaca. – Pero es preferible a perder un combate por subestimarte, ¿No lo crees así?

Natsuo guardo silencio sin apartar la vista de su enemigo, mientras que a sus espaldas, en la cima de uno de los arboles, la presencia de cierta femenina había pasado desapercibida desde el inicio de la pelea en la cual Sophia, al sentir algunas presencias desconocidas había acudido a investigar ante una curiosidad así como reciente presentimiento que la movieron hacia ese lugar. Manteniéndose actualmente sorprendida por el reciente crecimiento de su molesto compañero.

- Pero qué demonios… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? - .Se pregunto a sí misma la peli azul, sin saber qué respuesta darse ante tal aumento en las habilidades del castaño. No sabía el porqué es que se encontraba combatiendo, mucho menos que era contra lo que luchaba pero si de algo estaba segura es que el Natsuo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos no era el mismo de hace dos días. – Pensaba intervenir en caso de que comenzaran a apalearlo… pero comienzo a pensar que puede hacerlo el solo…

No era fácil admitir aquello para la peli azul, ciertamente sería un golpe a su orgullo de no ser porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo la más fuerte de ambos, preguntándose aun así como es que el castaño había aprendido a ocultar su poder espiritual de tal manera que le resultaba sencillo sacarlo de golpe a placer. La habilidad de sentir la energía de los seres de la naturaleza era algo que hasta ahora solo ella parecía conocer, resultando ser algo molesto que aquel molesto enano ahora también pudiera.

- Bien… veamos que mas puedes mostrar… - .susurro finalmente al cruzarse de brazos, esperando a que la batalla que se desataría pronto diera inicio.

Al mismo tiempo, el silencio en el castaño continuaba mientras que la risa tétrica en el demonio se ampliaba, al menos hasta que vio que el semblante ingenuo y feliz del Uchiha volvía a relucir ante la sonrisa entre sus labios.

- Increíble… eres más fuerte que Azbel… seguro que lo eres - .dijo con mucha ilusión el pequeño, ampliando su sonrisa al son que los mechones de cabello situados sobre su cabeza se agitaban como si tuvieran vida propia. - ¡Serás un gran oponente!

- Estas delirando mocoso… deberías espantarte al saber que tu muerte se acerca - .susurro Goki al apretar sus puños fuertemente. – Te hare sentir el terror de la muerte…

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte del castaño, el demonio se lanzo a una velocidad increíble que sería difícil de seguir.

- ¡Se está moviendo a la velocidad del sonido!- .Pensó dentro de sus adentros la peli azul, siguiendo al oponente de su compañero aun así con la mirada.

Natsuo tan solo vio como algo frente a sus ojos desaparecía, permaneciendo tranquilo y cerrando los ojos para con una velocidad increíble, flexionar ligeramente el codo y así frenar un puñetazo que le había sido lanzado a sus espaldas.

- ¿Uh?... no puede ser… ¿Cómo es que freno mi ataque a esta velocidad? - .se pregunto el demonio sin poder entender la facilidad con la que aparentemente Natsuo se defendía de él. - ¡Dos milagros no ocurrirán, escuincle!

- ¡Hmmp…! - .se quejo suavemente Sophia al ver como ahora su compañero se dedicaba únicamente a esquivar la lluvia de puñetazos y patadas que le eran lanzados, manteniendo siempre esa inocencia y felicidad en sus facciones. – Estúpido monstruo… parece ser que no se ah dado cuenta, el nivel que ahora tiene ese enano… es muy superior al suyo, es solo que son decimas de segundo en las que su poder espiritual puede percibirse por eso es que no lo ah notado.

Quizás Goki no escuchara el comentario de Sophia, sin embargo conforme continuaba con sus desesperados intentos por alcanzar a su pequeño oponente, en su mente se hacía cada vez más presente la terrorífica idea de que este lo hubiera superado. Idea que progresivamente pintaba un odio creciente en sus facciones.

- No es posible… ¡Imposible! - .Saco a relucir sus frustraciones repentinamente para sorpresa de los presentes, quienes con desconcierto observaron como dando un salto hacia atrás, extendía brazos y piernas para así asemejar la forma de su cuerpo a la de una cruz. - ¡Hell Fire!

- ¿Uh? - .fue la pregunta que se hizo Natsuo al observar como en ese instante, el musculoso cuerpo de su enemigo comenzaba a hincharse un poco más, notándose conforme pasaba el tiempo como las venas salían a relucir mas así como el tono carmesí de su piel se oscurecía progresivamente. – Esto… parece peligroso…

- ¿Lo has notado? - .se burlo Goki al ver como por primera vez el castaño parecía tomarlo en serio, mostrando una sonrisa triunfal entre dientes. – No puedo creer que me hayas hecho llegar hasta aquí… jeje pero este será tu fin mocoso, ya que en este ataque quemare toda mi energía demoniaca… ¡te incineraras al instante con las llamas del mismo infierno!

La advertencia de su enemigo no parecía ir en vano, lo que hizo retroceder un par de pasos a Natsuo por inercia ante el crecimiento tan repentino de aquel poder espiritual.

- ¡Maldición tenía que pasar esto! - .maldijo Sophia desde sus adentros al sentir el incremento en el poder de su enemigo. – tenias que arruinarlo así… el combate era tuyo, ¿¡Porque demonios jugaste tanto con él!

Sophia parecía en verdad molesta, sabiendo que de seguir así las cosas tendrían que intervenir para salvar por enésima vez a su molesto compañero, quien sin embargo en ese momento tomaba una posición muy diferente a las antes vistas, al llevar una mano frene a él y con la restante, sostenerse la muñeca al mostrar una concentración profunda, lo que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

- Jeje… así que intentaras enfrentarme… perfecto. Más vale que uses todas tus energías porque yo no me contendré - .Y para sacar a relucir sus palabras, el aumento de su energía fue mayor vista cuando el cuerpo del demonio comenzó a emanar vapor ante el creciente aumento de poder en su interior. – Esto terminara pronto, prepárate a morir enano…

- Esto va en serio… ¿Qué demonios hace ese inútil?... nunca había visto que utilizara esa posición, ¡pero si va a hacer algo debe hacerlo ahora! - .Reclamaba mentalmente la peli azul, al notar cómo a pesar de que en un principio no parecía haber reacción alguna de su compañero, un sutil brillo en la palma de su muñeca dio paso a la creación de una esfera carmesí, de la cual girando en espiral comenzó a crecer gracias a algunos destellos de fuego que el mismo Natsuo hacia emanar de la sutil aura que rodeaba su cuerpo en esos momentos. - ¡Solo hazlo y ya, no quiero tener que salvar tu trasero!

- Disculpa la tardanza… pero es hora de que mueras - .se burlo Goki con cierto deleite, al estar su cuerpo totalmente oscurecido por un fuerte escarlata, así como sus músculos hinchados a más no poder y desprendiendo un vapor que debía ser por la temperatura que actualmente su cuerpo soportaba. - ¡Hell Fire!

Así al llevar ambos brazos al frente, el disparo de energía salió como una potente llamarada la cual parecía incinerara todo a su paso, incluso el miso aire se sentía infernal a su paso, lo que a pesar de todo no detuvo a Natsuo de impulsarse fuertemente hacia esa llamarada a la cual se enfrento sin dudar.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Vas a morir!

Pero el castaño no dijo nada mas, sonriendo levemente antes de que una explosión se generar entre el choque de ambas fuerzas.

* * *

- A..aah… aah… - .suspiraba pesadamente el demonio carmesí, ante el reciente esfuerzo que lo había dejado más que agotado, pero satisfecho frente a aquella nube de polvo que solo podía indicar el fin de ese maldito enano que tantos problemas le había ocasionado. – te lo mereces… ¡Jaja es lo que te merecías mocoso inútil!

- No puede ser… ¿Acaso el enano?... - .El tono de Sophia era ciertamente neutro, sin emoción alguna ante lo que podía ser el final de su compañero. Escondiendo muy bien sus emociones de ser que al menos le había tomado algún afecto en el pasar de los días. - ¿Acaso perdiste la vida?

La pregunta de Sophia ciertamente se perdió entre el susurro del viento, el cual demoraba bastante en dispersar el polvo levantando en los últimos minutos, permitiéndole así al menos identificar los restos de lo que había sido anteriormente su compañero.

- Bien… ahora que elimine a ese mocoso, solo debo regresar por esos inútiles. Quizás aun puedan servir de algo al causar problemas en este lugar, jeje…

- Lamento diferir, pero no dejare que cumplas esa ambición.

- ¿Eh?

Al escuchar aquella familiar, molesta y para terror del demonio, peculiar voz. Su atención no pudo mas que centrarse en el origen de la misma, llevando su vista hacia enfrente donde entre la neblina, una silueta hacia acto de aparición al emerger de las alturas desde donde se lanzo en su posición, revelando a un castaño quien sin mayores daños que algunas raspaduras en sus ropajes, mantenía la sonrisa característica en su rostro mientras que la esfera carmesí anteriormente invocada sobre su palma derecha, parecía ahora emitir un resplandor majestuosamente mayor que el anterior.

- ¡No…No puede ser! - .exclamaba Goki al ver como su enemigo descendía de las alturas, manteniendo su sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos quienes desorbitados mostraban el terror en sus facciones. – No pudiste… tú… ¿¡cómo!

- Goki, tuviste razón en algo - .se adelanto a decir Natsuo al son que aterrizaba frente al demonio carmesí y lanzando hacia adelante la palma de su mano, introdujo aquella esfera escarlata en el pecho de su enemigo. – Esto a terminado.

- ¡M-Maldición!

- _¡Reppashou!_ - .fueron las últimas palabras del Uchiha antes de que un fuerte crujido resonara a través del cuerpo de aquel demonio, el cual se retorció ferozmente de dolor como si dentro del mismo se hubiera generado una explosión, lo cual creó una onda expansiva que cuarteo el terreno que ambos pisaba así como también agitar los arboles a su alrededor y a elevar el polvo de la árida tierra en la que anteriormente había existido un frondoso pasto verde.

* * *

Bueno otra semana, otra capitulo; Aunque esta vez un poco mas tarde de lo usual. En fin creo que no hay que decir mucho de este capitulo salvo que como prometí, mostraría los resultados del entrenamiento que Natsuo realizo en ese tiempo y el cual de igual manera, se ira viendo en diferentes formas.

Espero les haya gustado y como siempre, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, así como no puedo evitar agradecer a todos aquellos que leen lo que escribo, gracias y nos vemos en el 42.


	42. Capitulo 42 Un voto de confianza

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 42 – Un voto de confianza_

- Uug… el único quejido que pudo dar Goki antes de caer de rodillas en el terreno, el cual progresivamente se oscurecía de una tonalidad carmesí, proveniente del mismo demonio quien por el anterior ataque ahora parecía estar sangrando por todos los poros de su cuerpo. – Como… ¿Cómo puede ser esto?...

Evidentemente no era solamente la presencia demoniaca la cual no cabía de impresión ante los recientes sucesos, siendo notable en las facciones de cierta peli azul quien abriendo de par en par, parecía aun intentar la explicación de cómo es que Natsuo en su desconocido y nuevo movimiento, se las había apañado para voltear nuevamente el marcador.

- Fue tan rápido… y la energía que libero… - .susurraba para sí misma Sophia, intentando descubrir el secreto detrás de sus nuevas habilidades. -… fue tan poco tiempo para que causara tales estragos… ¡A menos que!...

- Maldito… mocoso… - .seguía quejándose Goki al mismo tiempo, apoyando en ese momento los brazos en el terreno para evitar que su cuerpo colapsara ante el daño que cada vez se volvía mas difícil de resistir, logrando aun así elevar sutilmente su vista tan solo para encontrarse con el apacible rostro del Uchiha el cual con su ya clásica sonrisa, lo miraba fijamente después de haberse acercado algunos pasos en su dirección. – Es una verdadera deshonra… que alguien como tú me pudiera vencer… fui descuidado, ya que esa técnica que hiciste… ¿no fue únicamente creada con tu energía cierto?...

Natsuo tan solo amplio ligeramente su sonrisa, cerrando ambos ojos en un gesto infantil antes de decir palabra alguna.

- Es verdad, _Reppashou _es una técnica en la que puedo concentrar la energía y después hacerla explotar en el momento en el que lo desee - .explico tranquilamente el castaño. – Y si una situación como esta se da, puedo utilizar la energía de mi rival para aumentar el poder de mi ataque.

- Je… ya veo… a final de cuentas perdí por un descuido mío - .se burlo el demonio carmesí, cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica para sí mismo. – de acuerdo… acepto mi derrota, no hagas esto más humillante de lo que es y mátame de una vez.

- ¿Matarte?, ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

- ¿Uh? - .fue la respuesta de Goki, la cual ante su semblante confundido reflejaba perfectamente el desconcierto hacia su enemigo. - ¿Qué de que estás hablando, mocoso?... tú fuiste el vencedor de este combate a muerte, tienes que acabar conmigo… ¡son las reglas de una confrontación a muerte!

- Oh, entiendo - .susurro el Uchiha con un tono que delato su ya de por si notoria inocencia, que a pesar de todo le hizo levantar los brazos para llevarlos así a su nuca y con una sonrisa pasar de largo. – No lo hare, puedes irte.

El asombro no cabía en la expresión de Goki, quien viendo la total despreocupación del castaño así la amabilidad, que para alguien como él solo causaba repugnancia, contribuyo únicamente a que el enojo fuera más notable en el demonio carmesí, quien ya comenzaba a echar humo por la simpleza que su vencedor tenía ante las situaciones.

- Estúpido… definitivamente eres un estúpido - .comento el monstruo carmesí con un tono apenas audible debido a sus lesiones, que a pesar de todo no le evitaron el incorporarse lentamente a espaldas de su enemigo. – Deberías matarme… porque si no hare que te arrepientas de esto toda la vida, mocoso.

- ¿Sí? - .fue la simple pregunta de Natsuo, quien volviendo sus orbes decolorados hacia su enemigo tan solo mostraba la despreocupación natural en sus facciones. – bueno, será divertido ver como lo intentas.

Y sonriendo para sí, el castaño tan solo se limito a llevar las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, escuchando como a prontos pero irregulares pasos el demonio comenzaba a alejarse a sus espaldas seguramente para entrar en el portal que lo llevaría de nuevo a su hogar.

- Te arrepentirás mocoso… de ahora en adelante no descansare hasta ver tu sangre correr.

A pesar de la última frase, la sonrisa en el rostro de Natsuo no desapareció, observando a través del brillo de sus grisáceos ojos como el ambiente se regulaba conforme el portal se desvanecía en el aire después de que el ultimo de los seres demoniacos hubiera desaparecido en el.

- Vuélvete más fuerte Goki y nos volveremos a enfrentar, porque yo tampoco dejare de entrenar.

- En verdad no te entiendo - .resonó en esos momentos la fría, pero tranquila voz de Sophia quien justo en esos momentos descendía de las alturas, cayendo algunos metros cerca del castaño quien no tardo mucho en encontrarse con la oscura mirada de su compañera. – debiste haberlo matado, ese monstruo puede ser peligroso.

- Oh, Sophia-chan. ¿Tienes mucho aquí?

La peli azul opto por ignorar la anterior pregunta, centrándose en dedicarle una perspicaz mirada a su compañero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, en busca de poder entender mejor el porqué su notable cambio en tan poco tiempo, cambio reflejado no solo en su anterior pelea sino en su personalidad en si ya que, a pesar de que en su punto de vista seguía siendo el mismo idiota despreocupado, ciertamente su escancia reflejaba un "algo" que lo hacía diferente a lo habitual. Natsuo por su parte parecía más centrado en sus pensamientos, aun asombrado por las habilidades que el mismo demostró durante el reciente encuentro y las cuales, sobrepasaban todo lo que en cualquier momento hubiera pensado.

- Ese demonio… tenía una fuerza parecida a la de Azbel y lo derrote tan fácilmente - .susurro para sí mismo al son que mirando su puño, lo apretó con decisión sin borrar la sonrisa de confianza en su rostro. – Seré mas fuerte… y seguiré con el destino que llevaste mama, ya lo veras…

Sophia al estar dentro de sus pensamientos no entendió del todo las recientes palabras del castaño, sin embargo poco le importaban. La siguiente etapa del torneo seria pronto y tenía sus propios problemas como para encargarse de otros.

* * *

Un día largo sin duda había sido, pensaba en esos momentos cierto castaño quien recostado en el sofá en medio de la penumbra ante el reciente anochecer, permanecía atento a la destellante luna que en esa noche parecía brillar con una majestuosidad que cautivaría a cualquiera. Una agradable vista sin dudarlo así como una refrescante noche en la que el infante había optado por disfrutar plenamente al cambiar su clásico vestuario al disminuir sus ropajes quedando únicamente con su eterna playera carmesí así como unos pantalones cortos oscuros, dejando así la piel de sus piernas y brazos despejados para disfrutar la fría pero tranquilizadora brisa nocturna.

Respiraba tranquilamente, disfrutando de la suavidad del mueble que le soportaba podía otorgarle y es que, después de haber pasado meses en aquella extraña dimensión, hasta ese viejo y maltrecho sofá lograba darle un confort que hace tiempo no logro tener, logrando con eso la comodidad de estirarse a sus anchas en una muestra de su despreocupación así como ingenuidad natural que más de una vez lo había hecho ver como todo un infante.

- La segunda etapa será en dos días… - .susurro para sí mismo el castaño, con una voz tenue que a pesar de todo solo reflejo la tranquilidad de sus sentimientos. – aun así, me siento muy tranquilo… vaya en verdad espero que el entrenamiento no haya acabado con mi cordura.

Y sin si quiera pensarlo, una sutil risa salió de sus labios, risa que fue secundada por la suave voz de una pequeña que las distracciones del Uchiha le habían hecho pasar por alto a pesar de su reciente cualidad de detectar las presencias ajenas mediante su poder de espíritu, habilidad que a pesar de todo aun le faltaba dominar.

- ¿Momo-chan? - .Pregunto Natsuo con un dejo de curiosidad.

- H-Hola… - .fue la tímida respuesta de la morena, quien apoyando ambas manos en la esquina de la pared que doblaba hacia el pasillo, asomo ligeramente uno de sus ojos escarlata al igual que algunas fibras de su oscuro cabello mecidas gracias a las sutiles brisas nocturnas. – Lo lamento… no quería interrumpirte…

Natsuo tan solo observo a la tímida pequeña, sin poder hacer nada más que dirigirle una infantil sonrisa que provoco un sutil rubor en la niña, rubor que logro a pesar de todo esconder gracias a las paredes que la ocultaban.

- Tranquila no pasa nada - .respondió suavemente el castaño, al son que tomando un ligero impulso curvo la mitad de su cuerpo para sentarse sobre el sofá y poder tener así una mejor vista de su amiga. - ¿Pasa algo Momo-chan?, ¿no puedes dormir?

Aun temerosa la pequeña morena tan solo lo miro fijamente, preguntándose si acaso el Uchiha podría ser consciente de su estado, teniendo una sensación de resequedad en la garganta que le dificultaba el pasar saliva ante la creciente pena que representaba el estar frente aquel chico, que en los últimos días no solo había brillado por su ausencia en sus pensamientos, sino que despertaba sentimientos aun incomprensibles para su inexperta conciencia. Aun así, reuniendo el valor suficiente Momo finalmente encaro la atenta mirada de su amigo, al cual le sonrió suavemente mientras dejaba su presencia al descubierto, mostrando de esa manera su infantil figura cubierta por su fiel Yutaka blanco.

Natsuo en silencio la contemplo algunos momentos, tiempo en los que ampliando su sonrisa la invito con un gesto a acompañarlo en su lugar de descanso, lo cual la niña de ojos escarlata pareció mas que fascinada a aceptar ya que no tardo mucho en alcanzarla en aquel mueble donde gentilmente el chico le había hecho un espacio que ocupo casi de inmediato.

Fue entonces que la mirada atenta del castaño fue consiente en la pequeña, la cual desviando sutilmente su mirada, encontrándose con los decolorados orbes del chico que no solo le transmitieron una calidez característica, sino además una curiosidad que iba ligada a la preocupación por ella.

- No es que no pudiera dormir… - .se explico Momo con un tono suave y temeroso, perdiéndose cada vez más en aquellos grisáceos orbes que tanto le atraían recientemente. – yo solo… bueno… quería… pasar tiempo con… contigo…

Cada palabra fue más difícil de pronunciar conforme su frase se volvía más comprometedora, al grado de que Natsuo pudo notar como los ojos de la pequeña se mantenían cerrados completamente ante el rubor que sus declaraciones mostraban, pero que sin embargo ante su inocencia pasaron desapercibidos.

- Gracias, también te eh extrañado Momo-chan - .Fue la respuesta sincera del castaño, quien con su usual inocencia y sonrisa afectuosa, dirigió su sentir hacia la pequeña a su lado quien esta vez no pudo evitar mostrar un notorio sonrojo al igual que desconcierto que a pesar de todo llevaba implícito un sentimiento de alegría.

- ¿D-De verdad?

La pregunta desconcertó esta vez a Natsuo, al notar como las grandes gemas escarlata de la niña pedían a gritos su respuesta, mientras que sus rosados labios se curvaban y apretaban entre sí ante una sutil mordida que reflejaba su ansiedad respaldada a través del temblor de su cuerpo, así como la posición gatuna que esta había optado al inclinar suavemente su tronco apoyando ambos brazos en el mueble bajo ella para quedar así algunos centímetros por debajo del mentón del Uchiha quien a pesar de todo solo bajo su mirada para contemplarla directamente a sus ojos. No sabía el porqué la niña se sentía así, a final de cuentas en su tiempo habían pasado solo dos días ¿no?, se decía al recordar como en el propio habían sido meses, extrañándose entonces aun mas del porque de la reacción de la morena, a la cual a final de cuentas sonrió como respuesta.

- Claro que si, Momo-chan.

- Natsuo-kun… - .Fue la sutil respuesta que la morena concibió, abriendo los ojos por completo ante aquel chico quien tan solo la observo, sin notar como en ese momento las escarlatas de la pequeña lo centraban a él y a nadie más, ante un fuerte sentimiento que la impulso a terminar de lanzarse sobre el castaño quien al ser tomando por sorpresa, cayó de espaldas en el sofá junto a la pequeña quien no tardo en ocultar el rostro entre sus cabellos y el pecho del infante.

- ¿Uh?... ¿Ocurre algo Momo-chan? - .respondió el infante ante una muestra más de su falta de sentido común, sin saber porque es que su amiga se había recostado completamente sobre el pero aun así, detectando la tranquilidad que mostraba al estar tan cerca aunque no podría decir algo diferente de él, a final de cuentas la cercanía de aquella femenina era más que relajante, gratificante a decir verdad. ¿Acaso tendría que ver con el hecho de que sus pasados eran tan semejantes?

Ciertamente era algo que no sabía, pero que al igual que el sentir que tenia por Hinata no cuestionaba, ella se sentía bien con su cercanía y el también así que, ¿Por qué arruinar el momento con dudas que no entendía?

- Me siento feliz… - .susurro finalmente la pequeña morena, apretando suavemente sus manos en la tela carmesí de la playera que portaba su amigo, aferrándose así mas a él en un sentimiento de protección mutuo en el que parecía buscar que no se volviera a apartar de su lado. Terminando así de soltar un susurro bajo, en verdad bajo que solo ella pudo percibir. – De que estés bien…

- Yo también soy feliz Momo-chan - .respondió el castaño con una sonrisa infantil, pero de total sinceridad que la chica capto casi de inmediato.

Momo quizás no había conocido a Natsuo hace años, mucho menos tenía la dicha de declarar haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a él pero eso no evitaba que su sentir hacia él fuera fuerte, más aun, atreviéndose a creer que de cierta forma podía comprenderlo ya que a pesar de que las palabras del castaño eran sinceras, su peculiaridad para desconocer los sentimientos y cómo reaccionar ante ellos podría fácilmente ser tomado como desinterés, sin embargo para ella no había sido muy complicado ver los hermosos sentimientos que se escondidas detrás de un corazón que nunca había sido enseñado a amar, un corazón virgen en el que desde su perspectiva la maldad parecía no habitar. Ciertamente un ser en el que la luz coexistía sin señales de la oscuridad.

La pequeña se aferro de un momento a otro fuertemente a su compañero, quien al sentir el ligero aumento de presión entre ambos solo atino a bajar suavemente la mirada para encontrarse con los oscuros cabellos que cubrían las expresiones faciales de la bailarina, sin embargo no lograron hacer lo mismo con el temblor de su cuerpo, temblor que le hizo preguntarse al castaño el porqué de su origen ya que el miedo parecía crecer conforme su acercamiento se intensificaba.

- Momo-chan - .susurro el pequeño castaño sin poder entenderlo, pero con un dejo de voz que denoto de inmediato su preocupación nata por la niña, quien al escucharlo tan solo subió su mirada algunos segundos antes de volverla a esconder y aferrarse más a él. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Natsuo-kun estará bien… siempre estará bien… ¿verdad? - .Pregunto la morena con un temblor inusual en su voz, así como un extraña humedad en sus ojos que cualquiera momento parecía romper en cascadas de llanto que cubrirían aquellas mejillas rosadas. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera comprobar cualquier cosa, nuevamente está ocultó su mirada para aferrarse a él con más fuerza. – Natsuo-kun…

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

A pesar de todo Natsuo no recibió respuesta, sintiendo solo el firme agarre de su amiga así como su silencio que al contrario de otras ocasiones resulto muy incomodo ante la tristeza que se transmitía en el ambiente.

- Natsuo-kun va a ganar… definitivamente tiene que ganar el torneo… - .hablo finalmente Momo, a pesar de todo en un tono que tuvo que hacer que el castaño se esforzara por escuchar, volviendo la tranquilidad a su semblante así como la sonrisa infantil que solía dar de sí mismo en cada una de las situaciones presentes en su vida diaria.

- Claro que si... prometí que ganaría por ti, ¿no? - .respondió el infante con tono conciliador. Voz tranquila que a pesar de llevar minutos de silencio, progresivamente le dio fuerzas a la morena para levantar suavemente sus orbes escarlata, cruzando así una mirada con los decolorados del Uchiha. – No romperé mi promesa… Momo-chan, ganare este torneo.

La mirada fija en el chico permaneció algunos segundos. Tiempo en el que su confianza, sinceridad y nobleza parecieron perpetuar en el alma de la pequeña quien sin notarlo, comenzaba a mostrar a tranquilizar sus facciones, manteniéndose aun así la duda en su semblante sobre aquellas palabras a las cuales finalmente cediendo en un suave abrazo en el que por instinto, Natsuo la protegió entre sus brazos sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Prométeme que te cuidaras… que no te pasara nada Natsuo-kun… por favor…

- Lo prometo.

Natsuo no sabía el porqué la creciente preocupación de Momo, ¿acaso tan mal lo había hecho durante la primera etapa para que la morena se preocupara a tal grado?, quizás era cierto, siendo esa la razón de que le afirmara la anterior pregunta sin discusión alguna. No sabía si su preocupación iba solamente dirigida hacia su pérdida pero no quería agraviar el asunto. Momo era muy delicada pese a la fortaleza que solía mostrar, sin embargo en el fondo sabia lo sensible que podía llegar a ser y la facilidad con la que sus emociones podrían quebrarse por lo que haría cualquier cosa para evitar que eso sucediera.

A final de cuentas, ella había sido una de sus motivaciones más fuertes durante su entrenamiento, ayudándolo a mantenerse con vida en un infernal paraíso del que había escapado. Le debía la vida y lo sabía por lo que no la dejaría ahora en un momento de necesidad como ese.

- Natsuo-kun… puedo… te molestaría si yo… ¿duermo aquí? - .Pregunto la morena con una voz al parecer ya más tranquila, reflejando aun así la pena que sentía ante sus palabras pero a final de cuentas, manteniendo siempre un constante tono que reafirmaba la firmeza de su petición. -… ¿contigo?... ¿sí?

- Claro Momo-chan, puedo dormir en el suelo y tú en el sofá si así lo deseas - .fue la inocente respuesta del castaño quien sin embargo recibió como reprimenda un sutil forcejeo en su pecho, sintiendo como la morena se aferraba mas a los pliegues de su playera. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Quiero… dormir contigo… juntos… tú y yo…

La sola idea ya hacía que el rubor en las mejillas de la morena fuera intenso, por lo que el explicar sus deseos mas frente al motivo de ellos le resultaba en verdad una tortura que aumentaba a cada segundo por la incomprensión del infante al mensaje que Momo le intentaba transmitir. Aun así cuando creía que tendría que desistir en su decisión, el calor proveniente de los brazos del castaño al arroparla entre las sabanas y su pecho fue suficiente para traer una grata sorpresa a su rostro, sorpresa que ante su desconcierto ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar.

- Sabes, creo que desde mi madre… no había dormido así con nadie más - .susurro Natsuo con un tono suave pero amigable a la pequeña frente a sus ojos, sin tener conciencia que sus comentarios podrían amedrentarla más que hacerla sentir cómoda. -… aunque era yo el que solía ir arriba.

Pese al silencio de Momo, el último comentario ocurrente de su compañero no pareció haberla molestado, lejos de eso logrando en verdad relajar sutilmente a la bailarina quien tan solo atino a liberar una risa coqueta que procedió con un acercamiento de ella hacia el infante, plantando como agradecimiento un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda, muestra de afecto que ruborizo un poco a la que lo había otorgado pero que aun así no logro disipar la felicidad que en esos momentos mostraba. Al mismo tiempo, Natsuo tan solo atino a ladear su mirada al haber recibido una muestra de cariño en su mejilla, llegando a su mente la autora de un anterior beso que sin embargo lo había depositado en la derecha, provocando que comenzara a preguntarse a sí mismo el significado del mismo, el cual sin embargo dejo de lado al ver como su amiga se acurrucaba en su pecho para iniciar una noche de descanso junto a él.

Se veía tranquila, demasiado a decir verdad. Por lo que prefirió dejar a un tema de lado ante la tranquilidad y extraña felicidad que sintió al pensar que quizás, al menos quizás, su presencia podría ser relajante para alguien. Extraño, pero tal vez una posibilidad.

Pronto todas las preguntas de Natsuo acerca de los recientes sucesos comenzaron a abandonar su subconsciente, centrándose únicamente en las extrañas ansias que recientemente había despertado por entregarse al sueño junto a la pequeña que sobre el yacía, deseo contra el cual no lucho. El día resulto en verdad arduo y si algo necesitaba era descansar para el siguiente reto del torneo, entregándose así el sueño en compañía de una pequeña belleza que muchos en sus sueños hubieran deseado tener a su lado.

* * *

La penumbra azotaba con rigidez la superficie en los alrededores de una habitación, o al menos la pequeña esperaba que fuera así.

Abandonada en medio de aquel tétrico lugar, o al menos así es como se veía una pequeña humana de apenas cinco años, cabello largo bicolor y lacio que se extendía por encima de sus hombros y que portaba un vestido oscuro y rasgado, así como unas sandalias ligeras manchadas, al igual que muchas partes de su blanca piel por la suciedad de aquel oscuro hábitat, en el que solamente una luz de matiz celeste iluminaba algunas de sus temerosas facciones. El temor inundaba todo su cuerpo, reflejado en el temblor que permaneció a pesar de sus recientes pasos en los que parecía buscar la salida de aquel tétrico lugar, siempre seguida por aquel matiz que se encargaba de que su silueta no se perdiera del todo en la profunda oscuridad.

Un destello carmesí fue el que cruzo por los oscuros orbes de la niña, quien debido a los resonantes pasos que frente a ella se escuchaban no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia el lugar en el que progresivamente una silueta poco mayor a la de ella hizo acto de aparición, emergiendo como un rayo de esperanza una femenina de mayor edad, dos años cuanto mucho, de bellos y preciosos cabellos escarlata, los cuales se ataban en dos coletas dejando así algunos mechones en la frente sobre un par de orbes carmesí, vistiendo una modesta playera holgada azulada, así como unos pantalones de tela rasgados y cortados remangados para poder usarse en ella, así como un delantal florido que solo reafirmaron la imagen protectora que la pequeña peli azul tenia hacia ella y la cual, arrebato una sonrisa en la misma al dirigirse sin perder tiempo hacia la nueva aparición.

Felicidad, esa era la palabra que la pequeña Sophia podía decir y la cual había estado presente en su vida no precisamente por como transcurría esta, al ser huérfana desde que tenía memoria en un pueblo en el que no solo parecía ser diferente al resto, siendo despreciada por razones que no lograba comprender por lo que realmente no podía fiarse mucho de su estancia, sin embargo aun así el resistir los días era algo fiable gracias a la presencia frente a sus ojos. Aquella femenina que cuidaba de ella con una gentileza y calidez que solo había logrado percibir en una persona desde los inicios de su vida y memoria, trayendo consigo quizás los que serian los momentos más felices de su joven existencia, momentos que como todo en algún momento terminarían…

- Sayaka-chan… ¿Por qué? - .Preguntaba una pequeña peli azul sin poder contener el llanto.

Sin embargo la respuesta fue nula por parte de una pelirroja quien dándole la espalda mostraba todo el afán de marcharse, ante una pequeña de cabellos bicolor quien sin dejar de ser insistente ante su notable miedo, acortaba la distancia entre ambas para tomar su brazo y jalarlo suavemente así ella.

- Por favor… Sayaka-chan eres todo lo que tengo… no me abandones… - .rogaba inútilmente la niña antes de sentir como de un manotazo la mandaba hacia el suelo, posteriormente siendo fulminada por un par de orbes escarlata que le aterraron por completo. - ¿Por qué?...

Se preguntaba Sophia más para sí misma que para su compañera ya que, esa expresión tan fría, tan dura y tan… inhumana no era característica de Sayaka. Había convivido con ella por años, recibiendo de su calor, su comprensión y amor, ¿Cómo era que entonces ahora solo en ella podía sentir rechazo y repugnancia?, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?, ¿La había ofendido o mostrado un comportamiento inadecuado o dicho algo inapropiado?, eran los pensamientos de la pequeña quien parecía estar haciendo trabajar su mente más rápido de lo normal todo en busca de encontrar una causa de la reciente actitud de la femenina y mejor aun, la solución para arreglar todo.

Sin embargo, fueron las palabras de Sayaka la que la hicieron mostrar nuevamente sorpresa y una profunda depresión ante los sucesos.

- No hay ninguna razón en especial, Sophia - .su voz sonaba seca, sin vida… sin emociones. Una perfecta representación de su mirada así como los sentimientos que su cuerpo reflejaba ante todo. – Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a valerte por ti misma, aprende la verdad de la vida y lo difícil que es sobrevivir y ante todo, no olvides lo cruel que esta es… solo puedes valerte por ti misma.

Y sin importarle la respuesta de la pequeña, su presencia se fue desvaneciendo conforme los pasos se alejaban del lugar, dejando así a una peli azul quien bañada en llanto, ni siquiera se preocupaba por secar sus lágrimas ante la repercusión que aquellas palabras habían tenido dentro de su corazón.

"_**Tú, dime si esa sensación molesta al crecer**__**  
**__**Tú, dime si al caminar puedes sentir el dolor**__**  
**__**Aunque ya se transformen en pétalos de rosa al avanzar**__**  
**__**Este sentimiento sacude mi corazón que asustado va**__**  
**__**Y se puede romper… y se puede romper…"**_

Comenzó a cantar suave y pausadamente la pequeña peli azul, entonando aquella melodiosa canción que esperaba en alguna ocasión poder dirigir hacia la que hasta ahora había cuidado de ella e irónicamente, la dejaba a su soledad como alguien ya se había encargado de hacerlo en una ocasión anterior, dejándole un hueco en el corazón que sentía se encargaría de perforar lentamente su pecho hasta partirla en dos, lo cual resentía conforme sus melancolías palabras resonaban ante el vacío y oscuro lugar en el que ahora yacía.

"_**Prefiero que me abraces muy fuerte**__**  
**__**Quizás así entiendas mi amor**__**  
**__**Quisiera tener tu amabilidad**__**  
**__**Quizás un día la fuerza supere la soledad…"**_

¿Por qué seguía cantando?, se preguntaba la pequeña sin poder evitar que aquella triste melodía que en su momento le causaba gran felicidad ante el motivo que la llevo a componerla, emergiera sutilmente de sus labios y resonara cada vez más dentro de su lastimado corazón. Quizás ante su pérdida que se negaba a tener, tal vez ante la melancolía de su reciente abandono ante aquellas cuatro paredes que la habían visto crecer o quizás… la difícil vida que tenía por delante en la que ella y solamente ella cuidaría de sí misma.

- Primero mi hermano… y ahora Sayaka-chan… todos me abandonan… ¿Por qué? - .decía finalmente derrumbándose en su tristeza, apoyando los brazos en el piso a sus pies para así dejar que las lagrimas siguieran brotando hacia el mismo en medio de gemidos de melancolía crecientes. -… No los necesito… a nadie… ¡No necesito a nadie, idiotas!

Chillo la pequeña de ojos azules a todo pulmón, liberando sus frustraciones ante aquel maltrecho y desdichado lugar que a final de cuentas siempre había sido lo más cercano a un refugio, derrumbándose nuevamente sobre el suelo, dejando sus frustraciones correr sin miramientos… no podría darse mas ese lujo a futuro.

Suaves gotas de lluvia golpeteaban los cristales de las gastadas ventanas, emitiendo un gentil resonar ante la poca intensidad que las recién llegadas nubes y sus aguas traía y la cual a tan altas horas de la madrugada, seguramente sería solo presenciada y escuchada por una femenina nocturna quien a una respiración poco constante, aun agitada por sus pesadillas se limitaba a mantener la calma en los confines de su siempre confiable habitación.

- Maldita sea… - .Susurraba para sí misma Sophia, respirando de manera agitada, aun recostada completamente en la comodidad de su cama que a pesar de todo no lograba tranquilizarla del reciente recuerdo. – Ese sueño otra vez… hace años que no los tenía pero ahora… son casi a diario… ¡maldición!

Renegaba la peli azul al recordar una y otra vez aquella maltrecha imagen de sí misma, el llanto desmesurado que dio por días hasta que finalmente pudo levantarse y humillarse para comenzar una vida nueva. ¿Pero cuándo es que había comenzado de nuevo?, fue la pregunta que se hizo Sophia en sus pensamientos al saber que le tomaría algo de tiempo conciliar el sueño, por lo que la meditación acerca del reencuentro con sus pesadillas comenzó con un tortuoso análisis en el que el verse tan desprotegida, tan sensible y débil causaba en ella una repugnancia hacia lo que una vez había sido y lo que para su sorpresa, le recordó a cierta morena que seguramente debería estar teniendo mejor suerte al dormir que ella misma.

Tan adorable, tan servicial y tan frágil. La femenina tuvo dificultades al recordar como en su infancia la personalidad que tenia no era muy diferente a la actual de Momo, lo que había permitido que le hirieran de tal forma ante el doble abandono sufrido. Recordando como algunas veces incluso inconscientemente se había portado como una tutora para la morena a la cual generalmente le aconsejaba no fiarse de Natsuo, sabiendo en carne propia lo que las traiciones causaban al quebrarse las esperanzas que con tanto depositaba uno en los demás.

- ¡Ese… enano! - .remarco para su sorpresa la femenina, incorporándose en la cama al haber arqueado sutilmente su cuerpo ante su reciente reacción. – es cierto… todo esto comenzó… cuando ese mocoso…

Las palabras ciertamente eran dudosas de pronunciar, sin embargo Sophia pudo darse cuenta como con cada segundo que pasaba su conciencia le indicaba que sus suposiciones estaban en lo cierto.

Antes de la llegada de Natsuo, el pensamiento acerca de lo perdido y vivido en los últimos años permanecía sepultado como un mero recuerdo, recuerdo que su corazón a pesar de resentir no le recordaba constantemente, como lo era actualmente en el al menos cada dos noches se despertaba agitada ante las pesadillas continuas de su niñez. ¿¡Pero porque!

Fue entonces que la imagen de una joven Sayaka invadió su mente, provocando que la femenina se mordiera a sí misma el labio inferior con tal rencor, que derramo un sutil hilo de sangre, quería borrarla de su mente cuanto antes sin embargo no lo hizo… algo le decía que el motivo de sus recientes pesadillas estaba sobre todo en ella y en su molesto compañero, provocando que una vez más su mente se sumergiera en una profunda meditación dirigida hacia aquellos dos individuos que a intervalos regulares, se intercalaban para ofrecerle una mejor respectiva de ambos.

"_Sophia-chan… __está sufriendo"_

"_Te necesito… y tú me necesitas, Sophia-chan"_

Los ojos de la femenina se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?, se dijo así misma al ver como al sobreponerse las imágenes de sus dos frustraciones la una sobre la otra, a una velocidad cada vez más constante, signos como aquella sonrisa tonta, un extraño y atrayente brillo en sus ojos, así como gestos corporales idénticos se manifestaban tanto en uno como en otro.

Esa debía ser la razón por la que su tolerancia hacia el castaño era mínima, entregándole siempre respuestas más crueles y duras de las que cualquier otro soliera recibir de ella. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, era cierto que Natsuo y Sayaka no eran la misma persona sin embargo, en más de una ocasión sus reacciones parecían ser gemelas, llevándola a desesperarse siempre en un recuerdo inconsciente de lo sucedido en su niñez, lo cual por ningún motivo dejaría que volviera a ocurrir.

- Solo un poco más y esto terminara… - .susurro la femenina de cabellos bicolor reincorporándose lentamente para así tomar un lugar en la orilla de su cama, al igual que un respiro en el que buscaba diezmar las preocupaciones que recaían sobre ella. -…matare a Sayaka... y si las cosas salen bien el Raikage caerá también, je… mas te vale desaparecer de mi vista enano o tu serás el siguiente…

Palabrería pura para una chica tan joven, pensaría cualquiera que la escuchara, sin embargo las habilidades de la peli azul no eran para tomarse a la ligera y ante sus actitudes conocidas, lejos de ser fanfarronadas, sus palabras podrían ser tomadas fácilmente como las intenciones claras de aquella chica quien al estar sumida en la oscuridad solo mostro un tétrico semblante en el que los destellos en sus oscuros orbes azules profundizaron la aterradora declaración anterior.

Sophia se levanto poco después de su cama, encaminando su sutil pero firme caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación. Necesitaba beber algo o al menos era lo que su garganta seca le indicaba ante el atrayente chipoteo que había en las afueras, razón suficiente para tenerla actualmente recorriendo los oscuros pasillos de su vivienda hasta llegar a la cocina, vertiendo así un chorro de agua proveniente del grifo en un recipiente de cristal que retiro apenas y este había alcanzado la mitad de su capacidad.

En silencio lo llevo a su boca, abriendo suavemente sus labios para que el vital liquido penetrara en su cavidad y así refrescar su organismo lo cual a pesar de no calmar sus frustraciones, ciertamente trajo consigo una suave y refrescante sensación a su cuerpo, la cual acompañada por la distracción de sus sentidos en la reciente lluvia simplemente amedrentaban un poco los problemas ante su conciencia perdida en la belleza que la naturaleza solía entregar de vez en cuando.

- Umm…

Resonó una suave voz en la oscuridad, suficientemente alto como para atraer la atención de la femenina quien rápidamente volvió su vista hacia el origen de la misma, abriendo suavemente la mirada ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos y la cual, ciertamente resultaba ser una imagen muy familiar, quizás demasiado.

Sophia no daba crédito a lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, dando suaves pasos de manera inconsciente hacia donde se había escuchado el anterior suspiro y el cual la llevo hasta el sofá, aquel viejo mueble que de un momento a otro termino por convertirse en el lugar de descanso de cierto castaño, donde actualmente se encontraba sin embargo ciertamente el estar acompañado por Momo quien apaciblemente dormía entre sus brazos, con un semblante angelical que reflejaba su confort ante tal situación, situación que la peli azul no podía más que repudiar.

Tranquilidad y seguridad ante la protección que alguien te había jurado ofrecerte por siempre. Sophia no necesitaba saber cómo habían ocurrido las cosas para deducir que eran los sentimientos que sus dos molestos compañeros intercambiaban, recordando la cercanía notada por ambos durante los días de convivencia, respaldad ante la felicidad mostrada por Momo cuando Natsuo finalmente había hecho acto de aparición la noche anterior. No lo entendía, el cómo es que una persona como aquella niña podía fijarse de aquella manera de un idiota como lo era el castaño, o al menos era algo que se negaba a comprender ya que como estaba descubierto hace minutos, aquel infante le recordaba ciertamente a una femenina que en el pasada formaba una parte importante de su vida.

- Bien, quizás… - .susurro la femenina de cabellos bicolor al darles la espalda a sus compañeros, marchándose por el pasillo antes de declarar al recorrerlo. – si así lo quieres… entonces aprende la lección a la mala… cuando ese inútil te abandone y te haga ver que no puedes confiar en nadie…

El sutil viento proveniente de la tempestad en las afueras se encargo de callar aun así las crueles palabras de la chica.

* * *

Puff, antes que nada mil disculpas por tardar tanto, fueron diversas razones por las que no pude actualizar pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo que solo deja mas cercano el final de esta saga, espero les haya gustado las revelaciones que hubo y que lograra captar la atención para que sigan mi modesta historia. Gracias a todos mis lectores.

**Txiki: Claro que lo seguire y disculpa las molestias, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.**

Bueno creo que es todo, espero que todo haya sido de su agrado y bueno, nos vemos en el 43. Saludos


	43. Capitulo 43 Progreso

**Naruto Shinobi Way**

**Saga II – Cursed Dragon**

_Capitulo 43 __– Progreso_

Una mañana mas en el país del rayo, donde después de algunos días de tempestad al fin las nubes parecían haber detenido de momento las fuertes aguas que a pesar de todo, seguían cayendo ocasionalmente sobre el verde ecosistema el cual parecía agradecer con sus frondosos pastizales, espesos bosques así como una extensa flora los recientes cambios climatológicos ocurridos anteriormente.

El ambiente era oscuro, ciertamente nublado debido a los cúmulos grisáceos que ocultaban en el cielo al resplandeciente sol de aquellas horas mañaneras, dejando los alrededores bajo un manto grisáceo y opaco que a ojos de Sophia lucia más que aceptable.

Su habitación ciertamente era más oscura, siendo algo con lo que se sentía realmente cómoda lo cual le permitió hacer los últimos preparativos antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el evento destinado a esa mañana, el inicio de la semifinal y el penúltimo paso a cumplir para terminar con lo que había tenido que ligar desde años atrás. Una sonrisa mezquina se curvo entre los azulados labios de la femenina, quien terminado de ajustar los brazaletes que fijaban los mitones oscuros en ambas manos, se acomodo una última vez la chaqueta desmangada que complementaba su atrayente, poco común pero eficiente traje de combate.

Se encontraba lista para el combate, a pesar de la sombra de duda que cruzaba por sus ojos parecía ser que la ansiedad por comenzar con el evento se había apoderado de sus emociones.

- A llegado la hora de ajustar cuentas… veamos que puedes hacer - .Susurro Sophia antes de tomar su larga cabellera y acariciándola suavemente, dio un grácil giro hacia la puerta de su habitación, moviéndose con tal seguridad que el movimiento de sus caderas hacía ondear sus cabellos bicolor en cada dirección que su cuerpo daba.

Fue así que sin vacilar, la peli azul se encamino hacia el centro de su hogar, donde ya esperándola se encontraban tanto Hyabusa como la pequeña Momo quienes al dirigir una mirada hacia la femenina, notaron de inmediato la determinación que esta transmitía en cada fibra de su ser.

- ¿Hmm? - .Se pregunto perspicazmente Sophia al notar la presencia del ninja dragón. - ¿Qué sucede maestro, algún consejo de última hora?

Las palabras de la femenina ciertamente no parecían ser de agradecimiento, tampoco de curiosidad, sino de ironía. Quizás al ver a su entrenador justo en la mañana del torneo, algo que hasta el día de hoy no lograba ocurrir. Ryu ni siquiera se inmuto ante su rebelde protegida, manteniendo siempre ese semblante serio y tranquilo ante palabras filosas que para no representaban ni siquiera una amenaza para el experimentado guerrero.

- Parece que ya están preparados para la segunda etapa - .fue la simple respuesta del oscuro ninja quien observando con sus orbes esmeraldas, se cruzo de brazos al esperar la respuesta de las femeninas. - ¿No les falta alguien?

- Natsuo-kun… no se encuentra aquí desde la mañana - .hablo tímidamente Momo, quien sosteniéndole la mirada al ninja dragón, continuo hablando mientras su tono de voz reflejaba la preocupación que nacía hacia aquel castaño. – puedo salir a buscarlo si usted quiere… no tardare mucho.

- ¿Otra vez? - .se quejo Sophia casi interrumpiendo a la morena. - ¡Que demonios es lo que hace ese enano!

- Sophia-san… cálmese por favor…

En silencio, el ninja dragón observo la reacción de las dos femeninas, sorprendiéndose un poco ante la preocupación tan contrastada entre las dos, lo cual a final de cuentas lo hizo interrumpir al alzar suavemente su voz al toser con el fin de llamar la atención de las presentes.

- Natsuo sabía que debía estar listo, este es un compromiso que tiene, si le interesa llegara al lugar del encuentro - .sentencio Ryu al son que haciendo un símbolo con sus manos, trazo un sello ninja frente a sus ojos. – Dense prisa ambas, nos veremos en el lugar de la batalla.

Y sin mas como había llegado se había desvanecido, dejando a dos femeninas quienes en silencio se dedicaron a observar detenidamente el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba Hayabusa, quedando cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos dirigidos solo a una presencia ausente.

- ¿Qué hacemos Sophia-san?

- ¿Qué más?, tenemos que ir hacia el lugar del encuentro.

- Pero… - .La duda en el rostro de Momo no tardo mucho en presentarse. - ¿Y Natsuo-kun?

Sophia como respuesta solo volvió su dura mirada hacia la morena, quien por unos segundos se atrevió de haber hecho la anterior pregunta.

- Ya escuchaste al maestro, si tiene el valor nos alcanzara en el lugar de la pelea - .Respondió la peli azul dirigiendo así sus pasos hacia la salida del lugar. – más le vale hacerlo…

Momo no tardo mucho en seguir a su anfitriona, inmersa en sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia cierto castaño que brillaba últimamente por su ausencia, aun así conforme sus paso la llevaban hacia las afueras del lugar junto a Sophia, el recordar las palabras de su amigo así como la noche en la que ambos habían compartido el lugar de descanso sus facciones se relajaban mostrando la ternura que la joven parecía reflejar por habito.

- Natsuo-kun confió en ti… por favor no tardes mucho…

Sophia no pudo evitar soltar un bufido severo ante las palabras suaves de la morena, sin embargo sabia que en el fondo necesitaba que el susodicho castaño hiciera acto de presencia o podrían hasta descalificarlos.

- Maldito enano… mas te vale presentarte al encuentro o te hare papilla…

* * *

La suave brisa a sus alrededores acariciaba con gentileza las húmedas hojas de los matorrales, así como la espesura en los enormes arboles del frondoso bosque ante una sensación refrescante de humedad reciente gracias a la reciente lluvia. Logrando crear una atmosfera tranquila en un lugar que hacía días se encontraba por completo podrido, reflejándose los milagros que la naturaleza otorgaba ante la vida de nueva vegetación así como un manto verde que lucía con orgullo.

Ahí en medio de aquel paraíso natural, cierto castaño, objeto de las preocupaciones de un par de femeninas se encontraba en soledad, asentado sobre el frondoso pasto en una tranquilidad extrema que sus orbes al estar cerrados así como su respiración tranquila solo se encargaban de respaldar. Totalmente erguido al cruzar sus piernas entre si y aferrarse con las palmas de sus manos a estas para así sostenerse mejor. Su tranquilidad era extrañamente notable, permaneciendo así aun a pesar de las ocasionales ondas de viento que se encargaban de revolver gentilmente los mechones de cabello de sus mejillas, cubriendo algunas veces su frente así como sus orbes que a pesar de todo no lograron diezmar la concentración en el.

Solo él en medio de aquel paraíso forestal, era la imagen que daba el castaño ante cualquiera que se topara con su presencia en esos momentos, ante un lugar que ni siquiera mostraba cambio alguno ante su presencia o al menos no superficialmente. La verdad era que para el ojo común aquello no tendría ningún sentido, sin embargo para Natsuo significaba la puerta a la tranquilidad, a la relajación y la estabilidad de su espíritu, lo cual sería más notorio en el momento en el que su aura carmesí salió a relucir, agitando suavemente el ambiente al menos hasta que esta se estabilizo, luciéndose como un contorno majestuoso y brillante escarlata que de un momento a otro dejo de agitar con su fuerza los alrededores, permaneciendo en total control y coexistiendo perfectamente con el ambiente. Logrando un equilibrio estable el cual mantuvo con cada respiración.

- Lo sé… - .susurro suavemente el castaño de manera repentina, tranquilizando más su respiración antes de emitir un suave suspiro que progresivamente fue disipando el aura alrededor de su cuerpo. – Llego la hora…

Algunos segundos fueron suficientes para que el aura alrededor del castaño desapareciera y las seriedad fuera sustituida por las facciones infantiles que solían caracterizarlas y en las cuales, se postraba ahora una pequeña sonrisa curvada entre sus labios, al son que sus ojos se abrían de par en par para mostrarse un sutil tono cobrizo ligeramente opacada por un manto de niebla grisácea que indicaba aun el ligero daño que sus ojos mantenían.

Aun así el silencio continuo, seguidos por unos minutos que Natsuo pareció tomar para meditar antes de incorporarse sobre el terreno en el que se sentaba, sacudiéndose un poco las rodillas antes de estirar su cuerpo y apretando ambos puños ampliar su semblante inocente.

- Yosh… ¡llego la hora de esforzarme al máximo!

* * *

La hora establecida para el encuentro que decidiría que pareja avanzaría a las semifinales al fin había llegado, permaneciendo ansiosas las decenas de personas que ante un próximo enfrentamiento, tomaban actualmente una posición alrededor del vasto campo en el que se llevaría a cabo. Las afueras de la villa era el lugar elegido para semejante evento, un sitio alejado de la civilización donde solo las construcciones creadas ante la voluntad y cambios por ordenes de la madre naturaleza eran visibles en los verdes prados que se intercalaban con las superficies grisáceas de diversas zonas pedregosas así como los marrones de la superficie terregosa, así como frondosos árboles atravesando el campo en conjunto a pequeños insectos y cientos de aves surcando los grises cielos en busca seguramente de refugio ante la amenaza de una próxima lluvia.

Las criaturas de la naturaleza siempre habían sido más susceptibles a los cambios de la misma, al estar en convivencia en un nivel profundo por lo que su prioridad por resguardarse era mucho más notoria que la de los humanos, quienes a pesar del relinchar de algunos caballos asentados en las cercanías así como de los golpeteos que daban con sus cascos en el terreno.

- Está todo muy inquieto… - .susurro la pequeña Momo quien centrando como pocos la mirada en sus alrededores, parecía advertir las señales de cambio que hasta ahora el ambiente gentilmente se molestaba en hacer notar. – el ambiente, los animales… todo está cambiando…

- Es normal - .explico Sophia con un tono serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba de reojo los alrededores. – Pronto se desatara una verdadera tormenta, este lugar no será seguro y los animales lo saben… es una pena que el ser humano no nos detengamos si quiera a pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Ante el comentario sombrío de Sophia, las dos femeninas guardaron silencio, siendo entonces los murmullos de los espectadores a su alrededor, concentrándose cada una en sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de un par orbes esmeralda los cuales las miraban con cierta admiración.

- Así que estas niñas también tienen la cualidad de escuchar la naturaleza… - .susurro el ninja dragón para sí mismo. – perciben la presencia de cada ser vivo y entienden la escancia de todo lo existente a su manera… aunque quizás no debería sorprenderme tanto, después de todo ellas…

Sin embargo el sonido de pasos acercándose a sus espaldas distrajo la atención tanto de Hyabusa como de sus protegidas, quienes tan solo desviaron sus miradas hacia la presencia quien no resultaba ser otro que Kohishiro, quien con su prepotente actitud mostraba siempre seguridad y superioridad natas de aquel réferi.

- Bien, esto está a punto de comenzar así que espero estén listos - .obviamente el tono del sensor no era el mejor empleado, sin embargo a ninguno de los presentes pareció importarle mucho. - ¿Dónde está el otro mocoso?

Sophia no pudo evitar fruncir el seño ante aquel comentario, sabiendo que al decir "el otro" significaba que para aquel hombre ella no estaba muy lejos de aquel pseudónimo, lo cual la molesto prefiriendo aun así callar ante una respuesta que seguramente daría su maestro, al menos hasta que cierta y conocida sensación abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, antes de que se entrecerraran ante odio que fue casi de inmediato percibido por sus acompañantes.

- Las reglas son claras, la espera de un participante no es tolerable - .explicaba nuevamente el sensor con cierto deleite, como si la ausencia del pequeño castaño le causara una satisfacción que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar. – Si ese enano no está corresponde a una descalificación inmediata y por ende, la pérdida de su equipo.

- Esperen cinco minutos - .Pidió Hayabusa con un tono de voz serio pero a la vez neutro, emulando una voz tan profunda que incluso Koishiro tuvo que esperar algunos segundos antes de poder sostenerle la mirada al legendario guerrero. – El llegara.

- No interfieras Hayabusa, las reglas son claras - .fue la respuesta del sensor.

- ¿Sophia-san? - .Pregunto Momo incrédula ante el severo semblante que la susodicha mostraba en ese momento y el cual alerto a los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

- Apártate - .Fue la simple respuesta de la peli azul quien al llevar su brazo al hombro de la morena, le dio un suave empujón el cual a pesar de todo fue suficientemente fuerte como para apartarla de su camino. – No tengo tiempo para esto…

- ¿Uh?... ¿Qué es lo que tramas mocosa?

La pregunta del sensor tuvo un aire de terror, algo considerable para cualquiera que encarara en ese momento a aquella adolecente quien con su aguda mirada pareció hacer retroceder a Koishiro quien sin darse cuenta se aparto del camino, dejándole a Sophia el camino libre.

- Sophia. - .Llamo Hayabusa, sin embargo esta vez parecía que ni siquiera su maestro parecía detenerla de la decisión que en sus oscuros ojos se filtraba. – bien, supuse que esto pasaría.

Momo tan solo miro incrédula la escena, lo cual se acentuó en sus orbes carmesí ante el comentario del ninja dragón, dirigiendo aun así su vista hacia su compañera quien sin penas ni dudas mantenía sus pasos hasta una presencia quien mostrando un brillo carmesí en su mirar la centraba en su mirar.

- ¿Uh? - .Fue el único comentario que pudo hacer la morena cuando los pasos de su compañera se detuvieron frente a aquella femenina de cabellos escarlatas los cuales atados en una especie de pergaminos como si fueran listones, llamaban de cierta manera su atención. - ¿Quién es ella?

Era una pregunta que sin embargo no parecía tener respuesta de momento, ya que tanto Sophia como la recién aparecida Sayaka se mostraban más interesadas en lanzarse una mirada perspicaz la una a la otra, la primera con odio mientras que la segunda mostraba una total falta de emociones ante sus orbes sin luz propia.

- La pequeña Sophia… ¿está lista para esto? - .Pregunto con un tono de voz seco la chica de cabellos escarlata.

- Por supuesto - .respondió con coraje y decisión en su voz. - Pero no aquí… ajustaremos cuentas en otro sitio, fuera de todo este montaje de estupideces.

- Elige el lugar.

Sophia tan solo asintió, girándose así sin más hacia su compañera y maestro a los cuales les dirigió una mirada seria al son que la presencia a sus espaldas se desvanecía en el viento.

- Este combate quedara en manos del enano… Momo, infórmale que si no es capaz de ganar esta etapa yo misma lo asesinare…

- Sophia-san…

Y sin esperar la respuesta de la morena, la femenina dio un salto hacia uno de los arboles cercanos antes de desvanecerse en el viento ante la mirada de su maestro y el sensor del encuentro.

- ¡Pero qué demonios! - .Renegó casi al instante Koishiro al darse cuenta de la falta de respeto a su autoridad. – Esas mocosas… ¡Como se atreven a decidir por ellas mismas los encuentros!

El enojo del sensor era claro, el cual se enfatizo en la forma en que este mostraba el puño el cual mantenía apretado con fuerza ante la mirada tanto de Momo como de Hayabusa quien muy al contrario parecía tan tranquilo y perspicaz como siempre.

- Maestro, ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

- Tal como dijo Sophia, todo le corresponde a Natsuo. Dejemos que esas dos arreglen sus asuntos.

La seriedad y tranquilidad de Hayabusa no paso inadvertida para la pequeña bailarina, quien sin embargo tuvo que aceptar todo y mantener un semblante apacible ante las decisiones de aquel hombre. Siempre tuvo dudas sobre su comportamiento desde que sus miradas se cruzaron pero aun así, los comentarios de Natsuo sobre el mismo eran tan seguros y confiables que de cierta manera le transmitían su sentir a ella.

- Bien al parecer dos de los contendientes se han esfumado, uno no está lo que me hace quedar a mi solamente - .Se escucho decir a una voz masculina a sus espaldas, la cual atrajo las miradas casi de inmediato. – Supongo que eso me hace el vencedor de esta etapa, ¿No es así?

El susodicho se trataba de un joven, de alrededor de unos 16 años, poseía orbes celestes y cabellos oscuros los cuales llevaba en varios mechones sobre su rostro mientras que en la parte trasera lo ataba en una coleta, así como piel ligeramente clara debido al bronceado que mostraba la misma. Sus ropajes se diferenciaban ligeramente del resto de los uniformes al tener las mangas rotas, dejando así a la vista los trabajados brazos que su desarrollado tórax lucían por debajo de una pechera protectora blanca, ajustándose un pantalón de tela que se extendía hasta mostrar las rodilleras y sandalias típicas del uniforme de los ninja del rayo. Además de una bufanda azulada que se lucia alrededor de su cuello y caía por sus hombros hasta la cintura.

- Ah, eres tu Soun - .Respondió más tranquilo el sensor al verificar la presencia que yacía hacia sus espaldas y la cual, lo miraba con cierta complicidad. – Vaya quién lo diría, el chico tiene razón.

Y volviéndose hacia Hayabusa con una mirada burlona, dicto sin compasión alguna.

- Al abandonar tus dos alumnos la competencia, por consecuencia Soun y Sayaka son los ganadores.

- ¡Natsuo-kun no ah abandonado! - .fue la respuesta precipitada de Momo, quien al ver la sonrisa burlona del sensor no pudo evitar inflar sus mejillas carmesí ante la molestia de que como se referían a su compañero. – El no es un cobarde, ¡El vendrá!

- Acéptalo niña, ese enano se acobardo y mejor fue a esconderse debajo de una roca - .se burlo el moreno sin ningún miramiento de la confianza de la pequeña, lo cual hizo que esta le lanzara una mirada afilada que en su vida pocas veces había mostrado. – ooh… ¿acaso te molesto mi comentario?

- El… no… va a hacer eso… - .Renegaba entre dientes al son que apretaba sus dientes y sus mejillas infladas se tornaban de un brillante carmesí. Mostrando la reacción clara de su edad ante el reciente enojo. -…Natsuo-kun… te derrotara…

- Momo, no vale la pena - .comento finalmente Hyabusa con un tono serio de represaría, que causo que la pequeña desviara su mirada molesta ante la sonrisa de Soun, quien se limito entrecerrar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos. – Deja que Natsuo se encargue de él.

Y para sorpresa de la pequeña, el ninja dragón volvió su mirada hacia las alturas lo cual no tardo mucho en hacer Momo quien abriendo sus orbes escarlata ante la sorpresa, miro como en una de las ramas más altas del árbol a sus espaldas, cierto castaño observaba lo ocurrido con una curiosidad viva en su mirada mientras se sostenía de un brazo del fuerte tronco a su lado.

- Llegas tarde Natsuo.

- Lo lamento maestro - .se disculpo el castaño con una sonrisa infantil, antes de lanzarse desde las alturas en picara y aun así, aterrizar gentilmente en el prado bajo sus pies que lo recibía con amabilidad. – El tiempo no es muy favorable.

- ¡Natsuo-kun!

Fue en esos momentos que dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pequeña, el susodicho solo atino a abrir sus brazos para recibir a su compañera quien sin miramientos se había lanzado hacia su pequeño, protegiéndola entre sus brazos en un inocente abrazo en el que le sonreía con toda su alegría.

- Momo-chan, lamento la tardanza pero como te dije, ya estoy aquí - .le susurraba con gentileza al notar la manera en que esta se aferraba a su pecho. – Ten por seguro que ganare.

- ¿Lo prometes? - .fue la pregunta que hizo la pequeña algunos segundos después en los que sus miradas se interceptaron la una a la otra. Recordando la seguridad que mostraba el oponente en turno y que de cierta manera, le recordaba a la que el castaño lucia en esos momentos.

- Tranquila, prometí que ganaría y es lo que pienso hacer.

Y ante aquella declaración, Momo tan solo sintió como el abrazo protector del Uchiha se deshacía, dejando aun así el calor de su piel grabado en la suya a pesar de la distancia que algunos pasos ya los separaban.

- Natsuo-kun… - .susurro suavemente la morena antes de sonreír y llamar la atención de los decolorados orbes del castaño los cuales solo se desviaron gentilmente hacia ella. - ¡Patéale el trasero!

Natsuo no dijo nada, limitándose a reír suavemente y mostrar una sonrisa entre labios mientras que levantando el pulgar en alto le daba a entender que todo saldría bien, llegando así finalmente frente a su rival en turno quien con cierta perspicacia lo observaba fijamente.

- Así que eres tú el enano que ah causado tantos problemas - .Pregunto Soun a un castaño quien se limito a observarlo con su inocencia característica. – Luces como poca cosa, pero el que hayas llegado aquí me dice que no debo subestimarte.

- Es bueno saber que no lo harás - .Fue la respuesta de Natsuo quien en ese momento apretaba los puños y separaba los pies en son de prepararse para lo que vendría. – Aunque lamento decirte esto pero… Yo ganare este combate, puedo saberlo sin pelear contra ti.

- ¿Qué dices?

Fue una pregunta que fue común tanto su rival, su compañera así como el sensor quien al situarse entre ambos para iniciar el evento casi se fue de espaldas ante semejante declaración, declaración que no parecía proceder de alguien como aquel Uchiha. Ryu sin embargo se mantuvo serio y más aun fijo ante la pelea que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

- Natsuo-kun… ¿Por qué lo dijo?... - .se preguntaba la morena sin entender porque es que un comentario como tal había salido de los labios de aquel castaño. - ¿acaso quiere provocar a su rival?

- Momo, no pierdas ningún detalle de la pelea - .pidió Hayabusa al escuchar la confusión de su protegida, antes de alzar ligeramente la voz para hacerse escuchar ante cierto Uchiha. – Natsuo, no utilices ninguna técnica especial, quiero que ganes este combate únicamente con lo que has aprendido.

El reciente comentario del ninja dragón no solo alerto al Uchiha, sino además a su rival, sensor y peor aun a Momo, quien al igual que el resto observaban al guerrero con un desconcierto genuino ante su petición, la cual a decir verdad lucia descabellada desde el punto de vista de muchos.

- Jeje… ¿acaso has perdido la cabeza Hayabusa? - .comento Koishiro con un tono burlón, haciendo gala de que las últimas palabras del ninja dragón no eran más que provocaciones o incluso intentos de intimidación. – Estas sobrestimando a tu alumno, Aun con sus técnicas le será difícil ganarle a un miembro de la familia Kisaragi y lo sabes perfectamente.

- Maestro es verdad, Natsuo-kun tiene sus técnicas, ¿Por qué no las puede?...

- Acepto - .interrumpió de momento el castaño, quien sin borrar la confianza en su rostro respaldaba con creces su anterior aceptación a la propuesta dada por su maestro. – A decir verdad me parece perfecto, ya que sería una lástima dañar el lugar que la naturaleza por tanto tiempo ah creado.

Maestro y alumno asintieron ante el último comentario, aun ante el desconcierto de los presentes quienes a pesar de todo no entendían el porqué de aquella confianza, riendo finalmente el censor mientras se acomodaba para dar inicio al combate que las personas a sus alrededores replicaban por que comenzara.

- Ese exceso de confianza será tu perdición Hayabusa… veamos cómo se las arregla tu aprendiz con Soun. - .susurro para sí mismo al son que levantando su brazo derecho al aire, llamo la atención de todos para dar las instrucciones del reciente combate que al parecer seria un 1 a 1. – Bien, parece se ser que…

- Así que estas demasiado confiado al enfrentarme, ¿cierto? - .Pregunto Soun quien ante la actitud del castaño no podía más que sentirse ofendido al ser tratado como un simple contendiéndote, a final de cuentas provenía de una de las familias más respetadas del país del rayo. – Solo haces que mis ganas por aplastarte sean mayores… insecto.

Sin embargo ante aquel duro comentario, lo único que emano de Natsuo fue una inocente risa la cual acompaño con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes?, creo que me recuerdas a alguien.

- Y dictadas estas reglas, con todo listo para comenzar - .siguió hablando Koishiro sin darse cuenta como ninguno de los contendientes le prestaba la más mínima atención. - ¡Doy por comenzado el encuentro!

Los gritos de la multitud estallaron ante la orden del sensor, al igual que los relinches de muchos de los caballos quienes asentados en los alrededores golpeaban sus cascos contra el terreno ante las señales cambiantes del clima en el nublado cielo.

- ¡Aaaah! - .El primero en atacar fue Soun, quien apenas y el árbitro dio la orden se impulso a una gran velocidad en contra de Natsuo, lanzando un puñetazo el cual envuelto en su aura de truenos no tardo en conectar contra su enemigo para así sacarlo volando algunos metros. - ¡Ja, no eres más que un hablador!

Sin embargo pronto la confianza del moreno se convirtió en incógnita, al ver como el Uchiha levantaba suavemente la mirada aun con una sonrisa característica, gesto que conservo al sostenerse de una mano del terreno y afirmar los pies en el mismo, frenando así el impulso que desde el principio parecía haberse dado el mismo.

- Vaya si que eres veloz, veo que no me equivoque al suponer que eras muy fuerte - .Fue la simple respuesta de Natsuo quien con una gran emoción miraba a su sorprendido contendiente.

- increíble… así que desde el inicio, ni siquiera pude tocarlo - .susurraba para sí mismo el moreno, aun ligeramente sorprendido por la anterior acción del castaño. – se impulso a si mismo desde el inicio para evadir mi ataque en una sincronía perfecta con mis movimientos de tal manera que pareciera que nunca falle… en verdad fue una ejecución magnifica.

Los comentarios de las personas a sus alrededores respaldaron casi de inmediato la suposición de Soun, el cual al escuchar los argumentos sobre el perfecto ataque realizado por el hace unos momentos así como de la resistencia del Uchiha, solo verificaban sus anteriores palabras.

- Veamos que tan bien peleas realmente - .Reto el moreno al castaño quien en ese momento se limito a sonreír sutilmente al percibir lo que se vendría, lanzándose Soun en su contra a una velocidad tan endiablada como lo había hecho anteriormente. - ¡Prepárate Uchiha!

- Estoy listo - .se limito a contestar suavemente el castaño al son que separaba suavemente los pies, al igual que los puños los cuales mantuvo cerrados, marcando un suave ritmo en su cuerpo ante el movimiento que hacían sus talones al pisar y elevarse sutilmente del suelo. – muéstrame hasta donde puedes llegar.

- Esa posición… - .susurro Momo al son que el rival de su amigo alcanzaba su posición con toda la intención de seguir su combate. – Es diferente a la que utilizo en nuestra pelea…

Sin comprender mucho la pequeña bailarina busco respuestas en el oscuro guerrero a su lado, quien con una sola mirada parecía indicarle que estuviera siempre el tanto de lo que ocurría, volviendo así su atención hacia la pelea que provoco que abriera de par en par sus orbes escarlata ante lo que sucedía frente a ella.

- Q-Que velocidad… es mayor a la mía - .dijo una impresionada Momo quien en ese momento apenas y pudo percibir los puñetazos y patadas que Soun lanzaba en contra de Natsuo, los cuales a pesar de parecer ocasionales, eran realmente decenas de ataques a una velocidad tan endiablada que para el ojo humano apenas y se percibían. – No… definitivamente no podría vencer a ese tipo…

Pero la sorpresa de la morena no se detuvo ahí, ya que al recordar a su amigo la preocupación por el estado de este no tardo en hacerse presente, al menos hasta que sus ojos se abrieran mas ante el desconcierto de ver como Natsuo ajeno a cualquier pena, se limitaba a balancearse de izquierda a derecha en cada agresión que le era lanzada.

Lo último solo aumento el desconcierto de Momo, quien incrédula no pudo evitar tallarse las gemas escarlata que poseía ante lo que frente a ella se efectuaba y es que, si la velocidad y fuerza de Kisaragi la había sorprendido, la de Natsuo parecía haberla admirado por completo, preguntándose cómo es que su compañero con movimientos tan suaves y simples podía arreglárselas para evitar sus ataques.

- Uno… dos… ¡solo tres evasiones para salir de esa decena de ataques! - .Recalcaba la morena aun asombrada ante las habilidades de su compañero. – Su oponente es tan veloz y poderosa… pero Natsuo-kun con simples movimientos se las apaña para salir ileso… increíble, ¿acaso no se estaba empleando a fondo en nuestro combate?

- Te equivocas - .Aclaro Hayabusa sin desviar su mirada, pero atrayendo la de su protegida. – Lo que estás viendo son los resultados de un entrenamiento infernal al cual se ah sometido. El ah pasado por un camino largo para obtener las enseñanzas que lo han ayudado a crecer en cuerpo y mente para realizar lo que ahora está haciendo ver tan fácilmente.

- Un entrenamiento infernal… - .susurro para sí misma la pequeña al recordar la repentina ausencia del castaño. – Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo haya logrado un progreso de esta magnitud?

Para ese entonces, lo que había sido un retroceso por parte de Natsuo a base de algunos saltos con el fin de evitar los puñetazos eléctricos de su rival, se convirtió en un suave caminar en retroceso en el que manteniendo su guardia en alto, turnando sus brazos al flexionarlos respectivamente frente a su rostro en cada golpe que era necesario bloquear.

- Lo tiene completamente dominado… ¡No puede hacer nada contra él! - .Recalco una sorprendida Momo quien con sus orbes totalmente abiertos ante sus reacciones, no podía evitar mostrar una sutil sonrisa de admiración. – Natsuo-kun…

- Natsuo ah aprendido a utilizar su energía espiritual, así como a detectar y leer la que se encuentra a su alrededor - .explico Hayabusa al son que la mirada de la pequeña observaba como cada movimiento que hacia el Uchiha era perfectamente ejecutado y no hacía nada mas allá de lo necesario. – El problema mayormente en sus habilidades es que su potencial iba dirigido solo hacia el trabajo físico, lo cual es comprensible al querer desarrollar su fuerza. Sin embargo eso descompenso mucho la parte de su espíritu, el cual debe estar en sincronía con su cuerpo y confianza consigo mismo para lograr un rendimiento efectivo en sus peleas.

- Pero Hayabusa-san… el poder espiritual de Natsuo-kun es grande… - .susurro Momo al recordar la pasada batalla en su contra. – el tiene un poder espiritual muy parecido al mío… ¿Cómo es que entonces sus habilidades estaban tan desequilibradas?

- Esas habilidades ya las poseía, con el entrenamiento tan solo las potencializo mas ya que este tenía como objetivo el hacerlo encontrar ese equilibrio dentro de sí que tanto necesitaba - .Continuo explicando Hayabusa. – Todas y cada una de las pruebas fueron con el fin no solo de aumentar aun más su poder espiritual y condición física, sino hacerle entrar en contacto con sus alrededores y hacerle ver el equilibrio que debe haber en todo lo que nos rodea.

- El equilibrio en la naturaleza… creo que no hay mejor ejemplo que ese - .Susurraba Momo con una pequeña sonrisa al entender mejor las intenciones de aquel hombre.

- Exactamente. A decir verdad Natsuo ya la percibía, desde temprana edad tuvo que convivir con ella y vivir bajo sus reglas pero hacía falta que la aplicara a sí mismo y aquí es donde entraste tu.

- ¿Yo? - .Pregunto una incrédula morena ante el anterior comentario. – Pero… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto Hayabusa-san?

- Mucho. La búsqueda de la mejora en ese niño se dio gracias a Sophia y a ti, ya que ante la idea de fracasar en las próximas pruebas tuvo en el efecto necesario para hacerlo entrar en razón y saber que debía encontrar la manera de incrementar sus habilidades aun más. Tenía las bases en el entrenamiento que le di, pero lo que ah logrado es únicamente gracias a ustedes dos - .Contesto el ninja dragón antes de cruzarse de brazos. – Podríamos decir que son el motor que mueve sus deseos e ilusiones.

- ¿Impulsamos sus ilusiones?... ¿es verdad eso, Natsuo-kun?

Pregunto la pequeña al son que observaba nuevamente al castaño, aquel infante en el cual a pesar de la pelea pudo ver la inocencia e ilusión de las batallas características en el, lo cual le hizo sonreír de momento. En verdad el entrenamiento había traído sus frutos y a pesar de haber desaparecido en los últimos días, el saber que desde el principio tanto Sophia como ella eran las razones de sus preocupaciones le trajo una sensación cálida en el pecho, por lo que abrazándose gentilmente así misma espero por los resultados del combate los cuales a pesar de todo creía saber.

Al mismo tiempo, un castaño ajeno a todo se limitaba a retroceder a paso lento y tranquilo el terreno ante un enemigo el cual parecía molestarse cada vez más al ver como su velocidad extrema era fácilmente apañada ante simples bloqueos, creciendo su ira al darse cuenta de la tranquilidad de Natsuo.

- Eres un… ¡maldito! - .Se exalto Soun al son que lanzándose hacia el piso, intento conectarle una patada doble en el pecho a su rival al son que sus brazos se afirmaban al terreno, lo cual fue fácilmente evitado por su enemigo quien solo se hizo al lado al ver como este aprovechaba su anterior movimiento para darse un impulso y salir como un torpedo hacia su direcciones. - ¡No perderé contra ti!

Sin embargo con un simple impulso, el Uchiha termino retrocediendo la distancia necesaria para evitar a su enemigo quien al aterrizar en el terreno vio como el castaño permanecía aun algunos metros frente a él.

- Ves te lo dije. Eres un tipo muy fuerte pero yo saldré victorioso en esta ocasión.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi?... ¿¡Te estás burlando de mi, maldito mocoso! - .Reclamo Soun al sentirse humillado por la fuerza de su rival y más aun, la actitud de este. - ¡Soy de la familia Kisaragi, del linaje más puro de la villa del rayo!... ¡Soy la veloz nube del país de Kumo!

Y como afirmación a su anterior comentario, el moreno hizo emerger todo su poder espiritual el cual relució como un aura aluzada la cual debido a los relámpagos a su alrededor lo hacía ver temible, desconcertando a Natsuo quien sin embargo solo se limito a entrecerrar su mirada.

- Ya veo… no sé porque te dieron ese nombre, pero quizás me haya pasado. Lo lamento no era mi intención herir tu orgullo - .susurro el Uchiha con una sonrisa infantil que solo un niño podía dar al pedir disculpas de esa manera. – Pero si te venciera de inmediato, entonces te hubiera dejado una sombra de duda de si acaso tus habilidades hubieran podido competir con las mías.

Natsuo opto nuevamente por su nueva pose de batalla. En la cual retrocedió suavemente y se inclino en el piso para así sostenerse con ambas manos sin dejar de observar a su oponente.

- Solo por eso me disculpare como un guerrero, mostrándote una de las técnicas que desarrolle del estilo Mugen Tenshin y ahora lo aplico a mi manera… ¡Este es el Shin-Ryu-Tenshin!

- ¿Shin-Ryu-Tenshin? - .Fue la duda conjunta tanto de Hayabusa como Momo ante la anterior declaración.

- ¡Te mandare a la tumba junto a tu estilo mediocre! - .fue la respuesta de Soun quien dándole igual todo, cargo su aura al máximo de su poder eléctrico en conjunto, para así lanzarse y convertirse en una centella que aparentemente arrasaría en contra del Uchiha.

- Si que es temperamental para ser como una nube, aquella que sobre nosotros surca tranquilamente los cielos… - .susurro como respuesta Natsuo antes de tomar el mismo impulso hacia su rival, extendiendo así una pierna mientras que la restante la flexionaba en dirección hacia el terreno bajo sus pies. - _¡Hi en!... ¡Sennppu Kyaku!_

Como si aquello se ralentizara por obra del destino, pareciera que todos los presentes pudieron ver el momento del choque entre ambas fuerzas, en la cual el Uchiha como desde el inicio del combate resulto dominar al conectar ferozmente un puntapié rodeado de su aura carmesí en el pecho de su oponente, haciendo que del dolor se arqueara hacia atrás solo para recibir un segundo ataque por cortesía del pie que mantenía flexionado y con el cual lo pateo al girar su tronco completamente con tal fuerza que el salir despedido fue más que esperado.

- Se acabo - .susurro para sí mismo Natsuo al aterrizar y respirar tranquilamente, mientras que los relámpagos creados a su alrededor se disipaban y el relinche de los cabellos resonaban sobre la multitud desconcertada.

* * *

Fiu, eh aqui el siguiente capitulo el cual de igual forma va ya algo retrasado. Lo siento, las obligaciones en la universidad me matan x.x... pero como dije seguire subiendo la continuacion lo cual los acerca mas al cliimax de esta saga.

**Txiki: jaja entiendo no te preocupes, aunque si crei que lo habias leido aunque no habias tenido tiempo de comentar, igual te agradesco mucho tu comentario y sobre lo que me decias... pues bueno, a decir verdad no e pensado en la reaccion Momo-Hinata sobre Natsuo, habra que espera a ver como sale la segunda saga y como terminan las cosas.**

Parece que es todo, agradezco sus lecturas y mas aun sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos luego y pronto espero traer el 44. Saludos.


End file.
